


Collection of NDRV3 Stories

by JayDeNjcl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, THIS IS PRE-RELEASE BTW EVERYONE IS OUTTA CHARACTER, just so ya know :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 108
Words: 170,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDeNjcl/pseuds/JayDeNjcl
Summary: A bunch of fanfics from my tumblr now uploaded onto Ao3 for those who find it easier to use this 0o0;;If you want a prompt/ship of yours written by me, send it to me through tumblr? 0u0 OH BTW THIS IS PRE-RELEASE ALL OF THIS IS WAY OOC OKAY COOL Here's my tumblr btw 0u0http://jaydenjclcreativezone.tumblr.com





	1. Cousin AU, Ouma/Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma and Saihara as cousins. 
> 
> Inspiration from here: http://ndrv3-headcanons-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/152477041157/please-do-ouma-and-saihara-cousinbrother-hc-that

 

##  **Inevitable**

Being the SHSL Supreme Ruler of an unknown, mysterious organization, it was inevitable for Ouma Kokichi to be sent to jail for his many, many crimes. You can’t be a Supreme Ruler after all without getting your hands dirty. As much as Kokichi could weave lies and charm people, the evidence against him was simply stacked against him and there was no amount of manipulation Kokichi could spur to weasel out of this one…

What Kokichi wasn’t aware of, however, was that he was going to be sent to the Prison’s School for Gifted. After awakening groggily in a classroom, a message played on a screen on the upper corner of the classroom, and a… black and white teddy bear, laughing some strange laugh, his voice taunting and urging the students to meet in the gymnasium… students? Were there more people than just him here? And students? What is this? Cautiously, Kokichi slowly takes his time, on-guard as he quietly exits the classroom and follows the directions that lead to the gymnasium, all the while he kept looking over his shoulder, the abandoned and grown-in school setting coupled with the ominous bear setting off alarm bells in Kokichi’s head. But he won’t let it show, no, he _wouldn’t_ show weakness… As a Supreme Ruler, followers look to him for strength, so keeping up an air of calm and collectedness was something he knew well how to do.

And then he opened the doors to the gymnasium.

Heads turned his way, wide scared eyes and suspicious glares, scanning him up and down. Kokichi kept an innocent look on his face, not showing fear, but curiosity. They would all underestimate him, everyone did… except… his eyes locked with one particular individual.

Kokichi’s breath hitched, and his heart stopped for a second, processing what… no, _who_ he was looking at, at this _Prison School_ of all things… Dark eyes locked with his, and the other tipped his hat upwards from covering his eyes to get a better look, because it couldn’t be, it _can’t_ be, it was…?

Kokichi took a steady breath, not letting it show as he shuffled into the room, the doors swinging shut behind him. He shyly greeted the others, relaying to the others how he knew nothing and had just woken up in a classroom. As the others turned their attention to other things, talking amongst themselves and investigating their surroundings, Kokichi made his way over to the one individual who kept stealing glances at him, his form showing the slightest of trembles. As Kokichi approached him, the SHSL Detective looked him over once, and with a scowl, he angrily whispered,

“Ouma, what the _hell_ are you doing here?” Saihara’s voice spat out.  “Do you know what-what-… why? What did you do to get in here?”

“What did I do?” Kokichi whispered back, a playful smirk on his lips “Maybe I should ask why my beloved cousin, the SHSL Detective of all people, is at the Prison School for the Gifted… I mean, last I checked, this is a Prison School, for criminals, and last I checked, you aren’t one… aren’t you?”

Saihara paled and looked away, tipping his hat to cover his eyes as he muttered “It’s… irrelevant. “ Kokichi frowned, knowing there was something more to this, but before he could ask any more questions, Saihara’s said, “Besides…” A mocking, familiar, ‘upupupupu!’ rang throughout the gym, “it seems like we have company…”

——–

“Saaaaaaaaihaaaaraaa!” Kokichi whined playfully, pouncing from behind Saihara and wrapping his arms around him, causing the other to flail a bit before breaking away, huffing,

“Kokichi, knock it off! “ He scolded, “If you forgot, we’re in the middle of a _Killing Game,_ what if I thought you were targeting me or something? I could’ve hurt you!”

Kokichi snickered, “No one’s going to try to kill you, not after I decreed it after all.” After the announcement of the Killing Game, it became clear to Kokichi that Saihara would be the first target due to his talent.  With that in mind, Kokichi had taken charge and, in the most passive of aggressive ways, ordered for the protection of the detective, and thus, arrangements were made so that at least two people would be with him at all times.

… Except now, apparently. Kokichi made the mental note to reprimand whoever was slacking in their duties.

“Still, Kokichi, you shouldn’t just… jump me like that. Others might think you’re targeting me and hurt you.”

“Hmmph! Seems you’re underestimating my ability in a fight!”

“Underestimating?” Saihara let out a soft chuckle, “Don’t think I forgot how you got beat up at the playground by that kid when we were little.”

Kokichi face reddened as he cried out “Oh c’mon! That was years ago! I’ve grown quite a lot since then! In fact- “

Kokichi didn’t finish his sentence as Saihara’s form suddenly blurred, and before Kokichi realized it, his face was pressed against the adjacent wall, his arms pinned to his back as he felt himself pressed against the wall. “Hmm.” Saihara hummed, “You still seem slow to me.”

Kokichi let out an annoyed huff and easily wiggled free from his cousin’s grasp, giving him no time to react as Kokichi lunged forward, tackling Saihara to the ground with a triumphant “Haha! Told you I can-“

“Oi! What’s going on?” The two cousins turned and were met by the sight of Kaede and a racquet-wielding Hoshi, approaching all too swiftly, racquet raised and ready to slam right into Kokichi’s head.

“Hey, wait! It’s alright, we were just…” Saihara paused for a moment, looking away as he mumbled “Uh… wrestling…”

“… Wrestling?” Kaede repeated, suspicious as she looked both of them over.

“Yes, just some roughhousing is all. Nothing dire.” Kokichi quickly hopped up to his feet, helping Saihara up as he grinned wide “It’s a good way to relieve stress after all, isn’t it?”

“Hmmph…” Hoshi lowered his weapon, obviously not buying it. “You should go.” He said in  his deep, off-putting voice, all the menace in his tone directed to Kokichi. Saihara sighed, looking to Kokichi and mouthing ‘go’ to him. Kokichi simply nodded, smiling and waving bye before taking off.

—–

“It’s because I’m a liar, right?” Kokichi said slyly, eying his fellow students with a sweet yet sickly smile. It was, again, inevitable, for a murder to happen. With the right motive and the right atmosphere, it was only a matter of time until someone cracked and murdered someone, just as Monokuma desired. And here they were, the remaining fifteen students participating in a class trial. Ouma expected someone to shift the attention to him. As impressive the title of SHSL Supreme Ruler was, it did come with a few… setbacks. How could someone trust someone with a title as notorious and sinister sounding as Supreme Ruler?

“No shit you’re a liar! Someone like him definitely is shifty!” Iruma cried out, pointing her finger at him and waving.  The other students nodded, and Kokichi only smiled a wider, ready to refute and show these ants who they were-

“No, that’s wrong!” Saihara’s voice cut through the hostility, “Kokichi, however shifty and conniving he is, didn’t commit the crime!”

Kokichi blinked, surprised how quickly his cousin jumped to his defense.  The other students, too, turned their attention to him. Hoshi raised an eyebrow and asked “What evidence do you have to prove that, detective? You sure you two aren’t in cahoots?”

“Cahoots? With him?” Kokichi could barely suppress a rising laugh in him “Like I’d be in cahoots with edgy emo detective over there!” He sneered, sticking his tongue out at Saihara, who rubbed his forehead and let out a tight sigh.

“Kokichi, I am trying to defend you, can you stop acting like a child for one second so I can help you?”

“I can defend myself, don’t underestimate your Supreme Ruler!”

“I am not underestimating you, I am trying to help you! You’re being accused for murder! And you aren’t my Supreme Ruler! ”

“Well it’s not that worst thing I’ve been accused of, I can handle this, and how daaaaare you defy your ruler!”

“Holy shit you aren’t my ruler! God, why do I even try to help you, I swear-!”

“Um… excuse me?” Kaede interrupted the two bickering cousins, “What exactly is going on with you two?”

Saihara shook his head, saying in a soft tone to Kaede “Nothing, he’s just being immature.”

Kokichi smiled, noticing the faint blush on Saihara’s face.  His mouth opened to further taunt Saihara but Saihara put a hand up, glaring at Kokichi as if he knew what he was going to say and said, “Anyways… Back to why Kokichi is innocent…”

 ——

This was… inevitable. It really was. Kokichi knew that this was going to happen, that he’d eventually break under pressure and crave to be free. It was inevitable, this, this was inevitable, and he had come so close, _so close_ to being free.

He knew Saihara like the palm of his hand. He knew how the detective investigated, he knew what evidence he’d gravitate towards and he knew exactly which tricks to employ to deceive his cousin.

 _To deceive Saihara… I… Had to…_ He… He had to, he had no choice, his people needed him, he was a leader, and people without their leader are like sheep without their shepherd guiding them. He was needed out there, they needed him.

Still… as much he lied and kept on his mask of innocence, of charm, of composure… Beneath that mask, he could feel his heart cracking. He smoothly evaded Kaede’s accusations and allowed Saihara to butt in, to defend him with the false evidence that he planted. Kokichi smiled sadly behind his mask, being the Supreme Ruler… You had to be a great liar, even if it meant deceiving and manipulating family…

It wasn’t enough. Kaede, with investigative power and intuition as amazing as Saihara was able to see through Kokichi’s scheme and cut right to the heart of it. Kokichi watched quietly as Saihara slowly lost his cool. The poker-faced detective voice grew uneven and rose in volume and he started to shake, because he couldn’t, no, he couldn’t believe his cousin, his family, committed murder. His fists slammed his podium and he raised his voice at Kaede in a desperate attempt to defend his cousin. Deep down though, Kokichi knew that it was hopeless, Kaede had already convinced the remaining students, and even if Saihara wouldn’t admit it, he knew too, that Kokichi was guilty.

“Saihara… stop. It’s over.” Kokichi smiled as the voting time ended, his face on-screen and red, glowing words, ‘GUILTY’ flashed obscenely.

Saihara whipped his head to glare at Kokichi, and Kokichi saw the tears in his eyes as he rasped out, “No… No! You… You can’t be, you aren’t…!”

“Saihara… I told you… I… am a liar.” He put a finger to his lips and said “What sort of self-proclaimed liar am I, if I can’t even trick my own family?”

Saihara leaned onto his podium for support, staring at Kokichi, his voice intense as he whispered, “But… why? Why?!”

Kokichi smiled sadly, “You… know why. My people need me.”

“I need you.” Saihara voice cracked. “How could you do this…?”

Kokichi inhaled slow. “I had to… I don’t expect any of you to forgive me… But, I’m still sorry.” He could feel it, the mask on his face beginning to slip.

Saihara didn’t say anything, didn’t meet his cousin’s eyes, didn’t budge, didn’t… nothing. Kokichi sighed, knowing there wasn’t anything more to say.  

“I’ll see you later, cousin.” Kokichi forced himself to wave and grin as Monokuma gleefully began to recite how it’s punishment time.

Saihara’s head shot up, and his hand extended to Kokichi. “No, wait!”

Kokichi felt his mask crack and tears slide down his cheeks.

“Goodbye cousin.”


	2. You Are Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You'd do angst? Hmmmm.....Since Ouma is compared to Hitler a lot, how about writing something where Ouma is suicidal or is thinking of suicide. It can be as angsty as you want or a heartwarming hurt/comfort piece. It's your choice. Warning: Suicide attempt/thoughts, uhm, blood mention? Not explicitly graphic but violent matter is implied >.>;; Oh, and the ending is more or less ambiguous :V Also, kinda Oumami? Up to interpretation I guess 030

##  **You Are Not Alone**

_“… Oh? Ouma… are you waking…?”_

…

What… was that? In his fuzzy, disorientated state of mind, Ouma Kokichi couldn’t identify the voice that was speaking to him, never mind answer it. Ouma felt barely awake yet all too conscious, the whirlwind of feelings raging violently inside of him.

He had… failed, hadn’t he?

Ouma could remember what he was going to do… he was… going to… do it in the shower room… where the water could wash away the blood and the stench of rot from his soon-to-be corpse… Sure it was risky, but, he didn’t want it to be in his room or in any public place like the gymnasium or cafeteria… And his state of mind at the time of committing the act wasn’t exactly the best, causing him to make quick, brash, and fatal decisions.

_“Puhuhuhu… You can’t even order around your own classmates! Aren’t you supposed to be a ruler? A leader?”_

Yes, yes he was. He was the SHSL Supreme Ruler of all things! He led over thousands of people towards a goal unknown to the world, he charmed and lied and cheated his way into the position he had today, he had broken promises and hearts to obtain power so few people could gain in their lifetime! He was in total control at all times of every aspect of not just his life, but all those who follow him. He had people who would jump for him without asking why, he had people who would kill for him if he just gave the order to, he could obtain anything he wanted and tell anyone to do anything…

So why did he feel this way? With all the power, the infamy, the people, the possessions, Ouma just couldn’t shake off the lingering, cold feeling gripping his heart… Something wasn’t right, it didn’t feel right… why wasn’t this right anymore?

_“Ouma?! OUMA!! KOKICHI!!”_

Who was it that discovered his bleeding –out body? He couldn’t tell through the blurry steam and pounding of water against shower tiles, everything was just too loud, too fogged up, it was too much, everything, everything was just too much… so… much…

_“SOMEONE, GET IN HERE!”_

No, it was pointless, it should’ve been pointless and in vain. Ouma couldn’t bear it no longer.

For all his talent and all his skill, the situation presented to the sixteen students, the mutual killing game… that was too much, for anyone to handle. Ouma knew people would crack under pressure, it was inevitable. But Ouma would try anyways to lead everyone to the right path, a peaceful path. He was supposed to be the SHSL Supreme Ruler, right? He could easily order everyone to be calm so they could think this through, couldn’t he? It was his talent after all, and in the end, that’s what he really is, all he was really, just a boy with the talent of a god, if he couldn’t do this… then… then… what was he then?

He had underestimated the people here and their desperation to leave. Or, maybe, he just chose to turn a blind eye to it. As much as he hoped and commanded everyone to not play this twisted game, in the end, he knew it wasn’t going to be enough. Given the right motive and manipulation, you could get anyone to do anything, Ouma knew that all too well. As did Monokuma, who employed sick motives and honeyed yet deceitful words to encourage students to kill. What was eerie about that however, was just, how closely his tactics, his actions, resembled Monokuma’s.

_“Puhuhuhu! Don’t deny it! In the end, you and me, we’re the same, aren’t we? Twisting people’s hope and using their despaired state to our advantage, making them like little puppets, under our control! Right down to our design, black and white, black hope and white despair! Despair in the guise of hope! That’s what we tell our underlings and victims, right? We can control people to do what we want oh-so easily!”_

_No! That’s wrong… that’s…_ As much of a liar Ouma prided himself of being a liar, he couldn’t hide from that truth…

Was he just the same as Monokuma? Wasn’t that what his talent implied? He wasn’t completely innocent as he appeared, he had done things… horrible things…  I mean, with the title of Supreme Ruler, one has to wonder what deeds one would have to commit to obtain such a powerful position. It wouldn’t take a genius to deduce that dirty and unorthodox methods must have been used. Besides, Supreme Ruler? How much more of a sinister-sounding talent could one have?

The longer he stayed at this school, the longer he watched despair take each student, claiming their hearts before claiming their lives, whether through unexpected murder to an over-the-top execution. One by one, it felt like nails, hammering into him, his own despair, his own guilt as he was forced to reflect on everything he had done and everything he was still doing to realize how much pain, how awful he was…

Oh god, was he as bad… was he much worse than Monokuma?

In a state of mind where guilt drilled into him every time he opened his eyes, where pain stabbed at him as he saw less and less students arrive for breakfast, less students at trials, more death portraits decorating the trial grounds… Every time a body has been discovered, a new motive set into play, punishment time and executions… It mirrored all the times Ouma himself had announced punishments for actions against the cult, for dead bodies to be presented to him, how he had rallied people and motivated them to do his dark bidding, regardless of the morality of the situation… he was the same… he was… worse… than Monokuma…

He was… he… was…

_“Ouma… Ouma! Wake up!”_

Ouma shot upwards before wincing, feeling bandages wrapped around him, pain bursting and his movement restricted, making him feel stiff, cramped. He could feel the cold sweat on his brow as he wiped it away with trembling, cold hands… shit. He looked to his hand, clenching and unclenching it methodically. He was still alive… and he was found before…

“Ouma…” A soft, gentle voice caught his attention, and at his bedside, Amami was seated, smiling. “Thank god you’re awake… you seemed to have been having a bad dream.”

Ouma put on the mask of lies quickly so Amami wouldn’t catch on with his inner turmoil, and without missing a beat, he snipped back, “ Of course I woke up, a measly wound like that wouldn’t have killed me!”

Amami’s expression darkened and he let out a quiet sigh, “Even you can’t lie about this Ouma… we all know what that was…”

Ouma bit his tongue, saying nothing. Of course it was obvious what had happened, why did he even try? _Stupid stupid stupid…_

Amami gazed at Ouma for a moment with soft, sad eyes, before saying in a quiet tone, “I don’t understand exactly why you… did what you did… The situation we’re in right now, it’s stressful, and I understand that. It’s just… I was going to take a shower, and I heard someone in there, I peeked in… I saw… I saw your blood, and I thought, I thought someone had attacked you, but… I could tell, I saw you… You…” His voice shook for a moment as he tried to pick up where he left off, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

“Amami…?” Ouma watched as Amami, _Amami_ of all people, look as though he was on the verge of tears. Amami had been giving off vibes of nonchalance and chill, total calm this entire time. He was unusually laid-backed for someone participating in a killing game. To see him break like this was definitely strange and off-putting, to say the least… _And… it’s all because of me?_

“Ouma… I don’t know what to tell you, I don’t know what to say to make you feel just a little bit better… but, I’m here for you, alright? Whatever you’re dealing with, you don’t have to be alone, alright…?” Amami leaned a bit closer, putting his hand over Ouma’s, repeating “You don’t have to be alone.”

Ouma held onto his words for a moment, trying to digest them, before nodding dully. “Yes… I understand.” His voice, his mask, was slipping, cracking. “T-Thanks, Amami…”

Amami let out another tiny smile as he slowly leaned in, his arms closing around Ouma in a small but firm hug. Ouma, after some hesitance, hugged back. Ouma wasn’t sure himself whether or not he was truly listening to Amami’s words, if he was going to consider them or take anything he said to heart but…

Knowing someone cared, made it hurt a little less.


	3. You Are Not Alone, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 'You Are Not Alone'

##  **You Are Not Alone, Part 2**

Ouma was never alone.

… Because the others never left him alone.

Ever since his attempt in the shower room, the remaining student had decided to assign someone to be with him, at all times! What an embarrassment for the Supreme Ruler, to be escorted constantly by ants! He couldn’t even sleep by himself, for they decided that it wasn’t safe for him to sleep alone either! It was just so humiliating… What would his followers think? Ouma shuddered at the thought of the reputation he fought so hard for to be brought down by something as shameful as this.

The shame only further added to Ouma’s despair… It got harder, after Amami found him in the showers. It took a few days as the students nursed him back to health. At least his injured state took everyone’s mind off the killing game that was supposed to be happening. If there was anything good about this situation, it was that, but only that. No, everything else was _horrible._ He could hear the hushed whispers and pitying glances the other students shot at him, he noticed how they would never leave him alone, how sharp objects were put away or hidden from him and the constant question of ‘Are you okay?’ just being repeated, over and over and over…  The constant pity meant he could never be alone, he wasn’t _trusted_ to be alone… And that was all Ouma wanted, to be left to his own devices!

But, even if he was being treated in such a degrading manner… Ouma could use this to his advantage. Pity was a strong emotion, and using pity to your advantage, especially in a setting like this, could prove to be quite powerful… As much as he hated it, he knew he could use the others pity to thrive in this place, to prosper. So, he put on his mask of lies and went along with what everyone expected of him, weak, soft-spoken, withdrawn and afraid, but slowly showing signs that he was on his way to healing…

_Is this really a lie though? You are weak, you are afraid, you are-_

Ouma shook his head. _Ignore the bad thoughts, it’s in your head, it’s all just in your head…_

“Ouma?”

Ouma blinked, brought out of his stupor as his eyes met with Amami’s. Amami had looked up from his book and was looking at Ouma curiously.  Ouma just stared back blankly. Amami just motioned to the spoon in Ouma’s hand, and Ouma realized that he had been driving the spoon into the table, causing it to bend.“Oh! Seems like I’m stronger than I look!” He huffed, showing off the slightly bent spoon to Amami.

The taller boy just chuckled and nodded, responding, “Mmhmm. So you are.”  

Ouma pouted. The way Amami said that was like how a disinterested parent spoke to a child. “Would it kill you to even act a bit impressed?”

Amami just shrugged, going back to his book and replying “It’s impressive, it’s impressive.”

“Jerk.” Ouma stuck his tongue out at Amami, looking back at the spoon and sneaking small looks every now and then.

Amami was… an enigma, to say the least. The fact that he couldn’t remember his talent and how he introduced himself as ‘not a suspicious guy’ made him a suspicious guy. Plus, the way Amami reacted when he woke up, the way he was the one who basically became his keeper after the whole incident… He didn’t have to, but he volunteered to watch over him, from sitting together at breakfast from sleeping in the same room to even showering at the same time… Amami was strange. Very strange.

“What’s up Ouma? You keep looking at me odd.” Amami had set his book down, giving Ouma his undivided attention.

“Hmm? Am I looking? My eyes seem to be just wandering.” Ouma replied, the lie fresh off his tongue.

Amami rolled his eyes, clearly not buying it. “Come on Ouma, if there’s something you want to say, then say it. I won’t judge you.”

Ouma bit his lip. Again, Amami was coddling him, talking to him as if he were a scared child lost in a mall. Amami always smothered him in sentimentality, it was just too much sometimes, how sickening it could get and how humiliating it was for Ouma for someone to treat him this way. “It’s nothing really.” Ouma responded _,_ not realizing he was saying this through gritted teeth.

Amami sighed, pushing his chair closer to Ouma and planting his elbows on the table, resting his face in the palms of his hands as he repeated. “Come on Ouma, it’s no good to keep it in.”

Ouma nibbled harder at his lip as he dropped the mask of lies for a moment and spat out “And why should I share it with you? Why do you even care?”

That seemed to surprise Amami a bit, as he just leaned back in his chair, looking at Ouma with shock in his eyes. “Because I care about you.  I don’t want what happened to happen again.” The sincerity in his voice, how his words were laced with that disgusting pity… It was just so infuriating to Ouma.

“Well it won’t! So don’t bother asking if I need help or anything, I’m fine!” Ouma snapped, folding his arms as his mouth started to run off on its own, “I don’t need a peasant such as you at my bedside day and night, constantly looming over my shoulder! I’m not a dog, you are, so know your place!”

The room grew quiet after Ouma had spoken. Amami just stared, his eyes unreadable as they pierced Ouma. The way his green eyes stared at Ouma, for some reason, Ouma felt chills dancing up his spine. But, why? Amami was just, was just another person, he wasn’t anyone! He was just some faceless nobody, a faceless nobody who offered himself to Ouma, who has been there and made sure Ouma wasn’t alone ever since the incident… He was just, a stupid, kind, nosy, faceless nobody… wasn’t he?

_“You’re just as cold and ruthless as me, puhuhuhu!”_

Quietly, Amami got up, pushed in his chair and said in a nonchalant voice, “Well, alright… if that’s what you want.” and slowly, he started to walk towards the door, not bothering to look at Ouma.

_“Wow, you’re an even better liar than me! And an even better heart-breaker too! How many people trusted you? How many people’s backs have you stabbed?”_

Ouma watched for a moment, his fist clenched at his side. A faceless nobody… That’s what was Amami was, that’s all he was to Ouma… Yeah, and he didn’t need him, he didn’t need the constant attention, he didn’t need Amami constantly at his side, he didn’t need… he didn’t… him… need…

_“People like us, don’t need anyone! All we need to make ourselves whole, is a good old whooping serving of despair, right?”_

Suddenly, his heart began thudding louder than ever. Ouma quickly got to his feet, panicking at the sudden pain in his chest. W-Was this pain? What-What was this? What’s going on? Amami was just leaving the room, it’s not as if he was leaving him personally, no, no don’t… no, leave, no don’t leave, don’t leave 

_don’t leave me alone, I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts, please, oh god, oh god what is going on? Why can’t I breathe? Why am I scared? I’m shaking, I can’t feel, I can’t breathe, oh god, where’s the air where is-_

_Ouma, Ouma! What’s wrong?_

_\-  I don’t know what’s wrong, what’s wrong,_

_-just breathe-_

_I can’t breathe_

_–you’re okay-_

_it’s not okay it’s not okay it’s not_

_\- shhh… shh…. –_

_it’s not okay-_

_shhh… breathe…_

_\- it’s… not…_

_\- breathe… count with me, two, three four… out, two, three four… in, two three, four…out, two_ three, four… Ouma…? Are you alright?”

Ouma didn’t notice how he had collapsed onto the ground, Amami’s arms wrapped tight around him as his head was pressed into the crook of Amami’s neck.  His cheeks felt moist, and he felt Amami’s hand reach out and wipe his cheeks. Ouma dimly realized that they were tears, for he was too caught up trying to breathe at a proper rate rather than hyperventilating. Ouma put his hands on Amami to still his shaking form, and Amami just wrapped his arms tighter around the boy.

“Ouma… are you alright?” Amami asked softly, rubbing Ouma’s back in circles as he held him close. “I… I don’t know what that was… but… well… do you feel a bit better?”

Ouma just nodded his throat hoarse. All he could do, was rasp out “Don’t leave me… please…”

Amami stared for a moment before nodding firmly.

“I never will.”


	4. My Supreme Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a theory from NDRV3 Headcanons and shit:   
> Theory: there's a real legitimate chance that another student might be a member of ouma's cult and no one else knows, not even ouma himself. I mean with over 10 thousand, there's no way ouma can keep track of every single one of his members. it could be a very similar to the Peko/Fuyuhiko situation

##  **My Supreme Ruler**

Amami could barely believe his luck, He truly did not know whether this was the wildest stroke of good luck to come across a man or the worst possible union by chance… but it was truly something to behold.

The bad luck? Being forced to participate in a mutual killing game. Imprisoned within an Academy for Gifted Prisoners,  a strange bear who dubbed itself ‘Monokuma’ had set out the rules of their game, to kill each other and get away with it, complete with a class trial, investigates and executions. What a despairing situation, that just about anyone, talented or not, would falter under. How could anyone be lucky in a scenario such as this?

Well… Amami was. Amami had told everyone he couldn’t remember his talent, an amnesiac. And for the most part, it was true. He couldn’t recall what sort of amazing talent he might possess that qualified him to be a part of this murderous mess, but, he was fairly certain of what he _did_ to be confined in here.

And that, oddly enough, was the good luck. As Amami stood before the door, he felt for the first time since he arrived here, deathly anxious. This…. This could be a bad idea, he might not recognise him, hell, how could he? There were over ten thousand members, how would he remember just one measly, insignificant follower such as himself…? Furthermore, this might be out of place of him to do this, he was just a subordinate, he has no ranking, no known infamy, there wasn’t any remarkable about him, so why would he even be useful? … No. Even so, he had to at least inform him. It’s his place to provide for him after all. Amami steeled his courage and knocked a bit too hard on the door, trying not to lose his nerve as the door slowly swung open.

“Hmm? Who is it?” The door cracked open slightly, and purple eyes peered through. “Oh, it’s you.” Ouma Kokichi said, opening the door wider. An inviting smile charmed his face and he waved a hand and the taller boy “Come in, come in! Didn’t expect company so late, it’s almost time to sleep you know!” The way the boy spoke with such cheeriness was unsettling given their situation, and the way he just invited Amami in, as if he weren’t afraid of the rules set in place, the rules to kill… Ouma Kokichi seemed quite confident in his survival.  

Amami nodded, smiling back as he walked into his room. He heard the door click shut behind him and Ouma circle around to face him, an inquisitive look on his face as he seemed to just stare straight through Amami, “So, what brings you here?” He asked all too sweetly, making Amami’s heart thud even harder in his chest.

Amami took a breath, before slowly taking a knee before Ouma. He bowed his head, his eyes glued to the purple and black shoes as he murmured “I am here to serve, Supreme Leader Ouma. I am Amami Rantarou. I know you may not know me, but I am one of your followers. I reveal myself to you, My Ruler, and I will do as you say.”

There was a moment of silence. Amami didn’t dare look up and instead kept his eyes down, his head bowed, his body still, not showing fear, but trust, in his Supreme Ruler. After a minute, he heard Ouma’s hands clap together and a delicate laugh escape the ruler’s lips.

“Amami! Of course I remember you! You may have been an underling, but I don’t forget a loyal follower, ever!” Amami felt a hand on his shoulder. “Come now, rise.”

Amami trembled at the contact and forced himself to rise slowly, unable to keep the frenetic smile from growing on his face. “I’m glad you recognised me, My Ruler. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to reveal myself sooner, I…”

Ouma put a hand up. “Enough, enough. I understand. We’re in quite the precarious situation after all… But you’ve done well Amami.” He put a finger against the growing smirk on his lips. “Now my loyal follower, we have much to discuss and plan, don’t we…?”

Amami nodded eagerly, bowing his head once more.

“Yes, My Supreme Ruler.”


	5. Care for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a self-harm fic without romanticizing the issue? I've read too many stories where characters don't treat self-seriously (often played for laughs) or the character who self-harms is happier he/she did it.  
> Warning: Self-harm (cutting) (I don’t go into detail of it, not like, graphic description (It’s 1-2 sentences I think), but it’s still there, so, ya know. Um, stay safe pls :3 )

##  **Care for You**

Amami was hungry and went to the kitchen for a midnight snack. All he expected, was to go into the kitchen, get a snack, go to his room, then go to bed. That’s all Amami expected. It was midnight, he wasn’t expecting to run into anyone… He wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen… especially…

Amami opened up the door to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes blearily. He could go for some chips. He spotted some in the pantry earlier, and he just hoped they had ketchup chips here, that would make Amami’s night-

Amami paused. He swore he heard… a scuffling noise? Instantly Amami was on alert, his focus on going from food to self-preservation. There was a killing game going on after all, but, who would know he was coming in for a midnight snack? He hadn’t left his room before to do this, and he hadn’t caught sight of anyone following him…

Amami saw the knife block on the counter. He slowly made his way to it, arms raised defensively in case an attacker decided to pounce. As he neared the knife block, Amami made a chilling discovery.

There was a knife missing from the block. _Shit. This isn’t good…_ Amami drew a knife from the block, raising it defensively and calling out, “I know you’re there! Reveal yourself, and I’m willing to forget that this ever happened, alright?”

… No response. Amami frowned. Not good.   _I suppose the best route of action is to find the perpetrator… If one of us snapped, I have to figure out who it is and tell everyone else… Hopefully, I can knock them out or make a run for it, maybe cause enough noise at least to attract someone’s attention…_ Amami scanned the kitchen. The only place a person could hide in that wasn’t a tight squeeze was the pantry. It was a walk-in pantry full of all sorts of non-perishable food, with shelves to hide behind and in. _It’s where I would hide._

Quietly, Amami slid to the pantry door, knife in hand and ready to attack in case someone jumped out of the door. He put a hand on the doorknob and paused, taking a breath. Whatever happened next, Amami had to be prepared. He would not die here after all. He held his breath, before swing the door open, raising the knife.

“No!” A shrill voice yelped. A shadowy figure crawled away from Amami, reflexively curling up in a ball as the voice stuttered “P-Please don’t. L-Leave me… leave me alone… Please…”

Amami dropped the knife, looking down at the curled up form. Wide, purple eyes stared up at him, arms outstretched before him to protect himself. White clothes were blood-splattered along with the floor of the pantry. The hiccups and sniffles emitting from the small boy caused his body to shake, and he visibly flinched as Amami crouched down to be at eye-level.   _Oh god… what happened?_

“Ouma…? Wha… What happened to you?” Amami asked softly, a hand reaching for him. Like a feral animal, Ouma recoiled away from his hand, shaking his head and sputtering,

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, d-don’t touch me… I… Oh god, what the fuck’s wrong with me?” Ouma whispered, backing up against the shelves as his hands clawed at his tear-stained face.

“Alright, alright. Look, I’m not touching, see?” Amami lifted his hands up to his head, away from Ouma. “But, you need help. C’mon, we have to go to the nurse’s office.”

Ouma bit his lip, hesitating for a moment before nodding slowly, “Okay… okay.” He shakily started to get up, before asking “You won’t… tell anyone, about this, right?”

Amami frowned. “If you were attacked Ouma, people need to know. If there’s someone out there, if someone’s hunting you, then-”

“N-No… No. No one is hunting me.” Ouma leaned onto the shelf for support, trying to heave himself up, but the weight he applied to the shelf caused it to start to topple, making it lose its balance as it shifted unstably behind Ouma.

“Hey, careful!” Amami said, moving quick to steady the shelf. As he moved, his chest accidently knocked against the top of Ouma’s head, who was still trying to haul himself up.

“Ah!” Ouma yelped, his hands clutching at Amami’s shirt to keep himself from falling back to the ground.

“Hey, I got you!” Amami said, reacting quick and putting an arm around Ouma. As he looked down to catch the stumbling boy, he saw it. His white sleeves were caked crimson and pulling up to his elbows. His pale skin was drenched in red, and several deep gashes were carved just below his wrists. The way each gash was carved horizontal to one another, the way it was laid out on his skin… It was all too clear that these wounds must have been… self-inflicted.

Ouma’s body shuddered and he quickly ducked away from Amami, his hands shakily going to his sleeves as he clumsily started to pull down at his sleeves, “No, no, no no no, it’s not what it looks like, it isn’t, I didn’t, I really didn’t mean to, I didn’t, I… I… I can’t, I can’t…”

“Ouma… Ouma!” Amami tried to catch the younger boy’s attention, but Ouma had his hands on his head, his eyes distant as he backed away from Amami, panting as he rasped,

“I… I know, I know, I know it looks bad. It looks bad. I… I know.  I… I don’t know, it just happened, god, it _just happened_. It wasn’t supposed to… I wasn’t supposed to… I was just, it was too much, it was so much, and I’ve done so much… I just,  retribution, I needed to pay, I needed to atone, I’m bad, I’m so so bad, Monokuma said we were the same, but we’re not! I am not… I… I’m sorry, it just happened, I didn’t… I didn’t mean for this, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

As Ouma continued to sputter, Amami slowly approached the shaking boy. Ouma snapped out of his broken stupor for a moment and stared at Amami before backing away, whispering “No, no, what are you doing…? What are you… what are you…?”

“Ouma…” Amami whispered, “I… I just want to help, okay?” He slowly extended a hand toward the young ruler. “I don’t know what caused you to do this to yourself…”

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean too,” Ouma voice was barely audible. “I just wanted to feel… but… it hurts… I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s okay, it’s fine Ouma…” Amami murmured, “I know we’re in a stressful situation, I know that… maybe… maybe it just got to you… maybe it’s everything that’s happening… I… I don’t know. But, I just want to help you Ouma. Please, can I help you?”

Ouma stared at Amami’s outstretched hand, looking into Amami’s eyes, as if searching them for something.  Gradually, Ouma stretched out his own hand, stained with his own blood, and took Amami’s hand, nodding.

“A-Alright… I trust you.” Ouma whispered.

Amami smiled, helping the boy up to his feet.

“Okay, come on, let me take care of you.”


	6. We Were Supposed to Have Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oumami angst prompt >>?? amami kills himself and ouma is the last one to know? maybe he goes into shock... 
> 
> Warning: Character Death, Suicide, and um, not happy. Starts off happy but it ain’t gonna be happy 0m0;; Sorry >.>;; oh, also, kinda nsfwish? I mean, not graphic banging but super obvious yeah they banged dealio up in here. :0

##  **We Were Supposed to Have Breakfast**

_Ding dong ding!_

… No. No it was way too early for this. Ouma groaned, barely awake as he heard the chime of the announcement. It was… what… morning? Yeah, the morning announcement. Wait, no, the clock by Ouma’s bedside read noon… Noon? Already noon? Well, it made sense. Ouma and Amami were awake long last night, Amami asking Ouma to allow him to explore every inch of his body. Ouma complied without giving it much thought, and the two of them stayed up late, their bodies pressed against one another’s as they moaned softly into each other’s ears. After their long session, they had collapsed into bed together, Amami wrapping his arms around Ouma and holding him close as they both drifted into slumber.

And now… Amami wasn’t next to him? Ouma looked around. Amami’s clothes that were skewed on the ground the night before were gone. Ouma sat up, stretching his arms and smacking his lips, perhaps Amami just woke up and gotten breakfast…? Usually Amami would wait for him to wake up… _Weird…_

As Ouma got up out of bed, he noticed, on the nightstand, a note. _Must be from Amami telling me he got breakfast._ Ouma rolled his eyes.  As much as Amami tried to play it cool and aloof, he was a really a sweetheart, showing Ouma with attention and going along with the young ruler’s schemes.  He pocketed the note and began to dress himself, taking his time to button up his shirt, wash his face, brush his teeth… His usual morning routine. It was only disrupted by a brisk knock to the door.

“Ouma? Are you there?” Shirogane called from behind the door. She sounded anxious. Well, that was just how Shirogane was, like a timid rabbit being hunted.

“Coming, coming!” Ouma yelled back, adjusting his scarf before walking to the door. He opened the door, looking up at Shirogane. “What’s up?” He asked nonchalantly, yawning.

Shirogane stared with her mouth agape as she stuttered “W-What’s up? Didn’t you… Didn’t you hear the announcement?”

“The announcement? Yeah, the morn-” _No. No it’s noon. It’s way past morning. There is no noon announcement… So, wait, that announcement…_

Shirogane must have noticed Ouma’s expression drop as she just took his hand, saying softly “C-C’mon, we gotta go, we gotta… you have to come…!”

Wordlessly and without resistance, Ouma allowed Shirogane to drag him through the school, towards the gymnasium.   _Amami left a note, he was probably just going to get breakfast, right? It was just breakfast, it’s just a coincidence, right? A coincidence, a coincidence…_ He didn’t realize Shirogane had let go of his hand to push open the gym doors. As the doors swung open, heads turned their way, attention diverted to them. There was a gap between all the students, as if they were all gathered and examining what was there, what was before them… wait, what… was there? What’s that… before them…? What…? Who…?

… Someone was talking to him, was someone talking to him? He could feel a hand on his shoulder, he could feel eyes, all these eyes, on him, targeting him, watching him, sliding up and down as they scanned his body, his body… That was, that announcement, the body discovery announcement…

Ouma took unsteady steps forward, not noticing he was shouldering people out of his way, not able to hear anything but the deafening silence of his own mind. There was the lingering of some sort of foul-smelling chemical left in the air, and when Ouma opened his mouth, he could barely taste whatever it was. It didn’t matter, none of that mattered. What mattered was what Ouma saw, and… what did… Ouma… what was this?

He was… folded up awkwardly into himself, knees brought up, arms limp at his side, blood trickling from his cold lips, which were drawn up in a creepy, serene smile. His skin was paler, and as Ouma reach out to brush hid fingers against the other’s cheek, it was like ice, freezing, voice of warmth…

“Ouma…?” A distant voice was calling to him, but, Amami’s stiff lips hadn’t moved. No, it was only Amami and Ouma here, no one else was here, Ouma didn’t see anyone else, there was no one else… It was always going to be, Amami and him, they were going to survive this game and they were going to leave the academy together…

“Ouma…” _Why aren’t Amami’s lips moving…? He’s speaking but his lips aren’t moving…What’s wrong?_

Ouma fingers trailed down to Amami’s lips. They were as cold as his skin was, as cold as ice. But, yesterday, weren’t these the same lips that trailed up and down Ouma’s body, plump and lively and whispering sweet nothings…? No, this wasn’t… Amami, he wrote to Ouma this morning, yeah, he wrote Ouma a note, he was going to get breakfast, right? Ouma feebly reached into his pockets, fishing out the crumpled note Amami had left this morning.  He opened it up, hoping that it wasn’t true, that this wasn’t Amami, no, no this can’t be… Amami… Amami was just, getting… breakfast, right?

_“I love you. I’m sorry. Goodbye.”_

… No… no that wasn’t… Amami’s writing, no, that can’t be… Ouma dropped to his knees next to the body. No… No it couldn’t be… could it?

Ouma put his hands on Amami’s shoulders, whispering Amami’s name over and over again hollowly, his actions lacking energy and his voice devoid of feeling as Ouma felt his emotions leave him, leaving nothing but a robot in Ouma’s place, shaking Amami gently and repeating his name,

“Amami… Amami… it’s morning… wake up… A-Amami…?”


	7. Bandaging The Wounds (cont. of Care For You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Care For You.
> 
> Prompt: Can you write the aftermath to the self-harm fic where Amami bandages and comforts Ouma? (I still think Amami is the Ultimate Psychologist.)
> 
> Warning: Mentions os self-harm, (not graphic, flashbacky but, like, you know, it’s there 0-0;;) Hurt/comfort, ends on a hopeful note, so, not that angsty? (I mean angst is there, but, ya know 0o0;;)

##  **Bandaging the Wounds**

Amami rummaged through the drawers and cabinets of the nurses office, sighing as he muttered “For a nurse’s office, it’s pretty disorganized huh? Where are the bandages here? You think they’d keep it someplace where anyone can find it but… Heh.” He looked over his shoulder, checking on Ouma.

Ouma was sitting atop a bed, sitting cross-legged as he rolled his sleeves back up, exposing the gashes on his arms. Ouma was staring at them, his eyes dark as he nibbled on his lip. Amami walked over and smiled, saying “You’ll tear through your lip if you keep chewing on it like that.”

Ouma blinked, looking up at Amami as his fingers touched his lips lightly. “Oh, I didn’t even notice…” Ouma murmured, his voice sounding far-away as his eyes drifted once more towards his wrists. Amami followed Ouma’s weary gaze, sorrowfully looking to the marks on his skin.

“Does it hurt?” Amami asked, “Here, stay put, I’ll keep searching for those bandages, alright?”

Ouma nodded, “Yeah, that would be nice… thanks…”

“Don’t mention it.” Amami responded, going back to sift through the nurses office. There was a moment of silence between them, with only the shuffling of items as Amami kept on searching.  Honestly, Amami didn’t know what to say to Ouma. He wanted to comfort Ouma, he wanted to ask what was wrong, he wanted to hug him and tell him it would be alright and let the boy vent his heart out, but… He didn’t want to push it. Ouma’s probably in a bad place, mentally, right now. It wasn’t Amami’s place to pry. But, a part of Amami still wanted to ask, he wanted to know so he could help the boy recover. At the very least, maybe the conversation would be useful in taking Ouma’s mind off of everything.

“You know, I still can’t remember my talent.” Amami said, deciding that the topic of his amnesia could be a potential conversation-starter.

“… Still?” Ouma said after a long moment of pause. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been imprisoned… You really still can’t remember?”

“Nope.” Amami shrugged, “But, I guess it was a pretty useless talent, huh? I’m doing just fine without it.”

“Talent is talent, no talent’s useless.” Ouma said firmly, “Have you seen Kaede use her piano music to listen in during the trials? While everyone’s talking over one another, she’s able to pick stuff out. Her talent’s not useless.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s true.” Amami hummed, “Maybe I’ve been using my talent unconsciously this whole time.  Don’t know what that’d be though…”

“Hehe, yeah, you aren’t that remarkable.” Ouma teased, snickering softly. Amami felt a smile tug at his lips. Hearing Ouma’s little laugh was so refreshing and contagious, that Amami couldn’t help but laugh along with ruler.

He opened up a drawer and saw a roll of bandages within. “Ah! Found it!” He said triumphantly, walking over to Ouma with the bandages in hand. As soon as Ouma eyes met the bandages, the laugh in this throat quickly died out. Amami tried to make the smile on his lips grow a bit wider. “Would you like me to do or would you like to do it yourself?”

Ouma looked at the bandages a bit longer, his hand reaching out to take them before he stopped himself, shaking his head and mumbling, “Y-You should do it.”

Amami nodded, “Ah, okay then.”  

Ouma stuck his wrists out before Amami, turning his head away as to not meet Amami’s gaze. Amami began to unroll the bandages, slowly starting to wrap it around Ouma’ arms. Ouma yelped, withdrawing his arm as Amami wrapped the bandage a bit too tight, “C-Careful! It still stings” Ouma whined.

“Oh, sorry!” Amami apologised, loosening the bandages and wrapping again, keeping the bandages firm but loose, “Here, does this feel better?” Amami asked. Ouma nodded slowly,

“Yeah… Yeah, thanks…” Ouma murmured, turning his head back to Amami and asking quietly, “Are you… going to tell the others?”

Amami froze, the thought never having crossed his mind until now. “I… probably should, shouldn’t I? They need to know what’s going on with you… I mean, what if someone else walks in, as you, you’re…”

Ouma raised a hand, “No, no, I wouldn’t do that again.” Ouma shivered, looking down at his bandaged wrists. “I shouldn’t have even done that in the first place… Stupid… me….” Ouma muttered, clenching his hand into a fist. Amami moved on to Ouma’s next arm, gently asking,

“So… Can I ask…? Why? Why did you… cut?”

“…” Ouma looked away again, his eyes growing distant.

“You don’t have to answer.” Amami said quickly, “I’m sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no… No it’s alright.” Ouma sighed, “I… I think you deserve to know… I just, don’t know how to tell you…”

“Take your time.” Amami said, “We’re in no rush. And just tell me what you want to tell me, alright? I don’t want to push you…”

Ouma smiled gratefully, “Thanks Amami… It’s just…  Weird, I guess.” Ouma said slowly, choosing his words carefully as he continued,

“I got… weird. I mean…  It’s complicated.” Ouma frowned, his brow furrowed as he said, “It’s just… I was thinking, about, this killing game. Well, no, not just this killing game, but, I was also thinking, of my past. What I’ve done. What I’m still doing.” Ouma shook his head, “And then Monokuma just tells me, that, what he does, what I do as a Supreme Ruler… Monokuma and I, what’s the difference? We’re two sides of the same coin, aren’t we? I’m as bad as a deranged teddy bear.” He laughed bitterly.  “And I know it, I’ve embraced it, or, I mean, I thought I had. But, being here, seeing the despair up close and personal like this, it’s different then just, ordering and watching from a distance. I had power, I was delusional, I was just, playing with other people’s lives because, because I had so many to toy with and play with, I have thousands of followers who would die for me, and, I took them all for granted. … But here, there are sixteen of us, and, every day we learn something more about each other. And every day, we get closer. And, every day, we get closer to killing one another, and then, one of us dies, and then the despair, the grief, the trials, the punishments, and then… and then the cycle repeats. And… that’s it.” Ouma sighed, rubbing his forehead. “That’s… that’s it. And I… I didn’t intend, I just, thought of, retribution. Feeling the pain I had inflicted on others, righting wrongs by hurting myself, I just, felt bad, I felt guilty, and I wanted to atone but… I just, couldn’t. I mean, I obviously did it in the end, but… I can’t. Not again. I can’t do this to myself again. It hurt… God, I…. I’m such an idiot…” Ouma chuckled lowly, taking his arm back from Amami and burying his face in his hands. “I… I sound crazy, don’t I?”

Amami shook his said slowly, “No, you’re not crazy… You just sound… lost. Sounds like you’re, soul-searching. You’re growing.” Amami put his hand on Ouma’s shoulder. “And, I think that’s good. Admitting your mistakes is the first step in solving them, right?”

“I can’t just… ‘solve’ this though.” Ouma whispered. “People are dead because of me.”

Amami nodded tensely, “Well… yeah, they are… But, you’ve shown that you haven’t forgotten them, that they’re still there, weighing on you.  You still carry them with you as you live… That’s something, isn’t it? You’re starting to see what their lives were worth. I know it’s despairing, all that guilt in you, but… look to hope. Think of what you can do now to atone. Not the cutting, but, something… more. You’re the SHSL Supreme Ruler. Like you said, you have power. You can probably atone with that power, hell, you could do so much good with that power.”

“I’ve hurt so much people with that power…” Ouma muttered.

“But you can use it now, to help, to heal. The difference between you and Monokuma is that you can change. You’re not some static character who obsesses over despair, you’re a human. You can change, for the better. That’s what makes you better than Monokuma.”

“…” Ouma shoulders shook, and, to Amami’s surprise, Ouma chuckled quietly, tears spurring from the corners of his eyes. “Hehe… hey… maybe your talent… is being the SHSL Psychologist, huh?” Ouma suddenly took Amami in his arms, hugging the taller boy close to him as he mumbled, “Thanks… for listening.”

Amami blinked, before smiling and returning the hug. “Anytime Ouma.”


	8. ... Why?

##  **…Why?**

Saihara never thought he’d be using his detective skills to help somebody else get laid, but, here he was, hiding with Ouma in Amami’s closet waiting to…. Waiting to… wait, what?

“… Why are we in Amami’s closet again?” Saihara asked, face palming himself as he thought, _and how did I get here? Why did I go along with this?_

Ouma huffed, putting a finger against Saihara’s lips, “Shut up! Amami’s going to be coming in any moment! This has to be _perfect!”_

 _Oh. Oh right. Ouma was going to ask Amami out, yeah…. Wait, no._ This still didn’t explain why they were hiding out in Amami’s closet.  “This is stupid.” Saihara hissed, lowering his voice this time as he said, “If you want to ask Amami out, why don’t you just, ask him like a normal person?”

Ouma sighed, “No! That’s not the point! Anyone can just ask someone out, but, who am I?”

Saihara rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. “You’re the SHSL Supreme Ruler, I know, I know.”

“Right! And I don’t just simply ask people out, I overwhelm them, I sweep my partner-to-be off their feet and catch them as they fall for me! This is supposed to be a spectacular even and I won’t have your depressing emo shtick ruin this for me!”

“Depressing emo shtick-?”

“Shhhh! I think he’s coming!” Ouma hushed, pressing his hand against Saihara’s mouth, much to Saihara’s disgust. “Oh, and quick, take off your hat and put this on.” Saihara grunted as Ouma’s arms flailed around him, and he felt the sharp slap of string against his chin as Ouma adjusted a colourful party hat on Saihara’s head.

“What the hell? Why am I wearing this on my head?” Saihara went to rip off the hat, but Ouma elbowed him in the chest, hissing,

“Stop! Keep that on! Are you trying to sabotage me?!”

“No, I’m trying to escape before something horrendous happens and I end up in a regrettable, stupid situation.” Saihara snapped as he started to make for the closet door, but Ouma jumped, wrapping his arms around Saihara’s waist, knocking them both down onto the ground. Saihara grunted, trying to pry off Ouma’s arms, which were wrapped tight around him. Ouma brought up his legs to further ensnare Saihara to the ground, restricting the detective’s movements effectively. “Get off!” Saihara growled, trying to squirm his way out of Ouma’s grasp.

“No! You will not ruin this for me!” Ouma snapped, tightening his hold on the detective.

Suddenly, light blinded both boys. They squinted, wincing back as the light enveloped both of them, only shadowed by a form that was standing at the doorway of the once closed closet.

“… What… are you doing… in my closet?” Amami asked slowly, eyes owlish. There was no accusing tone in his voice, just utter and complete confusion.

“…” Saihara blushed bright red. _Please, kill me now…_

“AMAMI!!” Ouma practically screeched in Saihara’s ear, scrambling away from the detective as he flailed his arms, getting to his feet, “No! Wait! Quick! Ah, quick, now! NOW!”

As soon as Ouma screamed out the command, a flourish of joyous piano music suddenly played, which Saihara deduced must be Kaede, who, for some reason, must be here too? _Why? Why Kaede?_ As the piano music burst through, a flurry of rainbow light beams flashed and sprayed the room while confetti rained from the ceiling and sudden doves appeared out of nowhere, circling the room, feathers fluttering around.   _What… Iruma? Himioko? Are they here too??_

Before Saihara could even comment on the strangeness of what was going on, a portrait rolled down from the ceiling. It was a painting of Ouma holding Amami bridal style. Ouma was shirtless and grossly exaggerated, muscles bursting and flexing while Amami looked like a swooning maiden in Ouma’s burly arms, his expression nothing short of pure bliss. Only one person could paint such a beautiful yet atrocious painting. _Angie too?! … Well actually, that isn’t surprising. This sort of thing is right up her alley…_

Ouma, quickly regaining his composure, slid out on his knees out of the closet, just past Amami, who was frozen in place, probably shell-shocked from whatever the hell was happening right now. Ouma, with a sudden rose in his mouth, turned to face Amami, spitting the rose out and offering it to Amami.

“You have been chosen, by me, to go on a date with me and be my boyfriend! An honour, I know!” Ouma puffed out his chest, winking slyly to Amami, “Overwhelmed, huh?” Ouma said, his voice laced with cockiness.

Amami turned, staring down at the kneeling Ouma. Saihara noted how Amami trembled, and he winced. _Poor Ouma… I hope he can handle rejection well…_

“Ha… haha! Hahaha! Of course, ha! You’re such an idiot!” Amami laughed, nearly doubling over as he just leaned down and embraced Ouma. “I can’t believe you went through all this trouble just for me!”

“But of course! A supreme ruler is nothing but impressive when courting those he wants!” Ouma responded, fist pumping the air as he looked to Saihara and nodded, giving the detective a thumbs-up.

… Shuichi Saihara had decided that day, that the only mystery he couldn’t solve, was that of Ouma Kokichi and Amami Rantarou.

_… Wait, why am I even here again?!_

 


	9. Teasing Ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: okay okay but oumami fluff?? ouma carried bridal style?? kisses/??? fluff

##  **Teasing Ouma**

“What did Ouma do now?” Amami asked with a sigh. It was an average day at the Academy for Gifted Inmates, with Ouma lying sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain while Angie giggled and poked his body with a stick.

Tenko huffed, her arms crossed as she said “Well it’s not my fault this happened to him… He decided to sneak up on me and pull a prank! He should know by now how stupid of an idea that is!”

“Yeah, well… he’s Ouma.” Amami chuckled, watching now as Angie took out a marker, poised just above Ouma’s face. Ouma’s eyes widened, and he raised his arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself, yelling,

“Nooo! Angie, I command you, don’t do this! Angie, noooo!” Ouma whined, but alas, to no avail. Angie cackled, descending upon him with her marker, beginning to mark his face with the unique style of The SHSL Artist. (AKA she drew dicks on his face)

Amami laughed, watching Ouma struggle weakly against Angie for a while before stepping past Tenko. Angie squeaked as Amami lifted her up and placed her back down next to Tenko then looked to Ouma, who was curled up in the fetal position in an attempt to shield himself from Angie. _It’s a shame that our student handbooks don’t come with a camera… Could’ve used the photo as leverage against him. Oh, well, he’d probably try to break my handbook if I ever did a thing like that. Too bad._

Amami leaned down, scooping up Ouma in his arms and adjusting him so he was in Amami’s arms, bridal style. As Angie began to squeal and Tenko started to snicker, Ouma opened his eyes, realizing his compromising position.

“What-Huh? H-How dare you mock me!” Ouma barked at the two laughing girls before turning his heated glare towards Amami. “Let me down, at once!”

“Hmmmmm… Nah.” Amami smirked, enjoying the ever-growing blush on Ouma’s cheeks.

“I said, let me down, you… you, pebble!” Ouma yelled, beginning to slam his fists against Amami. There was no force behind his blows though, so Amami only laughed off his frail attempts at attacking him. _Seems as though I need to counterattack, otherwise his fit will never end…_

Making sure Angie and Tenko could definitely see, Amami swept down until he was face-to-face with Ouma and pressed a small kiss on the others nose.

The results were more than expected. As Angie started to shriek and Tenko burst out laughing, clutching her sides, Ouma had become completely red, so red that Amami could feel the heat resonating from Ouma’s cheeks.

“Y-YOU EGG!” Ouma screeched, trying in vain to push himself away from Amami, but Amami merely tightened his grasp on the boy, trying not to collapse from laughter at Ouma’s reaction. ”S-STOP LAUGHING! ALL OF YOU STOP!” Ouma’s commanded, but the room was too full of laughter for his order to go through. Ouma let out a loud groan before burrowing his face against Amami’s neck, defeated.

“Now now, I’m sorry Ouma.” Amami laughed, beginning to walk off, “I couldn’t help it. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” Amami chuckled, exiting the room as Ouma just groaned again in response.

“Good luck trying to wash off the sharpie!” Angie called out as they left, giggling wildly.

Ouma’s loud and exasperated wail of horror could be heard from the hallway as they parted.

 


	10. Should've Known Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello! I wanted to ask if you could write Kaede x Miu fluff? If that's too much to ask for it's alright and have a good day/afternoon/night!

##  **Should’ve Known Better**

Kaede should’ve known better. All the red flags were raised after all, how did she not know better?

The first red flag was that Iruma wanted to show off an invention. Kaede, as well as all the other students knew that if Iruma wanted to show off an invention, you would probably need cover to duck behind. That’s not to say all her inventions blow up, oh no, she was the SHSL Inventor after all, she shouldn’t have earned that title if her inventions constantly exploded. No, it was because Iruma’s inventions were _meant_ to be explosive. While she could invent some pretty miraculous things, she preferred to invent things more suited to her nature, which explained the explosive nature of her inventions.

The second red flag was that Iruma wanted to specifically show _just Kaede_ an invention. That was basically painting the target on Kaede’s back and giving Iruma the bow. And as appreciative Kaede was for the gifts Iruma would give, they latter usually ended up in the nurse’s office after receiving said gift.

The third and final red flag?

“Alright Kiibo, you ready to fire?”

Kiibo nodded, prepping his hand cannon and aiming to the sky.

_Oh god please let me survive with all of my limbs still intact…_

“Iruma…?” Kaede said slowly, “W-What is this?”

Iruma turned to look to Kaede and winked. “Whattaya think dummy? It’s my newest invention! Well, technically, it’s an upgrade for good old reliable Kiibo over here!” She patted the robot’s back, who just grunted in response, arm still pointed up to the sky and waiting orders.

“Alright… But, what’s this got to do with me? Kaede asked nervously, eyeing Kiibo’s hand. It was emitting a pink glow and humming at a low-pitched frequency, making Kiibo’s hand vibrate ever-so slightly.

Oh yes, Kaede how no idea what this was, and it terrified her.

“Weeeelllll, if I remember correctly, you’re The SHSL… Folklorist, right?” As Kaede gave her a confused frown, Iruma starting to crack up, slapping her knee and going, “Ah I’m just joking with you! I know I know! Piano!”

“Yeah… Pianist. But, what’s this got to do with Kiibo?” Kaede asked, looking to the robot, who was still in position to fire.

“Iruma has requested my assistance for a project dedicated to you!” Kiibo declared rather bluntly, making both girls blush a bit, “Furthermore, Iruma is the SHSL Inventor, with a success rate of 74% towards all of her inventions! So my interest was piqued when she came to me with the idea of an upgrade!”

“Alright, so… what’s this upgrade then…?” Kaede asked, eyes shifting from Iruma to Kiibo. Iruma grinned, pulling her goggles down over her eyes as she put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger to Kiibo.

“Alright, ready?” Kiibo nodded, eyes narrowed in determination. “Begin to charge!”

Kiibo began to glow neon blue, the lights on his panels flickering in various patterns as the low-pitched humming went up, becoming higher and higher. Kaede could feel the quick shift in temperature as she started to sweat, her throat suddenly parched and her mouth quickly drying. “WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Kaede yelled out in fear, but all she got in response was a crazed laughter from Iruma.

“STATUS REPORT?! HOW CHARGED UP ARE YA??” Iruma demanded Kiibo, not flinching from the awesome display of power Kiibo was demonstrating.  

“FULLY CHAAAAARRRGED!” Kiibo screamed back, his entire body rattling so hard you could hear each individual gear clattering inside of him.

Iruma continued to laugh like a mad scientist as Kaede quickly scrambled behind the inventor, cowering as Iruma cried out,

“NOW, FIIIIIIREEEE!!!”

Kiibo let out a ferocious scream of power, “FIIIIRRRRING NOW!”

And as he screamed, a harsh, neon blue light burst forth from Kiibo’s palm, shooting upwards.

The light was dazzling, blinding Kaede. She cried out, almost falling from the glow, but a hand around her waist caught her just in time. “Careful! You’re gonna miss the show!” Iruma said, pulling Kaede right up next to her, slinging her arm around her. “Now look, look! Look up!” Iruma urged, grabbing Kaede’s chin and turning her head upwards. Kaede squinted, staring up as she saw… herself?

It… it was her, only, younger, way younger. She was in her middle school uniform, up on stage with a grand piano, playing a fast melody.  From this perspective, it seemed as though someone from the audience was taking a video of the young Kaede’s performance. _This is… my recital, my recital back in middle school!”_ Kaede realized, watching the holographic video in awe.

“Behold! I created what every sci-fi setting has and needs, hologram projector things! Now we’re in a real future-like sci-fi setting, huh?” Iruma laughed heartily.

“I-I thought you were upgrading my blaster…” Kiibo said, looking up at the hologram with a bit of a pout.

“Silence!” Iruma said, turning her attention away from the disappointed robot and to Kaede, grinning wide. “So, how do ya like it?”

“It’s… its great Iruma.” Kaede smiled, walking over to her and giving her a hug. “Thank you, this is… this is a great gift.”

“Nooooo problem!” Iruma said, hugging back. “Anything to make you smile!”

Kaede blushed, burying her face into Iruma’s shoulder for a moment, savouring the sweet moment.

“…” Kiibo looked around, a bit awkward, before hesitantly asking “C-Can I go?”

“No! The video’s not done!”

Kiibo sighed. He should’ve known better than to trust Iruma.


	11. As Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma calls himself a liar because a small part of him wants someone figure out his cheery, confident personality is all a facade.
> 
> Warning: Character death

“N-Nooo! I-Iruma?!” Kaede shrieked, running over and just stopping short of Iruma, collapsing to her knees as she stared helplessly at the lifeless body.

Ouma watched as the other students filed in, expressing shock and horror over the death of one of their classmates. They cried out in rage and fear, they wailed in grief and sorrow, but Ouma didn’t. No, Ouma kept his cool, keeping his face, his expression, his entire posture in a neutral stance. He wouldn’t let something like grief overtake him. As a leader, it was his part of his responsibility to stay clam in dire scenarios such as this. Seeing a corpse? Just another typical day in the life of the Supreme Ruler. This wasn’t anything he’d cry over…

_“Hey, Ouma! Wanna test out an awesome new invention on Kiibo? I bet ya it’ll totally mess with his system, ahaha!”_

Questions quickly began to rise from the group of students as they began their investigation. Everyone looked to one another, asking around, until it was finally revealed that Ouma was the one who discovered the body. Immediately, Ouma felt all eyes on him.

Ouma merely smiled back, waving to all the accusing glares and blinking innocently. “Now… you don’t really think I could’ve done this… do you now?”

“Weren’t you the first one to discover the body?” Tenko asked, her form shifting into an aikidou stance, as if she were afraid Ouma would lash out.

“Hmmm. Yes, I was actually!” Ouma said, deciding not to egg her on while she’s on edge. “But discovering a body and killing someone, those are two very different things, aren’t they?”

“Still, it is suspicious that you were the first one to stumble onto her corpse…” Toujo murmured, looking over Ouma. “Wouldn’t you agree Ouma?”

“Are you just saying that because I’m a liar?” Ouma pouted playfully, pressing his hands childishly on his cheeks as he said this. The others shifted uneasily at his cheery demeanour, as expected of course. It was no lie that he was a liar, in fact, it was probably one of the only real truths known about him. Of course though, he didn’t kill Iruma. He just happened to stumble onto her body! If he was going to go through with murder, his plan would be much more thought out than that! It’s what was expected of him, after all.

_“Huh? Something to mess with Amami, huh? Don’t tell me it’s because you have a crush on the guy, is it? Ha, I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Why are you blushing? Oh, don’t tell me I was right, was I? Was I?? Ouuummmmaaa!!”_

“Ouma, you won’t mind then, if someone keeps an eye on you? I mean, in case you’re the killer and you wanted to tamper with evidence.” Kaede said, tacking on that last bit a bit clumsily. Ouma simply nodded to Kaede, grinning,

“Not a problem at all!” He chuckled. No one trusted him. But that was alright. Ouma expected this too.

_“D-Don’t be mad, please Ouma? I-I’m really really reeeeaaaally sorry, please,  f-forgive me… Here, how about I make something, just for you?”_

And so, throughout Ouma’s investigation, Shinguji stuck by his side, keeping a close eye on the ruler as he approached Iruma’s corpse.

_“I just don’t like it when people get mad at me… But, you’re always so cheery Ouma. You’re always so confident. I know I seem confident all the time… But I’m not. I’m… a coward. I’m weak Ouma.”_

_No Iruma… I’m not as strong as you think… I…_

Ouma crouched down next to Iruma’s body, examining her. When he had discovered her body, her eyes were wide open, staring sightlessly in utter and complete horror. At what she was staring at, Ouma would have to discover for himself. But… the absolute terror in her eyes… What was she thinking of before her final moments? Was she praying for help that would never come? Did she put up a fight? Did she scream for anyone to rescue her? How long until she was finally put out of her misery? _… Could I have saved her?_

_“You’re always so happy and confident, I wish I could be like you… Argh! You gotta tell me, how do you do it Ouma?”_

_“Hehehe… Well… it’s because, I’m a great liar, Iruma.”_

“… Ouma? Are you alright?” Shinguji asked, noticing the tears shimmering in the corners of Ouma’s eyes.

Ouma looked to Shinguji, before quickly blinking the tears away and pinching his nose. “Uh, I will be when I’m away from this corpse! Dead bodies smell awful!” Ouma whined, bouncing up onto his heels and walking off. Behind him, he heard offended and disgusted gasps as well as a tired sigh from Shinguji.

No one saw Ouma raise a hand up to wipe away the cascade of tears dripping from his face. Ouma wish they did… but they didn’t.

_… And they shouldn’t. I have to stay cool, cheery, and confident. I have to keep composure. Because I’m strong._

_… Right Iruma?_


	12. The Buddy System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma tells Amami that they should sleep in the same room every night, claiming it's so he can protect Amami.

##  **The Buddy System**

“I have an announcement!” Ouma declared, climbing up and standing atop the table where Amami, Kaede and Saihara were eating breakfast at. Saihara let out an annoyed grunt as Ouma’s foot knocked over his cup of juice, spilling it all over the table and Saihara’s clothes. As Kaede gasped, helping the detective clean himself, all the others turned their attention to Ouma, who had his hands on his hips and a very serious look on his face.

“Due to our current predicament, being stuck in a killing game and all, I have an idea that will lessen the chances of one of us being murdered!”

“Huh. No way. Tell us more.” Himiko said flatly, continuing to munch on her cereal, back turned away from Ouma.

“Very well, I will!” Ouma said, oblivious to Himiko’s sarcastic tone. He pulled out from his pocket, a folded piece of paper. “On this sheet of paper, I have all of us divided into pairs! Ever heard of the buddy system? Quick, Maki, explain!” Ouma pointed to her, not waiting for anyone to respond to his previous question.

Maki sighed, rolling her eyes as she said, “The buddy system is when you stick with-”

“Yes, exactly, good job Maki!” Ouma interrupted before she could even finish. Maki just shook her head and continued to finish her toast. “Now, I have given everyone, buddies! You are to stick with them at all times, from breakfast till dinner till bedtime! Never, under _any_ circumstances, leave your partner alone, got it? It’s for our safety, after all, to prevent murder!”

“What about when we go to bed?” Kaito asked, “Are you saying we gotta sleep together in the same bed?”

“Yes, exactly, good for you for catching on!” Ouma nodded, opening up the piece of paper. “Now, listen closely, for who you’re being ship- I mean, paired with!”

“Huuuuh? What was that?” Angie said, eyes widening, “Did you say-?”

“No, silence!” Ouma said quickly, his hands squeezing at the paper, causing to crinkle loudly. But everyone heard Ouma slip up there, and they all inwardly groaned to themselves. Well, everyone except for Amami, who just chuckled and kept his gaze focused on the little ruler.

“Now, listen up! Amami, you have the honour of being partnered up with me, got it?” Ouma said, his voice full of authority and leaving no room for questions as he looked down at his new partner.

Amami just nodded, smiling, “Well, if you so command it.”

“Pffft, ahahaha, hahaha!” Kaito began to roar with laughter, slapping and shaking the table he, Maki, Kiibo and Iruma where at. “I get it! You only made up this list-buddy bullshit just so you could sleep with Amami, haha! Ha! That’s a clever one Ouma, haha! Wish I thought of it myself!”

“Whhhhat? No way! How expected of though!” Angie cried out, pressing her cheeks together and looking to Ouma with her mouth hanging open.

“If you wanted to ask him out, just, ask him. Don’t go through all this trouble and pester us…” Saihara grumbled, wiping the juice from his clothes.

“Wha-Huh? No, no!! Silence, all of you!” Ouma yelled, stomping his feet and waving his arms. “How dare you accuse me-WAH!!”

In his fit of anger, Ouma had stepped onto the spot where the juice was spilt, causing him to slip on the wet surface. His body lurched forward towards Saihara, who was staring up at Ouma with a tired expression, as if he accepted his fate, but was thankfully pushed out of the way by Kaede. As Saihara dodged the incoming Ouma, the young ruler tumbled off the table and landed face-first onto the ground, letting out a surprised yelp as he did.

“Ouma!” Amami cried, jumping up from his seat and rushing over to Ouma’s side. The boy laid on the floor, crumpled upon impact, his arms sticking out and his face pressed against the tiled floor. The paper with the buddy-system had fluttered right next to him, stained with juice. “Ouma, hey, are you alright?” Amami asked, putting a hand on Ouma’s shoulder and shaking gently.

“Nnngh… ow… what happened?” Ouma groaned, lifting his face and revealing a large purple bruise on his forehead.

“Oh! That’s uh, that’s a nasty fall you took there.” Amami winced, taking the others boy scarf and wrapping it around the unsightly blemish. He scooped Ouma up in his arms, cradling him close as he said, “C’mon, let’s get you to the nurse’s office, alright? You shouldn’t just stand up on tables like that, now look at you!” Amami scolded, both teasing and seriousness melded into his voice.

“How else was I going to get everyone’s attention though? I’m too short!” Ouma whined as the two new ‘buddies’ exited the kitchen, their light bickering still echoing throughout the halls.

As everyone tried to digest what just happened, Angie skipped over to the piece of paper that Ouma had abandoned, giggling as she singed, “Now let’s see who he shipped everyone up with!” She snatched up the paper and began to read.

“… Well? What’s it say?” Kaito asked, walking over to peek too.

Angie stared at the sheet for a moment longer before laughing out loud, waving the black note for all to see.


	13. Not Dead (Cont. of 'We Were Supposed to Have Breakfast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pssst.... post amami's suicide ouma.... at the class trial... for a continuation of your fic where he killed himself yo....
> 
> Warnings: Character death and suicide mention stuffs

##  **Not Dead**

Amami wasn’t dead.

No, no he _was not dead_ and Ouma refused to hear anyone say anything otherwise. The corpse that everyone was investigating right now? It was _not Amami._ The description and photos from the Monokuma file? _Not Amami._ That supposed goodbye letter that was left on the nightstand? _Not from Amami._ Amami was _not dead._ He couldn’t be, Ouma was just with him yesterday! There’s _no way that Amami is dead._

So Ouma accused Shirogane for even trying to use her cosplay skills to look like Amami. He screamed at her, asking how could she, _how could she_ do this? It was sick, it was twisted, it was so _wrong._ ‘It’s always the quiet ones!’ Ouma had yelled, ‘If I had the power to I’d execute you myself!’.  Gonta has to physically hold Ouma back as he howled and screeched at Shirogane, who cowered behind Tojou and started to cry, repeating to Ouma’s deaf ears that this was not her and that was Amami, but she was lying, she was lying, lying lying because that _WAS NOT_ Amami.

Ouma then left the gym, intent on finding Amami. The poor idiot must have gotten lost, yeah, that’s most likely it. This academy is quite large after all, he must be struggling to find everyone in this vast and large building. He’ll probably look down at the corpse posing at him and laugh at the stupidity of it, because why would the killer disguise the body as one of the remaining students? How absurd! What a riot! Dark humour, yeah, that was right up Amami’s alley.

Ouma had lost track of time searching all over for Amami, so when he heard that it was time for the trial, Ouma groaned. Now both he and Amami were going to be late, pissing Monokuma off delaying precious time needed for the trial. As Ouma made his way towards the trial grounds, he met up with all the remaining students, who were staring at him with a variety of expressions. Eyes narrowed, pitying looks, tear-stained cheeks, disgruntled frowns, pitiful murmurings… What? What was this? And… Amami, where was Amami?

“Upuhuhuhu! Now that everyone’s finnnnnaaaaly here, let’s start the class trial!” Monokuma said, dancing in his chair.

“… But Amami’s not here.” Ouma said sharply, looking to Monokuma with a glare. “We can’t start without him. Aren’t you going to get him? He’s probably lost in this huge, godforsaken place!”

Monokuma stared at him for a moment before starting to laugh again, “Puhuhuhuhuhu! You’re riiiighhhht! Amami _is_ missing! But we can’t wait no longer! Everyone’s eager to start the class trial, so we’ll just have to start without him!”

“… Alright then.” Ouma said uneasily, looking to where Amami usually… was… but…?

“W-Why is there a death portrait where Amami’s supposed to be?” Ouma demanded the bear, “He’s not dead you know! Take that down!!”

Monokuma blinked, “Oh, ohhhh! Right right, sorry about that, guess I got, excited, huh?” Monokuma began to waddle to Amami’s podium, but Kaede raised her hand.

“Just… stop. Stop.” She said, wiping her eyes and taking a breath. “Stop indulging him, alright Monokuma?”

“Indulging him? Whatever do you mean?” Monokuma replied, tipping his head to the side as he repeated Ouma’s words, “Amami isn’t dead is he? I mean, Ouma just saw him last night, there’s no way at all that the body you all discovered and Amami, are one of the same, arrreeee they?”

“Stop that!” Kaede yelled, turning to look to Ouma firmly, “I’m sorry Ouma, but I can’t let this go on any further! Amami… Amami is dead! That body we were investigating was really him! He’s dead!”

“Wha… what the hell?” Ouma spat, practically snarling at Kaede. “What kind of sick joke is that?! Don’t mess with me! Amami is NOT DEAD!” Ouma screamed, pointing to the death portrait, “It’s a lie! That is a lie! That Monokuma file is a lie! It’s part of the killer’s trap to make us THINK he’s dead, but he’s NOT DEAD! HE CAN’T BE, I WAS WITH HIM YESTERDAY!!!”

“Ouma…” Kaede murmured, “Please, don’t make me prove you your wrong… “

“IT’S A TRAP, YOU HEAR? SHIROGANE HAS COSPLAY SKILLS, SHE COULD’VE DISGUSIED THE BODY! AND SAIHARA COULD’VE TAMPERED WITH EVIDENCE, OR ANGIE COULD’VE CREATED A DUMMY, OR HIMIKO USED M-MAGIC! IT’S NOT AMAMI!!!” Ouma screeched at her, his grip on the podium so tight that he could hear it creak under pressure.

Kaede sighed, biting her lip and closing her eyes, wiping away a stray tear. When she opened them again, her expression was full of determination. “Okay then, I’ll show you why that body is 100% Amami’s!” She pulled out the Monokuma file, scrolling down before showing it to Ouma, pointing to a specific line in the text and saying, “Here, read that, alright?”

“Hmmph… like this will prove anything…” Ouma muttered, snatching it from Kaede’s hands and looking to where Kaede had pointed.

_The victim’s chest, neck and thighs seemed to have been marked up. These marks area faint red, most likely caused by someone sucking or biting the victim. These marks were approximately made around night time._

“You… you said you spent the night with Amami, right?” Kaede whispered, “So, you can confirm for yourself, that, all those… those love bites, right? You can confirm for yourself, if you’re the one who gave them to Amami, that… that it’s really Amami, right?”

Ouma looked again at the Monokuma file, scanning the photo closely. Sure enough, underneath Amami’s shirt, there were several marks on his skin, all red. Ouma could remember… the way Amami’s skin felt under his lips. He could remember each red spot, each spot that he marked, on Amami, claiming him as his own… But… How did Shirogane… or Himiko… or… Saihara… mimic… the love bites?

Ouma began to quiver, his shivering hands searching himself until he found that note, that note by the nightstand. Ouma had crumpled it up in a ball and stuffed it deep in his pockets, because he couldn’t believe, no, he wouldn’t… it couldn’t have been written by Amami… right? He straightened out the note again, rereading it.

_“I love you. I’m sorry. Goodbye.”_

“Ouma…well? Do you… believe now?” Kaede asked quietly.

“… Amami is… he’s…?” Ouma felt his mouth go numb, finding hard to speak, to find words as he stared down at the facts. There was no way anyone could’ve known about the hicky marks and where exactly each one was on Amami’s body… there was no way… no way at all… unless… unless…

“Is that… r-really… Amami?” Ouma asked slowly, looking to Kaede desperately. He pleaded internally for her to say no, to tell him that no, that’s wrong, Amami wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be! He was merely a trick, an illusion by the killer to throw everyone off their trail… It couldn’t be… It can’t be… _Please… tell me… Tell me I’m wrong, tell me this is wrong, refute me, scold me, do anything but say…_

“… Yes Ouma. It is. That’s Amami.”

“…” Ouma looked down again, to the picture of Amami’s corpse, then to the death portrait at his podium, then to the note again. He studied each one slowly, carefully.

And then, he sunk to his knees, clutching the file and Amami’s final note to his chest. He heard the rush of footfall towards him, he felt hands urging him back up to his feet but… It was all just background noise. It wasn’t real… no, this _couldn’t_ be real, because Amami was, just with him… yesterday…? Wasn’t he smiling with him yesterday?

_Where… where did it go wrong Amami?_

_…_

_“Hey… Ouma?”_

_“Mmm, what is it…? Sleepy…”_

_“Oh, sorry… I just, I love you, Ouma.”_

_“Hnngh? Love you too, idiot… go to bed…”_

_“Okay… okay…”_

_“…”_

_“Hey, Ouma…?”_

_“…”_

_“… Sleeping already, heh…_

_Ouma… I’m sorry.”_


	14. Don't Show Kiibo the Panta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write Ouma and Amami going on a double date with any other couple/ship for DRV3? c:

##  **Don’t Show Kiibo the Panta**

Doing anything with both Ouma and Kiibo was like courting disaster.

Kiibo was a robot who takes everything too seriously and Ouma was a child who took nothing seriously. While Kiibo took everything literally and gave everything his best effort, Ouma was a slacker who’d push his work on other people. If you were to put Kiibo and Ouma alone in a room together, that room would be covered in Panta and Kiibo would be glitching out due to Panta-overload, something that has _actually happened_. It was safe to say then, that no one in their right mind would _ever_ let Ouma anywhere near Kiibo again.

Unless… Ouma was dating Amami, who just so happened to be best friends with Kaede… who just so happens to be dating Kiibo… and who just so happened, to ask for a double date.

Amami couldn’t tell Kaede ‘no’ to her request, he just couldn’t! How could he pass up the most perfect opportunity to watch shit hit the fan? Kaede had no idea of the past Kiibo and Ouma shared, no one ever wanted to bring that up again! It was the perfect opportunity to watch his boyfriend wreak havoc and to watch Kaede shit her pants in shock.

_Today’s going to be a fun day._

Amami had told Kaede that he’s plan out the days events. He also had told Kaede to keep it just between them that this was going to be a double date. Naturally, Amami kept this information na secret of Ouma too. All that was left now, was to choose a place within the academy that the other students wouldn’t mind too much if that certain place just happened to be non-exisistent the next day. He decided the best place would be the park. It wasn’t a very large park, just a fountain, a nature trail, overgrown grass and trees  and picnic tables… Amami was sure no one would miss a place like that.

Amami had packed a picnic for all four of them (did Kiibo need to eat? What did he to eat? Amami brought various oils and gear bits given to him by Iruma just to make sure Kiibo had something to digest… if he could digest?), and sat at a picnic table, waiting for Kaede and Kiibo. Ouma had run off to the bathroom and had said he’ll meet Amami afterwards.

“Oh, hey Amami!” Kaede waved, dragging Kiibo along towards him. Kiibo blinked, scanning Amami for a moment before asking,

“Amami? What are you doing here? It seems you have a picnic basket loaded with food, but it seems too much for you to process! Are you waiting for someone?”

Amami chuckled as Kaede smiled and elbowed Kiibo, receiving a dull _thunk_ in response. “Surprise! It’s a double date! I know you said you wanted to try new things, humanly things, so, what’s more human than a double date?”

“A real human? Two humans? A mass of humans.” Kiibo answered. Kaede and Amami just laughed in response, leaving Kiibo looking very confused, looking around as he asked, “If this is a double date, then, shouldn’t there be four of us? Who did Amami bring?” Kiibo paused, his eyes glowing a bit brighter as he said, “Searching my databases, the most probable person that Amami could have brought would have to be…” Kiibo paled as it dawned on him “Oh. Oh no.”

“Huh, what’s up?” Kaede asked as she took a seat at the picnic table.

“Amami? Huh, who you with? Huuuh? Is that Kaede and… Kiiiiiibo?” Ouma yelled, running over to the trio as quickly as he could.

“Kaede, I request we abort this double date immediately.”

“Huh? Why?” Kaede asked, “Is it because of Ouma? Hey c’mon, Ouma can’t be that bad if Amami’s with him, right?”

“The fact that you said all of those words without any trace of sarcasm or humour is quite troublesome. I again, urgently request, to abort this date.”

“Abort the date? Whaaat? Are you and Kaede together?” Ouma asked, bounding towards Kiibo with a cheeky grin. “Never would’ve believed that you and Kaede would get together, no way!” Ouma laughed, “Congratulations!”

“C-Congratulations accepted.” Kiibo stuttered, giving Amami a glare. Amami just shrugged innocently, saying,

“Kaede’s the one who wanted a double date.”

“Does she not know of the incident that occurred weeks prior?!”

“What incident?” Kaede asked, eyebrows raised, “Is there something I should know?”

“Hmm, nope! Not at all!” Ouma laughed, sitting next to Amami. Kiibo twitched, watching as Ouma looked over the picnic basket.

“Ouma… I politely ask of you to not do anything… Ouma-like. I would just like to experience a normal double date.”

“Well too bad!” Ouma laughed, sticking his tongue out, “A date with a supreme ruler such as myself is anything _but_  normal!” As Kiibo just face-palmed, “Now Amami, what did you pack for us to eat? Better not be something shitty like last time.”

“Relax, I got your favourite…” Amami smiled, sneaking a glance at Kiibo before pulling out a purple soda bottle. “Grape Panta!”

…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP_

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?” Ouma screeched, covering his ears and burrowing his face into Amami’s shoulders. Amami put his arms around Ouma and turned his back to the bright light beams flashing from Kiibo. Kaede was shrieking and had run over to cower with Ouma and Amami, hiding behind both of them as she screamed to Kiibo,

“KIIBO? W-WHAT’S GOING ON?”

Kiibo turned to look not at the scared group of students, but to the table, where the grape Panta stood. His eyes zoomed in and out, focusing on the sugary liquid before opening his fist and aiming his palm at the plastic bottle. “THREAT DETECTED.” Kiibo said in a large and monotone voice. “ELIMINATION SEQUENCE COMMENCING IN FIVE… FOUR…” His palm began to glow harshly, the sound of whirring gears and clicking mechanisms.

“N-NOO!” Ouma screamed, trying to reach out for the Panta bottle, but Amami held him back, keeping a firm grasp on the smaller one’s waist. Ouma struggled in vain as Amami yelled,

“NO OUMA, IT’S NOT WORTH IT!”

“THREE… TWO…”

“NOT THE GRAPE PAAAANNNTA!!!”

“ONE!!!”

The force of the attack was so powerful that it threw Amami, Ouma and Kaede back a few feet. A deafening screech flooded the air as everyone was linded by the all-powerful light-beam. Amami’s arms searched through the blindness and found the shivering form of Ouma and the tense one of Kaede. He grabbed them both, ensuring they were both still semi-intact before trying to squint through the steam. Before him, he saw splinters of wood, topped off with burning embers where the picnic table once was. Just behind that, Kiibo had retracted his arm, looking rather satisfied with himself.

“Threat eliminated.” He declared, dusting himself off.

It was on that day, that Amami had warned everyone, never to have a Panta with Kiibo.


	15. What Makes a Supreme Ruler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amami nearly dies.

##  **What Makes a Supreme Ruler?**

When you have the title of being the SHSL Supreme Ruler, naturally, you were going to turn heads and garner attention from all sorts of people. When you have the face of Ouma and smiled like a goddamn angel, you again, would attract attention from a variety of people, mostly woman, but men too couldn’t help but stare in awe at Ouma’s warm grin. Combine those two aspects together, and you’d have a charismatic and powerful person in the form of one, Ouma Kokichi.

And having both aspects definitely helped in landing Ouma a date with one Amami Rantarou. Tall boy with sea foam green hair and a shit-eating grin… Yeah, that was the kind of person Ouma liked. Someone who could both care for others yet match his mean streak, Amami Rantarou was everything Ouma wanted in a partner, so when Ouma demanded Amami to go out on a date with him, he had prepared… _alternatives_ if Amami were to reject his proposal. However, none of those other options were needed, as Amami very quickly and easily complied with Ouma’s request.

So now, it was time. Ouma had in his hands, two bottles of grape Panta, ready to share with Amami on their first official date. They had agreed to meet in the rec room and just play a few games and chat. Nothing really spectacular, a bit too plain for Ouma’s tastes, but it’s best not to overwhelm the commoners on the first date. You start off with something on their level, and then you reel them in with all of your glory, wealth and possessions.

As Ouma approached the door of the rec room, hand on the handle, he paused. He could swear he… heard something? It sounded like a set of voices… At least two for sure. _Could Amami already be in there waiting for me? But wait, there was another voice in there… Did Amami bring someone else? Tch! I won’t be a third wheel on my own date, who did he bring?!_ Ouma pressed his ear to the door, focusing his perception to the room.

“What… what happened to you?! Why are you doing this?!?”

“Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!! I hate you, I hate you I HATE YOU!! No more of you, no more, no more!”

“N-No! AHhrgh! S-STOP!”

“WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Ouma yelled, his ruler persona kicking in as he shoved the rec room door open. His eyes focused on Amami, who had fallen to the ground and was clutching his bleeding knee. But Amami didn’t take notice to Ouma at all, no, he was too busy gazing upwards, his eyes wide with horror as he watched his own blood drip from the crimson-coated knife. Looming over Amami with a crazed smile and eyes void of emotion was… Himiko?

“H-Himiko? What…?” Ouma shook his head. No, he already knew what Himiko was plotting, it was obvious. Mustering up his bravado, Ouma said in a clear, firm voice. “Himiko! Put down that knife, now!”

“Huuuh? Oh, it’s you, my Supreme Ruler!” She sneered, giving him a half-assed courtesy.

“Stop this, now!” Ouma said, repeating, “Put down that knife!”

Himiko stared at him for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter, a hand covering her mouth to muffle the noise. She then motioned with her hand for Ouma to come at her, “Try and take it from me then!” She challenged.

“Ouma, get away!” Amami yelled, edging away from Himiko as he warned Ouma. He let out a small hiss, his bleeding leg limp and unresponsive as he tried to drag himself away, his hands shaking his useless leg in a desperate attempt to wake it up, but to no avail. “She’ll kill both of us if you stay here!”

Ouma looked to Amami, trying to get to him, but Himiko took a step forward, blocking his path. “You know he’s right… You saw me try to commit murder, which means now you’re a loose end!” Himiko said in an unsteady voice, advancing towards Ouma threateningly, “I have no choice but to make you disappear!”

“Don’t you come any closer!” Ouma warned, his mind racing. _What do I do? What do I do?! … No… I… But… I have no choice… if it’s to save Amami… then I have to try…_

“Or else what? What are ya gonna do?” Himiko taunted, twirling the knife deftly between her fingers.

“Or else… I’ll… have no choice but to do this!” Ouma cried out, revealing the bottles of Panta in both of his hands, pointing them both at Himiko.

“…”

“… Ouma… Ouma no…” Amami whined, burying his face in his bloodied hands before yelping, pulling away and looking disgusted with himself.

“… You… know those are bottles of that stupid soda, right?” Himiko asked, lowering the knife to just stare at Ouma with a dumbfounded expression, as if to say  _‘you cannot be serious right now’._

“Why yes, I do!” Ouma said, smirking, his eyes never leaving Himiko’s.

“… Okay then.” Himiko shrugged, “Makes this easier for me I guess.” She raised the knife, laughing as she added, “I expected at least a little bit of a fight from you, ya know! I knew you were all talk, no bite!”

Ouma smiled sweetly, “If there’s one thing I am, besides an amazing ruler, a cute face, and a masterful liar… I’m also, quite the trickster.” Ouma winked at Himiko before popping the caps off both Panta bottles.

A wet, gurgling spray shot out from both bottles, the purple, sugary liquid washing all over Himiko as she let out a surprised wail. “Ahhh! Yuck! I-I’m all sticky now!” She whined, trying to shake off the soda, her hat falling off her head and cape flailing wildly as she did so. Ouma took the opportunity to charge at her, letting out a loud battle cry, his arms outstretched as he collided head-first into Himiko. She gasped, driving the knife towards Ouma, but she had overestimated the power of the Panta! Using the sticky substance to his advantage, her grabbed Himiko’s wrist, digging his palms into her skin, allowing the sticky soda to bind them together! “G-Get off!” She screeched, trying to push Ouma away, but by putting her hand to his face, that only increased their entanglement in this sticky situation.

“You… will not, kill!” Ouma commanded, wrestling with the girl as he tried to reach for the knife, grunting as she kept rolling and squirming out of they, the knife so close but just out of reach. “S-Stay still! Argh!” Ouma yelled, kicking at the ground and trying to push himself closer.

A blur was suddenly above the two combatants, and before both of them could react, that blur came crashing down towards them, slamming itself right on top of Himiko’s head. Himiko could only let out a strangled cry that was cut short before she limply fell onto Ouma, the knife clattering at their side.

“Huh… What?” Ouma looked up, and saw Amami, trembling and barely keeping himself up, looking down at Himiko with a terrified look.

“Is she… is she…?””

Ouma crawled over to her, looking to her head. It was… definitely bleeding. And with the ceramic shards scattered around her, Ouma could tell that Amami the weapon used to knock Himiko out was most likely a vase. Ouma put a hand to her neck, looking for a vein and feeling a faint pulse. “She’s still alive… but, we should probably get her to the nurse’s office… you too… God… is you leg okay?” Ouma asked, seeing the wound still drip. Amami nodded, mumbling,

“I… I think. Maybe. I just… didn’t think she would… just… out of nowhere…” Amami shook his head, “Why Himiko…?”

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Ouma interrupted, picking up the knife and pointing it to the door, “Go, go get the others, and let them take care of you. I’ll stay and make sure she doesn’t wake up trying to stab me, alright? And here, take the knife with you… I don’t want to wrestle her again.”

“Ouma…” Amami whispered as he took the knife. He looked at the young leader with tender eyes, before stiffly leaning low enough to plant a small kiss to Ouma’s forehead. “T-Thank you, for saving me. I didn’t think you could’ve done it, to be honest…”

Ouma blushed, looking away as he stuttered, “W-Well, b-being a ruler, you have a specific skillset, and, well… ahem, y-you’re welcome.”

Amami smiled and let out a hoarse chuckle. He grunted as he started to limp off, looking back once more to Ouma, sharing a longing look before leaving the rec room.

Ouma watched him go, before turning his eyes back to Himiko, sighing as he took his scarf off and tried his best to treat her wound.

Treating wounds, fighting, good looks and leadership skills… all of these traits were that of Ouma Kokichi, The SHSL Supreme Ruler.

… But Ouma Kokichi, had wanted nothing more but to be a normal boy for on a date, for just even a couple of hours… if only…


	16. Make It Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After a particular gruesome execution, the stress of the killing game finally gets to Ouma, and he has a mental breakdown.
> 
> Warning: GORE GALORE. Okay? Please stay safe guys D: Also, character death, but you saw that one coming, huh?

##  **Make It Stop**

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s punishment timmmmmmmeeee!”

~~~

  ~ _Arts-and-Crafts Time with Miss Maki~_

~~~

Maki Harukawa. The SHSL Nursery School Teacher. While she didn’t seem like, she was a really kind and caring person. Yes she was soft-spoken and aloof, not really wanting to take part in activities with her classmates, but she cared, she really did. It showed every time she allowed herself to be the shoulder people cry and lean on and every time she passed down words of wisdom that felt well beyond her years. She was good at taking care of people and she was one of the most level-headed students here.

 _Then… how did it come to this_?

Maki Harukawa, standing stage center for all to see, in what appeared to be a mock playground, with broken see-saw’s and rusty slides. Maki was chained up to a swing, which was ominously swinging back and forth, back… and forth. Ouma gulped, watching the scene play before him, knowing the inevitable that was coming, but unable to pry his gaze away from the sight.

A Monokuma then appeared, wearing a pre-schooler’s outfit. It waddled onto stage with a basket in hand, full of all sorts of supplies. Paintbrushes and paint, crayons, pencils… scissors… exacto-knives… _N-No… please… don’t…_

Soon, more Monokuma waddled onto stage, each carrying their own basket that they claimed were arts and crafts supplies, ranging from things as absurd as a chainsaw to simple things like a worn-out dagger. The Monokuma’s cackled in unison, taking out their supplies, walking towards Maki with nothing but a lifeless glare in their eyes. Maki stared back, and as much as she tried to keep herself cool and aloof, it was easy for anyone to tell that she was failing miserably.

“N-No… please, no, no!” Make cried out, beginning to try and thrash her way out. Her movements only spurred the swing set, which only made the Monokuma cackle louder, starting to push her swing around the forming ring of Monokuma around her. As she was tossed around from Monokuma to Monokuma, the one Monokuma with a chainsaw began to rev up the device.

_N-No… God, no…_

Other Monokuma followed chainsaw-Monokuma’s lead, pulling out their supplies. One had dipped their paintbrush in luminescent green liquid… it was definitely not paint… One had pulled out his scissors, snipping it excitedly whenever Maki was pushed towards him but cursing as she just was out of reach. One pulled out a pencil, the lead replaced with a sharp knife blade. The Monokuma cheered as Maki was thrown around, faster and faster, and that chainsaw, that goddamned chainsaw, it was getting louder and louder…

_Don’t… Stop… Please… No…_

Finally, Maki was thrown against the Monokuma with the glowing green paintbrush, who cackled as it smeared the stuff against her arm. Maki screamed, wailing, her eyes streaming as her arm began to sizzle, the acid quickly burning through her clothes and soaking into her skin, the sound of flesh starting to bubble filling the room.

“No… No…” Ouma took a step back, trying to get away, but his eyes still glued to the screen.

As Maki was thrown away again, she landed in the clutches of a Monokuma with a tube of glue. With careful precision, the Monokuma lunged forth and stuck the glue right onto the base of Maki’s neck. As soon as the glue made contact, a large sizzling noise hissed out, casing Maki to gasp out and let out this wet gurgle, blood starting to drip from her lips as the tube of glue started to sink further, deeper, into her neck.

Ouma would have collapsed onto the floor if it wasn’t for Amami, who quickly saw the stumbling boy and ran over to catch him. “Ouma! Are you alright?” Amami asked shaking him lightly.

“No… Stop… No more… please…” Ouma whispered, scarcely aware of tears leaking from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.

Maki continued going around the ring of Monokuma, from having crayons shoved up her nose to scissors stabbing into her arms to tape covered with bugs and hair going over her eyes, Maki was becoming an indistinguishable, bloodied mess, decorated with miscellaneous items of torture. Her skin ran red, there were large gashes all over her, blood wouldn’t seeping onto the ground, bits of guts and organs were sticking out, sprinkling the floor and burns were seared onto every surface of her skin and bone. What Ouma was looking at, it wasn’t Maki… No, it couldn’t be Maki… that can’t be Maki…

“Make it stop…” Ouma whispered, “Make it stop… P-Please…”

But there was still one more thing to do before Maki’s execution was complete. As Maki was thrown around the circle of Monokuma one last time, the final push spiralling her near-dead body towards the Monokuma who was waiting since the beginning of the execution.

Chainsaw-Monokuma.

“No…. No…. Stop! Some stop this!” Ouma screamed, looking to the other students, who were all paralyzed in their own fear. “Hey, I-I’m ordering you, STOP THIS! SOMEONE, STOP THIS!” He demanded fiercely, panting.

But no one could. Everyone could only just helplessly watch as Maki was hurled towards the final Monokuma, who was roaring with laughter. Maki let out a final, pained, wet, soul-shattering cry of fear as she saw the incoming blades of the chainsaw. Ouma tried to rip his eyes as the chainsaw ripped into Maki, making contact face-first as it began to tear her nose into bits. The Monokuma laughed louder as Maki gurgled inhumanly, pushing the chainsaw further into her skull, as if trying to find bone.

“STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!” Ouma screamed, trying to escape Amami’s grasp. He was vaguely aware of Amami weeping, hugging him close and muttering,

“Ouma please, don’t, Ouma no, don’t… please… no…”

“LET ME GO! SHE’S HURT! SHE… NO! NO! HE CAN’T DO THIS!! WE CAN’T DO THIS!!” Ouma screamed, beginning to kick at punch at Amami, “LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Ouma demanded, his body quivering and cold, his tears drenching his scarf, “WE CAN’T JUST WATCH THIS! LET ME GO!!”

“OUMA, STOP!” Amami yelled, trying to pin down the violent ruler. “WE CAN’T DO ANYTHING! SHE’S GONE!”

“NO! NOO! LET ME GO! NOO!” Ouma roared, his fist colliding with Amami’s cheek. Amami grunted at the force of impact, spitting blood and coughing for a moment, before he he easily grabbed both of Ouma’s wrists, pinning him down.

“Please… Ouma… just stop…”

“Nooo…. No! NOOO!” Ouma panted, “No… No no no…” Ouma heaved, his body beginning to curl inwards as he felt his stomach twist unnaturally. “Noo…. Please, no more… I can’t… Not anymore… not anymore…” Ouma begged, clawing at the ground so hard that blood began to drip from his fingertips.

“None of us… want this… anymore… not ever… again…” Amami rasped, letting Ouma go and wiping his mouth and face. He stopped, looking to his hands and seeing a smear of blood from wiping his mouth. Amami made a retching nose, wiping the blood off on his pants. “G-God… Oh god…” Amami closed his eyes, shaking his head and burying his face in his hands. “Oh god… Maki… Maki no…”

Ouma gasped, trying to catch his breath, but through the gasping of tears, he couldn’t focus, and ended up back on the floor, curling up in a ball and hugging himself, sobbing as he could smell nothing but blood and hear nothing but Maki’s final, deafening cry before her grisly death.

“P-Please… M-Make it stop… Make it stop… P-Please…”

 


	17. Anything For You (cont. of Care For You/ Bandaging the Wounds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please write more Oumami, with a depressed Ouma ? (like that self harm fic maybe ?

##  **Anything For You**

Amami knocked on the door to Ouma’s room, rubbing his eyes and smacking his lips together, shifting from one foot to the next as he tried to wake himself up. He knew Ouma had probably slept in and was going to take at least another five minutes before he’s actually open the door. Not that Amami minded though, he’d let the boy take all the time he needed.

“Oi! Amami!” A deep voice called out, and it took Amami a second before he looked down and spotted Hoshi running over to him, huffing, as though he were in a hurry.

“Hmm? You alright? You seem out of breath.” Amami remarked, receiving an annoyed grunt from the breathless Hoshi.

“Ah, shaddup you… Ha… ah… Anyways, Kiibo and Kaito challenged me to a two on one tennis match, and I was wondering if you wanted to act as referee? I mean, not that we need one.” Hoshi smirked, swinging the racquet n his hands a few times. “Beating Kaito, ha! No problem! But I wonder how much of a challenge Kiibo will be…”

“Sounds fun, but I’m spending the day with Ouma today.” Amami shrugged, “Sorry. Maybe you can ask Tojou or Gonta, saw them eating breakfast still.”

Hoshi scoffed, crossing his arms, “It’s always Ouma, Ouma Ouma Ouma with you!” Hoshi clapped his hands together, childishly making kissy noises while asking, “What are ya, lovers now? Since when did you two get so attached to the hip?”

 _Since I found him in the pantry a week ago…_ “Eh, what can I say? He grows on you.” Amami smiled, looking to his watch. Ouma was sure taking his time…

“Sure… grow on you. As if! Thinks he knows better than us, lil shit…” Hoshi rolled his eyes. “Whatever dude, come out to the court if you want some real fun!” He said, waving bye as he walked away. Amami waved bye back before sighing, shaking his head and leaning on the wall next to Ouma’s door.  Minutes passed and Amami sighed again, looking to his watch once more. _He never takes this long… Is he… alright?_

Amami knocked on the door again, more forcefully as he called out, “Hey, Ouma! Are you there?” He awaited a moment for a response, and when none came, Amami decided that maybe Ouma just needed some extra sleep today. Perhaps he was just tired? Yeah, the boy had been through a lot the past week, wrestling with his own emotions while keeping up the appearance of a cocky, deceitful young leader. How Ouma kept up the façade around the others, Amami would never know. _I guess he really wasn’t joking about being a good liar._

The creaking of the door made Amami turn his head, and through the gap, Amami saw Ouma’s eyes peeking out, stopping at the sight of Amami. There were bags under Ouma’s eyes, dark as his skin seemed duller than usual. “Ouma…? Are you… alright?” Amami asked.

“Y-Yeah… Can you, come in?” Ouma whispered, his eyes darting up and down the hall, checking if anyone was coming.

Amami nodded and Ouma opened the door wider, motioning for Amami to enter. Upon entering, Amami caught sight of Ouma, half-dressed. His pants were on, but his hair was bundled up in a towel, and his chest with bare, save for… a purple bruise on his stomach.  “God, Ouma… what happened?” Amami asked, eyeing the sore spot of skin.

“I… slipped. In the shower.” Ouma mumbled, his face tinged red as he stared at the ground. “It was an accident, I just, it was stupid.”

“Oh, I see.” Amami nodded, “Well, we should probably go to the nurses office and-”

“I don’t want to go to the nurse’s office.” Ouma said, crossing his arms. Amami looked to him, tipping his head as he said,

“Oh, alright then… Should I just treat it here then?”

“I… I can treat it myself…” Ouma muttered, and Amami noted the way Ouma’s nails dug into his arms, not breaking skin but most certainly leaving marks.  “If there’s anything else you’d rather do today… You can go do that, you know? You don’t have to be stuck babysitting me…”

“Babysitting you?” Amami repeated, confused, “I’m not babysitting you Ouma, I’m just making sure you’re doing alright. I know it’s been rough on you the past week…”

“Well just because I had a shitty week doesn’t mean I have to drag you down with me, does it?” Ouma suddenly yelled, clenching his fists as he pointed to Amami, “If you want to go and hang out with Kaede or the others or play referee or whatever, then you can! You don’t have to be stuck with stupid, dumb… me…” Ouma trailed off, glaring at the floor before throwing back his arms, turning his back to Ouma, “Argh! You can just, go! Get out of here! Leave!” Ouma snapped, stomping to his closet.

Amami stared, dumbfounded for a moment before it clicked. “You… overheard my conversation with Hoshi, huh?” Amami asked, keeping at a distance as he addressed Ouma.

“It was right out my door!” Ouma said, rummaging until he found a shirt to wear. “Everyone’s noticed how much you’ve been hovering around me! And everyone talks behind my back, right? ‘Oh look at Ouma, thinking he’s all high and might because his title is Supreme Ruler! Look at that little shit, look at him!’”  Ouma spat his words out venomously, gripping the shirt so tight Amami could’ve sworn he heard the fabric tearing. “I know what people say about me… I know what I am…”

“… I’ve never said anything like that about you.” Amami said softly.

“… I know.” Ouma sighed, starting to put his shirt on. “I just… I heard Hoshi and it just… he didn’t even say anything shitty, he just called me a little shit and said how I know better or something… It wasn’t anything really, but… It still hurt, you know?” Ouma looked to Amami, his face red as he mumbled, “This is stupid, right? Getting worked up over nothing? Hoshi basically said nothing… it’s just… Why is it making me feel so… stupid?”

“Emotions are just… funny.” Amami responded after musing on it for a moment, “Words just hurt people sometimes I guess, and… well… you have been in a bit of a sore state of mind as of late, you know? Hoshi didn’t mean harm, it’s just, how you feel. Nothing wrong with how you feel though, your feelings are valid… If you want, I can tell Hoshi to lighten up…”

Ouma shook his head. “No need for that… I’ve dealt with people saying much worse. Besides, I don’t want anyone thinking that I’m some wimp for crying…”

“Crying doesn’t make you a wimp.”

“It does if thousands of people look up to you for guidance! I have to be strong, confident, powerful, at all times!” Ouma declared, pounding his chest before wincing.

“Careful of the bruise.” Amami chided.

“Yeah yeah… stupid… shower…”  Ouma muttered trying to walk before stumbling, wincing as he gasped out, “Fuck, that hurts… more than I thought!”  His hands reached out for Amami to steady himself. “D-Damn… maybe I do need to go to the nurse’s office…”

Amami chuckled, “Oh really now?”

Ouma scoffed, “Shut up. Just… If you don’t mind, can you escort me there?” Ouma asked, pulling his scarf up to hide his rosy cheeks.

Amami nodded, patting Ouma’s head. “Of course, any time Ouma.”

Ouma looked away, trying to hide the small yet growing smile on his face. “Um… Can we also, go get a bottle of Panta on the way?”

Amami laughed, “Of course Ouma, anything for you.”


	18. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Imagine that Ouma had a rough childhood, one full of scars of many kinds. Due to being called "cowardly" many times by family, he snaps very easily when that word is used to describe him, and he manages to hear it. - During the Killing Game, he was somewhat timid at the start, but hardened up partway through. At one point, he and Amami are talking, and Amami accidentally calls him a "former coward". Ouma... snaps, and accidentally murders him. Imagine the trial.)
> 
> http://ndrv3-headcanons-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/152885394192/i-come-with-prompts-of-despair-imagine-that-ouma

##  **Coward**

“But I just don’t get it! Amami is smarter than most of the guys here! How could he have even been tricked by the culprit to meet alone? He should’ve known better!” Tenko sighed, shaking her head and pressing her fingers to her temple.

“Who knows…? He was pretty mysterious, we still don’t even know his talent…” Ouma murmured, thoughtfully stroking his chin.

The class was in the middle of a heated debate, but Ouma Kokichi had never felt colder. The blood that ran through his veins felt frozen, as if made of ice. He couldn’t feel the fire pumping in him, not anymore, not since…

“No, Amami wasn’t tricked.” Saihara said, “Remember what he said to Maki before he died? He had told her that he was going to ‘hang out with a friend’. Whoever he met with, he considered a friend and wasn’t expecting it to go… the way it did.”

“Yeah, well, the bastard called everyone his ‘friend’. How is that gonna help us find the culprit?” Hoshi sighed, sitting on his box, “The killer left no other clues, right? We screwed, right?”

“No, c’mon guys, don’t give up!” Kaede urged, there’s still a clue that we’re overlooking!”

“Hmmm? There is?” Ouma said, “Hmmm… I can’t seem to recall…”

“Yeah yeah, neither can Angie! I thought we went through all the clues already!”

Kaede shook her head, “No… No there’s actually something important we overlooked…” Kaede turned her attention to Maki, asking, “Can you repeat again what Amami said to you before he left?”

Maki nodded, reciting, “He said he was going to hang out with a friend as we passed by, but, he also asked me for some Monocoins… He said he was just ten short. I gave him some and then he said thanks and went on his way.”

“Ehhh? Monocoins? Is that it? Is that the clue? Yeah right!” Iruma sneered, “Like a bunch of change is enough to find the culprit!”

“Actually… it is enough.” Kaede said. “In Amami’s pocket, there was about a hundred Monocoins. In the rec room, where his body was, the only thing that accepted Monocoins there was the vending machine.” Ouma felt his blood grow colder, realizing where this was heading and digging his nails into the palms of his hands. _Just stay calm… It’s just Kaede after all, a common girl against a ruler like me…? I’m stronger than her, stronger than all of them…_

“And do you know what you can buy for a hundred Monocoins in that vending machine?” She paused, waiting for an answer, before saying, “Panta. In all sorts of flavours, like orange, lemon… grape.”

There was a shift as Ouma could hear someone gasp, and heads turned his way.

_“Hey Ouma!” Amami smiled, closing the rec room door behind him and patting his pocket. The sound of loose change could be heard, making Ouma smile wide._

_“Oh, so you got the coins? Yes, oh man, I’ve been dying for a drink! Good job peasant!” Ouma joked, sticking his tongue out at Amami._

_Amami laughed, bowing to Ouma as he said, “Anything to provide for my Supreme Ruler.”_

“… So, I’m the murderer… because Amami had enough money to buy a soda?” Ouma laughed, “That’s a leap in logic, huh Kaede?”

“Is it really?” Saihara asked, his dark eyes staring right through Ouma, “You’re the only one who can tolerate the sugar in those things.”

Ouma rolled his eyes, keeping up the innocent smile as he met Saihara’s gaze. “Alright, alright, you got me there detective, but… so what? You’re going to pin the murder on me because Amami just happened to have the right amount of money to buy Panta? You know, people’s lives are at stake, and you’re willing to bet it all because of a bottle of soda?” Ouma looked to the others, asking everyone, “Are you all really seriously considering that?”

His question was met with a variety of uncertainty, the students looking to one another, whispering amongst each other. “That’s what I thought.” Ouma chuckled, looking to Kaede and Saihara. “Well? How about we move on to something more plausible, hmm?”

“Yes, I agree.” Saihara said, “I actually have further proof that pins you for the crime.”

Ouma raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Really now? Well, I’m sure we’d all love to hear it.”

_Amami walked over to the vending machine, taking out the coins and saying, “Hold on, I just want to make sure I actually have enough money for a Panta…”_

_“Sure, take your time.” Ouma said, lying down on the couch and staring up the ceiling. Amami hummed quietly in the background as Ouma‘s eyes followed every crack and crevice embedded on the ceiling._

_“You know… I still can’t believe it.” Amami said, snapping Ouma out his daze._

_“Huh? What can’t you believe?” Ouma asked, sitting up._

_“That you’re actually a ruler, Supreme Ruler. I have to admit, I thought you were just joking or lying about your title but… I still, still can’t believe it.” Amami chuckled._

_“Hehe, well, I don’t blame you, my society was kept so secret, that not even that dummy Saihara can crack the case!”_

“Look at this. You can’t tell, but you can see, just faintly, that blood has been scrubbed clean, like it was leaving a trail.” Saihara showed the photograph of the hallway just outside the rec room. “If you follow that trail, you’ll notice that it leads to the boy’s bathroom. And one of the toilets in the boy’s bathroom was out of service because it was clogged up. So, I investigated the stall and found… this.” Saihara passed around a picture of a drenched ball of fabric, ripped and torn, as if a cat had mauled it.

“Look closely at it. When you straighten it out, it’s actually a shirt and scarf, and when I looked at the toilet, there were traces of blood in the toilet water…” Saihara turned his gaze to Ouma, “Do you want to know what colour that shirt was?”

Ouma bit his lip, saying nothing.

“It was white. All white shirt, and a check red scarf.” Saihara folded his arms, “Well Ouma, what do you have to say to that?”

“Well, it is, strange…” Ouma started to say, his mind racing to find a fitting lie for this scenario.

“Why don’t you just admit it?!” Kaito yelled, pointing his finger at Ouma, “You’re the culprit! You killed Amami! Wasn’t he your friend?”

“Of course!” Ouma snapped, losing his cool for a moment before taking a breath. _Stay calm, stay calm… don’t let them rile you up…_ “He was the closest on to me here… I had no reason to kill him! And if I did decide to kill someone, he’d be the last person I’d consider! There’s just no way I’d kill him!”

“… Are you sure, Ouma?” Kaede asked quietly.

“Huh? What? Are you saying that I’d be capable of killing Amami?” Ouma hissed, glaring at her, “I may be a liar, a cheat and a bastard, but… I would not kill Amami.”

“I know, I know you wouldn’t want to kill Amami… but what if… you were pushed to?” Kaede ventured, her voice nervous.

“… What? What do you mean?” Ouma whispered, before repeating louder, angrier, his blood began to pulse through him faster, warmer, “What do you mean? If I was pushed too? I would never, _never,_ kill Amami! It’s absurd!”

_“Still though, it’s just… absurd. You? Your family? Your heritage? It’s just… unbelievable.” Amami said, turning to face Ouma. “Unbelievable in a good way of course, I just… heh, I’m just in awe.”_

_“Yeah… my family, heritage… pretty great…  If you don’t count the parts where my dad was a dick.” Ouma frowned, looking to his hands and tracing the scars left long ago on his skin._

_Amami winced, “Yeah… I… I’m sorry, by the way, to hear about that… I never would have guessed… the things he made you do… to be a ruler…”_

_“It’s fine…” Ouma muttered, looking away._

_Amami shuffled, a bit awkward for having made things tense. He tried to start the conversation up again by saying, “So… yeah. I just, never would have guessed. You didn’t carry the air of a ruler when you first got here, you know?”_

_“Yeah… I was different back then. I admit, maybe I was just a littttttle scared, a little too, timid, for my own good… But being here, playing this stupid, twisted, killing game… It changes you, makes you… I dunno, more resilient? I guess?” Ouma shrugged, “Point being is, I’m not the same as when I was back when I first got here. I’m pretty sure I’ve gotten stronger.” Ouma smirked, puffing his chest out bit. Amami laughed, nodding and saying,_

_“Yeah, you used to be pretty quiet huh? Quiet, shy, cowardly, but over time you- Huh? Ouma? What’s up? What are you… what are you doing?!”_

“Remember when we were helping moving Angie’s art supplies upstairs? You, me, Gonta and Tojou were helping move boxes, and you jumped and yelled. When we went to check on you, you pointed to this huge spider crawling up the wall. Angie had said, ‘stop acting like such a coward’, and you… you snapped Ouma. You got… really violent. You took one of Angie’s picks and threatened her, Gonta had to knock you out just so you wouldn’t have hurt anybody… The way you were back then… You were downright murderous… And that’s not the first time it happened, you started screaming at Kaito when he called you a coward because you didn’t want to climb to the very top of the building…” Kaede gulped, looking to Ouma, who had gone eerily still. “Ouma, tell me… please… tell us the truth. Did Amami call you a coward when you met up with him? Is that why you… you…”

Ouma took a step back, his hands covering his ears as his blood was boiling within him, rolling through his veins like molten lava. He trembled, closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying not to let the fire in him take over, but his skin was heating up, flaring, so hot to the touch, everything just felt so hot… too hot. Images of Amami’s smile and soft green eyes melting away to his terrified, eyes, his chest impaled, his frantic gasps as he put his blood-soaked hands on Ouma, pleading, begging like an animal… no…. No, that wasn’t, that didn’t happen, he didn’t do it, he didn’t hurt anything…

_“Kill the rabbit Ouma. Do it.”_

He… didn’t hurt that animal, he was just doing what… what father said, because… every great leader has to… get their hands dirty… but it’s eyes, it’s white fur, so soft, so fluffy, it’s eyes wide… dead… blood-stained fur, blood drenched clothes, Amami begging for his life… His father egging him on to kill… to not be a… not be a…

_“What are you, a coward? Finish the job Ouma and execute him proper!”_

“No… no… I… didn’t do it… I didn’t… I would never hurt Amami, he’s… no I’m not… I’m no! I’m not a coward, I’m not a coward I’m NOT A COWARD I’M NOT A COWARD _I’M NOT A COWARD I’M NOT A COWARD I’M NOT A COWARD!!!!!”_

_“OUMA!” Amami screamed, toppling to the ground as Ouma tackled him into the vending machine. The force of the impact was so strong that the glass of the machine shattered behind Amami, cracking off into different shards and pieces. “O-OUMA?! S-STOP!?! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!”_

_“I’M NOT A COWARD ANYMORE!” Ouma screamed, his eyes streaming with tears as he glared down at the terrified Amami. “I CAN DO IT, YOU KNOW? LEAD OUR PEOPLE, SHOW THEM THE WAY. I CAN DO IT! I’M STRONG! I’LL MAKE YOU PROUD, I WON’T DISAPPOINT!” He picked up glass shard, raising it above Amami’s head._

_“OUMA, NO, DON’T! PLEASE, DON’T!”_

_“I’M STRONG… I’M STRONG! I’M NOT A_ COWARD, I’M NOT! ARRRRGHHHHHHHH!”

Ouma dropped to his knees, screaming as the memories forced their way through his brain. For how long, he didn’t know. All he knew was by the time his vocal cords gave out, he could hear the familiar jingle of music and then Monokuma’s voice blaring though the room.

“Uphuhuhuhu! Looks like you guys got it right! The murderer who killed Amami Rantarou was no one other than our ruler, Ouma Kokichi!”

Ouma looked to his classmates, his heart stopping as fear took hold of him. His classmates looked back, a wide range of pity and judgement in their stares. _Oh god no… No…. No!_

And in that moment, Ouma had never felt more scared in his life.

_I’m… such a coward._


	19. To Ouma Kokichi (cont. of We Were Supposed To Have Breakfast/Not Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ultimate angst, post amami suicide: he (ouma) finds a hidden note thats /very/ detailed , heu
> 
> This one’s formatted in letter form, so really, instead of a fic, we get to see the letter
> 
> Warning: It’s a suicide letter fic, so, suicide super… there. Yeah. Please be safe <33

##  **To Ouma Kokichi,**

I suppose you finally found this letter, huh? Must have taken you a while, to find it… But, I knew you would. I trusted you would.

I honestly don’t know what to tell you. Where do I even begin? Well… I guess the thing you’re asking yourself the most is… why? Why did I… die?

It’s not your fault Ouma, let me make that very clear. Out of everything this world has pissed out, you’re the only thing that isn’t shit. Oh… that’s a bit of a gross metaphor… or, was it a… analogy? Simile? Well, at least we know I’m not The SHSL English Major, haha…

I… shouldn’t be joking, should I? Sorry I just… I can see you, so clearly right now, crying and asking why, why did I do this? I can see the tears rolling down your face and your face that’s usually smiling brightly has this haunted, empty look, vacant of anything. I can see you, living but not alive, just shambling through life with no direction, lost in grief… When I see that in my head, it hurts, oh god does it hurt. And for a few minutes, it made me second-guess myself, it made me reconsider what I was about to do, that maybe, for your sake, maybe I could give life one more chance.

Again, this isn’t your fault. It’s mine. I’m… weak. I know I don’t show it and I don’t talk about it. I’ve always tried to keep up appearances because showing any sign of weakness in this place could get you killed. But, honestly? I was afraid. I didn’t even know who I was when I first for here, I forget _everything._ Not only did I forget my talent, but I forgot everything about my past. I don’t know my own parents, who they are and what they look like, I don’t remember growing up, I have no memories of my childhood,  I don’t remember any friends or relatives… I just, don’t know. I don’t know anything, and that’s terrifying. I look at you Ouma, and you have people who depend on you, thousands and thousands of followers… It makes me wonder, does anyone depend on me like they do with you? Did I just… forget them? Why did I forget them? Why can’t I remember? Why?

This game, this killing game, I didn’t think it’d get to me this bad. Going through each day here with the tensions between everyone growing larger and larger… The possibility of murder gets higher every day, and the people you think you trust end up stabbing you in the back, making it harder to trust others and only feeds the paranoia.  In the end, how can I trust anyone? How can I…

How can I trust you Ouma?

I don’t want to offend you… but, you’ve always proclaimed that you’re a liar and how you tell black and white lies and shit. If… if you’re a liar, then, what is our relationship? Was that just… a lie? Was I real to you Ouma? I didn’t know, and I wasn’t sure if I could ask you because I didn’t want to hurt you… Or maybe… I didn’t want to know myself. I just wanted to think and believe that, you really did love me.

Besides… remember the rule? The game will end until either the blackened wins or until there were two survivors remaining. Given that rule… Do you really think that both you and I could have made it out of here, both of us, together? Not to mention, for us to leave together, we’d have to sacrifice everyone else. I… I couldn’t do that. I just, couldn’t.

I don’t know what to tell you Ouma… I’m scared and paranoid and pessimistic. As much as we say we’re all going to get out of here and we’ll all be friends… I don’t buy it. We’re going to die in here unless we kill or survive by pure dumb luck. And I… don’t want to be killed nor be a killer. I don’t want to be betrayed. I don’t want to be a victim or kill in self-defense. I don’t need that guilt on me. If I had to go out, I want to go out still being me, not tainted by the despair of this situation.

So… Yeah. This is it Ouma. I refuse to play Monokuma’s game and I refuse to live and see our classmates die before us, dropping one by one like flies… I also… don’t want to live and see you die, see you betray me, see you… _hurt_ me in some form, intentional or not… You’ve become too important to me Ouma, that if anything bad were to happen to you or anything bad was caused by you, I… I wouldn’t even begin to see how I’d react to that.

This is… selfish, I know, leaving you like this. But… I don’t know what else to do. God, what do I do? I just… don’t want this Ouma, and I don’t know what I want because I can’t fucking remember… God…

I’m sorry for the heartache Ouma. If we ever meet again, if you ever cross over to the other side, I promise you, I’ll be the first person you see.

I love you.

I’m so sorry.

Be strong.

Amami Rantarou.


	20. Made to Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Someone tries to kill ouma and all of a sudden he realises how weak he is (cause Amami saved him ofc) and he's really shaken up

##  **Made to Beg**

It was approaching night time and Ouma Kokichi was very tired. Another day had gone by, another stressful and paranoia-filled day, at the Academy for Gifted Prisoners. It just felt so close to breaking, like the threshold of their sanity was cracking under the pressure of their tension.  Everyone could feel it crackling through the air like static, the friction of intensity rubbing off each student as they passed by one another, as they talked to one another, hell, as they even so much as glanced at each other. It was scary honestly… It was only a matter of time now until someone would die. The question was though, who would be the victim, and who would snap and kill?

And with all the animosity and fake platitudes going on, it tired even the young Supreme Ruler. He may be a liar who was experienced in faking friendships, but this was just exhausting. _I need a warm shower or something… This is just gonna get shittier and shittier…_

As Ouma entered the shower stalls, he noticed someone else was taking a shower. Instantly, Ouma wondered if he should save his shower for another day, not wanting to really be around anyone else, especially with their lives on the line like this, no, no way would he be killed here.

So as Ouma turned to exit the showers, a voice through the steam called out to him, “Hey! Who’s there? Show yourself!” The frightened, high, panicky tone commanded, and Ouma recognised as none other than Kaito Momota, The SHSL Astronaut. He was one of the oddballs in the group, overreacting to everything, usually getting either really angry or really terrified with other people. That sort of personality only fuelled the fire of fear.

“It’s Ouma. Just wanted to see if I could have a shower to myself, but it seems as though I cannot!” Ouma sighed dramatically. “You enjoy your shower though, I guess.”

“But I’m not showering.” Kaito said, stepping out of the steam and revealing himself, still wearing his purple starry coat and pants, only having been sprinkled by the shower, which were, for some reason, still on, still beating, but…

“Well, who is then? Did you just leave the shower on?” Ouma asked, taking a step back towards the door. The dull gleam in Kaito’s eyes and the way his smile was just… so wide, an ear-to-ear smile, it was just so… unlike him, so unnatural of him… it was off-putting. It was unsettling.

It was a definite sign that Ouma needed to get away, right now.

Kaito’s smiled grew a bit wider, and suddenly he was looming over Ouma, putting a hand on the door behind him and shitting it closed. “No one. It’s just you and me. And you’re not going anywhere.”

 _Shit!_ Ouma decided he had to take action now… but, there was nowhere to escape besides the door that Kaito kept his hand on, firmly keeping it shut. _I better knock the motherfucker down then…_ Ouma looked up, glaring at Kaito before letting out a primal scream and launching himself forwards, head-butting Kaito right in the gut.

But… Kaito just laughed. “Astronauts you know are very physically fit. I didn’t just earn my title for nothing. You on the other hand… Supreme Ruler? Claim you rule a shadowy organization, but you can’t even prove it? Come on, how about you cut the bullshit and tell me what you really are.”

Ouma huffed, clenching his fist and yelling “I’m a Supreme Ruler, and I’m going to kick your ass!” He jumped up, aiming to upper cut Kaito, but Kaito merely caught his wrist mid-punch, laughing as he picked the ruler up by the arm before throwing him to the side. Ouma gasped as he flew through the air, colliding with shower tiles as he rolled on the ground, the wall stopping his roll. Ouma groaned, putting a hand on his head, his vision blurred by both dizziness and steam while the pounding of water and the crazed laughter flooded his eats in a confusing jumble of noise. Ouma tried to stand, but a sudden pressure on his back forced him back, face-down onto the floor.

“Ha, look at you now, under my foot like an ant…  Remember that? You called me an ant this morning! Well, look at you now!” Kaito taunted digging his heel deeper into Ouma’s back, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Ouma struggled, trying to push up, trying to kick and scream, and trying anything, just _anything_ to get out of Kaito’s grasp. _Was I always this weak? No… No I couldn’t have been… I can’t… I can’t die to him, in here, like this!_

“L-Let me up! I order you!” Ouma demanded, trying to turn his head to glare at Kaito. He caught glimpse of something gleaming in Kaito’s hand, and it only took Ouma a few moments to realize, it was a knife.

“Why don’t you beg then, you bastard?” Kaito taunted, leaning down. “Always looking down on me and calling me a peasant, huh? Well, look who’s in control now?”

Ouma tore his gaze away from the dripping knife, it was only dripping with water, it was just water, _oh god,_ “Don’t… please…” Ouma rasped, “D-Don’t kill me, please, I… I don’t want to die!”

Kaito shit-eating grin only grew wider, and he began to laugh like the madman he was. “Ha! Look at you know Supreme Ruler? I didn’t realise it was that easy to get you to beg!”

_He’s right. Why am I begging for my life…? I’m a Ruler, a Supreme Ruler, Rulers don’t beg to be spared or get brought down by just anyone… how did it come to this? How did I allow this to happen? Was I always this weak? No, I couldn’t have been, I can’t be… I’m Ouma… Kokichi… I’m supposed to be a leader…_

“Well, time to put you out of your misery and get the hell out of here. I can’t stand being here. As soon as I get out of here, I think I’ll take a nice vacation to the moon.” He smiled to Ouma, bringing the knife closer to his face, causing Ouma to squirm and whimper, crying out once more. “Hey, don’t worry.” Kaito soothed in a sickening, soft voice, “I’ll be sure to thank you when I get out of here, alright?”

“No… don’t…” Ouma begged, “Please…” Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, both from the fear of death and the shame of actually being forced to beg like a weakling… It was just so…

“OUMA!” A voice suddenly pierced through the steam, catching both the victim and perpetrator off-guard. Kaito swerved around, knife raised before letting out a shocked cry as a fist collided into his cheek, spit and blood splattering before Ouma before Kaito fell, landing atop of Ouma.

Ouma moved, trying to scramble away, but Kaito was just… so… heavy! Ouma grunted, kicking at his body and trying to escape the weight before his body was suddenly lifted up, giving Ouma the freedom of movement. Ouma scrambled backwards, back against the wall before crouching down and snatching the fallen knife, pointing it wildly as he yelled “G-Get away from me!”

“… Is that any way to treat the guy who saved you?” Amami chuckled, stepping out the fog, pushing Kaito’s limp body aside with his foot with a disgusted scowl.

Ouma said nothing in response, but allowed the knife to fall from his hands and clatter on the ground.

“Ouma? Hey, you alright?” Amami asked. “I don’t know what happened, I was just about to take a shower, but then I heard the screaming and I saw you guys and… Well… you saw what happened.” He glanced over to Kaito’s body before turning his attention back to Ouma. “Did he hurt you?”

“N… No I… I…” Ouma hugged himself, not meeting Amami’s eyes. _How could I beg like that? How pathetic can I get? I can’t believe I let myself just… be defeated so easily to the point of begging? What kind of ruler am I?_

“H-Hey, don’t cry… Hey, it’s fine now.” Amami said, his eyes wide, unsure how to take Ouma’s sudden flow of tears.

“H-How can you tell I’m crying? There’s water everywhere!” Ouma hissed, turning his back to Amami as he sniffled, wiping at his eyes. Amami said nothing, and was still for a moment, before Ouma felt his hand on his shoulder.

“Ouma… ? You’re going to be okay now. I won’t hurt you.”

It was like that was all Ouma needed to hear before his façade completely shattered, and within moments, Ouma became a sobbing, shaking mess, holding himself tight as he sank to the ground, curling up and hyperventilating, the air struggling to get to his lungs as he ran his hands through his hair, over his face, his eyes darting to Kaito’s unconscious form.  

_“Ha! Look at you know Supreme Ruler? I didn’t realise it was that easy to get you to beg!”_

“I c-can’t believe he m-made me beg for my life… p-piece of shit!” Ouma hissed, wiping his eyes as he rasped, “I can’t believe I… I’m so… weak! I’m so pathetic! I can’t believe I’m such a… such a… coward…”

“Ouma… Ouma hey… it’s alright… you’re safe now…” Amami murmured, crouching down next to Ouma and rubbing his back. “Anyone would have begged to save their life if they were in your position. I mean, I probably would have.”

“It’s different for me! I’m a Supreme Ruler! I don’t beg! I should never beg!” Ouma insisted, looking to Amami angrily before shaking his head, burying his face in his hands. “How can I even… lead my people…? If I’m such a coward…?”

“Hush… it’s alright now… it’s okay…” Amami took Ouma in a hug, which Ouma greedily accepted, wrapping his arms around Amami and burrowing his face into his chest. “It’ll be alright, okay? You’re not a coward… okay? Just… breathe, it’s okay Ouma, you’re alright… you’re alive. You’re still alive.” Amami whispered, ruffling the boy’s hair and holding him close.

They knew that they had to eventually report to the others of Kaito’s attempt at murder, but for now, Ouma and Amami sat together on the drenched shower floor, water raining all around them as they protected themselves from their tense environment in each other’s arms.


	21. Only Despair and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yandere! Amami. 
> 
> http://ndrv3-headcanons-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/152887588107/consider-mastermind-amami-kidnapping-ouma-and
> 
> Warning: Character acting very yandere-scary, please stay safe <33

##  **Only Despair and You**

Despair was all Amami Rantarou had.

Despair had taken his family at a young age, leaving him orphaned in this cruel and unforgiving world. The young Amami had to fend for himself and learn how to survive. Despair had told him how to push his emotions aside and empty himself of all feelings. It made coping with the world much easier. Despair taught him how to lie to others, how to put on an act to make people think you were sane, because people didn’t take to kindly to those of Amami’s nature. Despair was the only was Amami could exist in this world, the only way he could communicate, to co-exist with nature itself. Without despair, Amami was just some nobody that no one cared about it.

So Amami nurtured despair, let it blossom and grow. It started with small, mundane acts. He’d take frogs from the swamp, tie them down to tables and dissect them while they still croaked and wriggled under his hands. Then he moved on to more complex acts, kidnapping people, killing them slow, killing them fast, killing them by suffocation, drowning, burning, freezing… But… It just… got boring at one point. It was like watching the same channel over and over again, it wasn’t exciting anymore, and it lost its touch. So Amami turned to other ways to have despair amuse him.

The mutual killing game… It took a while for Amami to set up. A lot of intricate parts had to be set up and he would need a safe location where he could force his ‘students’/victims to stay at… Eventually Amami got everything he needed, all set up. He had found and researched his victims, he had created the Monokuma’s to act as the ‘headmaster’ of his ‘academy’. It was the perfect set-up for despair to blossom. Nothing could go wrong, right?

… And then Amami realized how wrong that was.

He had researched all of his victims to an extensive degree, from knowing basic information like how Tenko’s favourite colour was lime green, to the horrifying past of Saihara. He thought he knew his victims inside-out and wasn’t in for any surprises.

But… Ouma Kokichi.

Dubbed The SHSL Supreme Ruler, Amami saw him as nothing really but a boy who was given too much power. Sure, he knew how to handle and use that power, but that didn’t make him any less of a victim of despair. Besides his intimidating title, there was _nothing_ _remarkable_ about him in the least.

And then, he saw Ouma smile.

And for the first time since the loss of parents, Amami felt… something.

He… didn’t know what he felt exactly. Whenever Ouma smiled, whenever those purple eyes of his twinkled, it just, made the room feel brighter, it brought something… pure, to Amami’s heart. It cracked through the wall Amami had taken so long to build and shone right in his face. His smile, his voice, his laugh… It was angelic, it was pure, it was nothing Amami had ever experienced.

 _Is this… hope?_ Amami wondered as he talked to the ruler. He was going off about some soda brand called Panta, but Amami didn’t listen to his words, no, he listened to his voice. It was smooth, it was young, yet it was firm and strong, no doubt and all confidence. The way he smiled to Amami and eagerly balled his hands into fists while describing the various fights he had been, the energy was contagious. His hyper, cheery demeanour infected Amami to his core, and Amami found himself laughing, _genuinely laughing_. In the first time in forever, Amami felt something warm bubbling in him, something that washed away at his despair-tainted heart.

_I remember… this is happiness._

Ouma Kokichi had done something special, something no one else could do, and he had done it so effortless! Amami was amazed by Ouma, amazed every time Ouma put a finger to his lips and smirk to the students, challenging them. Ouma could go from sweet and innocent to malicious and smug in a heartbeat. It was so much more interesting than despair!

But… despair, despair wasn’t done with Amami.

The first murder occurred, in the dead of night. Amami had been with Ouma the entire night, quickly forging a bond with him. He knew everything about Ouma, from the nature to his shadowy organization to what Ouma feared the most, and Amami was going to use everything he knew to make sure Ouma knew, to never leave him. They had been in the rec room, Ouma splayed across the couch while Amami sat in the armchair, admiring the view as Ouma waved his arms, ranting.

“It’s just so stupid that Himiko thinks she can’t teach me any tricks! I know magicians never tell their secrets, but the rule shouldn’t apply to someone of my stature! How dare she not tell me?”

Amami chuckled, watching Ouma flail. His eyes travelled from Ouma’s pale, soft skin, those purple eyes gleaming with youthful energy, to the rest of Ouma, his small form, his soft hands, his legs that kicked at the air every now and then. Never before had Amami experienced this sort of attraction, feeling his heart tighten and beat harder as Ouma pursed his lips in a pout.

Without control, Amami stood up and strode over to Ouma, who was still going off about Himiko. As Amami got closer, Ouma’s word’s got slower, his voice trailing off as he realized that Amami stood just above him. “What are you doing?” Ouma asked, trying to look annoyed by crossing his arms, but there was no hiding the faint twinge of red on his cheeks.

Amami just smiled in response, his face edging closer to his. Ouma shifted, not responding as his eyes grew huge, looking to Amami, his breath hitched.

 _Ding dong ding!_ “A body has been discovered! ~”

 _… Damn it!_ As Amami silently fumed, Ouma had jumped up from the couch, looking frantic as he yelled out,

“Crap! Oh shit! Someone’s been killed! Quick Amami, we have to go find out who-”

“No. Wait, for just a second.” Amami said, putting a hand up. “I need to tell you something, before we go. Something important, alright?”

“More important than one of us found dead?” Ouma hissed, bouncing from foot to foot impatiently. “We have to go now Amami!”

“And what, die? Didn’t think you were so eager to rush to your death.” Amami snapped. The sudden shift in Amami’s attitude caused Ouma to stop bouncing, staring up at the taller boy with raised eyebrows.

“What… No I… What, what’s with you?” Ouma asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Amami tensed, studying Ouma’s body language. His posture was tense, agile, as if he were ready to go, one arm sticking out in front of himself protectively. _Does he think…? I’m going to hurt him? And where… where did his smile go? Why is he not smiling? He’s… Is he, afraid of me? No… No… I’m not the one he should be afraid of…_

“I don’t think you understand Ouma… we’re playing a _killing game_ right now.” Amami said slowly, circling Ouma, who kept his arm up and his eyes trained on him. “Do you get that? We’re going to _die_ here. Someone’s already _dead_ because of this damn game, and it’s only going to get worse from here.” Amami paused for dramatic effect, letting his words sink in. Ouma slightly trembled, but stayed on his toes, glaring at Amami. _Don’t… Don’t look at me like that!_

Amami began to step forward towards Ouma, who said “Stay back! Stay back or I’ll scream out!”

Amami chuckled, “They’re all too busy investigating the poor sucker who’s dead. No one’s coming for you… And, they shouldn’t. I’m not going to hurt you Ouma.”

“Bullshit!” Ouma snapped, stepping back as Amami edged closer and closer. “S-Something’s seriously wrong with you right now! What’s going on?!”

“I’m showing you Ouma, how easy it’ll be, for someone to just… kill you.” Amami smiled, “You’re small, you talk big, you’re sly and your title is just so… menacing… Do you really think a person like you can just, escape this game? No, you’re a target, you have the makings of a victim written all over you Ouma. You’re not a survivor, you’re a pampered child who has no clue how to make it on his own. Face the truth Ouma. You’ll die here.”

“No! I won’t! Shut up!” Ouma yelled, clenching his hands into fists. His face was beet red and he was quivering with rage as he pointed at Amami, “Shut up, or I’ll make you shut up!”

Amami laughed, opening his arms and smiling to the ruler. “Come and try Ouma.”

With an enraged scream, Ouma charged him, fists raised as he lunged forward with a blow. Amami easily sidestepped out of the way, his arms sliding just under Ouma’s waist, to which he latched onto and easily flipped, watching Ouma’s expression go from anger to fear. As Ouma was slammed into the floor, Amami found himself beginning to laugh, letting Ouma go and allowing him to crumple on the floor beneath him. “See? What did I say? Nothing but a big talker.” Amami sneered, crouching down and grabbing Ouma’s face, forcing him to stare Amami right in the eyes. “I told you. You’re weak. You’ll die in here Ouma.”

Ouma glared in defiance for a moment, before a flicker of doubt flashed through his eyes. “No… You’re wrong. I can’t, I won’t die…”

“Ouma, look at what just happened. You tried defending yourself, and ended up all scratched up on the ground here. If I were a killer, you’d be dead, right? Just admit it Ouma. You’re weak. You’re going to die here. Accept it.”

“No! No…” Ouma shook his head helplessly. “No I won’t… I can’t… die here…” His voice cracked, and Amami could see that he was fighting back tears.

 _What… What is this?_ Seeing Ouma like this, helpless in his arms with minor injury, his vibrant purple eyes shimmering with tears, his lip quivering as he fought back a whimper… What was this? Why was Amami feeling so ecstatic at the sight of Ouma despairing?

_Ouma… despairing?_

_…_ So that was it. Seeing Ouma begin to break down like this, brought a flourish of ecstasy h had never experienced while torturing others. The despair Ouma tasted right now… Watching him begin to break down, that was like a high for Amami, Amami felt like he could reach the stars, and he hadn’t even truly started touting him! Even the smallest of despairs brought onto Ouma got Amami all riled up, more so when he saw Ouma’s pure smile or listened to his beautiful laugh. _This is what I’ve been looking for…_

Amami looked down at Ouma, who had brought his hands up to his face and started to weep, muttering angrily with himself as he wiped away frantically at his tears. Amami took Ouma’s hands, holding them tight as he watched the tears slip from his eyes. Ouma stared back, his gaze full of fear, terror, anger, sadness… longing.

Amami cupped Ouma’s face, watching the tears drop for a while longer before brushing them away with his thumbs. “Ouma…” Amami whispered, bringing his face closer to his.

“A-Amami…” Ouma mumbled, a sob stuck in his throat. Amami smiled, and then, brought his lips together with Ouma’s. They were soft, so soft, and he tasted like sugar and soda, sweet and delicious that Amami couldn’t help himself as he leaned in closer, kissing deeper, getting hungrier. Ouma didn’t fight back, instead wrapping his arms tighter around Amami and grasping at his shirt, kissing back desperately, opening his mouth wider, and letting Amami take in more and more of him.

As their lips parted for breath, Amami couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted Ouma, all to himself, now.

His hands went for Ouma’s scarf, taking it off and exposing his neck, which Amami attacked, his lips sucking and his teeth biting, leaving red marks on the other’s neck. Ouma gasped, whimpering softly as his hands roamed Amami’s shirt, hungry to touch as his hand found its way under Amami’s shirt. Amami shivered, gasping into the crook of Ouma’s neck as he felt his silky hands glide across his chest.

“Ouma… God… How are you so soft?” Amami growled, pushing Ouma backwards. Ouma yelped, falling onto his back. Amami loomed over him, unable to withstand the feral hunger in him any longer.

“I need you Ouma, I need you now…” Amami whispered as he starting to pull Ouma’s pants down. Ouma panted, his face red and his eyes glazed in pleasure, helping Amami take off his pants.

“T-Then please, god please, just take me…” Ouma pleaded breathlessly, drool dripping from his mouth as the curls of his hair sticking to his skin due to the sweat pouring off of him. _Oh… god…_

The sight was too much for Amami, and he could feel his pants tighten, almost painfully around his crotch. Amami hurriedly pulled his own pants down, releasing himself from the confines of his pants as he hurried to line up against Ouma. Without asking, Amami plunged himself in, letting out a strangled cry as he felt Ouma’s walls surround him, tighten around him, take him. “Ouma… oh god yes… Ouma…”

“A-Amami… i-it hurts… ah…”  Ouma whimpered flailing beneath him, the flow of tears starting up again. _God do I love it when he cries…_

Amami leaned down, his face next to Ouma’s as he kissed at the tears, tasting them and savouring them before thrusting again, listening as he heard Ouma cry out, pain mixed with pleasure, his hands clawing at the ground beneath him. Everything Ouma did was driving Amami crazy and soon Amami began to thrust wilder and wilder, with no control of his speed as he rammed himself into Ouma, watching as Ouma’s face went to scrunched-up pain to bliss, panting helplessly as he whined and moaned for more, begging and pleading with Amami, who more than eagerly obliged.  “Amami… please, I’m close, god, oh please…”

“T-Tell me you’re mine.” Amami hissed through the thrusts, kissing at Ouma’s neck as he muttered “Say you’re mine, s-say you belong to me.”

“I-I belong… to you… g-god…” Ouma moaned, trying to match Amami’s pace. The distance in his voice and the ecstasy in his tone told Amami that Ouma was just saying whatever he had to in order to orgasm. And boy, was Amami going to take advantage of that.

“Y-You belong to me now, yes? Everything you are… everything you’ll be, is mine. Y-You’re mine!” Amami hissed, thrusting harder to prove his point, causing Ouma to yell out and nod, saying,

“Y-Yes, please, oh god yes please, please Amami, please… Pleeeaase….”

“You will die without me here? You got that?! I’m all that you need! I’m all you’ll _ever_ need! So be mine, and just mine!” Amami groaned, feeling so close himself, “Do you hear me?!”

“Y-Yes, g-god, I just, I just need to c-cum, p-please please please…” Ouma whined, “Amami please…”

Amami groaned once more, going in deeper and deeper, feeling his climax build. One look at Ouma’s lewd face, mouth open mid-moan, beads of sweat dripping from his skin, the heat radiating from him, his hair bouncing back and forth with each thrust from Amami  and half-lidded eyes drowning in pleasure, the very sight of Ouma was enough for Amami to see stars, and he felt himself twitch and convulse. Amami pressed his face against Ouma’s chest, letting out his scream of ecstasy as he unloaded himself inside Ouma. He could feel Ouma’s heart quicken with his, and felt it beat like a thousand drums as Ouma let out a wail, his body trembling underneath Amami before slowly relaxing.

For a few moments, they stayed like that, Amami resting atop of Ouma as they both tried to catch their breath.  Amami looked up, seeing Ouma looking like he was about to pass out. Slowly, Amami crawled up and tilted Ouma’s face to his own, planting a kiss on his lips. As they parted, Amami whispered against Ouma’s lips,

“Remember, you’ll die here without me. You’re nothing without me. You’re mine now… alright?”

Ouma blinked hazily, letting out a quiet mewl of confusion as he yawned. Amami chuckled, ruffling Ouma’s hair.

“Sleep then, for now, my Ouma. I can’t wait to watch you despair.”


	22. Tongue-Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma suddenly feels very self-conscious around Amami after realizing his romantic feelings for him.

##  **Tongue-Tied**

Ouma Kokichi was not one to get tongue-tied. Due to his profession of being Supreme Ruler, Ouma had recited countless of speeches on inspiration to his people, bringing them the motivation they needed to get whatever task they had done. One might say Ouma was a master of wordplay, waving intricate lies with bits of truth and creating a speech that could manipulate and deceive others. Being a masterful liar also helped, as well as his cute face. Yes, Ouma used every asset he had to his advantage, and as a result, Ouma considered himself a highly competent speaker.

Then… why the hell couldn’t he talk Amami?

Amami Rantarou was just some average nobody! He didn’t even remember his own talent, he was nothing special or no one who particularly stood out. He was plain as plain could be! Sure, his green eyes and soft hair were endearing, and sure, his mysterious nature made him intriguing… His ability to play it cool even under the most stressful of situations, able to analyze what’s going on and pinpoint the problem, the way his voice sounded so smooth, the his laugh could make Ouma laugh as well, the way he’d look at Ouma with a sigh after chugging Panta and how he’d always helped him after overloading on Panta…

Oh.

Ouma realized that this wasn’t just him being tongue-tied for no reason.

He was tongue-tied because he had a crush, on Amami Rantarou.

Of all the people at this school it was… Amami who made him babble like an idiot? Who made his heart stop every time he speaks, every time he looks Ouma’s way, hell, just for existing! What was it about Amami that made Ouma feel so… so… inadequate? Flustered?

No. Ouma would not stand for this. He was going to remedy this problem, and he knew of only one person who would be able to help him.

“No.” Saihara deadpanned, trying to get away from Ouma. But Ouma merely jumped back in front of Saihara, causing him to huff. “Ouma, I don’t want to.”

“Well too bad, because I’m ordering you to help me!” Ouma said cheekily, taking the detective’s arm, “Oh c’mon! There’s no one else who can help me! You’re the only one who can! You’re a detective, this is a mystery, and don’t mysteries excite you?” Ouma elbowed the detective in the gut repeatedly, resulting in him getting batted away as Saihara snapped,

“Yeah, sure they do. But this isn’t a mystery. You just, like him. Why don’t you just tell him?”

“Tell him? What, you mean like, walk up to him and say, ‘hey, I like you?’”

“Yes.” Saihara sighed, “It’s what anyone would do in a situation like this.”

“Well, I’m not just anyone!” Ouma said, standing up taller as he declared “I am-”

“The SHSL Supreme Ruler, better than everyone, not a commoner, I don’t do things normally, yeah yeah, I’ve heard that enough times.” Saihara shook his head, muttering, “Alright, fine. I’ll help.  Anything to get you to leave me alone for just a little while.”

“Yeah! Thanks Saihara!” Ouma cheered, slapping the detective on the back. Saihara grunted, shrugging Ouma off as he asked, “Where’s Amami right now? Do you know?”

“Hmm, oh, I just saw him eating lunch. W-Wait, what are you planning?”

Saihara sighed, “Ouma, don’t you trust me?”

“Well… I trust you as much as I trust anyone here, which is… a little?”

Saihara rolled his eyes, “Just let me do this Ouma, now, follow.”

Ouma followed Saihara into the cafeteria uneasily. He couldn’t tell what Saihara was planning, but being the SHSL Detective, Saihara knew how to extract information from people. Perhaps he was going to play a mind trick or interrogate Amami! The thought of Amami floundering under pressure made Ouma smirk. _That’ll show him for making me so flustered!_

Amami was chewing on a sandwich until Saihara and Ouma approached. As he saw them coming, Amami smiled, putting his food down and giving them both a small wave. Ouma’s heart skipped a beat. _No, no! Don’t lose your cool Ouma! Just stay calm, cool, relaxed, he’s just some guy… There’s no reason to act all embarrassed in front of him, no reason at all…_

“Ouma has a crush on you.” Saihara said, and then walked of the cafeteria.

“…”

“…”

… If there was ever a moment that Ouma regretted most in his life, then trusting Saihara to help him would definitely rank high on that list.

…

_MOTHERFUCKING SAIHARA HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT TO ME HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST REALLY DO THAT TO ME??? OFF WITH HIS HEAD I SWEAR-_

“Huh? So you have a crush on me?” Amami asked, interrupting Ouma’s internal meltdown, sipping on his orange juice and looking to Ouma curiously. There was no malice, no teasing in his voice. It seemed like he was just… genuinely curious.

“W-Well! I mean, he’s not entirely wrong, it’s just, you know, Saihara’s pretty stupid huh? I mean, what a depressing loser, right? Ha! YOU HEAR ME SAIHARA? YOU’RE A STUPID LOSER!” Ouma yelled, his palms sweating as his eyes darted everywhere except on Amami.  

Amami laughed, standing up and putting a hand on Ouma’s shoulder. Ouma’s heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest as Amami said, “Well then, how about we meet up later? Like a date?”

“Wha-what-no-what?” Ouma sputtered, before clearing his throat and saying “Oh, yes, yes! Yeah, I’d…. no, no wait!” Ouma cried out, pointing his finger to Amami. “This is all wrong!”

“Is it?” Amami asked, “But I thought…?”

“No! I’m the one who has to ask _you_ out, not the other way!”

“Does it really matter?” Amami chuckled, “I like you too.”

“What-well, I guess… it… It does!” Ouma cried, not letting his pride get any more damaged than it already was. He tried to steel his frayed nerves, puffing out his chest, pointing to Amami, and as boldly as he could, he cried out, “Now, I, Ouma K-Kockichi, Supreme Ruler of… Mysterious organisation of which I will not name… will ask you, you lucky… peasant…ant…. You, Amami! Go on a date with, with, with me!” Ouma yelled. _… Nailed it._

Amami put a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress the laughter rising in his throat. He simply just nodded to Ouma, who puffed out his chest and turned around. “Ha! Haha! I knew there was nothing I can’t do! Ha! Now, to find Saihara! Stupid idiot making a fool out of me…”

And as Ouma exited the cafeteria, Amami let out the laugh that he was holding in.

 


	23. Robots and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: my ship: kiiede. Prompt: kiibo comforting a sad kaede. / Kaede x keebo fluff?

##  **Robots and Chocolate**

As a robot, there were many things Kiibo did and didn’t understand.

With Kiibo’s database, Kiibo could access all sorts of information. He could download very language humanly known and speak it fluently in a matter of seconds. He could learn the steps of how to build a house and then tear it down with ease with the weapons installed within him. He could jump great lengths and life things ten times his own weight. And that was only scratching surface of the capabilities Kiibo had within him.

However, Kiibo lacked the fundamental understanding of the human nature. Humans were… complex, to say the least. Emotions were, volatile, switching from happy to sad to angry with no warning whatsoever. Humans were highly unpredictable, some acting upon logic while others acted upon impulse. There was no design to their nature, there was nothing Kiibo could search or download to help him understand people, because people were just… people. They weren’t a software for Kiibo to install, they were people who Kiibo had to talk and interact with in order to attempt to understand what makes them, them. People were so unlike one another and people could change within a short timeframe. Humans were indeed, the largest thing Kiibo could not even begin to comprehend. He couldn’t read the social cues and other people’s hearts, and he didn’t know when he was treading into sensitive territory.

So when Kiibo had stated the fact that Kaede didn’t look good in that dress, going on an extensive and very detailed list as to why Kaede look bad in it, she took it to heart. It took Kiibo a moment to detect the tears in Kaede’s eyes, and that’s when he realized that he may have taken things a bit too far. Before he could begin to formulate a proper apology, Kaede had yelled at him, calling him a ‘heartless hunk of metal’, before running away.

Kiibo understood why Kaede had run. He had forgotten that sometimes stating a fact hurts others, and stating a fact in detail like he did, was what Kaito would call, a ‘dick move’. Kiibo wanted to go after her and apologize, but… her voice was so angry, her body language screamed ‘get away from me!’ and Kiibo honestly couldn’t find the right words to apologise.

So Kiibo had decided to go with the saying, ‘actions speak louder than words’. The question is… what action would qualify as an apology to Kaede? As Kiibo searched and searched, he found it, the most optimal of solutions. Chocolate was a food item that the majority of the population loved, and gifts that are hand-made are more meaningful then gifts bought, so, logically, Kiibo decided, that he was to make chocolates to make it up to Kaede.

And so Kiibo spent the following night searching for the best recipes for creating homemade chocolate. As he stood in the kitchen, downloading various recipes, his other capabilities such as his movement and visual scope, were currently on standby, making him the easy target for one, Angie Yonaga.

“Oh hey hey! Kiiiiibo? What are you doing?” Angie asked, hoping over next to him.

“Currently downloading recipes for chocolate.” Kiibo answered, unaware of the mischievous glint in Angie’s eyes.

“Ohhhh? Well, you don’t need to download a recipe! Angie makes the very best, super scrumptious, most delicious chocolate ever!”

“Really?” Kiibo asked, pausing the download to look at her. She nodded back eagerly, jumping up and down as she said,

“Yeah really! Did you know that making chocolate is an art form? Cooking is an art, and Angie is the SHSL Artist, which means I can do it the best out of evvvvveeeeryone here!”

“I do not think that is how your talent is classified…”

“Shhh! No questioning Angie!” She said, waggling her paintbrush in Kiibo’s face. “Now, let me show you how to make chocolate, Angie’s way!”

* * *

Kiibo knocked on Kaede’s door, the small bag in his hands. After some more forceful knockings, yelling, and waiting, the door opened, and Kiibo was met with a very tired-looking Kaede. She was dress in her sleepwear and was rubbing her eyes, mumbling, “It’s like, three in the morning… what… K-Kiibo?” At the sight of the robot, Kaede seemed to perk up, her lips twitching into a scowl and her arms folded over her chest. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I have come to deliver this!” Kiibo declared. Kaede winced, rubbing her ears, and Kiibo realized that his volume may have to be decreased. It was night time after all, people needed sleep.

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Kaede yawned, looking longingly back to her bed.

“It would be a waste to wait since I am here now! Please, accept this gift, which is a symbol of my sorrow! I… I realize I may have said some horrible things without realizing that they were horrible… So, I come to ask for your forgiveness. Let these chocolates also aid in swaying you towards forgiveness! But… I also understand, if you do not forgive me.” Kiibo looked down, saying softly, “I hurt you. And… I am ashamed. I am… sorry.”

“… Oh… Kiibo.” Kaede smiled, murmuring. “I understand, things are just, different for you. It’s okay… you’re a sweetheart, you know?” She smiled taking the bag of chocolates and going in to hug Kiibo. Kiibo tensed for a moment, before hugging back firmly. He struggled to find an appreciate way to redirect a compliment to her, and finally, was able to come up,

“You too are a sweetheart.”

_… Will need to download more comeback-like compliments later._

Kaede didn’t seem to take notice though, looking to the chocolates and saying, “I can’t believe you made me chocolates though! That’s so thoughtful Kiibo!”

“Well, I was aided by Angie, how co-created the sweets.”

“… Oh really?” Kaede said with a tired smile. “Well, I’ll be sure to thank her too…”

Little did Kiibo know, was that Kaede threw the chocolates in the trash soon after he left, and Kaede wasn’t surprised when it was found out later that some laxatives from the science lab went missing.


	24. Hugs Make Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Here's an idea for a Ouma/Kiibo fic. Ouma is mad at himself for crying so much during the killing game. Kiibo doesn't understand why he'd be upset about that because Kiibo can't cry himself and has always wished he could cry.

##  **Hugs Make Everything Better**

It was early morning, too early for any of the other students to be awake just yet. Kiibo liked being up before everyone else, it allowed him to have the entire building all for himself for just a few moments and enjoy the peace and serenity of it. If only the killing game wasn’t present, then this location would actual be an ideal spot that Kiibo would have wanted to revisit.

As Kiibo entered the cafeteria, he detected an anomaly, a strange sound that did not fit the calm of the morning. Replaying the sound in his mind, he realized that it was the sound of the scuffle of footsteps. How odd. Pinpointing the source of the sound, Kiibo held up his arm, readying the built-in blaster as he began to enter the kitchen.

Hmm. No one was in here. Yet Kiibo could have sworn he heard something. Then he saw it, the walk-in fridge’s door slowly closing itself shut. With lightning reflexes, Kiibo sprang towards the door, swinging it wide open and saying “Reveal yourself, now!”

“Ahhhh!! No, don’t shoot you idiot!”

Kiibo lowered his cannon, and realized that it was none other than Ouma Kokichi, sitting on the floor of the fridge with a couple of Panta bottles lying around him. Ouma had his arms raised in front of him, eyes closed and cowering. What piqued Kiibo’s interest though, were the tears, half-frozen, on Ouma’s cheeks.

“Ah Ouma. Good morning.” Kiibo greeted, starting to pick up the empty soda bottles to dispose of them later. “What are you doing crying in the fridge so early in the morning?”

“Wha-Wha, crying? What? Me? Cry?” Ouma scoffed, touching his cheeks before wiping at them furiously. “I don’t cry. Leaders never cry.”

“False. All humans are capable of crying, and false again, there were tears on your cheeks that you had just wiped away.” Kiibo pointed out, gathering all the Panta bottles and begin to make it into a nice, compact cube with it in his hands. “Are you perhaps… ashamed of being caught crying?”

“What? No! I mean, first of all, you didn’t catch me crying! Secondly, if you somehow did catch me crying, then… then nothing! It doesn’t, mean anything!” Ouma snapped, his eyes welling up again as his hands reached for another soda on the shelf.

Kiibo blinked, not understand why Ouma was trying to avoid the subject. “Is something wrong with crying? It doesn’t seem like a big deal to me…”

“Well, can you even cry?” Ouma asked, twisting the lid off the bottle of Panta.

“… No, I cannot.” Kiibo said. “Though, I wish I could. New experiences are always welcome, and I have to wonder how it feels, to cry.”

“It’s shitty.” Ouma snapped, “Only weaklings cry, and they cry over stupid things, like losing a toy or a game, or finding out they have a hundred dollars in the mail, or when they’re really stressed out about stupid things that shouldn’t even matter but, it does matter! It matters because your life is on the line, it’s life and death and you didn’t ask for this, you didn’t want any part of this, yet here you fucking are in a school where everyone has to kill to survive and it’s just, too much shit piling on shit and… and…” Ouma trailed off, eyes wide as he realized what he had just said. His grip on the bottle tightened as he turned has back to Kiibo, throwing his head back and chugging his sugary drink.

“… So… You are… stressed out. Over this killing game. Have I deduced that correctly?” Kiibo asked slowly. Ouma turned to face him, his eyes dripping as he sniffled,

“I-It doesn’t matter! Leave me alone!” His voice had grown frailer, losing all its bravado as Ouma curse and wiped at his face again, tears and snot covering his sleeves.

“I do not think I should leave…” Kiibo mumbled, approaching Ouma slowly.

“W-What are you doing?” Ouma asked, taking a step back and looking to Kiibo indignantly.

“I am going to give to you a hug.” Kiibo said, opening his arms. “Here, come into my arms.”

“What? No! Screw you!”

“Come into my arms and let me comfort you. This is what friends do.”

“Yeah but I’m not you, I’m not… I’m not going in your arms!”

“If you refuse I will use force.”

“You’ll forcefully hug me? Ha! I’d like to see you try!”

“Very well, challenge accepted.” Kiibo’s heels began to glow and whir as Kiibo locked onto Ouma.

“W-Woe, wait now, what are you-?”

“Now launching towards target! Hyaaaaa!” With a cry, Kiibo blasted forth, arms open and ready to snare Ouma in an embrace. Ouma let out a scream, trying to scramble away, but Kiibo was too fast, knocking into Ouma and was successful in snapping his arms around Ouma. The Panta in Ouma’s hand spilled onto the ground as Kiibo made impact with the wall. He used his arms to shield Ouma from impact as the force left Kiibo in a self-made crater in the wall.

“I win.” Kiibo smiled, patting Ouma’s tense head. “And look, you have stopped crying.” Kiibo crawled out of the crater he made in the wall, carrying Ouma over his shoulder and the placing him on his feet in front of him. “It seems as though I achieved my goal, in ceasing your crying.”

“Wha-You-You nearly killed me!” Ouma accused, “And you spilled my Panta! How _could_ you?!”

“… This fridge is full of nothing but Panta.”

“Not the point, you made me spill that one!” Ouma pouted, stomping his foot, “I can’t believe you…!”

Kiibo just smile, patting Ouma’s head. “I am glad though, I was able to help you stop crying and make you feel a bit better.”

Ouma shrugged, looking away and sighing, nodding reluctantly.  “I… guess… Even if was stupid… it was… exciting… Thanks, for trying. I know you did your best.”

“It is not a problem.”

“… So… Do you want to try that trick on Kaito…?”


	25. ~ Robot Kiibo’s check-up! Overheating Disaster?! ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ohhh, I love how you wrote Maki´s execution (that sounds wrong qAp). I´d be interested in you maybe trying to write more gruesome executions ? Keebo maybe ?
> 
> Warning… robo-gore? Do I tag as gore if it’s a robot with robot stuffs…? I dunno, I mean I will anyways, just for safe measure, but yeah, there’s some Kiibo yucky stuff in here, fair warning 0o0;;

##  **~ Robot Kiibo’s check-up! Overheating Disaster?! ~**

Kiibo groaned, his vision blurred as he tried to figure out where he was. He tried to move, but he realized that he bound to a table, steel cuffs around his ankles and wrists. Out of the corner of his eye, Kiibo saw various tools, ranging from hammers to screwdrivers. A cold sweat dripped from Kiibo’s forehead, and he tried to power up to escape, but he found himself unable to do so. As Kiibo tried to hone in as to why he couldn’t power up, he realized that all of his offensive capabilities were shut down, and only by manually turning it on will activate the capabilities again, something he couldn’t do due to being binded up.

“Uphuhuhu… Looks like someone is malfunctioning!” A Monokuma with a surgeon’s mask and doctor’s coat suddenly jumped from the gloom, appearing on top of Kiibo. He walked across Kiibo’s chest, putting his paw on Kiibo’s forehead and shaking his head, “Tsk! Oh yeah, you’re overheating real badly there! It’s alright though, super surgeon Monokuma will take care of you!” Monokuma turned around, yelling, “Nurse Monokuma! Fetch me my drill!”

Another Monokuma jumped out from the shadows, wearing a black wig and a nurse’s outfit. Nurse Monokuma gave Surgeon Monokuma a wink before handing him a cartoonishly large screwdriver. Surgeon Monokuma raised the screwdriver above Kiibo’s chest panel, smiling wide.

Kiibo would have closed his eyes shut if someone hadn’t tinkered with his optical settings, making him physically unable to blink, never mind close his eyes. _No… No!_

Monokuma pressed a button on the screwdriver, and the tip roared to life, spinning at high-speed as Monokuma brought it down on Kiibo’s chest. Sparks started to flow as Kiibo felt his chest piece bending and contracting under the power of the screwdriver. Kiibo gritted his teeth, trying not to let anything show as he ignored the lightning bolts of pain bursting from his chest. He could feel it, his chest piece crumpling like paper, the cords of his wires splitting and left live, electric sparks flying past Surgeon Monokuma as he used two gloved paws to forcibly yank open Kiibo’s chest, revealing a complex series of wires, circuit boards, gears and other sorts of mechanical tinkering.

“Oh my… Look at your insides!” Monokuma cooed, laughing as his paws made its way inside Kiibo’s chest, clutching at panels and hard drives before ripping them clean out of Kiibo, dangling them in front of his face, “Hey, did y͜o͝-͘yo͠-̢yo͢u ͏nee͝ḑ these? Upup ưhuh҉u-h̛ư-̴h̴u͡-7̶u!̛”̨

Kiibo tried to talk, but couldn’t catch Monokuma’s eyes due to the tears blurring his viosion. His breath f̕eĺt͞ s̷h̴ort҉,̵ his͠ ҉mo͘u̡t̨h ̕w̵a̕s̷ d̷r̸y̕, his he͠a͜r̛inģ,̧ he coul͠dn͝’t͜ h̡e͡a͝r͜,҉ ev̷ery҉thįng ̕was͟ st̸ atic, no he _wished_ everything was static so he didn’t have to hear his own cries and whimpers. His vision started to get͢ ̢p͘i͞xelat͡e҉d́,̡ ҉an͠d̶ t̕hro͡ugh te̷ars̢ an҉d ͜pi͝x̧els̴, he͏ ̴c͘ou͏ld͞ b̛are҉ly͠ ͏m͝ąke ͞o͘ut ẃh͝àt҉e͝vér͟ ͝b́i̡t̡s ̡o̸f̕ hi͏mself ̧M͡ono̵ku͢m͏a͟ was ͢taunting him with, something he could at least be thankful for.

“Now-No ẇ-͑́͒N̑ͬͩͩo͌͂̆̒͆ͦ̚w̄͐̿̽ͮ̏ ͑̋ͯ͌͆̚1̏͐͛ͫ͂͒ ͩ̎t̐ͥͯh1̍̾ñ̀ͦ̚k̿̔̍ͨ̎̑̌,̃̑̇̀͊ ͥ̽̀̓̈́̐i̋7̃̀ͬ̈́̾’̉ͪs̒̆͊̿ ̉̒͋̆͋tͮ̿̄̍̂͛̄í̾͆̆mͫeͥ̈́ͯ̉ t͐͌-̈́ͧ̉ͪt̔o ̌͊͗ͥli̒̒͌g͑ḧ̀ͫ̄̾̎ͣt̽̀ͩ ̌͑ͭù̽̀̉̀-́̋upͩ̇̆͋̈ͨ, ͭ̋i̓t͆͐̾͗’̄sͥ ̔d͗͂ͮar̿ͫͤk,̿̑́̓̎ h͆ͫͥ̃͌̒̚u͊̃̅ͬ̇͛h̆̎̉̒̑?ͣͭͪ̏?͆͗”͊̽ Monokuma’s voice filtered through, and Kiibo could just make out Nurse Monokuma handing Surgeon Monokuma some sort of… blaster… gun…? Kiibo’s scanning functions were down, glitching out as Kiibo tried to open his mouth to plead, “S-̯̮S̥͇̞t͚͙̬̠̫̘o̺̬̯̘p̮͇̙̬̘̲…͎ ̻̙̺͎̝̘̥c̼̣͓͉͎̖-̗̪aͅn͉͇̗͉̥̞’̰t͕͙̳,̠̬̠͍ ̙͖n͙̳̰͇̫ͅ0̙̰̩̣ ̙n0̻̹̪̦̭̗̝ ̮͖͓̮̰͓no̮̼ ͓m0̝r̬͎̞̰͈̹3͉̲̫̳̥̹̺…͎̹͎̙̣̭!̳̬̟̣”̱

“̓̽̇ͫS̄̋̓͒͂h͐̌̆́ͦ̚hͫͦhͭh, ̈́͊s̚h̎ͬ͂ͦ͌̅̑h̓hh̊͊h̒ͤh̿ͪͩ͛ͩͤͣh͛͗͛̈́͌ͬ̀, ̆ͭ̀ͦ̂͒͛rĕ̐lͣ̓aͨx͑̅-͗r̽̾̍ͥe̐ͥ̑̽̄lͬͪ̀̈́a̐ͪ̎̽x͂͋̍͌̚-ͤrͮͣͥ̄ͩ̓͗eͣlͤ͑ͤa͐xͪͤ, ̇́͐͑mͧ̈́̀̈́̅ͤyͤ̂̒ͭ ̌͌ͮṕrͮ̎̌ͬ͂ͭ͒e̍cͬ͊̂i̐́̀ͤ̊ͯͩo̿̐ͮ͗̃̌üͧ̏͂s̈ͭ͛ ̔͑p͑-ͤ̂̏ͮp̈ͮ̓-ͧp͛̈́aͬ̅ͧ̌t̋̑̈̊̄iͪeͥ̃nt̉͂̑ͤ! ͬ̎̂̀͑ͫ̓I̐͗ͧͮ͌̂̉’̎ͣͦͧ͆̎m̋̋̔̈͂ͬ̋ ͋̂͂̊j́͌̈́̏uͩ̀ͩͮ͊̓śͧ̈́t̾ͧ̓ ̈̔̈̈́̔gͣ̿ͧ͒0n̿̍ͤͬͭͣ͋na͆̂̔ͮ͐ ̓sͥ̌̒̽h3͗̾ͨͨd͌͑̔ ͗̎̿ŝ̌̌͋̄̊0ͧͬ̄͒m̏͒3̽̏̈̉͒͗ͫ ̎ͩ͌̉͐ͭͩl̋̽̽̾̔̽-̊̂̈́͒͊͌̓l̂̆ͪ-͛̾̆l͂̍̈1͐̑gͮh̔̋ͯͪͬt̓̃̿!ͯ̏ͮ́̓”ͥ̓̓̈́̓̈ ͣ͒̓ͮ̿̾Mͯon̆ͥ̄̐̈́ͣ̆ȯ̊̓̐k͛̎̽uͦ̌ma brokenly cackled and suddenly the room got a lot warmer. Kii̴bo̢ ͞di̛dn’t ͘ne̶ed ́his ̶he̶at ͝d͠e͜t͟e͡c͞to͘r̛ to know that whatever Monokuma was holding in his paws right now was shooting out a bright orange flame.

“͞N0͘-NO- D̷ON’̡T͘!̷!̛” Ki͞ibo ̴screamed͠,͡ ҉th̢r̕a͝s̴h͘i͢n̢g͠ n͠o̸w ͟as ̕h̴ę ̨s͘t͞r̷ug̨ģled help̛l͘ȩss͞ly again̷st his ̕r͟e͟str͜aints. ͡“̛S̴TÓP! ͞P̨L͘3͘4͞5-3 N0͠-̨O MO͠0-R3̸!”  
  
“̷W-whh͢haaa-4̴-4̵-aąt̡? I ça̕n’͝t͘ ͠hear ͡y̷oo̡o҉oo-o-̷o-o͢ou,̛ yo͢u s0͢un͘d͝ s0-0̸ò d̶i570r73̢7̶d̀!͠ ̧L͠e͞t͜ ̶mme-mee jus̡t͜,̡ ͠f̧u333l̸ y͡o̧ųr ff̀-͢f-̷ir͜3 here!͞”͘ ͠Mo͡no̕ķu̡ma l͡augh͝e̢d.

Kiibo gasped out, struggling as he felt the flames lick at his inner machinery. Various programs within Kiibo started to shut down and red warning text flashed before Kiibo’s eye̛s,͟ ͞war̢nin̸g̵s o̶f̧ ̴ov͏e̸rheat͠ing, war̷ni̢n͠g̢s ͟o̶f҉ ͜mal͠functi̶o̢nin̴g͟ ̵a̢nd̷ go͟i̴ng ͞aga͢inst̛ ̡s̢afȩty̧ p̀r̢ot̵òcols̵, ͢so ͝muc͏h͏ bl͢ár̶in̢g an҉d̵ ̡ala͜rm͟s͝ ̕go̸i͘n̷g of͠f ͝in h̸i͡s ̨o̶w̴n ḩe͢a̷d̀ ͏an̴d̸ ͠K͘iib͡o ju͢śt ͝wan̛ted̛ ̷it t̴o ͝aļl͠ to̶ ́s͞hut̨ u͡p̷, h͝e ̶wa̕n͢ted ̕i̷t̛ to̸ st͜op̨, ͏he҉ n̡e͝e̢de̴d̵ įt̸ ͡t̀o s͟to͜p͏,̵ oh god ͝stǫp̛! Th̛e̡ ͡fl̡am̨e͏s͝ w͢e̸ré t̴r̡a̕vellín͠g b̴y̷ ͏w̵i̧r͡e,̸ sp͏readįng f͟as̴t w̨it̷h̕i̡n ͝him ͢a̕s ̕i̕t̡ ́mel̕t́e͜d ͡a͏t͠ ̛the ͠me̶tal̡s ͡i͝ns̵id͠e ̸h͢im,̸ ͢t̶h̵e̡ ͜l҉i̷qu̶i͘d meta͜l̡ c͡oale̸sc͞i͟ng ͝wįt́h̷ a͟l̷l̵ ͠of̵ h͝im̕, ҉and he felt like he was drowning, like his lungs, if he had lungs, were filling with scalding water. He was overheating, he was sweating profusely he was in so much _pain_ oh god please _please please make it stop, please!_

As Kiibo felt the heating metal liquid rise to his throat, he could feel the last pathway of air being clogged up. Kiibo gurgled, spitting metal magma towards Surgeon Mono̕kuma, ҉c̢au̡sin͏g̀ ̷ţhe be̵ar̢’s̡ ̸f̵uŕ t̕o̷ s͝iz҉z̷le̶ ̷an̢d ͟bu̷r̨n͡ ҉up̕. ̷A͟s ̷Su͘r͘ge̛on M͘on͢o̢k҉ưma ra̡n ́of̷f̷,͜ ̶sc͢ŗe̸a͢m͘ing fo͡r̢ wa̵t̕e͡r̢, K͠ii͝bo was͏ ļe͝ft̛ on͝ ̀t́h̨e ͢ta̢bl̀e,̷ ́gaŕgli͘n͝g ͠a͡nd͢ ̨t͝witc͡hing̀ ̡sp̢o҉ra͞d̕íc͏alļy͞, t͘he҉ ͜a͘l̡a̵r̛ms̛ ̷iń hi̢s̨ ̡he͡ad̢ ̀s̸l̵owl̶y sto̸ppi̷ng one͢ b͘y o̕n̡e̷.͡  
  
̀Th͝e͡ f̵l̡a͟s͠hi̡n̛g o̶f re̛d in̕ ͡hi͜s̛ ̢e̛yes҉ ̧b̶e̕g͏an t͝o ҉f̀ád̸e as Ki̕i͞b͠ó felt ̶h͠i̡m͏self m̴e̛rciful͜l͡y fa̛d͝e͜ ҉i̷nt͘o ̷un̡cons̕ci̡o̴usne͠s̷s̕


	26. We'll Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello! I saw that you shipped Saihara x Kokichi x Amami, so I was wondering if you could write some romance for it please?? You're a really good writer and I was happy to see that someone else shipped it and it wasn't just some weird crack ship of mine 

##  **We’ll Be Alright**

“I want to make this big, alright? It has to be grand, it has to be extraordinary, and it has to blow everyone away!” Ouma cried out, jumping up and throwing his arms up in a grand flourish.

“Or we could just, tell them. There’s no need to make a big deal out of this.” Saihara muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back in the couch.

“Oh, just humour him.” Amami chuckled, watching Ouma ignore Saihara’s comment and continue to babble. “He’s cute when he gets over-excited like this.”

Saihara looked away, not answering Amami as he side-glanced Ouma. The short boy was waving his arms now, his voice high with authority as he seemed to be describing something in great detail, step-by-step. If only Saihara cared to listen.

“Hey Ouma.” Amami interrupted, standing up and putting his hands on Ouma’s arms in an attempt to calm him down, smiling wide as he admitted, “I wasn’t listening to a word you were saying. What are you talking about again?”

Ouma gasped and pouted, looking annoyed as he flicked Amami in the chest. “Idiot! This is important! I’m trying to plan out how we’re going to announce our relationship to the others! It has to be _perfect_ and I won’t have your half-assed attitude ruin this for me!”

Amami just put his hands up and chuckled, “Okay okay, I’m sorry Ouma.”

“I’d ask why we’re going through all this trouble, but then I remember, this is you we’re talking about.” Saihara sighed, shaking his head.  “You always have to make a big deal out of the smallest of things.”

“Smallest things-? What?!” Ouma cried out in shock as he rushed over to Saihara and flicked him right on the forehead.  As Saihara yelped in surprise and pain, Ouma said with a pout, “I don’t think this is a small thing!”

“I don’t know, you are pretty small Ouma.” Amami teased, ruffling the young ruler’s hair. Saihara snickered as Ouma angrily growled and pushed Amami away, saying,

“Silence peasant!” Ouma ordered, “That’s not what I meant! I’m saying I want to show off to all the students just how charismatic I truly am! I mean, look! I got the mysterious commoner and brooding detective to agree to be my boyfriends! That’s a real accomplishment, something that has to be announced with spectacle! This makes you both slightly above the rest of the others, you know?”

“Hmm… Well when you put it like that, then I guess we have no choice.” Amami shrugged.

“Well, I’d still rather not make a big deal out of this…” Saihara said.”

“Huh, why not?” Ouma whined, hands on his hips as he glared playfully at Saihara, “Don’t tell me it’s because you’re shy or embarrassed now, is it?”

“N-No, it’s just… pointless…” Saihara mumbled, not meeting Ouma’s eyes.

Ouma scoffed, “I can tell that you’re lying you know, takes a liar to know a liar…” Ouma walked over to Saihara, sitting next to him and putting his hand over his gently. Surprised by the gesture, Saihara looks at Ouma, who was looking down at Saihara’s hand and saying “W-Well… if you really aren’t comfortable with it, then I guess I don’t have to make a big deal out of it…”

“You… wouldn’t?” Saihara asked, astonished.

“Of course not! I don’t wanna do anything that would make you uncomfortable…” Ouma’s face began to flare up as he added, “I… never had, two boyfriends or… any… boyfriends before, and I don’t want to hurt either of you… I mean, I hurt people, both intentionally and accidently and… I don’t want you guys to be one of them.”

“Ouma…” Saihara felt his own face heat up as Ouma opened himself up. Ouma just let out a flustered muttering as he pulled his scarf up over his mouth, clearly embarrassed by what he had just said.

“You don’t have to worry about that Ouma.” Amami chimed in, joining the other two one the couch. He put his hand over Ouma’s and Saihara’s, saying, “We’re wise to the sort of antics you pull. I think we’ll turn out alright.”

Saihara nodded, adding “I wouldn’t have agreed to gone out with you if I had found you to be intolerable.”

Amami raised an eyebrow. “… But, don’t you find him intolerable?”

“Well… yes, but, I still said yes.”

Amami laughed, putting an arm around Saihara and Ouma and bringing them closer. Ouma protested, his face burning hot by this point and Saihara was awkward and stiff in the embrace. “Oh c’mon guys, don’t you know how to hug?” Amami teased.

“I refuse to be hugged!” Ouma yelled, trying to push Amami off.

“I… I’m just not used to this affection…” Saihara explained, tipping his hat over his eyes.

“Well, now’s a good time to start getting used to it.” Amami chuckled, tightening his hold on Ouma, who only yelled in response before begrudgingly gave in, leaning against the other two boys as he said,

“You’re lucky I like you guys… otherwise I could have you both arrested right here, right now…”

“But we’re already under arrest, we’re in a prison school, remember?”

“You know what I mean Amami!” Ouma snapped, bopping Amami’s head.

Saihara let out a low chuckle. He didn’t know how he was able to tolerate Ouma’s energy and Amami’s aloofness, but at the same time, he couldn’t see himself living without it.

 


	27. Maki the Mother Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maki and Kaede adopting baby ducks because they think Maki is their mom?

##  **Maki The Mother Duck**

Maki Harukawa, despite her anti-social appearance and dismissive attitude, was actually one of the more sociable students. Having the title of SHSL Nursery School Teacher, she spoke with a soft, kind tone and had a warm smile that could make anyone feel safe. She could also be strict at times and diligent, but all-around, she was a kind person, even though it would be hard to pick that up when you first meet her.

So… when Maki was out with Kaede one rainy day, umbrella in hand as she scolded the pianist for forgetting her own umbrella, she didn’t know how, when or why. She didn’t know _how_ a squadron of baby ducks ending up stalking them both, she didn’t know _when_ they first started following them and she had no clue as to _why_ they were following them in the first place. She didn’t even notice the ducklings until Kaede let out a surprised squeal and crouched down to get better look at their little flock of followers.

“Maki look! They’re so cute!” Kaede gushed, putting her hands on her cheeks and grinning ear to ear.

Maki looked down. There were four fuzzy ducklings, sopping wet, waddling and swimming in the puddle behind them, splashing and quacking at one another, flapping their tiny wings and giving themselves a shake every now and then.

“Huh, where did they come from?” Maki wondered, crouching down with Kaede. As she did, four pairs of small black eyes looked up at her, and the started to chirp louder, running over to Maki and pecking at her shoes, their feathery bodies brushing up against her foot.

“Oh look at that! They like you!” Kaede squealed, pressing her hands deeper into her cheeks and squealing louder.

“You’re starting to look like Angie there.” Maki rolled her eyes, looking to the ducks closer. They all looked back, opening up their beaks and fluttering towards her, hopping up her foot and trying to fly up to her face.

“They really like you, huh?” Kaede hummed, reaching out to pet a duckling. The duckling looked to Kaede for a moment, before nuzzling against her touch, quacking softly as it nibbled her finger. Kaede giggled, scooping it up and petting it. “Maki, they’re so adorable! Maybe we should keep them!”

“Huh? Keep them?” Maki repeated, looking around. There was no mother duck in sight, but… still, if the mother duck was around, it wouldn’t appreciate the two girl’s duck-napping her children. On the other hand, the ducklings certainly have taken a liking to the pair, cuddling against the girls affectionately. Warmth washed over Maki’s heart, and she smiled, looking to Kaede. “We can care for them for now, but if I see a mother duck looking for her kids, then we’ll return them, alright?” She could hear one of the ducklings sputter, as if it were sneezing. “Now, c’mon, they must be freezing, poor little things…”

Kaede nodded, scooping up all the ducklings carefully. Maki held the umbrella close to her, looking to the ducklings, who were cuddling one another in Kaede’s hands. Maki shared a smile with Kaede, who leaned against Maki, saying “Maybe I should ‘forget’ my umbrella more often, I like leaning on you like this, cuddling ducks, the smell of rain… this is nice.” Kaede sighed contently.

“Yeah, it is…” Maki murmured, before adding “Don’t actually forget your umbrella on purpose next time, otherwise I’m not sharing.”

Kaede let out a disappointed but playful whine as she snuggled up against Maki, hugging the ducklings to her chest. Maki rolled her eyes and chuckled, and together with their newly adopted ducklings, they went inside to care for their new charges.

 


	28. The Real Kiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Have you heard of the human kI-bo theory ? (where the human is sick and controls the robot kI-bo). Maybe you could try writing something about that ?

##  **The _Real_ Kiibo**

“Eh? Kiibo? Are you okay?!” Kaede asked as the robot dropped to one knee.

_Damn… He’s running out of battery… Should’ve noticed sooner._

“I am fine.” Kiibo said, “I must have neglected to charge myself sufficiently, and as a result, I am low on power.”

“Oh, well, you mentioned you have a charging station back at your research lab, right? Want me to help you get there?”

“I politely decline your offer.” Kiibo said quickly. On the top-right hand corner of the screen, the battery symbol was flashing red. _How did it deplete so quickly? No… dammit!_

Fingers flew, typing swiftly over a keyboard as commands were inputted, and slowly Kiibo began to walk. _Please make it to the research lab in time, please, please…_

“You know Kiibo, you’ve never let anyone visit your research lab. I mean, I’ve hung out with everyone here, and everyone’s let me into their lab… except you. Why’s that?” Kaede asked, walking alongside the robot.

“I believe my lab would not be a suitable environment for humans. It is highly dangerous and complex. Also, it is a mess. I would not like you to see my lab in such a state of disgust.”

“Oh, well, Tojou is the SHSL Maid, why don’t you ask her to help?” Kaede suggested, but Kiibo shook his head.

“As stated previously, my lab is highly dangerous and complex. Everything regarding my talent resides there, from tools for self-repair to the aforementioned charging station. If anything were misplaced or broken, it would be severely bad for me. So, I am sorry, but again, I must decline.”

“Oh no, its fine, it’s fine.” Kaede smiled as they approached Kiibo’s research lab.

Kiibo took his student handbook out from his arm compartment and was about to swipe it over the handbook detector, when the red battery symbol flashed in front of the screen, and then, everything was dark.

“Damn it! No!” _He_ yelled, slamming his fists on the keyboard. He put a hand over his face, trying not to panic. Just _breathe, stay calm… there’s also the back-up energy, just reboot Kiibo and-_

A harsh light snapped him out of his thoughts and quickly, he began to scramble, looking around the lab before hiding under his desk, cowering behind his chair. Luckily his room was dark and gloomy, helping his stealth as he saw a girl’s silhouette stand at the doorway, her arm around _his_ robot as she dragged him inside, obviously struggling as she heaved the heavy robot forwards.

“Ahh… nngh! I know you’re a robot but… so… heavy…” She panted, looking around the room. Using Kiibo’s handbook as a flashlight, Kaede flashed the light around the lab, trying to make sense of her new surroundings. _He_ shuffled backwards, pressing his back against the wall and curling up as Kaede muttered, “Why is there no light switch in here…? And how can I help you…? You’re out of battery, right? I know you said you had a charging station… but I have no idea as to how that actually works…”

_What do I do…? Maybe if I’m lucky, she’ll leave and I can charge Kiibo myself… No, wait! What am I thinking, I have the handheld backup control for Kiibo in my pocket… If I can just, discreetly activate Kiibo without her noticing my presence… then…_

As _he_ began to go through his pockets, Kaede was looking around the lab. A pale blue grow shone from above, not nearly enough light to properly navigate through this place. As she shined Kiibo’s handbook around, she could see several large, mechanical contraptions of sorts… Yeah, she had no clue what they were or what their purpose was… But she did spot something odd.

There was a small cot in the corner of the room, the sheets dishevelled and several empty bags of chips and candy littering the area. Kaede could also smell the fresh noodle cup scent in the air, and spotted the dim light of a microwave nearby the bed. She frowned, approaching the odd sight. She had never seen Kiibo eat before, in fact, he said that it completely unnecessary for him to eat at all, so… why were their chips, candies and noodle cups in his room…?

“Kaede? What are you doing here? What is the meaning of this?!”

Kaede jumped, startled, turning around to face Kiibo, who angrily pointed his finger at her, saying, “How dare you intrude in my research lab! My memory banks show that I had told you not too!”

“N-No! You were offline, and I panicked! I just wanted to help you and-”

“I demand you leave this place at once!”  Kiibo snapped, not wanting to hear her excuses.

“But-”

“GO!”

Kaede flinched and the harshness in his voice, too spooked by the cold look in his eyes and the rage in his voice to refute any more with him. She shamefully walked to the door, Kiibo glowering as her as she left. “B-But Kiibo,” She tried to say as she was at the door, “I was just-”

 _SLAM!_ Kiibo shut the door in her face before she could get any more words out.

 _He_ sighed, crawling out from under the desk and coughing from the dust. He looked to Kiibo, who was now on standby mode after that outburst. He looked to the door guiltily, biting his lip before starting to command Kiibo to walk over to the charging station. He knew he would have to apologise to Kaede later for the outburst, but for now, he was full of relief.

_Lucky break for me… I have to be more careful next time, I don’t want the others to know about… the real me…_


	29. Your Arms are my Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: how about ouma comes over to amami's room because he feels unsafe and then they start cuddling??? maybe afterwards, people find out and tease them both about it?? / Ouma accidently tells Amami that he loves him / Ouma thinking he's not good enough for Amami / Amami says he thinks Ouma is beautiful. Ouma doesn't where this compliment came from or even if he deserves it.

##  **Your Arms Are My Shield**

Ouma Kokichi was strong, no doubt about it. When you’re a Supreme Ruler such as himself, you have to be, because who looks up to weak people? No one, that’s who! Weak people look up to strong people because they aspire to be as strong as them!

In fact, Ouma felt _so_ strong, that he should share his strength with the other students! Being put in a frightening killing game was bound to wear on people, make them scared, anxious, sleep with an eye open, never truly feeling safe due to the threat of death lurking behind you constantly… afraid of people you trust the most betraying you… or being killed, a life cut short… N-No! Those weren’t things _Ouma_ was afraid of, no, that was what Ouma knew _the other students_ were afraid of! Only the weak would crack under a situation like this, but not Ouma Kokichi!

So Ouma decided to lend his strength to the weak students trapped within this school, starting with one Amami Rantarou. Amami was a coolheaded guy who didn’t seem to worry about anything, not about his lack of memory, not about his mysterious talent, not even the fact that they were trapped in this school! Someone liked him definitely was bottling up how they really felt… After all, Ouma was a masterful liar, a skill he boasted about as often as he could. He could tell when something was off with a statement, and Amami’s mere existence was just off! The way he always seemed calm and cheery, the way he’d just laugh off bad news, the way his eyes caught the light of the room, how he chuckled at Ouma’s antics and listened intently to every speech Ouma tried to give the group… how he’d always fetch him Panta and just ruffle Ouma’s hair when teasing him over stupid habits of his…

A-Anyways! That was all beside the point! The point is, is that Ouma wanted to protect and lend his strength to Amami, because he was certain the guy was actually terrified deep down inside! That’s why Ouma was currently at his door and knocking loudly, yelling, “Hey, Amami! It’s me, Ouma! Lemme in!”

Amami opened his door as soon as Ouma started yelling, chuckling, and saying, “Careful, you might knock the door down if you keep that up. Now what’s… up…?” Amami trailed off as Ouma just shoved past Amami, entering his room with his head held high.

“About time you opened your door! Never keep me waiting, it’s rude, especially to someone of _my_ standing!” Ouma said, waggling his finger condescendingly towards Amami. Amami just nodded, shutting the door and saying with an airheaded grin,

“Of course, sorry Ouma. Now uh, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ouma smirked, hands on his hips as he said, “I’ve come to help you Amami! I’ve noticed how you’ve been you know!” His smirk grew wider as he saw Amami’s smile falter a bit, “Ha, see! I knew it! You can’t hide anything from me! I can detect lies and deceit easily you know! And you’re like an open book, no matter how closed you think you are, you’re actually an easy read!”

“R-Really? Wow… then… I’m impressed Ouma… I thought I was doing a good job this whole time of hiding it but… You actually noticed, huh?” Amami ran his fingers though his hair, a red twinge on his cheeks.

“You bet I did!” Ouma crowed, clapping his hands, “But, it’s alright! Because I’m here to help you! I will lend you my strength and help with your fear!”

“… My fear?” Amami repeated.

“… Yeah, your fear. Of being scared in this place. You were wearing it as plain as day on your sleeve.”

Amami blinked, his smile faltering more so then before as his eyes dimmed. “Oh… you meant that. Ah.” Amami sighed, folding his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Ouma asked, watching as Amami bit his lip and looked away, not meeting Ouma’s eyes.

“Oh, nothing, just… disappointed is all.”

“D-Disappointed?” Ouma repeated. _Why is he disappointed? Isn’t he happy that I’m here to help him? Did I do something wrong? Why is he upset now…?_

_I didn’t… fail him, did I?_

Failure was something Ouma just couldn’t accept, he just couldn’t. Everyone was scared of failure, sure, but failure for Ouma meant not only failing himself, but failing everyone who depended on him. Failure meant lives wasted for nothing. Failure meant heartache for his followers. Failure meant losing the war.

Ouma Kokichi couldn’t accept failure.

“If I have disappointed you, then, tell me what I can do to make it up to you! Failure is never an option with me!” Ouma cried out, puffing out his chest.

Amami chuckled, looking to the ground as he uncrossed his arms, saying “I… have an odd request.” Amami admitted softly, still not looking at Ouma.

“It’s probably not odd, c’mon, tell me! What’s your request?”

Amami hesitated for a moment, before opening his arms up and looking into Ouma’s eyes and Ouma swore he thought he saw a flicker of fear in there. “I would like to just… hold you for a while. You know… for strength, like you said earlier.”

Ouma felt his face heat up. He wasn’t sure why they were warming up, I mean, Amami was just asking for a hug, yeah, it’s as if he were a child who needed to hug his teddy for comfort! That’s probably what Amami wanted, that, just that… just… a hug from Ouma…

Ouma nodded firmly to Amami before half-running into Amami’s arms, bumping his head against his chest as he collided into him. “O-Ow… oops… S-Sorry…” Ouma muttered, his face heating up even more now.

Amami laughed, “It’s fine… hehe, you were eager to get in my arms there, huh?” Ouma felt Amami pull him in, holding him closer to him.

“N-Not eager, I mean, I just… I’m doing this for you, a-alright?” Ouma snapped, breathing deep, taking in Amami’s scent…

“I know, and, I thank you, for humouring me… Hey, do you mind if we move to the bed? Not to do anything… lewd. I just, we can just, lie down, and just, I just want to hold you, just for a while longer… Is that all right?”

“I… I suppose.” Ouma mumbled, feeling his heart drum up against his chest, the beat so loud it was shaking Ouma to the core.

Amami smiled, and guided Ouma to the bed, picking Ouma up by under his arms and placing him on the bed before joining him, wrapping his arms around Ouma’s waist as he draped the blanket around them. Ouma felt his body go rigid as Amami did this, not moving at all, his face like fire now. His throat felt dry and all he could do was a rasp out, “A-Amami…?”

“I-I’m sorry, I just… wanted this. Heh… like you said… I’m weak.” Amami chuckled lowly against Ouma’s ear, making the ruler shiver. He felt Amami rest his head on Ouma’s shoulder, his green hair just tickling Ouma’s face. His arms tightened around Ouma’s waist as he wiggled closer to Ouma, closing any space between the too.

Slowly, Ouma felt his body relax against Amami’s. Ouma shifted, turning a bit so he could be face-to face with Amami. After a moment of contemplating what to do, Ouma put an arm around Amami, pressing his face against his hair and breathing slow, trying to let his scent and Amami’s mingle into one. Amami let out what sounded almost like an amused purr, nuzzling into Ouma’s shoulder. Ouma felt Amami’s gentle breath against his neck, and he shivered at the sensation. Amami noticed the boy quiver, and moved his arms up his back, rubbing in slow, soothing circles. They stayed like this for… who knows how long, stuck in each other’s embrace, frozen in time in a place where nothing could hurt them, not the outside world, not the killing games, not their own demons… Ouma had never felt safer in his life.

“I… love you…” Ouma murmured into Amami’s hair.

“…! E-Excuse me?!” Amami’s head shot backwards, hitting Ouma in the jaw. Ouma yelped, his hands going to his jawbone as Amami just stared at Ouma with wide eyes and red cheeks, waiting for Ouma to respond.

… _SHIT._

“I MEAN- I… I DIDN’T, NO I MEAN-!” Ouma cleared his throat, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him as he sputtered out, “I-I… I didn’t… I… I can explain! S-See, it’s just…”

“Did you not mean it?” Amami asked quietly, the words sounding forced as he gritted his teeth.

“No!” Ouma snapped quickly, before raising his scarf over his cheeks and saying, “I mean… I didn’t, not mean… I… I’m sorry. I mean, I said it but… I… shouldn’t… have.”

“You… shouldn’t have…?” Amami repeated, mystified. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… this isn’t… a good idea.” Ouma mumbled, shuffling away from Amami as he explained, “I’m the SHSL Supreme Ruler… I… I’m not good. I mean, I’ve… done things. I’ve made mistakes… I’ve failed people, I… I failed you earlier, I’ve failed my people, I’ve failed myself… I… I don’t want to fail you. I don’t want to do this… If I’m going to fail you.”

“Ouma…” Amami whispered, edging closer to Ouma. He brought a hand to Ouma’s cheek, tilting has face towards him. “Even if you failed me, I would never leave you. Failing is… normal. I wouldn’t hold a grudge against it Ouma.”

“My failures are lethal though…” Ouma muttered, putting a hand against Amami’s hand, pressing it closer into his cheek. “I’ve gotten people killed, I’ve broken people’s hearts, I’ve let people down…”

“But you’ve saved them, right? You’ve made people happy… they look up to you, they trust you… how else would you have retained your title of Supreme Ruler?”

“S-Still… I’m an evil ruler… I’m bad…” Ouma mumbled.

Amami chuckled, his thumb rubbing at a tear that Ouma didn’t even notice was dripping from his eyes. “Well… you’re good to me. You’re great. You’re beautiful Ouma…”

“D-Don’t lie to me…” Ouma hissed, trying to push Amami’s hand away. Instead, Amami brought both hands to his face, cupping Ouma’s cheeks. Ouma sniffled, wondering where the tears came from as he hissed again, “T-The hell do you think you’re doing…?”

Amami smiled, his thumbs still wiping away the tears. “I’m looking at a beautiful boy. “ He smirked, asking, “Did that seem like a lie to you Ouma?”

 _No…_ Ouma shook his head, closing his eyes and going limp in Amami’s hold, muttering, “I don’t… I don’t deserve this…”

Amami chuckled, and Ouma felt a soft pair of lips press against his forehead. “Funny… I don’t feel like I deserve this either…”

Ouma escaped Amami’s hold on his cheeks to dive into his chest, arms wrapping around him, nuzzling into his next as silent tears slid from his cheeks. Amami laughed again, softer as he embraced Ouma, and both of them lay together in bed, tangled in one another, tears of happiness and cozy warm sheets surrounding them.

“I love you too Ouma…” Amami whispered under the sheets, his face pressed against Ouma’s chest, breathing slow, their hearts beating as one.

When he was around Amami, Ouma figured, it was okay to show some weakness.


	30. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Here's a long one. Ouma was severely physically abused until he enrolled in Gifted Inmates Academy and associates physical contact with pain. Even something as simple as someone brushing his arm can freak him out. He doesn't even remember the last time he enjoyed physical contact. While at the academy, Ouma tries to learn how to enjoy human contact like normal person but doesn't tell anyone because he doesn't want people to view him as weak because of the anxiety he got from his abuse. / Ouma is in a romantic relationship with Amami and is deeply afraid of sexual intimacy.

##  **Contact**

Ouma wanted nothing more than to make Amami happy. That’s what you aspire for in a relationship, right? For you partner and yourself to be happy? That’s not to say Ouma wasn’t happy, oh no, being with Amami made him feel safe and secure, like no more heartache could hurt him anymore.  It was a sense of security that Ouma had desperately craved over the course of his life… After all… being trained up to be a Supreme Ruler, it was… harsher than one would think… Ouma tried not to reflect too much on the past though… it was over now. Nothing to look back to there, it was just the future now. Ouma was in a better place now, away from the stress and responsibility of being a ruler, and he had found companionship and understanding from Amami Rantarou, who always wanted to be there for Ouma. Yes, Ouma was happy with Amami, but, he was just worried that Amami might not be happy. After all… there were things Ouma couldn’t give Amami…

“Hey, Ouma!” Amami called, snapping Ouma out of his thoughts. Amami ran over to him, waving as he approached with a bottle of Panta. “I got you your soda! Sorry it took so long!”

“Don’t run so fast with it!” Ouma scolded, “It’ll explode in my face if you shake it too much!”

“Oh, really now?” Amami said cheekily, looking to the bottle with a mischievous grin.

“Don’t mess with me!” Ouma pouted, “Just gimme the damn drink already!”

Amami laughed, “Alright alright, fine fine.” Amami rolled his eyes and handed over the Panta, his hand brushing against Ouma’s.

Instinctively, Ouma’s hand lurched away from Amami’s and the soda bottle dropped to the ground. Ouma held the touched hand close to his heart, which was racing and beating so loud that it echoed in Ouma’s ears. As Ouma tried to catch his breath and apologise for his sudden burst, Amami just shook his head with a quiet laugh, “Well, now the soda’s definitely going to explode… want me to get you another one?”

 _Why aren’t you mad? I can’t even bring myself to touch you…_ Ouma bit his lip, still clutching his trembling hand.

Ouma couldn’t bring himself to touch other people. It was terrifying. Hands reaching out to grab him, fists balled up to punch, fingers grasping at hair, tugging hard, nails digging into skin until it breaks and draw blood… Those were the kinds of touches Ouma had experienced earlier in his life, tainting his skin, his heart, his mind, so that if anyone were to even just brush hands with him, he’d instantly recoil and hold himself tight, terrified by the pain associated with touch.

And this fear of contact caused another fear to fester in Ouma’s heart. How could he be with Amami if he couldn’t handle being touched? Wasn’t a major component in a relationship cuddling, kissing, having sex? Ouma couldn’t even bring himself to hold Amami’s hand! And he wanted to change, _god_ did he want to change. He was tired of his fear controlling him, he wanted to trust Amami’s arms and hide in them forever, he wanted to feel his lips on his, he wanted to reach out and feel Amami’s skin and cause the other boy to moan for him, and just him… He trusted Amami, he wanted to _show_ he trusted Amami. He wanted this relationship to work.

So Ouma had tried. He tried to get over his fear. He made the initiative to try and touch Amami. It started with a simple high-five, but at the last second, seeing Amami’s hand fly to him, his hand, flying to him… like an incoming slap to his face… Ouma intentionally missed, excusing it with a “Ha! Psyche!”

So Ouma tried again, taking it a step up this time. Hand-holding. There was nothing wrong with hand-holding… right? There were just hanging out one day, sitting in the cafeteria and eating. Ouma saw Amami’s hand just, hanging by his side and… he went for it. He took Amami’s hand in his, and it felt, soft, it was warm… it was supposed to be safe…  it _was_ safe, but, the very feeling, Amami realizing Ouma was holding his hand and gently squeezing, Ouma suddenly was afraid, afraid he’d yank his hand, squeeze harder, pull him, push him, drag him off, bruise him… The very thought caused Ouma to cry out and devolve into a whimpering, blubbering mess, with Amami struggling to comfort the boy, handing him sodas and shooing away nosy students while trying not to pat Ouma’s back in an attempt to soothe him because that just made things even _worse… I’m the worst… what can of partner am I if I can’t even touch Amami? What if he wants to be held? What if he wants to kiss me? What if he wanted to have sex? I just… can’t bring myself to do that… How can I satisfy him if I can’t even touch him…? How can I be with him at all…?_

“Ouma… Ouma!”

“Huh? What?” Ouma looked to Amami, who just smiled breezily and said,

“You were off in your own thoughts again. You alright? You seem to do that a lot.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ouma said, leaning down to pick up the fallen Panta bottle.

Amami watched Ouma for a moment, before speaking up, “Hey, Ouma?”

“Yeah?”

“You know… you don’t have to push yourself to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Ouma froze, gripping the bottle tighter as he said, “What are you talking about? I don’t-”

“Ouma, don’t lie.” Amami sighed, “I know that’s your thing, but, when it comes to touching, it’s clear you’re… fickle, I guess is the word. You don’t exactly hide it well.”

“…” Ouma said nothing, taking the Panta bottle and holding it to his chest.

“Ouma…” Amami murmured, “Listen. It’s okay if you want to take it slow.”

“How can you say that?” Ouma spat out, throwing his arms up and shaking his head. “I can’t… do anything! How can we even be together if we can’t even do all that hugging kissing crap?!” He let out groan as he kept shaking his head, beginning to pace back and forth, “How can I make you happy if I can’t even do the simple shit like that…?”

“But… I am happy.” Amami said, tipping his head to the side. “Have I ever complained about the lack of hugs and kisses?”

“Well… no…”

“Have I ever pressured you into hugging or kissing?”

“… No…”

Amami smiled, “Then don’t feel bad Ouma. If I really wanted those things, I would have asked. But… I don’t need those things. Yeah, I’d want to do them from time to time… but, I care about you Ouma. If you’re not comfortable with it… then I won’t push for it.”

Ouma blinked, “But… isn’t that what couples do in a relationship…? I can’t even do those…”

Amami shrugged, “Just because we don’t make us any less of a couple. We don’t need to kiss or make love to love each other, do we?”

Ouma blushed, looking away and saying quickly, “W-Well duh! Anybody could tell you that!” He huffed, trying not to show his relieved smile by covering his mouth with his scarf.

Amami chuckled, nodding, “Well, I guess anybody could.”

Ouma pouted, but secretly, the smile behind his checkered-scarf grew wider, and a sense of peace washed over him. _Yeah… there’s no need to rush things. I can wait, Amami can wait. And one day… I’ll be able to hold his hand tight in mine._

~~And then Ouma opened up the bottle of Panta and it sprayed all over his face and causing Amami to keel over in laughter.~~


	31. Her Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i adored your fic about ouma and saihara being cousins !! i was wondering if you're up to it/have time if you could maybe write more revolving around that prompt (not really a continuation of the first one but something else)? like maybe saihara reaches his breaking point and breaks down in front of kokichi etc.

##  **_Her_** **Blood**

She was their unlikely, de-facto leader of the students at the Inmates Academy. Kaede Akamatsu, the SHSL Pianist. She could be bossy at times, but she was one of the kinder students, always being the shoulder to lean on and the ear that would listen. It was almost motherly in a sense, and she did her best to keep the stressed group of talented students together, promising that when they escaped this vile killing game, then they’d all be friends.

That’s what she promised.

But as Saihara stared down at the corpse, the hope behind that promise began to fade.

“K-Kaede?” Amami gasped, running over to her body and kneeling down, taking her wrist. Ouma trialed just behind him before stopping, eyes wide as he just stared down at the girl, no noise from him at all. Amami’s fingers brushed Kaede’s veins before tightening. He shook, taking her hand and holding it. “G-God… she’s dead…. She’s dead!”

_K-Kaede’s… dead?_

_Ding dong ding!_ “A body’s been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a class trial will begin!”

_Kaede’s… body?_

Saihara had seen countless dead bodies during his time as a detective. From drowning to burning to mutilation, Saihara had seen clean and messy bodies. He wasn’t one to shy away from a corpse, it was part of the job to be comfortable enough to inspect them. But… this was different then those hundreds of others of corpses. This was _Kaede._ This was the girl who he partnered up with during trials to pinpoint whodunit. This was the girl who spent breakfast with him every day, talking passionately of hope and escaping this place, promising friendship and happiness once they escaped this dreadful place. This was the girl who spent time with him during their daily lives here, sharing laughs, memories, and moments of intimacy… Her hand holding his, promising him that she’d always believe in him.

_“If it’s you Saihara, then it’ll be fine! You’re the SHSL Detective after all, there’s nothing you can’t solve!”_

“Hey… Saihara?” Ouma whispered, looking to his cousin cautiously. Saihara didn’t respond, instead kneeling next to Amami, looking her over.

“I need to start working on the case…” Saihara muttered, placing a hand on her cheek. It was cold, ice cold… As expected, right? _Right?_

Amami looked to Saihara, getting up slowly to give him space to do his thing. He looked to Ouma, who gently nudged Amami aside to crouch then next to Saihara. “Hey… cuz…”

“Ouma, hush. I need to work.” Saihara said again, his voice louder as his hand trailed down to her neck. Something warm and wet splashed his fingers, and when he drew his hand up, it was stained crimson. Almost mechanically, Saihara turned her head with the upmost of care, and found a wound on the back of her neck, still flowing blood. _This must have been… the killing blow… to the back of her neck… It’s a slash mark, she was slashed… That’s how she died…_

Saihara stared at his hand, her blood dripping from his fingertips and sliding down his palms. _Her blood… dripping from my fingertips…_

“S-Saihara…” Ouma tried again, putting an arm around his cousin.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”  Saihara suddenly exploded, his voice pure rage as he pushed Ouma backwards and jumped up to his feet, his hat slipping from his head in the violent process. “JUST LET ME DO MY JOB OUMA!” He clenched his fist and felt the warm blood, _her blood_ squashed into his palm, sliding on his skin, marking him, taunting him, _it’s just blood, no different from all the other cases, she’s no different from all the other cases from before… she’s…. no different…_

Ouma shakily stood back, putting a hand up to signal Amami to not interfere. His eyes met Saihara’s, whose were dark and devoid of feeling. “Saihara…” Ouma mumbled, taking a step towards him.

“P-Please, let me just do my job…” Saihara begged, motioning to Kaede’s corpse. “I need to know what happened, I need to avenge her, I need to solve this for her, I just… I need… her…” Saihara’s shoulders shook as his eyes blurred with tears. “I need her… I need to know… what happened… to her… I need… her…” Saihara sputtered, the words poison on his lips, choking him, unable to say much, his voice hoarse as he collapsed next to her body, sniffling hard and bringing his hands to his face and feeling her blood, _her goddamn blood_ , stain his face, smearing him, tainting him, marking him…

“Saihara… hey… I’m here for you.” Ouma said, steadily walking step-by-step towards Saihara. He got down next to Saihara, pulling his hands from his face and taking his checkerboard scarf off, using it to tenderly wipe Saihara’s face of her blood. “Just… let me help you. Please. You’re not alone Saihara… Please.”

Saihara stared at Ouma for a moment before gasping, trying to hold back a sob. He went limp against Ouma, leaning on him as his chest heaved, his heart sore, and his eyes wet and streaming with tears. His arms grabbed Ouma’s shoulders, clutching so tight that he heard Ouma hiss quietly, but Ouma didn’t stop him. Instead, Ouma put his arms around his cousin, his hands rubbing his back slowly as he whispered, “I’m here… okay? It’s alright… We’ll find the killer… I promise… together…”

Saihara weakly nodded, his body trembling as he clutched Ouma for dear life, muttering lowly though his broken sobs,

“I’ll avenge you Kaede… I promise.”


	32. SHSL Dabster - The Beginning of a Dab-Filled Adventure!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you could write the cringiest and memeingful fic possible?
> 
> (Don’t read this I don’t know what this is ITS SO DUMB AND STUPID???? I GAVE UP AT THE END AND IM PLAYING POKEMON RIGHT NOW SORRY????? >.>;;;;;;)

##  **SHSL Dabster - The Beginning of a Dab-Filled Adventure!~**

They say his dab is smooth like butter, Owada butter, which Ouma drinks with Panta, that fuels his meme-power love.

They say hope. They say despair. But, do they say dab?

No, only SHSL Dabster Ouma.He dab. He dab all day every day.

Ouma Kokichi: SHSL Dabster. He dabbed so hard once that Kaede was forced to start playing the sickest covers of Darude Sandstorm on her pianos. But with blowhorns. So like a paino-bluhurn hybrid.

Yes, Ouma’s dabs were strong/

But Ouma dabs. Not stong compared to TRUE T ALEN T???

-“They live and die by the m e m E” Izurzu Kammykuppa, Ouma’s idol. ~~He wants him to call him daddy~~

OumaQuest: To meet with Izuzu. Meet his sempai. To dab as stong as him. Only then, can he be the true one.

Armed with blowhorns and kazoos, armed and ready with his arms, he goes forth with sideck, Amommy and Sighighra. They will travel across the land.  
Searching far and wide, For KammyKuppa to understand  
The dabbing that’s inside  
Izruzu, gotta find him quick  
Its you and me  
I know it’s my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you’re my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokemon, gotta catch ‘em all  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through2You teach me and I’ll teach you  
Pokemon, gotta catch ‘em all  
Gotta catch 'em all  
YeahEvery challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful placeCome with me, the time is right  
There’s no better team  
Arm in arm we’ll win the fight  
It’s always been our dreamPokemon, gotta catch 'em all  
Its you and me  
I know it’s my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you’re my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us throughYou teach me and I’ll teach you  
Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all  
YeahRead more: Pokemon - Pokemon Theme Lyrics | MetroLyrics 


	33. Claim What's Mine (Cont. of Despair and You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Alright, so I read your last fic ( the one with despair!Amami ), and I feel like it needs a sequel. Like Ouma really breaking down and panicking, broken because of Amami / more of that mm - yandere amami x ouma
> 
> Warning, Yanami (Yandere! Amami) and beating up mean torture-y scene is featured If it’s not your cup of tea, then please don’t read and stay safe 0u0;;

##  **Claiming What’s Mine**

Amami Rantarou was returning to his room after the first class trial. Everything went as expected, smoothly with only minor bumps in the road, but otherwise, pretty okay. The students had narrowed it down, found the culprit, avenge their dead student, blah blah blah, Amami didn’t really care for that. He was more interested in his newfound feelings. Excitement. Thrills. Eagerness. Giddiness.

Ouma was excused from attending the first trial due to sickness. As the other students fretted for his wellbeing, none of them knew that Ouma was just sleeping in Amami’s room, naked under the bundles of sheets that Amami wrapped around him carefully. Ouma was very tired after their ‘playtime’, passing out on the floor quickly. Amami had carried Ouma back to his room, making sure no one saw as he slipped into his dorm, placing Ouma gently in his bed before wrapping him in blankets and departing for the investigation, making sure his room was locked just in case Ouma woke up earlier than expected.

And now, Amami was back. He hoped that Ouma was awake so Amami could explain some things to him, but he wouldn’t also mind watching Ouma sleep, peeking under the sheets and memorise every patch of skin on his body. Amami shivered just thinking about it.

“Ouma?” Amami whispered opening and shutting the door behind him as he flicked the lights on. He heard a small his and saw Ouma, who was sitting up in bed, squinting against the light.

“A-Amami…?” Ouma whispered back drowsily, rubbing his eyes. As Ouma tried to rouse himself awake, Amami strode over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. Amami licked his lips, putting a hand to Ouma’s arm and saying lowly,

“Tell me… what did you remember before you passed out?”

Ouma shivered as Amami hummed deeply in his ear, looking away and gripping the bed sheets tight, “T-There was a body discovery announcement…  But, you… attacked me, and then we… g-god…” Ouma shook his head, muttering “That was… a mistake. We shouldn’t have done that, hell, I don’t know _why_ we did that… It was wrong, especially during an investigation, and you were acting-”

Amami slapped Ouma, shutting him up. As Ouma cried out, clutching his cheek and whimpering, Amami said quietly, “Enough. What we did wasn’t a mistake. What we did we became one.  It wasn’t wrong.”

“W-Why did you slap me?!” Ouma cried, shuffling away from Amami, but Amami grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer, hissing,

“Shut up. Now… do you remember what you said to me? Do you remember what you are? Do you remember _who you belong to?_ ”

“W-Who I belong too? What the hell?” Ouma tried to yank his wrist away but Ouma kept a firm hold on him, letting his nails penetrate his skin. Ouma whimpered, yelping “Ow! S-Stop, you’re hurting me!”

“Only to teach you a lesson.” Amami smiled, feel warmth ooze from his fingertips. He had broken skin and small drips of blood started to seep out of Ouma. “There’s so much I want to teach you Ouma…” He put his free hand on Ouma’s cheek, tipping his face closer to his. “I want to see your smile again, so full of hope… I want to watch it… as it breaks down into despair… . God I just want you…” Amami rumbled, nuzzling Ouma’s neck affectingly.

Ouma was frozen for only a moment before reacting, bringing his knee up and slamming it against Amami’s chest. Amami gasped, lurching back at the contact. Ouma took the opportunity to jump out of bed, short of breath and quick of feet as he charged for the door, sheets still wrapped around his lithe body.

“You little bastard!” Amami screamed, barrelling towards Ouma and head-butting him. Ouma gasped, his body flailing against Amami, helplessly trying to push and pull and punch at him, but to no avail, as he was knocked into the wall, grunting as he went limp, falling to the ground. Amami panted, taking a step towards Ouma so that he was looming ominously over the disoriented boy. “How _dare_ you try to leave, after everything that I’ve done for you? “

“You’ve done jackshit for me! You’re fucking insane!” Ouma snapped angrily, no fear in his eyes as he tried to crawl away. He still seemed to be full of boundless energy, all directed towards escaping Amami’s clutches. Amami roared and kicked him in the groin, causing Ouma to cry out and fall again on his stomach. Amami chuckled, watching Ouma cough up spittles of blood and struggle to get up again.

“Haven’t learned your lesson? The allow me to teach you!” Amami brought his foot down onto Ouma’s back, stomping hard on his spine repeatedly, feeling bone creak and sway beneath him. “You! Are! A! Pet!” He said between each stomp. “Know! Your! Place!” He spat onto Ouma’s head. Ouma arms weakly tried to pull himself away from Amami’s brutal blows, gasping and whimpering under him as he could hear the boy weakly sputter,

“Stop! P-P-Please, no… no! Ack, gack! P-Please, A-Amam-ma-mami… p-please…” Ouma gurgled out, his struggling fading as he clawed at the ground. “P-Please… No…  It hurts… it hurts…” Ouma whined, his body shuddering under Amami’s foot, and he could see the tears sliding down his cheeks, his eyes huge and glazed with pain, his small lips trembling, his nose streaming, his whole face… etched in despair…

Amami leaned down, pressing his foot deep into Ouma’s back as he weaved his fingers into Ouma’s hair, relishing in the silky softness before pulling his head up harshly. Ouma cried out, his hands clinging to his hair, trying to pry Amami’s grasp, but Amami jus tugged even harder. He turned Ouma’s face and could see it, the despair in his eyes, filling them up, so dim, so dark…

“A-Ama-ma-mami… I-It hurts… please stop… it hurts…” Ouma begged, closing his eyes as he silently wept, his hands reaching out for Amami, gliding against his chest. “W-What happened to you…? Why are you acting like this…? P-Please… Amami… stop this… please…. _Please…”_

Amami felt his heart stop for a moment. Hearing Ouma, the prideful young leader, beg so brokenly before him… it was… so despairing that it hurt something deep in Amami’s empty heart… Amami felt a whole new emotion in him as he watched Ouma continue to quietly plead for his life, his scratched hands tugging weakly at his shirt. Pity. Sorrow. Regret. Remorse.  Never before had Amami regretted anything in his life…

Amami, with the greatest of care, picked Ouma up, cradling the boy. Ouma whimpered, closing his eyes and shaking like a leaf in Amami’s arms. “It’s over now, alright? Just relax…” Amami soothed, petting Ouma’s hair. Ouma shied from his touch, yelping and raising his arms up defensively in front of himself. Amami sighed, shaking his head. “I won’t hurt you unless you behave and listen, alright? You’ll listen to me, right?”

Ouma hesitated for a moment, slowly lowering his arms as he peered at Amami with wide, confused eyes. “W-What are you… going to do with me…?” Ouma rasped out slowly, every word forced out of his mouth painfully. He winced, clutching his chest. _I must have hurt him pretty bad… I’ll need to check on that…_

“I only plan to keep you safe during this killing game. Only I can keep you safe Ouma… You’re fragile, like a doll.” His voice was laced with venom as he continued, “You’re weak. Look how you handled a simple beating, you’re fragile, like glass, you break so easy, too easy! And you’re the Supreme Ruler? Ha! What a joke. You won’t survive this game without me.” Amami placed Ouma down in bed, smirking as he said, “So that’s why, you’ll never leave my side, right? I wouldn’t want to hurt you after all…”

Ouma sniffled, drawing his knees up and hugging them close to him as he listened to Amami, horror slowly leaking onto his face as Amami continued to talk and talk. He began to breathe heavy, chewing on his lip and burrowing deeper into the sheets, inching away from Amami as he asked, “W-What is… why… why are you… l-like this? I thought we were…. I thought you were…”

“Shhhh Ouma.” Amami pressed a finger to Ouma’s lip. Ouma tensed,  stay perfectly still as Amami slowly stroked Ouma’s lip, before pulling his finger away and saying, “Don’t speak, not anymore. It’s night time. We should rest.” Amami smiled, climbing into bed next to Ouma.

Ouma said nothing, keeping his eyes to himself as Amami dimmed the lights and yawned, saying, “If I find you tried to leave this bed, I’ll kill Himiko.”

Ouma practically choked as Amami said that, and as he struggled to form a coherent sentence, Amami added,

“By the way, you missed trial. Shinguji was killed by Iruma. They’re both dead now.” Amami snuggled up against Ouma, smacking his lips as he mumbled, “Goodnight Ouma… sweet dreams…”

And as Amami snored softly, totally asleep, he was never aware of the shaking, crying boy that lay awake all through the night.


	34. ~Angie’s Super Special Pocky Game!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Ships: Kiibo/Kaito, Hoshi/Maki and Kaede comforting a crying Ouma.
> 
> Pocky day special that includes the entire cast! :D

##  **~Angie’s Super Special Pocky Game!~**

What are sixteen students trapped in a murderous academy to do to pass time?

Why, play Angie’s super special and yummy Pocky Game of course! Not only does it relieve tension and make way for some happy memories, Angie was certain she’d see some super yummy pairings between the sixteen students!

What could possible go wrong?

“I don’t want to do this…” Saihara groaned as he sat down in the circle of students, crossing his arms. “This is stupid, we should be finding a way out of here, not playing with food…”

“Shhhuuuuut up!” Angie said, pouncing him from behind and covering his mouth. As Saihara tried to push and pull her away, Angie explained to her classmates, “Alllrrrrright! Now, it’s just like spin the bottle, only with Pocky! Spin your Pocky and then do the Pocky thing, Lady and the Tramp style!” Angie giggled, taking her hand away from Saihara, who gasped for breath and wiped his lips, complaining of the paint still wet on her hands.

“Hmm. Sounds like fun.” Amami smiled, elbowing Ouma with a playful gleam in his eyes. Ouma looked away, face red as he said,

“Hmmph. Well, I don’t mind humouring peasants and with their meaningless games…”

“Kyahahaha! Oh c’mon! This will be a blast!” Iruma roared, bouncing in her seat as she said “Let’s start now! Now! Noooww!”

“I’m going to regret this… aren’t I?” Tojou sighed, already face-palming.

“At least it’ll be a story to tell for later… Hehe.” Shinguji laughed softly.

“Ennnoooough stalling, now, let’s start with the game! Who wants to go first?” Angie asked, looking around the group. Amami started to raise his hand, but a sharp voice overshadowed him.

“Me! I want to attempt this game!” Kiibo said, snatching the first of the Pocky.

“Huh? Really Kiibo?” Kaede asked, “I didn’t think you’d want to go first.”

“I want to see what the fuss is about with these human games.” Kiibo stated as he prepped to spin the Pocky. “Everyone makes a big deal out of these sorts of things, and I would like to experience why!” Holding back, Kiibo gently span the Pocky, watching it go round and round the group of students. Everyone held their breath as it slowed… and then stopped.

“EHHHH?!?!” Kaito yelped as it stopped before him, throwing his arms back with a shocked expression. “I have to play with Kiibo?!?” His face was only a few stages away from _that look_. The terrifying graphic look with bulging eyes and wide-open mouth. The thought of _that look_ sent shivers around the room.

“What’s wrong with that?” Gonta asked, “Is it because he’s a robot?”

“Is it because he’s a rob-?! Yes! Yes it is!” Kaito yelled, pointing and waves his finger at Kiibo, who just stared on, confused. “He’s a friggin robot! Do you think he even knows how to eat or kiss?! His lips probably are cold and steely! How do I kiss that?!”

“No one’s making you kiss him, just eat the Pocky.” Himiko snickered. She looked to Kaito slyly, saying, “Unless you want to kiss him? Maybe you’re just being shy.”

“SHY?! I’m not shy, I’m just… concerned! For Kiibo’s sake, of course!” Kaito huffed.

“No need for concern! I have downloaded a few files onto how to Pocky properly!” Kaito took the Pocky and held it in his mouth, crawling towards Kaito. “Now, come! Take the Pocky in your mouth!”

“EHHH?!? W-Wait, this is moving so fast! I thought I’d have more time!” Kaito wailed, getting up, his face beet-red.

“There’s no time! Just take the Pocky!” Kiibo yelled, jumping to his feet as well and quickly approaching the terrified Kaito.

“N-NOT YET! W-WAIT! I’M NOT READY! IT’S TOO SOOOON!!” Kaito wailed, starting to back up before springing out of the room, crying, “I’M NOT READY YET!!”

“KAITO MOMOTA, YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS EXPERIENCE FOR ME!” Kiibo yelled, sprinting after him, Pocky still firm in his mouth. As the pair departed, their screams could be heard from outside, Kaito’s screams of fear and Kiibo’s forceful demands.

“Wait a minute! Does Kaito have a crush on Kiiiiibbbboooo?!?” Angie gasped, hands on her cheeks. “N-Noooo way! How totally obvious!” She burst out laughing, rolling on the ground in an energetic fit.

“Well… No point in waiting for them. Let’s keep playing.” Amami smiled cheerfully, about to snatch up a Pocky, but Iruma beat him to it, her deft fingers catching a Pocky as she cheered,

“Yeah yeah, let’s keep going!” Iruma spun the Pocky, singing “Whose it gonna be? Whose it gonna be? The lucky son-of-bitch who gets to play with meeee?~’ She clapped her hands, all too excited by the game as the Pocky spun and spun… and landed in front of Tsumigi Shirogane. The blue-haired girl blushed deep red, waving her hands before her and starting to say,

“O-Oh! Um! Wait! I’ve never done this before… I don’t know if I should…”

“Are you gonna spend the rest of your days sleeping? C’mon, live a little!” Iruma laughed, taking the picky and placing it in her mouth.

“What? No, I just, don’t know-MMPH?!” Tsumigi was caught off-guard as Iruma got in close, grabbing the other girl by the shoulders and pushing their faces close, waggling the Pocky stick in her mouth.

“C’mon, just do it.” Iruma smiled, her voice low and encouraging as she pressed the Pocky stick against her Tsumigi’s quivering lips. Tsumigi gulped, her face radiating with heat as she slowly bit on the Pocky. “There ya go!” Iruma said as she starting to bite at the Pocky. Tsumigi shyly did the same, and slowly, the two girls faces were getting closer and closer… Their noses touching as the Pocky became smaller and smaller. Everyone who was watching had huge eyes, the anticipation hanging in the air as Iruma suddenly snapped back, tugging the rest of the Pocky out of Tsumigi’s mouth and swallowing it whole. Tsumigi was flabbergasted, trying to respond, but her words were a dishevelled mess as Iruma cackled once more, “Kyahahaha! That’s how you play a Pocky game! Ha! I got you good, huh Tsumigi?” Iruma patted the flustered girl’s back, oblivious to the red in her cheeks and the disappointed and dead way she said,

“Hahaha… yeah… you got me…” Tsumigi laughed weakly, mentally crying out into the void.

“Ha! I really thought they were gonna do it there for a second!” Tenko sneered, snickering alongside Himiko and Angie.

“I’ll show you all how it’s done.” Hoshi said, taking a Pocky stick for himself, ready to start his turn. Amami sighed, looking longingly at the Pocky, hand still outstretched as he waited for his turn. Ouma pat his back saying,

“Don’t worry, your turn will come up, you weirdo.” They all watched as Hoshi flicked the Pocky stick, watching it spin for a while before stopping once more.

“… Oh. Great.” Maki sighed as she stared down at the Pocky that pointed at her. “I was hoping to avoid this game altogether…”

“Oh c’mon, you saying you don’t wanna play with me?” Hoshi waggled his eyebrows at her, twirling the Pocky between his fingers. “I won’t do anything lewd, promise! Really.” Hoshi said, lips curving in a smile.

“Hmmph… fine I guess…” Maki sighed, shuffling closer to the boy. Hoshi smiled, sitting in front of her as he put the Pocky in his mouth. Maki followed his lead, her face leaning towards his as she bit onto the Pocky. They both began to nibble on the food, slowly approaching the other’s face. It was when Hoshi could feel Maki’s breath on his lips, did his face start turning red, and he felt himself slowly begin to back out, starting to break away from the Pocky and Maki. Maki seemed to pout, her eyes narrowing in annoyance as she put a hand on Hoshi’s back, bringing him back into the Pocky. This sudden move from her caused him to collide against her lips, the Pocky smushed between their lips. Hoshi gasped into the kiss, Maki’s lips tasting sweet and warm as she pressed herself against him, before slowly withdrawing, a bit of a playful smirk dancing on her lips. “Looks like I showed you how it’s done, huh?” Maki smiled.

“Y-Yeah… you did…” Hoshi said after a moment of shocked silence. He adjusted his hat, fiddled with his zipper, and then just, awkwardly went back into his seat, still playing with the miscellaneous things on his jacket, totally at a loss for word.

Likewise, so were the other students. Everyone was just in shocked and awed silence after the display. Well, everyone except Angie, who was bouncing in place and picking up a Pocky stick, giggling and laughing and saying “This is so fun! Yes! Angie’s turn, Angie’s turn! Gimme someone fun, yay yay yaaaaay!” She punched at the air and clapped her hands as she watched her Pocky stick spin and spin and spin… And then stop.

“Yaaaaay! Angie gets to kiss Gonta!” Angie jumped to her feet, doing a small dance of celebration as Gonta’s head whipped in her direction, taken out of his shock to stare at Angie.

“Huh?” Gonta said before Angie jumped into his lap. Gonta yelped, arms out to catch her as Angie put her hands on his face and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Gonta flailed against her, too confused and shocked to do anything else as Angie kissed him deeply, bringing their faces closer, practically nuzzling him before pulling away and cheering.

“Yaaay! I love this game!” Angie squealed, cozying herself up in Gonta’s lap. Gonta buried his face in his hands before melting to the ground, laying there in a flustered, sputtering mess as Angie just smiled and patted his back, continuing to sit atop of him.

“You… You didn’t even do the Pocky thing!” Tenko cried, red in the face as she pointed at Angie, “You just kissed him! Do you even know the rules to your own game?!”

“Oh hush! It was fun! And that’s what games are supposed to be, right? Funnnn? Now, who’s next, who’s next?” Angie said, looking around. Amami looked to the Pocky, reaching out before Angie said, “Hey Tojou! You’ve been suuuuper quiet! You go, you go now!”

“… No.” Tojou deadpanned.

“You mean yes?”

“No, I mean, no.” Tojou crossed her arms. Angie pouted, a devious smirk on her lips as she said,

“If you don’t play Angie’s game, Angie will decide to paint on the walls, floors and ceilings. Angie won’t even use her painting smock! And guess who’ll be stuck cleaning it?” Angie put a finger to her lips innocently, sneering at Tojou.

“… You’re despicable.” Tojou sighed picking up a Pocky stick and spinning it on the ground. Her eyes watched the Pocky closely, carefully, a bead of sweat dripping from her face before it finally stopped, right before… Shinguji.

“Oh thank god, someone I actually don’t mind kissing.” Tojou let out a breath of relief.

Shinguji nodded, “Agreed. I’ve always liked your methodical ways Tojou, perhaps this is fate!”

Tojou chuckled at his energy, picking up the Pocky and humouring him, “Heh, maybe.”

“They’re totally flirting right now!” Iruma not-so-quietly whispered.

“Well obviously, you ever see ‘em at breakfast? They’re always making googly eyes to one another.” Himiko whispered back, watching Shinguji lower his mask.

“Were they always like that? Really?” Tsumigi asked, eyes wide. “I think I would’ve noticed something like that!”

“You’re so oblivious Tsumigi.” Maki shook her head, a small smile on her face.

“I can hear you!” Tojou huffed, her cheeks tainted crimson as she turned her eyes away from her classmates.  She muttered to Shinguji, “Let’s just get this over with, yes?”

Shinguji looked to his classmates, a knowing smirk on his face as he chuckled, shaking his head. “Heh, why don’t we just give them the story they want?” He said smoothly, spitting the Pocky from his mouth and leaning in to kiss Tojou. Tojou made a noise of protest, before giving in, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer, moaning softly into the kiss. Shinguji used a hand to lower his mask further, hungrily slipping his tongue into Tojou’s mouth. Tojou responded with equal ferocity, tugging his hat off and running her fingers through his long strands of hair.

“Woah… they’re uh, really getting into it!” Iruma said, her eyes like stars as she watched the show before her.

“S-Stop them! Before it goes too far!” Gonta cried, still on the floor as he hid behind Angie, who was cheering and clapping.

“Yeeeeah! Tojou and Shinguji! Go get it!!”

“No, no no no no no! Stop!” Tenko yelled, and began shoving the pair outside.  The two didn’t even react, continuing to kiss, soft whimpers and moans as their hands began to roam their partners body. “Go get a room!” Tenko snapped, pushing them right outside the room before shutting the door. “Pervs!” She yelled through the door before sitting down, shaking her head.

“… Can I go back to my room now?” Saihara asked, his face red as he kept his eyes glues to the floor.

“No! You haven’t gone yet!” Angie said, waggling her finger his way.

“But I don’t want too!” Saihara snapped, “This is too… personal.”

“Don’t be a wimp! Here, I’ll even spin it for you!” Angie hopped off of Gonta, and while ignoring Saihara’s protests, she spun the Pocky. Saihara watched the Pocky spin as if he were watching the life bleed out of his veins, with sweating palms, scared eyes, and a feeling of dread hanging over him.

His feelings were not without reason, as he watched the Pocky land on a young dictator.

“Whaaaaattt? I have to play with Saihara? Noooo, he’s horrible!” Ouma whined, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “I refuse!”

“I also refuse. Please don’t make me do this.” Saihara begged, starting to get up, but Angie grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, shaking her head.

“It’s not fair if you don’t play! Now, kiss! Do it! Do it!!!” She urged, shaking Saihara by the shoulders violently before pushing him towards Ouma. Saihara gasped, trying to escape, but Angie, despite her petite frame, was quite strong and had no trouble in pushing Saihara towards the horrified ruler.

Amami chuckled, also holding Ouma’s shoulders and pushing him towards Saihara. “Nooo! Amami! You traitor! Release me! Release me!!” Ouma cried, thrashing in Amami’s hold.

“Oh hush. I don’t mind if Saihara’s the one to kiss you, so just let him.”

“THIS IS A POCKY GAME NOT A KISSING GAME DID ALL OF YOU JUST FORGET THAT?!?” Ouma screeched, his face getting closer and closer to Saihara’s.

Meanwhile, Saihara had accepted his fate, his hands clapped together in a silent prayer as he awaited Ouma’s lips to take him. Hopefully it would be a short experience.

“NOOOO! NOOOOOOO!” Ouma screamed, his face held in place by Amami as he and Angie brought the two unwilling participants close to one another, lips so close… so… close…

And then Kaede the merciful popped in, Pocky in hand as she put it in-between their lips, saving the two boys from lip-to-lip contact.

“Wha-Kaede?!? What the hell?” Angie pouted, dropping Saihara’s face. Saihara recoiled, panting, his face red as he wordlessly stood up and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he made his escape.

“W-What? It’s the Pocky game! You almost forgot the Pocky!” Kaede smiled innocently.

“Still! You ruined it, and Saihara escaped! You’re ruining the game!” Angie whined, stomping her foot.  “Now Ouma has to go again to make up for it!”

“WHAT?! LIKE HELL I DO!” Ouma screamed, still held in place tightly by Amami.

“Oh hush.” Angie smiled, already spinning the Pocky, “What’s the worst that can happen?”

And as Angie said that, the Pocky stopped its spin, landing right before Tenko.

 _Oh… shit._ Everyone thought in unison.

“…” Tenko rolled her eyes, hissing, “Well, fine. Let’s get this over with.”

“W-Wait, I really think this is a bad idea…” Ouma yelped.

“Too bad! We gotta do what the Pocky commands!” Angie hummed, shoving a Pocky stick in Ouma’s mouth, “Now get her Ouma!”

Ouma made a whimpering noise as Amami nudged Ouma forwards. Ouma stumbled a bit to Tenko, who already looked displeased by this event. As Ouma approached her, he made a miscalculation so grave, it may have cost him his life, for he was stumbling to her, off-balance by the nudge from Amami. As he stumbled, the Pocky in his mouth fluttered in all directions, he didn’t realize how close he was to Tenko. So, naturally, Ouma stumbling into Tenko with the unstable piece of Pocky, ended in the worst way possible.

By having Ouma’s Pocky jab Tenko right in the eye.

Tenko cried out, clutching her face. Her martial training kicked in and her hands flew in a blur of speed, and before anyone knew it, Ouma was on the ground, clutching a bloody noise and crying.

“Ahh! I-I-I told you! Bad idea! Bad idea!” Ouma sniffled, “Ahhh, it hurrrtsss!” He whined pitifully.

“Speak for yourself, you blinded me!” Tenko wailed, clutching her eyes and falling to her knees.

“WOMAN I AM BLEEDING FROM MY NOSE!!” Ouma snapped, sniffling as Iruma, Amami, Maki and Kaede went over to him.

“There there Ouma, it’s just a bloody nose… you’ll be alright…” Kaede smiled, patting the sobbing boy’s back.

“How can I charm and swoo ladies now that I’m ugly like this?” Ouma sniffled, looking to Kaede with teary, purple eyes. “I’ve lost my charm!”

Kaede chuckled, rubbing the boy’s back. “Well, I still think you’re pretty cute Ouma.”

“Y-Yeah…?” Ouma said, looking up, blood dripping from his face to his scar, the metallic scent overwhelming Kaede for a moment. She shook her head, before nodding.

“Yeah… just, need to clean yourself up is all…”

Maki lifted Ouma’s face to inspect the injury while Amami just ruffled Ouma’s hair, shaking his head at the turn of the events.

Meanwhile, Himiko, Gonta, Tsumigi and Hoshi went to Tenko, fussing as they checked on her eye and tried to calm the angry girl down.

“Hmm… This game really turned out… funny, huh?” Angie remarked, looking thoughtful. “Maybe Angie will think this through better next time!”

“Angie… I don’t think there will be a next time…” Kaede sighed, watching Amami pick Ouma up, who was still blubbering and throwing a fit.

Angie just cackled, shaking her head and winking to Kaede.

“Don’t underestimate the persuasiveness of Angie Yonaga!”

 


	35. Where Hope and Supremacy Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a Makoto/Ouma? Ouma is all jelly because he wants the ultimate hope role or Makoto ends at Ouma's secret organization base because of his bad luck

##  **Where Hope and Supremacy Collides**

Ouma sneered, reading the profile before him before throwing it back onto the table. “Ultimate… Hope? Really? You?”

“Hehe, yeah… that’s me!” Makoto said, flustered as he rubbed the back of his head. Makoto Naegi had no idea how or why he got here, one minute he was on his way to visit Kyoko, and, he supposed he took a wrong turn at some point because he ended up in a very shadowy place, with people who wore masks and dark robes. Before Makoto could react, he received a blow to the head, and it all went dark. Now, Makoto was stuck with this… kid. He had introduced himself as Ouma Kokichi, self-proclaimed leader of the group that Makoto had stumbled upon and claiming the title of SHSL Supreme Ruler. He wore a black cap and a tattered dark cape and sat across him with a cocky smile. His arms were crossed and his eyes seemed to be scanning Makoto, taking him all in. The air this boy gave off, it reminded Makoto of Byakuya for some reason…

“Ultimate Hope… what does that even mean?” Ouma asked.

“Hmm, well, I was given that title after giving hope to my classmates during a time of despair… I gave them the hope to keep on going forward, and so… I was given that title.”

“Ehhhh? That’s it?” Ouma said, clearly unimpressed. “Anyone could do that.”

“Ahaha…  Yeah, that’s true.” Makoto said sheepishly. “There’s really nothing remarkable about me, beside my optimism I guess.”

Ouma scoffed, kicking his legs up on the table. “Well, I’m gonna admit, this is… super disappointing. With a title like Ultimate Hope, I was expecting something extraordinary, but all I got was just some plain, everyday commoner.”

Makoto smiled, saying, “Well, you’re not the first one to call me that.”

Ouma put his hands up, “Hush, I’m still talking.” Makoto blinked, and nodded. Ouma put a finger to his temple, shaking his head. “It’s such a shame too… Someone with a talent like that… I could’ve used them… maybe even learned from them… A talent like that…” Ouma clenched his fist, staring at it. “It could make me an even better leader than I am now… Spreading not just guidance, but hope among my people…”

Makoto tipped his head to the side, “You don’t need me to tell you how to bring hope to people. I mean, you are the SHSL Supreme Ruler, right? I think you can already do that if you have that title.”

“Well, of course I can!” Ouma huffed, smirking. “I can probably give out more hope in one of my speeches than you ever could! I’ve inspired my people to achieve my goals and I’ve unified them into a well-working, oiled machine! They don’t question me, and their morale is always high! I’ve proven time after time that I am the Supreme Ruler! But… with my skillset… you’d think they’d also bestow onto me… the title of SHSL Hope…” Ouma frowned, trembling as he muttered lowly. “Am I just… not good enough? Am I… just a fraud? I’m supposed to be the SHSL Ruler, but, if I’m not hope, then how can I lead? Hope is what drives people, and my whole talent is about driving people, leading people…” His voice shook as he stared at Makoto, “How did I lose out to someone to someone like you…?”

“You didn’t lose out!” Makoto cried out, surprising Ouma. Makoto stood up, his eyes shining, “You’re the SHSL Supreme Ruler! Do you understand that? That’s one of the most powerful titles out there! And your skillset? Do you know all the skills needed to be a good leader? There are so many traits someone needs, but, if you have the title, then, you must possess all those traits, to a high degree! You’re the best at what you do, you’re an Ultimate!” Makoto grinned, “You’re great Ouma! You don’t need the title of Hope to be better!”

Ouma stared blankly at Makoto, not responding for a m minute or so. Makoto gasped, “Oh! I spoke out of line again, huh? S-Sorry about that…”

“No… No, it’s fine.” Ouma said, continuing to stare at Makoto. He stroked his chin, side-glancing to Makoto as he muttered, “I’m starting to see why they call you SHSL Hope now…”

“Huh? You are?” Makoto blinked.

“Yeah… even though you’re a commoner idiot boy… You’re optimism… is contagious. Your whole naïve, hope, shtick, it’s… contagious. For a stupid plain nobody, you’re pretty good at inspiring people that they aren’t shit, even though, you’re shit beneath my shoe!” Ouma said, clapping his hands together as he realised this.

“Ahaha… thanks…?” Makoto said uncertainly, unsure how to take those backhanded compliments.

“Don’t mention it!” Ouma smiled, laughing as he got up from his chair. He strode over to Makoto, pulling him up and patting his back. “Now, come with me! It’s time for initiation!”

“I-Initiation?” Makoto repeated.

“Well, yeah! To join my organization! With your hope under my control, I could use your hope to further my agenda! You’ll be my right-hand man! You’ll be my most useful asset!” Ouma rubbed his hands together evilly. “Ehehehe, ahahaha!” Ouma laughed obnoxiously, throwing his arms up and bouncing in place.

“Uhh… I don’t know about that…” Makoto said, uneasy. Ouma ignored him, dragging Makoto out of the interrogation room.

 _Well… I’m in for… a ride and a half…_ Makoto thought as Ouma led him away, unaware of the horrors that was the following of Ouma’s cult that was about to ensue.


	36. The Fanservice Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: my friends and i were discussing this in the discord chat yesterday, and idk if you can do anything with it but; "the two fanservice scenes this game are just 1) ouma shoving amami (while he's still fully clothed) into a pool and he gets dripping wet and 2) one of the male characters having to strip down to their underwear bc iruma "accidentally" spilled acid around them"

##  **The Fanservice Episode**

Amami was having the… oddest day of his life. Which was saying much considering he was imprisoned by a monochrome bear in an abandoned academy, forced to partake in a killing game with students like the SHSL Tennis player who was less than two feet tall or a literal robot whose talent was… being a robot? Amami had been through some weird shit since he’s been his imprisonment, but _absolutely nothing_ could compare to what Amami Rantarou was about to encounter today.

It started off as a normal, typical day at your murder-happy academy. Amami had just finished breakfast and was on a walk with Ouma, Kiibo, Kaito and Gonta. The five boys were just walking outside, passing by the outdoors pool, when a sudden scream caught all of their attention.

“WATCH OUT!!” Iruma screamed before blasting a strange ray gun at them. With his robotic capabilities, natural body finesse, and space-trained body, Kiibo, Gonta and Kaito were able to jump out of the way of the blast. Ouma, with his short height, was able to duck just below the blast, fringing the hair on his head while passing over him. But Amami, with no real clue what his talent could be, had no excuse to dodge and was hit by a blast of pressurised air. Amami choked, his body launching into the air. He felt himself fly like a rag doll, cruising, airborne, before impacting the water with a harsh _splash!_  Water invaded Amami’s lungs for just a moment before he waded up to the surface, gasping and sputtering as he tried to keep himself afloat.

“Amami! Are you alright?!” Ouma gasped, running over to the edge of the pool, peering into the water frantically before visibly relaxing, his body less tense as he saw Amami give a shaky thumbs-up.

As Gonta and Kiibo got up, looking equally confused, Kaito was already on his feet and thrashing angrily while pointing to Iruma with a heated glare. “What the HELL Iruma?! Are you TRYING TO KILL US?!” Iruma only winked at him before bring the gun’s barrel to her lips, blowing off the steam that emitted from it.

“Angie surprise!” A high, giggle voice cut through the confusion. Angie leapt into view with a comically large paintbrush attached to her back. With her high-energy, she dashed around each of the boys, painting a thick, green, shining circle around them and running in random directions until the green paint ran dry.

“What are you doing?” Gonta asked, eyebrows raised as he watched Angie run.

“I’m making an obstacle course!” Angie replied, throwing the paintbrush away as she joined Iruma’s side. “Now, you gotta play the course!”

Kiibo frowned, looking to the green paint, his pupils growing and shrinking as he scanned the green paints properties. “W-Wait, this is…?”

“Screw your obstacle course!” Kaito yelled, stepping on the green paint as he made a straight line towards the girls, yelling, “If you think I’m gonna play into your hands, then you’ve got another thing coming!”

“Kaito, halt!” Kiibo warned helplessly. He winced, watching Kaito step on the pain before saying, “It seems… it is too late.”

“Ehh? What is it Kiibo? What’s… wrong?”  Kaito trailed off as he felt his feet his bare feet, exposed to the ground before him. He looked down and saw the ‘green paint’ sizzling under him, and it was eating away at his clothes, starting with his shoes, then melting into his socks, and now it was travelling up his pants, the fabric slowly disintegrating.

Amami heaved himself up out of the pool with Ouma’s help, watching Kaito as he started kicking his legs out and screaming in fear of the unknown. “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF AND WHY IS IT STRIPPING ME?!??!”

Angie and Iruma shared a cackle and high-five, not bothering to explain anything as Kaito continued to scream and panic, his pants looking a lot more like shorts now

“According to my analysis… It’s some sort of… acidic liquid that only burns through clothing material…” Kiibo stated, stepping on the green acid himself. He shrugged as nothing happened to him. “See? Only clothing articles seem to be affected by this.”

“Well that’s just fucking and dandy, but, help me! AHHH! HELP ME!” Kaito panicked as his pants were gone and starry-patterned underwear was exposed. The acid began to eat away at his shirt and starting at the edge of his underwear. Kaito wailed, ailing as his hands covered his manhood as he looked to Kiibo, Gonta, Ouma and Amami helplessly. “SAAAAAVE MEEEE!”

“Very well! Here I go!” Kiibo said, lurching forwards and grabbing Kaito, picking him up and carrying him over his head.

“AHHH!?! WHAT ARE YOU- WOOOAH!!?” Kaito screeched as Kiibo slam-dunked the astronaut into the pool.

“The water will wash away the acid, so fret not! I have stopped it from spreading!” Kiibo said proudly. As Kaito floundered in the pool, spitting water out, Ouma held Amami’s hand tight, looking to the green paint with a disgusted face.

“This sucks… I really like my clothes… I don’t need them burning away…”

“… Then maybe you should strip.” Amami suggested with a cheeky grin. That comment earned him a shove by Ouma, and with a yelp, Amami was once again submerged in the pool with Kaito.

“Don’t be an idiot Amami!” Ouma huffed, face red as he sighed. “But… Maybe I have no choice…”

“Yeah, strip, strip!” Angie yelled, cheering as Iruma let out a whistle. Ouma blushed, covering his face for a moment.

Meanwhile, Gonta just looked to the paint and shrugged, walking towards Iruma and Angie. He didn’t seem to mind as the acid started to eat away his pants.

“Ehh? Wh-what are you doing?! You know the acid’s melting off your clothes, right?!” Iruma pointed out, starting to shake in her boots as Gonta just wordlessly approached, his pants burning off. As his boxers began to shrivel away, alongside his shirt, Angie let out a yelp, yelling,

“Oh no! He has no shame at all! T-This is bad! Quick, retreat!” Angie then took off running, squealing as she rushed back inside.

“W-Wait for meeeee!” Iruma bolted after her, dropping the gun and sprinting after Angie.

“Hey, wait! You can’t just get away!” Gonta yelled as started to sprint after them. As Amami was pulling himself up from out of the pool again, he caught sight of Gonta’s bare ass before his disappeared around the corner, giving chase. _Well… that was… something._

“Kiiiiibbboooo!” Kaito cried, his arms reaching for the robot, who was crouching in front of the acid, dipping his fingers in it. His fingertips, like lids, opened up, and underneath was a needle. It seemed as though Kiibo were taking samples of the strange green ooze. “KIIIIIBOOOO!” Kaito yelled again, whining as he splashed around in the water. “Heeeeelp meeee!”

Kiibo sighed, withdrawing the tools in his fingers as his feet glowed, a soft steam rising around him as he hovered up off the ground, floating over to Kaito and reach down to pick him up. Kaito quickly latched onto Kiibo, shivering as he was partially in the nude, pants-less and half his shirt and coat missing. He huddled against Kiibo, hiding his face against his chest. Kiibo sighed, beginning to hover away to get Kaito a new change of clothes.

“H-Hey wait! What about us?!” Ouma waved his arms, trying to hail over Kiibo and catch his attention, jumping up and down and slumping to his knees in defeat as the robot disappeared from view. “W-Wait! What am I supposed to do?!” Ouma stomped his feet, letting out an angry snarl of frustration.

“You could always strip.” Amami suggested again, standing next to Ouma and shaking himself off. Droplets of water flew from Amami, pattering against Ouma. Ouma batted Amami, a pout on his face as he said,

“Hey! Watch it, idiot! Ugh! I am not, will not, will _never_ strip for something as stupid like this!” Ouma declared, pointing his nose up in the air and folding his arms tight.

Amami shook his head, sighing as he started to peel off his wet shirt from his body. The cold air hit Amami and he shivered, his skin tingling and gleaming under the sunlight as he exposed his chest to Ouma. Ouma gaped at him for a moment before turning pure red and turning away, sputtering, “T-T-The hell do you think you’re doing?!” Ouma slapped his hands in front of his and turned his head away from Amami.

“Hmm? Well, if you’re not going to strip, then I will.” Amami hummed as he folded his drenched shirt up neatly and offered it to Ouma. “I’ll carry you across the paint. But, I don’t want to get my clothes ruined myself, so I’m stripping.”

“O-Oh… that makes sense…” Ouma said, slowly taking his hands away from his eyes. His eyes roamed Amami’s dripping body before shaking his head and taking the clothes. Amami smirked at the reaction, before beginning to shimmy out of his pants, purposefully wiggling his hips sensually as he slid out of the sopping wet pants. Ouma blushed even brighter, snapping at Amami, “H-Hey! I know what you’re doing, prick! S-Stop!”

“Hehe, I’m sorry.” Amami said un-earnestly as he folded up his pants and placed it in Ouma’s hands. He watched Ouma eyes trail up and down his body. Ouma bit his lip, shaking his head, trying not to look any more. Amami just chuckled, scooping Ouma up and carrying him bridal style. “Comfy?” Amami asked as he started to walk across the paint.

“Y-Yeah… I am…” Ouma muttered, curling up against Amami and snuggling his face into his scarf, trying not to let his flustered face show.

Amami grinned as he carried Ouma over the paint, cradling him even closer to him as he practically skipped out of Angie’s paint maze and started head inside.

“H-Hey… we’re out of that minefield now… how about you let me down?” Ouma asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know, you seem comfy cuddling up to me. Maybe I should just carry you all the way to your room.” Amami winked, holding Ouma tighter and swaying playfully on his feet, causing Ouma to yelp and throw his arms around Amami.

“J-Jerk!” Ouma hissed, but his voice was devoid of any malice as he just clung to Amami, not even trying to escape as he instead just pressed closer to Amami, a small sigh escaping his lips as he admitted quietly, “I-I guess… I wouldn’t mind that at all… C-Could probably loan you some clothes if you’d like…”

“I’d like that a lot.” Amami responded, smiling happy as he headed to Ouma’s room, ignoring all the students he passed by who were gawking at the sight of him.

 


	37. To Rekindle Your Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hitler was a mental case (anxiety and other mental disorders) and a junkie who tried a concoction of all sorts of drugs. How about Ouma begins experimenting with drugs in the nurse's office in order to cope with his anxiety of the killing game. After a while, he begins abusing the drugs, and his behavior changes to the point where others worry. This prompt has some creative liberties because drugs affect people differently, especially drug cocktails. I'm interested to see how he recovers.
> 
> Also, as a side note… I have… no idea, about drug stuff, at all. I’m kinda… not the best at that so uh, I’m sorry if my portrayal isn’t accurate D: Anyways, um, please enjoy ^u^

##  **To Rekindle Your Hope**

There was something seriously wrong with Ouma Kokichi.

Amami barely noticed it at first, just an off-hand comment or a strange look Ouma gave Amami every now and then. It wasn’t anything memorable, it wasn’t anything concerning. It was just a moment of weirdness that everyone got from time to time, right? Amami thought there was no need for concern.

Then, a week ago, Ouma had spilled some Panta on the floor while talking to Himiko. Amami was there too, just eating off by himself, but he couldn’t ignore the sudden angry burst that erupted from Ouma. Amami had jumped in his chair as he heard a roar escape Ouma’s lip.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” The boy screamed as the purple Panta bled into the carpet. “STUPID… GUH!” He threw the bottle onto the ground, bringing his foot down on the bottle and smashing on it repeatedly, each stomp more ferocious than the last.

Himiko had also jumped, her hand going to her waist where she holstered her wand, her stance clear and ready to fight Ouma if so needed. Amami had decided to quickly interject, inserting himself between the both of them and practically dragging a screaming Ouma away from a ready-to-fight Himiko. It took hours for Amami to calm Ouma down, bringing the boy bottles of Panta and constantly assuring him no one was out to get him. Eventually, Ouma had calmed down, and broke down into tears, shaking his head and apologising for his actions, saying how the stress was too much and he just wanted it all to stop. Needless to say, seeing Ouma go from anger to sadness in a snap in a way that was not like Ouma at all, really freaked Amami out. Amami had brought Ouma to his room, and before Amami could say anything to the boy, Ouma had shut the door in his face. Amami had figured that Ouma just snapped due to the pressure of the mutual killing game, and passed it off as just a thing that would only happen once.

Oh how wrong Amami was.

In the following week, Ouma had at least three other breakdowns. The first caused by a prank caused by Angie, the second being Gonta letting his bugs out and one landing on Ouma’s food, and the final, just earlier today, was caused by Monokuma’s recent announcement of a new motive. At each outburst, Ouma reacted… differently. While he responded with rage with Himiko with Angie, he burst into tears, cowering in front of her and begging her not to kill him, something that freaked out Angie of all people, and the girl had spent an hour trying to comfort him. With Gonta, Ouma went into a full-fledged panic, running from the room, only to be found hiding out in his room, refusing to leave. Gonta has stayed by his door, trying to ease him out, which, eventually happened. Finally, with Monokuma, Ouma had just, laughed. He held his sides, keeled over, and began to laugh so hard that his eyes started streaming. As the class stared at him, thoroughly freaked out, Ouma suddenly stopped, wiped his eyes, and acted as if that had never happened.

It was safe to say, that Ouma was definitely not okay. And everyone could see it, and were afraid by it. They didn’t want to get to close to him, because in the state he was in, coupled by the fact that they were playing a killing game, made everyone avoid him like the plague.  And Amami pitied that, that fear overtook their ability to care for someone who was obviously not okay. Even Kaede, who proclaimed that they would all be okay, had trouble being with Ouma, wincing away every time he got close. It was getting _that_ bad.

So maybe… just maybe, Amami could figure what was wrong with Ouma. From a safe distance at first, learning through observation to figure out what was wrong. He decided that the best place to start was the nurse’s office and the library, since the nurses office may have a list of illnesses that Ouma could possibly possess, and the library was just a wealth of information, an obvious go-to when it came to research. After collecting a few books from the library, Amami headed off to the nurses office to see what he could find.

As he opened the door, he was met with, an answer. It was the answer to what Amami, and the rest of the students, had been wondering this whole time.

Ouma was sitting down at one of the beds, his head tilting up as he started sightlessly at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over. He swayed from side to side, his balance clearly off as he mumbled lowly to himself. He reeked of various substances, the taste of them coating the air. In his shaking hands, Amami saw a strange cocktail. Judging from the emptied shelves, Amami realized that Ouma must have used not one, but numerous and different drugs to use on himself. And judging by all of Ouma’s previous outbursts, this wasn’t his first time.

Amami ran over to Ouma, snatching the strange mixture and throwing it in the trash. Ouma barely reacted, his eyes still dead, glazed over. Amami bit his lip, putting his hand to his lips. A soft breath tickled his fingers, and Amami sighed, relieved that Ouma was at least still breathing.

“C’mon now… I don’t want you staying in here any longer…” Amami muttered, carefully picking Ouma up and cradling him close like an infant to his chest. Ouma just lolled limply in Amami’s arm, unresponsive. Amami choked back the fear in his throat as he jogged back to his room, opening the door with his foot and laying Ouma slowly onto his bed. He then got out his research books, flipping through the pages and saying, “Come on, come on… What do I do now…?” As soon as Amami found what he had to do, he went to work, cautiously and methodically going step-by-step, not wanting to get anything wrong.

As Amami worked hard, he heard the rustle of sheets. Amami dropped what he was doing, rushing to Ouma’s side and taking his hand, watching him carefully. Ouma’s eyes had lost that haunting glaze as he blinked slow, as if trying to wake up, his body shivering. His wide, purple eyes met with Amami’s and he recoiled, pulling his hand away from Amami’s, his voice high and shaky as he asked, “W-What are you doing…? Wha… how did I get here?” Ouma whispered.

“I carried you.” Amami answered softly, “From the nurse’s office. I found you and brought you to my room. I had… no idea, what you took, so, I did my best trying to treat you…” Amami trailed off, before asking, “Ouma… why…?”

“Why am I doing this? Why am I basically poisoning myself?” Ouma scoffed, bringing his knees up and resting his chin atop of them. “We’re stuck in a mutual killing game, what am I supposed to do? Just, deal with it without any help? Huh?”

“You could’ve asked one of us to help…”

“Oh sure! Have one of you take advantage of my weakness and kill me!” Ouma said sarcastically, laughing. “As if! It’s all for one in here! No one’s watching out for anybody!” His laughed died out as he looked blankly to Amami. “So what was I supposed to do? I can’t sleep at night, I can’t eat properly, I can’t even bring myself energy to get out of bed sometimes. I’m going to die, one way or another, right? And in a place like this? I wanna feel at least a little less shitty before my untimely death.”

“S-Still… it’s changing you Ouma… You know that?”

“Pfft! You think I don’t notice my shitty attitude? I know it makes me… unpredictable, but, I’m starting to find the right combination… If I keep experimenting… then maybe I can…”

“No!” Amami interrupted, slamming his fists on the sheet and shaking his head. Ouma jumped at the harsh reaction, quivering as Amami said, “Do you even know how that’s messing with your brain? Your body?! You could seriously get hurt Ouma! I don’t want to see you accidently killing yourself!”

“Why do you even care?! You’re playing this mutual killing game too! For every person that dies here, the others get closer to winning this shit-show! Hell, you should have just left me to rot in the nurse’s room, like any of the other rotten students here who would’ve!”

“I would never do that!”

“Huh? And why not? Don’t you want to live?!”

“Yeah, but I won’t let anyone die! I’ll survive this place without hurting anyone or getting hurt!” Amami declared. Ouma just snickered in response.

“Fool.” He spat out, crossing his arms, “That’s naïve. None of us are getting out of this unscathed.” Ouma said darkly, looking downcast.

“… If you really think this place and the people here, are as rotten as you think… Then why do you think I saved you? I could have left you to die there, like you said, but I didn’t! I saved you Ouma… because I care… because I won’t let you do this to yourself!”

Ouma stared at him disbelievingly, shaking his head, “I… I can’t believe someone as stupid as you is actually offering to help me… And here I thought you were some sort of, smart, reserved, mysterious type… who knew you had a big heart hiding there?”

Amami smirked, “Well, I am mysterious, like you said. You never know what to expect from me.” His gaze hardened as he said, “But from now on… No more of that, okay? I’ll help you out.”

Ouma glared at Amami before starting to cackle, shaking his head. “Like you can actually help me… I guess you can try…” Ouma sighed. The way he spoke sounded as if he had already given up on himself.

“Trying is all that I ask of you.” He Amami smiled, taking Ouma’s hand again in his. Ouma looked up at Amami. His eyes were so void, so full of despair… those weren’t the same eyes that Amami had seen on the boy the day they first met at this academy.

It was then, as Amami stared into Ouma’s eyes, that he would try to rekindle the hopeful gleam that once danced in Ouma’s eyes. 


	38. So Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma gets depressed and doesn't even both getting out of bed.

##  **So Tired**

It was just one of those days that Ouma did not want to get out of bed.

No… wait… that was every day of his goddamn life.

Ouma Kokichi could not will himself out of bed. Why? Well… he was tired. Not physically tired, no, his body was ready to jump out of bed and do whatever today. But his mind? His mind was _exhausted_ , weary, down to the last brain cell in his head, he was just _so tired._

He was tired of this mutual killing game. Kill someone to get out of here? Fear every day may be your last? Betrayal behind every corner? Who could you trust? Should you even trust someone in a game like this? Would you kill to leave here? All those thoughts invaded Ouma’s mind in a maelstrom of confusion and fear, brewing every time he took a step out of this room. And today? Ouma didn’t want to face the storm. He didn’t want to get swept away by the chills of suspicion, he just wanted to lay in this bed, where it cozy and small and _all his_ and _all by his lonesome_. He could trust himself far better than he could trust anyone here.

Not only that, but Ouma was just tired of… his life in general. He was tired of being Supreme Ruler, which might sound odd given how much Ouma had bragged and boasted, but like he always says, he’s a liar. He didn’t relish his title, not anymore, and Ouma wondered where the magic had gone. There was a point, where he did brag and boast genuinely, and his energy was boundless… _But… what changed? When did I turn into such a… worthless human being? When did everything just turn so… tiring?_

He didn’t want to lead anymore, he didn’t want his people to look up to him for guidance any more. He didn’t want the power, the notoriety, or the title. If he could, he’d relinquish it all in a heartbeat. But then… If he did that… what would he be? He’d be a nobody, he’d be one of the commoners that he had always taunted. As much as he hated it, Ouma knew. He knew that he was _absolutely nothing_ without his talent. And being nothing? That just felt… it was…just… the most _terrifying_ thing Ouma could possibly dream of _._

And so, Ouma just lay there, in bed. Unmoving, lazily blinking, staring up at the ceiling. His body felt stiff and it begged to be stretched, but, Ouma couldn’t even muster the willpower to do that. It was just _so tiring._ He was just _so tired._ What was the point of even trying, of even leaving his room? _Maybe I should just stay in this room forever… At least then no one would be able to kill me…_

He heard a knock on his door, softly tapping. “Ouma?” The voice beyond the door called. Ouma lifted his head, looking to the door, but opted to just drop his head back onto the pillow, snuggling in his sheets. “Ouma?” The voice called again. “I’m coming in.” The door clicked, and Ouma lifted his head once more just in time to see the knob turn and the door open.

“Hey Ouma, it’s me and Kaede. Morning.” Amami smiled cheerfully, walking into his room. Kaede followed suit, waving to Ouma as she closed the door behind her.

“Nnnngh…” Ouma had forgotten. He had given a copy of his key to the only person he trusted here. As much as feared being betrayed… A part of him, wasn’t afraid to trust Amami. It was… inexplicable, it was stupid, it might come back to bite him in the ass… But for now, he was grateful for giving him the key. He needed someone to help him get out of bed in the morning, as much as Ouma disliked to. He knew that staying in bed all day wouldn’t solve his problem, but being so tired all the time, Ouma couldn’t do it by himself.

And in came Amami, accompanied be Kaede. They sat by his bedside and gave him patient smile. Slowly, they’d rouse Ouma out of bed with encouraging words and their nurturing natures. And eventually, Ouma would give in, taking slow steps out of bed and joining them outside.

If Ouma’s thoughts were a storm of confusion and fears, then Amami and Kaede were the ones holding his umbrella.

 


	39. Simulation #167

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you make a fic about Kiibo has a nightmare about that he is manipulated by someone, then he kills people and can't stop and Kaede conforms him and says 'no matter if you are a robot, you have feelings and will, that makes you human'

##  **Simulation #167**

**[NOW PLAYING SIMULATION FILE #167: MKG/VICTIM /OVERRIDE OF SYSTEMS, MANUAL.**

**SUBJECT: Kiibo**

**PERPETRATOR: Miu Iruma**

**VICTIM: Himiko Yumeno**

**TIME: 21:56, 4 minutes prior to rest**

**[… NOW COMMENCING SIMULATION]**

It was evening, and Kiibo was heading back to his research lab to charge of the night. Another day playing the mutual killing game, but luckily today, there were no victims. A small victory that the students could relish for now, but, sooner than later, everyone knew that someone was going to snap and commit murder. The question was… who? Certainly not Kiibo, no, he was confident in himself and he had ensured every precaution, every protocol, and put every system in place so that he would not even _dare_ to think of murdering a fellow classmate! Kiibo was one hundred percent confident in himself, and if all went according to plan, then nothing could ruin his-

“Kiibo? Is that you?” Kiibo detected movement at his door, and realised that Iruma was there, waiting for him.

“Yes… Iruma?” Kiibo tipped his head to the side, “It’s almost night-time Iruma. Why are you not in your resting chambers yet?”

Iruma shrugged, “I had a new invention I wanted to try, wanna help me out?”

Kiibo scanned Iruma. Her body language was shifting constantly, and her arm was crossed behind her back. The likelihood she was hiding something behind her, was high, and given their volatile environment right now… _Not good._ Kiibo leapt back, charging his hand cannon, but Iruma whipped out what she had been hiding. A small, EMP device was twirling between her fingers. She flung it quick, and Kiibo felt it stick right onto his chest.

Immediately, an electric current travelled through Kiibo, and the robot shuddered, taking a few step backwards as he clutched his head. “W-What are y-you d-d-d-0iNG t0 meEee3?” Kiibo garbled out, his voice like static.

Iruma took a few steps toward him, trembling like a leaf. “I just… I need to get out of here.” Iruma whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “I don’t expect you to forgive me Kiibo… but… this is the best I could come up with.

“S-St0oOp th1s!” Kiibo yelled, pounding his fists into the ground before trying to claw at the EMP device that was lodged into his chest.

“S-Sorry Kiibo… but I need to get out of here!” Iruma took out a controller, rapidly typing and pointing it at Kiibo. Immediately, flashes of red flared in Kiibo’s vision and suddenly, Kiibo’s arms were… not his arms. No, they weren’t limp they were moving but… he wasn’t the one moving them.

He wasn’t the one in control.

I-̀1́-҉I͟r̢um͠a̢A4͜-͡?!”͜  Kiibo’s mouth quickly closed itself. He tried to open it, to speak, but his mouth was glued close. _I can’t speak?! What is she… how did she gain control so quickly? W-What do I do? I have to… override her control of me… I have to… break… free…_

“Ehehe… s-seems like I got myself a new pet robot….” Iruma giggled uneasily, sweating nervously as she tinkered with a joystick, “C-C’mon… I know someone who’s staying up l-late tonight…” Iruma mumbled, her voice sounding more and more distant, glitching out, as Kiibo felt himself, no, no _this was not him…_ He felt… his body, he was moving at a brisk pace after Iruma… _But I don’t want to follow Iruma!_ Kiibo tried, he willed himself, he tried overwriting the systems, hacking into the mainframes, he tried everything he could think of, all the steps and all the protocols, every safe measure and precaution he had prepared in advance but… but… nothing was working, nothing he could do. He was _helpless_ against the talent of the SHSL Inventor!

Iruma led her new puppet to the auditorium. “Now…” She whispered, “Kill her.”

_K-Ki͝ll?͝! ̴No!͡ N͡0͢0o͟, ͝1͝ p̨rǫm̵i͠s͠e͞d I w͜o͏uld ͘nev͝3-er̛,̡ I̛ ̷wǫul̴d ̨N3VE̢R ki͝l͏l, ̴s̷h͢e ̶ca҉n͠n͞n’͢t͞ m̸a̡ke͜ me, I̡ ́wo0o0n͢’̛t̕ l̕37̕, ͢I̕ ̀m̨m-͢m̵-͝mus̡t ͏st00̨0p h͘3r… I… must… RESIST._

But Kiibo was nothing more than an observer, an observer trapped in his own head, watching a body that wasn’t his, enter the auditorium. Onstage, Himiko was setting up a grand, theatrical set. She had mentioned earlier that day that she would prepare a special magic show that would soothe the fractured nerves of the students, and all the students were interested in seeing a magic show performed by the SHSL Magician. 

S̛h̡e̡’̡s ̢pr3̴E̡pping ҉f́or͞ her s҉h̷o̕w ̶t0́-o͘mor̛ro̶w… ҉a͝nd̸ 1̧rum̧a͝ ̴wa̛nţs͜ ̵m̀e… t͏o k̵ill̀…. N0̶.͢ I͏ ͝ẀI͠LL̛ NOT̷!͟ ̕I ̕C̸A҉N̨ǹn-N̨O̷T͘!̕ ̸N̸O̢! ST̵0ǫP̴! 

Kiibo felt his engine begin to roar to life, and the world around him blurred as he began to charge at Himiko. He felt his hands open, and pulses of energy began to gather in his palms.

ST͟O̰̹̳͙͈P͈͎̹!͎͖̭͖̕ ̭̪͖̦͔̮͝NO!̶̙̪ ̷̬͉̮S̵̤̗͕̖͔T͖O̸̟̟͈Ṕ͙͈̟̰͈̟ ̹͔T̗̖̦̻̭H͇I̳̖̫Sͅ,̱̳̯͇̹͇ ҉̩T̴H̫͉̦͔͉̦̹I̖̣̝̪S͍̤̳̦̟ ̷̫̖̳͔̬͎͔Ì̳̯͙̝̞ͅͅS͏̲̼͔̬̱̘N̲͇͔̦̣̦͉’̼̺̼̝̞T̘̰̜̭̻…̯̟̦̺ͅ ̺͉̣̺̤̼͡M͙̻E͇̹̼̠̫͝!̥ ͙̥͇̬̗̭̺I̫̩͚͇̞T̘̪͍̘̗͉̱’S ̛̣̦̰̣ͅN̹̰̺͕ͅO͍T͕͍̦͎͔ͅ ̷͍̩M͙̪̬̗͠E͏̯̟̫͈͓̖̠!́  
  


Himiko quickly turned to face Kiibo, her eyes wide as she scrambled for her wand, quivering as she pointed it at him.

R̬̱̞͚̄̆̇ͣ̀ͬͮͅǓ̜ͦ͛͌̐N̠̼̪͈̆̓ͦ̀̂ͦ̿,̜͔͉͖͍ͯ ̳̖̯̟̫ͦ̈͗ͣͪͦ͛ͅP̟̯̪͑ͭ̇ͫͭͤL͕̭͙̎EA̲̰ͯ̒̉̍̿̅̓S͕̼̖̘͓ͫ̌E̜̟̞̹͊ͦ̚̚,̩͖͈̩ ̙̙̖̻̂̈̿R̮͔̘̫̭ͩǗͫ̓̊̃̚N̟͕̤͎̤̤ͦ̏̃ͧ͗͑!̙̗̙̹̣ͨͤ!̩̞̘͗̊ 

Kiibo’s hands flared up as sudden beams of light erupted from his palms, aimed right for Himiko. She paled at the sight, dropping her wand in awe and shock at the immensity of power heading towards her, before she let out a guttural scream.

N̙̾o̙͇̜̰͔ͪ…̭͙ͪ̎̒̓ͭ̂ ̖̖̓͑̍ͥP̼̱̿̅l̩̳̓ͬͬͨ͂̌ͅ3̰̱͎͈̿̊͛̅̚4s̜̘̣̥̿̏ͅe͊ͮ͗ͦ̂̍͛ ̰̦͛̅̋͂͑g̫̝͋̐̂͑̅͐0͍̝̻ͪ̓͌̾̂̍͒-͖ͦ̽ȏ͍̹̪͑̾͋̏d͔̪̫̆ͥ̄̈̒́̆ͅ ͋̊̋͑ͥͥn̺ͣ̍͒̓ó͈͚̖̤͇ͣͮͪ̿ͬ…̘̭̞̭̃̀ 

Kiibo approached what remained of the magician, the only thing distinguishable left of her, was her witch hat, which was sparking with embers. Behind the hat, nothing but a pile of ash and the smell of rotting flesh, filling the room…

“̲N̪̱0̜̤͙̗…̤͙̣ͅͅ ͖͍͎͍̥̰ͅH̬i̖̖̲m̻i͚͚̼̩̤͎̯k̰o̱̟̱̺͎…̲͚̺ ̻̥n̝̟̤̰̭̱ͅn̗0͙̼̖̘n̝͎̠͚͙o͇͉̘̯ͅ-̬͍͍n̰o̖̳̭͔̟̟…̹ ̘͉̭̣̲̮ṇo̙ ͍̰̳̥1̪̫ͅ ̰̯̼̜̦̞̞d̲̱͈̹i̲d̟͎̮̭͕̫ḓ͖̠̖͔̹̳d̪d͍̥̯͎̫͇̤n̲͓̘̩͕n͇̗̹͉̬’t̤̜̻͔̟̻͕ ͙̯̪̰͎̜m̯̜̞͖̺e̯̺̭̤̰̺͓a͇̖̼̯̪n͉̭ ̦͙̳̮̟̩i̯̣̫̻ͅt̠̫…̖͖̥̭ ̪̦͎̦̬͕I̘͉̺̺̭-1̥̥̗ ̩̼̳̠d̝̱͎̰̖̩̟id͇̯͙̪n̖̣̱̗̫’̫7̯̠̗̹̖̞ ̖̣̣d͔̖͖0̹o̖̤0̙̼̫̫̺͇̥o̥̮ͅo̬̯͔ ͈1͖̪͈͍̱t͕̥̭̳̙̣…̰̻̱̼ͅ ͕I̝̜̲̞̹̤T Ẉ̮͍̼A̫̣̫͈̫S̰N̲̦͈̦’̫̮͎̙̺ͅT̮̮͍̼̗̝ ̦͚ME͇̭̯̖!̻̣͉̬̦̩͉ ̼̳̳̯Ḭ̹͓͖ ̝͖̰̤̭Ḓ͈I͉͖-̫̟̳̪̼̜̤D̝̰̰̹͓I̞͚̙̲-D̩̹̗͇̪̼I̞̼̣̳̯D̺N̫’̖̮͔̥͚̱̫T̝̭̗͙̮͓ ͎̭̻̳̘͇D̰̘̦̙̼̞0͉̲̲̜̮̭͉O̳͍̝̜̜̭0̙͉͚͔̙O͍̦̬̗̺̗̖ ̲̟̖̥̞T̰H͎͔̺̲̥IS͈͎̫̜̤͙!̮ ̣̬̱̠̣̣͇1̺͈T ̥̞̲͇̤͙͙W̫̺̫A̜͓̘͈̳S͔̼̜̮̰̝ ̱͕N̤̣͔͙̙0̥͔̦̘̙ͅ0̬̤̭̦͚-̱O̙̖̼̞̯͔T ̩̩͕M̤̖̖̯̳̥3̹̗̟̞̹̜ ͙̯I͕̫̦̼͙̺̳T̙̣ ͔̻W̪̥AS̜̰̱̲͍̙ͅ N̞̺̠̩͎̦O͈̠T͓̣̣̞̠ M̲̰͎̗̘E̼ ̺̜̗1T ̻̲͈̹WA̻̪̪͇̖͎͇S̪ ͔͙̩͖͎N̝̩O̯̺T̻̝-̳̫̩̩̬̺”̰͍̜͈̹̣ 

“KIIBO!”

**[#167: MKG/VICTIM /OVERRIDE OF SYSTEMS, MANUAL, INTERRUPTED. TERMINATING SIMULATION]**

Kiibo gasped, falling out of his chair and onto the ground with a large _thump!_

“K-Kiibo!? Are you okay?!” Kaede asked, rushing to his side and putting one hand on his back and the other grasping at his hand, trying to help him up. “You were screaming out, for Himiko, that you… you didn’t mean it…? Wha-What was that? What happened? Are you okay?!”

Kiibo didn’t respond at first, but accepted her offer and allowed her to help him up. Kiibo was a bit unsteady at first, but quickly found his balance, and pushed Kaede’s hands aside, stating robotically, “I am fine now. Thank you for your concern.”

Kaede frowned, “No… you’re not… You were screaming out Kiibo, god, you were shaking in your chair!” Kaede bit her lip, asking softly, “Were you… playing another simulation?”

“… Correct.”

“… W-What was it this time…?” Kaede asked quietly. She knew of how Kiibo like to play simulations, alternate versions of reality, with different variables resulting in different outcomes every time. Kiibo had said that it was to research for the best possible outcome, the ultimate outcome, the one where they all escape from this hell. But as Kiibo went on and on, simulation after simulation, he had strayed from his original goal to look for a way out, and had instead began to watch all the different ways Kiibo was to die, that Kaede would die, how each student would die… How Kiibo would commit murder, how each murder could go…. This world, it was full of infinite possibilities, you could die a million different ways, but only die once, in one way… And there was no way to determine which way you could go out. And Kiibo, in his desperation to find a way out, began to look at all the paths, and ended up stuck at one simulation.

“Simulation #167.” Kiibo said, forcing it out of his system. There was no point in hiding it from Kaede after all. Given how close she was with him… Kiibo could foresee him telling her eventually. “A simulation where Iruma Miu makes me… kill Himiko Yumeno.  Using an invention of hers that latched itself onto me… she… controlled me, and I murdered… Himiko…” Kiibo trailed off, nothing more to say. It was that one simulation, just the one, that made Kiibo stop everything he was doing. Because… that just… couldn’t happen, right? Iruma would never…do that… it was unlike her, it was _so_ unlike her…. _Unless… she was pushed into desperation… and given the right amounts of despair… Iruma could… she could… No! I shouldn’t even doubt my allies… but… still… in this mutual killing game…_

_And… what of me? I’m just…_

“K-Kiibo…. You know Iruma… she would never do that to you… And… you’re strong Kiibo, I’m sure you could overpower whatever Iruma used to control you…” Kaede said reassuringly, her hand resting on his shoulder, rubbing slowly.

“N-Negative… I am not strong.” Kiibo hissed out, shaking Kaede’s hands off. “I’m a machine that can be controlled. I am just… a robot. Anyone could easily hack into me and control me… Machines are just tools to humanity, and as a machine… I am… just a tool…” Kiibo sighed, “That’s my purpose Kaede, my whole reason to exist… is to serve humanity…”

“No that’s wrong!” Kaede yelled, her hands balling up into fits before they grabbed Kiibo by the chest, starting to shake him. “You aren’t JUST a robot, you’re one of us! You’re a student here! You’re our friend, you’re HUMAN! Screw whatever wiring or circuits or programs you can run! You are Kiibo! Not a machine, not a robot… But a human. You can feel like a human, you have willpower, like a human! You may be a robot, but you act nothing like a robot! You are human! And whatever happens to you, if you’re controlled or anything… I know you can fight it… because you are strong Kiibo, stronger than most… and I believe in you, Kiibo.” Kaede let go off Kiibo’s chest, shaking her head before pulling him into a hug, whispering, “I believe in you Kiibo…”

“I… I see…” Kiibo whispered, slowly digesting her words. Slowly, he hugged Kaede back, pulling her close to him and feeling his breath tighten. She… was right. Kiibo wasn’t _just_ a robot… He was more than that… “Thank you… Kaede…” Kiibo mumbled, closing his eyes and taking in her sweet scent for a moment.

“Don’t mention it…” Kaede whispered back, smiling as she nuzzled his shoulder.

And as Kiibo hugged Kaede, he looked back at Simulation #167, the file still lingering on his desktop.

_Delete._

 


	40. We Get What We Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: I really like your cousin au (au?) Could you please write Saihara having to investigate Ouma's death? :3 / Can we see an execution for Saihara? 
> 
> Warning: Character death… duh I guess… and execution stuffs… and… yeah I guess? Not that gruesome though, well, not to me I think? But still, might be for you, so, tread with caution ^u^

##  **We Get What We Deserve**

“N-No… O-Ouma…?” Amami whispered, sinking to his knees at the sight of the blood-filled pool. Floating in the water, face-down, was the corpse of the SHSL Supreme Ruler… Ouma Kokichi. His bled spread across the water, and his skin was prune-like and moist. “O-Ouma… N-Not Ouma… n-no…” Amami sat there, motionless, his eyes distant as Kaede sat next to him, patting his back and holding back tears.

But Saihara, he didn’t cry. He just stared at his cousin, his dead cousin, floating lifelessly in the pool. Watching Ouma, lifelessly wading in the pool… It made Saihara feel… nothing. He just couldn’t feel anything at all. He was just… void of feelings. “S-Saihara… are you… alright?” Kaede asked, her arms around Amami as he began to quiver, throwing his head up at the sky, his mouth wide open as he silently screamed.

“I’m… fine.” Saihara grunted, pulling his sleeves up. “We need to… investigate the body… We have to solve this case… I have to… find the killer.” His voice cracked for a moment, but he shook his head, trying not to show any weakness. He couldn’t, not now, not while Ouma still was floating in the pool. “We need to… get him out of there.” Saihara stated, his voice just… empty. Methodically, he walked to the shack by the pool. He retrieved the skimmer net from inside and came back out. He winced, watching Ouma float in the water for a moment before starting to use the net to slowly but surely drag Ouma to the edge of the pool. As his hand dragged his heavy, wet, cousin from the blood-drenched water… Saihara almost recoiled at the lifeless, pale, pruned body of Ouma. His eyes, her eyes were wide open and staring with fear up at… whatever he saw, in his last moments, his mouth hanging open in what Saihara assumed to be shock…

“Ouma…” Kaede whispered, looking at Ouma’s last expression before death. “Oh god… what happened to him…?

“That’s what I’m here to find out…” Saihara hissed through gritted teeth. “Kaede… can you just… let me do this? I just… need to do this, by myself, okay?”

“Oh… yeah, I get it.” Kaede murmured, rubbing Saihara’s shoulder for a second before getting up. “I’m going to take care of Amami, okay?”

“Yeah… okay…” Saihara turned his attention away from Kaede, going back to his cousin’s body. He gently closed Ouma’s open mouth and slowly drew his fingers over Ouma’s eyelids. Ouma was still like prunes but… at least like this, he looked, somewhat peaceful. Saihara nearly chuckled at that, the peaceful look Ouma had now greatly contrasted the horror Ouma experienced in his life moments in life.

_“Saihara… What…? What are you doing…? Saihara?”_

Saihara shook his head, _no… no don’t think of that… it’ll be in vain if you slip up even the tiniest bit… Just get through this, and it’ll be fine, then Ouma… he wouldn’t have died for nothing._ Saihara clenched his fist.

* * *

_If I can get through the trial, then Ouma’s sacrifice won’t be in vain._

_“Saihara… why are you doing this?!” Ouma had said, shocked, as Saihara approached, blade in hand._

_“I… I can’t do this anymore Ouma… god, I’m just… If Monokuma goes through with his motive… then it’ll be over for me… everyone will know Ouma, they’ll know what I’ve done! And then… and then I’ll lose my titles as detective! I… I can’t let that happen!” Saihara yelled, lunging forward to stab Ouma. Ouma yelped, hopping away just in time, panting and staring at Saihara in disbelief._

_“So you’re going to kill me? Me?! It’s me, Ouma! I’m your cousin! You can’t do this to me, you can’t! We’re family!” Ouma pleaded desperately._

_“T-That’s exactly why it has to be you… I’d be the last person they’d expect to have killed you… No matter how much evidence is stacked against me… The thought of me killing my own cousin?” Saihara scoffed, “They’d say it’s absurd and fall for the lies that I’ll plant surrounding your death… And then… And then I’ll be free of this place one and for all…” Saihara looked to Ouma, a sick smile planted on his lips. “Impressed, cousin? You’ll be able to help me break free from this place…”_

_Ouma took a step back, trembling as he said, “Y-You… What happened Saihara? Why are you acting so crazy?!” Ouma looked around, scrambling as he picked up a large branch from the ground, pointing it at Saihara. “If you want to fight… then I’ll fight you Saihara, but you’ll lose!”_

_“Hmph. We’ll see about that.” Saihara, smirked, swinging his dagger in the air, before charging once more at Ouma, letting out a crazed battle cry. Ouma chuckled low, muttering,_

_“Well… fine Saihara! If that’s what you want… then… fine!” Ouma let out a roar before meeting Saihara head-on._

* * *

… Saihara had no choice. He didn’t! If his past had gotten out, then he would have been ruined… everything Saihara had worked so hard to earn, all of his studying and his slow rise to fame as a detective, all of it was being threatened by Monokuma and his damn motive! Saihara couldn’t do it… he just couldn’t! To lose it all… Saihara just couldn’t let that happen.

Ouma was… the best choice for murder. It had to be Ouma and no one else. His relationship with Ouma, their connection, it would aid in camouflaging Saihara from being the blackened. As much as it pained Saihara… What other choice was there? Ouma had lived a good life, he ruled over people, he had more power than any of the other students, he could gain anything his heart desired… he was spoiled, through and through. He was the best person for Saihara to choose as his victim. It didn’t matter how many times Ouma had lent a hand to Saihara, whether it was through funding or resources for an investigation. It didn’t matter how many times Ouma came to his place, resting his cap and cloak on the couch as he brought the cringiest movies he could find and force Saihara to watch them. It didn’t matter how many nights Ouma would come to his room after the killing game started and have endless talks with Saihara of how he hoped everything outside was okay, how he was slowly getting along with the other students and how he believed that the two family members would survive and leave together…  No. None of that mattered, none of that _should_ mattered. Saihara had already made his choice. And now… he had to live with it.

And he tried. When trial time came around, Saihara brought up every piece of fabricated evidence he had prepared in advance, ready to fool the others with their blind trust in him and his talent. But he had severely underestimated both Kaede, who had learned a little too well of Saihara’s investigative techniques, and Amami, and his determination to find Ouma’s killer. They shot down every false piece of evidence Saihara presented, and slowly, but surely, they accused him of the crime.

“Y-You think… you think that I’d… kill my own cousin?” Saihara had asked in a quavering voice, gripping the podium tight. _(Your voice shook… do you regret it? Do you? Do you?)_

Saihara played up his last trump card, from anger to waterworks, Saihara did everything he could to play up the pity and convince his fellow classmates that there was no way it was him, that there was no way in hell that Saihara would even consider killing Ouma, that it was impossible, that they were family. He loved Ouma ( _You still do, you still do, you still do love him)_ he would never do anything to hurt, regardless of how much of an annoying brat he could be! “P-Prove it! Prove that I’m capable of killing my own cousin!” Saihara spat at Kaede and Amami, feeling his chest heave at the intensity in the room.

Kaede looked at him with pity, shaking her head and beginning to reply softly, before Amami cut her off, his voice devoid of any sympathy as he venomly hissed, voice full of nothing but contempt, “Yes, why would you kill your cousin? Your beloved cousin? Do you know how much he cared about you? Do you know how often he talked about you, barking out orders to protect you and scolding us when we weren’t? Do you not see how much he cared about you?! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?!”

“I DIDN’T KILL HIM!” Saihara screamed, shaking his head so hard that his hat flew from his head. He jabbed his thumb towards himself, pointing to himself as he yelled, “I WOULD NEVER EVEN CONSIDER KILLING HIM! I LOVE HIM! HE WAS MY FAMILY!”

“THEN WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM?!” Amami screeched, starting to move from his podium. Quickly, Kaede clung to his arm, whispering in his ear as she tried to hold him back.

“I DIDN’T! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! ( _That’s a lie that’s a lie that’s a lie!)”_

“BULLSHIT!” Amami roared, his veins practically bulging from his skin as he struggled to get away from Kaede, “WE ALL KNOW IT, ALL THIS TIME, ALL THE BULLSHIT EVIDENCE YOU PUT UP, YOU’RE TRYING TO FEED US YOUR HALF-ASSED LIES! IT’S OVER!! WE KNOW THAT YOU KILLED OUMA!”

“I DID NOT KILL HIM! ( _yes you did yes you did yes you did)_ I DID NOT! _(stop lying stop lying stop lying)_ I AM NOT! _(admit it admit it admit it)_ STOP IT, STOP IT! I DIDN’T KILL HIM! _(tell the truth truth truth…)_ No…. No I didn’t…. I didn’t…”

_(Please, Saihara. Tell them the truth about me.)_

“… I did it.” Saihara whispered, staring at his hands. He felt a tear drop from his face, landing on his palms, as he repeated, “I… did it… It was… It was me.” He looked up around the trial grounds, meeting everyone’s horrified gaze as he mumbled. “I killed him. I… killed Ouma.”

* * *

_~Murder Mystery Dreams! Vengeance from Below?!~_

Saihara sat down at a long, candlelit dinner table. Around him, there were three Monokuma’s seating at the table with him, all chattering and laughing amongst each other as they passed around food, munching greedily at what lay before them. Judging from the well-decorated atmosphere and the luxurious feeling that this place gave off… It was probably a mansion of sorts, golden furniture gleaming from all sides. Saihara blinked hazily, looking down at the food. It smelled delicious actually, cooked to perfection. As Saihara inhaled the delicious scent, the candlelight began to sway, fluttering violently against a sudden breeze before everything, went dark.

_Clap clap._

At the sound of the claps, the lights flicked back on, the flames dancing once again atop of the candles. As Saihara’s eyes adjusted to the lights being on again, he caught side of one of the Monokuma’s diners… lay face-down on the table, blood surrounding their head and spilling onto the silky tablecloth. The other to Monokuma’s didn’t seem to take notice, continuing to eat their blood-stained food and cackle their trademark ‘uphuhuhu’. Saihara tried to steady his breath, holding back the vomit rising in his throat as the Monokuma garbled down their blood-soaked food. _A murder mystery at a mansion… huh? A fitting execution for the SHSL Detective… I guess…._

 _Clap clap._ The lights went off.

_Ouma… did you hate me in your final moments…? Did you think you could save me… or were you actually trying to kill me, when we fought by the pool?_

_Clap clap._ The lights returned, and another Monokuma’s blood was sprayed across the wall, as if his bloodied face was dragged along the wall before being thrown down onto the ground, its head crushed, bolts and blood crudely blended together in the remnants of that Monokuma. Two down, two to go, just the final Monokuma, who was rubbing his swollen belly and burping contently, and Saihara, who was shaking in his seat, wanting to run, but unable to move, to frozen by fear and guilt to move even just a single muscle.

 _Clap clap._ The lights went off once more.

_I was just scared Ouma… I just… couldn’t have my reputation revealed… I couldn’t let anyone know… We’re at the Inmates Academy, which means I’ve done something horrible to be here! My crime… my crime was horrible, my crime was atrocious… I couldn’t let anyone… not even you Ouma, I just couldn’t let you, or anyone know… ever… I’ll die with this secret…_

_Clap clap._ Again, the lights came back on. And again, the final Monokuma was dead, it’s body dangling from the ceiling, swaying back and forth just in  front of Saihara, it’s neck unnaturally bent backwards as blood streamed from its eyes.

Saihara gagged, and the bile that he was trying so hard to keep down ending up flooding out of his throat and poured out from his mouth. His vomit splashed onto the golden carpets of the floor, staining, stinking, wet and vile. Saihara wiped his mouth, clutching his weakened stomach as he shuffled deeper into his chair, shivering now. That’s it. All the other Monokuma were dead, and now, Saihara was the last victim of this dinner party. _This is… what I deserve. I killed my own cousin… I… I deserve this._

 _Clap clap._ The lights… switched off. Saihara sighed, taking a final breath and holding it, waiting for death to take him. He closed his eyes, at peace, ready for his punishment.

 _Clap clap._ The lights… switched on? Saihara cautiously opened his eyes, and was met with… A Monokuma, wearing a bloodied, checkerboard scarf. On its face, it wore a pale, crude, white mask, with vibrant, glowing purple eyes and a wide, cheeky smile. In its hand, was a blade, crusted in dried blood. Saihara could only just stare at the mask, the cheery yet creepy expression… so familiar… so close to his… yet…

The Monokuma loomed above him, blade raised above his head.

_(This is what you deserve… Saihara.)_

_I know Ouma… I know. Please… I’m sorry._

 


	41. The Wrong Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ever thought of writing something kind of weird like Yandere!Kiibo/Kaito?
> 
> Warning: Yandere Kiibo and some gorey gore :0

##  **The Wrong Kind of Love**

All Kaito had asked, was for Kiibo to give him a chance. Kaito understood that it wasn’t going to be easy for a robot like Kiibo, you can’t exactly program human emotions, compassion and empathy in a robot, but Kaito still wanted him to try. Kiibo wasn’t just a robot, he was something more… he was the SHSL Robot! He was more talented than any other robot in existence! (Not that Kaito had seen any other robots as sophisticated as Kiibo, but you get the idea.) Kaito was sure that Kiibo could learn about love, what it means to love, hat it feels like to love… All Kaito wanted, was a chance, a chance to be with Kiibo.

But as he stared down at the ‘corpse’ beneath Kiibo’s feet, he was beginning to regret asking for that chance.

“K-Kiibo… what have you… g-god….what… WHAT THE HELL?!?” Kaito screamed, jumping backwards before leaning over and throwing up. The lingering stench of burning flesh and copper blood, the crimson that streaked the walls, the mushy pile of guts and brains and bits of… of whoever it was, squelching under Kiibo’s foot… it was absolutely disgusting.. It was horrifying, it was twisted! It was just… so… wrong…! “K-Kiibo… what the hell… did you do?!”

Kiibo blinked, his expression neutral as he just shrugged. “I did what you wanted me to do. I am giving you a chance at leaning what love is.”

Kaito pointed to the bloodied mound of guts underneath Kiibo’s foot. “THEN EXPLAIN THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”

Kiibo looked down, lifting his foot and frowning before taking a step back and scraping the gunk off of his foot, grinding it against the tile floor. “Oh this? This is what you call, a rival.” Kiibo shrugged again. “And in love, there will be rivals who will try to steal your partner’s heart. The goal is to endure that your partner’s heart isn’t stolen by a rival, correct? So I merely… eliminated the rival in the most efficient way. Is that not how love works?”

“N-NO! I mean… this isn’t love! You MURDERED someone! W-Who the hell is this even?!”

“Irrelevant.” Kiibo stated, grabbing a bloodied mop by the wall, starting to brush the mess of entrails away. “They were a rival, and now, they have lost. They mean nothing anymore.”

“L-LIKE HELL THEY DON’T!” Kaito took a step back, eyeing the door behind him. _I have to get away… Kiibo’s snapped! He’s definitely gone off the deep end! The hell did he do to himself?! This isn’t love… this is some sick… twisted… obsession…_

_I have to get away, NOW!_

Without waiting a second further, Kaito turned on heels and bolted to the doors, screaming in pure fear, his hands outstretched to reach for the doorknob.

“NOT. SO. FAST.” A voice boomed from behind him, large and powerful. A strong light erupted from behind Kaito and before he knew it, Kaito was pushed against the wall, hands pinned behind his back and face shoved so hard that he was sure that it was going to leave a bruise. Kaito screamed out again, withering in Kiibo’s strong hold and yelling “LET ME GO, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!”

Kiibo’s eyes narrowed as Kaito said this, and his hands glowed softly. Suddenly, Kaito felt his blood on fire, energy travelling across his veins and setting every blood vessel aflame. Kaito let out a pained, guttural cry, violently twisting in Kiibo’s hold as he panted and screamed, his voice going sore and his throat running dry. Eventually, the horrible energy slowly ceased, and Kaito was left limp against Kiibo, gasping for breath, his mouth far too numb from all the outcry to speak.

“… Sorry.” Kiibo apologised, but there was no trace of actual sorrow in his voice. “But, I cannot have you complaining or acting out of line. This is what you wanted after all, is it not?”

“I ASKED FOR YOU TO GIVE ME A CHANCE AT LOVE, NOT… NOT WHATEVER THE HELL THIS IS!” Kaito screeched, his energy coming back to scream at Kiibo straight in the face. “This isn’t love Kiibo, this is some stalker-level of… of bullshit!” He shook his head, “I don’t want this!”

“… But you asked for this?” Kiibo asked.

“NO, I FUCKING DID NOT ASK FOR THIS!” Kaito screamed, “I asked for you… not… whoever you are now… What you did… murdering, mutialiting whoever the fuck that was… That’s not love! That’s you being a fucking psychopath! Love’s supposed to be… tender and-and kind and caring and all sorts of fuzzy crap, n-not this! ”

Kiibo blanked, and for a moment, Kaito could see letters and files flashing before Kiibo’s eyes. “Oh. I see.” Kiibo answered quietly, looking downcast as his grip loosened on Kaito. Kaito quickly pushed Kiibo off of him, panting as he pressed himself against the wall, watching Kiibo with narrowed, cautious eyes.

“I… apologise for getting love wrong. It seems I’ve made an error in my research…” Kiibo muttered, looking again to the bloodied mess on the ground.

“Y-You think?!” Kaito snapped, trying not to hurl at the sight again.

“Still… I’ve already committed murder. It seems as though, I have gone too far.” Kiibo sighed, “The only logical conclusion now, is to continue on the path I have set on.”

“WHAT?! NO!! THAT IS NOT LOGICAL AT ALL-?!” Kaito was cut off as Kiibo zipped forward with tremendous speed, one hand going for Kaito’s throat and grabbing hold tightly. Kaito gasped, feeling the air leave him as he dangled in the air, being held up by Kiibo. He desperately tried to claw at Kiibo’s arm, but the attempts were futile, as he could feel his strength leaving him

“Ki…bo…” Kaito rasped out, his eyes streaming.

“Kaito.” Kiibo responded quietly. “Do not fear. I will not kill you… I’ll just… keep you. And show you, what I’ve learned about this version of love.”

The last thing Kaito saw before blacking out, was Kiibo’s lips quirk in a small, smile… like he had done before when they first met… but now… this was not the same Kiibo that Kaito had grown infatuated with.

_I never should have asked for a chance._


	42. You're Just Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ryouma x Maki (crack ship): Maki mistakes Ryouma for a kid but when she realizes her mistake Ryouma starts telling her about how he was always bullied because of his height and Maki tells him that she will be there for him.

You’re Just Short  
Maki Harukawa had thought this was an academy for high school students, yet, there seemed to be a child here, standing among them all. As the SHSL Nursery School Teacher, Maki believed it must be her responsibility to take care of this child. After all, a child in mutual killing game? Someone that young and vulnerable in an environment like this would definitely leave more than a scar on a kid.

As the class began to disperse, Maki made her way towards the little boy, who seemed to be scanning his new environment, a hand on his chin as he looked around. Maki put on a soft, warm smile as she crouched down next to the kid and cooed quietly, “Hey little boy, are you feeling alright? I know all of this must be tough and scary… but… If you want, I can take care of you. Would you like that?” She asked slowly, a smile gracing her lips as she spoke softly.

The little boy turned to her, his big eyes turning into a narrowed glare as he spoke, “Name’s Hoshi, and I’m not a kid.” His voice was… was that of a man, not just any man, no, like, smooth, deep, the kind of voice that you’d hear from an intimidating bouncer at an elite club. What the hell…? This is no kid here…

“O-Oh, I didn’t realize…” Maki stuttered, standing back up, caught off-guard by the masculinity in his voice. “I’m sorry, I just thought…”

“Oh, I know what you thought.” Hoshi turned his back to her with an angry shake of his head. “You were probably thinking, ‘oh wow, what cute little boy! But wait! He’s actually a high-schooler?! No friggin way! Why don’t I condescend to him like the little kid that he is so he feels like a shit!’?”

“I… I wasn’t thinking that at all…” Maki said, confused as to where the sudden aggression had come from.

“Don’t bullshit me! It’s what’s on everyone’s mind, right? ‘Look at that high-schooler, what a freak! Did he grow properly? Is he just some… deficient child? Is he cursed to be stuck in an infant’s body? Look at his bug-eyes, huge head, and short stature! He must be some sort of goblin, or gremlin, right?’ Right?!” Hoshi yelled, spitting the words out as he turned again to face Maki with a furious gleam in his eyes, hands on his hips, waiting for her to respond.

“I… I didn’t think that at all…” Maki whispered, beginning to understand the reason behind his outburst. He’s just… afraid. He’s afraid of the people who had called him that, and the people who will call him that in the future…

“Huh? Really? Then what a fucking saint you are then!” Hoshi snapped, beginning to stomp away.

“If you ever need someone though, I’m here, okay?” Maki called after him, adding, “I never thought of you as a freak, goblin or gremlin. Just so you know. You’re just… short.” She shrugged, “A lot of people are short.”

Hoshi paused, his fists unclenching as he slowly turned his head to face Maki. “You… You’re not lying to me?”

Maki shook her head, “Why would I? You seem like a nice guy. Just… you’re going through shit. And in a game like this… it’d be could to have friends, people you can trust… right?”

“… Right.” Hoshi answered after a while. “What’s your name again?”

“Maki. Maki Harukawa.”

“Maki Harukawa…” He repeated the name slowly, each syllable rolling off his tongue. The way he purred that out in his gruff, deep voice… It made Maki shiver. “I’ll remember you, Maki Harukawa.”

“I don’t see how you’d forget… we’re stuck in a school together…” Maki quipped dryly.

Hoshi chuckled, “Yeah, that’s true… Hey… maybe we should… explore this place together, huh? Do you want to?”

Maki nodded, following after him and saying, “Sure, I’d be happy to, Hoshi.”

 


	43. Hidden Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma hates his body's appearance due to his injuries from his past abuse (bruises, cuts, burns, etc.) and due to the fact his body looks like that of a child. As a result, he tries to make sure his entire body is covered while in front of other people (refuses to swim and showers in the middle of the night). He can't even manage to wear a short-sleeved shirt in front of others because he hates the injuries on his arms and how weak his arms look.

##  **Hidden Away**

Ouma grumbled grumpily to himself as he snuck out in the middle of the night, towel in hand as he quietly stomped towards the showers.

It was a hectic day caused by none other than the mischief-maker herself, Angie Yonaga. She had brought buckets of paint to lunch and had declared she wanted to make a _Last Supper_ -style portrait with all of the students. This, obviously, ended up with everyone dripping in paint and coated with food. Everyone had immediately gone to the showers to lean off the gunk, well, everyone except Ouma. When questioned why, Ouma had just said with a sneer, “I don’t shower with peasants, obviously!”

While the excuse seemed to work, and Ouma had to spend the rest of the day away from others, the paint and food beginning to harden onto his clothes and skin, Ouma knew the real reason as to why he wouldn’t shower with others. He was just so… _pathetic._ Ouma hadn’t exactly… grown, per say. Anyone who met him at first, only mistook him for a child, not knowing that he was actually a teenager. And he didn’t blame them, no, he would have made the same mistake too. It’s just that his childhood was very… rough, to say the least. He body still bore the scars from all those years ago, and as a result of it all, his body was stuck in this small, child-like state. Ouma wasn’t sure if his body would catch up with everyone else’s, if he was just going to be stuck like this forever, but, if he was going to grow, he hoped that it would be soon, it was embarrassing to be mistaken as a kid, especially with a title as powerful as Supreme Ruler. After all, no one thought of a small boy as a Supreme Leader, did they? They expected a man, not a boy!

Ouma kicked the shower door open, sighing as he began to shed his stinking, hardened clothes, throwing them to the side as he began to turn the knobs for the shower. _At least while it’s night-time, no one will be hogging the hot water…I guess showering in the middle of the night has its perks…_

As Ouma waited for the shower to warm up, he stretched out his body, letting his limbs unfurl after having to be stuck in that cocoon of food and paint. He winced, a few past scars stretching uncomfortably on his skin. “Damn…” He muttered, looking over one of the long scars on his forearm, “I should be careful of you, huh…?”

His conversation with himself was interrupted, as he heard the door swing open. Ouma jumped, startled and suddenly afraid as his hands went for his towel, beginning to cover up as much as he could, yelling out, “Hey! Who the hell’s there?”

“Oh, Ouma?” Amami’s cheery, carefree voice called back. “Oh, sorry, are you taking a shower right now? I was just going to wash up too, accidently spilt some tea while reading.”

“You’re reading this late at night?! You know its midnight, right?”

“Oh… is it?” Amami hummed, “Well, sometimes I get so lost in a good book, I lose track of time. You understand that, right?”

“Whatever…” Ouma hissed, “Just, wash up and get out of here quickly… I’m trying to enjoy a nice shower here, and I don’t need insects like you peeking around like a voyeur!”

“Ouch. Sorry.” Amami raised his hands up defensively, saying “Well, if it makes you feel better, I don’t feel comfortable checking out bodies that are as small as yours. You’re a bit… tiny, you know?”

Ouma could hear the playful teasing in Amami’s voice, but still, it rubbed Ouma the wrong way. “How about you just shut the fuck up and get out of here! Ugh!” Ouma growled venomously, turning his back to Amami and going to test the water.

Amami was silent after that, and Ouma had just figured that that was enough to shut up the air-headed fool for a while. Steam slowly filtered through the shower room, obscuring Amami’s view of Ouma. Ouma could hear the water running from the other side of the room, and guessed that Amami was already starting up his shower. Sighing, Ouma slowly shed off his towel and stepped into the water, wincing as the warm liquid dripped from his body. It stung, but only just a bit. _Even after all this time… it still hurts. Damned scars… don’t these things go away eventually?_

Ouma continued to quietly shower, taking his soap and shampoo and starting to gently run it over his body, careful not to press the soap deep into any of the marks that he knew where going to sting. He could hear Amami across the room, humming a quiet tune to himself as he showered. _What an idiot… Hope he leaves before I do… I like my showers long and warm…_

As Ouma thought this, he didn’t notice the soap as it slipped from his fingers, siding across his skin, the bubbles coating a large burn mark at the center of his chest. Feeling the soapy suds make contact with tender skin, it was enough pain to make Ouma shriek out, recoiling and stumbling, only able to stop himself from falling by planting his hands on the wall to steady himself. He gasped, panting, his heart racing as he took a minute to just breathe from that sudden ordeal.

“Ouma?! Hey, what’s going on over there?” Amami asked, concerned. Sudden footfall heading Ouma’s way, growing louder.

“No! I’m fine, it’s fine!” Ouma said quickly, trying to heave himself up, but the ground beneath him was coated with soap now, and it only made it that much harder to stay standing. If it weren’t for his hands on the wall, helping him keep balance, then Ouma was sure that he would’ve just slipped on the floor and given himself another injury to bear.

“Are you sure? Here, let me help you!” Amami said, his silhouette forming in the steam.

 _C-Crap!_ Ouma quickly tried to cover himself, but through his disorientation and fog of the shower, he wasn’t able to find his towel or anything else that could cover himself. “I told you, you dumbass! I’m fine, go back to your own shower!”

“Oh, well, if you say… so…” Amami trailed off, already within range to see what Ouma had been trying so desperately to hide.

Long scares were criss-crossed up and down his body. Some were faint and barely visible, while others were large, almost bulging from his skin as they varied in size, from finger-length to arm-length. Then there were the burns, patches of deep crimson skin that were shrivelled and wrinkly, contrasting against Ouma’s pale milky tone. And bruises that never disappeared, still purple and sore to the touch were spotted all over his body. All of these various injuries completely coated Ouma, and there was barely a spot of skin that _didn’t_ bear some mark of abuse. He was a walking collage of physical trauma and suffering.

Ouma could feel Amami’s eyes sliding all over him, looking to every scar, bruise and burn hungrily. And the feeling of being speculated like this… it was so _humiliating._

“STOP LOOKING AT ME!” Ouma screeched, waving his fist at Amami before losing his balance and beginning to slide on the shower floor.

“WATCH OUT!” Amami cried, diving towards Ouma, arms outstretched as he caught the slipping boy. As Amami’s hands made contact with his back, of the injuries their screamed out in pain, and Ouma let out a sickening cry.

“LET GO! S-STOP, IT HURTS!” Ouma pushed away from Amami, taking a few steps back clenching his fists, raising them up as he faced-off against Amami. But Amami didn’t raise his fists. He just, stared sadly at Ouma, the pity as clear as day in his eyes.

“Stop it… Stop looking at me like that! I don’t need your goddamn pity!” Ouma snapped, panting, “I don’t need you to stare at me like I’m some kind of sad, lost animal, or some freak, or some… something you can just feel sorry for! I’m a Supreme Leader goddammit! Show your respect!”

Amami blinked, then turned his head, quickly averting his gaze as he mumbled, “Sorry… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to stare…”

“Hmmph. Sure you didn’t.” Ouma took a few steps back, his hands finding his towel. He quickly rubbed himself dry, wrapping the towel around him as much as he could, trying to cover every inch of skin before storming out of the shower room. Before he did, he quickly turned around, a dark glare in his eyes as he warned lowly, “Do, NOT, tell anyone, what you saw… Or I’ll fucking kill you.”

Amami just nodded, his eyes still averted as Ouma stormed out of the shower room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 


	44. Yes, My Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write where Ouma breaks his arm and Amani takes care of him?

##  **Yes, My Ruler**

“Servant, I command to be carried to my table.”

“Of course, my Ruler.”

Kaede watched as Amami slid his arms under the Supreme Ruler, careful of the cast that was set on his arm, and carried him bridal-style towards one of the tables in the cafeteria.

“What the hell is Amami doing?” Saihara asked, disgusted as he watched Amami gently place Ouma down in his seat. “Does he have no shame or pride at all?”

“Well, wasn’t it Amami’s fault Ouma’s arm broke in the first place?” Kaede asked, popping an orange slice into her mouth.

“Amami’s fault?” Saihara scoffed. “I’m pretty sure it was Ouma who was the one who just _had_ to have the Panta!”

“Well yeah, but Amami enabled him. If he hadn’t helped out Ouma, then Ouma’s arm wouldn’t be broken right now.”

“Look, Kaede, I don’t even need to use my talent to know that fifty-percent of the shit that goes wrong on a day-to-day basis here, is all thanks to Ouma.”

“Only fifty percent?”

“Yeah, fifty.” Saihara answered Kaede, who looked a bit confused. He rolled his eyes, adding, “The other fifty is Angie.”

“Ahh. I gotcha.” Kaede laughed. Saihara just sighed and smiled in response.

“Amami!” Ouma called, waving his one good hand to attract the older boy’s attention. His cheeks were puffed out in a childish pout as he hailed Amami to heed his beck and call.

“Hmm? What is it, my Ruler?” Amami asked, looking up from his book. He had just settled in his seat and was beginning to red, but he dropped the book down, without even marking where he was, for Ouma.

“I’m hungry.” Ouma announced, looking around the cafeteria. His eyes connected with Kaede’s gaze, before narrowing and pointing to her. “Go and take her orange!”

“Yes, my Ruler.” Amami bowed to Ouma before walking over to Kaede. Kaede frowned, still enjoying her snack and looking definatly to Amami while peeking at Ouma with a frustrated glare. Ouma just smugly waved back at her. She bit  her lip, looking up to Amami and saying,

“I’m not handing over my orange slices Amami, just, go peel him another one, there’s plenty in the fridge!”

“Hmm, true.” Amami mused, “But my Ruler’s exact words were, to take _your_ orange, Kaede.”

“Stop calling him that!” Saihara snapped, putting down his sandwich as he turned to glare up at Amami. “Why are you even humouring him? He’s already delusional as is! We don’t need any more hot air going to his head!”

Amami just laughed at Saihara’s small outburst. “But, his title is Supreme Ruler, you know? I’m just playing along and respecting our Supreme Ruler’s wishes.” He stuck his tongue out at Saihara as his hand quickly swiped the rest of Kaede’s orange.

“H-Hey! Amami!” Kaede pouted as Amami departed, offering the orange to an impatient boy on the other side of the room.

“About time you got back! I didn’t tell you to have a conversation with them, I told you just to get me my orange!” Ouma scolded, bapping Amami’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, my Ruler.” Amami bowed his head in shame. Ouma shook his head, sighing.

“Well, you’re forgiven this time, but only this once! Do something out of line again, and I’ll have to punish you!”

 _What… punish?_  As Kaede wondered what Ouma  meant by that, Saihara was snorting at Ouma’s choice of words, tipping his hat over his face as his shoulders shook in a silent laugh. Ouma however, didn’t seem to appreciate a certain detective’s reaction, for he pointed to Saihara and gave out an order. “Amami, Saihara’s laughing at me! Quick, put him to shame!”

“Yes, my Ruler.” Amami bowed once more before heading over to Kaede and Saihara, who took no notice and was caught up in his own laughter.

“Um… Saihara, you might wanna watch out…” Kaede whispered, watching Amami approach. Saihara just scoffed, rolling his eyes once more as he said,

“Right. I don’t think Amami will be able to ‘put me to shame’!”  Saihara said, smirking as Amami stood before them. Kaede gulped, still uneasy of what might go down. _Well… it’s not like they’re going to fight or anything… Out of all the guys here, these two are the least likeliest to start a fight! … I hope._

“Well? Are you going to put me to shame?” Saihara challenged, clearly cocky.

Amami didn’t offer up a response, but instead, turned his attention to Kaede and asked, “Hey, you have something on your face there.”

“Huh, I do?” Kaede blinked, raising her hand to touch her cheek. Amami just nodded, giving Saihara a sideways smirk before leaning down. Kaede blushed bright red as Amami’s face got close to hers. His breath tickled her face as his lips drew closer, and kissed her cheek, nibbling on the stray crumbs leftover from her previous snack that were left on her cheek. As Kaede become a red, flustered, stuttering mess, Amami simply lifted his head up, standing high and mighty as he licked his lips and crossed his arms, sneering at Saihara, who was also red in the face, but for a very different reason.

As Amami cockily sauntered back to Ouma, Ouma had his fist curled up into a ball. He jumped to his feet, pointing his good hand at Amami and began to throw accusations at him. “Y-YOU PEBBLE! HOW DARE YOU KISS HER WITHOUT MY CONSENT?!? I SHOULD BEAT YOU, I SHOULD KICK YOU, I’LL-” Amami cut off the ranting ruler by leaning down and giving him a firm, strong, kiss on the lips. Ouma could be heard angrily grumbling against the kiss, before slowly accepting it, his good hand reaching up and running through Amami’s hair. As Amami pulled away, he whispered against Ouma’s lips,

“Forgive me, my Ruler, I just wanted to mess with Saihara… would you like to punish me to make up for my traitorous actions against you?”

“Hmmph! Of course!” Ouma declared, hand on his hip. “Now, come! Carry me to my quarters!” Ouma snapped, raising his arm up. Amami chuckled, picking him up again, bridal-style, and cradled him closely as the pair exited the cafeteria.

Kaede and Saihara silently watched them go. Kaede was still blushing bright, a hand pressing against the place where Amami had kissed her. Saihara had his fists clenched and was practically fuming in his seat, the heat of his anger hot and heavy in the atmosphere. Saihara threw his hat off, shaking his head in a fit of anger before burying his face in his hands, slumped over and defeated, as he asked out loud,

“… What in the actual hell just happened?!”

 


	45. Such Despair (Cont of. Despair and You / Claim What's Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: The third Yandere! Amami (Yamami) fic
> 
> Warning: Yandere in nature, violent and mean! :0

##  **Such Despair**

“I’m just… concerned.” Saihara said, shaking her head, “I mean, I know I’d be one of the last people to complain about something like this… But, it’s unnatural. It’s suspicious in a way, you know? The moment Ouma and you get together, Ouma’s attitude severely shifts from that brat we one knew to this… timid kid. He does well to hide it but… I can see him slip up. Whenever you so much as touch him, he freezes at your touch. Whenever you speak, he goes unusually quiet. It all goes back to you, Amami.” Saihara frowned, crossing his arms, “What did you do to him?”

In his mind, Amami was laughing out loud. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone figured out what he was doing with Ouma, and out of everyone here, it didn’t surprise him that it was Saihara who was the one who pieced it together first. He was, after all, the SHSL Detective.

Amami shrugged, looking perplexed as Saihara spoke. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head as he hummed, “I have no idea what you mean… but… maybe Ouma might be able to answer you better than I could. I mean, he is the one you’re worried about, right? You should ask him.” Amami suggested with a loose, easy-going smile.

Saihara frowned, seeming to study Amami for a moment before nodding. “Sure… I suppose I could. Where is he?”

“In my room.” Amami said. Saihara quirked an eyebrow, clearly waiting for him to clarify. “Oh, haha! No, oh no, we don’t sleep together, obviously not, we just… find solace in one another, you know? Need something to help us relax due to this killing game, you know?”

“Alright…” Saihara said, obviously not convinced, but choosing to buy it for now. _Should be very careful on how I should proceed here… Any more red flags and Saihara might tattle on me… Then again, seeing how Saihara will react to my precious Ouma… That might lead to some entertainment, some very nice despair… Mmm, yes. Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea after all…_ He led Saihara to his dorm, the uneasy ait between them crackling.

Amami paused at the door, looking to Saihara and passing him one more smile and opening the door. “Ouma, I’ve returned. Come say hello to me.”

There was a shuffle from the corner of the room. Amami walked further into the room, motioning for Saihara to follow. Saihara frowned, the dim lighting in the room making it hard to see as he slowly walked in. “Is Ouma even he-?”

“A-Amami! God, you’re finally back!” A cracked, dry voice cried out, and Ouma scrambled from the shadows. He wore nothing but a tattered, white night robe, and upon his neck, instead of his checkered-scarf, was a sea-foam green collar, latched tight so hard on his neck that the surrounding skin was unnaturally purple, whether through lack of blood passing through or bruising, it was hard to tell in this light. Ouma has bags under his eyes as he staggered towards Amami, tripping on his own feet and falling to the ground. He gasped, visibly wincing as he tried to stand back up, but his legs were wobbling and shaking under his own weight, and Ouma only ended up crumpling further onto the ground in a mess of limbs. Ouma lifted his hand, dragging himself to Amami’s feet, gasping as he panted, “A-Amami… Oh, I-I-I mean, m-my… My Master… f-forgive me, please forgive me, I didn’t mean to d-disobey, please! I w-was just, I don’t know my p-place… I’m just a bad pet… p-please M-Master, d-don’t punish me… please…” Ouma begged, kissing the tip of Amami’s shoes as he started to weep before him, his entire body trembling.

Amami smiled, turning to face Saihara and asking, “So, Saihara, feel like you’ve solved this mystery sufficiently?”

“W… What have you done to Ouma…?” Saihara whispered, starting to take a step towards the door.

Amami shrugged, shaking his head before putting his hands in his pockets. His hands found the switch and pressed down on a button. Immediately, the door to Amami’s room clicked, locking all three of them inside. Saihara whipped around, eyes wide before he turned back to face Amami, his gaze cold as he pointed a finger at Amami. “So… you’re not only responsible for Ouma’s deterioration… but… you’re the mastermind as well?!”

Amami laughed, clapping his hands together, “Oh Saihara, looks like you’re hitting the nail on the head there! That’s how the expression goes, right?” Amami pondered, looking thoughtful as he asked his Ouma, “Hey, pet, is that how that saying goes?”

“I… I don’t know…” Ouma whispered, looking up from his shoe-kissing, wiping his mouth. Amami let out a ‘tsk’ of disappointment.

“Well, that’s disappointing…” Amami gave Ouma a frown, and that was enough to send the boy into a flurry of words, crying out,

“No! I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, p-please don’t hurt me, p-please, I’m sorry…. Please, please forgive me!” Ouma pleaded, his hands going for Amami’s ankle and clinging to it, panting.

“Oh, I won’t punish you for being stupid. That would be just rude now, wouldn’t it?” Amami purred, petting Ouma’s head, running his fingers through his silky hair. “Wouldn’t you agree…? Saihara?”

Saihara glared at Amami, his hands raised up to defend himself as he took a precautionary stance. His voice was cold as he spat out, “You, you will let Ouma go right now, and then you’ll open this door… or else.”

Amami sputtered out another laugh, slapping his knee and causing Ouma to flinch, clinging to his ankle harder as Amami shook with amusement. “You’re threatening me Saihara? _Me?_ Are you a fool? I mean, I figured someone like you, you’d be smart, right? But this? This is, this is an amazing level of stupidity you’ve achieved Saihara! A-stound-ing!” Amami pronounced each syllable clearly as he applauded his foolish detective.

“I’m being serious right now. I’ll beat you, here and now Amami. This won’t go on any longer!” Saihara declared, raising his fists to fight.

Amami scoffed, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a switchblade. He felt Ouma’s grip tighten on his leg as he asked Saihara, “Fists versus a knife? Oh come on Saihara, you think you’ll win?”

“Clearly, you don’t know how much I’ve done this thing before.” Saihara smirked.

“Heh, will, neither do you. Hehe, you might be my most amusing opponent yet…” Amami mused, before shaking his head. “But, no. I’m not going to fight you Saihara.” He looked down at his pet, waving the blade in his face. “Ouma dear, go kill Saihara for me.”

“What?!” Ouma yelped, letting go of Amami’s ankle and scrambling backwards, away from his master. “K-Kill? Saihara? I can’t… I can’t do that!”

Amami eyes darkened as he leaned down as whispered, “I’m sorry, but, are you questioning my orders? Do you _want_ to be punished pet?” Ouma quickly shook his head in response. “Good. Then go and kill the cretin.”

“Don’t listen to him Ouma, he’s a manipulative bastard!” Saihara yelled, “I’ll help you, I swear Ouma, just please, don’t listen a thing he says!”

“Ignore him Ouma.” Amami said smoothly. “Now, go, and kill him. If you do a good job, I’ll reward you pet, would you like that? Won’t you like being rewarded for once?” Amami cooed, taking Ouma’s hands in his and transferring to him the knife.

“Ouma, don’t!” Saihara cried out, “This isn’t you! You’re not his pet, you’re the Supreme Ruler! Remember when we first got here, how much you bragged about your title? You never let anyone forget! You’re a proud, strong leader Ouma! And a skilled liar too! To be pushed around by the likes of that scum, you’re better than that, you’re above him Ouma! Like you say, he’s just dirt beneath your shoe! You’re better than him, better than most of the people here! Just, stop letting him push you around!”

“SHUT UP! DON’T YOU DARE TRY AND GET BETWEEN OUR LOVE!” Amami screeched at the detective, turning to face him.

“Love?” Saihara rolled his eyes and scoffed, “That’s not love! Pfft, like I expect someone like you to understand the difference between love and… and whatever you are!”

“I am your headmaster, Shuichi Saihara, and you better show me some goddamn respect!” Amami hissed, opening his arms up in a grand motion, “I created this wonderful place for all of you to spend the rest of your short days at! It’s because of me that you’ve met your fellow students! Without me, you’d just be another flaw in the system, another crooked official, who’s supposed to help the public, but instead manipulate their misfortunate for your own gain! You’re as crooked as crooked can get, despair disguised as hope! Who do you think you are to condescend to me?” Amami sneered.

Saihara simply stared at Amami, seeming to be at a loss for words. Amami howled with laughter, clutching his sides as he threw his head back, cackling as he said, “Yes, relish in your own despair, despair you made all by yourself, you idiot! Ha! Now, my pet Ouma, how about you finish him off-?!”

Amami was cut off by a sharp pain in his gut. Saihara’s eyes widened, his mouth a small ‘o’ shape as Ouma shivered, sobbing, his hand against Amami’s chest as he drove the blade deeper into his master’s gut. Amami gasped, gurgling, spitting blood as he felt the cold, metal blade, protrude inside him, slicing inside him, its cold touch setting everything inside of him on fire. “O-Ouma…?” Amami managed to spit out, his blood splattering against Ouma’s white nightgown. “W-What are you d-doing, m-my love?” Amami rasped, a blooded hand trying to reach for Ouma.

“S-Stop… stop!” Ouma yelled, shoving the blade deeper into him before unsheathing it from Amami’s skin. The air making contact with his innards made Amami gasp out, stumbling backwards, feeling his blood leave his body and pool beneath his feet.

“Y-You can’t! You can’t! You won’t tell me what to do anymore! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!” Ouma screeched, and raised the knife again, charging at Amami with a guttural scream and slicing it across his chest. Amami wailed, the blade piercing clean across his skin as he felt his shirt slowly soak up with his blood.

“YOU’RE NOT MY MASTER! YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE, YOU HEAR ME?! YOU HEAR ME?!?” Ouma screeched, lunging again, and again at Amami, the blade driven into his chest, his stomach, his arms, his legs, just about everywhere that _wouldn’t_ kill Amami instantly.

Amami had gone limp against Ouma’s brutal attacks, falling to the ground as Ouma climbed on top of him and continued to stab, and stab, and stab…

Amami struggled to keep his eyes open, feeling himself quickly losing his consciousness.

His last sight was that of Ouma, splattered in his blood, his eyes dark, full of hate, full of tears, full of… despair… Amami couldn’t help but feel the buzz of happiness ebb within him. The last of his strength was used to give Ouma one last, real, genuine smile.

_S-Such beautiful despair… My Ouma… I’m so… proud of you…_

 


	46. To Please Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After dating Amami for a little bit, Ouma realizes he loves Amami and worries he doesn't love him back. Due to his abandonment issues, Ouma tries having sex with Amami and offers him any sexual service he wants because Ouma thinks that's what'll make Amami happy and will ensure he doesn't leave Ouma. To Ouma, sex seems so straightforward, and Ouma doesn't think he can be attractive to Amami without it.

##  **To Please Amami**

If you asked Ouma Kokichi what the worst think about being stuck at this Inmates Academy where you’re forced to partake in a mutual killing game, he’d tell you, that there’s no goddamn Wi-Fi. No spot of service, no matter where he walks, climbs or hides in, there is no trace of a signal _anywhere._ They were completely cut off. Which was bad, because Ouma desperately needed to Google the shit out of something.

_How do you have sex?_

It wasn’t just because Ouma was a virgin that he was googling that, no! Well… yes, he was a virgin, but that mattered little! Who cared about virginity or sex or anything like that? To Ouma, it was all meaningless and stupid and distracted you from the real goals in life, like governing your people! Sex was just a thing people did with people they loved and when why wanted kids. It was just for fun, but Ouma hadn’t found the time or the person to do that sort of thing with…

Until now. Amami Rantarou. Ouma’s unlikely boyfriend… Yeah, it surprised Ouma as much as it did everyone when he discovered his little crush on the mysterious boy. It surprised everyone even more when it was revealed that Ouma’s feelings were requited. In this school where blood and mystery reigned, the two boys had found unlikely companionship in each other, especially for Ouma. Being a busy Ruler for your people made it hard for Ouma to mingle with kids his age, never mind find time for romantic ventures! So everything that revolved Amami was not only a mystery, but also, new and foreign to him. He didn’t have the first clue as to what Amami expected of him or what Ouma was expected to do with Amami.

So… Ouma’s mind went to the one thing people talk about nowadays. Sex. It was… appealing, Ouma supposed? It wasn’t exactly something he longed to do with Amami, he was perfectly content with how they cuddle and sat with one another and offered butterfly kisses… but… was Amami content? _A relationship isn’t just about me… it’s also about your partner. If Amami isn’t happy with me… then, what if he decides to leave me?_ Ouma shook his head. _No. No way. I can’t let Amami leave me… I’ve pushed and cut off so many people… I don’t want to push or cut Amami away too…I care too much about him to let him go. I want him to stay with me, but… I don’t want him to feel unappreciated and lusting… Maybe I should take the first move…_

And so, here Ouma was, cursing out loud as he reached the edge of the academy schoolyard. No Wi-Fi signal and no clue as to how to imitate sex with Amami. _They make it look so easy in the movies too! Damn it!_ Ouma ran a hand through his hair, frustrated as his thoughts ran through his mind, trying to think of an alternate solution. _Well, Kiibo’s a robot… maybe he has a search engine on him? Ugh, but I don’t need anyone else knowing about this, they’ll all make fun of me and I’ll never hear the end of it… Hmm… Wait. Monokuma did set up a student shop… maybe there’s porn in there! Yeah, and I can research through porn how to have good sex with Amami!_

With a solid plan in his mind, Ouma rushed over to Monokuma’s Store, praying that the twisted bear had decent porn. As he swung the door open, he spotted Tojou and Shinguji together, looking through the display of books. They both turned their heads towards Ouma, and Shinguji waved to the dictator, “Ouma? Hello! Are you searching for wares as well?”

“Yeah.” Ouma replied smoothly, even though internally he was screaming in panic. _Shit! How can I buy porn with those two lurking around here?! Damn it damn it DAMMIT! … No… Stay calm. Just play it smooth Ouma. They’re probably too busy flirting and looking over creepy stories together to pay mind to you!_

Ouma slinked away from the pair, who had gone back to looking at their books. With great stealth, Ouma tiptoed towards the magazine rack, glancing over at the two every now and then to ensure they weren’t looking his way. Ouma then took a good look at the magazine rack. Sports, games, anime… _But where’s the- Porn!”_

There, in a small section, where about… four, five magazines of porn. _Bingo! Now… I can’t have that straight shit… I need… what’s it called, boy’s love magazine… Yuri? No… yaoi… I think._ Ouma flipped through the magazines until he finally found the one he wanted, the cover of two boy’s in a very… suggestive position, a strawberry in one’s mouth, hands bound above his head, his chest bare… Ouma blushed. _This is what everyone’s into, huh? Well… anything for Amami…_

As Ouma pulled out the magazine, a sudden red siren on the top of the ceiling began to blare and flash red, startling everyone. _Crap!_ Tojou put an arm around Shinguji protectively as their heads swung around the shop wildly, trying to pinpoint what had caused the sudden commotion to spur.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hoooold on there!” Monokuma’s shrill voice echoed through the shop, and suddenly the bear appeared, bouncing in front of Ouma with a heated glare and red-tinted face. “You! You little pervert! Are you even old enough to hold naughty pictures like that?! As headmaster, I can’t encourage boys as youthful as you to engage in such… steamy activity!”

Ouma blushed deep red as he saw Shinguji and Tojou just gawk at him, their eyes trailing to the magazine in his hands. Ouma quickly hid it behind his back, stammering to the nosy bear, “You should know damn well how old I am Monokuma! C’mon! You put these here in the shop yourself! Why put ‘em there if you’re just going to confiscate it?!”

“Confiscate it? Oh no no no! I just wanted to embarrass you in front of everyone! But okay! You can have that magazine for your fun times! See ya later!” Monokuma cackled, winking to Ouma before suddenly bouncing off, disappearing as suddenly as he had appeared.

 _That motherfucker…_ Ouma trembled, letting out a shaky sigh before snapping his head towards Shinguji and Tojou, he continued to gaze at him “W-What?! What are you looking at?! Gah, peasants!” Ouma yelled, turning his back to them and shaking his head, burying his face in his hands. _Damn that bear to hell…_

“Hey, what’s going on?! We heard a siren?!” Kaede’s voice cut through Ouma’s inner turmoil, the shop doors violently being pushed open as footfall followed suit. Ouma turned around, seeing Kaede, Saihara, Kiibo and… Amami.

_… Kill me now. Please._

“It was just Ouma. Seems like Monokuma caught him with a rather… raunchy story in his hands.” Shinguji announced in his stupid, loud, narrative voice.

“You mean… he caught Ouma buying porn?” Saihara asked.

_Please god kill me where I stand now._

“Ouma? Are you alright?” Amami asked, breaking off from the others to go and confront the ruler. Ouma slowly turned around, the magazine still hidden behind him.

“Yeah, fine, Monokuma was just being an idiot.” Ouma shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of this.

“Oh. Okay.” Amami smiled, his eyes trailing behind Ouma as he asked, “So, I hear you’re buying porn, huh?”

“WHAT?” Ouma yelled a bit more loudly then attended. He blinked, awkwardly coughed, and looked away, clearing his throat as he muttered, “I mean… yes. I mean, just for, research p-purposes.”

“Research purposes?” Amami repeated, eyebrows quirking upwards. “Is there something you wanted to try?”

“N-No! I mean, nothing that you didn’t want… I mean, I mean… I was just…” Ouma sighed, rubbing his forehead, “I’m just trying here, okay Amami? I just wanna figure out how this works so… you’re happy.”

“So I’m happy?” Amami repeated.

“Yeah, so you’re happy! Stop repeating me!” Ouma snapped, flicking the center of Amami’s chest. “I’m trying to figure out how sex works for us so… so you’re pleased. I don’t need you leaving me because I’m lousy in bed…”

Amami snorted a hand to his mouth as he started to laugh. Ouma growled, punching Amami’s gut lightly and asking, “The hell are you laughing about it? I’m serious!” Ouma whined, “If you’re not happy with me, then you’ll leave, idiot! That’s nothing to laugh about, so, stop laughing!”

“S-Sorry, sorry…” Amami giggled, wiping a stray tear from his eye, “But Ouma… you know that I don’t need sex to be happy with you, right?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ouma asked, suspicious. “It was my understanding that couples have sex because, I don’t know, they love each other? I mean… you… uh, you know… uh…”

Amami smiled warmly, his hand reaching out and ruffling Ouma’s head. “Of course I love you, but I don’t need to have sex with you to love you. I’m happy the way we are now. Unless, you want sex?”

“N-Not really…” Ouma muttered, his face flaring crimson.

“Then we don’t have to have sex.” Amami leaned down, giving Ouma a soft hug. “Alright? So, you can put that porn away… oh, oh wait.” Amami’s arms snaked around Ouma, snatching the porn magazine. As he embraced Ouma, he used his hands to flip through the magazine. “Oh… wow… well, maybe you don’t have to put it away…” Ouma could feel… something… against him, stiff and hard as Amami continued to flip through the pages…

“GOD AMAMI, HAVE SOME SHAME!”

 


	47. Timeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you okay with ot3 ? This one is Saihara x Ouma x Amami : Saihara and Ouma bonding after a fight, and Amami just want his boyfriends to get along and loves them really much.

##  **Timeout**

“OUMA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!”

Amami looked up from the bed as Saihara stormed into the bedroom, holding his… cap? _But his cap is pitch-black, right? Why is it a bright pink…?_ Amami felt Ouma bouncing in place next to him, holding back a giggle. _Oh. That explains it._

“Oh c’mon Saihara! I think it looks rather okay! I mean, an upgrade from your gloomy appearance right?” Ouma jumped off from off the bed, looking cheeky as he swayed on his heels and winked to Saihara.

“It’s dripping with paint! You didn’t even argh! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Saihara groaned, looking despairingly at his cap.

“Oh lighten up!” Ouma scoffed, “Don’t you have a million of those things hanging in your closet?”

“That’s not the point! How would you like it if I drenched one of your… scarves…?” Saihara trailed off, his eyes lighting up with an idea. Ouma’s eyes widened as he realized what Saihara was thinking of, and started to shake his head, taking a step towards him as he starting yelling,

“Saihara, don’t you DARE!”

But Saihara was already on the move, zooming past Ouma and going straight for the closet. Ouma followed quickly after him, screaming, “Don’t you touch my stuff! Hey, you hear me?! YOU HEAR ME?!”

Amami sighed, putting his book down and rolling out of bed. It was just another day in the hectic relationship that was Amami, Ouma and Saihara. Yes, all three of them, together, in a relationship. Amami was surprised that it ended up this way, but wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved the way Ouma always tried to assert his dominance over the trio, or how Saihara would attempt to play off a compliment even though he was deeply embarrassed by it. Every small quirk, every small thing they said and did, Amami loved it. He loved them both, very dearly he did… there was just one problem.

“Get your hands off my scarves you ant! Know your place and don’t touch your leader’s belongings!”

“Ha! The day I acknowledge you as my leader is the day I die, you brat!”

Amami winced as he heard both boys fighting, shoving one another against walls and bumping into the shelves. Amami was probably going to have to clean up whatever mess they made in there… If he was lucky, Saihara would help out too, if he wasn’t too busy fuming over Ouma. _Is there ever a time they aren’t at each other’s throats?_

“Hey, guys? Mind taking the fight out of the closet?” Amami said as he walked in, leaning against the doorway. Saihara seemed to be winning, his arms around Ouma’s neck and keeping the boy in a tight headlock.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Sorry Amami. Just get Ouma out of here, and keep him restrained, while I give him a taste of his own medicine!” Saihara yelled, tightening his grip on Ouma. Ouma gasped, his arms flailing as he whined,

“Tight! Ahh! Saihara let go! Ugh, why are you such a jerk? It was just a prank! You’re always so serious!” Ouma pouted.

“Now now children.” Amami chided, “If you guys keep misbehaving, I’ll have to put you in timeout.”

Saihara let out a dry laugh as Amami said this, and Ouma looked at Amami with defiance. “Timeout? Who do you think you are talking to your Supreme Ruler like that?!” Ouma yelled.

Amami ‘tsk’d’, “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Amami said in a sing-song voice, before getting off the doorway, turning off the closet lights and shutting the door, holding the knob tight in place.

As soon as Amami locked them in, he heard them both yell out, “AMAMI NO!” and felt their combined force as they pushed at the door. Amami gasped, grunting as he tried to push against them, trying not to give in. He dug his heels into the carpeted ground, pushing forward with his shoulder as he exerted all possible force against the door.

“You… argh, won’t be let out, until you get along!” Amami yelled, panting. Suddenly, they stopped. Amami blinked, relaxing as they stopped pushing and sighing, wiping the sweat off his brow. “Now, both of you just make nice and I’ll let you out-?!”

Amami was pushed onto the ground as the door suddenly burst open, both Saihara and Ouma barrelling out of the closet, stumbling as they lost their balance and ended up dragging one another down on the ground on top of Amami. “Oof!” Amami yelped as he felt the pair collide against him.

“Oww… My head…” Ouma whined, sitting on top of Amami as he rubbed his head.

“Are you okay?” Saihara asked quickly, his hands reaching and gently taking Ouma’s face, bringing it closer to him as he ran a hand gently through the other’s hair. His dark eyes scanned Ouma’s head for a moment, before he let out a sigh of relief, murmuring, “You don’t seem to be hurt… that’s good.”

“Yeah? Okay… It just, hurt there for a second…” Ouma mumbled. Saihara pressed a gentle kiss atop of Ouma’s forehead.

“Don’t be a baby, you’re fine.” Saihara said firmly. Amami smiled, watching them as he sat up, taking them both in his lap and throwing his arms around them, pulling them close to his chest as he began to laugh.

“T-The hell you think you’re doing, idiot?” Ouma yelled, trying to pull away from Amami. Sahara said nothing, but snuggled closer to Amami as he embraced them both.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just, happy right now.” Amami chuckled, pressing them closer to his chest. “God… I love you guys.”

“W-What are you saying… Stupid, sentimental moron…” Ouma mumbled, hiding his red face against Amami’s chest.

“L-Love… you… too…” Saihara rasped out after the initial struggle, looking away.

Amami just grinned wider, hugging his two boyfriends close with no intention of letting go.

 


	48. Horrific Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: basically, it was a bunch of ships, death, and a mastermind AU :pp

##  **Horrific Harmony**

“Ahaha…. Kyahah… KYAHAHAHAHA!” Kaede threw her head back, laughing uproariously as her hands tugged at her hair. Her back bent backwards, almost unnaturally so, as her body heaved from the fit she experienced. All the students gazed at her in raw horror, trembling before her. Only Gonta was able to move, stumbling towards the bleeding body before them. He fell to his knees, taking the victim up in his arms as he tried to rouse them as gently as he could.

“Tsumigi… Tsumigi! You’ll be okay! Tsumigi!” Gonta whispered, brushing a strand of hair off her face. She looked up at him, eyes half-open and barely gleaming with life.

“Gon… ta…” She whispered softly, as if she were afraid to speak any louder.

“Don’t speak… save your strength…” Gonta murmured. He noticed her shaking hands, reaching out, and he took it and clasped them in his own. “You’ll be alright Tsumigi… okay? We’ll bring you to the nurse’s office, we’ll get out of here, and then you’ll feel better. We can go watch butterflies, like I promised, okay? Just… don’t waste your strength… Please…” Gonta shook, cradling the dying girl closer to him, “Please… don’t go.”

“Gon…ta…” She whispered again. Her lip shook, trembling before it was able to pull itself up into a smile. Her small hands squeezed Gonta’s before she mumbled, “F-Forgive… me… Gonta…” And as she spoke, her eyes began to flutter closed, her hands going limp in Gonta’s grasp as she let out one last, soft breath.

“Tsumigi?” Gonta blinked, looking at her. “Hey… Tsumigi…? You’re not… Hey… Tsumigi?” Gonta bit down on his lip, shaking her softly. He held back a sob as he laid his head on her chest, listening for a heartbeat, before nuzzling into the crook of her cold neck, whispering against her, “Tsumigi… No, wake up… You can’t be dead… You were just here… Tsumigi? Tsumigi…”

“Little Miss Cosplayer is dead already, huh?” Kaede quipped, snapping everyone away from the heart-wrenching moment. “Too bad. We could have had more fun, huh? But seeing you all despair over this side character’s death… I think that works fine too, hmm?”

“You… You’re the mastermind…? You? Kaede? You… can’t be…” Maki whispered, putting an arm out in front if Himiko protectively. The small girl had tucked herself behind Maki, clinging to her as she watched with a narrowed gaze, glaring at Kaede.

“Hmph. Surprised you didn’t catch me sooner.” Kaede chuckled, “Well… It was fun playing protagonist as long as I did… But… I screwed somewhere, and now, here we are. Instead of a mutual killing game, I end up losing control and… well… Tsumigi’s dead!” Kaede threw her arms up in the air, “Oops! Ha! Am I right? Talk about a lousy accident!”

“A-Accident…?” Gonta rumbled. He clutched Tsumigi’s corpse closer as he repeated, louder, rage seeping into his voice, “Accident?! How… how _could_ you?! You killed her! You killed Tsumigi!”

“Wow, how observant of you.” Kaede yawned, “Anyways, I guess I ruined the game… huh? Mutual killing game usually works best when you find out who the mastermind is last but…” She shrugged.

“Hey, are you saying… you’re gonna let us go now?” Himiko asked from behind Maki. “Now that yer game is all ruined, we can go home, right?”

“Hmm? Go home? Hmmm…” Kaede thought hard, tapping her lips with fingers as she paced, “That’s a really good question… go home? Hmm, well… yeah, I guess you could…” She paused, stopping her pace as she suddenly pointed at Iruma, “After you all give up her.”

“WHAT?!” Iruma squeaked, jumping as she was brought into the spotlight. Maki and Himiko looked to Iruma to Kaede in confusion, eyes wide, wondering what the connection was as Iruma sputtered out, “M-Me?! ME?! W-w-why me?!”

“Well… I think it’d be useful for me to have the SHSL Inventor by my side… and to be honest… I might have… taken a liking to you…” Kaede blushed, swaying on her feet as she shyly glanced Iruma’s way. “I mean, all the times we spend during our free time, all the times I’ve had to stand up for you, the way you laugh, the way you talk, the way you try to act tough when you’re actually a wimp… It’s just… endearing Iruma… I just, I like you!”

“W-Well I don’t like you!” Iruma spat out, beginning to breathe heavy, “I-I wanna go home too! Can’t I go home?! I-I’ll give you money, I’ll give you my vlothes, I’ll make you something cool, but please, _pleeeeease,_ lemme go home too!” Iruma begged, going on her knees and clapping her hands together, staring desperately at Kaede with tearful eyes.

Kaede giggle, practically swooning as Iruma begged. “Oh Iruma… that’s why I love you… you’re always so quick to get down on your knees and beg like the pig you are…” Kaede’s grin grew wider. “Too bad it won’t do you any good. I _always_ get what I want.”

Kaede began to stride towards her, beginning to laugh once more. Iruma was frozen in place, fear possessing hear, making her still, making her just watch helplessly as Kaede started to reach before her… before Gonta suddenly charged at the pianist, throwing a punch right into her side. Kaede gasped as she skittered across the room, crashing into the wall with a dull _thump!_

“Holy shit… Gonta…” Maki whispered, hugging Himiko close to her as Gonta stared coldly at Kaede, his hands still coated in Tsumigi’s blood.

Gonta looked briefly at Maki, before turning his attention to Iruma, who was paralyzed on the floor, quivering as she stared at Kaede’s body. “Iruma. Hey, look at me.” Gonta said sternly. Iruma hiccupped, tearing her eyes from Kaede to Gonta, wiping her cheeks, before taking Gonta in for a hug, sobbing into his chest. She shook against him, burrowing deeper against him as she wailed her heart out. Gonta returned the hug, rubbing her back slowly as he whispered, “It’ll be okay. You’re going to be okay. I just need you to go with Maki and Himiko and run now, okay?”

“R-Run? W-What about you?” Iruma sniffled.

Gonta turned to look at Kaede, who was slowly starting to get up. “I’m going to take her down, okay? And I want you to be safe and far away, as far as possible, got it?”

“Y-You want us to leave you?” Iruma rasped, “N-No… We’re the last ones… We can’t… We shouldn’t…”

“Someone has to hold her back.” Gonta hissed, “And someone… someone needs to avenge Tsumigi.”

“Promise me this then.” Iruma took a breath, calming herself as she asked, “Promise you’ll come back to us.”

Gonta smiled wearily, “I promise Iruma…”

“Guys… we don’t have time…” Maki warned, seeing Kaede get to her feet. She picked Himiko up, who just curled up into a ball and kept her arms around Maki. “I’m going with Himiko… Are you joining us, Iruma?”

Iruma sniffled again, nodding to Maki and looking back to Gonta as she muttered, “You promised, okay? Don’t break your promise!”

“I won’t.” Gonta said, turning to face Kaede. He cracked his knuckles, raising his fists as he glared at the SHSL Pianist.

“How sweet, what a gentleman you are, huh Gonta?” Kaede taunted, trying to keep herself steady as she faced him.

“I have nothing to say to you.” Gonta growled. “I’m only here to defeat you, save them, and avenge everyone you’ve killed.”

“How noble.” Kaede sneered. Behind her, a line of Monokuma advanced, claws unsheathed as they stared down Gonta. “You’ll be a fun fight, hehe, time to squish us a pest, right Monokuma’s?” A chorus of cackles met her response.

Gonta huffed, looking to Tsumigi’s broken body one last time before facing Kaede and her army of Monokuma.

He thought of Tsumigi’s gentle smile, Maki’s motherly attitude, Himiko’s firm voice and Iruma’s beautiful laugh. The thoughts gave him strength, as he let out a loud, vicious battle cry before charging head-first into the horde of Monokuma.


	49. To Feel Good, For Just A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ahhh, I read a bunch of these headcanons and loved your human ki-bo fic (also the newest one with kaibo, that was lovely). How about Kaito being the only one who knows about the human hiding and them being in a relationship ? (maybe with some nsfw ? //3// no pwp of course! don´t like that either). Like, kaito checking up on his sick boyfriend, making sure that he has his medication and everything. Maybe even taking the robot back to the research lab, when he´s out of battery ?
> 
> Warning: NSFW sexy times :pp

##  **To Feel Good, For Just A Moment**

“Hey, Kaito!” Kaede called, “Kiibo ran out of battery… again.”

“Huh? That’s like, the millionth time this week!” Kaito groaned, tapping on his metal chest, trying to gauge for a reaction. No response.

Kaede rolled her eyes, “It’s only the third time Kaito… but, it is weird. Usually Kiibo’s pretty adamant when it comes to maintenance. You don’t think he’s malfunctioning, is he?”

“Nah, probably not.” Kaito reassured her as he heaved Kiibo onto his back, grunting as he felt the heavy weight of the robot pound down on him. “I’ll ask him about it though when he’s all charged up, okay?”

“Okay… Take care of him!” Kaede said, waving the duo off as Kaito began to march to Kiibo’s research lab. It was only Kaito, that Kiibo trusted, to haul him back to his research lab in case of a depleted battery, a malfunction, or when the robot was injured. No one exactly knew why Kiibo trusted Kaito, and only Kaito, with the responsibility, but no one really questioned it, so it seemed alright. No one actually knew the real reason, as to why Kaito was the only one who Kiibo trusted.

Kaito swiped Kiibo’s ID in front of the scanner, and the doors to his lab opened. As Kaito walked in, making sure the doors behind him closed shut, he yelled out, “Alright, really? Third time this week? The hell’s going on man?”

“S-Sorry…” A frail voice came from the shadows. From out of the gloom, a pale, sickly-looking boy stepped out, dressed in a food-stained lab coat. “I forgot to take my medicine today, I’ve kinda been feeling like shit today… Left Kiibo on auto-pilot… he should’ve auto-returned here when he was at ten percent though, there must be a bug in the system…” He muttered, waddling over to the examination table and saying, “H-Here, put him here. I’ll revise his systems later… I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem man.” Kaito said, walking over to the table. “Hey, are you okay? If you need me to sneak you more meds from the nurse’s office, I don’t mind…”

“N-No… It’s okay, this is just a bout. It’ll be gone by tomorrow… probably.”

“Huh, well, alright, I guess.” Kaito said, shrugging Kiibo off and gently lowering the machine onto the table. “So… you feeling woozy or dizzy, or is it just aches this time?”

“None of those, I just feel… crappy.” He shrugged. “Like, mentally, I feel tired, you understand? I’m sick of being sick all the time… Just once, I’d like to feel good, you know?” He walked over to his bed, sitting down and shaking his head. “It’s been awhile since I’ve felt healthy. There’s always some sort of symptom nowadays that makes me sore, or achy, or itchy, or dizzy, or sniffly, or coughy!  It’s always something with me.” His form slumped as he spoke, “I just wanna feel good, for even just a minute, you get me?”

“I… think so.” Kaito said, nodding along as he let him vent out his frustrations. He walked up to him, standing before him as he said hesitantly, “Hey… if you ever want me… I mean, I… I know how to make you feel good, even just for a little while…”

“Do you?” He responded rather quickly, looking up to Kaito eagerly. Kaito chuckled,

“Heh, yeah, I do.” Kaito paused, adding, “If you’re not comfortable or if it just gets, too weird for you, tell me, okay? Then I’ll stop.”

“Huh? Uh… sure.” He said, his eyebrows creased as he looked questioningly at Kaito.

Kaito just gave the sick guy a relaxed smile, before getting down onto his knees. Kaito’s hands rested themselves on his knees, spreading his legs apart slowly. He seemed to pick up quite quickly what Kaito was about to do, for his legs began to tremble. Kaito gripped his knees tighter, humming, “Hey, shh, it’s okay… It’s okay. Do you want me to stop?”

He looked at Kaito with big, round eyes, his hands on his heart as he stared down at him. He flushed crimson as he shook his head, whispering, “No… please, keep going.”

“Okay then…”  Kaito mumbled, his hands slowly gliding past his knees, up his legs, and right the edge of his sweatpants, which he began to tug down. Kaito heard him whimper out, and could feel him quivering in his hands. Kaito looked up again, flashing a reassuring smile as he tugged his pants down, lifting his legs up and taking them off completely.

Next, were his boxers. Kaito was curious though, and, instead of going for the waistband, he instead put his hand against his crotch, feeling him through the fabric and trying to figure out how big he was. As he pressed his hand against him, gently prodding and feeling before using both hands to grip him underneath the fabric, trying to feel out his size, he was withering and squirming, gasping and covering his mouth with his hands as he tried not to be too loud.

“You’re pretty decently hung, huh?” Kaito joked as he tugged off his boxers.

“I-I guess… could be bigger though…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You’re a good size.” Kaito smirked, unveiling his erect manhood. “Yeah, you’re pretty alright.” Kaito chuckled.

“What-Why are you laughing?!” He asked, frowning and crossing his arms, “W-What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing, nothing! It’s just, cute. Seeing you flustered I mean. You’re cute.”

“Oh… uh… t-thanks…?” Kaito just laughed again as he awkwardly accepted the compliment before kiss the head of his cock gently. That alone was enough to send a spasm up his spine, and he let out a soft moan. “Ah… that’s good… d-do that… again…”

“Heh, I plan to.” Kaito smirked, licking his lips before kissing the head again. He took it slow and sensually, letting his lips travel the length of his cock and his tongue gently slide out of his mouth, beginning to leave a shining trail. All the while, he kept on shifting and squeaking, his legs shuddering as he bit into his hand, trying not to make much noise, his face deep red and sweat dripping from his face.

Kaito smirked, licking his lips before enveloping them around the head, beginning to suckle loudly.

He moved his hand from his mouth, unable to hold back his voice no longer as he let out a long and breathy moan, his hands going to Kaito’s hair and entangling themselves in the locks. His fingers brushing his scalp… Kaito nuzzled into his hand for just a moment, enjoying the feeling before beginning to slide more of his cock into his mouth, his tongue beginning to rub and slide against his length, as if trying to mark every patch of skin it could find.

“Kaito… Mmnngh… Kaaiitoooo…” He drawled, taking quick, shallow breaths, drool beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth. “Kaaiittoo…”

Kaito merely bobbed his head in response, not wanting to let up as he pushed harder, taking in as much of him as he could, only stopping briefly to breath.

He began to squirm sporadically, gritting his teeth and throwing his head back, his breathes short and quick now. He let out a moan, higher in pitch as he tugged harshly at his hair, pulling him deeper in as Kaito felt him suddenly release in his mouth, warm and sticky, a bit salty. Kaito gagged a bit, the sudden release taking him by surprise as he half-swallowed, half-spat out the cum. He pulled away, his mouth dripping white as he wiped himself off. “D-Damn, warn me next time you’re going to do that?”

“I’m sorry…” He panted, face still crimson as he slowly flopped on his side, lying in bed. Kaito smiled, taking his sheets and pulling it over his tired body.

“Hey… do you feel good?”

He nodded tiredly, “Yeah… I do… T-Thanks Kaito… thank you.” His eyes started to close, his voice faraway and drowsy.

“Don’t mention it.” Kaito murmured, placing a kiss on his forehead, watching the sick boy fall into a peaceful slumber.

 


	50. Love Potion #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about everyone is in love with Amami? and they all are fighting for him bit he doesnt notice??

##  **Love Potion #9**

It all started when Iruma spilled her latest concoction onto Amami, cleverly labeled, _‘Love Potion #9’_. He was just walking down the hallway when Iruma had suddenly crashed into him, the open bottle spilling its contents all over of Amami.

“Gaah! Oh! Oh no, Amami? Oh shit, oh _shit!_ ” Iruma cursed, backing away from Amami. Amami made a noise of disgust, his clothes now stained with a light pink.

“Iruma? You should really consider putting a lid on that bottle… Aw… well… at least it wasn’t acid or anything harmful…” Amami paused, asking, “It’s not harmful, right?”

“N-No… I mean, maybe…” Iruma shrugged, before shaking her head. “Ack, that’s not the point! I have to get away before it starts kicking in!” Iruma yelped, gathering the fallen bottle and starting to scamper away.

“Starts kicking in? Iruma, wait! Hey, what did you just spill on me?!” Amami asked, but Iruma was already turning the corner, yelling,

“Sorry Amami, I’m sorry sorry soorrrrryyy!!!”

Amami watched her go, before shrugging and sighing to himself. “Well, as long as I’m not burning alive, I suppose whatever’s going to happen can’t be that bad, right?” He looked over his pink-stained shirt and sighed. “Well, suppose I should clean this shirt first… What a hassle…” Amami rolled his eyes, heading to the laundry room to take care of his problem.

He could hear Kaito and Hoshi chattering with one another as he entered the room. “Morning.” Amami greeted, walking past them towards the laundry machines. Kaito and Hoshi stopped talking, looking to Amami with a… strange look.

“Morning…” Kaito said slowly, looking Amami up and down. He pointed his nose in the air, sniffing as he frowns, asking, “You smell… good Amami.”

“Uh… thanks?” Amami responded, chuckling uneasily. Kaito could be a bit odd at times, but, even for him, that was… strange. He peeled off his pink-stained shirt, throwing it in the laundry machine and beginning to set up. It was hard not to notice Kaito and Hoshi continuing to stare, even more so now that he was shirtless. As their eyes bore into him, Amami let out a small cough and said, “Excuse me, do you guys mind?”

Kaito blushed, swivelling in the opposite direction, but Hoshi shrugged, walking closer to Amami, his eyes looking him up and down as he said, “Huh. Something’s different though, for real Amami… Not just your smell… you also… look good. Like, really good.” Hoshi chuckled, winking to Amami as he asked in a smooth, deep voice, “Were you always hiding that skin under that baggy shirt of yours? It’s a shame… you’re quite nice Amami…”

“O-Okay… thanks…” Amami said, confused by Hoshi’s sudden advances. Hoshi had never even displayed any interest in him, so, this sudden flirtations from him, was strange… And something so strange, could only be explained by one thing. _Iruma’s invention that she spilled on me… That’s probably what’s got these guys all flustered._

“I’m going to go get something, do you guys mind watching my shirt and calling me when it’s all cleaned? I’d really appreciate it.” Amami smiled breezily, and he swore, he could see both boys practically swoon as he flashed that smile, both of them sputtering,

“Y-Yeah, no problem, you can count on us Amami! We’ll do good!”

Amami smiled once more before quickly retreating from the scene, taking a breath as he grumbled to himself, “Iruma… she did this… She can undo it too…  Have to find her…” _But where would she be? She ran off after I saw her… Hmm… Well, if I were Iruma, I’d probably hide in… my room! Yeah, she’s most likely in there._

As Amami brainstormed, he didn’t notice the girl running up to him and throwing her arms out before her, yelling, “AAMMMMMAAAAMMMI!” and tackling him to the ground. Amami gasped, grunting as he fell flat on his back. Sitting on top of him, was Angie, and just following behind her, was Himiko. Both girls were smirking, Angie giggling as she kept her weight on him and Himiko waving her wand, directing it towards Amami.

“It seems we caught the prince Himiko! Quick quick, time to cast your magic binding spell! Before he gets away!” Angie squealed, “Here, I’ll keep him pinned! Go Himiko, gooooo!”

Himiko nodded, pointing her wand at Amami and saying, “Y’hear that? Yer our prince now! And once this spell’s complete, your soul will be bound to ours for all of forever!”

“Yeah… No.” Amami forced out a chuckle as he slid his hands under Angie’s arms and lifting her up as he stood. Angie squirmed in his hold, beginning to laugh louder as she squeaked,

“Look! He’s holding me, he’s holding me! I bet that means he loooooves me, right? Riiiight?”

“You mean us! We agreed to share Angie!” Himiko pouted and said, “Hey, carry me next, okay?”

“Sorry, but I have no intention of being bound to either of you…” Amami smiled, placing Angie down before bolting past them in a full-speed sprint.

“H-He’s getting away!” Angie yelled, “Quick, GET HIM!”

 _Oh god… Iruma, you better have an antidote…_ Amami prayed as he moved his legs as fast as he possibly could, swerving and veering and zipping through hall after hall, passing by a blur of other students. He could hear the students he passed by breathe deep and call his name, longing in their voice as they began to chase Amami too. How could Amami tell they were chasing him? Well, he could hear, it, the thunderous fall of feet against floor as he could only imagine his crazed classmates chasing after him. _Oh god, Iruma PLEASE have an antidote!_

Amami saw it, her door, her room, just before him. He tried to skid to a halt, but at his maximum speed, he couldn’t slow down in time and ended up crashing face-first into the door. He let out a groan, rubbing his face and pulling himself off the door as it slowly cracked open, “W-Who is it?” Iruma called out hesitantly.

“Help me, quick! They’re coming!” Amami begged, the horde approaching, louder and louder, screaming Amami’s name.

“EEK! NO! NO NO NO!” Iruma shrieked before shutting the door in Amami’s face.

“I-Iruma? Hey, hey! No, Iruma! IRUMA!!” Amami gasped, screaming for her, pounding his fists against the door and pulling at the doorknob, trying to force his way in. He kicked and screamed and begged for Iruma to open the door, but it seemed as though the inventor was no longer there. _No… No no no no no!_

“AMMMMAAAAMMMMI!” The unified voices of all his fellow classmates made the hallway rumble and shake, forcing Amami to put a hand on the wall to not lose his balance. Amami gulped, turning his horrified gaze towards his crazed classmates. They were all there, barrelling towards him with outstretched hands, hungry eyes, and passionate voices screaming for him.

As the horde cornered Amami, there was only one thing Amami could say to himself that could possibly lighten this situation.

_At least I know now that I seem to be… a fan-favourite… haha… ha… ha…….._

_Oh god help me._

 


	51. Giggling Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't have the link (sorry) but theres a prompt on ndrv3 headcanons about drunk oumami so I was wondering if you could write that uwu
> 
> The link is here:  
> http://ndrv3-headcanons-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/153135876642/drunk-oumami-headcanons

 

##  **Giggling Fits**

Amami looked down to his lap, playing with the curls of Ouma’s hair. Ouma was staring up at him, his face red as he stared at Amami with a far-away look, almost dream-like, in a way. Amami fondly stared back, brushing the hair off his face and pressing a small kiss on his forehead. Ouma let out a small flurry of giggles as Amami kissed him. “Hmm? What, did that tickle?” Amami asked as he pulled away to play with his hair once more.

“Yeah… just a bit…” Ouma purred, nuzzling into Amami’s hand as his laughter started to bubble up from his lips once more.

“Hey, how about keeping it to yerselves? I’m trying to practise a new trick here!” Himiko hissed, stomping towards them with an annoyed look. “If ya wanna go cuddle, do it in yer rooms! Some of us are doing work here though!”

“A new trick? Ohhh, lemmmme see!” Ouma smiled wide, picking himself up and beginning to waddle to Himiko. Amami frowned, his lap feeling naked as he glared sideways at Himiko, who didn’t looked too pleased to as the drunken Ouma stumbled towards her.

“Hmph, well, I guess I don’t mind an audience… Actually, my net trick requires a volunteer… wanna be my c

“Yeah, okay!” Ouma giggled, giving a thumbs-up. Himiko stared at the red-faced boy, and _her_ face started to go red too at the sound of his melodious laughter. _What? Wait… is she… endeared by him?! B-But, Ouma is… my Ouma!_

“Now, this next trick is super scary dangerous! But as a super skilled magician, skilled in the art of illusions, I can assure ya, this is one hundred percent safe!” She waved her wand vividly and raised her voice so it was grand and carried itself across the room, “You ready Ouma?”

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Ouma cheered, clapping eagerly.

“Okay then, now, stick your pointer finger out for me, will ya?” Ouma grinned wide, nodding as he erected his finger. “Okay… now… are you brave Ouma? Are you ready to experience the scariest illusion ever?”

“Bring it on!” Ouma grinned, his eyes glittering with anticipation.

“Alright then… now, what I got here, is a very small, finger-sized… guillotine!” Himiko waved her wand in front of a cloth before sweeping the cloth away, revealing the miniature guillotine. _No… She wouldn’t!_ Amami gasped.

“No way! Haha! That’s so cool!” Ouma gushed, his eyes hypnotised but the small yet deadly device.

“Yeah, pretty cool!” Himiko grinned back, her voice fond as she spoke of her craft. “Now, Ouma, are you ready to partake in a real scary illusion?”

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” Ouma cheered, finger extended.

“No!” Amami stood up, walking towards them in a rushed stumble. “No Ouma, d-don’t do it! It’s risky, too risky!” Amami said strictly, beginning the pull the boy up on his feet. Ouma whined, weakly bapping at Amami as Himiko huffed out,

“Hey now, don’t be scared! It’s perfectly safe! They don’t call me a SHSL Magician fer nuthin!”

“I don’t care! My Ouma isn’t gonna get involved with scary stuff like this!”

Himiko smirked, “Heh, _your_ Ouma?”

Amami felt his face flare up as he started to stutter, “W-Well, I mean, h-he’s obviously… m-mine… I mean, it’s just, we’re together… is all…”

Himiko started to snicker, “I didn’t know a drunken Amami was so protective of _his_ Ouma!”

“S-Shut up!” Amami snapped, heaving Ouma up over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

“Wooooah! Haha, what a bumpy ride, haha, Ammmami!” Ouma squealed, going through yet another fit of laughter.

“Hey Ouma, maybe when ya sobered up, wanna try my trick fer real?” Himiko asked as Amami started to trudge away.

“Oh yeah, for sure!” Ouma giggled, waving bye as Amami lugged his little ruler all the way to his room. He pushed the door open with his foot, walked over to the bed, and dropped Ouma down. Ouma let out a squeak as he fell. “Woah Amami! Careful now! Silly!” Ouma scolded him playfully, flicking him in the center of his chest.

“Hush now, lemme just… hold you for a second.” Amami whispered, settling next to Ouma and wrapping his arms tight around the boy. Ouma’s laugh sent a shiver down Amami’s spine, and the smaller boy snuggled himself close to Amami, rubbing his face into his neck. Amami felt his heart swell up as he kissed Ouma’s forehead, muttering, “Can’t believe she was gonna cut your finger off… SHSL Magician or not… I don’t trust it…”

“It’s maaaaaaagic Amami, don’t you know how magic works?”

“Pfft. Still, doesn’t matter… If she had hurt you… I don’t know what I’d do…” Amami murmured lowly, his hold on Ouma tightening as he rested his chin atop of Ouma’s head.

“Mmm… You’re so friggin paranoid… hehe… heh…” Ouma laughed softly, a yawn slipping from his lips.

“Only because I love you too damn much…” Amami responded, his eyes heavy, as both he and Ouma drifted off to sleep.

 


	52. Alive In Our Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So I have an idea for an angsty Kaede x Saihara prompt and I was wondering if I could request a fic on it? It's basically that Kaede and Saihara escaped the killing game but an event beforehand left Kaede deaf, so she suffers from depression cuz she can't even play the piano anymore and PTSD from all of her friends deaths. Saihara however, is there to help her and encourage her through it and continues to love her no matter what.

##  **Alive In Our Hearts**

Saihara was just in his room, dozing off, when he heard the sound of shattering ceramic from the adjacent room. _Kaede?!_ Saihara jumped up, running over to the next room and looking frantically.

He saw the shattered vase on the ground, and just beyond it, was Kaede, humming as she swept the floor, her back turned to the fallen vase. Her small song was a bit off-tune, well, as expected as someone who could no longer hear…

Saihara winced, remembering the fateful incident that occurred just before they were able to escape. It had come down to just the two of them, the other students either executed or murdered, and the mastermind behind their captivity and suffering was about to let them go… but not until, they had the last laugh. Saihara was lucky, beyond lucky, to have escaped Monokuma’s final attack unscathed. But Kaede…

Saihara slowly approached the girl, who was still oblivious to his presence, and put a gently hand on her shoulder. Kaede jumped, turning her head and offering up a smile before her eyes spotted to what Saihara was pointing to on the ground. Her face paled, and she began to saying in a loud, uneven voice, “Oh! No, nonono, I’m sorry, oh, god, I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Saihara said before face-palming. _She can’t hear me… ugh, stupid me, forgetting…_ Saihara raised his hands, signing to her, “It’s alright, don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Oh… um… I… I’m just going to… go get the trash bin… I’ll clean this up!” Kaede said, again, a bit loudly, before she scurried off to get the bin. Saihara watched her go sadly. The Kaede he knew was once proud, a bit bossy, sure, but not so much timid or easily spooked. Every day, after they had both escaped, Kaede would wake up with a cold sweat and cry, refusing to leave bed and instead curling up in the sheets, refusing to let the world hurt her any more than it already did. But every morning, Saihara would come into her room, a plate of toast and orange juice in his hands, and set them down. He’d go to her, lie down next to her, and hug her from behind, holding her close and letting her feel his warmth, letting her know that not everyone had died, that he was still here, that _she_ was still here, alive. Together. _Free._

But lately… Saihara wondered if it was enough. No matter how much he reassured her, no matter how much he hugged her, kissed her, she would always wake up every morning with tear-stained cheeks. _She just needs time, I know this but… I just wish… there was something more I could do for her…_

Another _crash!_ From another room made Saihara jump and rush over, yelling, “Kaede! Hey, what’s wrong?!”

He then saw her, on the ground, hunched over and clutching something close to her chest. Saihara was at her side in an instant, getting on his knees as he held Kaede’s shoulders, turning her to him so he could catch a glimpse of what she was holding.

Tightly gripped in her hands, Saihara spotted a small wood carving of magical-themed rabbit. It was finely painted white, and had small black beads for eyes. The fine detail work and the smooth texture… Only a truly refined artist could craft such a thing… only… _she_ … could craft such a thing…

“S-She gave this to me… the night before she was… y-you know?” Kaede whimpered, her voice hoarse. “She told me, ‘because friends give gifts to friends’… It’s because I said, we were _all_ going to get out of here, and be friends… but… that was, a lie, right?” Kaede shuddered, taking a deep breath before saying in a much quieter voice, “I lied to them… I lied to them all…”

“Kaede…” Saihara murmured, pulling his hand up to rest on her cheek.

“I lied to them.” Kaede continued, “None of them made it, they all… they all died in that place, and, we only got out, because, because we were lucky! It’s not fair!” Kaede cried out, sniffling. “I can’t even, hear you, god, I see your lips move, but, what? What are you saying?! I can’t hear you!” Kaede yelled, pushing Saihara off of her. He stumbled backwards, blinking as Kaede crawled away, reaching the wall and pounding her fists against it, starting to scream,

“I COULDN’T SAVE THEM! THEY’RE ALL GONE BECAUSE OF _ME!_ I SHOULD BE THE ONE DEAD, NOT THEM! I… I let them all down… and now… they’re gone… forever!” Kaede let out a wail of anguish as she slammed her fists again into the wall, her nails digging into the wall as she pressed her forehead against it, her chest heaving as she began to rasp out sobs from her dry, used-up throat. “They’re gone…” She hiccupped, “B-Because… because of me…”

“No, don’t even say that!” Saihara spun her around so she could see his hands. His fingers moved slow, emphasizing each word as he began to sign, “Every death that happened in that godforsaken place was _no one’s_ fault. Every bad thing that happened there was because of Monokuma, because of the mastermind! You didn’t have anything to do with it!” Saihara paused, gazing softly into her eyes before continuing, “Besides… they aren’t really gone… I mean, we still have pieces of them with us, right?” He picked up the wooden rabbit as he spoke. “We still have their memories in our hearts, right? I think… as long as we still keep them close to us, as long as we honour and remember them dearly… then they aren’t really ever gone, right?”

Kaede stared at Saihara’s hands, watching them move. As he finished signing, Kaede reached out and took his hands in hers. She brought his hands up to her face, letting them cup her cheeks as she let out a weary sigh, nuzzling her face in them for a moment, before she gingerly brought her arms around the detective, pulling him into a tight embrace. Saihara smiled, hugging her back. The sat on the floor together, holding one another as they reminisced over their fallen classmates.

It would be a while until Kaede could heal from what they had both endured, but Saihara knew that he would be there with her, every step of the way, to help her along.

 


	53. Death Flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I really love your cousins au (im guessing it can be called an au idk ??) and i was wondering if you could write one with saihara and ouma venting to each other about the killing game/possibly cuddling (basically angsty fluff or hurt/comfort yknow) thank you!

##  **Death Flags**

“Ouma…? What are you doing here? You know it’ll be night time soon, right? You should be in your own room…” Saihara yawned as he opened his door to see his cousin, arms crossed and looking peeved.

“Hmph! Normal rules shouldn’t apply to someone like me!” Ouma declared, not even bothering to wait for Saihara’s permission as he shoved past his cousin and into the room. Saihara let out an annoyed huff as he closed the door, following Ouma inside.

“Alright then, then, what brings you here?” Saihara asked. Ouma paused, his back turned to Saihara.

“I overheard a rumour today! I heard you almost got in a fight with a certain astronaut… Is that true?”

“Oh. Well, I wouldn’t call it a fight, I just corrected him, and it seemed to have really ticked him off. He got annoyed at me, but, I wouldn’t call that a fight.”

Ouma turned on his heels, swivelling around with his hands resting on his hips as he looked to Saihara sternly, “I know what I’d call that! I’d say that’s you being stupid and raising yourself a death flag!”

“A… death flag?” Saihara repeated, looking to Ouma, lost. Ouma sighed, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly and saying,

“Yes yes, a death flag! God, thought a detective like you knew when one was raised! Anyways, Kaito was threatening and getting pissy at you, right? That’ll be remembered down the line when he wants to kill someone! You made yourself his target by making yourself memorable to him via pissiness! Hence, you raised a flag, marking your death! Get it, it’s a death flag!”

Saihara listened along, shaking his head and putting a hand to his face, asking, “Ouma, can you hear how stupid you’re being right now?”

“Wha-Stupid?!” Ouma cried out indignantly, “Excuse me?! Death flags aren’t stupid, they’re like, warning omens, not to be taken lightly! I’m sorry that I’m just worrying for you!”

“Ouma…” Saihara looked to his cousin, who had turned his head, cheeks slightly red as his arms moved in front of his chest, folded up. “It’s alright Ouma, I don’t think Kaito would kill me, he just isn’t the type to murder someone.”

“You can’t just say that!” Ouma interjected, “All the people here don’t seem like the murderous type, but you have to throw all that out the window when you’re forced to kill or die here!” Ouma’s eyes darkened as he clenched his fist, “In an environment like this, anyone can become a murderer. That’s why you just… have to be careful, with who you trust here…” Ouma’s voice took a bit of a sad turn, his lower lip quivering as he said this.

“Ouma…?” Saihara reached out for his cousin, “Hey, did something happen?”

Ouma bit his quivering lip, shrugging, “Well… just… something. It’s not really that important…”

“I’d still like to hear it.” Saihara murmured, “If something’s bugging you… especially in our current situation, it’s best to tell someone…”

Ouma grimaced, rubbing his hands together, looking thoughtful, before looking to Saihara and saying hesitantly, “Well… yeah… I mean, it’s not really a big deal…” Ouma shook his head, trying to explain, “I was just, talking to Himiko about being trapped here and shit, and she just casually said that, ‘she normally wouldn’t consider murder, but, if it was for her mom, then…’ “ He trailed off for a moment, closing his eyes, before opening them again, his purple gaze looking much more weary now. “It was just, intimidating, in a sense. I like Himiko, she’s pretty cool, but, for her to just openly admit that she’d kill… it’s unnerving…”

Saihara studied Ouma’s body language, watching as his body got shakier and shakier the more he spoke. He noted that way Ouma’s voice got somber and quiet as he was speaking. The way he fiddled with his hand as he spoke, anxiously sneaking glances at Saihara every now and then… Plus, there was an extra piece of evidence Saihara had. He had remembered passing by Himiko and Angie earlier, before going to his room for bed. He heard her mention to that artist how she convinced Ouma to watch one of her shows in the morning. The way she spoke sounded innocent, sure, but, given how paranoid of her Ouma was… Saihara deduced one thing.

“You’re scared Ouma…  You think… You have a death flag haunting you. With Himiko, right? You want to trust her, but at the same time, you’re afraid of her and what she’s capable of, right?”

“Well… I mean…” Ouma glanced at his feet, muttering, “I like to think we’re close, but…  Anyone can betray anyone in a place like here… How can I trust anyone here?”

“You can trust me.” Saihara said quickly. Ouma blinked, meeting his cousin’s eyes. “We’re family, Ouma.” Saihara reminded him, “If there’s one thing I can guarantee you, it’s that you can trust me, alright?”

“Well, duh!” Ouma snapped, “Of course I can trust you, idiot!” Saihara didn’t fail to notice the relieved smile that leaked onto Ouma’s lips before he tried to cover his mouth up with his scarf.

Saihara smirked, deciding not to tease Ouma with that as he looked to the time. _Only a few minutes till the night announcement… Hmm, maybe it would make him feel better, if I…_ “Ouma, remember when we were younger, we’d have sleepovers every now and then?”

“… Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Ouma snickered, “Hehe, are you so scared that you need your scary dictator of a cousin to protect you?”

“I think we already established that you’re the one who’s afraid, Ouma…”

“Shut up! And… I suppose, I do not mind, just for tonight…” Ouma grumbled.

“Alright, alright, no need to act so flustered.” Saihara rolled his eyes. “Just, don’t hog the sheets. You always do.”

“What?! I do not! Saihara, you liar!” Ouma pouted, batting at the detective with a play growl.

Needless to say, Saihara spent the night with a heart warmed by his good deeds, but his body achingly cold thanks to Ouma’s blanket-hogging tendency.


	54. I Just Want to Say Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: I'd be interested in seeing more executions! Maybe Amami? / Ouma and Amami with despair disease?

##  **I Just Want to Say Sorry**

_The Despair Disease… a deadly virus that can kill, that can change a person’s personality to their opposite in an instant… this, is our motive?_ Amami bit his lip as he thought, accidentally tearing off a petal of the flower he is fiddling with. It had been two days since this new motive had been introduced, and since then, three other students have caught it, their personalities altered and a high fever endangering them all. Angie was infected with the Calm Disease, where she always had a cool head and thought things through carefully. Shinguji had the Quiet Disease, barely speaking, and when he did he didn’t speak louder than a whisper. And… Ouma, the one Amami feared for the most, was afflicted with the Truth’s Disease, where he spoke nothing but the full truth, all the time.

The other students had decided that in order to cease the spread of the illness, they quarantined themselves away from the sick ones, who barricaded themselves in the door. Kiibo had offered to nurse them, which made the most sense because out of all the students, the robot was probably the most likely to be the most resilient to the disease. Amami had offered to stay with Kiibo as well, seeing as Kiibo would probably need a hand taking care of the constantly ailing students. _But… the real reason I stayed to help… was for…_

“Ouma?” Amami called as he opened the door to the young ruler’s room. He spotted Ouma, sitting up in bed with a bleary, distant look in his eyes, sweat dripping off his chin as he panted quietly. “Hey, are you alright?” Amami asked, concerned as he began to walk towards him.

“G-Go away! I don’t wanna get you sick!” Ouma whined, flailing his hands weakly, trying to shoo Amami off.

“You won’t get me sick, alright?” Amami smiled, approaching the boy.

“Don’t lie! Always trying t-to make me feel better with a lie, t-those are kind lies though…”Ouma smiled weakly, “I can tell kind lies from bad ones… half my lies are kind lies, did you know? Like, I said to Maki she looked pretty today, but, she was, so-so. I don’t really care about her.” Ouma babbled feverishly as he wiped his moist forehead.

“Shh Ouma, don’t talk much, alright?” Amami whispered, sitting down on the side of the bed, leaning over to Ouma and offering him the flower, “Hey, look, I got you a small gift.”

Ouma blinked, taking the flower and looking to it. “It’s a… tulip right? Huh. It’s cool I guess, but I don’t really care about flowers.” Ouma said, handing it back to Amami.

“Oh, well, I guess I’ll bring you something else then.” Amami shrugged, setting the flowers aside as he put the back of his hand against Ouma’s forehead. Intense warmth met his touch, and Amami frowned. _He’s burning to the touch… God… is there anything I can do to help him…?_

“A-Amami… I can feel it… you know?” Ouma prattled on, his breath growing heavy again.

“Hey now, shh, don’t push yourself, alright?” Amami lightly guided him back down into bed, resting his head comfortably on the pillow, “You should get some rest now, you’re exhausted…”

“I don’t want to sleep…” Ouma said, his voice hoarse. His chest shook as he took in a shaky breath, and Amami spotted the tear beginning to trail down his cheek.

“Ouma…? Hey, what’s wrong?” Amami asked, leaning down and kissing the tear away, letting his fingers run through Ouma’s damp hair.

“I don’t want to sleep…” Ouma repeated, a sob beginning to start in his throat. He brought his hands up to his face, wiping his dribbling nose as his breathing got more laboured, his face more red, his body shaking more and more as he admitted, “If I sleep… I won’t wake up, I’m scared Amami, g-god I don’t wanna go to bed… I won’t wake up, I know it, I can feel it… I’ll die if I close my eyes b-because of this d-damned disease! S-Supreme Ruler my ass! T-To be taken down by something a-as stupid as a cold, or… a flu… how can I be a ruler if I can be t-taken down as e-easily as this…?” Ouma choked back the tears, shaking his head before burying his face in his hands, curling up in a tight ball as he started to weep.

“No… Hey, Ouma, no… you’re not going to die here, alright?” Amami reassured, picking the trembling boy up and gathering him up in his arms. He embraced him close, setting him down in his lap, rubbing his back in circles and starting to hum a soft tune, murmuring, “As long as I’m here, I won’t let you fall victim to this disease, okay? It’s a promise.” Amami said steadily, kissing the top of Ouma’s drenched forehead.

“A-Amami…” Ouma looked up to the boy, his voice hushed, his hands unsteadily reaching up to brush Amami’s cheeks. “God… I love you, I love you… I told you that, right? That I love you?”

Amami chuckled, nodding, “Yeah… though, not as blatantly like this… usually you’re more reserved and shy about it…”

“Y-Yeah, but… I wanna tell you that, be-because I’m afraid… I love you, Amami, okay?”

Amami smiled, pressing his cheek against Ouma’s hand, ignoring the dampness in his palms and just finding comfort in the gesture. “I love you too Ouma. I love you too.”

* * *

When Amami woke up next, he could feel his head throbbing. It hurt, god, his head was _aching!_ It felt like someone was hammering nails into his brain, hammering nail after nail after nail… Pounding… Never-ending…  He could feel his brain bleeding, god, was his brain bleeding out? Why did it _hurt so much? What’s going on? It hurts it hurts it hurts so goddamn much… I want the pain to stop, I need it to stop…. Please! Stop!_

But the pain didn’t stop, no matter how much Amami rubbed his temples and relaxed his thoughts, it only seemed to worsen things. He could feel his hot sweat beginning to form on his forehead, he could feel his body begin to uncontrollably quiver, he could feel his thoughts become… darker.

And suddenly, something in Amami’s heart… something snapped. He could feel his blood begin to burn as he remembered that they were trapped in this school, by the demented Monokuma. He remembered that they were forced to kill one another in order to leave. He remembered that there was a disease that was intended to be used as a motive, to kill, to weaken, to install fear in the remaining students. All of this, all of their troubles and woes that were just forced onto them, without any consent or prior knowledge, all of these misfortunes, they weren’t fair, this whole scenario wasn’t fair, everything was just _so unfair._ Why was this happening to him? Why? _Why?!_ He couldn’t even remember his own goddam talent! _It’s because they, Monokuma, he messed with me! He ruined me! They took away the memory of my talent, that motherfucking son-of-bitch… How dare he how dare he HOW DARE HE?!_

And then the rage began to consume him, a wildfire rising from his core. His gaze was tinted red as all he heard were the taunting cackles, the ‘uphuhuhuhu’s!’ echoing in his mind.

_“You think you know what’s going on? Like you got some insight, like a sixth sense, huh, do ya? Dooooo ya? Well you don’t! You’re just a talentless fraud I bet! I mean, what kind of Ultimate can’t even remember their own talent? You’re as low as low can get! Puhuhuhuhu!”_

_No! Shut up! Shut up!! SHUT UP!!!_

Amami threw his head back, his hands thrown over his eyes as he opened his mouth, and a raw, primal scream escaped his lips. His throat began to go sore as he screamed and screamed. He could feel the room shake around him, he could feel the air thicken, he could feel his blood pumping faster and faster as his body heated up even more and more and more and more….

“Amami! H-Hey! Amami!” Someone was grabbing onto him, holding his waist. Amami peeked through his hands and saw a pasty and sticky Ouma, weakly latching onto him and gazing up with huge eyes, round with concern. “What’s going on…?” Ouma rasped, his hands reaching for Amami’s face.

 _Hands… dripping with perspiration… so slimy… so disgusting!_ Amami slapped away Ouma’s shaking hands and stared down at the boy, hovering over him. He watched Ouma shrink backwards, beginning to crawl out of Amami’s lap as he whispered, “A-Amami…? What’s wrong…?” He asked again, fear seeping into his quavering voice.

Amami felt himself start to pant, his blood boiling as opened his mouth, trying to speak. But no words came out, only a line of drool, dripping onto the bed. He continued to stare down at Ouma, and realized just how _disgusting_ he looked. He was practically drowning in his own sweat, his clothes so damp that it was beginning to leave watermarks on the bed. His hair was dishevelled and his skin was sticky to the touch, and his eyes were red, tired, bags underneath them. He was a total mess. _And I… cuddled…with him last night? This bastard… it’s his fault! It’s his fault! I feel like shit because of him! It’s his FAULT!_

Next thing they knew, Amami had pounced on top of Ouma, straddling him as he wrapped his fingers around Ouma’s throat, beginning to squeeze. Ouma’s clammy skin stuck to his hands, his throat convulsing as it struggled to gather air. Amami watched Ouma’s wide, terrified eyes stare into his darkened, angry ones. “Am… ama…mi…” Ouma sputtered, his breath coming in quick and suppressed as his hands tried to pull Amami’s off of him, his efforts weakened by illness.

“Shut up.” Amami muttered. “Just shut UP!” Amami screamed again, shoving Ouma deeper into the mattress, his fingers crunching down on Ouma’s windpipe. Ouma let out a strained wail, his nails starting to dig into Amami’s skin. “Stop, stop, STOP IT!” Amami screamed, shaking as he felt his own eyes begin to tear up. He glared at Ouma and could see the fear, the horrified expression as the smaller boy shook his head, mouthing… something…. What was it _? ‘No’? ‘Amami’? ‘Stop’?_ His eyes, those purple eyes of his were still red-rimmed and streaming, his skin grew paler… his fearful expression, boring into Amami…. Staring into Amami… _Judging_ Amami…

“Stop…. Stop it! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!” Amami screeched, shaking Ouma as he continued to press his hands deeper into the skin of his throat. “DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU’RE PISSING ME OFF!! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!” Amami screamed again, long and feral as he shook Ouma back and forth by the throat, slamming him into the mattress over and over again. “STOP STARING AT ME! THIS ISN’T MY FAULT, IT’S YOURS!! YOU DID THIS!! THIS IS NOT ME, IT’S NOT!! THIS IS ON YOU!!!”

Amami didn’t know how long it had been since Ouma’s horrified eyes had glazed over, rolling into his head. Amami didn’t know how long it had been since Ouma’s small, bruised hands loosened against his. Amami couldn’t tell that his cheeks were coated in sweat and tears, dripping onto Ouma’s soggy scarf, or that the ache in his head had disappeared and instead had moved into his heart, which was so sore, so broken…

By the time the fog that shrouded Amami’s head had cleared, Amami was already clinging to the small, breathless body under him, holding it close to his chest as sobs racked his body and endless apologies began to pour from his mouth.

“NO! Ouma god please no, no! Ouma no, please, come back, NO! I’m sorry, god, Ouma, please, no, I’m sorry… please… come back, COME BACK!”

* * *

_~Final Dead Game: A Saving Chance for the Mysterious? ~_

Amami sat by himself in a dark room, with only a swinging light from above peering down and illuminating the room. In front of Amami, there was a gun, lying inconspicuously before him. Mechanically, Amami reached for the weapon, taking it in as he examined it slowly. He looked into the chamber, seeing only one bullet. _Is this… Russian roulette…?_

Without thought, Amami put the gun to his head, rolling the barrel, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

… Nothing. Amami sighed wearily, looking to the gun and spinning the barrel again, pulling the trigger once more.

_Click._

Oh, nothing again…? Amami shoulders slumped. He’d keep doing this until he got it eventually… He couldn’t keep being lucky forever…

After… what had happened… there wasn’t much of a trial. Kiibo had discovered Amami and Ouma, bursting into the room while Amami was still holding the corpse close to him, howling empty apologies into the air. Amami hid nothing and spilled his heart to Kiibo, begging him to help, to save Ouma, to do _something, anything,_ because Ouma didn’t deserve this at all! But, there was nothing to be done… It was too late… Ouma was already… gone… because of… Amami…

 _Click._ Nothing, try again.

 _Click._ Nothing, try again.

 _Click._ Nothing… _No… no, enough of this!_

Amami stopped with the bullshit games and rolled the barrel until the bullet was aimed specifically for him. He pressed the gun to his temple, closing his eyes, breathing slowly. _Ouma… let me see you one more time… let me just tell you… sorry… Please…._

Amami pulled the trigger, and immediately… a blast of air threw Amami off the chair and backwards onto the floor. Amami grunted, his back colliding with hard earth as he slid on the ground, disorientated and with a bruised forehead. As he tried to steady himself, slowly sitting up, that haunting laugh began to echo throughout the room,

“Uphuhuhuhu! Oh come on now! Was it going to be that easy? No way! No way Jose! Now, how about we start your execution for real this time? Don’t worry though! I’ll make sure it lasts nice and slow so you can savour each despair-filled minute!”

Amami looked around the dark room, and he felt the walls compressing, closing in on his, locking him in a dark box… with nothing but his guilt and thoughts echoing through his hellish mind…

Amami hunched over, his hands and knees planted on the ground as his eyes began to drip once more with tears. As he started to sob, he could feel footsteps approaching him. He knew it wasn’t Ouma, that it _couldn’t_ be Ouma… but even so… Just one more time, Amami needed him, he _needed_ to see the boy one more time…

And as soft paws began to drag him to his true execution, only one thought ran rampant in Amami’s mind.

_Ouma please… One last time… let me see you… please…_


	55. ~Student Council Killing Game: NDRV3 Style!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships/Prompts: ouma kills amami / saihara x ouma / tojou x iruma / oumami kills kiibo / maki x saihara
> 
> What if the NDRV3 cast was in the student council's place and played their killing game? 
> 
> Warning: character death…. obviously. :pp But, it gets gorey graphic, from fire to chainsaws, so, please be careful 0u0;; Also, full of despair and no hope 0u0;; Again, enjoy! ^u^

##  **~Student Council Killing Game: NDRV3 Style!~**

“H-Hey! Were you the one who sent out those threatening videos?!” Kaede yelled, standing up from her seat. She watched as a black-haired, female student walk in. With her, she carried a large, black duffel bag with ease, setting atop the podium in front of the classroom.

“Was that video real…?” Tsumigi nervously asked, peeking out from behind her fellow council members.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this so late!” Ouma whined, kicking his feet up on the desk. Amami patted Ouma’s shoulder while Himiko asked,

“Why do we gotta do this now? Is it that important?”

“Yeah yeah! Angie wants to go to bed!” Angie complained, hopping up and down.

The black-haired girl faced the awaiting council, who all looked to her, waiting. In the doorway, a man with long, overflowing black hair and piercing red eyes stood, observing.

The new girl’s stare bore into them as she announced calmly, “Student council members, we shall now have you all kill each other.”

“Huh?” Kaede gasped, clearly outraged by such a ludicrous request. “What are you saying? Is this some kind of joke to you?!”

“Don’t let her get to you.” Saihara said, calmly sitting in his seat. “If we panic here, we’ll play right into their-”

 _BAM!_ A loud, echoing boom shook the air, making everyone flinch and cower. Saihara recoiled from the blow, the noise shaking him to the core. He blinked, looking back over to Kaede and… and… “K-Kaede? Kaede!!”

The student council screamed in unison as the SHSL Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu, was thrown off from where she stood and landed right on the ground, her chest beginning to swell with blood from the fresh bullet wound. Anger remained in her eyes, her mouth still open as if ready to speak, but those words… were never to leave her lips. She lay dead, spread across the floor as a pool of her own blood began to form around her.

As the remaining students continued to scream, Saihara had gone to her side, losing his cool for once as he shook her, gasping, panting, because that didn’t just happen _she was just alive a minute ago, Kaede was just here, right?!_ “Kaede! No! H-Hey, wake up! WAKE UP!”

The mystery girl kept her gun out, waving it towards the rest of the students, finger still on the trigger. The students shuffled backwards, whimpering, as the mystery girl began to speak once more, gaining their undivided attention now. “You may choose between two options. Kill each other, as I asked, or be killed by me.” The unified whimpers turned into shouts of dismay and horror, but were quickly silenced as another girl with long, pink pigtails wheeling in two heavy looking suitcases appeared. She pushed her cargo with such a carefree and dazzling smile, it made the other students all shiver. It was just so… unnatural, her smile, it was too happy, it was too cheery… it just… didn’t fit.

“Hi! I’m the lovely Junko Enoshima!” The pink-haired girl said, voice high with energy and optimism, “I brought something nice for you indecisive people!”

“T-Those are…?” Gonta asked, shivering as he took a step back from this all-too-happy girl.

“What you guys need most right now!” Junko finished his sentence, her voice singing out the words. “And also…” She cracked open the cases, showing off the colourful contents within. Marked with a range of colours, were small tapes and boxes, each with a student’s name labelled onto it. “Money, family, secrets, grudges and more. Super heavy stuff, in more ways than one. A mass of motivation for that extra push.” She paused, her eyes narrowing and that smile on her lips widening, her teeth glinting in the light as she asked low, threatening tone, “What should I do with these?”

As   the student council let her words sink in, the other mysterious girl dumped out the contents of her black duffel bag. Pouring out of the bag was a wide array of weapons, from machine guns to a katana blade to a taser to a frying pan. They gleamed in the dim light, sharpened and prepared, just for them. “Wh-What is this…?” Tojou hissed, taking a step back from this disturbing display.

“Calm down…” Shinguji muttered, clenching his fists before sweeping it towards everyone.  “Killing each other? That’s absurd! We’re the student council of Hope’s Peak! What sort of story would they tell of us if we were to give in to their demands?”

“He’s right…” Maki murmured, “We shouldn’t let this get to us, we’re all friends here, let’s think this out slowly and rationally…”

Everyone nodded, trying not to let their hopes diminish as they were spurred on by Maki’s words. But, no one noticed Kiibo, who had detected something unusual about those motives that Junko just dropped off. He quietly went to the cases, finding the one with his name. There was something… off about it. In the pit of his stomach, he knew, something definitely wasn’t right about this.

“Alright… so first… Let’s find a way out of here…” Amami said slowly. He tried to remain calm, but even he couldn’t shake off the shock of what’s happening right now, of what has just happened to…. her. He watched from the corner of his eye as Ouma crouched down next to Saihara, draping his arm around the other, who was still clutching Kaede’s bloodied hand and had started to sob quietly.

A sudden _clang_ interrupted Amami, and everyone turned to Hoshi, who had just picked up a pistol. The angry fire in the pits of his dark eyes was… unsettling, to say the least.

“H-Hey now, what are you doing?” Kaito asked, slowly approaching the tiny tennis player.

“What the hell do you think? I’m gonna go kill those two bitches for even trying this shit!” Hoshi yelled, waving the gun around. Everyone let out a terrified cry, backing away from Hoshi, but Kaito kept pressing forward, listening as Hoshi continued, “They can’t get away with this! They… they killed her! They killed Kaede! Are we just going to let them get away with this?” Hoshi demanded, looking to the others. He was met with an uneasy silence.

“No, we aren’t letting them get away with this, but how about you calm the fuck down and let go of the gun?” Kaito asked, reaching down for the pistol.

“No! I’m going to go get them right now!”

“Hoshi, give me the gun!” Kaito yelled, his brow furrowed in anger as he grabbed onto the pistol. But Hoshi kept his grip strong, not letting Kaito have it as he yelled back,

“No! Let go!”

“You let go!”

“G-Guys…. S-stop! Stop it!” Iruma wailed, hiding behind Tojou, “Do you wanna accidently shoot someone’s foot off?!”

“Ah, uh… okay, okay!” Kaito yelped as he heard Iruma scream, letting go of the pistol.

“Ahh!” Hoshi gasped as Kaito let got, the sudden loss of force making him stumble backwards.

A wet slash was suddenly heard. Hoshi’s body froze, the pistol slipping from his hands and clattering to the ground. His eyes widened, going cross-eyed for a moment as they tried to focus on his forehead, where the blade stuck out. Blood began to seep from the wound, dripping down his forehead, down his nose, and coating his eyes crimson. Hoshi gurgled out, his fingers reaching up and pricking the blade in question, before it slowly unsheathed itself from Hoshi’s skull. The small, tennis-player’s body fell flat on the ground, splashing in blood that formed beneath him.

The room flooded with screams of raw fear as Kiibo withdrew the sword, holding it back up in a fighting stance as he glared down the rest of the students, his clear eyes scanning each and every one of them, taking them in.

“W-What the hell Kiibo?! What the hell are you doing?!” Tenko cried, bringing her arms up defensively in front of her as she began to break away from the panicking group of students.

Kiibo looked to the short sword he held, wiping it off with his hand before he said, “Please… forgive me… But Professor Iidabashi… My father… My father needs me… My father is in trouble… He needs me, he needs me… I have… to save him!” Kiibo yelled, rushing forward and plunging his sword towards Tenko. She smirked, and with great agility, was easily able to jump out of the way of Kiibo’s strike.

“It’ll take more to then that to kill me, you rusting machine!” She yelled, running by the pile of weapons and picking up the first thing she could, a bow and arrow.

It then became clear to the rest of the students that this wasn’t going to be resolved peacefully. Everyone began to scramble, picking up whatever weapon they could and beginning to split off, eyeing one other with terror and threatening one another uneasily.

Angie however, couldn’t bring herself to even consider harming her classmates. She waved her small halberd around, trying to catch everyone’s attention as she pleaded from atop a desk, “Guys, please, stop! We can’t we can’t we _can’t_ kill each other! Angie can’t! Angie wants us all to live and walk out of here as friends! It’s what Kaede and Hoshi would want! Please, please stop fighting!” She begged, watching as Tenko and Kiibo continued their duel around the classroom.

“Angie… get down!” Himiko hissed, looking anxiously to the other students, “Yer only making yerself a target!”  

“But H-Himiko… I don’t want my friends to fight… not like this!” Angie sniffled, wiping her eyes with her long, baggy sleeves.

“We’ll figure this out together, okay?” Himiko smiled reassuringly. “Now c’mon, quick, before someone starts shooting at ya!”

“Okay, okay…” Angie said, climbing off the desk carefully and setting herself beside Himiko. In a literal flash, Himiko’s cape began to crackle with energy. Her arm, hidden within her cap, shot up, jabbing Angie in the bare stomach. Her skin began to spark and fizz and Himiko pressed the taser deeper into her stomach, watching the electricity currents ripple against Angie’s skin.

Angie let out a guttural cry of pain, her wide, frightened eyes focusing on Himiko’s sadistic smirk. Himiko pushed Angie down, who began to spasm from the strong electrical blow. From her other hand, a switchblade appeared, and Himiko descended onto Angie, beginning to stab and stab at the paralyzed, helpless girl.

“AHHH! HOLY SHIT!” Kaito screeched, his eyes bulging out of its sockets as he began to wave Hoshi’s pistol to all the students, screaming, “ALL OF YOU BACK UP! GET AWAY FROM ME! D-DON’T KILL ME!”

“KYAAA! STOP WAVING THAT THING AROUND!” Iruma wailed, hiding herself pitifully behind her frying pan.

“SHUT UP!” Kaito roared at her, sweat beating down his face as he pulled the trigger, “JUST SHUT UP!”

Time slowed as Iruma watched the bullet zoom towards her. She was petrified, seeing her life flash before her eyes as the bullet got closer… and closer… and-

“Iruma, MOVE!” Tojou yelled, shoving the shocked girl to the ground.

“T-Tojou, TOJOU NO!” Iruma gasped, reaching for the maid. He hand grabbed her arm and she shared one look, a look of acceptance and relief from Tojou, and pure and utter horror from Iruma. “Tojou… why…?”

“… Take care, Iruma.” Was all Tojou said before the bullet went straight through her neck, burrowing itself into the wall behind them. Tojou fell, limp in Iruma’s arms as her blood began to drench the pink inventor’s uniform. Her eyes were closed, and a small, serene smile was on her face, as if she were at peace with her own death.

“No… Tojou, TOJOU! NO, NOOO!” Iruma screamed, shaking the maid in a desperate attempt to wake her up. Her efforts only resulted in her blood splattering even more on her clothes, spilling and squirting all around her.

“T-Tojou… oh… oh god…. What did I do…?” Kaito whispered, dropping his pistol, sinking to his knees. “No…. no wait, I didn’t mean it… I didn’t for that to happen…”

Iruma looked up past her own tears, focusing on Kaito. She took Tojou’s spear, got up, and began to advance towards Kaito, who was still focused on Tojou’s corpse, mumbling still, “I didn’t kill her… no, I didn’t… that wasn’t… I-Iruma?” He looked up, her name escaping his lips softly.

“B-BASTARD! THIS IS FOR TOJOU!” She screamed in his face as she swung, slapping the spear’s blade against his cheek. He fell over, splayed on the ground as Iruma loomed over him, driving the spear into his head.

As Iruma mercilessly drilled the spear into Kaito’s skull, Saihara remained by Kaede’s side, still gripping her now cold hand. “This can’t be happening…” Saihara whispered, “There’s no way… it’s impossible… Kaede… C’mon, we have to stop everyone from killing each other…” He gently nudged the girl, waiting for a response, but, none came.

“Death is finite. You of all people should know that, Saihara.” The young detective blinked, looking up, and saw Shinguji standing above him, a baseball bat in hand. “Death is what marks the end of one’s story. But with death, comes also, new beginnings.” He sighed, shaking his head, “I didn’t want it to come to this… But, this story, seems to have taken a dark turn… Forgive me, Saihara. But my story will not end here!” He raised the bat above Saihara’s head. Saihara clutched Kaede’s hand, closing his eyes.

The sound of an engine revving up made Saihara snap his eyes open, and what he saw… He saw… Shinguji, bat raised above his head… and chainsaw sticking out of his chest. The sharp blades spun rapidly, tearing clothes and flesh, the bits sprinkling Saihara as blood splattered all over. Shinguji gasped out, gurgling, blood beginning to stain his mask as he tried to speak, to scream, to say anything. The bat above his head fell to the side as chainsaw began to rip down, tearing a line down from Shinguji’s chest before exiting his body. Shinguji’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell over, his body nearly in two.

Saihara put a hand to his mouth, but was unable to stop the vomit from rising from his stomach. He threw up right next to Kaede’s corpse, vile spewing from his mouth. His body shook and trembled, weakened as he looked up to the wielder of the chainsaw. “O-Ouma…?”

Ouma stared back at him, eyes cold as he muttered, “I couldn’t let him kill you… I couldn’t! I just… I had to protect you… it was to protect you!” Ouma said insistently, but Saihara could see that Ouma was trying to convince himself more so then Saihara.

“O-Ouma…” Saihara began, starting to shakily get to his feet, but they were interrupted as Tenko’s body flew between them. Both boys jumped backwards, gasping out in shock as her body splattered against the wall, her back torn open by what appeared to be blades. Across the room, Kiibo was panting, shaking Tenko’s blood off his hands. “G-God…” Saihara whispered, beginning to back away from his murderous council members, almost tripping over Tsumigi while he retreated, who was on her knees, hands buried in her face as she wept, crying out,

“Noooo! No please, no, no! I don’t want to die in here, I don’t want to die like this! Please, please someone, save me! Saaave me!” She begged helplessly, crying up at the sky before burying her face again in her hands. She didn’t seem to notice the blood-stained Himiko approaching her from behind, dual wielding her taser and switchblade. The young magician smiled wide as she reached towards her newest prey.

“No, don’t!” Iruma yelled, getting between Himiko and her target. Tsumigi remained oblivious, still weeping on the ground, as Himiko frowned, snarling at the inventor.

“Ya wanna go, ya coward? I can take ya on easy!”

“I won’t… I won’t let you, I can’t let you!” Iruma declared, pointing her spear at Himiko.

“Ha! Bring it on!” Himiko cackled, motioning for Iruma to charge at her.

Iruma let out a battle cry, determination lighting her eyes as she started to charge towards Himiko.

_BRRAP BRRAP BRRAP BRRAP BRRAP!_

A spray of bullets shot out, its range wide as the bullets began digging their way into Iruma, Himiko and Tsumigi. Himiko’s eyes widened at the sudden barrage, dropping both her weapons as she felt each bullet pierce into her back in an endless stream. It was quick and painful as Himiko fell dead on the floor.

Iruma on the other hand, felt the bullets shoot right thought her stomach, her chest, her neck, her face… Blood began to trail from the bullet wounds, as Iruma let out a quiet, wet, noise, before falling face-first, right alongside Himiko’s corpse.

Meanwhile, Tsumigi had the blessing of having most of the bullets aimed at her being taken up by Iruma. _Most_ of them anyways. She had collapsed onto the ground, whimpering and crying out, trying to crawl away, her legs limp and useless behind her, several bleeding streaks staining her skin and socks. “No… No….!” She wailed, spitting blood up as she spoke. “P-Please, p-please spare me… I don’t wanna die…. I don’t wanna die!!”

Gonta stumbled towards Tsumigi, his face drenched in his own tears as he clung to the machine gun for dear life, staring down at the bleeding girl. “Tsumigi…. I… I’m so sorry…” Gonta sniffled, wiping his eyes as he fumbled for words, “T-They were fighting, I-I just, I was going to p-protect you, b-but the gun, the bullets, oh g-god… all those _bullets…_ ” Gonta shook, his huge shoulders shaking in a sob.

“Gonta… p-please don’t… don’t kill me…” Tsumigi whimpered, looking up at him through broken glasses.

“I… I won’t…. I can’t… I can’t…. do this anymore!” Gonta screamed out in anguish, gripping the machine gun closer to himself, “WHAT KIND OF GENTLEMAN AM I?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!? WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?!?” He screamed, his questions fading into the abyss as he sank to his knees. “Please… forgive me… Iruma… Himiko… Tsumigi… I’m so sorry…”

“G-Gonta?” Tsumigi whispered, her hands reaching out to hold him.

Gonta pressed the barrel of the machine gun into his chest, pulling the trigger. A spray of bullets and blood erupted from his back in heaping mess of muscle, cloth and skin.

“G-GONTA!! GONTA!!! NO, GONTA, GONTA!!!” Tsumigi screamed, watching him keel over with a large, wet _thud_. “NO! NOOOO!” Tsumigi screamed, covering her mouth with her blood-stained hands. “Why…. WHY IS THIS HAPPENENING? STOP! STOP THIS! SOMEBODY, STOP THIS!” Tsumigi begged.

“I will end your suffering.” Kiibo whispered, going unnoticed by the grieving cosplayer as he approached her from behind, his short sword raised just above her head.

As Kiibo finished Tsumigi off, Maki and Saihara cowered in the corner of the room, escaping the gore fest that was happening around them.

“I… I can’t do it…” Saihara whispered, looking to Maki. “I can’t kill… I can’t… It’s not what… what Kaede would’ve wanted from me… from all of us…”

“Then we don’t have to.” Maki said firmly, holding his hands in hers. “We don’t need to play this sick game. We can just… give in.”

“G-Give… in?” Saihara repeated, mystified.

Maki nodded, pulling away from him and revealing the revolver,

. “… No. No I can’t… I can’t bring myself to just… shoot myself…” Saihara gasped, shaking his head. “I… I could never…”

“Then… I will… I’ll do you… and then I’ll finish myself… alright?” Maki said slowly, offering a hesitant smile to the detective.

“You… You would really do that…? Saihara asked, dark eyes widening.

“Of course… I’d… do anything, for you.” Maki murmured, her cheeks turning red.

“M-Maki…” Saihara mumbled, his words lost to him.

“… We should do this quick. No point in waiting, especially with the numbers dwindling here.”

“R-Right.” Saihara nodded, beginning to feel his chest tighten as Maki shakily pointed the revolver at him. “Maki… Thank you.” Saihara whispered, “I’ll find you… Kaede… all of you guys… in whatever happens to us after this…” He closed his eyes, taking slow breathes, preparing himself for the end.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Maki smiled sadly, gritting her teeth and shaking her head as she pressed the barrel against his forehead and closed her eyes.

_BAM!_

Maki didn’t dare open her eyes, not wanting to see Saihara’s corpse before her. She just listened to the wet thud of his corpse as it made contact with the ground. She let out a shaky breath, the revolver trembling in her hands as started to bring it up to her own head, readying herself to join Saihara.

“SAIHARA! NO! SAIHARA! SAAAAIHARA!”

Maki had no time to react as the chainsaw made contact with her neck, cleanly cutting through bone and skin.

Ouma watched as Maki’s head rolled onto the ground, right next to Saihara’s corpse. “Saihara… I… I’m sorry… I couldn’t save you in time… dammit…. DAMMIT!”

“OUMA! H-HELP!” Amami screamed. Amami grunted, wrestling with Kiibo, trying to keep his sword at bay as he continued countering with his metal pipe, barely making it in time to deflect Kiibo’s attack. Amami was breathing heavy, sweat dripping from his face as he was decorated in blood splatters, small cuts nicking his body and tears in his jeans and shirt.

“I-I GOT YOU AMAMI! H-HOLD ON!” Ouma screamed, charging forwards, the chainsaw revved up and ready to slice. Kiibo methodically pushed Amami away with his sword and turned to face Ouma, deftly dodging out of the way as Ouma tried to bring chainsaw down on the robots head.

“You can’t beat me. Give up.” Kiibo hissed out, beginning his assault on Ouma. The sword in his hand blurred with speed in a quick flurry. Ouma gasped, feeling the blade slice at his side before he hopped backwards, barely avoiding Kiibo’s blows as he continued to press forward, forcing Ouma into the corner of the classroom. Once cornered, Kiibo knew that it would be easy pickings for him, and then, all that remained would be…

“TAKE THIS!” Amami screeched. Kiibo tried to spin around to counter whatever Amami had planned, but it was too late. Amami shot the flare gun right into Kiibo’s eyes, the bullet lighting up and burning on the robot’s face.

“GAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!!!” Kiibo let out a feral scream of pain as he stopped his attacks, trying to pry and pull the heated material from off his face. “H-HELP! IT’S BURNING INTO ME!! HELP!!! HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!” Kiibo screeched as the smell of burning metal start to emanate from him.

Ouma took the opportunity, and began to drive the chainsaw into Kiibo’s back, metal grinding against metal as sparks began to fly.

“Ouma… let me.” Amami whispered, pulling out from the weapon’s pile…. A flamethrower.

“H-Holy shit… A-Amami…” Ouma gasped, taking a step back.

“… Sorry Kiibo.” Amami bowed his head to the burning robot before flicking the flamethrower own.

Flames quickly began to lap at the robot’s skin, causing metal to begin to sag and melt. Kiibo wailed out, his hands frantically trying to fan the flames, but Amami pressed on, spewing more and more fire onto the robot. Eventually, Kiibo was completely doused in flames, his entire body melting into a gooey, metal hunk. Kiibo continued to scream against his fate, his hands reaching out, as if he expected someone to pull him out.

“P-Professor… Iidabashi… I’m… so…rry…”

Ouma and Amami watched as the fire ate Kiibo up, the metal melting away in the flames. The fire slowly began to spread across the room, desks and corpse’s alike beginning to blaze.

“We… we did it…” Amami sputtered out, wiping the blood and tears from his face. He watched the flames begin to devour the classroom. He dropped the flamethrower, trying not to hurl or fall to his knees at the sight of despair, at the smell of burning flesh and rotting blood, trying not to think that his entire council… they were all dead, well, everyone except himself and-

_BAM!_

Amami blinked, feeling… something wet… on his chest…? He peered down, was… was that _his_ blood bleeding through his shirt…? Was that… a bullet hole in his shirt…? Was… was that noise, a gunshot? He… he could feel pain, faintly, but the shock overrode his senses. There was only one other person who could’ve fire that shot.

Amami slowly turned, his eyes searching for Ouma.

“Ou…ma?” His hand reached out for the boy.

_BAM!_

Ouma watched as the bullet went clean through Amami’s skull. The taller boy’s body recoiled backwards, flying through the air before landing in the liquid, flaming metal that was Kiibo’s remains. Ouma watched as Amami was devoured by the flames.

“Ha…. Ahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!” Ouma threw his head back, dropping all weapons he had as he leaned against the teacher’s podium, clutching to it so he didn’t fall during his fit of laughter. He had won, he had _survived_! Against all odd, he had survived and won this stupid, insipid game! He cackled as fire crackled around him and smoke began to fog up the room. Ouma looked to all the firer and corpses, his eyes trailing to where Amami had fallen… Where he had….

“No! No… you won, it doesn’t matter Ouma… Amami was just going to kill you anyways… just… get out of here…” Ouma slapped his cheeks, trying not to think of the betrayal, of Amami’s shocked eyes, his mouth opening, trying to speak, but the words… lost… forever… He felt the ache in his hear, growing stronger, threatening to burst from his chest… “Stop thinking Ouma… just… get out of… here…”

Ouma froze. In the doorway, it was… him again. The man with the black, overflowing hair, and the glowing red eyes. He stared at Ouma blankly, before shrugging.

“Congratulations.” He said tonelessly, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

The sound of a lock clicking in place was all that Ouma needed before he ran straight to the door, trying the doorknob, but to no avail.

The bastard had locked him in.

“NO! NO! YOU FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH! LET ME OUT!! LEMME OUT!!!” Ouma screamed, pounding his fists into the door. _The chainsaw! I can use that to get out of here!_ Ouma realized, and turned around to fetch it.

But, fire had already blocked his path, beginning to envelop the pile of weapons. _No…. NO!_

As the flames began to corner Ouma, the Supreme Ruler let out a desperate, final wail as he spent his last moments trying to pry the door open.

And all the while, the two sisters of despair watched as the classroom that held the Student Council Killing game burned away into nothing. 


	56. The Queens of Despair and Their Robot Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompy: Su where Maki is the mastermind, the order to 'win', infect a virus/hack to Kiibo to kill all the survivors, then Maki let alive Kiibo because she like him and is more exciting to see how kills more people and causing despair, so she sent Kiibo to a place to starting a new killing game. / mastermind kaede x maki

##  **The Queens of Despair and Their Robot Pet**

**[LOADING… PLEASE WAIT…]**

**[REGAINING ACCESS TO ALL SYSTEMS…]**

**[UNABLE TO ACCESS MISSING DATA ARCHIVE]**

**[VIRUS DETECTED. ATTEMPTING TO LOCATE AND PURGE… LOCATING… LOCATING… LOCATING…]**

**[THREAT UNLOCATED. CONSULT PROFESSOR IIDABASHI FOR ASSISTANCE]**

**[NOW ATTEMPTING TO GO ONLINE… STANDBY… LOADING…]**

Kiibo gasped, collapsing onto his knees as he regained control of his body. He didn’t really understand what was happening, one minute he was talking to Maki, the next minute, everything went dark. He felt as though he was in sleep mode for the longest of times, and as he consulted his data, he realized that it had been a full three hours since his forced shutdown. _Strange… what is going- GUH?!?_

Kiibo jumped up to his feet, backing up as he saw… he saw _it._

At his feet… indistinguishable piles of red mush, sizzling before him. The burnt smell of rotting flesh flooded his aroma detectors, overloading him for just a moment as he tried to analyze the rot before him. There… he saw, underneath the pile of gore, shards of glass and broken goggle frames remained. _I-Iruma…? What? Is this… no, it’s… its showing up as her…. No…. No!_

Kiibo jumped to his feet, starting to back away from the incinerated pile that was supposedly once the lively genius, Iruma. He felt himself begin to whimper as he looked around the room and realize that Iruma wasn’t the only pile of remains… no… there was… so much gore, guts, bits of clothes scattered around, organs splayed and splattered all over the walls, ceiling and floor, long entrails hanging from high places…. _What… What happened here?!? Who did this?!? And why am I the only one who remains…?_

“Hmph.”

The small grunt made Kiibo spin on his heels, raising his hand up, charging his hand cannon… but… his hand cannon, it was out of energy! And… why were his hands… coated crimson…?

“There’s no use fighting Kiibo, you ran out steam a while ago… Think it was when you were dealing with Shinguji…? No… was it Tojou?” From the shadows of the room, Maki Harukawa stepped forward, seemingly untouched by the room’s violence, her clothes clean, her skin bearing no scratches, bruises or blood. She looked to Kiibo with a bored expression, turning her head slightly as she called out to the darkness behind her, “Hey, Kaede, was it Shinguji or Tojou? I can’t remember.”

“It was Angie!” Kaede sighed, rolling her eyes as she appeared as well, walking to Maki’s side and leaning on her. “As he finished off Angie is when his hand cannon depleted! C’mon Maki, weren’t you paying attention at all?”

“Not really… I mean, it was okay… but, I feel like it wasn’t despairing enough for me.” Maki shrugged, “I was really looking forward to the mutual killing game but… seems like we just, fell back into our old habit of killing again.” Maki took one of her pigtails and began twirling the hair between her fingers. “It’s a shame too… After all the thought we put into it… We ended up using Kiibo again… How despairing boring…”

“ _Boring?_ Maki, c’mon, you have to admit that it was kind of fun!” Kaede laughed, elbowing her. “I mean, Tsumigi especially was pretty pathetic, begging for her life as she was bleeding out! Oh and when Kiibo’s power depleted there, how he had to use that pipe?” Kaede picked up the pip in question, still coated and dripping crimson. She spun it around with it for a moment, before suddenly swinging it towards Maki’s head. Maki deftly dodged, still looking unfazed and not amused as she responded,

“I suppose… Maybe it wasn’t that bad.” Maki admitted begrudgingly, looking quite pouty.

“Ha! See? I told you to trust me, Maki.” Kaede smiled to the girl, putting her arm around her waist and planting a small kiss on her cheek. Maki squirmed as Kaede kissed her, turning her away from the pianist so she wouldn’t see the growing smile and faint blush on her face.

“…” Kiibo’s mind was racing. The moment he saw blood on his hand, he had already reach the conclusion to the mystery of what had happened. But… even still, he couldn’t…. he just _couldn’t believe…_ And… Kaede, Maki… the way they spoke nonchalantly of this, the dullness in their eyes, their sadistic smiles that they exchanged… _No… It cannot be… No… I… they… I didn’t… do this but… they…_

“‘ _I didn’t do this. This wasn’t me. This has happened before? How could you?_ ’ Blah blah blah… Right Kiibo?”  Maki’s bored stare went right through him. Kiibo opened his mouth to speak, but… no words could come out. His body was stiff, rigid as he processed the unbelievable information before him…. Because… there was just _no way…_

“You’re so despairingly predictable Kiibo!” Kaede groaned, her voice exasperated as she pulled Maki closer against her side, pressing against the girl. “I could never do something like that! They were my classmates! How did you gain control of me? What did you do to my professor? Why-”

“What… did you do to my professor…?” Kiibo repeated, his voice barely audible. _He is… outsides of this school, is he not? We were trapped in here, away from out family and loved ones… so… there’s no way…. There’s no way anything has happened to them, right? It should be impossible! But…_

Kaede smirked, “Heh, it’s always fun to see you break down over that old sad sack, the despair of when you find out, every time it’s always been a bit different…Ahh… It’s just so….!” Kaede hugged herself, beginning to squirm as she pressed her legs together and let out a high squeal.

“Kaede, I’m afraid we don’t have time.” Maki interrupted. “Besides, I got bored of that. Can we just put him away and continue on to our next project? I really wanted to try this mutual killing game…”

“W-Wait! My professor! What happened to him?!” Kiibo demanded, raising his fists up as his core began to flare and heat up, energy running through every circuit in his system. “I demand you to tell me, now!”

“We’ll try the killing game next time, okay? I promise!” Kaede sang out, taking Maki’s hands into her own, completely ignoring Kiibo.

“Hmm… fine. I’ll keep you to it then.”

“WHAT HAPPENED TO PROFESSOR IIDABASHI?!” Kiibo screeched desperately, demanding once more as he started to march towards the two girls, directing every last bit of power that he had into all offensive applications that he could muster.

Maki huffed, annoyed as she pulled out a controller. “Alright, enough out of you. Go to sleep little one.” Kiibo could hear buttons being tapped, and suddenly, he felt his body slow, as if swimming in water. His joints began to lock up, one by one, as he felt his energy that he had quickly summoned up, dissipate in an instant. An alarm rang in his mind, that it was time to go back to sleep mode once more.

“N-No! NO! S-Stop… this… now….” Kiibo gasped, the power in his speech box shutting down as he could no longer form words. He began to fall, collapsing to his knees as every part of him began to shut down. Maki and Kaede walked towards him, looming over him. Kaede smirked, her arms crossed while Maki looking as disinterested as ever, continuing to twirl her hair as she asked Kaede,

“It’ll be a pain to wipe his memories again… can you do it this time? I’ll cook dinner if you do.”

“Oh, really? I really love your baking Maki… can you make those sugar cookies again?” Kaede asked, her voice hopeful. “I know, I forgot last time to take them out of the oven but…”

Maki rolled her eyes, “Honestly… you’re like a kid sometimes… fine, okay.”

“Ah! Thank you Maki! I’ll make it up to you later!” Kaede laughed, pulling Maki into a strong hug, despite the other girl’s grumbled protests.

Kiibo stared up at them, watching, horror clear on his face before his vision blacked out, power to his eyes cut off as well. As the power faded from his body, all he could hope to do, was pray that if this were to ever happen again… That Kiibo himself could do something to stop these two girls of despair… provided that he could remember in time… before it repeated itself, all over again, in a cycle of never-ending despair…

 


	57. Just One More Time (cont. of To Rekindle Your Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: someone tries to poison ouma but ends up blinding him instead
> 
> Warning: Bloody blood yuck stuff and vague drug stuff because I don’t know much about drugs >.>;;

##  **Just One More Time**

Ouma _hated_ everything Amami did in order to ‘help’ him.

Ouma had begrudgingly agreed to let Amami assist him in his ‘problem’. He didn’t really consider it a problem though, not a big one anyways. Yes the side-effects were undesirable, but dulled down the pain considerably. It had been so long since Ouma had a good night’s sleep, it’s been so long since Ouma genuinely laughed at things anymore, it’d been so long since Ouma felt… less tired of being alive. Going through the motions of day-to-day life was boring, and putting your duties as a Supreme Ruler on top of that was stressful. It was an excruciating routine and stress and nothingness, stress and nothingness, over and over again… Ouma had to do something to escape that vicious cycle, he had to, he _needed_ to!

The drugs… were an escape. A bad one, yes, Ouma realized, but _who cares?_ He was only hurting himself, and, in a mutual killing game, he figured that the other students wouldn’t give a shit if he indulged himself, just, just for a while… He never expected Amami, of all people, to be the one to ‘try’ to help him.

But Amami was of no help to Ouma, not in the slightest. The first thing that idiot did next morning, was _tell every one of Ouma’s activities._ Ouma had never been more humiliated and embarrassed in his life as he sat there and received pitying stares by strangers. How _dare_ they look down on him, the Supreme Ruler! They should cower in fear when his name is uttered, not look at him like a lost child… It just, it made him feel so meek, so helpless… _That’s the reason I took those drugs in the first place, to not feel like this! Ugh!_

Then other students had assigned one person to keep an eye on the nurse’s office, for Ouma’s sake, they said, so that if he was tempted, they could just, shoo him away! _What am I, an animal that needs to be kept in check? How dare they do this to me!_ But Ouma complied, not wanting to make a scene. He just kept up the fake smile and agreed, so that it would be over with faster.

Finally, they had assigned someone to keep watch of Ouma, every day, just in case the devious ruler tried to pull something. _So now I can’t even be trusted to be alone… I don’t understand. What’s the big deal about? It’s not like I overdosed and died… I mean… I just barely… did… Still! I didn’t! Ugh!!_

“Hey, Ouma, you okay?” Tojou asked, continuing to sweep up the library. “You’re really tearing into that book there.”

“Huh?” Ouma blinked, looking to the book in his hands. The page was crinkled and beginning to rip under the pressure that Ouma was exerting on it. “Oh… oops. Sorry, it’s just… ugh!” Ouma threw his hands in the air, clearly annoyed. Tojou didn’t seem fazed though. Ever since Ouma had gone clean, he had been extremely irritable, snapping at the smallest of things, to Hoshi leaving his racquet on Ouma’s seat by accident to anything Angie did, for her high energy and loud, squeaky voice grated on Ouma.

“Do you need a nap or just some rest?” Tojou asked, not looking up from her task.

“Pfft, what am I, Maki’s schoolchildren? No, I don’t need a nap! I just… this is so stupid! I don’t need a babysitter! I can take care of my goddamn self!” Ouma hissed, throwing the book aside and lying on the couch, kicking his feet in the air and beginning to throw off all the pillows in a small fit of rage.

Tojou sighed, walking over and beginning to clean up Ouma’s mess. “I’m sure you can, but until we can trust you again… I’m afraid it’s going to be like this.”

“Well screw this!” Ouma yelled, jumping to his feet, “I just… I’m just so _tired,_ Tojou… This is just exhausting…” As quickly as his burst of energy came, it went away, the fire in him extinguished as he sat back down.  “I’m just so… done with everything…”

Tojou watched as Ouma laid himself down on the couch, closing his eyes and sighing. “… Ouma, if I were to help you, just once, could you do me the favour of just, calming yourself down, just for a moment?”

“… What?” Ouma opened his eyes, looking to her.

“Ouma, I’m sure you’ve picked up on this… but I’m tired of taking care of you. I’m tired of the extra trouble you’ve caused us. We have enough worries as is with Monokuma around and you’re not making anything better.”

Her words were like swords, cutting through Ouma and slicing him open. He knew that this was all a waste of time and they shouldn’t bother with him, but to hear someone actually say it to his face… out loud… It was different than him telling it to himself. _But Amami said… he didn’t mind. He said… that this wasn’t a problem for him, that wanted to care about me… that wasn’t a lie, right?_

. _.. What if it was… a white lie? A lie of kindness to fool me… Did I just fall for a white lie?_ The thought deeper than any self-inflicted wound Ouma could ever do. _Why… do I even care anyways if he lied? I don’t even like his help! I don’t need his help! I don’t! … Right?_

 He could only stare at Tojou, speechless, as she continued, “I know you’re going through withdrawal… which is why, I found us a mutual agreement. I’ll sneak you some of what you want, and in exchange, do what you do best, and lie. Pretend you’re getting better so we can stop taking care of you. Is that fair?”

Ouma said nothing, watching Tojou carefully. _This… had to be a trick, right? She wouldn’t just-_

From her pocket, she pulled out a pharmaceutical bottle. She shook it, and Ouma could hear the _clatter clatter_ from all the shaking. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I took a nice variety.” She crouched down, meeting Ouma at eye-level as she waved the bottle slowly in his face. “You need this, right Ouma? Otherwise… how are you going to feel good?” She seemed to smirk, and as she spoke, weaving her words silkily, Ouma was enraptured, listening helplessly as she spoke,

“You need this Ouma. I understand, you know? You’re powerless here, despite being Supreme Ruler. How does it feel, being stuck here, in a place where you’re chances of survival diminish with each passing minute? How does it feel losing the leadership position to Kaede, a peasant, as you’d say, compared to you, a god among men? It must feel pretty miserable for someone like you, huh?” She waved the bottle again in his face, saying slowly, “Wouldn’t you like, for just a moment… to forget all of your despair?”

“ _Ouma… let me help you rid you of your despair.” Amami said, relaxed smile resting on his lips._

_But… I can’t…. I can’t just… forget my despair… I just… just for a little while, I want to feel good… Just one more time._

_Just one more time, okay, Amami?_

“Y-Yes…” Ouma breathed in resonse to Tojou, scarcely realizing the tears on his face, “G-God… yes…”

“Then… go ahead. You deserve to be happy, Ouma.” Tojou placed the bottle in his hands.

The moment after that, was a blur. Ouma didn’t think twice as he popped off the lid and began pouring the contents out. He didn’t notice how blurred his vision got with tears as his shaky and frantic hands began to sort through the pile. There was only one thought in his mind at the moment, _feeling good._ That’s all he needed, that’s all he wanted as he started to take in as much as he could, not bothering to pick and choose. He just had to get her words, her voice, out of his head. He couldn’t bear to listen any longer, to see his failures, to breathe knowing that he fucked up again and again…. He just needed an escape. He just wanted to be free, for just even a fleeting moment.

He closed his eyes, sighing as he lay back down on the couch. He could hear Tojou’s voice floating in the back of his head, but he ignored it, letting the soft, warm, buzz, take him. His mind began to clear and his darkened thoughts started to melt away as nothing but total serene silence flooded his mind. He felt as if he were floating, and if he reached up, maybe he could touch the clouds, fluffy and soft between his fingers, like cotton candy. He could open his mouth, just tasting the sweet-

Blood. He… tasted blood? Ouma gasped, but no air came in or out of his lungs, just a gurgling spit foaming from his mouth. Ouma opened his eyes, putting a finger to his lips. Crimson nicked his fingertips as Ouma began to find it harder and harder to breathe, the blooding beginning to flood his throat.

_I’m choking on my own blood?!?_

Ouma tried to sit up and move, but his limbs were numb, as if they were hacked away. He couldn’t feel them, he couldn’t feel anything! It was like he was sleeping but wide away, fully conscious as the blood continued to rise from his throat, flooding his mouth and overflowing, spilling from his mouth and running down his face, his neck,, marking his skin.

Terror seized Ouma as he lay there, helpless, choking, immobilised, dying. He was _dying._ And he couldn’t do a goddam thing to help himself, he could only lay there like a broken doll!

This was an experience Ouma wouldn’t even wish on his greatest enemies. 

_No! Not like this, anyway but like this! I don’t want this, no! No! No I don’t want this! Not anymore! I don’t want to die! Not like this! No!_

Everything was chaos around Ouma. Slow and blurry, as if under the sea, Ouma could barely make out what was around him anymore. Was Tojou still there? Who was screaming? He was yelling? Someone was running… the smell of blood was so overpowering… No, it was his blood, this was all him… this was all… his fault…

_“…ma! Hang…. There! We’ll…. You! Ou…! Ouma!”_

* * *

Darkness surrounded Ouma. He wasn’t sure if this was heaven, or hell, if he was just dead awaiting judgement or maybe just trapped in purgatory. He had been like this, for a while, just, lying down, sating up into the pitch black void. It felt as though he were on a bed, a pillow just below his head, but… It didn’t feel right. He could still taste the air on his tongue, he could feel the folds of fabric underneath his fingers… But… If he was dead… then…. Something was definitely wrong. _What’s… going on…?_

“Ouma…? You’re awake?!” Footfall approached him, running just to his side. Ouma frowned, squinting, trying to see past the darkness. But… there was no sign of anything, not even a faint silhouette for Ouma to grasp at. There was… nothing but the noise, the taste, the feeling and the smells around him.

“Hey, Ouma… hey!” Someone grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. _No… that’s Amami! Amami? Where… is he though?_ If Amami was shaking his shoulders, then, he would be able to see Amami in front of him… right? Hesitantly, Ouma stretched his hand forward. His hand made contact with soft fabric, and he heard Amami let out a loose chuckle. “What’s with that Ouma…? Are you alright?”

“I… can’t see.” Ouma realized, his hand trailing up. Soft cloth turned to warm skin, and Ouma imagined his fingers trailing up Amami’s neck.

“O-Ouma? Hey, what are you…? Can’t… see?” Amami words were slow, confused.

“I… I can’t see you. I’m not dead, right? Not if you’re here… but… if you’re here… and I can’t see…” Ouma frowned, his lip trembling. “I… remember….”

The drug cocktail. Tojou. Her hand placing it in his. Floating in the air. The blood in his throat, bubbling. The white noise around him. Darkness.

It was… nothing but darkness now.

“We… found you, with Tojou. Gonta restrained her, and Kiibo and Maki tried their best to save you…” Amami’s voice was trembling as he spoke, and beneath his fingers, Ouma could feel goose bumps on his skin. “It was horrible, there was so much blood… we thought you weren’t going to make it… but… somehow… they saved you…”

“Except, now I’m blind.” Ouma finished his sentence, pulling his hand away from Amami to brush his own cheeks, his fingers just below his eyes.

“… Yeah.” Amami whispered. “Oh… god… Ouma… I’m sorry.” Amami’s voice cracked, and Ouma swore he heard a sob stuck in his throat. “I promised you… I’d _help_ you, but now, instead, instead you’re worse off! You can’t even see anymore! I… I’m sorry Ouma… I’m so sorry…” Amami sputtered.

“It’s… not your fault.” Ouma mumbled, his voice distant as he tried to let the news of his sudden blindness sink in. “It’s mine. I’m the one who just… needed it again, even just for a moment. I just, wanted to feel good. I… I gave in. I… I… God… I don’t know…” Ouma laughed uneasily, running a hand through his hair. “What am I going to do? How am I going to…? God, how am I even going to survive here? I’m easy pickings now, the next time some decides to murder one of us.”

Ouma felt his hand being pulled away from his hair, and found it clapped in between Amami’s.  “I… don’t know what’ll happen next Ouma… I… don’t even know what to do now, to help you…” He trailed off, his voice hoarse.

“That’s fine.” Ouma said softly “I don’t know what to do either.”

They both stayed silent for a moment, Amami’s hands clasped against Ouma’s, trying to figure out what to do in this hellish situation.

“But… whatever happens to me next… just, stay by my side, alright?” Ouma asked quietly, “I… I know I haven’t shown it… but… I appreciate your help. I mean… I hate it… I’ll probably hate it even more now that I’m… like this… but… I really did appreciate it…”

“Of course Ouma. I’ll help you.” Amami said quickly, sniffling.

“… You know what’s the worst though, about this whole… blindness thing?”

“Hmm? W-What?”

Ouma cracked a small smile.“I can’t see your stupid face in tears… Hehe.”


	58. Just Because I Care (cont. of To Rekindle Your Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'To Rekindle Your Hope'.

##  **Just Because I Care**

Amami usually knew what to do in most situations. He was skilled in keeping calm and having a cool-head in even the tensest of situations.  It was a skill that Amami prided himself him, something that made him certain that it probably had something to do with whatever his talent may be…

But even he didn’t know what to make of all the faded scars the caked Ouma’s body.

It wasn’t as if Amami had any reason to confront Ouma about them… No, it wasn’t his place to just ask Ouma where and how did he receive so many, but at the same time… was he just supposed to silently carry that knowledge? Shouldn’t he try to help Ouma with whatever it is that’s hurting him?

_“Do, NOT, tell anyone, what you saw… Or I’ll fucking kill you.”_

Maybe it was for the best that he said nothing… the last words spoken between them were a threat, and the way venom dripping from each syllable… yeah, that was something Amami shouldn’t deal with.

Even so, things between the two of them were strained, noticeably so. Amami was pretty sure that no matter how much Ouma denied and avoided him, it was clear to everyone else that something was up.

“So, you and Amami having yerselves a lovers quarrel?” Himiko teased over breakfast, sitting by Ouma and Angie. Amami, who was at the adjacent table with Kaede and Saihara, couldn’t help but start to eavesdrop.

“Eh? A… _lover’s_ quarrel? Whatever gave you that stupid idea?” Ouma asked, annoyed as he tried to focus on his cereal.

“Well I mean, yer always sharing looks, like, real nasty ones.”

“Oh yeah!” Angie piped in, “Very scary and angry! What’s with that??”

“It’s nothing!” Ouma snapped, pointing his nose in the air as he declared, “He’s just a stupid idiot that gets on my nerves!”

“A stupid idiot… wow, that’s redundant.” Himiko snickered.

“Silence, you plebeian!” Ouma huffed, annoyed as he shoved cereal down his maw.

But the two girls continued to laugh at him. Ouma’s face had started to go red as he began to yell at the girls making fun of him, completely disregarding his cereal as he threw his arms up and began his small tantrum. Amami quietly chuckled to himself at the scene, amused as Ouma’s cheeks flared red and his small hands balled into fists as he hopped from side to side, as if that would emphasise whatever point he was making. _He can be pretty cute sometimes, heh, but everyone here knows that he’s all bark and no bite, hehe… But… then, who would want to hurt such a harmless kid?_

The question baffled Amami, and he stopped eating for a second so he could reflect on it. _Who would hurt a kid like that, and as badly like that? What kind of sick, twisted fuck gets off on hurting kids like Ouma? Yeah he’s self-absorbed, rude, and constantly lies, but… no one deserves that, no one deserves to bear all those scars like Ouma has…_

“A-Amami? H-Hey, you’re bleeding!”

Amami blinked, before wincing and pulling his nails out of his skin. He didn’t even realize that his nails were digging into his skin until Kaede had brought his attention to it. “Oh… huh. So I am.” Amami said, shrugging as he wiped the blood of with a napkin.

“A-Are you alright? Why did you do that?” Kaede asked, perplexed.

“Just thought of something that upset me is all.” Amami replied coolly, throwing the napkin away.

“Didn’t think you the type to get so upset you’d rip your skin up.” Saihara commented, drinking his juice.

“I didn’t either.”

“RAAAWRGH!” A sudden, playful roar made everyone turn to Angie, who had gotten up and onto the table. She wore her yellow coat loosely, the sleeves hanging over her hangs and dangling form side-to-side as she waved around, walking like a raptor with her arms tucked in and her head pointing up, snapping her jaws and clicking her teeth together.

“STOP THAT! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?!” Ouma yelled, pointing to Angie and then to the ground dramatically, “I ORDER YOU! GET DOWN!”

“Make me!” Angie laughed, sticking her tongue out as she stomped on the table and continue to go “Raaawwwwrgh!”

“H-Hey! Angie, watch out!” Himiko yelled, her eyes widening as Ouma’s bowl of cereal tipped and swayed as the table shook with Angie’s stomps. But Himiko’s warning came too late, and Angie’s shoe collided with the bowl, the milk and cereal bits splattering all over Ouma’s shirt and scarf.

“Gaaah!” Ouma yelped, recoiling as he was doused in milk.

“Oh, oh no! Angie’s sorry! Oh, Angie’s so so sooooo sorry!” Angie hopped off the table, her eyes round as she approached Ouma, taking her jacket off and wielding it like a towel. She began to scamper towards Ouma, babbling, “Here, I’ll clean you off, just stay still!”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Ouma screeched in a panic, slapping Angie’s coat out of her hands, backing away from her.

The room grew quiet, all except for Ouma’s crazed pants, quivering as his own eyes grew big. Everyone was staring at him, shocked into silence. Angie whimpered, holding back tears as Himiko put her hand on her back, pulling her into a protective hold as she glared at Ouma. “Hey! What’s yer problem? She was just trying to help you out!”

Ouma stared back, his mouth still hanging open, his lips trying to move and form words, but, none came out.

Before Amami knew it, he was standing up and getting in between Himiko, Angie and Ouma, raising his hands as he said, “Aha! Seems like you hit a nerve there!”

“Wha-?” Ouma began to open his mouth, glaring at Amami, but Amami quickly cut him off, saying,

“Ouma told me once of a story, of a servant who once served him milk, but the servant actually turned out to be an assassin! Haha, seems like you reminded him of that horrible memory! Sorry about that!” Amami flashed a smile as he said to Ouma, “Come on now, let’s go get you cleaned off.”

Ouma looked at him for a moment through narrowed eyes before nodding slowly. “Okay…”

Amami smiled, motioning for Ouma to follow as they both quickly walked out of the room. Everyone was still staring, now utterly confused as Amami gave them all one final waved before shutting the door behind him, sighing. “Well, that was close, huh?”

“What… what are you doing?” Ouma hissed, still dripping milk as he looked coldly at Amami. “What’s your game here?”

“No game. Just thought you needed help.” Amami explained, “Is that so wrong?”

“Y-Yes! Especially because you saw…. You saw me…” Ouma muttered, backing away. “What… what do you want? You want something because you saved my ass back there right? What, do I owe you an explanation since you saved me? Do I spill my tragic backstory to you? Do I cry my heart out as you hug me?” Ouma sneered, keeping his distance from Amami.

“No.” Amami said, tipping his head to the side. “I just wanted to help you Ouma. Sometimes, people do nice things… because they’re nice.”

“…” Ouma glared at him, head bobbing up and down as if trying to get a read on him. “You… you really mean it?”

Amami nodded, “Yeah, I do. It’s none of my business how you got your scars Ouma. But I… I just wanted to help you.”

“Why, because you pity me?” Ouma snapped.

“No…. because I care about you.”

Ouma blinked, his face like a lost puppy as all the aggression in his stance disappeared, his muscles relaxing as he just gave Amami a confused look. “You… you make no sense… you know?”

Amami smiled, “Well, I have been said to be quite the mystery.”

Ouma scoffed, “Whatever, keep telling yourself that.” He looked away, raising his scarf over his mouth as he bit out the words, “… Thanks. For… helping me, and… not telling anyone about the scars…”

“Don’t mention it.” Amami said, “If you ever need help with anything… just tell me, alright?”

“Heh, to rely on a flea such as yourself… I… might consider it.” Ouma muttered.

Amami chuckled. Ouma may have been hurt in the past, but, with Amami around, Amami liked to think that maybe he could help prevent anything more from hurting Ouma.

 


	59. Your Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write about Ki-bo and Kaito being buddies (maybe with some romantic feelings hanging in the air?), where Ki-bo is kinda looking up to Kaito and really admires and trusts him. While Kaito really likes him aswell and might even have a crush on the robot, he decides to abuse that trust and kills the robot.

##  **Your Passion**

Being raised by his protective father figure, Professor Iidabashi, Kiibo never really interacted with other people. Professor Iidabashi had always preached that it wasn’t safe and that there were those who would just exploit and abuse his trust, but Kiibo still longed for human interaction. Watching clips and listening to shows made by humans, for humans, about humans, was just one thing, but actually interacting with a human? That was an experience Kiibo longed for.

So, being enrolled into an academy of not only other humans, but SHSL students? Talk about a dream come true! Too bad that academy had to be The Academy for Gifted Prisoners, where a mutual killing game was being hosted.

Nonetheless, Kiibo was confident that killings wouldn’t occur during their stay at the academy. It was absurd that they were going to kill one another ‘for the sake of despair’, as Monokuma would say. Ha! Despair? What an illogical thing someone would murder another person over. Kiibo sure wasn’t the sort of robot to kill over despair! And all these other SHSL students probably wouldn’t either! Truly, Monokuma’s plan seemed destined to fail.

Besides, Kiibo had already made quick acquaintances with all the students here. Especially with the SHSL Astronaut, Kaito Momota. The astronaut had quickly taken interest in Kiibo, gushing over how he was, indeed, a robot. Kiibo, very prideful of his background, began to enlighten Kaito of his robotic nature, going through his super advanced AI to his enhanced senses. In return, Kaito began to talk of space, of stars and moons and distant galaxies man only dared to travel too. The passion as he spoke, the way his eyes sparkled just like the stars he spoke about… It was that passion that began the allure for Kiibo towards Kaito.

Pretty soon, the pair became close, spending their free-time with one another, talking of the latest advancements in robotics to what sort of like lives beyond their solar system. Only Kiibo could keep up with Kaito’s fast and eager speech and chip in when Kaito began to recite all the different constellations in the sky. And only Kaito could stay and listen for hours on end as Kiibo spoke passionately about his professor and the future in robotics technology. Every day with Kaito made being a captive in this school much more bearable.

And today was no different. Kiibo was eager to talk to Kaito after Monokuma made his big morning speech, something about motives or one another, Kiibo didn’t bother to listen to closely. He has recording features after all, he’d listen to it later. He was much more interest in meeting up with Kaito for the day, his mind already brimming with questions about aliens and space crafts.

“Kaito! Greetings!” Kiibo said as he swung the door to the rec room open.

“Huh? Oh… Hey Kiibo.” Kaito greeted back.

Kiibo immediately could sense something was amiss. All of Kaito’s muscles seemed to be full of tension, stiff as he awkwardly waved at the robot. His voice was low in tone, and distant, as if distracted by something unforeseeable to Kiibo. And his voice, it lacked that passion that Kiibo had grown so used to.

_Something is definitely wrong here._

“Kaito, what is wrong?” Kiibo asked, walking towards the astronaut.

“Eh… nothing I guess… I’m just, worried, about being stuck here for the rest of my life…” Kaito mumbled, looking away as he rubbed the back of his head. “It was just a real wake-up call, this morning, being told off by Monokuma and given that shitty motive…”

“Regardless of motives, I don’t believe anyone would kill anyone over anything here.” Kiibo said, sitting next to Kaito and giving him a strong pat on the back. Kaito grunted out in surprise as Kiibo continued to say, “It is foolish to kill for despair, it is just illogical.”

“Yeah, it is…” Kaito sighed, rubbing his back before leaning into the couch, sinking into it. “But, you know Kiibo, humans are… irrational. They aren’t logical. Half the shit we do doesn’t ever make sense, you know?”

“I understand that. Humans are compulsive and unpredictable. But that’s what makes you all so interesting!” Kiibo smiled, “I would never do something without analyzing my situation first, but some humans jump into the heat of things with no second thought whatsoever! Their minds don’t think, they just act and do! That, is what interests me, living without protocol, acting without thought…” Kiibo trailed off, enraptured by the concept.

“Hehehe… you’re so strange Kiibo.” Kaito chuckled.

“I… suppose. Is that bad?”

“What? Oh, no, it’s not, not at all!” Kaito smiled, standing up. He walked next to the fish tank, looking at the small fish that floated around. “It’s just… I like it when you talk about things that are really passionate for you. It’s… just fun to watch a fired-up Kiibo.”

Kiibo blinked, standing up and joining his side. “I think that as well! I mean, about you! You’ve always been so passionate about star systems and dark matter, I really admire it!”

Kaito eyes widen as Kiibo admitted that, and he turned his back to Kiibo, his hands brushing the glass of the fish tank. “You… admire me?” He asked, his voice shocked and distant.

“Of course!” Kiibo beamed, “I look forward to our daily talks every day! You’re the only one who enjoys my speeches on robots anyways, and in return, I’ve downloaded so much information regarding space! You are quite admirable Kaito!”

“Admirable…” Kaito repeated softly, his hand gripping the fish tank.

“Yes, admirable. As stated before… I look up to you. You are an amazing human, Kaito.”

“… No, I’m not.”

Kiibo frowned, tipping his head to the side as Kaito’s voice began to shake. “Excuse me? You… are not?”

“N-No… Kiibo… god.” Kaito ran his free hand through his hair, sighing as he mumbled, “I wish you hadn’t told me that… it would’ve made this hurt less…”

“Hurt? Are you hurting Kaito? Should I go fetch aid?”

“… Forgive me, Kiibo.” Kaito whispered, before he shoved the fish tank right at Kiibo’s face.

Kiibo gasped as the water splashed all over him, drenching him completely. He felt himself begin to spark and sort-circuit, and like a rusting tin man, Kiibo felt his limbs lock in place.

“K-Kaito? W-What is the meaning of this?!” Kiibo asked, directing all his strength into his left leg. The limb slowly began to move, powering up as it tried to reboot itself.

“Kiibo… don’t talk. Please. I don’t want this to be any more worse than it has to be.” Kaito whispered as he disappeared behind Kiibo.  His voice sounded broken, defeated, as Kiibo felt the screws on his back panel begin to loosen.

“Kaito? Are you tinkering with me? That is my back panel! My core can be accessed there, it is a highly sensitive piece that is essential to me! Do not tamper with it!” Kiibo yelled, his left leg starting to slowly rotate.

“… I know Kiibo. You told me this yourself… remember?” Kaito took a deep breath as he removed the panel. “Please… just stop talking Kiibo.”

“Kaito! Stop! Stop it! You might destroy me!!” Kiibo yelled, maximizing all power into both of his arms. The limbs began to spin, unnaturally so, ready to pull and punch at Kaito. “I do not wish to fight you Kaito, please, stop!”

“Kiibo… just, shut up.” Kaito hissed, “Just… please… I have to do this… I have to, okay? I have no choice…. I have no choice, no choice at all…” Kaito whimpered. Kiibo could tell by the way his voice cracked, that there may be tears on the other’s face. _He’s… sad?_

_… This is… but human nature, right? His desire to be free is overriding everything else now…  I see. I do not wish to fight Kaito… so…_

“Kaito… you are… in despair, right?” Kiibo deduced, “And you’re going to… kill me… in despair?”

Kaito said nothing, letting Kiibo’s question linger in the air. Kiibo continued,

“I… I understand then, if your mind is made up.” Kiibo let out a long, soft sigh. “I did not wish to die here… I did not expect you to kill me…”

“I have no choice…” Kaito whimpered again, his voice barely audible as he sniffled.

“I understand.” Kiibo said, matter-of-factly. “Just… do what you must do Kaito.” Kiibo closed his eyes, waiting for the final shutdown.

“W-Wha…? How… How can you be so calm about this?!” Kaito asked, his voice a near-scream his as fingers began to rip at wires.

“Because… if I had to choose who I’d want to escape from this place, by process of elimination, you’d easily be at the top of the list.”

“K-Kiibo…” Kaito sobbed freely, his tears causing the exposed wires to fizzle and spark. “Kiibo… I… I admired you so much Kiibo, god… I meant it all, when I said one day we’d travel in space together… I meant it, I did… Kiibo, I didn’t… I didn’t want to do this… Believe me, I don’t want this!” He cried out, nails digging into machinery.

“It is… fine… I will not… hold… a grudge…” Kiibo could feel his voice beginning to fail him as his vision started to go dark. “I… for… give… you… Kai…t…o…”

 


	60. Kiibo's Birthday Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo's birthday, Kaito x Kiibo and Tojou x Shinguji and all-around fluff and silly times!

##  **Kiibo’s Birthday Surprise!**

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIIBO!”

Colourful confetti, balloons and streamers rained from the ceiling as everyone jumped up towards the robot, blowing their party horns and throwing even more confetti in the air. Kaito was up in center, holding a chrome and blue layered cake. On top, a small carving of Kiibo was flexing, created by none other Angie. “Hey buddy!” Kaito cheered, “Heard today was your big day, so, happy birthday!” Kaito grinned, offering up the cake as the noises of celebration continued around them.

Kiibo blinked, his eyes roaming the room for a moment before resting on Kaito and the cake. He tipped his head, putting his hand out to catch some of the confetti flakes the fell. “Oh. My birthday…? I see.” Kiibo smiled, looking to everyone and saying, “The gesture is kind, but ultimately, this is all wrong. I was not birthed, I was created. So,” He pointed to the banner behind them all that greeted, ‘Happy Birthday!’, “That sign is wrong, it is not a happy birthday, but more so, ‘happy creation day’.” Kiibo then looked to the cake and said, “Also, I do not require sustenance and cake would just clog up my systems.”

An awkward silence filled the room as Kiibo continued to go around the room, looking to the confetti and streamers, saying how they were also unnecessary due to creating such a big mess. Ouma grinded his teeth together as the robot continued to critique their attempt at a party. “… The one nice thing I try to do for others and this dumbass robot doesn’t seem to get…” Ouma muttered, biting down on his streamer. Amami sighed, patting the young ruler’s shoulder.

Kaito frowned, handing the cake off to Saihara as he went over to Kiibo, slinging his arm around the robot and saying, “Kiibo, you want to learn more about human nature right? Birthdays are as human as you can get! Why not just, pretend for a minute, that you’re human, and just, play along? We worked real hard on this, don’t let it all go to waste just because it’s wrong! C’mon Kiibo, whattaya say?”

“Hmm.” Kiibo looked thoughtful, his hand on his chin as he nodded along. “Well, given that line of logic… That does make sense… Alright then! I suppose I shall accept this attempt and celebrate my, ‘birthday’!” Kiibo declared.

“Yeah, that’s the spirit buddy!” Kaito grinned, patting Kiibo’s back, “C’mon guys, let’s show Kiibo how to party!”

* * *

One hour into Kiibo’s birthday party and things had already taken a turn for the… well… not the worst, but, definitely not the best either. Kaito would call it… a turn for the strange, more or less.

It had started out relatively normal at first, they had Kiibo sit at the head of the table and presented the cake to him. Then they lit the candles and began to sing happy birthday. Kiibo had this… face on the whole time, looking to Kaito ever now and then with raised eyebrows and a frown. When Kaito has asked what’s up, Kiibo responded, “I did not realize that it was tradition to sing off-key for one’s birthday.”

 _Well… Ouch._ Judging by the glares Kiibo seemed oblivious to, some people were pretty offended by that. They began to pass out cake, Kiibo declining his share since, again, robot, didn’t need to eat. Everything seemed to be alright by that point, everything was progressing normally.

It wasn’t until Angie had her fifth piece of cake that things started to go awry.

Angie and sugar were a blend of elements that proved to be volatile. The small girl had basically began to vibrate in her seat, and when Kaede had told her ‘no more cake’,  well, that’s when she pulled out her paintbrush. Knowing where this was going, Himiko, who had also consumed a considerably amount of sugar, latched onto the artist, hands around her waist as she tried her best to restrain her. Angie began to wail and bit down on Himiko’s hand, causing the girl to cry out angrily in pain.

Before anyone knew it, a duel had started between the SHSL Artist and the SHSL Magician, wands armed, paintbrushes drawn.  The other students ducked for cover, tables being flipped over to be used as protection and paper plates meekly raised as shields. They watched as smoke erupted from the tip of Himiko’s wand and doves flew and circled Angie, seemingly spawned from the inside of her cape. But Angie swung her brush in the air, large globs of paint splattering and pushing the doves back as she threw off her jacket, motioning for Himiko to bring it on.

“I did not realize that fights were a thing at birthday parties.” Kiibo commented as sharpened pencils impaled themselves in the wall next to Kaito, making the boy shriek out. “Ah, carefully. You might get hit.” Kiibo watched the two girls continue to fight, an odd… smile on his lips? “I must say though, this is rather entertaining.”

“Haha… yeah… entertaining…” Kaito said dryly, clapping his hands together in a silent prayer. _Please let me survive… There’s still something I got to do…_

“Well, this is quite the party…” Tojou muttered, sitting next to Kaito and Kiibo. Shinguji was also by her side, sighing as well.

“Yes, this story has taken an odd direction…” Shinguji said, asking, “Should we stop them?”

“I’d rather not get in the middle of that…” Tojou sighed, “I’m going to have to be the one to clean this all up, aren’t I?” She rubbed her head, her movements slow and weary as she admitted, “Setting up for this party already tired me out… Now I have to clean it too…”

“Well, you know, I’d help you.” Shinguji said, resting a bandaged hand over hers. “Just because you’re the SHSL Maid doesn’t mean you’ll have to clean all these messes by yourself. I’m here for you, Tojou.”

Tojou smiled, nodding as she took his hand into hers, squeezing. “Heh. Smooth with your words there, huh?”

“It’s why you love me, right?” Shinguji replied smoothly, looking into her eyes.

“WHAT? LOVE? YOU TWO ARE INTO EACH OTHER?” Kaito screeched, his eyes popping out of his sockets his jaw dropping to the floor. Shinguji and Tojou blinked, their faces red as they realized that they were being watched.

“…Kaito, everyone knew they were together.” Kiibo sighed, shaking his head.

“WHAT?? BUT YOU’RE THE MOST OBLVIOUS ONE HERE WHEN IT COMES TO ROMANTIC CRAP!” Kaito yelled. Tojou and Shinguji took this opportunity to quietly slip away from the duo, holding hands as they edged away.

“False! I am not oblivious! I notice things quite quickly actually! My perception is uncanny!” Kiibo said, sounding rather proud of the fact.

“Really now?” Kaito sneered, folding his arms.

Kiibo nodded, “Really.”

“Heh… okay then, then, do you mind if I give you my gift now then?”

“Ah, the exchange of presents, right? To celebrate birth.” Kiibo nodded, “I would not mind being given one of those.”

Kaito nodded, pulling out from his pocket a small box, wrapped in blue wrapping paper and tied with a white bow. “Then, here you go! Happy birthday Kiibo!” Kaito said, ensuring that his voice was light, soft and tender.

Kiibo nodded, saying, “Thank you.” And taking the gift and quickly ripping the paper off and opening the box.

Inside, in a small cushion of tissue paper, was a small note and golden locket in the shape of a star. Written on the note, was, _‘To Kiibo. I hope you have a good birthday. I hope you accept this present. I hope you say yes to me._ ’ Kiibo frowned, putting the note down and the focusing on the jewellery. His fingers gently grasped at the locket, scan first picking up the note. Kiibo blinked, picking it up, dangling it by the golden chain that it hung by, zooming in as he read ‘Kiibo’ engraved on the front. He blinked, carefully opening that star-shaped locket, where inside, the engraving, ‘My Star’, was written.

“This seems to have been quite the amount of money Kaito… my scanners indicate that the material here is expensive…”

Kaito blushed, squirming as he looked to his feet and said, “Well, yeah, it was hard to find the perfect one… And asking for engravings like that? It’s kind of expensive… But, when you’re an astronaut, it’s not that bad, money-wise, I mean.”

“I see…” Kiibo frowned, finishing his inspection of the locket. He grinned to Kaito, an earnest smile on his lips.  “This is a fine gift Kaito! I accept it and I accept your kind gesture! Thank you for your kindness on my ‘birthday’.”

Kaito’s heart sank as Kiibo said this, asking, “T-That’s it? That’s all you’re going to say? C’mon Kiibo…”

Kiibo blinked, “What?”

“Kiibo, the note! The engravings, do you not get it, after all this time?!”

“Get what?” Kiibo asked, his face blank.

Kaito let out a crazed huff, putting his hands on his hips as he stood up and yelled, “All the times I’ve spent with you man! Do you not notice how I’m always like, trying to touch your hand and hold it, but then you pull away and say shit like ‘your hands are still filthy from dinner!’. Or that time I asked for a walk by the flower garden and you said, ‘yes, I want to study the bees there!’ and instead of strolling through roses and shit I got stung by like, a million bees! Or how about that one time I asked you, ‘hey Kiibo, want to go see a movie?’ and you were like, sure! And then I tried to do that arm thing that they do in movies, but before I could, you walked out because it was the film was discriminatory towards robots, and… and…” Kaito panted, out of breath from the non-stop rant he had just went on.

“Kaito… hey. Your face is red…” Kiibo murmured, standing up with him and putting a hand on his cheek. Kaito shivered, feeling cold metal sliding across his cheek. “I do not understand… what are you trying to say?” Kiibo asked quietly, concern in his voice.

“FOR THE LOVE OF- KIIBO, HE LOVES YOU, YOU DENSE MOTHERFUCKER!” Ouma screamed from behind a table, before being pulled back down by Amami.

“What!?!?!” Kiibo gasped, turning to Ouma and then to Kaito, his eyes wide as he stood there, stiff with surprise. Kaito had turned completely red, heating up as he looked away and covered his face, wishing he could die right here, right now. “Kaito, is this… true?!”

“…” Kaito couldn’t bring himself to form words, for his entire body felt like jello, like he’d melt on the spot if he were to utter even just one word.

“YES IDIOT, IT IS TRUE!! GOD, JUST KISS ALREADY!”

“…” Kiibo blinked, looking to the locket in his hands, then to Kaito, who was still hiding in his hands.  “I appear to have been… a fool. All this time.” Kiibo admitted, looking to the ground and biting his lip. “I… I suppose I really am… a… ‘Dense motherfucker’. I mean, minus the whole mother fucking part. That is not appropriate at all.”

Kaito snorted, peeking through his fingers and smirking at the robot. “Well, you are pretty fucking dense, that’s for sure.”

“… Yes, I suppose that’s true…” Kiibo laughed, looking shyly to Kaito. Kaito lowered his hands, slowly forcing himself to look Kiibo in the face. Kiibo’s hands suddenly stretched out, grasping Kaito’s cheeks, and before he knew it, cold metal lips pressed against warm, lively ones. Smooth fingers rested on the back of Kaito’s head, intertwining with the locks of his hair as he brought the robot brought the astronaut closer to him, pressing himself against him.

“EEEEK!” Angie squealed, having stopped fighting long ago to watch the two.

“Shh.” Himiko pressed a finger to Angie’s lips, whispering, “Don’t spoil their moment.”

“It’s long overdue anyways.” Tojou smiled, crossing her arms.

As Kiibo pulled away, the robot had the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. Kaito chuckled, brushing the back of his fingers against the robot’s cheek. “Hey, I didn’t know you could blush…”

“That is… irrelevant.” Kiibo muttered, “A-Anyways… I would like to ask… for forgiveness. I am sorry that I was unknowing to your advances towards me…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Kaito smiled, “That kiss made the wait worth it.”

“Ha… I am glad then. And… Kaito?”

“Yeah Kiibo?”

“Thank you for this… and for, a memorable first birthday experience.”

Kaito grinned, hugging the rigid robot close to him. “No problem. Thank you… for finally noticing me.”

 


	61. Case #1: The Disappearance of Kaito Momota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Kiibo. Noire AU perhaps?)

##  **Case #1: The Disappearance of Kaito Momota**

Saihara had the title of SHSL Detective, solving cases before the police even arrived at the crime scene. While he thought of it as no big deal and nothing worth mentioning, everyone else thought otherwise. Saihara just wanted to help people and had a genuine interest in solving mysteries, so when he heard the missing case of Kaito Momota, the SHSL Astronaut, he knew he had to do something to help out a fellow Ultimate.

Besides, his case was linked with another that Saihara was investigating, the murder case of Ryouma Hoshi, SHSL Tennis Player. His remains, which were nothing more than a stinking pile of guts and blood, were found in a blood-stained room, stinking and still smoking light, as if set ablaze at one point. Forensics showed that not only Ryouma Hoshi was splattered all over the walls, but, there were traces of the astronauts DNA as well at the crime scene. Furthermore, witnesses had reported seeing Kaito enter the building, so that left no room for doubt. The two cases were linked, and Kaito knew what happened to Hoshi that night.

“So, you think he killed him?” Iruma asked, chewing on a piece of jerky as she tinkered with her latest project.

“It’s a possibility…” Saihara murmured, sitting as his desk. Iruma Miu, the SHSL Inventor. Saihara had requested the energetic girl to make him a few gadgets that would aid in solving cases faster, and ever since then, Iruma had clung to him, intrigued by the mysteries Saihara solved on a day-to-day. Saihara didn’t mind the girl’s presence, actually, he was grateful to her. Friends and social interactions… they weren’t exactly his expertise. “But…” Saihara continued, “I’m unsure whether someone like Kaito could commit a crime like this.”

“Ehh? Why not?” Iruma asked, slipping her goggles on as she began to precisely screw in screws.

“It’s just, given his profile, he doesn’t seem like the type to just, suddenly snap and mutilate a corpse to that extent. Burning and grinding the body into a pile of gore… I just can’t see Kaito capable of that. Also, he and Hoshi were close friends, and people would call them a troublesome pair. There was no evidence of a falling out between them… So… I don’t see the motive if Kaito was the one to murder Hoshi.”

“Okay okay, so he doesn’t fit the bad guy profile thing, but, all you could find at your crime scene, was DNA belonging to Hoshi and Kaito, right? No one else was there besides those two! You sure Kaito didn’t hightail it outta there after going bananas?” Iruma suggested.

“I’m positive.” Saihara said confidently, turning in his chair to face the inventor. “Because Kaito wasn’t the only one there with Hoshi.” Between his fingers, was a disc. “Surveillance cameras that night were all destroyed, most likely by the perpetrator. But… one camera caught a glimpse of someone that was neither Kaito nor Hoshi. Also, a witness did state that they saw someone else, in a trench coat, covered head-to-toe, enter the building before Kaito arrived, but after Hoshi had entered.”

“Ehhhhh? How suspicious!” Iruma cried out, pausing from her work to look at Saihara. “So are you saying… like, Kaito, didn’t kill Hoshi, but totally just walked in on the murderer blending his best friend up?!”

Saihara nodded, “That’s what I’m thinking, yes.”

“But, hey, wait!” Iruma frowned, “If that’ true, then, why didn’t this other mystery person leave any DNA at the crime scene?” She smirked, sticking her tongue out and saying, “Did I just punch a hole through your reasoning there?”

“… No. Because… What if that mystery person… wasn’t actually a person?”

“Huuuuhhh?!”

* * *

It was a stormy night as Saihara stood outside the lab of one, Professor Iidabashi. Lightning struck, illuminating the small lab. It didn’t particularly stand out, it was actually quite small and humble for a professor as esteemed as Iidabashi. He was a pioneer in the realm of robotics, having made advancements that were deemed to only be possible in science fiction stories. But, Saihara was most interested in his latest project.

“So, this is the place, huh?” Tenko asked, shivering against the rain. Tenko Chabashira, the SHSL Aikido Artist, and an old friend of Saihara’s. He had asked the girl to accompany him tonight, in case things went awry. She usually tagged along with Saihara during dangerous missions, and was Saihara’s go-to when he needed muscle.

“This is the place.” Saihara responded. “Remember Tenko, the perpetrator for this case has no remorse, no morality. They reduced Hoshi to a pile of mush. Please, be careful.”

“Ha! Don’t underestimate me Saihara, I can take care of myself.” She smirked. “Now, let’s go know this son-of-a-bitch down!”

“Right…” Saihara sighed, walking over to the door of the laboratory. Tenko stuck close by, all of her senses alert as her eyes darted back and forth, making sure no surprises jumped at them.

Saihara knocked on the door to the lab. He waited a few moments, listening carefully, trying to block out the heavy raindrops that splashed on the walkway below. He could hear… something. Within the house, there was a scuffling noise. Movement, for sure. And there was… _Wait… what is that? I swore that sounded like… someone crying out?_

When no one answered the door, Saihara bit his lip. His instincts were screaming at him that the cry he heard, it was definitely in pain, or anguish… Whoever it was, they were in trouble. “Tenko, knock the door down.”

Tenko didn’t need to be told twice as she just cracked her neck, smiled and slammed her foot into the wooden door. It took a couple of tries before the wood finally splintered under her force and broke free from the hinges, falling to the ground in a splintered mess.

The inside of the lab was dimly lit, lights flickering on and off at random intervals. Papers, books blueprints were scattered on the floor in disarray. But what stood out the most, was that sickening smell, the same smell of the crime scene of Hoshi’s murder. Burnt flesh and copper blood lingered in the air.

“Guh! That smell…!” Tenko hissed, covering her nose as she looked around for the source.

“Tenko… Shh…” Saihara whispered, looking to an open doorway. Just beyond the door, he could see something, no, _someone,_ on the ground, hunched over something and clutching something close to them. Saihara quickly pinpointed that it was from that area, where the gut-wrenching stench was coming from. “Tenko… there.” Saihara whispered, motioning towards the silhouette.

Tenko nodded, looking to the form before slowly, stealthily, she began to creep forward. As she advanced towards her target, Saihara could hear it again, faint but desperate, the rasping cry once more.

“K… Kiibo? H-Hello…? I-Is someone there…?”

Saihara subtly moved towards the source of the nose, walking deeper into the house. “Hello…? Who’s there…?”

“Huh?! W-Who… who is… no, just, save me, please, help me out here…” The voice rasped out again, despair dripping from his words. _That voice… is it…?_

Saihara found, in the center of the living room, tied and dumped on the couch, a bloodied, beaten, dishevelled mess who was none other than Kaito Momota. His wrists seemed raw, having rubbed against the tight rope for far too long, and his nose was caked with dry blood. There was a large bruise on his forehead, and his shirt was ripped, faint blood splatters decorating his torn coat.

“Kaito Momota.” Saihara whispered, approaching the boy. “I’m Saihara Shuichi, SHSL Detective. I’m here to help you alright? Just stay still…” He tipped his hat, sliding his fingers across the fabric until he found the small motion sensor switch Iruma had installed into his hat. As Saihara’s fingers glided alongside that spot, his hat began to faintly glow, giving Saihara the light he needed to work Kaito out of his bonds.

“Kiibo… where’s Kiibo? Y-You have to help him!” Kaito begged, his voice hoarse as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “Something’s wrong with him, like, seriously wrong! He’s-”

Kaito was cut off as Tenko reappeared just behind Saihara. Over her shoulder, she seemed to be carrying a boy covered in metal plates, glowing buttons, and white, pointed hair. “K-Kiibo?!” Kaito gasped, gawking at the fallen robot.

“He didn’t even seem to wanna fight… He just seemed, defeated…” Tenko said with a grimace, before looking to Kaito. “Huh? Hey, you’re…”

“Kaito, yes, the missing person.” Saihara said, undoing the knot on his wrists.

“…” Kaito said nothing for a moment, taking his wrists into his hands and rubbing them before wincing, “O-Ow… H-Hey, um… that guy, in the lab coat… he and Kiibo were fighting, and… Is he…?”

Tenko’s grimace grew wider, and she murmured, “Yeah… We’re going to have to talk about that…”

* * *

“How long till he wakes up?” Saihara asked Iruma. The inventor had strapped down the robot onto a metal table, disabling all of his weapons on the off-chance that he woke up violent, but, Iruma had guaranteed that after her tinkering, that Kiibo wouldn’t even want to hurt a fly.

“Any minute now, just give him a second to warm up…” Iruma said. “So… how’s Kaito… is he okay? I mean, after seeing what he saw, I figured he’d be a bit… messed up, you know?”

“He’s with authorities now. The police will want to question him, but after that, they already have people lined up to help him.” Saihara sighed, “But it’s not over yet… there’s still more to this… You’re positive that it was this virus that caused this sudden shift Iruma?”

“Oh yeah! No mistakes there! Whatever Kiibo downloaded to learn about love, whatever he pulled, caused him to go totally off the wall!” She held out a USB stick, waving it around as she said, “I tried to take a peek at this baby, but it basically blew up my computer! This shit’s strong, whatever it is. I was able to pull out its name though, it’s called, _The Despair Virus!_ Ha! What a lame name, right?”

“I see…” Saihara murmured, stroking his chin. _Is it just a coincidence that Kiibo downloaded this virus… or… was he set up? Either way, this mystery is far from over…_

A tired moan snapped both Iruma and Saihara’s attention back to the robot, whose eyes were slowly blinking open. Iruma let out a squeak, running over and hiding behind Saihara. Saihara patted her shoulder and put an arm out in front of her protectively as he approached the waking robot. “Kiibo? Can you hear me?” Saihara asked.

“… Yes.” The robot said after a long moment, frowning as he slowly took in his surroundings. “Where… am I? Why am I restrained? Where’s Ka-Kaito!” As the name fell from his lips, the robot began to jerk forward, growling as he realized he was bound to the table. “What happened to Kaito? I have to know! I… I fear something horrible has happened! Is he okay?!”

“He’s fine now.” Saihara answered, “Please, relax. We don’t know if that virus has been completely purged from your systems, so, try your best to stay calm.”

“Okay… Okay…” Kiibo said, taking a deep breath. “I… That virus… I was just learning of ways to love, how to love, I did not know, there was no warning, I-”

“It’s alright.” Saihara soothed, “What you did under the influence of that virus, it wasn’t you. You were corrupted, I understand that.”

“No… This does not excuse what I have done… to Kaito… t-to Hoshi… Oh god, p-professor… Professor Iidabashi, I… I can’t believe I- Oh god…” The robot whispered, shutting his eyes. “I cannot believe… I… I…” His voice cracked, brimming with despair.

“… Yes. We… know what you did to your professor… Again though, you were corrupted by this _Despair Virus._ ” Saihara looked to Kiibo’s trembling, clenched fist. Gently, he slid his hand over it, grasping it firmly. Kiibo blinked open his eyes, looking to Saihara, who had a cold, determined look on his face as he vowed, “I promise you Kiibo, I will find who did this to you. You were most certainly set up to do this Kiibo. And I swear to you, I’ll find the son-of-a-bitch who made you do this.”

“… I will hold you to it.” Kiibo whispered, unfurling his hand and grasping Saihara’s hand.

It was on that day, Saihara took on the most challenging case of his career, a case that would begin a battle between hope and despair.


	62. No Time For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma is a sex addict and uses his charm to have secret sexual activities with some of the students. He's hates himself for his compulsive, constant sexual habits but can't stop. Ouma couldn't initially persuade Amami to have sex, but they date, and Ouma falls in love with him. However, Amami wants an exclusive relationship and doesn't know about Ouma's habits. When they're about to have sex for the first time, Ouma's guilt breaks him down, and he tells Amami about his secret sexual activities.
> 
> Warning: NSFW Pervey stuff

##  **No Time For Love**

Ouma Kokichi didn’t expect to fall in love. Why would he fall in love, and when would he have the time to? He had his duties as Supreme Ruler, and that was time-consuming as is! There wasn’t any time for romance and courtship, he had work to do!

Still, with all the responsibility that Ouma had, it was a bit much for the young boy. There were times he just needed an escape, a way to relax after such a heavy day. It all started when one of his followers… God, he couldn’t even remember her name, never mind her face, but, she was coming onto Ouma, and, in the moment, staring at her, the soft curves of her body and her warm, supple, skin, Ouma couldn’t resist. For just an hour, he wanted to feel good and forget the expectations that weighed down on him.

But… then it happened again, with another woman. And then again with a man. And then… soon, Ouma found himself inviting a random follower of his each night to his bedroom. Ouma didn’t realize he was spiralling out of control until one of the girls he tried to court refused, calling him out on sleeping habits. She was promptly punished soon after for even daring to yell at the Supreme Ruler, but, it made him think. _What I’m doing right now… it’s not healthy is it? I can’t just… keep sleeping around with people, right? I mean, what if I get someone pregnant or contract something… one of these days, it might come back and bite me in the ass… Am I really that addicted?_

When Ouma was trapped within the academy, his initial thoughts were, _well, at least I won’t find myself sleeping with anyone, that’s a relief, right?_

But then, Ouma had spilled Panta on the library carpet, causing Tojou to yell at him. He yelled back, heated that someone would dare yell at him like this. Getting up in Tojou’s face, Ouma could see closer how her bang bobbed and brushed the side of her face. He saw her pale skin up close, so smooth, so soft, and he just wondered, what would a heated, blushing Tojou look like…? So Ouma had reached out, and brushed her bang aside to look into her eyes, both of her eyes. The fire that lighted her up suddenly fizzled and Tojou had just stared at Ouma, silent as they both continued to hold each other’s gaze. Suddenly, Ouma’s lips were on hers as he dug his fingers into her hair and tugged, grinding himself against her as she softly moaned into his ear.

That wasn’t the only instance though. Ouma had caught Kaito one time outside, stargazing. Ouma joined him, half-listening to the astronaut babble excitedly about space, before leaning against him, pretending to yawn and bat his huge, purple eyes at him. Kaito had stopped talking, and continued to stare at Ouma, shivering as the smaller boy’s fingers began to trail across his legs, pressing into his thighs.  Soon, Ouma was on top of Kaito, straddling him under the stars as pressed his hungry lips into his warm, subtle skin.

Tojou, Kaito, even Hoshi, who didn’t need much convincing, were among the students that Ouma had successfully courted over their time imprisoned within the academy. And Ouma absolutely _loathed_ himself for doing so. It just proved what that girl had said, that he was addicted to this, and he just, couldn’t stop doing sleeping around.

At first, when Amami had refused, Ouma had just thought he didn’t use enough of his charm to woo Amami. He blinked and batted his eyes, he snuck flirtatious glances, he slid his hands on his body, but every attempt at wooing Amami only got him a shake of his head and a “No Ouma.”

So, Ouma, not being one to accept failure, asked Amami what it would take to sleep with him, which the boy had just smiled and said, “Well, first you can treat me to dinner.”

And so, Ouma did. And they ate dinner together, talking over candlelight of how Amami once ate a bug on a dare or the many different ways Ouma had pranked his servants over the years. Soon, Ouma had forgotten that the goal of this date was to bring Amami to his bed, as he was too caught up with laughing and enjoying time with guy.

One thing led to another, and soon Ouma found himself holding hands with Amami as they walked, kissing Amami’s cheek goodbye when they parted, hovering over to Amami’s side when the group decided to talk and spending all his free time with him.

Even now, as they lounged in Ouma’s room, Ouma playing a videogame on his handheld device while Amami read his book, sex wasn’t on Ouma’s mind until Amami brought it up.

“Ouma… Hey, hey Ouma.” Amami said, putting his book down and staring at the leader.

“Mnngh. I’m busy!” Ouma snapped, his eyes focused on the beeps and bops of his retro game.

“But… Ouma…” Amami whined playfully, throwing his arms around Ouma’s neck in a needy hug. Ouma yelped, his game falling out of his hands as the game over music blared out.

“Look what you did! You plebe! You made me lose!” Ouma hissed, crossing his arms as he tried to pry the teen off of him. But Amami kept his hold on him as he nuzzled into Ouma’s neck, laughing before raising his lips to Ouma’s ears.

“I think… I’m ready now Ouma. To sleep with you.”

Ouma stiffened, looking to Amami with shock. “Wha? Really?” He asked.

Amami nodded, “Yeah, really.” His moved his lips to Ouma’s neck, nipping at the skin and asking lowly, “I told you, I only sleep with people I really love… So, now that we’ve been in a relationship for so long… I think, I’m ready now.”

“Huh… but, if you only sleep with people you love… then?”

Amami smiled, “Yeah Ouma, I love you. I think we’ve exchanged those words a couple of times already, haven’t we?”

Ouma blinked, still in a state of awe as Amami just climbed on top of Ouma, cupping his face and kissing him tenderly, slowly, savouring the taste of Ouma. This was unlike any of the rushed, hot, drooling kisses that Ouma has had with both men and woman alike, no, something was different, _Amami_ was different.

Amami had unbuttoned Ouma’s shirt, exposing Ouma’s glowing pale skin to him. With that breezy smile plastered on his lips, Amami kissed Ouma’s neck, sending electric shivers down Ouma’s spine. Amami’s lips and tongue trailed down to his collarbone, to his chest, as he tasted every inch of Ouma, drinking in his creamy skin as his hands slowly began to rub Ouma’s thighs. Ouma gasped as he was tasted, as he was touched and toyed with, his back beginning to arch as he pressed himself deeper into Amami’s mouth, wanting his lips to touch everything. He could feel Amami’s fingers as they-

_Began to pull down Ouma’s pants, her movements fast and erratic as she hiked up her skirt, trying to remove anything that would separate her and Ouma as she started press her wet entrance against Ouma’s cock, slowly starting to grind. Ouma and Tojou moaned in unison at the friction, Ouma cupping and squeezing at her breasts while he watched Tojou’s usual cold, neutral face, flare red._

“O-Ouma?!” Amami yelped as Ouma pushed him away. Ouma had a hand to his mouth, covering his trembling lips he stared away from Amami, still hearing Tojou’s groan of pleasure echoing in his mind. “Ouma… hey, did I do something wrong?” Amami asked, untangling himself from the ruler.

“No… No it’s not you… I just…” Ouma trailed off, holding in his head in his hands. “God… I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you Amami…”

“Huh? Well, it’s alright, I’m not a virgin Ouma, I know how sex is.” Amami shrugged.

“No, not that! I mean… I know… you said, you only sleep with people you love but… I… I’ve never done that before.” Ouma whispered, looking to Amami’s confused face. Ouma took in the blush on his cheeks, the sweat sticking to his skin, his ruffled, messy hair… _God… I love him… But I don’t want to hurt him…_

“I don’t understand Ouma… what do you not want to do? Have sex? You were asking me that from the very beginning…”

“No, I mean, yeah, I wanted sex, but I wanted _just_ sex! I didn’t think I’d end up, end up…. In love with you!” Ouma shook his head, taking a stray pillow and hugging it to his exposed chest as he said lowly, “I… I’m not good Amami. I’m… bad. I’ve said it before, and I’m telling you again, I’m a bad person… I’ve slept with so many people, so many nights in a row… I… I’ve even slept with Tojou, and Kaito, and Hoshi! And… I was going to sleep with you but… but… this is different, _you’re_ different, I can’t just… sleep with you without thinking… I’m the biggest douchebag there is!” Ouma looked to the pillow he was clutching, and realized that it was damp… with… tears? _God, am I crying now? Ugh… how pathetic can I get?_

“Hey… Ouma. Have you slept with anyone, while you and I began to date?” Amami asked quietly.

“Huh? N-No…” Ouma sniffled, wiping his eyes and cursing under his breath at his weakness.

“So… during the entire time we started dating, you haven’t slept with anyone?”

“I-I told you no, you idiot!”

Amami chuckled, “Well then… it’s fine then.”

Ouma looked up, wiping his face off as he rasped, “What, what’s fine? How is this fine? I just told you I have a serious addiction, problem, thing, and its fine?!”

Amami crawled over to Ouma, replacing the pillow that Ouma was hugging to his chest with himself, squirming himself into Ouma’s arms as he said, “Well, yeah, I’m telling you it’d fine. I mean, if you’re such an addict to sex, then, you would have cheated on me while we were going out right? The fact that you didn’t… I think that just proves how much you love me.”

The cheeky tone in Amami’s voice as he said that made Ouma want to head-butt the shit of the guy, but, instead, Ouma only nodded, wiping his tears off as he muttered, “I-I… I guess you have point…”

Amami kissed Ouma’s forehead, snuggling closer to him as he kept him close to his chest. Ouma felt the tenseness in his body melt away, the troubles that haunted his mind fading, as the pair ended up asleep in each other’s arm, forgetting of their woes and sex for now, as they found solace in each other.


	63. Let's Sleep Together Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saihara/Ouma fic prompt (if you want to write them): Ouma doesn't know why he is always so flustered around saihara, but then when he's trying to fall asleep his eyes snap open and he's like 'Shit im in love' So he just goes to saihara's room in the middle of the night

##  **Let’s Sleep Together Tonight**

“I wanna sleep with you tonight.”

Saihara, who was half-asleep and drowsy, instantly snapped awake as Ouma said those words. _I’m… not dreaming still, right?_  “Excuse me?” Saihara said, suppressing the yawn in his throat. Surely he was just delirious right now, yes, he was still waking up, because it’s three in the morning, and there’s no sound reason that Ouma would just so up so suddenly and say-

“Let’s sleep together tonight.” Ouma repeated, sounding annoyed he had to say it again.

“Are you… serious?” Saihara asked, eyeing the self-proclaimed liar.

“Yeah! C’mon, lemme in!” Ouma pouted, starting to shove Saihara, trying to enter the room.

“Wha-No! Stop!” Saihara grunted, pushing Ouma back. “It’s three in the morning Ouma, go back to bed!”

“No, I demand to sleep in your bed tonight!” Ouma commanded, his hand starting to press itself into Saihara’s face. “Now step aside, peasant!”

Saihara let out a muffled grunt as Ouma’s fingers dug into his cheek and pushed his face backwards, causing the sleep-deprived Saihara to stumble back into his room. Ouma huffed, letting himself in, still dressed in his checker board pyjamas as he shut the door behind him and yawned, stretching his limbs out as he began to climb into Saihara’s bed.

“Hey!” Saihara yelled, standing over his bed and glaring down at Ouma who had already drawn the sheets over his small body. “Ouma, get the hell out of my bed!”

“No.” The leader said, “Now c’mon, join me.”

“Wha-?!” Saihara blushed, backing up as he pointed back to the door, “No! Get out! Go sleep in your own room!” Saihara yelled.

“Nah, I don’t want to.” Ouma sat up, looking to Saihara and tipping his head, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. “And I don’t think you want me to go too, right?”

“Nngh…” Saihara frowned, biting his lip. It’s true that there was some sort of… unnatural attraction towards Ouma, unnatural in the sense that, there was absolutely no reason for Saihara to be attracted to Ouma at all. Ouma was a liar and a cheat, a smug childish brat who led a dark and shadowy organisation that not even Saihara could unravel. He was spoiled and had everything his heart desired, from material objects to followers who would die on command, he had power, infamy and the cockiness to match. He was the sort of person that Saihara was supposed to despise yet… Why didn’t he? Why was it endearing to watch him chug Panta, or cry crocodile tears, or put on his charming false smiles? Everything he did pissed Saihara off yet… yet…

“Aww, look at your thinking face, you’re totally into me!” Ouma laughed, clapping his hands and sticking his tongue out. “It’s fine, it’s fine… I’m… I’m into you too.”

“… What?” Saihara said after a moment of surprised silence, his mouth hanging open.

“… Yeah.” Ouma shrugged, pulling the sheets up to his face, covering his red-growing cheeks. “I was kind of just trying to sleep… I’ve been having a hard time sleeping every night, and I couldn’t figure out why… and then, it hit me. I like you. You give me butterflies, just, swarming in my stomach like you my first stupid crush! It feels stupid, like I have a naïve, baby crush! You make me feel like… like an incompetent fool! Guh! It’s so frustrating!” Ouma threw his hands up in the air as he let out a grunt of frustration. He sighs, rubbing his temples for a moment after throwing his small fit.  “So, now, we’re going to sleep here, together, so I can finally get some rest, you can feel good about yourself that a Supreme Leader such as I has decided to grace your bed, and tomorrow we can announce to everyone our status as a couple.”

Saihara frowned, crossing his arms and looking away as he muttered, “Well… I suppose I can see your line of logic, even if it’s as flimsy as is. But… it’d be a lie if I said… I wasn’t… interested in you…” He sighed, crossing over to the other side of the bed and climbing in. “Fine, I guess I can allow to stay here tonight, but don’t think you’ll be sleeping here again tomorrow, okay?”

“Heh, like you could stop me.” Ouma chuckled, kicking some of the blanket to Saihara. Saihara took his share, blushing as he could feel the emptiness of his bed suddenly filled up by Ouma. He could hear Ouma’s gentle breath, feel the warmth of his body radiate from the other side, he could smell the lingering scent of Panta on his skin… Saihara listened closely, hearing the pace of Ouma’s breath slow and the small leader begin to snore lightly, before he let out a sigh and closed his own eyes, hoping that he’d awaken to Ouma by his side and that this all wasn’t just some dream.  


	64. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe a sad and friendship moment? Where Saihara is dying because he receives a attack of mastermind/Monokuma, the reason is he got a item that reveal the mastermind. Kiibo find Saihara but he won't helping him because he haven't emotions and Saihara got a little time of live. Saihara gives the evidence to Kiibo and tell him to care Kaede. Saihara dies and Kiibo cries but he don't know why

##  **Thank You**

Saihara groaned, lying on his back as he watched the lights above him flicker on and off. He winced, trying to move, but the sharp pain in his stomach mad him stop in his tracks. He could still feel the cold metal as it pierced his skin, slicing precious organs within him before it withdrew and stabbed again, and again, and again, until Saihara was on the ground, a shrivelled, bleeding mess dying slowly on the ground. _And I… I was so close… to cracking the case… Is this is? After everything I’ve done, everything I’ve tried to do… am I just going to fail… before I can save everyone?_ Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. _It can’t end like this… we were so close…. And now… before I can even tell the others… I’m…._

“Saihara!” As if God were answering Saihara’s silent pleas, he heard someone call out to him, and rushed footsteps made their way to his side. Blocking out the light and crouching over Saihara, was Kiibo, his eyes wide as his pupils grew twice in size, like a camera trying to get focused, scanning Saihara. “What happened to you? Who did this you you?!” Kiibo asked as he analyzed the wound.

“The… Ma-Master… mind…” Saihara coughed, bloody spit streaming from his mouth as he spoke.

“The Mastermind…” Kiibo repeated, muttering as his hands lingered just above the wound. But, Kiibo was still, biting his lip as he just continued to stare at the ever-bleeding injury. “I… It is… impossible… to save you. You are, beyond saving at this point…” Kiibo whispered, his voice nearly mute and shaking. “There must be a way though, I’ll search all known databases I have, there must be a way, there must be a-”

“K-Kiibo, l-listen to me.” Saihara cut him off, feeling the life drain from him. _I don’t have much time… there’s so much to explain… but…_ “K-Kiibo,” He rasped, “t-the evidence, the key… to f-freeing us… it’s… in my pocket… take it… show it, to the others… and then… e-everything will fall… into place…”  He gasped, falling once more into a flurry of coughs, his chest heaving and his wound painfully stretching and compressing as his body shook, causing him to cry out, the tears in his eyes escaping as he curled up in a ball, the physical misery tormenting him.

“S-Saihara…” Kiibo exclaimed, trying to hold the detective still, gathering the dying boy in his arms as the crimson began to stain steel. “F-Forgive me… I… I do not how to fix this… I cannot find what to do…” The robot quivered, holding Saihara tight in his hands.

“I-It’s o-okay… I’m just… glad.” Saihara murmured, feeling his voice starting to fade. “I just… wanted to help everyone…” He paused for a moment, feeling the last of his strength starting to leave his body. He mustered up whatever remained in him, and said in a low, hoarse voice. “Please… tell Kaede… I… I’ll miss her…” He chuckled weakly, a smile cracking on his face even though he had started to softly weep. “W-Watch her… for me… please…”

“Of course.” Kiibo murmured, his eyes wide as he watched Saihara let out a small, rumbling laugh.

“Than…ks…” Saihara breathed out, the final puff of air escaping his lips as his head gently rolled limply in Kiibo’s head, his eyes fluttering closed.

As Kiibo stared down, watching the life leave Saihara’s body, he could feel his eyes fizzing, sparking. Kiibo brushed his fingers under his eyes.

 _Huh…? How are there tears in my eyes…?_  


	65. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ouma gets punished by Nasty Monkeys in front of Amami

##  **I Trust You**

“Amami… I don’t think this is a good idea…” Ouma muttered, casting a glance down the empty hallway. It was the dead of night, and Amami had convinced his boyfriend Ouma to sneak out with him, saying that he had found a clue that would reveal the mastermind and possibly a way to escape. It took Amami some time, but he was eventually able to persuade the young dictator to help him.

“Ouma, it’ll be fine. You trust me, right?” Amami asked, smiling wide as he put a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, rubbing gently.

Ouma sighed, and he returned the smile. “Yeah… I guess I do.”

“Aw, you only guess?” Amami pouted, squeezing Ouma’s shoulder playfully.

“Gah, fuck off, let’s just get this over with.” Ouma shrugged his hand off, lightly bapping Amami’s cheek.

Amami nodded, the tension dissipating as the two walked into the principal’s office, Ouma quietly shutting the door behind them. Amami scanned the messy room, books fallen to the ground, papers askew on the desk, a spilled cup of coffee, and various office tools decorated the room. “Now… If I were a secret file hiding in the principal’s office… where would I be…?” Amami hummed, drumming his fingers against his chin as he began to browse through the office.

“Probably in some dumb secret compartment or a hidden room.” Ouma joked dryly as he walked towards the principal’s desk, beginning to sift through papers and books.

“Ah, that’s a smart idea Ouma!” Amami smiled, going over to the bookshelves and beginning to pull at books, wondering if one of them would be a lever and open up a secret passage.

“Just a joke Amami.” Ouma rolled his eyes, “As if Monokuma would actually have a-”

As Ouma spoke, Amami found the book-lever and tugged at it, and suddenly the bookcase spun, dragging Amami along as it snapped 180°. Amami gasped, hugging the shelves as he was forcibly spun, and found himself on the other side of the wall. “Well… son of a bitch… Looks like you were right Ouma… Ouma?” Amami turned around, and chuckled. “Oh, right, you’re on the other side of this thing… Damn, it’s dark.” Amami’s hands reached out, touching wall, and his hands glided across its surface until his fingers found the light switch and flicked it on.

He squinted as harsh, white light flooded the room. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that this room… was completely empty. Nothing but cobwebs and dust, as if it had been cleared for a long time. _What…? An unused secret room? Well… that’s disappointing._

“Amami? Hey, hey Amami!” Amami turned, and realized something odd. The walls here, they were… transparent. He could see Ouma, running up to where he had disappeared, banging on the walls with a cold sweat dripping from his forehead, his voice desperate as he called his name.

“Ouma, hey! Don’t worry, I’m fine!” Amami called out. But Ouma continued to bang his fists at the wall, calling out Amami’s name. _Can he not hear me…? Or… see me? Well… this must work like that one-way glass, where I can see him and hear him, but he can’t… That’s inconvenient._ Amami walked over back to the bookshelf, tugging at the book that spun the shelf, but… it was locked in place. Amami frowned, grunting as he tried his hardest to pull the book-lever, but it was to no avail. _What the hell? Am I stuck?!_ Amami panicked the pace of his breath quickening.

“Upuhuhuhu! Well well well, what do we have hear? A naughty student breaking into my office past bedtime? Wow, that’s two rules broken! I can’t believe it!” A high, cheery voice exclaimed. Ouma spun around, and behind him, Amami could see the Monokuma facing Ouma, his paws pressing his cheeks together as he spun.

Ouma paled, beginning to press himself against the wall that Amami was watching through, hands raised in front of him defensively. Ouma didn’t let his fear show, and said, “I couldn’t sleep. Besides, you don’t expect an evil Supreme Ruler such as myself to just _not_ break rules, do you?”

“Oh boohoo! You think just because you have a super fancy strong title, that you can just do whatever the hell you want?” Monokuma growled, unsheathing his claws as he pointed them at Ouma. “You spoiled kids these days think you’re entitled to everything, huh? Think rules don’t apply to you because you’re Ultimate’s? Ha! This is why we need the mutual killing game!”

“Shut up and back off, bear! Know your place!” Ouma hissed, glaring down the bear. _No Ouma…. Please don’t lose your temper here, god…!_ Amami could feel his body growing colder and shake faster as he used all strength possible to try and open this goddamn bookcase!

“I can’t allow such vile disobedience! So vulgar, so disgusting! My poor student, someone needs to whip you into shape!” Monokuma laughed, the bear’s head turning and eerily facing right at Amami. _Can… can he see me?_ Amami froze, a horrifying thought dawning on him, _is this all… intentional? To trap me here just to watch? He can’t be plotting… He can’t be…_

Amami’s worst fears came true as monkeys began to pour from the ceiling, Punishment Monkeys, as Monokuma dubbed them, horrifying, fuzzy creatures with long, clawed nails and large, unnatural bodies. They landed all around Ouma, one grabbing the ruler by the scarf and pulling him forward, causing the ruler to yelp and stumble down on his knees, choking as the monkey pulled his scarf so hard that the fabric ripped and tore itself away from Ouma. As Ouma gasped, clutching his throat, Monokuma began to laugh.

“You know what happens to rule breakers, right? Haha! Alright, it’s puniiiisssshment time! But, not lethal punishments! No no! That’s what executions are for!” Monokuma cackled, waving bye to Ouma before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

“No…” Amami whispered, watching as the monkeys surrounded Ouma. Their hulking bodies made Ouma look so small and frail by comparison, who still lay on the ground, holding his throat as he looked around the room, realizing he was trapped. But no fear was on his face, only anger and defiance as he forced himself up on his feet and yelled, “Come and try me, you filthy animals!”

“Ouma… stop…” Amami whispered again, petrified in place as the monkeys advanced.

A line of monkeys from behind Ouma began to grab at him, holding his arms and trapping them behind his back, digging their elongated claws into his skin. Ouma cried out, blood beginning to stain his white clothes as his legs began to crumple underneath him. The monkey’s held him up so that he wouldn’t sink to the ground and thrust him forward to the awaiting crowd of snarling teeth and sharpened claws.

“NO! DON’T!” Amami screamed, banging his fists on the wall before running to the bookshelf and beginning to claw and tear and pull and push and just _move the goddamn bookshelf!_

As Amami struggled to keep it open, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sharp teeth sinking into Ouma’s silky skin, tearing clumps of flesh and spitting it out. Balled fists were thrown against his head, his back, his stomach, everywhere where it could land, knocking teeth and air out of Ouma. Long claws dragged themselves viciously across the boy, painting red trails against white canvas. All the while, Ouma had begun to wail out, his screams raw and gurgling as blood coated his lips, tears cascading down his face as he lost of all his power to struggled and slowly started to go limp with defeat in the monkeys arms.

“STOP IT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!” Amami screeched, using his foot to kick down at the book case. He could hear the shelf begin to creak and felt it move, and slowly, it began to crack open. _Yes! God, please let me make it to him in time!_ Amami let out a panicked roar, his foot continuing to bash into the bookshelf until the locks that kept it in place cracked under pressure, and suddenly the bookshelf swung open.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Amami howled, charging into the horde of monkeys. The monkeys jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the other student. Amami took the opportunity to rush into the fray, shoving primates back as he made his way towards Ouma.  The young ruler was barely conscious, eyes half-open as he drooped against the monkeys hold. “LET HIM GO!” Amami screamed, winding up and punching one of the monkeys holding onto Ouma. As the monkey recoiled, letting Ouma go, all the other monkeys began to holler, screeching and yipping to one another before quickly disappearing from the room, running out and climbing back up into the ceiling.

Ouma’s body flopped onto the ground, his blood pooling all around him. Amami quickly rushed over to him, scooping him up in his arms. Ouma whimpered, “H-Hurts… It hurts…”  

“I know it does, I know…” Amami cooed, kissing Ouma’s forehead and tasting the strong copper blood that washed over his tongue. He grimaced, holding Ouma closer to him as he kicked open the door and began to sprint to the nurse’s office, telling Ouma, “I’m going to make it hurt less, alright? I promise, okay? So just hang in there Ouma, okay?”

Ouma nodded back weakly, resting his head against Amami’s chest as Amami kicked open the nurse’s office door, rushing to one of the beds and slowly laying Ouma down. “Just relax, I’ll figure this out.” Amami said, kissing his forehead again before rushing to the medicine cabinets, grabbing bandages and disinfectant and all that he needed before rushing back to Ouma’s side, dumping everything he had acquired onto a nearby table. Ouma was breathing slow, his eyes fluttering close before snapping back open, as if fighting to stay awake.

“Stay with me Ouma, stay with me!” Amami pleaded, his shaking hands lingering over what he had taken. _What do I do first? How do I do this? God… how can I help him?_

“Amami…” Ouma whispered, “H-Hey…”

“Shh… Don’t speak.” Amami hushed the boy, forcing a smile as he said, “I’m going to make it better. You’ll be better, I promise you.”

Ouma snickered, a hoarse, dry laugh turning into a hacking cough that spat up more clots of blood from his mouth. “O-Ouma!” Amami panicked, wiping the blood away with a cloth.

“D-Don’t worry… i-idiot… I… I told you…” Ouma’s gaze locked with Amami’s, “I trust you.”

Amami stared at Ouma for a moment, before nodding dumbly, blinking away the tears that blurred his vision as he took the disinfectant. “Yeah… trust me… I’ll fix you right up… g-god… I’m the one who g-got you into this mess… god, look at you now… Ouma… Ouma I’m sorry… I need you to know I’m so sorry…”

“A-Amami… s-shut the fuck up… and fix me up… please… that’ll be a good apology…” Ouma hissed, before adding softly, “Y-You d-don’t need to a-apologise anyways… I… I knew the risks…”

“Hush, let’ drop it for now.” Amami sniffled as he began to apply the disinfectant, spreading it across one of the long, red marks across Ouma’s creamy skin. Ouma let out a pained yelp, his body contracting and rolling meekly away from Amami’s hold.

“Stop! It hurts, it hurts!” He wailed, curling up into a ball.

“I know!” Amami snapped, his voice hoarse, “God, I know! But I have to do this, okay? You said you trust me, just, please, let me do this!” Amami begged, his heart cracking as he planted a firm yet gentle hand on Ouma, keeping him still as he continued to apply the stinging medicine. He bit his lip, ignoring Ouma’s screams of misery, his body trying to thrash away, but Amami wouldn’t let him. Eventually, all the struggling tuckered the ruler out, and Amami watched as Ouma’s eyes fluttered closed, his chest still rising and falling, indicating that he was still breathing.

In silence, Amami finished up with disinfecting the wounds and began to wrap Ouma’s injuries in bandages, careful of not hurting the boy any more than he already had. It felt like hours as he watched Ouma, sleeping away, the blood wiped off his skin and the horrific cuts that he received were covered up. Amami just watched him, watching his chest rise and fall, watched his sleeping face, watched how his body quivered ever now and then and slowly hummed every time the boy let out a whimper in his sleep. Amami delicately took Ouma’s hand in his, holding it gingerly as he pressed his lips against Ouma’s trembling fingers.

From that point on, Amami vowed to himself, to never let harm fall on Ouma ever again.

 


	66. Shut Up Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amami supporting his bf in the scrum debates <3

##  **Shut Up Amami!**

Ouma loved Amami, that was an indisputable fact. He may be a stupid, breezy, perceptive bastard, but he was Ouma’s stupid, breezy, perceptive bastard. For better or for worse, Ouma couldn’t deny the way his heart burst every time Amami walked into the room, or how it stopped every time Amami brought his lips close to Ouma’s. Ouma wasn’t afraid to say that he loved that bastard.

But as Amami started cutting Ouma off during the debate more and more, Ouma’s tolerance for his interruptions could only go so far.

“Hey, Amami.” Ouma said in a sweet, small voice, “Do you mind letting me talk as well?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry.” Amami smiled, rubbing the back of his head, looking sheepish. “Seems I got overexcited there, huh?”

“Heh, just a little.” Ouma smiled, turning back to face Kaede, “Now, where were we?”

Kaede frowned, saying, “We were discussing how the killer moved the body from one place to another…”

“Ah, yes, that’s right!” Ouma laughed cheekily, crossing his arms, “And you thought of a pretty stupid idea, right? What was it now? Oh yes, it w-”

“Oh, it was how she thought the used an item instead of just dragging the body with their bare hands!” Amami piped, interrupting, _yet again_. Ouma gritted his teeth and turned to his boyfriend.

“Amami?” He said, rather politely.

“Hmm? Yes Ouma?” Amami asked, the faintest of smirks lingering on his lips. _This guy… is he doing this on purpose?!_

“Would you mind kindly… to just… shutting the fuck up while I’m trying to talk?”

Iruma gasped, putting a hand to her mouth and yelling, “Hey! That’s kind of rude, don’t you think?!”

“Yes, that language is not welcome in a school environment!” Kiibo added, shaking his head in disdain.

“Well, nothing but vulgar things ever leave his mouth anyways.” Himiko sighed, shaking her head.

Ouma sighed, pressing his fingers against his temple before opening his mouth to rebuke the peasants, but Amami beat him to it with his traditional carefree smile, saying,

“It’s alright guys, lighten up. It’s just how Ouma is! Don’t take anything he says to heart.”

“Amami! I can speak for myself!” Ouma snapped, glaring at the guy.

Amami smiled, saying, “Oh, I know.” He said cheekily, “I just thought you would like some help is all.”

“I do not need your help! I’m a Supreme Ruler, I’m an independent, strong and ruthless tactician who doesn’t need his boyfriend to constantly defend him!”

“WHAAAAT? BOYFRIEND???” Angie gasped loudly, bouncing in place. Everyone else gawked at Ouma, their eyes wide and in shock, shifting from Ouma to Amami. Amami just smiled and nodded and looked so _goddamn happy_ for whatever fucking reason. _What the hell is his deal?!_

“Shut up!” Ouma hissed, glaring at everyone, “That’s not the point, the point is, shut the fuck up, Amami.”

Amami just chuckled and nodded, miming his lips being zipped up. Ouma glared at the carefree boy for a moment before sighing deeply, shaking his head.

“… So… you guys are dating?” Angie asked again, her eyes twinkling.

“That’s irrelevant!” Ouma snapped at her.

“Yes we are!” Amami chimed in happily.

“AMAMI, I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!”

“Ehehehe, I’m sorry!”

“… Guys… there’s a murder mystery to be solved… does… do none of you care?” Saihara asked meekly, his quiet voice lost in the lover’s quarrel.

“Just let them hash it out… They’ll stop eventually.” Kaede said, shaking her head as Ouma continued to scream,

“SHUT UP AMAMI!”

 


	67. Straightjacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ Saw that you reblogged that one Ouma theory where he wears his scarf to hide a chain on his neck. How about some Oumami with Amami finding out about that?”
> 
> Theory here: http://hellofriend304.tumblr.com/post/153153772047/an-updated-ouma-kokichi-theory

##  **Straightjacket**

Usually, Amami kept to himself, minding his own business and not butting into anyone else’s, but, there was something rather concerning to him.

It was Ouma Kokichi, the self-proclaimed leader and supposed SHSL Supreme Ruler of a shadowy organisation. The boy was cheery and had a bright smile, but there was a sense of something sinister lurking behind that happy façade of his, something genuinely scary behind that pure smile. It wasn’t just the feeling that Ouma gave off though, no, Amami noted that there was something more here. He clothes for one, were quite unusual.

White straps on a white coat, white pants with white pants, belt buckles following loosely behind him as he walked… and the soft clang of metal as he walked around from place to place… His clothes, they were… definitely off. In fact, they sort of reminded Amami of a straightjacket, and he could easily see those straps around Ouma wrapping around his lithe body, effectively restraining the boy. _So… what? Would that make him some sort of… escaped mental patient or something pretending to be a Ruler? If that’s the case… that makes him dangerous, doesn’t it? Especially during a killing game…_

But Amami didn’t want to jump to conclusions right away. There was always the chance that his theory could be wrong after all… But even so, the fact that it resembled far too closely to a straightjacket made Amami uneasy, and the more he thought about it, the more uneasy he became. _I don’t want to just ask him, that’s rude, especially if it isn’t the case. It could just be a fashion statement too…_ It was then that Amami had devised a plan. _I’ll just ask him about it casually. I won’t make a big deal about it, just, drop it in conversation and see how he reacts. That should be fine, right?_

And so here Amami was, with Ouma in the storage room, shelves lined and stacked high with all sorts of goods. The young leader had begun to babble on of how he was looking for some sort of limited release of soda or something. Amami nodded distractedly, not really caring about the soda as he just idly looked around, wondering how to carefully word what he wanted to say. Suddenly, he had an idea.

“Hey Ouma,” Amami began, “How can you wear white so often while drinking soda? I mean, the stains from spilling the stuff must be a pain to get out, huh?” He laughed lightly, his eyes trained on Ouma.

“Huh? Hmm, I guess it would be, I mean, I always had the help cleaning and doing laundry for me, so I don’t actually know how tough it is.” Ouma shrugged, the words smoothly flowing from his mouth. _Hmm… If he’s lying, then he’s doing a pretty good job… Seems like he wasn’t just talking big. If that’s the case, I suppose I should push this just a bit more._

“Haha, yeah, a Supreme Ruler such as yourself doesn’t need to be bothered with laundry.” Amami chuckled, “I must say though, your sense of fashion’s pretty odd to me. I mean, the straps and torn clothes and all. It just strikes me as odd.”

“Eh? You’re questioning my fashion choices?” Ouma huffed, puffing his cheeks out. “I’ll have you know that this tattered look here is because these clothes right here are from when I first was declared as Supreme Ruler! They are of importance to me! It may sound a bit childish, but, I’m fond of the clothes.”

“Not that childish.” Amami hummed, “But you know, that doesn’t really answer my other question.”

“Other question?” Ouma raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the one about the straps around your arms and thighs there. What’s up with that?” Amami asked. _Well, so much for being subtle about it, guess I’m just cutting to the heart of it now._

“Oh, these?” Ouma looked to the straps on his clothes, his fingers brushing alongside them. Amami saw his lips purse and his eyes darken, before the façade of cheeriness returned to his face and he shrugged again, smiling and saying, “Not sure. Seems like my designer has an affinity to them though. Not that I mind, I guess.”

 _Did I just catch the self-proclaimed liar lying? Hmm… How suspicious._ Amami pondered his next move. _He seems to be lying about the straps, so… Is my theory right? Is this really a straightjacket? Should I just ask? Or am I thinking too deep into this? I know I’m being a bit paranoid, but, if Ouma’s lying and I’m right… then Ouma may be one of the most dangerous people here…_

“I don’t like the way you’re looking at me.”

“Huh?” Amami blinked, jolted out of his thoughts. Ouma was staring at him with a frown, almost gloomy as he crossed his arms and repeated,

“I don’t like how you’re looking at me. What? What’s wrong?” Ouma asked, his voice cautious. “You better not be plotting of murdering me here…”

“No, of course not!” Amami replied quickly, “I’m just… I’m concerned, Ouma. I just…” Amami paused, thinking of how to put it delicately.

“You suspect me.” Ouma said bluntly, “Because of… what, my clothes? The straps on me? The fact that I wear white? What, what’s wrong with my clothes?” Ouma asked, his voice annoyed and rising with anger.

“Nothing’s wrong with your clothes!” Amami said, “Well… except the fact that… it reminds me of… well… a straightjacket.”

As the word fell from Amami’s lips, Amami could see Ouma’s face go pale. His voice shook a bit as he said, “Huh… you think?” He said lamely, his defense weakening.

Amami narrowed his eyes, “Am I wrong?”

Ouma seemed to withdraw into himself, his eyes unable to meet Amami’s as he took a step back, his hands gripping the cloth of his scarf as he muttered, “Well… not exactly…” His voice was quiet, shrinking, unlike the boisterous, proud voice he had used ever since they first met, no, this was the voice of someone who was timid… afraid even.

“Ouma… why are you wearing a straightjacket?” Amami asked softly, watching Ouma closely.

“… I…” Ouma shook his head, as if hesitating, “I…” The words were stuck in Ouma’s throat.

“Ouma… you aren’t… sick, are you?” Amami asked.

“What? No, no it’s not that I’m sick or anything… I’m not dangerous, I mean… I don’t think I am…” Ouma mumbled, tugging at his scarf. “I’m… I’m just…” He sighed, burying his face in his hands before moving them away and shakily grabbing at his scarf, tugging it lightly before slowly pulling it off.

Amami’s eyes widened. As the scarf was removed, Amami could see the reddish purple twinge across Ouma’s neck as a collar was clasped tightly, almost painfully so, around his neck. A metal chain dangled from it, short enough to be covered by the scarf. “What… why are you wearing…?” Amami started to ask.

Ouma kept his eyes on the floor, saying lowly, “Why do you think Amami? What sorts of people wear chains around their neck Amami?” He sneered, his voice dripping with spite as continued, “Slaves Amami! Slaves wear chains! Right? Is this what you wanted to hear? That I’m not a Supreme Ruler, but instead a lowly slave? Huh? Do you want me to talk about how I was whipped to work every day? Want me to admit how I barely got to see any sun and how I barely ate nothing but crumbs and stale water? Should I go into my tragic backstory for you and talk about how this has been my life since childhood? Or how about when I was put in this jacket because apparently I’m dangerous? Huh? Is that what you want me to say Amami? Is that the point here? Huh?! Is it?!?” Ouma panted, his hands balled into fists as he quivered before Amami, a crazed glint in his glare.

“O-Ouma…” Amami said in a hushed tone, still in a state of shock to even comment on this sudden revelation.

“What? Is that it?! Just… just Ouma?” Ouma’s glare began to fade, but his body didn’t stop shaking as he said, his voice softer, “Is… is that it? Just… Ouma? Just… just me?” His voice was small, childlike, cracking, as his eyes began to flood with tears, rolling down his face as he hissed, “I-Is this… w-what you wanted… A-Amami?” The last word was nothing short of a choked back sob before Ouma spun his head away from Amami, bringing his scarf over his face as he began to wipe away the tears. “G-Goddammit… d-dammit Amami…”

Amami couldn’t find his voice, couldn’t find the right thing to say to make any of this better. Instead, Amami took a step forward, towards the weeping boy. Ouma looked up, flinching and wheezing out, “What…? What are you d-doing?”

Amami didn’t answer, his voice still lost, as he opened up his arms, his hands tentatively gathering Ouma into them, nudging the boy close, waiting to see how he’d respond.

Ouma looked up at Amami, eyeballing him for a moment before his form trembled once more, and Ouma began to sink into his arms, melting in his hold as he pressed his face against Amami’s chest, a muffled, pained wail escaping his mouth. Amami brought his arms protectively around Ouma, one hand rubbing his back in slow circles while the other hand went to Ouma’s head, tousling his hair with tender touches. Amami hugged the boy closer, humming softly in his ears, “It’s okay, now, you’re free now… I’m sorry I asked, I’m so sorry Ouma… Ouma, I’m _so sorry…”_

They stayed like that for a moment, holding each other until Ouma’s cries died down into soft whimpers. Slowly, Ouma pulled away, his face tilted down as shadows covered his expression.

“Ouma.” Amami said quietly, “I won’t tell anyone about this.”

“… Really?” The boy whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Really. I swear.” Amami said, crossing his heart with his hands and offering him a smile. “I’ll take your secret with me to the grave.”

“D-Don’t talk as if you’re going to die here, idiot…” Ouma snapped, his voice beginning to switch back to his Supreme Ruler persona.

Amami smiled, giving the boy a small bow as he said, “Heh, I’m sorry, my Supreme Ruler.”

 


	68. Me, My Son, And My Son's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Human Kiibo made Robo-Kiibo and gave him his own AI, so they're essentially two different people with different personalities, just with an uncanny resemblence to each other. Though i think Human Kiibo would insist on Robo-Kiibo being his robot son despite not being much older than the other inmates himself.

##  **Me, My Son, and My Son’s Son**

“So… there are… three of you?” Kaito asked, gawking at the sight before them. Kaito couldn’t comprehend what was in front of him. There was… Kiibo the human, Kiibo the robot… And… Baby-Robot Kiibo? They all had the same face, but, Human Kiibo was, well, a human! And Baby-Robot Kiibo was just like normal robot Kiibo but smaller, with baby legs and arms and less pointer ahoge atop his head

“Oh, like triplets yeah?” Hoshi asked, standing next to Kaito as he soaked in what he was seeing. “Yeah, triplets… I mean, if you’re fellow triplets were a robot, and, a toddler robot.”

“Not triplets or the same person…” Human Kiibo sighed, running a hand through his hair as he explained, “I created Kiibo, the robot you’ve guys known the longest. Then Kiibo created his own AI, Kiibo Junior.” He motioned to small, miniature Kiibo, almost the same height as Hoshi.

“So… it’s like, Kiibo’s kid right? Haha, hey, who’s the lucky lady Kiibo? Kaede? Iruma?” Hoshi teased, staring Kiibo Junior down with his big, dark eyes. Kiibo Junior shuffled behind Kiibo’s legs, cowering almost as he hid from Hoshi, who only laughed at the runt’s timidity.

Kiibo glared at Hoshi, and stated, “Hoshi, I am a robot. Robot’s cannot have sexual intercourse. Also, I created Kiibo Junior myself! With my bare hands! He’s an entirely new AI that I created with my own extensive knowledge!” Kiibo said, looking rather proud of himself as he banged on his chest with his closed fist.

“Ah, yeah, right right.” Hoshi looked to Kaito with a smirk, “Looks like you don’t gotta be jealous then, huh? “

“J-Jealous? Why would I be jealous?!” Kaito snapped, hitting the back of Hoshi’s head. “There’s nothing to be jealous about!”

As Hoshi let out a rumbling laugh, Human Kiibo just a put a hand to his face and said in an exasperated voice, “You… You can’t fuck the robot, you know that, right Kaito?”

Kaito’s face turned deep crimson as he just gasped loudly, his eyes popping out in shock as he opened his mouth and screeched out, “WHAT?! WHO SAID I WANTED TO FUCK THE ROBOT?!”

“I mean… you strongly imply you wanna… you know.” Hoshi wiggled his eyebrows, a sly smile on his lips as he obnoxiously began to pelvic-thrust at the air, his deep voice mimicking sensual moans while his hands ran over his own small body.

“S-SHUT UP! G-GOD HOSHI, HAVE SOME SHAME!” Kaito yelled, his face red as he kicked at Hoshi, but the tennis player easily dodged the flustered astronauts blow.

“HEY! DO NOT SAY OR DO OR MOAN SUCH THINGS IN FRONT OF MY SON!” Kiibo yelled, crouching down as he covered Kiibo Junior’s eyes and ears. “This is all so highly inappropriate for a developing AI!”

“Oh c’mon! I mean, if you can’t fuck, then neither can the pipsqueak, right?” Hoshi laughed.

“Pipsqueak yourself.” Human Kiibo said dryly.

“OI! You wanna start something?” Hoshi challenged.

“Hey, let’s take it down a notch, huh?” Kaito said, getting in between the two. “Haha, hey, so uh…” Kaito looked for a way to change the subject, “So, uh, son, huh Kiibo?”

Kiibo nodded, puffing his chest out as he explained, “Yes, my son! I created him, and as his creator, he is my son, just as I am his son!” He pointed to Human Kiibo.

“What? Does he call you… daddy?” Hoshi asked, smirking with shining eyes before promptly receiving a punch to the face by Human Kiibo.

“That’s…. enough out of you.” Human Kiibo muttered.

“Gah! Hoshi!” Kaito panicked, picking the small, bruised boy up and shaking him. “Hoshi! Hey, are you okay?!”

“I don’t believe shaking him so violently is a safe method to wake him up…” Kiibo Junior chirped, staring wide-eyed.

“Ha, correct son! It is a very unsafe method! Good work for being able to deduce that!” Kiibo praised, patting his son’s head and cradling the small robot in his arms.

“… I knew this was a bad idea…” Human Kiibo sighed, shaking his hand off from delivering the punch. He looked back to Kiibo, who was now tickiling his son’s chin and cooing at the robot infant. _At least Kiibo’s happy… That’s all that really matters in the end._

 


	69. Troubled Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hope’s Peak AU with Oumami and bad dreams (references NDRV3 Student Council Killing) )

##  **Troubled Sleep**

It all started when Amami noticed Ouma sleeping on the roof. Usually, Amami went up to the roof to have some time by himself and catch some fresh air, but he didn’t expect to see the SHSL Supreme Ruler asleep on the ground, a half-eaten sandwich loosely in his hands. Curious, Amami had gone over to the boy and shook him awake.

“Hey… seems like you fell asleep while eating?” Amami asked, smiling his usual carefree smile.

“Nnngh… maybe…”  Ouma replied, his voice far-away as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, not even realizing the lettuce leaf stuck to his cheek. Amami chuckled, peeling it off Ouma’s face and asking,

“Do you get enough sleep Ouma?” Amami asked, helping the boy gather up his now-messy lunch. The Ruler shook his head, muttering,

“No… No I haven’t. It’s probably due to these stupid, low-class beds. Not up to my standards, now, back where I came from I had the softest, most luxurious and plush beds that people could only dream of! Now I’m stuck in this School Of Hope… and they can’t even give us decent beds for our dorms!” Ouma threw his hand up, obviously annoyed that the world was, once again, not meeting his standards.

“But the roof is decent enough for a nap?” Amami teased, throwing away Ouma’s lunch scraps.

Ouma huffed, looking oh-so high and mighty as he scolded Amami and said, “Hey! Are you talking down to me?”

Amami shook his head, laughing, “No, no, sorry.  Just playing Ouma.”

Since that moment on the roof, Amami had become more observant, noticing Ouma’s faint snores in class to the Ruler being missing from gym class. And Amami would always find Ouma sleeping in the strangest of place. Once, Kaito had reported seeing the Ruler sleeping standing up, snoring away in the shower room. Kaede had reported of Ouma sleeping on top of the piano in the music room, and Kiibo detected Ouma asleep in the maintenance closet once after the whole class had fretted for a day due to his disappearance. Amami especially, had searched long and hard for the mischievous boy. He knew Ouma was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but… Amami just, couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread that shook him to the core. Maki had commented it was one of those rare times where Amami lost his cool even. _Well… but it makes sense to lose your head a bit when someone you care about goes missing, right?_

Amami kept a close eye on Ouma since then, steering the sleepy boy away from danger and gently rousing him from sleep when class was in progress. Soon, the duo had become inseparable, always seen together, eating together, walking to and from classes together. Ouma didn’t seem to mind and quickly became accustomed to Amami’s presence, requesting the teen to hold his bag or watch his things or ask for the answers to yesterday’s homework. It was a sudden relationship that spawned out of worry, but, as time passed, it blossomed into a friendship that Amami began to cherish… Maybe… even…

It was after school, and Amami and Ouma were attending a student council meeting. Ouma had joined in order to oversee all events of the school and, to quote him, “Rule the school with an iron fist”. Amami had only joined because Ouma joined. Mostly, the meetings consisted of Ouma battling with Student Council President, Kaede, arguing and shooting down everything she said just to mess with her and, to put it frank, be a dick. But today, it was different, and everyone noticed it too, because Kaede had just went through an entire report without being interrupted by the Ruler. Amami turned his head, and saw Ouma dozing off in his chair, drool dripping from his chin.

“Well… it’s better than him being awake and constantly fighting me…” Kaede sighed.

Amami smiled , standing up and saying, “Well, you know Ouma. He’s always tired for one reason or another.” He hefted Ouma up in to his arms, holding the sleeping boy carefully as he announced, “Well, I guess I’ll just return him to his dorm. Knowing him, he’ll probably sleep like a rock all through till morning.” Amami laughed, nodding bye to the others before setting off to the dorms.

As he walked with Ouma dozing in his arms, he couldn’t help but relax as he felt the calming rise and fall of Ouma’s chest against him, the soft snores slipping past his lips and his messy hair tickling Amami’s arm. Amami looked down at Ouma’s face, and his expression was one of… _wait._

Amami slowed his pace, examining Ouma’s face more closely. _This isn’t right…_ Amami thought, noticing the corners of Ouma’s eyes edged with tears. Ouma’s eyebrows were scrunched, and he made a small grunting noise in his sleep, his lips pursed up in a frown. Amami began to notice now, just how tense Ouma was, rigid in Amami’s arms, as if all his joins were locked in place. And the pace of his breath, it was irregular, stopping and starting, quickening and slowing at random intervals. _Is he okay? Should I bring him to the nurse’s office? Maybe our upperclassman, yeah, one of them is the SHSL Nurse, right? Maybe I should-_

“GAH!” Ouma suddenly cried out, nearly leaping out of Amami’s arms if Amami wasn’t holding the boy as tight as he was. Ouma panted, sweat beating down his face as he frantically spun his head around, before locking eyes with Amami.

Amami had never seen Ouma’s gaze so… haunted before. It was as if Ouma had been through hell and back. “O-Ouma…? Hey, what’s wrong? ”Amami inquired.

Ouma didn’t answer but instead, bring a shaking hand up to Amami’s chest, grazing his shirt. Amami froze, unsure how to react as Ouma’s hand brought itself up to Amami’s forehead, brushing his hair out of the way before fingers touched skin. Amami felt his skin warm up where Ouma had touched him, going red as he asked again, “O-Ouma? Hey…. What are you doing?”

“You’re alive…” Ouma whispered, his voice frail and trembling.

“O-Of course I am… Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ouma looked up to Amami, those purple eyes still haunted with fear before the young Ruler’s arm threw themselves around Amami’s neck. Ouma buried his face in Amami’s shoulder, pressing it deep into his skin as he let out a shaking gasp, his mutterings muffled by cloth, “God… God I thought I lost you… I thought you were lost to me… I thought… I… God… What’s _wrong_ with me…?” Ouma growled to himself, shaking his head and inhaling slow, as if trying to remember Amami’s scent.

Amami kept his hold tight on Ouma, totally unsure now how to react as Ouma continued to hiss into his shoulder. “Hey… Ouma? I was going to bring you to your room, alright? I don’t really know what happened…” Amami said, heading to the dorms once more as he cuddled Ouma closer to him, rocking the boy gently back and forth as he continued to mutter his grievances into his shoulder, “Ouma… whatever you dreamed of… It was just a dream, okay? It won’t happen, and it probably meant nothing.”

“No!” Ouma said, lighting his face from Amami’s shoulder. “It felt so… vivid. The screams, the fire… the… the…” Ouma trailed off, staring at Amami. “I… I shot you.” Ouma said hoarsely, “We were forced to kill each other… and… and I was so scared, and… and I wanted to live and I just… I _shot_ you Amami…” Ouma put his hands on his head, staring down as he said, “God, that’s so, messed up… I’m so bad… Amami, Amami….”

“Hey…” Amami said, “It’s alright Ouma, alright? No one’s killing anyone and I’m still alive.” He paused, “I’m going to admit though… that kind of stings, that you’d just shoot me like that.” He chuckled, “Well, I guess I’d consider shooting you too though.”

“H-Huh?!” Ouma yelped, glaring at Amami, “Jerk! Don’t mess with me!”

“What? I mean, you’d shoot me.” Amami said playfully, “So, to make it even, if I ever have a dream about you, I’ll shoot you. Is that fair?”

“Guh… Idiot, it’s… this is different!” Ouma said.

“Hmm… How so?” Amami asked.

“Because… Because… I shot you.” Ouma said, his voice trailing off as he repeated with quiet intensity, “I shot you, Amami.”

Amami nodded, “I understand that. But… Ouma, its fine. It was only a dream.” Amami breezily smiled, adding, “Plus, I wouldn’t mind being shot by you, if it saved your life and all.”

“I-Idiot! How can you just say something like that?” Ouma cried, bapping his Amami’s head lightly. Amami just replied with a chuckle as they reached the dorms. He slowly set the boy down on his feet and asked,

“Think you’ll make it to your bed without passing out?”

“Of course!” Ouma snapped, crossing his arms, “What, do you take me for some sort of plebe?”

“No no, of course I don’t.” Amami smiled, watching the Ouma huff in annoyance and open his door. He lingered in the doorway for a moment, looking to Amami for a moment. Amami stared back, his heart beginning to race as the anticipation hung in the air. _W-Why is my heart pounding…? What am I anticipating? Am I… expecting something?_

“Well…” Ouma said after their long stare. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you.” Amami replied softly. They stared a minute longer, before Ouma shook his head, cheeks tinged red, before walking into his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

And as Amami stood in front of the door, his heart still pounding and disappointment fresh on his tongue, Amami realized that he wanted to be asked into Ouma’s room. _But, why would I want to be asked into Ouma’s room? It’s not like I like him or anyth-_

_…_

_… Oh shit._


	70. In His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mind-reading Amami helps a depressed Ouma)

##  **In His Head**

Amami quietly closed the door behind him, careful not to make too much noise. Wordlessly, he approached the couch and sat at the opposite end. On the other side, Ouma was there, gazing out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. He hadn’t turned to face Amami, but Amami knew that young ruler was aware of his presence.

“Hey Ouma… how are you feeling today?”

Ouma shrugged, not bothering to look at Amami. “Alright.” _It hurts._

Amami nodded, humming, “What hurts?”

“Eh… nothing really.” Ouma shrugged. _Everything hurts. I’m so tired._

“Tired, hmm?” Amami noted, scribbling it down on a note pad that he brought.  “And what made you tired Ouma? The killing game? Did someone say anything to you? Or just, tired in general?”

“I…” Ouma hesitated, looking to his hands, wiggling his fingers, his thoughts trying to hone in on what he wanted to say. Amami waited patiently as for the storm in Ouma’s mind to calm. “I…  I don’t know.” _Tenko called me out today for being a shit… for talking down to everyone, and, I guess… everything started snowballing from there, I just, I couldn’t eat breakfast or lunch, I kept throwing up whatever I did eat… I couldn’t bring myself to talk to anyone… Hell, it was hard to even just get out of bed this morning… Everything is just… piling up around me, and I just, couldn’t breathe…_

“You know, if you keep things bottled up Ouma, it eventually overwhelms you, right?” Amami said.

“I don’t get overwhelmed!” Ouma hissed. _And I don’t bottle things up!_

“Yes, yes you do Ouma.” Amami sighed. “You’re the sort of person who hides all their worries behind a mask. You pretend everything’s alright and you constantly lie to yourself and others of how you really feel. But… The more your woes pile up… the harder it is to keep it together, and then soon… you just, break.” Amami smiled, “But that’s why I’m here. To help you not reach the breaking point.”

Ouma frowned, keeping his eyes locked with the warm sky, the glow of the sun dipping down into the horizon. “I won’t break.” Ouma huffed. _I’m already broken. God, why are we even doing this? It’s pointless!_

“It’s not pointless Ouma.” Amami chided gently. “This is helping, right?”

“No.” _I… don’t know. I still feel horrible… I still feel like I don’t belong here. I shouldn’t be here, I don’t need, or deserve help… I don’t want help… God, I don’t deserve any of this! Why don’t you just push me away and tell me I’m a lost cause?! Tell me I’m worthless, tell I’m bad! Just say it! I know you’re thinking it! I’m an awful shitty human being whose done nothing bad bad! Tell me you don’t want me anymore! Maybe that’ll finally push me over the edge and I can stop being such a wimp and just off my-_

“Ouma!” Amami snapped loudly, jolting the boy off the toxic train of thought. “Stop for a second. Stop thinking. Just breathe, okay? Listen to my voice, and breathe. Slowly, in… and out… in… and out…in… and out…” Amami eased Ouma’s breath, calming the red-faced dictator as they both slowed down. Amami could feel Ouma’s head simmer, the thought still in his mind, but pushed back, for now.  “Ouma…” Amami said softly, “You know those sort of thoughts are poison, right? I can’t stop you from thinking it, but I need to prevent you from putting those thoughts into action, okay?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ouma practically spat out the words. _Why do you even care about me this much? Wouldn’t I be more useful to you all if I dead?_

“Ouma… Don’t _ever_ think that.” Amami said, standing up and putting the notepad down. He stood in front of Ouma, but the boy kept his gaze to the window. “Ouma… the reason I’m helping you is because I don’t want to see you hurt yourself, I don’t want to see you in pain… Ouma, it’s _because_ I care that I can’t let you go. It’s because you matter so much to me, to all of us. I care about you because you’re special to me Ouma. You’re more important to me than you’ll ever realize.”  Amami sat down next to Ouma, putting a hand on his back and murmuring, “You deserve a chance to be happy, Ouma.”

Ouma slowly tore his gaze from the sunset and looked at Amami, his eyes cold, empty, his face neutral. He only just shrugged, turning his body to face Amami and muttered, “ _I don’t deserve to be happy.”_

“Yes… you do.” Amami urged softly, “You deserve it Ouma. No matter what you tell yourself. You have the right to be happy.”

“…” Ouma couldn’t muster up a response, his mind even drawing a blank before he just turned back to the window, the sun barely visible outside.

Amami patted Ouma’s shoulder before getting up once more, crossing the room, fetching a blanket, returning to Ouma and draping it over the Ruler’s shoulders.

“Nngh…” Ouma let out an annoyed grunt as Amami wrapped him in the fuzzy sheets. _You know… One of these Amami… you know it won’t be enough. That whatever mind tricks or nice words you string up… one of these days I won’t be listening. And then, you’ll all find me in my room, maybe locked away in my bathroom, maybe dangling from the ceiling…_

“Ouma, stop.”

 _I can’t though. I can’t just, ‘stop’. No matter how hard I try, I just… can’t._ Ouma’s shoulders began to shake. _I can’t just… stop feeling like this. If I could… then I would, and I could finally just be… happy. But, I’m not happy. I haven’t been truly happy for a long time now Amami…_

“And that’s why I’m here Ouma! To help you!” Amami reach out, holding Ouma’s shoulder, gripping it tight. “No matter how hard it is Ouma, I’m still going to be here, trying to help. And when we both get out of here, I swear, I’m going to make you happy, _truly_  happy.”

Ouma sniffled, burrowing himself in his blanket. “I… I’ll hold you to it then, Amami.” _Please… Help me._

Amami hugged Ouma from behind, nodding his head and murmuring into his ear, “I’m here.”

 


	71. I Am Your Kiibo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiibo used to be an ill human, and died during surgery, and his father/mother/whatever was so sad that they tried to recreate him as a robot? You don't have to write this but ahhh I've been dying for somethin like this, sorry!

##  **I Am Your Kiibo?**

“Kiibo, come here!” Professor Iidabashi called out, motioning for the robot over. Kiibo blinked, walking over to his creator. It had been approximately three days since Kiibo had been brought into this world, and his creator, Professor Iidabashi, had been so excited that Kiibo was up. The first days had been running tests on Kiibo, making sure all of his systems were okay and everything ran smoothly. Now, his professor had promised to begin teaching him of all sorts of things, and as Kiibo stared at the bat and glove in the box before the Professor, Kiibo instantly knew what his creator wanted to teach him first.

“This is, baseball.” Kiibo stated. Iidabashi nodded, picking up the glove and slipping it onto his hand, before handing the bat to Kiibo.

“Yes, baseball! You know how to play, right?” The professor asked eagerly.

“Of course.” Kiibo responded, smiling. “I am confident in my ability to play this game. It seems quite simple.”

“Ha! Cocky little boy, huh?” The professor laughed, patting Kiibo’s head before yelping, pulling his hand away. A drop of blood dripped onto the floor.

“Oh, it seems you forgot how sharp my head can be sometimes.”  Kiibo said, looking to the professors fingers. It was just a small prick, and it was nothing more than a minor wound. Kiibo sighed, relaxing and walking over to the professor’s desk, opening the drawer and pulling out a first-aid kit. “Please remember the next time you pat my head, that I do not actually have hair, and that my head is sharp.” He pulled out a Band-Aid and paused, saying, “Perhaps a future modification could be to make my head softer?” Kiibo suggested, taking the professor’s bleeding finger and carefully wrapping the Band-Aid onto it.

Iidabashi blinked, staring at the robot as he patched his finger up. “What are you doing?” The old man whispered.

“I am treating you minor injury.” Kiibo replied, “You should be more cautious next time though.”

“But… this isn’t right.” Iidabashi muttered. “You’re the one who’s always getting hurt and I’m the one who’s supposed to fix you up… Not the other way around!”

Kiibo blinked, confused as he tipped his head to the side and asked, “Well, I suppose you could think of it like that. But, since you are my creator, I owe you my life as much as you care for mine. It’s what you call a mutual relationship, yes?”

“What… Well, yes but… No…. no… this isn’t right!” Iidabashi said, pulling his hand away from Kiibo and taking a step back, staring at his creating with narrowed eyes. “This… this is a mistake.”

“A… mistake?” Kiibo repeated, unsure of what he meant by that. He looked to his professor’s finger, frowning as he scanned the bandage. _No, I did not wrap it in such a way that it caused discomfort… Perhaps I said something that wasn’t right? Perhaps I misinterpreted our relationship, and he is upset now because of my mistake?_ Kiibo grimaced. _That might be the case. If so, I should apologise immediately._

“Forgive me, Professor Iidabashi. I am sorry if I have the nature of our relationship wrong. Are we not mutually inclined towards each other? Is this more of a…” He paused, searching for the term, “Is this a sort of… master and slave situation, or-”

“No!” The word erupted violently from Iidabashi’s lips. The old man quivered and shook his head, rasping again, quietly, “No… You’re not my slave, Kiibo… no you’re my… you’re my…”

“Creation.” Kiibo finished, watching the old man carefully, wondering what’s wrong.

“… Yes, my creation.” Professor Iidabashi repeated, his voice distant. “You are just… my creation.” He repeated once more, his voice frailer than before.

“Professor? What distresses you?” Kiibo inquired, watching in wonder as Iidabashi began to pull his face into his hands and lean onto his desk for support, holding back a sob.

“God… Kiibo… Kiibo…” The professor whimpered out, shaking his head as he looked to the robot. “No, not… not you Kiibo, just… god… I shouldn’t have… this is such a mistake…” The professor cried out, “This is so _wrong_ of me… god, what would your parents think if they ever found out?”

“Parents?” Kiibo was just perplexed now, now sure what the professor was going on about. There were no other robots around the lab or any trace of other humans living with the professor. All Kiibo had found, were dusty photo frames, the glass shattered, the pictures torn from where they laid. If the professor had family, Kiibo had assumed that they were irrelevant. _But now… Perhaps family means more than I had estimated to my creator…_

“Professor, are you in need of sleep?” Kiibo inquired, knowing that crying led to exhaustion, and exhaustion led to sleep. Humans also usually felt a bit better after sleeping, yes? Perhaps a nap is what he needed to feel better. “I can carry you to bed if you need assistance or-”

“No!” The hysterical word burst from his lips again, not much restraint in his voice as he began to yell, “I don’t need you! I need… No I need you… The… The real you…” The professor lamented, his eyes widening as if he had realized something. He looked to Kiibo, gazing at him with a… unreadable expression. Kiibo stared back, unclear as to what he was supposed to be doing anymore. With a delicate touch, the professor brushed the back of his hand against Kiibo’s cold and smooth cheek. “I need the _real Kiibo…_ ” He said out loud, determination seeping through his voice, “God… do I miss him…”

Kiibo blinked, and quickly, he automatically responded with, “I… am not the first Kiibo?”

The professor nodded, taking in a shaky, heaving breathe, another whimper escaping him. “No… Kiibo was… you… you aren’t… really… Kiibo…” He admitted weakly. “Even so… You’re still… maybe you can still help me…” He gathered Kiibo into his arms, leaning down, holding him tight and uttering again, “You can still help me Kiibo… After all… you still have his essence… maybe this time… it’ll work…” The professor let out a desperate, shrill laugh, hugging Kiibo closer to him. “Maybe you’ll be just like him.”

 _That is… unlikely._ Kiibo thought. But Kiibo didn’t dare say those words aloud. It would probably ruin the mood and bring the professor down to a more depressive state. Seeing his professor so distraught, over something that Kiibo couldn’t really control… He felt helpless. How was he supposed to make him feel better if he wasn’t even the right person to do so? And who was this original? Was the Kiibo now, the Kiibo that _he_ is… is he just… a knock-off? An imitation?  An echo of the past or just… a tool to make the professor feel better?

Kiibo looked again to his professor, who had begun to mutter under his breath, teardrops sliding off his face and down Kiibo’s metal plates. _Whatever I am… I know my purpose. I am to make my creator, Professor Iidabashi, happy. If I can do that… then, I will have achieved my purpose. I am… Just a machine, after all…_

So, for now, all Kiibo did, was return the embrace to his professor, and begin to research who he was supposed to be, who _Kiibo_ was, so that maybe he could make his professor smile.

He didn’t want to be a mistake in his professor’s eyes, so, instead, he would be his ‘Kiibo’, for however long he could.


	72. Sick With Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Despair Disease and Funk Detective Music Smut)

##  **Sick With Lust**

The Despair Disease was a deadly disease that caused the victim to act out of character and gain a high fever. So, it was clear to all the students that both Saihara and Kaede were infected by the disease, with Saihara openly hitting in Kaede and teasing her out loud, laughing when she blushed and talking in a loud, narrative voice. Kaede on the other hand, was meek and timid, shyly voicing her opinion before hiding behind Saihara and apologising for speaking up, something that was not in line with her personality at all. So, the class had decided to confine the couple in a small, makeshift hospital until they could figure out what to do. One of the students dropped by to check on them every now and then, passing news and food while checking on their condition. And so it was, Kaede and Saihara were stuck together, in a room with nothing but each other and the sickness keeping them company.

Now, Saihara wasn’t sure if it was the heat of the fever getting to his head or the delusions it had placed on him, but Kaede was looking sexy in her hospital gown. It left very little to the imagination, outlining her form, show everything every curve and bump of her body as she sat in bed, skin red and shimmering with sweat as she panted lightly, the Despair Disease also taking its hold on her. As Saihara kept on staring at her shivering form, he found himself beginning to stand and walk to her, sitting by her bedside as words suddenly slipped from his lips.

“You can call me the piano man, because you’ll love the way I tickle your keys.”

“… What?!” Kaede yelped, blushing crimson as she just gawked at Saihara.

But… oddly enough, Saihara couldn’t feel shame. In fact, he merely laughed at her reaction, leaning close to her, feeling confidence burst from his core as he wiggled his eyebrows and whispered, “Do you… want to make music on my sheets?”

Kaede squeaked, covering her cheeks with her hands. The symptoms of Kaede’s affliction made her considerably more passive, for if Saihara ever tried this with a healthy Kaede, he was certain it’d end with a slap on the face. But this Kaede? She just squirmed in place and mumbled hesitantly, “S-Saihara, I… I know we’re t-together but… we’re sick… I don’t think w-we should… M-Maybe it’s dangerous…”

“Maybe that’s why we should…” Saihara said, his voice low as he climbed next to her, “If we’re going to die… I want to hear you screaming my name…” His hand rested on her leg, sliding it slowly up and down, adding, “J-Just say no if you don’t want to though. I… I might be s-sick… But I still love you Kaede. God… I love you… you’re so hot… it’s just so hot…” Saihara panted, his eyes roaming Kaede hungrily.

Kaede looked away, covering her mouth with her hand and whispering, “Well… It is… really hot… I… I don’t mind… Saihara… I just… want to forget being sick… for just a moment…” Her hand reached out for his cheek, cupping it and saying softly, “I want this.”

And that was all Saihara needed before he lost himself to his lust.

Saihara pushed her down onto the bed, taking her hands into his and pinning them to the bed, pressing his lips against hers in a heated, greedy kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth, tasting every bit of her. Kaede’s body squirmed under his, her chest brushing against his, her legs sliding alongside his, her tongue dancing with his. Every time they brushed up against one another, whether it was tongue sliding against tongue or body against body, it sent charged jolts across Saihara, and he relished every moment of it.

Kaede whined as Saihara pulled away from her lips, her hands trying to escape his as she breathed out, “No, Saihara… m-more… c’mon…”

Saihara chuckled lowly, his hands fumbling with her hospital gown. He opened the robe up, and, out bounced her breasts, rosy and quivering just under him, just begging to be touched. His hands quickly complied and went to grope them, his fingers sinking into her creamy flesh. Kaede let out a mewl as he began to knead them with his hands, rolling and shaking her breasts under his hands, his fingers reaching to tweak at her nipples. Kaede let out a high-pitched whine, her legs wrapping around Saihara’s waist as she began to grind herself against him. Saihara hissed, his clothed erection painfully rubbing against her clothed crotch, the small barrier between them frustrating Saihara to his wits end, and he found himself humping Kaede faster and faster, grumbling lightly, “God… Kaede… I need you, I need you so bad… God… Can I? Please, I need this…”

“Go… please… do it Saihara… I’m going to crazy if you don’t…” She panted, pushing her chest forward, into Saihara’s hands and rubbing them in his hold, a long, content sigh escaping her lips.

Saihara nodded, shrugging off his own hospital gown first. Kaede followed his lead, and soon the pair was naked, Saihara pushing Kaede’s back to the bed and placing his hands on her knees, spreading her milky legs open so he could take it all in. Kaede’s thighs quivered in front of him, and he could see the pink cheeks of the girl as she looked up and panted, “S-Saihara… t-tell me… tell me you… you love me…”

Saihara smiled, bringing his face to hers and kissing her passionately on the lips, mumbling against them, “Of course I love you… I wouldn’t do this w-with anyone but y-you…” His fingers tickled her entrance, causing her to yelp and squirm.

“Y-You’re n-not doing this… c-cause we’re sick… right? Y-You wouldn’t do this w-with any other girl… right?” Kaede asked, her wide eyes boring into his.

“Of course not.” Saihara said, kissing her neck softly and nipping the skin. “I… I might be s-sick… But even now… there’s no one else I want… but you…” He gently pushed a finger inside of her, wiggling it inside, watching her face. She tipped her head upwards, her mouth open in a silent moan as her thighs quivered again, sweat beating down her face as she whined ,

“Saihara…. Gooooodddd….”

“Hehe.” Saihara smirked, inserting another finger and slowly scissoring inside of her, moving and angling his fingers to see which spots made her throw her head back, which spots made her whimper and beg, which spots made her arch her back and curl her toes, begging out loud, “Saihara, Saihara! I’m close, I’m sooooo close…..”

“Well… you can’t cum yet.” Saihara murmured, pulling his fingers out and positioning himself, “You can only cum when I cum. We cum… together!” He declared, and in a thrust, he shoved himself inside Kaede easily, the girl already wet and dripping, practically sucking him in.

Kaede let out a cry of surprise, pain and pleasure, all mingled in one. Saihara grunted, her walls tightening around her, squeezing him, begging him to thrust, but he didn’t. Instead, he leaned over the pianist once more, kissing her cheek and asking, “Does it hurt?”

“A… A bit…” She admitted, her eyes bleary, “But I want this. Saihara, I want you to keep going.”

“O-Okay…” Saihara breathed, “Just tell me, if it’s too much. I can… God, I can, I’ll hold back for you Kaede…”  He smiled down at her before slowly starting to thrust, trying to find his rhythm. His hands intertwined with Kaede’s as he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust. He used everything he had saw when his fingers scissored her, and slowly, he adjusted himself to the right rhythm, the right angle, that would cause Kaede to see stars, for sure.

His observations proved fruitful as Kaede let out a long, loud groan, her hips mirrors Saihara’s as she thrusted herself against him, her back arching, her toes curling, drool rolling down her face as her eyes stared up at the sky, seeming as if they were going to roll to the back of her head. Hearing and seeing Kaede, the normally proper and leaderly girl, below him, so lewd, under his control like this, skin rosy and drenched with sweat, it only made Saihara get closer and closer to his limit, her walls twitching as he rubbed and thrusted and heaving inside of her, getting more frantic, hungrier, needier, and Saihara could feel himself getting lost in Kaede, the blissful light of white beginning to edge his vision.

Kaede let out a sudden wail, and her walls spasmed and convulsing around him as the girl gripped his hands so tight that he thought her nails were digging into his skin. She threw her head back, mouth wide open as she continued wailing, her legs trembling and loosely wrapped around Saihara before she fell limply against the mattress, gasping for breath.

Seeing her cum was enough to push Saihara off the edge. With a loud moan, Saihara pulled out of Kaede, stroking himself once before he released, the warm liquid spraying across the sheets and Kaede’s stomach and legs, staining the tired girl. “S-Sorry… hehe… but… you look good… like that…” Saihara joked lightly, taking the blanket and cleaning her off.

“Mmnngh… Saihara…” Kaede mumbled, her voice drained of energy.

“Shh.” Saihara whispered. “We’re fine… this is… fine… God… you’re so sexy Kaede…” Saihara drawled, lying next to the girl and feeling the heat of sex and the fever take him, making him dead-tired. Together, they both drifted to sleep, unaware of that in the morning, their disease would be cured, and they would be left to face an awkward encounter with each other the following morning.


	73. Safe To Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma came from a very homophobic past. Once he enrolled in the academy, he tries hiding his sexuality, thinks everyone is straight, and believes everyone will hate him if they know he is attracted to the same gender.

##  **Safe To Be Me**

Something was… odd, her at the academy. And no, it wasn’t the fact that he was forced into a killing game be some weird monochrome bear and its kids, no, that, strangely enough, wasn’t odd in the least. What was odd… was… how… _gay_ everyone was.

Now, Ouma Kokichi was not a homophobe, oh no, he was, actually… quite the opposite. He was gay, but… afraid to show it. His parents and everyone who taught and raised him went on and on about how a Supreme Ruler can’t be confused, that men love woman and woman love men and just… things that made Ouma extremely self-conscious about himself. Was he wrong for feeling the way he did? They certainly made him feel as if liking men as a man was wrong… so much so, that, Ouma tried his best to never let it show, his eyes avoiding the male form and putting his arm around whatever lady was close by in an effort to appear ‘normal’.

So, upon arriving at the academy, Ouma knew he was going to be around boys his age, something he wasn’t used to due to his training to become a proper Supreme Ruler.  And to be surrounded by boys his age… Ouma hoped that they were at least good-looking and likeable… _Heh, what are the chances of running into the SHSL Model… Gah! No! Stop! Don’t think that! Think… straight! Don’t think about stupid shit like that…_

Ouma, ignoring his own lust, tried to go about his day normally, trying not think, and accidently walked in on Maki and Kaede, Maki sitting in Kaede’s lap as Kaede guided her hands across piano keys, showing her how to play a scale of notes. Kaede’s head rested on Maki’s shoulder, murmuring lowly into the girl’s ear as their hands glided across the keys. Ouma gawked at the scene, because… it was just so… blatantly… there! They were out in the open, no shame, just… sitting in each other’s laps and practically holding hands! _Aren’t they afraid of being seen in public? What is this?!_

“Uh… Ouma… are you… watching us?” Kaede asked, frowning. Maki glared at Ouma, her lips curled up in a scowl, as if to say, ‘leave us alone, we’re busy’.

“Of course I’m not.” Ouma replied steadily, tying no to let his nerves get the better of him. “I was just looking for… Amami.” He said, making the excuses quickly.

“Well, last I saw him, he was taking a walk with Saihara outside. Go check out there.” Maki huffed, turning away from Ouma, back to the piano, done with the conversation.

“Yeah. I will.” Ouma said, quickly departing from the room, his face pink as he frowned, wondering, _I guess… where they come from, it isn’t as heavily looked down upon then where I’m from… Huh._ Ouma began to walk outside, figuring he might as well follow the lie and find Amami. Amami was good-looking guy, with a charming smile and a perceptive glimmer in his eyes. He was smug, but just the right amount of smugness to not make an ass of himself. Plus his voice was pretty smooth as well, and he while mysterious, he didn’t give off malicious vibes… _Guh! Not that I’m attracted to him or anything… I just… can admire someone like him… Yeah, that’s all… Nothing but admiration and respect…_

As he got outside and began to search for the teen, he was met with… an unusual sight. Kiibo was soaring in the air, zooming and zipping by through the clouds, carrying Kaito bridal-style, Kaito practically _cuddling_ into Kiibo’s chest, his arms around the robot as he was letting out either crazed laughter or terrified shrieks, it was honestly hard to tell with the noises coming out of his mouth. Kiibo looked tired, but kept his hold on Kaito tight as he performed aerial loop-de-loops and flips. _What… the hell… are they doing?!_

_… Would Kiibo do that with me? That looks fun…_

As Ouma watched Kiibo finish his performance, he landed gracefully on his feet just a bit ways from Ouma. Kaito laughed, his arms still latched around Kaito as he pressed his forehead against the robot’s, murmuring, “Thanks again for that Kiibo. It felt good to be up in that air like that after so long… Really good way to relieve stress after all the shit put in here.”

Kiibo grinned, his chest puffed out as he said, “Of course! If you ever need of flight again, just ask me! I would be happy to provide for you!” Kiibo then pressed a small kiss on Kaito’s cheek, his grin never leaving his face as he did.

Ouma watched, eyes widening and accidently letting free a gasp. Quickly, both Kaito and Kiibo spun and met Ouma’s gaze. Kaito was quick to blush and raise his hands over his face, yelling “Ahh! You saw nothing! Nothing at all! We totally weren’t gonna make out!” Kaito wailed.

“… Oh. That’s too bad. I would have liked so.” Kiibo said dejectedly.

“WHAT? I mean… well… hold on now!” Kaito said, waving his hands, “Maybe… maybe we were then! C’mon Kiibo, I was just saving face here!”

“Are you… ashamed of your sexuality?” Ouma asked, genuinely curious.

“What? No! Of course not!” Kaito said, “It’s just… people are going to… you know… because Kiibo’s a robot, they’ll say shit like, ‘oh, he’s a machine you freak! You can’t love a machine!’” He sounded bitter as he spat that out.

“And might I add, that sort of talk is discriminatory!” Kiibo yelled, pointing to Ouma, “So if you say anything like that, I will reprimand you harshly!”

“I… don’t really care about that.” Ouma said, shrugging. “I was just… um… Hey, have you seen Amami around, by the way?”

“Yes! He and Saihara were beside the pool!” Kiibo reported.

“Cool, thanks. I’ll go see him.” Ouma said, retreating from the duo, overhearing Kaito asking about making out.   _Is it… okay? To be myself here? Everyone else is… is so open about it, not afraid at all… Maybe… maybe I can too… Maybe it’s safe here, to really by me…_

As Ouma walked towards the pool, he found Amami, by himself, peering down at the pool and idly kicking stray leaves into it, watching them flutter and float on the water’s surface. “Hey, Amami!” Ouma yelled, hailing the boy. _… Crap. Why am I here again? What did I want to say…? Shit. Guess I’ll just make an excuse up or something._

“Ah, Ouma!” Amami smiled, trotting towards Ouma. “Just the person I wanted to see! I actually wanted to talk to you about something, if you don’t mind!”

“You do?” Ouma blinked. “Huh, really? Then, I suppose you are allowed to speak your mind to me!” Ouma said, crossing his arms, “It better be good though. If this is a waste of my time, I’ll be very upset with you, so make it good!”

“Ahaha…” Amami laughed, looking to the side, his eyes shifting as he clapped his hands together. “Certainly not making this easy, huh Ouma?” He chuckled awkwardly, his voice shaking and dry as beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. Ouma watched, perplexed. He had never seen Amami this uneasy before… _The hell’s his deal…?_  “Well, Ouma, I was hoping, maybe after dinner tonight, perhaps you’d like to, spend some time with me? Not just to pass our free time, no, I was thinking moreso as a… well… date.” The words spilled from Amami’s mouth, the boy blushing as he couldn’t bring himself to meet Ouma’s eyes.

Ouma ogled Amami. “You… You’re serious?” He asked, his voice wary, making sure this wasn’t some sort of trick or elaborate ruse.

“Y-yeah, serious as can be.” Amami replied with a gulp. “I know we haven’t known each other too long, but… I have to admit, you’re awfully… cute.”

“C-Cute? Me?!” Ouma gasped, feeling his hands curl into fists and his face heat up with frustration, “Supreme Rulers are not cute! We’re evil! To be feared! A horror!” He said, thrashing around as he stomped and yelled.

Amami let out a soft chuckle, his laugh smooth and silky as he said, “Ha, sure, my bad, you’re not cute then. You’re evil and to be feared.”

“Hmph! No need to speak down to me like I’m a child!” Ouma muttered, uncrossing his arms and scratching his chin, looking away. _No one’s afraid to be themselves here… Here, people can like who they like and no one bats an eye to it… I guess… It really is okay to be me here…_

“I suppose I can humour you… and go on this date.” Ouma replied after a moment of contemplation. Amami’s eyes lit up, and Ouma added quickly, “You better impress me, alright? I don’t want to be disappointed! Nothing but the best for me on this so-called date, alright?” Ouma yelled, pulling his scarf up to cover his reddening face.

“Haha, of course! Thank you Ouma! I’ll make sure our date is a wonderful one, I swear!” The boy said cheerily, his smile lighting up the area, and causing Ouma’s heart to stop momentarily in his chest. As Ouma surveyed Amami’s form once more, he felt something light, something warm, fill him from his head to his toes.

Maybe here, Ouma could finally find happiness with himself.


	74. Bedside Squabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saihara x Ouma x Amami where Ouma wants to go somewhere fun (like a theme park) and Saihara protests and like they just fight about it and Amami just wants his boyfriends to get along

##  **Bedside Squabbles**

“Ahem! Saihara, Amami, listen up!” Ouma announced, scrambling and standing atop the bed, staring down at his two boyfriends. Amami looked up from his book, putting it aside. He moved aside the sheets, revealing the sleepy detective drowsing in his lap. He gently nudged Saihara, saying quietly,

“Hey, time to wake up. Ouma’s got something to say.”

“No.” Saihara muttered, his hands grabbing at the blanket and pulling it back over himself and Amami’s lap. Ouma pouted, looking impatient as he leaned down, and in one swift motion, swiped the blanket right off of the both of them, letting it go and watching it all fall to the floor, leaving Saihara to bolt up and hug himself, hissing, “Dammit Ouma! Can’t this wait until morning?”

“No!” Ouma snapped, “This is important!”

“It’s fine, just let him say what he wants, and then we can all go to bed.” Amami said, mediating between the two before it got too heated. Saihara just grumbled and curled himself up in Amami’s lap, resting his head against his chest and rubbing his eyes.

“Just hurry this up Ouma, okay?”

Ouma grinned wide and put his hands on his hips, saying, “I figured it out! Tomorrow, in order to have some fun, I, the Supreme Ruler I am, with all the connections I have, have reserved tickets for three at the biggest amusement park around! Roller-coasters, cotton candy, a limited edition Panta giveaway being hosted by the park! We have to go!  I order it!”

“No.” Saihara said rather bluntly, yawning.

Ouma eyes narrowed, and before a word could escape his mouth open, Amami quickly interrupted, saying, “C’mon Saihara, it might be fun. Why don’t you want to go?”

“Because Ouma, plus amusement park, plus Panta giveaway equals hell for us. We’re gonna lose him there, and then they’re gonna call for us on loudspeakers saying we lost our kid! That happened last time, remember? The ball pit? The nachos? The cheese… it was…everywhere… God it was just… so much cheese…” Saihara and Amami shared a shudder as they remembered that cursed day.

“Oh c’mon! You’re over exaggerating! It wasn’t that bad!” Ouma huffed, his face turning crimson as he was brought back to that fateful day.

“Ouma… they closed down the park because of us… It was only because of your title that they didn’t charge us!”

“Yeah! See? That should just prove that no matter what I do or what happens tomorrow, it’ll all turn out fine, probably!”

“So… you _are_ plotting to do something tomorrow?”

“… I mean, nothing that I can’t get away with.” Ouma admitted quietly.

Amami and Saihara shared a look before Amami sighed, saying, “I’m sorry Ouma… But… I have to agree. We don’t need an incident like last time happening… especially if Panta is involved…”

“But… But…!”

“No but’s.” Saihara said, “No amusement park.”

Ouma glared at them both for a moment before letting a long, desperate sigh, dramatically falling against the bed with a big _thwomp!_ He lay in bed, a hand on his forehead, staring up at the ceiling and letting out a long, pitiful moan.

“That won’t work.” Saihara muttered, crawling out of Amami’s lap to fetch the blanket on the ground.

Ouma’s sigh grew louder, a bit more obnoxious as he rolled into Amami’s lap, taking Saihara’s place. Amami sighed, knowing where this was going to go.

Saihara looked to Ouma, scowling, blanket bunched up in his hands as he said, “Get out of my spot Ouma.”

“Huh? You’re spot?” Ouma put a finger to his lips and blinked his large, lavender eyes innocently. “I’m sorry, but I thought we were sharing this one!” He wrapped his arms around Amami’s waist and stuck his tongue out mischievously at the detective.

“Hey now… It’s okay… just lie next to me Saihara, okay? I’ll wrap my arms around you, and Ouma can rest in my lap. That’s fine, right?”

“No, it’s not!” Saihara insisted, pointing to Ouma, “The brat’s in _my_ spot!”

“Hey! You left the spot wide open! It’s your fault for not staking a claim.” Ouma snickered.

“C-Claim-? He’s my boyfriend!”  Saihara cried.

“He’s mine too!” Ouma countered, sneering as he said, “Try and steal him from me!”

“Guys, c’mon now… give it a rest…” Amami tried to get between them, but the two dark-haired boys were now at each other’s throats, exchanging sharpened glares and barbed words.

“You know, technically, since we’re all dating, you’re both _mine_ , and as _my_  boyfriends, I command Amami to let me cuddle in his lap, and for you to sleep at my feet like a dog! Ha! How about that?”

“Like hell I’d sleep at your feet…” Saihara grumbled, climbing into bed and tugging Ouma by the shoulders, “Now, get out of my spot!”

“Make me!” Ouma yelled, squeezing Amami’s waist with his arms as he buried his face in Amami’s stomach. Saihara grunted, panting as he tried the pull the young ruler off of Amami. All the while, Amami just sat there, shaking his head and putting a palm to his forehead.

“Guys… can we just go to bed…?” Amami asked, “It’s getting late…”

“Only when Ouma gets out of my spot!” Saihara huffed, refusing to lose to Ouma.

“I’ll get out of your spot only if you agree to go with me to the amusement park tomorrow!”

“Ugh, fine!” Saihara yelled, his face red with anger. “Just get out!”

Suddenly, Ouma let go, letting himself be pulled by Saihara. Saihara gasped, and fell backwards from the force, Ouma falling atop of Saihara as Amami finally had some breathing space. “About time…”

Ouma snickered, turning to his body to face the detective, who lay there below the ruler, on the bed, confused as to what just happened.  Ouma smiled, leaning down, his nose touching Saihara’s as he said, “Now, was that so hard to say yes to my amusement park date?”

Saihara turned his face, his blush still evident on his cheeks as he muttered, “I only said yes… because you were in my spot…”

“I know!” Ouma sang, chuckling.

Amami rolled his eyes and placed his hand down on the back of Ouma’s head, “Alright, now make up and kiss so we can go to bed.” He then pushed Ouma’s face down, forcing the leader’s lips to kiss at Saihara’s. Both boys let out a surprised stutter, a mess of flailing limbs and legs as Amami started to uproar with laughter, letting Ouma’s head go as he watched the two of them untangle themselves from each other and turn away, both of their faces now rosy. They both glared down at Amami, who continued to laugh.

“AMAMI!”

 

 


	75. Space to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I feel like tumblr is lacking toujou x shinguuji so if you can, perhaps write a little fluffy fic of the two?

##  **Space To Breathe**

Another day in the life of Tojou Kirumi, it seemed. She sighed, taking the mop and looking to the ground where purple Panta had been spilt, no doubt by Ouma. He began to clean up the mess slowly, her head bleary. She was dead tired and it was almost time for bed, but, she couldn’t just leave this mess unattended… what sort of SHSL Maid would she be if she couldn’t clean a simple mess? So Tojou began to slowly mop, her arms lazily swinging the broom back and forth, back… and forth…

“Tojou? What are you doing still here?” A voice asked from the doorway of the cafeteria. Tojou turned around, seeing Shinguuji. The masked boy waved him to her, his eyes narrowing as he murmured, “It’s far too late for you to be cleaning… night will be upon us soon.”

“I’m just cleaning a small mess here.” Tojou explained, “After this, I’ll be on my way.” She yawned, stretching her back and wincing, feeling the bones crack as she stretched.

“I think perhaps… you should cease activities, just for now. I can clean this. You should rest.” Shinguuji said, approaching her. He placed a hand on Tojou’s mop, slowly prying it from her iron grip.

“I’m fine…” Tojou insisted, her voice weary but tight as she refused to let go of the mop. “Now please, I insist I continue my duties here.”

“Tojou… You don’t have to clean their messes. They should do that themselves. Just because you’re the SHSL Maid, doesn’t mean you’re responsible for cleaning this entire school.” Shinguuji’s voice took a gloomy turn as he asked, “All I’ve seen you do around this school, is work. Have you ever taken a break to breathe since we’ve gotten here?”

Tojou frowned, “Well… No.”

“No…” Shinguuji repeated with a sigh. “In every story, if you just continue to bombard your audience with action after action after action without any sort of breathing room, then, that exhausts them, right? Tojou, if you don’t breathe, you won’t rest, and then you’ll exhaust yourself. Please, allow me to give you some time to breathe.”

“… Quite the comparison there, huh?” Tojou smiled. She rolled her shoulders, her grip loosening on the mop as she said, “Well… A long night’s sleep is long overdue… I haven’t slept well since… Since…” She paused, thinking. “Odd… I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a full night’s sleep…” _Have I really been that busy with work?_

“Well, that’s no good.” Shinguuji said, taking the mop from Tojou’s hands. “You need more rest Tojou. Take tomorrow morning to sleep in. It’d be good for you.” Shinguuji suggested, his voice warm as he began to mop up the Panta. He paused, before adding in a much quieter tone, “Perhaps… after you wake, we could do something together. I mean, just, spend out free time, together.”

Tojou blinked, her cheeks rosy as she inquired, “Are you asking me on a date…?”

“Well I mean… only if you interpret my words like that…” Shinguuji coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat and adjusting his mask as he began to fumble on, “I didn’t really say the word, ‘date’, but, I suppose if you read between the lines, you could pick up that maybe I had… heavily implied that, or-”

“Shinguuji.” Tojou interrupted him before he started making a fool out of himself, “I would like to go on a date with, if my interpretation was correct.”

“Ah. Well, you weren’t wrong to think that… I um… Yes. I would like to go on a date… tomorrow… whenever you are able to…” He trailed off, looking back to the ground as he began to mop it furiously.

Tojou let out a small laugh. “Then, it’s a date Shinguuji.” She put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in and whispering in his ear, “Thank you.”

And as she strutted away, she didn’t notice the way Shinguuji’s knees had buckled as she walked off, nearly slipping on the spilled Panta in his awestruck daze.


	76. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero AU Oumami feat. seme Ouma. NSFW, pervy times :0

##  **The Arrangement**

Amami walked into the warehouse, lowly whistling as he saw the millions of ways Ouma would surprise him this time. His gift, to see into the countless paths that led into the future, aided Amami into predicating and outsmarting his enemies. He had practised with his power, overwhelming himself at times by seeing all the endings, all the paths, every impact a single second had on your future… But, none of that mattered anymore. Amami knew how to use his gift, and now, Amami could see Ouma, and all the ways Ouma could possibly appear, with a sneak attack, with a kick from above, from the shadows underneath… but… with Ouma, he always tended to be more… flashy, when it came to Amami.

As predicted, Amami saw how the light shimmered unnaturally before him, sparkling as a form began to glow with a luminescent outline. “Amami… seems like you found me again…” His sly voice echoed throughout the warehouse. His arms were wide open, and as his form began to solidify, sparkling still with flecks of light, and he said to Amami, “Do you think you’ll catch me this time, hero?” Ouma smirked.

Amami shrugged nonchalantly, smirking back, “We’ll see, my villain.” As the words left his tongue, Amami struck, his leg swiping from underneath, trying to trip Ouma. But Ouma only laughed, quickly hopping and avoiding the blow, lunging forward with an attack of his own, the shadows smearing his hand. Amami grunted as Ouma struck, the dark blow slapping him across the face.

“Ah, Amami, you’re getting sloppy.” Ouma chided playfully, the shadows behind Amami dancing and swirling, beginning to swallow both of them up. “Don’t tell me you’re throwing the fight…?”

“Heh. Don’t underestimate me, Ouma.” Amami smiled, taking the hand the slapped him, and twisting the arm. Ouma yelped, trying to get away, but Amami only pulled him closer, bringing his knee forwards and aiming right at Ouma’s gut. Amami flashed Ouma a sinister smile as his knee collided into his stomach, causing the dictator to gasp out.

“Bastard!” Ouma yelled, the shadows convulsing grotesquely as the lunged towards Amami like blades of the night, like an assassins dagger. Amami, having foreseen this, gracefully swayed back and forth, avoiding each blow with ease as he pulled Ouma against him, Ouma’s back pressed into his chest as he brought his arms around his throat and held him tight in place, pressing down on his throat.

“Heh. Looks like I’ve got you now Ouma.” Amami chuckled. Ouma just let out a garbled, angered response, his eyes narrowed before a sudden flash of light flared in Amami’s eyes, dazzling him. Amami hissed, letting go of Ouma and rubbing his eyes, trying to regain his sight. _Dammit… fell for his trap._ As Amami quietly scolded himself, he felt hands at his wrists and a powerful force push him backwards, sending him flying until his back hit a wall. Amami found himself pinned between the wall and a panting Ouma. The ruler’s face was red and sweating, but the same cocky smirk never left his lips as he looked to Amami, saying,

“Seems like I won this time, _hero._ ” Ouma licked his lips, his eyes trailing over Amami’s body. “And you know the arrangement, right?”

Amami nodded, smiling back to Ouma. “Of course. We’ve played this game for so long Ouma.”

Ouma chuckled, bringing his face close to Amami’s and kissing him softly, his lips sweet like sugar. Amami groaned quietly, feeling the ruler nibble on his lower lips, the sensation sending a shudder down his back. Ouma whispered against Amami’s lips, “As long as we keep playing this game… then we won’t need to kill or capture each other. I’ll always be the villain that you, the hero, always end up chasing… forever.”

Amami closed his eyes, repeating softly, “Forever…”

Another small laugh escaped Ouma, as his lips began to trail downwards, kissing the tip of his chin, down to the crook of his neck, nipping and softly suckling. Amami sighed softly, letting his hip move on their own as the bucked and rubbed against Ouma, the friction causing both boys to bite their lips and let out quiet, lewd noises.

Ouma began to tear open Amami’s shirt, the fabric ripping under his fingers as he bit at the supple skin underneath. Amami winced, mumbling, “O-Ouma… you’ll have to pay for repairs on my costume… it’s a hassle to get them constantly fixed…”

“Maybe you should just fight crime shirtless… make my job a lot easier.” Ouma muttered, suckling on a patch of skin until it turned red under his lips. Amami shivered, gasping out,

“But then everyone would see what you do to me… And… maybe you’d get jealous of other people staring at me…”

“Hmmph. I’m the Supreme Ruler of Dark and Light… Anyone who tries to play with _my_ things will have to deal with me…” Ouma hands glided across Amami’s chest, his palms rubbing into Amami’s nipples in slow, sensual circles. Amami groaned softly, his hips buckling again and grinding against Ouma.

“Shit… Ouma… M-Maybe we should j-just skip the foreplay and get to it… ugh…” Amami moaned, the bulge in his pants becoming painful.

“Hmm? Maybe you should beg for it.” Ouma said in an absentmindedly, his palms still going in circles on Amami’s chest, his lips kissing around his navel and leaving crimson marks all over Amami’s pale skin.

“P-Please… My Ruler… Please take me…” Amami whispered, his eyes closed as he said the magic words, his hips rolling freely against Ouma’s as he said again, in a whine, “Pleeeaassee…”

“That’s what I like hear.” Ouma chuckled darkly. “Now… take off your pants.”

Amami didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly shimmied out of them, squirming out of his boxers too as Ouma slowly slid out of his own pants and boxers. As Amami lay bare beneath him, Ouma purred, looking to Amami’s dick and gently pushing a finger against the tip, a glob of precum stuck on his finger as he brought it to his lips and licked it, smirking, “Heh, already this wet Amami? You must really want it…”

Amami shrugged, watching Ouma’s pink lips lick up his cum, hypnotised by the way his tongue swiped itself across his lips. “What can I say… you’re my weakness, Ouma.”

“Heh… I’ve noticed. It’s fine though. I guess… I’ve become weak to you too.” Ouma stoked himself a few times, his hand slick with his own precum before wiping it off on Amami’s chest, the substance sticking to Amami’s cheek. Amami trembled, watching as Ouma’s hands went to open his legs, gripping his thighs, fingers sinking into soft flesh as Ouma edged close to Amami’s entrance, licking his lips hungrily. “I won’t hold back Amami.” Ouma warned, his voice cheeky as he asked, “May I?”

Amami nodded all too eagerly. “Take me, My Ruler.”

Ouma complied, and he pushed into Amami harshly, gasping and gritting his teeth as Amami began to squeeze around him. Amami bit on his tongue, adjusting to the sensation as he felt his nails begin to dig into Ouma’s wrists. The latter didn’t let go of Amami’s hands, no, they only tightened their hold on them as they twisted their hips around, angled themselves in just the right position, and began to thrust vigorously into Amami, no remorse, no warning, just flesh slapping against flesh as Ouma began to mercilessly slam into Amami, groaning as his walls smothered him. “God Amami… N-No matter how many times we do this… you always are able to… ah…. P-please me….”

“Ha…. Ahhhh! Well… I’m glad… I’m able to appease you… ahh… M-My R-Ruler…!” Amami head threw itself back as Ouma began to ram repeatedly into his sweet spot, stars beginning to blur the corner of his vision. Ouma purred, bringing his face to Amami’s and capturing the teen’s lips in another hungry kissing, his tongue reaching out to dance with his to the beat of their rhythmic thrusts. Electric shocks shook Amami to the very core, causing him to cry out and tremble, his orgasm so close. Ouma must have noticed this, for he smirked into the kissing, pushing his lips deeper, shoving himself further into Amami, abusing that sweet spot within him as he panted, pulling away from the kiss as he whimpered,

“S-Shit… I… I’m going to cum… _shit…!_ ”

“I-I don’t care… just don’t stop… I’m too close for you to stop!” Amami cried out, his back arching as he felt the sky turn white before his very eyes. His mouth opened up into a wail, and he swung his head side-to-side as his toes curled and warm liquid splashed all over his stomach, splattering himself and Ouma. As he came, he could feel Ouma pulling out, and through the white of his high, he saw Ouma’s sweat-drenched face with red-tinged cheeks, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he let out a moan of pure bliss, more splashes of white coating the both of them.

For a moment, they stayed frozen like that, lying against each other, sticky and breathless, as they tried to regain their sense and re-gather their thoughts. Slowly, Ouma began to untangle himself from Amami, fixing up his ruffled, messy hair and wiping the cum off his legs. He frowned, staring at his shirt. “Look at this! You’ve stained me!” He complained, his voice still light and hoarse from the sex.

“Ah, my bad.” Amami chuckled, picking his pants back up and starting to wiggle back into them. “I’ll practise my aim next time so I won’t stain your clothes next time.” Amami teased, leaning up to touch noses with Ouma.

Ouma blushed, looking away as he muttered, “Don’t tease me… I could kill you for that…”

“But if you did, then our arrangement would end, and we wouldn’t be able to have fun anymore.” Amami pouted. “And then you’d miss me, right? I mean… we’re already too deep into this. How many times have we done this now?”

Ouma shrugged, pulling his own pants on as he muttered, “Too many times to count… But it doesn’t matter.” Ouma said harshly, wobbling a bit as he stood. “I don’t intend for this to end.” He looked to Amami, smiling as he revealed, “I was thinking of pulling a classic, a bank heist. Probably next week. Would be a shame if someone were to bust me in the act…”

“Huh, it would be quite the shame.” Amami returned the smile, standing up in front of Ouma and crossing his arms. “Well, it’s not like I have anything to next week. Heh, maybe I’d be able to stop you…”

“Heh. Just try to, hero.” Ouma sneered, his form beginning to dissipate in the shadows around them.  Amami watched as his outline turned wispy and transparent, like light fog.

“I’ll catch you next time, my villain.”


	77. The Letters On Our Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU, where whatever you write on your own skin appears on your soulmates 030!!!! Oumami <33

##  **The Letters On Our Skin**

Amami was ten years old when his soul mate first made contact with him. It wasn’t hard to catch, because the pen his soul mate had used was a bright, sparkling purple. Amami blinked, having stared at it in class and squinting, trying to make out the messy drawl of words.

 _‘HELLO? ARE YOU THERE?’_ The purple message asked, bolded and in all-caps.

Amami had smiled, picking up his green marker and drawing a smiling face and a small _‘yes, hi!’_

 _‘!!!!!’_ A flurry of exclamation marks covered Amami’s palm, making his hand sparkling purple. Amami laughed quietly to himself, causing the other kid to turn and stare at his direction, before seeing the overflowing purple in his hand. They bombarded him with excited questions, but Amami was barely even there, unable to hear a sound, his mind to abuzz with warm happiness. _A soul mate… I have a soul mate!_

As the years went by, Amami had been in contact every day with his soul mate, whether it was just small greetings or long messages carved into his arms.  His soul mate was certainly a… strange one, to say the least.

 _‘Can I know your name? :)’_ Amami had asked one time.

‘ _NO!’_ The reply was immediate, hastily scribbled down. _‘The secrecy itself here is alluring! Where I am, secrets are important! Shadowy and mysterious! This will add a whole new level of charm if we don’t know who the other is! Don’t you agree?’_

Amami had laughed out loud, and agreed for now. Honestly, Amami wanted to meet them now, but, their small game of mystery was fun too. He’d play along, for now. There was no rush to meet after all, they had their whole lives ahead of them.

Or… that was what Amami thought _before_ he was enrolled in The Academy for Gifted Inmates. 

Now, faced with a time limit and the threat of murder lingering in the air… Amami began to worry. _All this time, we haven’t met, and now… I might die in here? What do I tell them? The truth? How will they react…? I don’t want them to beat themselves up because of me…_

He sat in his bed, staring at his arm, pen on skin but no words forming. He didn’t know what to say to them, or how to even begin to explain this crazy situation. Really, what could he say without worrying the hell out of them? _This is no good… I need to say something, but the words are stuck…_

As if sensing Amami’s troubled mind, the purple marks began to appear on his skin. Amami blinked, watching as word after word appeared on his arm, scrolling down, covering his skin. _Are they writing me a letter?_ Amami wondered as line after line appeared. He smiled quietly to himself, pulling up his sleeve and bringing his arm closer to himself as he began to read the words.

_‘ To, my soul mate._

_Hey, so… things are getting weird for me. Nothing I can’t handle, of course, but… It’s still kind of hard. It’s stupid, you know? I’m strong and intimidating and I have all this charisma and power, but no one believes in me. They all make fun of me like I’m just some kid and it’s so infuriating! I know I seem like a kid, and I act like it, but, I’m not! I’m more than that goddammit! Fools are fools! They don’t know power when they see it…. They don’t know the real me! … It’s just hard, because, I’m away from home now. It’s not that I’m scared or anything. I know I can do whatever I want! It’s just going to be tough for me these next couple of days…_

_Shit. I’m running out of space on this arm… sorry about this. Didn’t mean to cover you entirely here…’_

Amami began to write on his other arm, _‘No, it’s fine. It’s good to vent and let your feelings out.’_ Amami paused, reading the words his soul mate written once more before wording his reply carefully, _‘I love the confidence you have in yourself. Listen. Don’t pay mind to the people making fun of you. Don’t give them the satisfaction. Just show them why you’re strong and someone who isn’t to be messed with. If anything, by talking to you, I know that you’re better than them. Strong and intimidating, just as you said. And if you ever feel homesick… just look to your skin. I’ll always be here.’_

Amami put the pen down and gazed at his arm. _‘I’ll always be here’, I said… but… I don’t know that. Shit, I shouldn’t have written that down, but I don’t want to scribble it out, he probably already read it… ah crap. I hate making promises that I can’t keep…_

Amami swallowed away the guilt and kept on going, continuing his days out trapped at the academy. By day he’d spend time with his fellow classmates, talking with Kaede, teaching Kiibo about humanity, drink Panta with Ouma, and even play a game or two of tennis with Hoshi. By night, he spent his time writing long letters to his soul mate, and then they’d write one back. Ever since he got to the academy, they had been writing arm-long letters to each other, something they usually never do, but, given the stress they both seemed to be under, well, it only fitted Amami supposed, that they pour their hearts out to each other. That’s what soul mates do, right?

Amami never revealed his involvement in the killing game, he still wasn’t sure how to bring it up with them.  As much as he wanted to… he couldn’t. He didn’t want to worry them. Instead, Amami had said, _’Hey… I’m in a really tough spot right now.’_

_‘Huh? Is something wrong?? WHO HURT YOU? TELL ME THEIR NAME.’_

Amami laughed, shaking his head, _‘No, no one’s hurt me.’ Well, not yet anyway._ Amami frowned. He continued, _‘It’s more that… I don’t know what to do. I’m in a bind. I know I said I’d always be here for you, and I mean it. But, something’s standing in my way._

There was a long silence between them before purple ink wrote, _‘Then, get rid of it! I won’t tolerate anything coming in between me and my soul mate!’_

_‘What if I have to hurt somebody to get to you? Is that alright with you…?’_

Another period of silence between them, before,  _‘Well…’_ The purple pen lingered on skin, creating a large, inky purple blob on Amami. _‘I don’t want to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do. But, if it were me… I would hurt someone to get to you.’_  The writing began to shake, the letter’s messy as his soul mate continued,  _‘I… I’m not the best person. I’ve done a lot of bad, a lot of things I’m not proud of… I’ve hurt people, a lot of people, but, talking to you, it helps me feel like… like I’m less of a prick.’_

_‘You aren’t a prick…’_

_‘No. I am. There… there’s a reason I don’t want to exchange names. I feel like, if you knew me, and you found out who I was… you’d hate me. And, I don’t want to have my soul mate, the one that’s meant for me, end up hating me…’_

_‘We’ve talked every day since we first found out about each other. If I hated you, then I wouldn’t have bothered replying to your messages.’_  Amami reassured.

 _‘Heh. I guess that’s right…’_ There was a pause before the next message was sent. _‘Hey. I want to see you.’_

Amami smiled. _‘I want to see you too.’_

_‘… We should meet. When I get home, do you want to officially meet? We’ve been dancing around this for too long now.’_

_‘Of course! :) I’ve been waiting forever for you to finally say that!’_

_‘Ha! Well the wait’s been worth it, I bet! … And… if that thing is still in your way of both of us meeting… and you have to hurt someone to see me… are you going to…?’_

_‘……… If it’s to meet you… then…’_

The pen fell from Amami’s hands. But, that was fine. Amami was just staring down at his skin, unable to finish the sentence as he realized what he truly meant by that.

_I would… kill to meet my soul mate… Is that…okay? Am I really… okay with that?_

* * *

Amami had thought long and hard over what to do. To kill and meet his soul mate, or to play this mutual killing game until he either died or just narrowly escape death… Just… what would he do… what would _anyone_ do in a situation like this…?

“Hey, Amami! Get me another Panta!” Ouma whined, kicking his legs as he sat gloomily at his table.

“Hmm? Oh, sure.” Amami hummed, smiling to the small ruler. Amami and Ouma were spending their free time together, with Amami listening to how Ouma proudly led some dark, secretive organisation. To see this small boy boast over such dark deeds… It honestly was endearing, watching his cheeks puff out excitedly and his arms wave with grandeur as he recounted his tales. Amami liked Ouma, he was an okay kid, despite him constantly proclaiming he was evil and bad.

Amami headed inside the walk-in fridge, grabbing a bottle of Panta. He paused, staring at the fizzy drink. _To meet my soul mate… I’d have to kill someone… Otherwise, I might die in here. Am I… really okay with this?_

_‘But, if it were me… I would hurt someone to get to you.’_

Amami shook his head, slapping his cold cheeks as he remembered the words written on him a night ago. _If they said they would hurt someone to find me… then, it’s only natural that I would too, right?_ Amami opened the Panta bottle, slipping the small pill inside, watching it dissolve into the soda, bubbles hissing out. _It’s only natural that I do this, for them._

Amami walked out of the fridge, placing the open bottle of Panta in front of Ouma. He wordlessly stepped aside as Ouma sighed, “About time Amami! Peasants are always slow on their feet!” Ouma complained, beginning to chug at his Panta. Amami winced, feeling a sharp pain stab at his stomach as he watched Ouma gulp down the soda. He could feel the guilt, like maggots, crawling inside of him, festering and gnawing at him viciously. 

 _I… should go._ Amami gritted his teeth, his eyes glued on the door as he began to walk towards it. He tried his best to block out the choked gargle behind him, the sound of a chair scraping against floor before a dull _thud_ followed. A strangled cry called out to Amami, but Amami steeled himself, closing his eyes and taking a breath as he put a hand on the doorknob. “Sorry, Ouma.” Amami whispered, not bothering to listen to the violent thrashing of limbs against tile as he exited the room.

Amami kept walking, even though his stomach was twisting and whining, rumbling in pain. He forced the bile that was rising in his throat down and balled his sweaty fists into palms, ignoring the throbbing in his head and the echoing, gurgling cries of Ouma in his ears and the sugary sweet smell of Panta lingering in his nostrils. _It’s behind you now, all of that’s behind you now… Tomorrow, you’ll be in the arms of your soul mate… it’ll be okay. It has to be okay… it has to be…_

Shakily, Amami took out the green pen from his pocket, writing, _‘I’ve almost cleared the obstacle between us.  I’ll be able to see you soon. I can’t wait to meet you! <3 ‘_

Little did Amami know, the green ink appeared and stained itself on Ouma’s wrist, which would be the decisive evidence against Amami, in the murder of Ouma Kokichi.


	78. My Destined One...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU featuring Kiibo, Ouma and Kaede

##  **My Destined One…?**

It all started when Kiibo noticed Ouma sitting on a bench outside, giggling to himself as he we writing messages on his skin with a sparkling, purple pen. _Is he… talking to his soul mate?_ Kiibo wondered. Kiibo knew of how humans had this odd connection with another human who was destined to be their soul mate. Whenever a human wrote on their own skin, it would appear on their destined one’s skin as well. It was certainly, odd to Kiibo. There were no mechanics or programming behind this, it was just… something that was nothing short of magic, really. And it baffled Kiibo to no end.

“Ouma!” Kiibo called out, walking towards the boy. Ouma blinked, looking up from his arm, startled.

“Ehh? Can’t you see I’m busy right now?” Ouma pouted.

“Yes, I noticed.” Kiibo said. “Anyways!” Kiibo went on, ignoring the exasperated sigh from Ouma, “Are you talking to your soul mate right now?”

“Hmm? Well… yeah! Why else would I be doodling on my arm?” Ouma huffed.

“I wish to see.”

“W-What?” Ouma exclaimed, his arm going behind his back in an effort to hide it from Kiibo’s analytical gaze.

“Show me your arm.” Kiibo repeated, reaching for Ouma’s arm and exposing it to Kiibo.

“ARGHH! H-Hey! Let go! Stop!” Ouma wailed, uselessly pulling and grabbing and pushing Kiibo and his arm, but to no avail.

Kiibo rolled his eyes, and began to read the purple and green scrawls on Ouma’s arms. They were…. _Sickeningly sweet._ Seeing these hearts and faces and quotes that Kiibo could tell were from romantic movies, this was… far too much. It was like entering a land full of candy in the middle of a sugar-cube hailstorm. _It was disgustingly excessive._

“It seems you have no shame when it comes with your soul mate, Ouma.” Kiibo commented, letting go of the dictator’s arm.

“AND YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF PRIVACY! GUH! STUPID ROBOT!” Ouma yelled back, bouncing backwards on his heels as he angrily pointed at Kiibo, saying, “Just because you’re jealous of me, doesn’t mean you can just, grab my arm and read my private conversations!”

Kiiibo blinked. “Jealous? Why would I be jealous?”

Ouma shrugged, “Well… you know. Because you’re not human. And you don’t have a soul mate.”

“… Oh.”

An awkward silence filled the distance between them as Kiibo reflected on this. _It is true, that I have no soul mate. There will never be another person’s writing on my skin…_ Kiibo looked to his palm, opening and closing his cold, metal fingers. What would it be like, to have warm, supple skin instead? What would it be like one day, to find writing on your arm, a message from your future loved one? _I will never know that feeling… because… I do not have a soul mate._

“Eh?!? K-Kiibo?!?” Ouma gasped, running over to the robot’s side. Ouma’s hands reached out, his fingers brushing just under Kiibo’s cheeks. It was only then, when Ouma’s fingers pulled back, that Kiibo noticed the drops of water on his fingers.  

“It seems that I am crying…” Kiibo said, taken aback by his own emotions.

“N-No shit!” Ouma yelped, the young ruler waving his arms and circling Kiibo in a state of panic. “Ah shit, Kiibo, I didn’t mean it in a bad way, that you’re not human or don’t have a soul mate, it was just a comment! It doesn’t mean anything! Really! I may be a cruel ruler, but I’m not _that_ bad!”

“Ouma! Hey! What are you doing to Kiibo?” A voice called out. Kiibo recognised it as Kaede’s, and, sure enough, the pianist was jogging over to them, her pace quickening as she saw the stream of tears trailing down Kiibo’s face. “Kiibo! Are you crying?! Ouma! What did you do?!” Kaede hissed angrily, grabbing him by the scarf and yanking him to her side. Ouma raised his hands defensively and shook his head.

“No! I mean, I didn’t do anything! I mean, nothing intentional this time…”

“It is fine.” Kiibo said, interrupting before Kaede could have a chance to spit back at Ouma. “I did not realize I was even crying to begin with. It was an accident on my part.”

“Well, what made you cry in the first place?” Kaede asked softly, putting her free hand on Kiibo’s shoulder.

“It was just the concept of humans being in contact with their soul mates by writing on their skin… and then, Ouma and I both realized, I do not have skin, nor a soul mate that waits on me…” Kiibo trailed off, feeling the tears spring back up in his eyes. _W-Why am I getting emotional over this? It is not like I longed for a soul mate or a partner of sorts anyways… Yet… this feels… devastating… why?_

“Oh… Kiibo…” Kaede murmured, letting go of Ouma and gathering the robot into her arms. She hugged him close to her, patting his back and saying tenderly to him, “You don’t need to wait on writing on your skin to find your soul mate… And… you don’t need a soul mate to be happy, you know?”

“I… understand that.” Kiibo whispered, “But… the thought of not having a destined one… while everyone else in this world does… It is… lonely.” Kiibo admitted quietly, before saying again, louder, as if affirming the fact, “It is, a lonely feeling.” He looked up to Kaede, asking in a shaking, high voice, full of anxiety, “Am I… doomed to be alone then, if I have no destined soul mate?”

“No! Of course not!” Kaede said in dismay, her expression sad as she took Kiibo by the shoulders and stared him straight in the eyes. “You are never going to be alone Kiibo. I’ll be here, and so will everyone else. We’re your friends. You don’t need to have a soul mate or a destined one to be happy. You can live a good life without one of those.” Kaede face grew a bit brighter as she grinned, “We’re your friends Kiibo, and that means that as long as you have us, you’ll never be alone.” She turned her icy gaze to Ouma and barked, “Hey, right?!”

“Yeah!” Ouma said quickly. The boy had been nervously shuffling to the side as they had their exchange. “I… I didn’t actually mean anything bad by it Kiibo… I just, said it. I’m sorry.”

“It is fine.” Kiibo smiled, wiping his eyes. He grabbed Ouma’s arm, dragging him into a hug with Kaede. Ouma let out a surprised cry while Kaede only giggled and hugged both boys back.

Perhaps Kiibo wasn’t fated to find a soul mate. But, at least he had his classmates, who would never leave his side.


	79. The Letters On Our Skin - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to 'The Letters On Our Skin'.

##  **The Letters On Our Skin - Part 2**

_‘Hey… are you there?_

_… I guess not. You might be busy, but that’s fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about… something I did. Something I’m not too proud of. But… you said to me, that, you’d hurt someone to see me, right?_

_I… I hurt someone. Really bad. But, it was for you. I… I haven’t been honest, I’ve also done bad things… And I’m scared. I’m scared to meet you. I’m disgusted with what I’ve done just to see you. But… It’s already done with and in the past, right? There’s no point in dwelling… I just hope that they can forgive me, for hurting them. I don’t deserve their forgiveness, I know, I shouldn’t even hope that… I… I don’t know. I… I really don’t know. I want to see you so badly… I just…_

_I’m going to fight. I’m almost done clearing this obstacle between us. By tomorrow, I’ll be free and… I’ll tell you everything. I want to tell you everything. It’s been too long and… I want to get this off my chest. I’m about to hurt a lot of people, just to see you…_

_But… I’ve already made up my mind. I just want you to know, everything I did today, it was for you._

_Sorry for taking up space on your arms. Hope it’s of no inconvenience to you._

_Hope to hear from you soon.’_

* * *

Amami stood by idly as Saihara went through the evidence of this case with the entire class, explaining and clarifying each piece carefully. Amami listened, but tried not to comment too much or ask anything out of the ordinary. He didn’t want to appear suspicious after all. He had already committed this much of his soul into doing this heinous act, so, might as well go all the way, as carefully as he could. One wrong move… and all of this… Ouma’s death…would have been for nothing.

 _I… I killed him… I killed Ouma… just to see my soul mate…?_ Amami shook his head, gritting his teeth as he tried to listen to Saihara’s report. _Enough. Don’t think about it, don’t think about him… Just breathe. It’ll be fine. This will all be fine… And soon, this will all just be a memory behind you… nothing but a memory to put behind you…_

“There’s also… one more thing, I found interesting on Ouma’s body.” Saihara said, pulling out a photo of the corpse. “As I was inspecting the corpse, I found writing across his arm.”

“Writing on his arm? Do you mean to say… perhaps he was writing to his soul mate before his death?” Tojou inquired.

Saihara shook his head, saying, “No. I believe that he was receiving a message from his soul mate.”  Saihara paused, “What I found out though, was the message itself. It was… strange.” Saihara cleared his throat, and read out loud, “ _‘I’ve almost cleared the obstacle between us.  I’ll be able to see you soon. I can’t wait to meet you!’_ “

It was like, that was all Amami needed to hear, before he started to feel a dull ache and a cracking noise deep in his chest, deep in his heart.

He bit down on his lip, his throat running dry and sweat beginning to pour from his forehead as Saihara continued, “That’s not all. On his other arm, there was an even longer message, talking about they hurt someone, how they did something really bad, and they’re going to fight to see them, and hurt more people, just to see them…” Saihara trailed off, shaking his head.

“W-What’s that supposed to mean though?” Kaede asked, her voice small, eyes darting around the trial ground towards the other students.

“… This is… a hunch but… I would like everyone to pull up their sleeves, and show their arms…”

A confused union of voices sparked out, but almost everyone complied as the shuffling of clothes being pulled at was heard, and soon everyone’s arms were bare for all to see. Well… everyone but…

“Hey… Amami? Your sleeves? Mind pulling them up?” Kaede asked, nudging the boy.

Amami stared at his arms, then to everyone else, then back to his arms. Time felt sluggish around him, the air felt heavier, gravity felt like it was beating down on him, beating him into the ground… There was a loud humming in his ears that wouldn’t just _go away,_ and his stomach was twisting itself in knots, and that smell, the sugary sweet smell of Panta… the hissing of fizzy bubbles…

Ouma… he was calling out to him, right? That was what that gurgled cry was? He was reaching out for him, he was probably _begging_ for help, staring at Amami with those large, purple doe-eyes of his…  hand outstretched, gingerly trying to grab at him…and… Amami has just, left him to choke on the floor. Amami just, walked away. He could hear his arms and legs flailing, smashing against the floor, his cries frantic, but Amami’s back was turned, ignoring the dying boy and leaving him to die a slow, agonizing death. What were his last thoughts like? Was he screaming for Amami’s help, or cursing him out, wishing for him to die? Was it painful to just lie there and choke, soda filling his lungs? Did… Did Ouma know… that it was him… that it was Amami who was… his… soul mate? Did he… did he ever realize that… his own soul mate… _his own soul mate… Amami…. His soul mate…_

_Ouma…_

“I… didn’t know.” Amami’s voice was gravelly and barely audible.

“Didn’t know…?” Kaede whispered, confused. “What… what didn’t you know?”

“All this time… I didn’t know.” Amami laughed bitterly. “I… I didn’t know.” He looked to Kaede, saying louder, “I didn’t know.” His eyes ran through everyone at the trial as he began to yell, “How was I supposed to know?! I didn’t! I didn’t know!” He threw his head back, the tart laugh escaping him as he cried out, “I swear… I didn’t know… I didn’t know… How was I supposed to know?! He never said anything!” Amami yelled, slamming his fists into his podium. The sudden action caused everyone to flinch and just stare at Amami as he continued to yell,

“I never knew! We never even talked about our soul mates! But… all this time… every night… we talked. We talked about… And he told me… He would hurt someone just to see me. He would have done this for me! Wouldn’t you?! Wouldn’t you do _anything_ for your soul mate?! If he could do it… then… then I can too, right? I _had_ to, for him! IT WAS FOR HIM!” Amami screamed insistently, jabbing his sore chest with his thumb, throwing his arm aside and standing rigid in front of his classmates as he called them out, “WOULD YOU ALL HAVE DONE DIFFERENT IN MY SHOES? WE WERE GOING TO MEET AFTER ALL OF THIS WAS OVER! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO MEET ME AFTER ALL OF THIS WAS OVER!” Amami panted, clenching his fists, “I… I didn’t know though… How was I supposed to _know_ that… he was… and that I… I… killed…”

_Ouma… Did you know that it was me… who was your soul mate? Did you realize that with your dying breath? Did you see my last message to you and… it clicked? Did you have to die knowing that…? God… I hope you didn’t. No… No you died, thinking you’d never get to chance to see your soul mate… You died with the feeling of never being able to hold them, to kiss them, hell you never even got to know their name… You died without knowing me. You knew me, but you never really ‘knew’ me, not until your final breath… when it all fell into place… right?_

_I… I told you I was a bad person…_

Amami sank to his knees, his fists still clinging hard to his podium as he took in a heaving breath. Warm tears welled in his eyes, dripping down onto his shoes and the floor, splattering below him. He began to hyperventilate, his breath desperate, his chest aching, his stomach feeling like it was about to burst open and spray everywhere. He curled up in a ball, a shuddering, snivelling mess as his hands slowly left the podium, first clutching his convulsing chest before raising them up to his face, his mouth open in a silent, endless scream before he fell over, his back landing onto the floor as the world around him was all white noise and blurry. And all the while, the hauntingly sweet smell of soda lingered in his nostrils, his gargled pleads echoing in his mind, haunting his heart, which cracked and splintered in his chest.

Amami didn’t know how much time passed. Everything didn’t matter anymore, he knew that. It was too late now. He was going to be executed, for his crimes, for the murder… the murder of Ouma Kokichi…

He pulled up his sleeve, staring at his own words, the green ink faded but still there, still imprinted on Amami’s skin, and probably on Ouma’s as well.

Shakily, before it was too late, Amami tore the green pen from his pocket, and scrawled out on final message across his open palm.

_‘I’m so sorry.’_

 


	80. Your True Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oumami, cousin AU, protective Saihara and Ouma actually tries to be not a shit and lead the class

##  **Your True Face**

Saihara knew Tenko didn’t mean what she had said. Tenko may be quick to anger, but she wouldn’t actually go through with any of her threats, or, so it seemed. But, as Saihara turned the corner, he spotted her, Ouma and Amami. Tenko was facing off with his cousin, a finger shoved n his face while Ouma just huffed and pointedly turned his head away. Meanwhile, Amami was just chuckling uneasily and trying to ease the tension between the pair. And then, Tenko said it,

“If you keep acting like an insufferable brat, then someone’s gonna wanna kill you!”

And that was all Saihara needed to hear before he slid between Ouma and Tenko, his dark gaze piercing through Tenko as he folded his arms and hissed, “Don’t you _dare_ threaten him like that.”

Tenko rolled her eyes, unfazed by the detective as she said, “Well, obviously, I’m not going to be the one to do it! But, sooner or later, someone else is going to get fed up with him, and it won’t be my fault if it gets him killed!” She swivelled around and sauntered off, the heat of her anger still lingering in the air. Saihara glared after her as she left.

“… Saihara?” Ouma said, putting a hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “Hey, you got pretty heated there, huh?” Ouma chuckled, his eyes twinkling as he said, “And all for my sake? Aww, Saihara!”

“Ouma…” Saihara sighed, “That… that could’ve been serious!”

“It’s just Tenko. She’s just a big talker with no strength behind her words.” Ouma shrugged.

“Eh, but, isn’t that like you too Ouma?” Amami asked, “You don’t necessarily back up your words with actions either.”

“Huh? Yeah I do!” Ouma snapped, before lowering his gaze and adding softly, “I just, rather not right now. It might not be wise to use my talent to its fullest potential… I don’t want to be a target.”

“Ouma, it wouldn’t make you a target! It’s made you less of a target and intimidate the other students into not messing with you!” Saihara said, taking his cousin by the shoulders and shaking him slightly, “I think you should use your talent Ouma. Show them your true face, the face of the SHSL Supreme Ruler.”

“Your true face…?” Amami repeated, his interest piqued. “I’d like to see this true face Ouma… Have you been really holding back this whole time?”

Saihara nodded, “He has been. But I’ve seen it, the way Ouma can lead… They really don’t call him the SHSL Supreme Ruler for nothing…”

Ouma looked away, his cheeks rose-tinged as he said slowly, “Well… yeah, I mean… I suppose, I could try and see what happens… I mean, anything that won’t get me killed I guess. And if you say it might help Saihara, then, well, I trust your word!” Ouma grinned, slapping his cousin’s back, causing the other to grunt in response. Ouma smiled wide, hands on his hips as he declared to Amami and Saihara, “Now come on! Let me show the true power behind my talent!”

* * *

Later that day, all the students had come together for dinner. Amami for one, was excited to have a dinner and a show tonight.  Ouma had been boasting nonstop of how h was going to use his full potential, and Saihara had clung by Ouma’s side since the incident with Tenko, glaring at the girl every time she passed by. Amami chuckled at their deep relationship. _Saihara’s pretty protective, huh?_

Amami watched as Ouma suddenly stood up, Saihara standing up as well and following the young leader as he headed to the front of the room. Amami watched as Ouma leaped up on the table and cleared his throat, before saying in a loud, booming voice, “Attention! May I please, have your attention?” He asked, his voice strong and authoritative, but, at the same time, there wasn’t his usual cheekiness in his voice. It was all but serious and polite, graced by a wide, charming smile. It was as if the immature Panta-loving boy had grown up before them.

“I’m terribly sorry for interrupting…” Ouma began, his voice flowing through the air like wine, “But, I have something I’d like to say.” He took a breath, casting his gaze across his room, standing tall as said, “I… I haven’t been a good leader to you all. I haven’t proved my talent to you. I should d have been leading us all, unifying this rag-tag group of talented students since the beginning, but, I haven’t, because I was afraid, afraid that that would make me a target for murder. But… It ends tonight! Starting today, I, Ouma Kokichi, SHSL Supreme Ruler, will begin to live up to my talent, to rule and lead you all.” He declared boldly, putting a hand on his heart. He paused, saying softly, “But, I won’t consider you my followers. No… you’re all your own people, with your own dreams and aspirations. All I wish to do, is bring us all together towards a goal, and that goal being, our freedom! You are all not my followers, but, you’re all my friends.” Ouma rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, “I know I’ve proclaimed how I’m a liar, but, half of my lies, are white lies. I don’t intend to be malicious or come off as evil, honestly, I said those things just to protect myself, so, I apologise here, for my words. And, I hope you understand now, that I will do my best, to lead us all to freedom. I swear to you all, as the SHSL Supreme Ruler, that we will _all_ get out of here, together, and alive!” He threw his fist in the air and yelled, “Now, who’s with me?!”

Amami found himself throwing his fist in the air, as well as all the other students, as they all yelled, “Yeah!” and cheered, clapping as Ouma blushed and looked sheepish, bowing elegantly atop the table. Saihara stared up at his cousin, a huge smile on his face as he quietly clapped. _I can’t believe Ouma was able to rouse everyone up like that…_ Amami thought with bewilderment as he cheered, _so this is his true face…._

Ouma leapt off the table, shyly waving as he spoke softly to Saihara, who patted his cousin’s shoulder and gave him a small hug. Amami stood up, wanting to congratulate Ouma for the good speech, but… Tenko beat him to it.

“Hey, Ouma.” She said, approaching the small boy. Saihara frowned, keeping his hand tightened on Ouma’s shoulder and staring coldly at her, but Tenko was entirely focused on Ouma. Ouma looked up, clapping his hands together and speaking in a soft yet strong tone, sounding… so _unlike_ himself,

“Ah, Tenko. Hey… about earlier, I thought about what you said, and, you were right, and I-”

She raised a hand, shaking her head. “Hey, don’t worry about it. What you just did… that was… really cool Ouma.” She said, a blush on her cheeks as she admitted that. “I didn’t think you had it in you to do something like that…”

“What can I say…?” Ouma laughed, velvety and smooth, a pleasure to Amami’s ears. “I guess… you inspired me.” He murmured lowly, narrowed purples eyes meeting hers.

As Tenko’s blush brightened, something… tightened, in Amami’s chest. _That… was that… flirting?!_ Amami bit his lip, _but… Ouma never showed an interest in Tenko before… what is he doing…?_

“Hey Ouma, nice speech!” Amami said, materialising by the young ruler’s side and patting his head, ruffling his hair. “You really did show me your true face.” He sideways glared at Tenko , but she had already walked off, her hands swiping sweat off her forehead. _Why is she even sweating? It’s not like she had a real moment with Ouma or anything…_

_… Why… Why am I getting upset over this? It’s not like I really care about whomever Ouma flirts with, right? Besides, he and Tenko? Talk about an impossible pair…_

* * *

It had been two days and Tenko _wouldn’t leave Ouma alone,_ much to the annoyance of Amami.

Saihara? Now, that was fine. The detective still stood by Ouma’s side, still anxious for those who might target his cousin and kept a careful eye and an open ear. Amami didn’t mind that the two were basically inseparable now.

No, it was _Tenko_ … no, not just her… but all the other girls, have been treating Ouma… vastly different since he asserted himself. Angie would ask constantly if he wanted to paint with her, Himiko always had a new trick to show him, and Tsumugi asked him if he would model some cosplays for her. _And Ouma agreed to every single one._ And all the while, it was so _painfully obvious_ that it was a date. Well, to everyone except Ouma, who left the girl who expected a kiss with nothing but a smile and a handshake. Amami had asked Saihara if Ouma realized what he was doing, to which Saihara replied, “No, he really has no idea.”

And now, Tenko was with him, saying she’d teach the ruler to defend himself. Saihara sat close by, watching, and Amami was next to him, fuming as Tenko put her hands on Ouma and redirected his body. _How dare she touch him? How dare she? This is just an excuse to get close to him is all… this doesn’t mean anything… It really doesn’t…_

“Amami, your jealousy is showing.” Saihara yawned, glancing at him.

Amami blinked, before sighing and shrugging nonchalantly as he said, “Ahaha, I guess I’m being obvious?”

“Yeah, just a little.” Saihara looked to Ouma. “If it’s you, I don’t mind.”

“… Excuse me?” Amami said, confused.

“I know you look my cousin.” Saihara said, rolling his eyes. He pulled his hat back so both his eyes bored into Amami’s. “And I don’t mind if you’re the one to ask him out. In fact, I think you should probably get to it soon, I mean, judging by how all the other girls are acting, it wouldn’t surprise me if one of them beat you to the punch.” He glanced over to Tenko, who had her chest pressed into Ouma’s back, her arms against his as she stretched them out to get his form just right. “In fact… maybe you’re already too late.”

Amami’s head snapped over to Tenko and Ouma, and just barely, he could hear Tenko’s voice, quiet, as she hummed in Ouma’s ear, “Hey Ouma… have you ever thought about dating someone?”

“Dating someone?” Ouma repeated with a frown. His eyes flashed over to Saihara and Amami for a second, before he shrugged, “Well, there’s no time to date someone during a mutual killing game.”

“You have a point, but…” Tenko paused, letting go of Ouma and taking a step back, facing the ruler. Ouma tipped his head to the side, wondering why Tenko was beet-red and why she looked so… so flustered. “There’s something I’d like to say.”

“Hey, Ouma!” Amami found his feet moving without command, trotting over to the pair. Without control over his actions, Amami found his arms slung around Ouma in a tight hug, his head resting atop of the boy’s soft, silky hair. “Ouma, are you almost done? I want to spend time with you too…”

Tenko’s eyes widened as Amami shot her a smug look, lips twitching up in a smirk and his eyes had a challenging glint, as if daring her to ask her question. Tenko stared back, before sighing softly and shaking her head, closing her eyes as she said smoothly, “Well… I think that’s enough for now. I’ll let you two go on your date.” She turned around, her voice showing no trace of how she really felt as she began to saunter off.

“Eh? What? Are we already done?” Ouma asked, calling out as she left. He look up, glaring at Amami and batting at him, yelling, “Idiot! What are you doing? Why are you holding me?!”

“Hmm? Well, like she said, isn’t this what people do on dates?” Amami asked pleasantly.

“D-Date?! I don’t recall you asking!”

“Does that mean you don’t want to?”

“What? Uh… I mean…” Ouma frowned, looking away as he mumbled, “I… I didn’t say that at all… I… I actually wouldn’t mind…”

“Heh. That’s what I thought.” Amami snickered, “Oh, and Ouma?”

“Yeah?”

“As much as I like your leader persona… Seeing you like this, the _real_ you, is my favourite ‘face’ of yours.”


	81. System Shutdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ouma finds a broken Kiibo
> 
> Based on this comic:   
> http://jaydenjclcreativezone.tumblr.com/post/153703576867/%E7%B7%A0%E3%82%81%E5%88%87%E3%82%8A111-on-twitter

System Shutdown  
“K-Kiibo?” Ouma whispered, his voice heavy as his words tumbled out of his mouth. Ouma stood rigid in the doorway, his eyes cast down at the oil spilling, touching the tips of his shoes. In the shadowy gloom of the room, an occasional electric spark fizzled into the air before vanishing, illuminating the broken gears and shredded wires lying askew on the floor. As Ouma scrunched up his nose, the putrid chemical smells polluting the air, his eyes were drawn to the cracked face, blue eyes glowing slightly in the dark, and a broken, static voice called out to him.

“O-0-̡Ơum͘a͏…̡ ͠K͜-Ko͏-͡ki̛c̸h1̀…́” Kiibo rasped out, his hand outstretched. “It̷ ͠is…͢ ̴y̕o̕u…͠ ̛c-͘c0͜rr3̶c͢t?”

“Yeah… yeah it’s me, holy shit Kiibo, what the hell happened to you?” Ouma demanded, getting onto his knees, careful not to step on wires or parts. “Iruma. Iruma can fix you, yeah, she has to be able too!”

“̧F͡-̀F1̛x…͢. ̵m͡3̧…?”́ Kiibo repeated, his tone high, as if asking a question.

“Y-Yeah dummy, fix you…” Ouma huffed, looking Kiibo over. His chest was torn right open, a wide gash right down the center, as if someone had ripped through the metal and tore out wires and parts at random, leaving Kiibo on the ground to leak out and just… die. A wave of horror washed over Ouma as he stared at this gruesome display, a hand going to his mouth as he tried to fight back the despair leaking out of his voice. What the hell? Who would do something like this?!

“I’m going to lift you up, okay? You’re gonna be fine Kiibo, just, bear with me…” Ouma hissed, adjusting himself behind Kiibo before hauling the robot up by the shoulders. White noise escaped Kiibo’s lips, a blend of static and beeps. If Kiibo was trying to communicate something to Ouma, Ouma couldn’t understand it at all. “K-Kiibo hey, just relax, alright? I mean, not too much, stay awake for me, but, don’t push yourself any more… okay?” Ouma said gently, firmly grasping the robot by the shoulders. “We’re going to save you Kiibo, don’t worry…” He began to drag the robot along, walking backwards so he could keep an eye on Kiibo’s condition. He grunted, not realizing how heavy Kiibo was, and found his legs shaking as he pulled. Still, he pushed past that, and continued to lug Kiibo along by the shoulders, one step at a time.

“̴Ou͠-̕͡0͜͡…̢.̧̛ ̶̶͘M͏̀͜4́͟͠…҉̡” Kiibo mumbled, sparks dripping from his lips.

“Shut up!” Ouma snapped, “Don’t talk! Please… just…. Save your strength.” With a determined huff, Ouma pressed on. His hands felt sore and aching, the dented metal pressing into him, bruising the ruler’s skin and tinting it purple. His legs wavered underneath him, sore and tired, begging for rest, but Ouma ignored it and kept going on, despite his body screeching at him to stop.

Ouma looked back down at Kiibo, whose eyes had closed and was… quiet. Eerily quiet. He was still sparking, and something inside him was still making some sort of mechanical whir, so… he wasn’t dead, right? He can’t be dead! He’s a robot! Robots can be rebuilt… robots can be repaired! He’s still here, still salvageable! Goddammit… Move Ouma! Move!

“Hah… Hah…” Ouma panted, his breath ragged as his pace considerably slowed down, the weight of Kiibo becoming too much to bear. “Don’t die…” Ouma growled, squeezing the robot’s shoulder, shaking lightly in an attempt to rouse him. But Kiibo gave no indication of being conscious.

“You’re going to meet Professor Iidabashi, aren’t you…?” Ouma snarled, getting angry at the lack of response. “You can’t break like this!” Ouma whined, shaking Kiibo further. A part fell out of Kiibo as he shook hi, and Ouma immediately stopped, paling. No! Ugh… I can’t make things worse! Goddammit… Kiibo… Please…

No… just relax. If I can get to Iruma and the others, they’ll help, they’ll fix him, they’ll save him!

“If it’s them… They might be able to do something…!” Ouma glared down at Kiibo, yelling at him with a trembling voice, “So you have to hang in there too!”

“There they are!” A girl cried out. Ouma’s ears perked up, and he looked over his shoulder, finding Kaede and Iruma, oh thank god it’s Iruma, jogging towards them frantically, seeing the oil staining Ouma and the limp Kiibo in his arms.

“Oi!” Iruma gasped, running up faster as she caught sight of Kiibo.

A relieved smile graced Ouma’s lips, and he opened his mouth to say something, when-

Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

“A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, a class trial will begin!”

Ouma felt his weakened hands release Kiibo, sending the robot clattering to the ground with a metallic bang! Ouma stared at his hands, bruised and lavender and sore… Before shifting his teary gaze towards the motionless robot.

“K… Kiibo?”


	82. The Genderbend Boogaloo (AKA JUST STRAIGHT-UP PORN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn... this is just... porn..... >.>;; Super NSFW >.>;;
> 
> Thank you to @hellofriend304 and @upsidedownfruitcake for editing through this fic. (They on tumblr too 030)
> 
> Following kinks in this fic (as requested by anons and prompts 030):  
> Strap-On’s  
> Praise Kink  
> Petplay / Master/Dom dynamic  
> Voyeurism  
> Whips  
> Electric-play (mild)  
> Kiibo’s vibrator fingers... Yeah I... I just... yeah >.>;;

##  **The Genderbend Boogaloo**

“Tsu-Tsumugi… Hold on… I think that soup Monokuma slipped us might have gone to our heads…” Amami mumbled, quietly protesting as Tsumugi dragged _her_ to the rec room.

Yes, Amami was a _her_ now. Ever since Monokuma introduced his new motive, which he dubbed, ‘ _The Hanamura Sexy Soup Switcheroo’,_ a soup that all the students were forced to eat, the students found themselves in different bodies. The boy’s chests suddenly swelled up and grew while the girls felt something… growing between their legs. Boys were now girls, and girls were now boys. Monokuma had decreed unless a murder were to happen, the students would forever suffer in their new bodies.

The reaction to their new forms varied, from Iruma’s screams of shock to the beating Kaito got after comparing her large, bouncing chest to an embarrassed, flat-chested Saihara; Amami just looked at her tits, cupping them gently and jiggling them once, before murmuring, “Huh. Cool.”

But it wasn’t that simple. Monokuma didn’t _just_ switch around their bodies. No, he messed with something far worse.

The day before, when Amami headed back to her room to sleep, she encountered Angie, who was lying face-up on the floor. He still wore his skirt and yellow jacket, but the bikini was shed off since there was no need for it in his new form. Angie was panting, staring up at the ceiling, looking as if he had just ran a marathon. Amami quickly rushed to his side asking, “A-Angie? What happened to you?!”

Angie looked up. His eyes traveled Amami’s body before he grabbed Amami by the shoulder, bringing her head close to his, and whispered, “Hey… Amami… Why don’t we just… for a minute… have some fun?”

“W-What?” Amami stuttered, caught off guard by the sudden provocativeness.

“P-Play with me, just for a little…” Angie mewled, his hands traveling down her neck, just skimming along Amami’s clothed breasts. Amami shivered at the delicate touch, causing Angie to giggle out and seductively whisper again as he wiggled his hips and hiked his skirt up, revealing the lack of underwear and an erect, moist cock. “Amami… play with me…. However you like.”

Seeing a sweating Angie below her, chest glistening with sweat, fine-toned muscles, smooth skin, eyes half-closed and lips pursed up for a kiss sent a wave of desire over Amami, flooding her senses. Amami found her hand reaching out for Angie, grabbing his face, and pulling it close for a hungry kiss.

Angie’s hands clung and cupped her breasts, kneading softly while Amami pushed the boy down, licking down his neck, his chest, lower and lower, tasting every bit of Angie before pushing the boy down and thrusting herself into him. Amami was sure someone must have noticed them, for their unified moans echoes down the hall. Their bodies were one as they thrusted against each other, sharing another passionate kiss.

Whatever Monokuma put in that soup, the students soon realized that not only had it switched their genders, but it also made them _incredibly horny._ Amami’s encounter with Angie wasn’t the only lewd act that had transpired.

That morning, during breakfast, a fight between Himiko and Tenko escalated to both boys _embracing_ each other. Their tongues clashed as Tenko hauled Himiko up, holding him tight in strong arms before pinning him to the breakfast table, grinding their crotches against one another’s as they moaned out for more. Tojou tried to stop the erotic display, attempting to pry away the two bodies, but, somehow, Tojou ended up sandwiched between the pair as they danced around the butler (not a maid any longer). Their hands snared around Tojou’s waist, their lips kissed his neck, and their low voices whispered sweet temptations in Tojou’s ears.

Amami couldn’t help but stare, hypnotized as the three boys continued to dance with one another. Tenko, again, lowered Himiko on the table, hissing to the magician, “Strip.” As Himiko’s clothes began to come off, Tenko turned to Tojou and pushed the boy in front of Himiko, smirking as he barked out, “Pleasure Himiko, now!”

Tojou nodded, his usual neutral face now flushed red as he eagerly pulled down his pants. His hands went for Himiko’s and pinned them above the magician’s head. Himiko blinked, his gaze hazy as he just waved his hips enticingly, encouraging the butler to keep going.

At that moment that Amami felt her pants grow wet. With a blush, Amami quickly retreated from the cafeteria, letting the three boys have their fun as she went to the girl’s washroom to clean up. _G-God… Why was I even watching that?! Am I a voyeur or something? No… No! It’s Monokuma’s motive that’s making me and everyone so… so horny! It’s not my fault…!_

As she swung the door open to the bathroom, she met with Tsumugi. The blue-haired boy was leaning against a sink, his face red and his mouth open in breathless pants. He had hiked up his skirt, and his hands gripped his cock as he stroked it, mumbling, “K-Kaito…. K-Kiibo… Mnnhgh… P-Please…”

Amami slowly began to back out, but the floor creaked under her foot and snapped Tsumugi out of his stupor. His coated, wet hands instantly rose up in front himself defensively, and he said, “Ahh! N-No! Wait! I wasn’t doing anything weird!”

“… I won’t tell anyone Tsumugi… It’s okay…” Amami mumbled, her face turned away from Tsumugi.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Tsumugi wiped his hand off on his skirt while Amami just lingered by the door. Finally, she said, “Well, I’ll just be off…”

“W-Wait!” Tsumugi said and then quietly asked. “Can you… please help me?”

“… No.”

“B-But Amami, I just, need your help, please! You won’t have to d-do anything lewd w-with me… I just, need your talent.”

“My talent…? Oh. No. _No._ ” Amami shook her head and crossed her arms in a big ‘x’. “No way. Whatever you’re asking, I… can’t…”

Amami trailed off as Tsumugi walked towards her, lips trembling as he put a hand on her arm, murmuring lowly, “Please… Amami… you’re the only one who can help me…”

The way his voice reverberated in her ears sent shivers down Amami’s spine, and Amami found herself nodding. _No… I don’t even want to help… but… but…_ Amami’s eyes looked over Tsumugi, the white stains still wet on his skirt. _God Amami… control yourself… you already lost yourself with Angie last night… let’s not go at it again… C’mon…_

“Alright…” Tsumugi breathed, his breath tickling her neck. He then pulled away and took her hand, leading Amami away.

“So uh, where are we going?” Amami asked as Tsumugi dragged her off.

“The rec room.” He answered, “Kiibo, Kaito, Gonta and Shinguuji are there.”

Amami recalled how Tsumugi called out Kiibo’s and Kaito’s names as he touched himself and hesitantly asked, “Are you… going to try and… uh… fuck them?”

Tsumugi halted and whipped around, shaking his head and saying, “N-No! No no no no! It’s just…” Tsumugi looked down, the blush on his cheeks evident as he mumbled, “I… I just… I just… wanna watch…”

“… Watch?”

Tsumugi nodded, mumbling, “I… I just, you’ve seen the romantic tension between them, yes? How cute they are together? How Kiibo can be so oblivious and how easily embarrassed Kaito can be? I would just… like to see them finally get together, and kiss, and… and maybe even… aha…. Haaa…..” He panted, clapping his hands together as he let out a soft, long moan.

“But… Kiibo’s a robot. How would they even…?”

“Shh!” Tsumugi scolded, “Don’t you know about Rule Thirty-Four?”

“Rule Thirty-What?”

“Ugh, never mind!” Tsumugi rolled his eyes. “Now, c’mon! They might have already hooked up! If not, then your SHSL Matchmaking talents will surely come in handy!” He then dragged Amami off once more.

“Tsu-Tsumugi… Hold on… I think that soup Monokuma slipped us might have gone to our heads…” Amami mumbled, quietly protesting as Tsumugi dragged her to the rec room, but Tsumugi paid no attention. Before they knew it, both students were before the red room door. Tsumugi pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen. Amami just stood back and pressed her hands into her cheeks, wondering how exactly she got into this mess again.

Amami sighed and looked around the hall before spotting Maki, Kaede and Iruma, just down the hall, on the ground. From this distance, it was hard to hear, but Amami could clearly make out Kaede leaning over a bent-over Maki and Iruma, with…. _Wait! Is that a whip in his hands?_

 _Oh god…_ Amami winced as she heard it crack against Iruma’s back. Iruma shrieked and then a long groan escaped him as he wiggled his hips and pointed his ass further up towards Kaede. Kaede smirked, planting a firm hand on Iruma’s ass, groping it tight, while leaning down kissing Maki. Drool dripped down both their lips once Kaede pulled away. Kaede then paused. He caught sight of Amami’s gaze and waved to her with a smirk. “Amami, care to join us?” Kaede asked, his eyes clearly checking out Amami through her baggy clothes.

Amami felt her cheeks heat up, and she shook her head in reply, turning away, back to Tsumugi, who was…. _Gone? But, the rec room door was open_ … Amami sighed, looking to the half-open door and then back to Kaede who had gone back to cracking the whip against a screaming Iruma’s back. _Well, let’s see what they’re doing in the rec room. Can’t be as bad as out here, right?_

Amami realized just how wrong she was once she took a step into the room.

There were three things happening in the rec room, and Amami wasn’t sure which event to focus on.

On the couch, Kiibo had Kaito underneath her, and her long, metal fingers sparked blue and vibrated loudly as they slid in and out of Kaito. Kaito whined as Kiibo teased her, hands cupping her own breasts and massaging them as Kiibo continued to work on her. The robot’s touch literally sent electric waves of shock across Kaito’s body. Blue waves rolled against Kaito’s warmed skin, sending shudders across the girl’s body as she begged, “Kiibo, g-god… you’re like a w-walking s-sex machine… god your fingers are… t-too good… you’re t-too good… fuck… K-Kiibo… m-more…”

Kiibo complied, with a smirk on her face, as she turned a dial on her wrist. Amami could hear the vibrations intensify, shaking Kaito’s thighs as the girl just moaned louder, opened her legs wider, and said, “Yes, god, Kiibo, yeeesssss pleeeaaseee…”

Then, there was Shinguuji and Gonta on the floor. Gonta was on her hands and knees, her breasts shaking to-and-fro as Shinguuji dug her hands in Gonta’s hair. She leaned over the bent-over girl and whispered, “Tell me who you belong to, pet.”

“You… Y-You… b-belong to you…” Gonta whimpered, a cry escaping her lips as Shinguuji’s hand snaked around her tits and twisted her nipples slightly.

Shinguuji hissed, “Say it louder, pet. Tell me, who do you belong to?!”

“You! I… I belong to you!” Gonta cried, biting her lip as Shinguuji pushed Gonta to the ground and flipped her onto her back. The folklorist straddled her with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

“Right… you belong to me… my pet… my beautiful animal, tamed only by me… ehehe….” Shinguuji rasped out a chuckle before leaning down and lapping at Gonta’s neck. She then took one of entomologist’s breasts into her mouth, her tongue swashing across skin before her lips began to suckle on the nipple while her other hand began rubbing and groping the other breast. All the while, Shinguuji kept grinding her crotch against Gonta’s, never letting the friction between them cease.

Gonta’s hands squirmed above herself, and only now did Amami notice the binds that kept Gonta’s hands restrained from touching Shinguuji. Gonta groaned softly, arching her back and pressing her chest further into Shinguuji’s mouth, saying softly, “Please m-master, more… more…!”

And all the while this happened, Tsumugi and Hoshi were on the opposite end of the room, helping each other out it seemed. Hoshi had her hands on Tsumugi’s cock, easily gripping and gliding across the throbbing, erect skin. Her pace kept going faster and faster as she watched Tsumugi’s lewd face. With cheeks pure red and glasses foggy, the cosplayer let out a silent wail. His hands reached out for Hoshi and clumsily rubbed her body.

“Hey… Tsumugi… no need to work on me. Let’s focus on you.” Hoshi rumbled softly, her voice, even as a female, deep and rasping as she nudged Tsumugi’s hands away.

The tennis player caught Tsumugi’s open mouth with a kiss. The boy squeaked, surprised, but didn’t fight it. Instead, he tugged off Hoshi’s hat and wrapped his fingers in her hair, nodding feebly and thrusting his hips into Hoshi’s hands, whimpering, “O-Okay… I… I trust you.” Hoshi let out another rumbling chuckle. Her hands never stopped their work on Tsumugi’s cock as they leaned in together for another kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

Amami shut the rec room door, deciding to let them have their fun. She sighed, shaking her head. _What is going on today with all of us? Is this really our motive? Are we just doomed to forever fuck each other in this academy? Are we doomed to be in these bodies and just be horny all the time? This can’t be it… This can’t be-_

“Oh Saihara… yes… you’re so sexy…” Kaede’s voice interrupted Amami’s thoughts. _Oh god… Are they still?_ Taking a deep breathe, Amami turned her head, afraid of what she may see.

Maki and Iruma were passed out, soaking wet with cum, sweat, and drool dripping off of them. Further away, Kaede straddled a blushing Saihara who had her hands covering her face as Kaede just placed Saihara’s hat atop her head, smirking as he said, “Oh c’mon Saihara, don’t hide… your body’s beautiful… “

“I… I…” Saihara looked away, the tone of her voice clearly indicating she didn’t believe what Kaede was saying.

“Saihara… I mean it…” Kaede whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Saihara’s cheek.  Kaede’s fingers slithered against Saihara’s pale skin, circling her breasts. “You tits may be small, but who cares? That doesn’t matter. Honestly, they’re cute and perky, and they fit you.” Kaede giggled, flicking an erect nipple of Saihara’s. Saihara groaned quietly, before slapping her hands across her mouth, her flushed face growing rosier.

Kaede’s smirk widened, and he leaned down and whispered, “Oh… you like it when I praise you? Huh?” Kaede’s fingers trailed down to the detective’s pants, fingers looping around the belt buckles before gently tugging them off. Saihara squirmed, still hiding her face behind her hands. Kaede let out a soft whistle, sat in front of Saihara’s crotch, and tugged at the underwear. His fingers ghosted her thighs as he murmured, “You’re so soft Saihara, your skin is so smooth, so soft… so clean…” Kaede looked up and stared sweetly into Saihara’s eyes, repeating, “You’re beautiful Saihara, alright?”

Saihara whimpered, not able to muster up a response. A sudden, roaring laugh left Kaede’s lips as he quickly ripped fabric. The ripping sound pierced ears, causing Saihara to yelp out and peek through her fingers. Her eyes widened as her underwear dangled from Kaede’s fingers, dripping wet. “You really do love it when people praise you, huh? You like it a _lot_ , don’t you?” Kaede teased, throwing the useless piece of clothing aside. He leaned down, lips meeting Saihara’s lower entrance.

“K-Kaede…” Saihara mumbled, whining as her hands reached out to tug at the pianist’s hair.

“Amami… are you… watching them?” A voice asked from behind.

Amami whipped around, and was greeted by Ouma. The small boy-turned-girl looked up at her pointedly, her face red as she tried to ignore Saihara’s whimpers in the distance. In Ouma’s hands though, Amami noticed… _some toys._ From vibrators to dildos, Ouma was carrying quite the variety of playthings. From where she got them, Amami had no idea, but one thing really caught her eye.

“Ouma… why are you carrying such obscene things around…?” Amami asked slowly, picking up a green strap-on from atop the pile.

“Huh?” Ouma blinked, looking to Amami dumbly before she shook head, cleared her throat, and said, “Well… it’s just… everyone’s been kind of busy with each other… and I… I was just hoping to… uh… well…”

“Are you maybe… lonely?” Amami inquired, her fingers slowly and sensually trailing up and down the strap-on. Amami smiled, licking her lips and eyeing Ouma.

Ouma’s eyes nervously looked to the strap-on and then back to Amami before she puffed out her chest and hissed, “Ha! A-As if!” Ouma crowed with a confident smirk plastered on her face, “I could get with anyone I wanted if I just tried!”

“Is that so?” Amami hummed, beginning kick off her pants.

Ouma blinked, the smirk vanishing in an instant as she asked, “W-What are you doing?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” Amami said lightly as she pulled down her own underwear. Ouma gasped, before covering her eyes with her hands as Amami began to slip on the strap-on. Amami smirked, chuckling as she said to Ouma, “Hey, look at that! A nice fit!”

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Ouma yelled again, unaware that the toys she had in her arms clattered on the ground around them since small girl’s hands now covered her warm, crimson face.

“Hmm? I’m just making use of the toys you have here.” Amami smiled, “And since everyone else is doing it, perhaps you too. Would you like to have some fun?”

Ouma didn’t respond right away, but, instead, her eyes trailed down to examine Amami’s legs, her thighs, and the strap-on. Tentatively, Ouma reach out, touching the strap-on and gently stroking it, as if to get a feel for it, to understand it. “I… I’ve never… done this before…” Ouma admitted quietly, before brashly saying, “But, only because I didn’t have the time too! And… I wasn’t a girl before, so, there was no need! I mean, I… Yeah!” Ouma fumbled, tripping over her own words.

Amami just chuckled low, pushing Ouma against the wall. Ouma yelped, the sudden action surprising her, but was cut off by a quick kiss in her lips by Amami. Amami leaned close and whispered in Ouma’s ears, “Would you like to have some fun with me Ouma?”

Ouma gulped. Her body quivered between the wall and Amami, and she whispered, “Well… why not…?” The supreme leader smirked shakily, “It… it might be fun. See if you can satisfy your-Woah, hey wait!” Ouma gasped as Amami started to tug away at Ouma’s pants, “D-Dammit Amami! You’re eager, aren’t you?!”

“W-What can I say? S-Seeing everyone fucking like animals in heat… it really puts you in a mood.” Amami grunted, pulling off Ouma’s pants and underwear. Ouma helped out, kicking her legs out to make it easier for the garments to come off. Amami growled, the feral lust within her beginning to override her sense as she hungrily kissed Ouma again. She pressed Ouma deeper against the wall, rubbing the strap-on against Ouma’s dripping entrance, causing her to whimper softly into their kiss. Their tongues danced along to the rhythm of their grind. “I… I’m not going to hold back.” Amami hissed, licking Ouma’s lower lip. “Do you mind if I don’t hold back?”

“Fuck no, I don’t!”  Ouma rasped, “God Amami, just get _on_ with it!”

Amami laughed hoarsely, kissing Ouma once more while beginning to slip inside of Ouma. Ouma grunted, her voice high-pitched and choked back as she pulled away from the kiss to bury her face into Amami’s shoulder. “S-Sorry.” Amami muttered through gritted teeth, “Did that hurt?”

“N-No… It’s… it’s just, uncomfortable…” Ouma whispered, “L-Let me just, adjust… please…”

“That’s fine… it’s fine.” Amami comforted, kissing Ouma’s forehead and letting the girl take her time and catch her breath as her body shook against Amami’s. Amami took the moment to savor the closeness between them and leaned down again to kiss Ouma’s cheek, her forehead, the side of her neck, the shells of her ears, lightly coating her face with butterfly kisses. Ouma made a soft, mewling noise, her cheeks red as she whispered, “Amami… what are you…?”

“Shh.” Amami murmured, “Enjoy this.” Amami purred and slowly began to thrust into Ouma. Ouma gasped, her arms wrapping around Amami as Amami thrusted, pushing her against the wall to support the both of them. Amami smirked, trying to angle herself, searching as she pushed her hips against Ouma’s repeatedly. She tried to find that spot that would make Ouma scream out. Amami, never slowed pace. She gently moved Ouma’s hips, slowly adjusting positions, twisting and turning both of their sweating bodies as she searched and thrusted and-

”AHH! Amami! T-There! There!” Ouma whined, wiggling her hips and mewling, “Again! Again! _Please!”_ Ouma pleaded, rubbing her hips vigorously against Amami’s.

Amami smirked, tightening her grip on Ouma as she repeated the motion, harder, deeper, and pounding where Ouma had directed her. Ouma’s back arched. Her legs wrapped around Amami’s waist as she threw her head back and let out a long, ecstatic moan, wailing out, “Yes, yes Amami! There! God please, _please!_ ”

“T-Tell me you want to cum. Beg me.” Amami hissed, beginning to slow her pace. Ouma eyes widened, her lips quivered, and her body went rigid. “ _Beg.”_ Amami harshly repeated, slowly stopping.

“No! Don’t stop! God Amami, don’t be a dick! Please, _please please!_ Keep going! Keep going! Please!” Ouma nagged, her hips still jerking forward and grinding against Amami. “I’ll do anything, god, just let me _cum!_ ”

“Eheheh… didn’t think I could get the great Supreme Ruler to beg!” Amami chortled, before beginning again to thrust harshly into Ouma.

Ouma practically screamed, her body jittering after every thrust and her milky skin coating in sweat. Amami’s scent practically embedded into her skin now as Amami, again, took Ouma’s lips in a greedy kiss, her tongue dominating Ouma’s mouth. She could feel Ouma’s quivering thighs against hers. Amami’s body shook in anticipation, and Ouma’s groans grew louder and louder, as it was almost time… almost there…

Amami laughed, saying, “Seems like someone wants to cum… Beg me, tell me you want me to make you cum, or I’ll stop!”

Ouma glared at Amami with half-lidded eyes, before saying through pants, “Amam…amamami…. P-please… cum…. Pleeaassee….”

“Hehe, tired?” Alright, then, you can cum!” Amami yelled, giving one good, hard thrust upwards into Ouma.

Ouma’s body twitched against her, spasming. Ouma’s muscles bunched up before releasing, stretching out as Ouma let out a long and high cry that echoed across the school. The smaller girl’s eyes glazed over in ecstasy as she lay limply between Amami and the wall, her breath rugged and desperate.

Amami smirked, pulling out of Ouma as she said, “Hehe… look at you… tired, wet, dripping… against me… god… Ouma…” Amami whispered, marveling the sight of a post-orgasm Ouma. She gathered the small girl in her arms, planting a small kiss on her cheek and whispering in her ear…

_“RING RING RING RING!”_

Amami shot up, wheezing for breath. He looked around, gripping the sheets in a panic, before relaxing as he saw it was just the alarm clock at his bedside. Amami sighed, clicking it off and shaking his head. _I… I didn’t just dream that… that couldn’t have been a dream… could it…?_

It was still all too vivid. The obscene faces of his gender-swapped classmates were still in his mind, their voices still ringing through Amami’s head… warm, heated, lustful… the smell of sweat and sex in the air… finger against skin, lips against lips…. _Oh…. God…_

As Amami shamefully remembered his dream, he tried to move out of bed, but stopped. Something was… wet… and sticky… and clung to his clothes and blanket… _No… Goddammit no…_ He pulled the sheets off of himself.

…

_God DAMMIT!_


	83. Twenty-Four Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: have you ever seen the time traveler amami theory/au? i think it would be really cool to see your personal take on how it would work out!!!

##  **Twenty-Four Times**

Amami sat by himself outside, lying in the grass, feeling the blades tickle his skin as silver moonlight bore down on him. He stared up at the stares, blinking at them, and they twinkled back. He sighed, raising his hand up, reaching upwards, as if trying to touch the sky, but the cage that surrounded him, this school, and his classmates, blocked his way. A soft sigh escaped hi, and he lowered his arm, staring once more.

“Upuhuhuhu…” A small laugh came from behind him, but Amami didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Monokuma, who was waddling towards Amami. “It’s past your bedtime ya know! Naughty students get punished for breaking the rules!”

“Huh. Really now?” Amami replied, disinterested. Monokuma’s laugh grew louder.

“Ahaha! Not fazed at all by being ravaged by my Punishment Monkeys?”

“I’ve already seen what they can do.” Amami shrugged, “And, you know you can’t hurt me.”

Monokuma sighed. “Aww, well, you’re right about that… your talent makes it so hard to hit you where it _really_ hurts…” He paused, venom apparent in his voice as he said, “Ha… but that’s not true, is it? This _does_ hurt, right? Tell me, how many times have you played my mutual killing game Amami?”

“Twenty-four.”

“Oh wow! Twenty-four ya say? No way!” Monokuma plopped down next to Amami, kicking his feet idly against the grass and gazing at the stars with him. “And how many times have you beaten me?”

“…”

“Oh? What’s this? No response?” Monokuma giggled, “Wowie! You know, I’d think you’d be able to do something about this by the tenth or so time, but, you’ve failed about _twenty-four_ times now?” Monokuma cackled, “Oh wow! So you’ve seen everyone die at least once, huh?”

“…” Amami bit his lip, turning his head away from Monokuma.

“Oh c’mon, tell me the details!” Monokuma urged, standing up and bouncing excitedly around Amami. “Tell me Amami, the despair along the different paths in time! Tell me which execution of mine is your favourite! I’m sure you’ve seen them all! Oh, have you seen yours? Have you played long enough to see your own death?” Monokuma’s voice took a cruel turn, as his soulless eyes bore into Amami’s, the sinister smile never leaving his face, “Haha! Lucky for you, you can just go back to you ‘save point’ and restart this all like you never got that game over! Puhuhu! How’s it feel to watch everyone die and die, over and over again? Have you ever seen Kaede break down in despair? You ever see how I can knock Ouma off his high horse? Have you seen how I can make even a robot like Kiibo cry out in despair? Does it make you angry Amami? That you have possibly one of the most powerful talents ever, but you’re just so _helpless_ to do anything about it? Huh? Well? Does-”

“SHUT UP!” Amam screamed, quivering with anger. He felt his ears burning and the taste of blood in his mouth after biting down on his lip a bit too hard.  “Just… stop it. Okay? I get it.” Amami muttered, his voice weary as he took a breath, trying to compose himself after that small outburst.

A tense silence, save for the fireflies that buzzed around them, grew between them. Amami focused again on the stars, out of reach, yet, so close that Amami could just grab one and…

“Why don’t you leave here?” Monokuma asked innocently. “Someone like you, you could easily go back and prevent yourself from ending up here to begin with, or maybe skip to the future where you’re done and past it all! So… what’s keeping you here?”

“… You know why I can’t leave.” Amami murmured. “I… I can’t just leave all of them here…”

“No. You can’t.” Monokuma stated, his voice cold and serious. All former playfulness that coated his words had disappeared. “And that, is your despair, Amami, to be cursed by your own kindness and constantly play this game, again and again, searching for that one ‘good ending’. “ Monokuma shook his head. “But… you should know Amami, that life doesn’t just have clear-cut good endings or bad ones. It’s not that black and white. Every ending you’ll find Amami, will have a crude mixture of hope and despair.” Monokuma stood up, beginning to walk off. “It’s just up to you to decide, what kind of despair can you handle? What sort of hope can you settle with? Because if you just keep this up… You might just lose yourself Amami.” A roar of laughter followed Monokuma’s words, before the bear disappeared into the night, letting his poisoned words sink into Amami.

“No good or bad endings… hmm?” Amami clenched his fist, glaring after the bear. He stood up, the gentle breeze tousling his hair and washing over him, as if trying to wash away the stress and pain that had stained Amami ever since he played this mutual killing game for the first time. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly, inhaling the scent of fresh grass, wild flowers, and the crisp air of the night.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself back in a gymnasium, with fifteen other students, their eyes wide with confusion as they tried to take in their surroundings for the first time. Amami loosely smiled, looking to his soon-to-be-friends and taking in each of their faces, as if it were the first time meeting them all over again.

_I’ll show you Monokuma… That I can engineer my own good ending._

 


	84. I Will Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I really liked your soulmate fic!!! So I was so seeing if you could write one where Ouma's about to get murdered (owo) and he locks himself in his room and writes to Amami on his arm that he's gonna die and aaaa

##  **I Will Save You**

Ouma slid to the floor, his back against the shuddering door as it creaked and cracked under the constant banging. The doorknob desperately rattled above Ouma’s head, and angry shouts could be heard, muffled from behind him. Ouma tried to slow his breath down, tried to stop himself from shaking as he looked around his bathroom for anything to use. But, the countertop was bare, and all there was a comb, his toothbrush and toothpaste. _Shit! There has to be something… Maybe I can break off a pipe or something and just, defend myself… No, wait! Amami!_ His soul mate. Amami was bound to him, and what Ouma wrote on his skin, Amami would see! Amami would save him! _I can still save myself! He’ll save me!_

His hands fumbled as they dug into his pockets, retrieving the purple pen he always had on himself, and began to scribble into his skin. _‘AMAMI! I NEED YOU, HELP!’_

“OUMA! GET OUT HERE!” The voice screamed, splintering the door. Ouma flinched, clutching the pen to his chest as he saw a long crack form on the door. Ouma took a step back, shivering as he clutched his bare arm, looking down at the fresh purple ink.

 _‘AMAMI PLEASE, I NEED YOU’_ Ouma scribbled down, the pen shaking, making his words jittery and hard to decipher. It didn’t help that tears had begun to well I his eye s and cascade down his cheeks. _God… it’s midnight, it’s the dead of night… what if he’s not awake? No… then… I can’t just be… trapped here…. Waiting, can I? No… god no…._

Fingers began to peek through the crack in the door, an animalistic grunt coming from the other side as hands started to pry it open. Ouma fell backwards, his back against the bathroom wall as he cowered below, his blood running cold, his sweat dripping onto tile, his body petrified in complete terror, as he sat there, unable to do anything but wait for the end.

 _No… I don’t just have to wait…. I… I have Amami, I need to tell Amami…_ Ouma looked to the pen in his hands, and, picked it up. With jittery fingers, he began to write.

* * *

Amami yawned, lazily curling up in his sheets and hugging his pillow still dazed from his reveries. He smacked his lips, his eyes fluttering open and close, still trying to truly wake up from his slumber. He had slept well last night, his dreams filled with nothing but pleasantries.

As he finally willed himself to wake, sitting up and stretching his arms, he noticed something on his arm. It was a long, sparkling purple message. Amami smiled. _A morning message from Ouma, huh?_ But as Amami began to read, that smile on his face began to melt away into utter horror.

_‘AMAMI! I NEED YOU, HELP!’_

_‘AMAMI PLEASE, I NEED YOU’_

_‘Amami… I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what to do. Am I just supposed to sit and wait here until this psycho breaks in to kill me? What am I supposed to do? What can I do? I don’t know who it is, I can’t tell, I couldn’t tell, I was too busy running for my fucking life. Um, but, someone strong, like Gonta? Tenko? Their ripping through my door like paper… Oh god Amami… Oh god…_

_I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what to tell you. All I can say is… I love you. That’s all I can say. I mean, there’s so much to say but, all I can think of is I love you, and, it’s not your fault. I got myself trapped here in this damn bathroom… And now I’m going to die here… I’m gonna die._

_I don’t want to die._

_I… I can’t die here Amami. I have too much left to do, I have people depending on me, people to lead! I was supposed to get out of here and survive! I was supposed to… to survive this game with you…_

_No. No._

_NO._

_It doesn’t have to end like this. I can still fight, right? All I have to do is make my escape and run! No…_

_I’m not dying here Amami. I’m not… I’m not! I’M NOT!_

_I WON’T DIE HERE.’_

_‘… Amami._

_I… I killed her._

_I killed her? No… I didn’t kill her. She might still be alive… I… I’m going to check._

_Amami…_ _I… I was just defending myself. It shouldn’t count, right?_

_Right?’_

_‘Hey… Hey Amami… you… you wouldn’t tell anyone, right? About all this? We’re soul mates, and… and maybe, ~~if you murder someone too, maybe we could both… get out of here… Right? You’d kill to get out of here, right? I just did…~~_

_Don’t look at that. That’s so fucked up… I mean, I know I’m evil, but, I can’t drag the one good thing about me down too… Ignore that._

_I just… don’t know what to do. I just… I…_

_I don’t want to die here.’_

“Ouma…” Amami whispered, jumping out of bed. He didn’t bother getting dressed or cleaning himself up, he just felt himself rush to the door, intent on seeing his soul mate, to question him and understand completely what had transpired last night, because… It had to be a joke, right? Ouma was juvenile and had a sick sense of humour at times, so maybe, this was some sort of sick joke? Amami desperately prayed that that was the case as he swung the door open.

Amami’s body froze. Ouma looked up bag under his eyes, his gaze haunted, his hands trembling. He opened his mouth, and frail words escaped him, asking, “Amami… y-you… you got my message… yeah?”

“O-Ouma…” Amami mumbled, grabbing the boy by the arm and quickly yanking him in, pulling him into his room before shutting the door closed behind him. As soon as they were both in the confines of his room, Amami stared down at Ouma, hissing, “You… You didn’t… Did you really…?”

“Stop.” Ouma mumbled, his voice weary. “It’s done. I did it. It’s _done._ ” Ouma paused, shuddering, speaking lowly in a defeated tone. “ _I’m done.”_

“What…?”

“Amami. I’m done. I… I did my best to make it not look like me, but… what’s the point?” Ouma laughed bitterly, shaking his head and saying again, his voice dry with flat humour, “I’m so _done_ Amami! I’m screwed! There’s nothing else to it!” He threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling with a wide, twisted smile. His body was loose, relaxed, as he just mumbled, “I’m so… screwed.”

Amami stared, unsure what to say, what to think, what to really believe.

Ouma looked back to Amami, his eyes softening, seeing his soul mate’s expression. “At least you’ll survive though. Didn’t think I’d die this early… or at all, huh?” Ouma chuckled quietly, “If you survive, then maybe I can feel better about dying… heh, maybe.”

“No.” Amami said forcibly, making Ouma halt his ramblings. “No.” Amami repeated, his voice hard. “I can’t just let you _die._ There has to be something else… another way here…”

“Amami…”

“No! Don’t! Just… let me think.” Amami muttered, “There has to be a way around this…”

“But Amami-”

“Shut up!” Amami snapped. Ouma visibly winced, and Amami instantly regretted his action. “No, ah, no, sorry… just… please. Let me try to save you.” Amami pleaded, grabbing the ruler by the shoulders and looking into his eyes.

“I… I don’t want to be saved.” Ouma admitted, shrugging Amami’s hands off. “I’ve done enough bad in my life. I’m finally… finally getting what I deserve.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Amami said through gritted teeth. “I’m going to save you, okay? So don’t talk like you’re already dead!”

“… Okay. Okay.” Ouma shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. _Is he crying?_ Amami wondered, and, slowly, he grabbed Ouma’s shoulders, making the boy face him. Ouma looked back, and, sure enough, tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Ouma’s lips quivered, and he said, “If I survive though… that would mean you… you would.”

“I told you, I’ll find a way around this…” Amami vowed again, kissing Ouma’s forehead gently before pulling Ouma into a hug. “I’ll find a way around this…” Amami repeated, clutching at Ouma as if he were a child in need of comfort. He knew his words carried no real weight, and that maybe it was just an empty promise, but, even so, Amami would somehow, some way, try his best, and perhaps save Ouma from a grisly fate.


	85. ~Quadruple Date Style!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta/Angie, Ouma/Amami, Saihara/Kaede and Shinguuji/Tojou go on a quadruple date. It goes as well as you expect.

##  **~Quadruple Date Style!~**

_This was a horrible idea._ Kaede realized, clinging to Saihara’s arm, watching as Angie chased a terrified, screaming Ouma across the field, a chisel in her hand, yelling for the ruler to strip so she can paint his bare body as a present for Amami. Ouma, obviously reluctant of said idea, was sprinting across the field as if his life depended on it, but Angie remained hot on his heels. Meanwhile, Amami watched this all with a carefree smile on his face and hummed cheerfully to himself, as if amused that his boyfriend was being hunted down by an artist begging for him to get naked. All the while, Kaede, Saihara, Shinguuji, Tojou and Gonta sat together on their picnic blanket, passing around food and keeping an eye on the two ‘children’ of the group.

“Shouldn’t you do something about Angie, Gonta?” Shinguuji asked. “She’s been chasing him for quite a while now…”

Gonta shook his head, chuckling as he said, “Angie wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“… Isn’t she the one who instigated that fight between Tenko and Kiibo?” Saihara pointed out, his face a bit red as Kaede hugged his arm.

Gonta’s laugh faded. “Well… Yeah. But, Angie herself wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

“No, she’d just get others to hurt that fly for her.” Tojou shook her head, “But she’s a well-meaning girl, even if she is a bit… unorthodox.” A small smile crept on Tojou’s face, “I suppose that’s why you like her, yes? Her wild side remind you of your home in the woods?”

Gonta blushed, rubbing the back of his head and saying, “Aha, well, I mean… I guess she does…”

Kaede giggled, taking a sip of her juice box. She looked over to Amami, who was still watching, humming, and quietly chuckling at the chase that took place before him. “Amami?” Kaede asked, “Uh, aren’t _you_ going to stop Angie? I mean, she is harassing Ouma right now, don’t you think you should do something?”

“Huh? Oh, no!” Amami said cheerily. “I want to see if Angie can actually get Ouma to strip.” He said, his eyes twinkling excitedly as he clapped his hands eagerly. Kaede laughed flatly, turning away and saying,

“Yeah… that’s what someone says when their boyfriends being threatened…” She shook her head.

“You know how Amami is. If Ouma was in any real danger, then he’d be at his side in an instant.” Saihara said, wiggling the arm that Kaede was holding. Kaede smirked, clutching his arm tighter to her chest as she asked,

“C’mon Saihara, don’t be shy!” She nuzzled into his arm playfully, causing Saihara to blush and look away, hissing,

“Hey, stop! We’re in public…”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Kaede pouted, “It’s not like we’re doing anything weird, you know? You’re so shy Saihara!” Kaede teased playfully.

“I’m just, not used to this…” Saihara muttered, “It’s still all new to me…”

Kaede loosened her hold on his arm, smiling and saying, “Its fine, okay? We don’t need to rush anything. I’m happy like this.” She let go of his arm, giving him a reassuring smiled before sipping again at her juice box. Saihara blinked, and nodded, looking a bit grateful as he continued eating his sandwich. Tojou smiled at their interaction, watching the couple for a moment before she allowed herself to lean on Shinguuji’s shoulder, sipping her tea once more.

“GUYS! OUMA’S IN TROUBLE!” Angie called out suddenly, waving her short arms and jumping and down, her yellow coat flapping against the wind as she hailed the others.

Amami jumped quickly to his feet, already halfway towards Angie, running as fast as he could. Saihara sighed, asking, “What did he get himself into now…?”

“We should probably aid in this. Usually whatever problems Angie and Ouma conjure, it comes back to bite us.” Shinguuji stood up, dusting the crumbs off of himself.

“I’m beginning to think that maybe this quadruple date thing isn’t such a great idea…” Tojou huffed, putting her tea aside.

“It can’t be that bad, right?” Gonta said with a cheery smile. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Don’t ever say that…” Saihara groaned, rubbing his forehead with his palm. “People who say that are just begging for things to get jinxed and go wrong.”

The group of students got up and ran over to where Angie was. The girl was still jumping and flailing, her fingers pointing up a tall oak tree. “Guys! Ouma’s stuck in a tree! He got so scared, he ran all the way up there, but now he can’t get down!” She said, a giggle in her voice.

“DON’T LAUGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Ouma screamed, his voice distant. Kaede and the others looked up, and, lo and behold, Ouma was sitting atop a high tree branch, hugging the thick bark for dear life as his sharpened purple glare focused on the yellow-clad girl. “I COMMAND ONE OF YOU TO RETRIEVE ME!”

Amami sighed, shaking his head. “Well… It doesn’t look safe for him to jump… and I don’t trust myself to catch him…” He turned to Gonta, smiling wide. “Hey, you can climb right? You lived with squirrels for ten years as a kid, so, you can climb decent, hmm?”

Gonta huffed, crossing his arms and pointing his noise up in the air. ” _Wolves._ ” He corrected, “I lived with wolves.”

Amami shrugged, “They’re the same thing.”

“Small rodents with bushy tails and canines that hunt and devour prey… That isn’t the same at all!” Shinguuji said.

“Well then, they’re close enough.” Amami smiled, “An animal’s an animal.”

“Animal?! Those wolves are my family!”

“HEY! SAVE ME!” Ouma yelled again, his tone peeved. “AND HURRY! I HAVE TO PEE!”

Tojou sighed, her hands on her hips as she turned away from the scene, “I wanted to go on a date, not babysit children…”

Shinguuji rubbed her back, saying softly, “Forgive me. I didn’t think it’d be this much of a hassle. Next time, perhaps we’ll go somewhere with just the two of us. Would you like that?”

Tojou blushed at the thought, looking away with a smile and murmuring, “I’d like that a lot…”

As the two had their small moment of intimacy, Gonta had taken off his formal wear, rubbing his hands together as he stared at the bark of the tree. “Doesn’t seem that bad… Should be an easy climb now…”

“Yeah, climb, climb!” Angie cheered, leaping forward onto Gonta’s back. Gonta gasped out as Angie scampered upwards, climbing up onto his shoulders and sitting there, pointing upwards valiantly as she cried, “Now, go Gonta! Let’s catch us a leader!”

“NO! ANYONE BUT HER!” Ouma screeched, hugging the branch he clung to.

“God, can we just get him out of the tree already?” Saihara complained, rubbing his temples and frowning, “His yelling is hurting my ears.”

“Angie… why don’t you just wait down here with everyone else, alright?” Gonta smiled, picking up the small girl and placing her gently on the ground. He patted her head and said, “If you stay here and wait patiently, we’ll do something fun, like work on the ant farm, or that ladybug hotel, alright?”

Angie’s eyes widened as her arms and legs exploded outwards, jumping up in the air as she cheered, “Yes yes! I’d love to work on our ladybug hotel! Yay!” Angie jumped from foot to foot, eager.

“Ladybug hotel…?” Kaede repeated, tipping her head to the side. Angie turned to face her, waving animatedly as Gonta began to scale the tree.

“Yes, our ladybug hotel! Angie and Gonta save lost ladybugs and put them in our ladybug hotel, made of wood and found objects like cans and shoes! It’s like a collaborative art piece that you can live in!” She winked. “I can give you the grand tour! Oh, maybe that can be our next big group date! Staying at the Ladybug Hotel!”

“Huh, um, well…” Kaede smiled, sweat dripping from her forehead as she caught Saihara’s blank glare, scrunched-up nose, and pursed lips. It was clear he had no interest whatsoever in this hotel. “I don’t think we should Angie, I-”

“GONTA DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING JUMP, GAAHH LET ME GOOOOO!!!” Ouma’s high, alarmed voice slashed through their conversation, and everyone turned their head upwards. High and mighty, standing with perfect balance on the thick tree branch, was Gonta, back straight, muscles rippling, barefoot, sun beating down on him as he loomed above them like a superhero. And Ouma? Ouma was the damsel in distress, thrown over Gonta’s shoulder, flailing and screaming and pounding at Gonta’s back with his fists, as Gonta bent his legs, preparing to jump.

“G-GONTA, HOLD ON!” Kaede yelled, waving her arms frantically, “YOU DON’T HAVE TO JUMP!!”

“JUMP GONTA, JUUUUUMP!” Angie cheered, jumping high in the air, throwing a punch upwards.

“Be careful with him!” Amami cried out. Even he, looked a bit nervous as he watched Ouma dangle against Gonta’s shoulder, looking like a floppy doll against the well-built man.

Gonta leapt, legs stretched out as he soared through the air like a ballerina. Ouma was screeching loud, indescribable noises, his voice shrill and squeaking, enough to make the other students cover their ears. They watched as Gonta leapt and landed a good distance away from the group, sticking the landing, planting his feet on the ground as he picked Ouma up and placed him down, patting his head and saying, “There you go!”

Ouma gave Gonta a small thumbs-up, opened his mouth to speak… And then fell to the ground, a lost grin on his face as he just laughed an empty laugh, pale from fright and stiff with lingering fear as he lay in the wild grass. Amami sighed, sitting next to the paralyzed boy at patting his chest. “There there Ouma, you’re fine now, it’s okay.”

“Gonnnntttaaaa!” Angie cooed, running up to her man with open arms. Gonta laughed, opening his arms as well and catching the small girl as she launched herself at him. He picked her up, spinning her around and throwing her up and down in the air, causing her to giggle, her voice as lively as she said, “You were so cool Gonta! Like Tarzan, or Batman! Super super cool!” She cooed, touching her forehead with his and planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

“As odd as a date this was… It’ll be quite the tale to tell to the others, don’t you think?” Shinguuji asked Tojou, putting an arm around her. Tojou nodded, rolling her eyes and saying,

“Yes, it was interesting… But you still owe me another date Shinguuji, okay?”

“As if I’d be satisfied with just one date with you.” Shinguuji shot back smoothly, his voice sly. Tojou cheeks reddened and she turned her head away from him. Shinguuji only laughed, rubbing her back once more.

“Saihara?” Kaede piped up, looking to the detective. “That was fun, huh?”

“Well, it was amusing to watch Ouma scream like a kid… Mostly, weird though.”

Kaede chuckled, “Yeah, it was pretty strange… But, it was still fun, right? I know you don’t like going out much, so, um-”

“Kaede.”

“Huh? Yeah?”

“… It’s always fun, going on dates, as long as um, they’re with you.” Saihara said, his words a bit jumbled as he blushed deeply, dipping his hat over his eyes.

Kaede smiled, smiling warmly before leaning over and pecking Saihara lightly on the cheek. Kaede felt Saihara’s cheek heat up against her lips, and she let out a startled yelp as the detective’s legs crumpled under him, as he too, joined Ouma on the ground, knocked out by Kaede’s kiss.


	86. Do Good By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a fic where Ouma and Amami break up but then get back together after a little while.

## Do Good By You

Amami yawned, entering the cafeteria with a sleepy smile and a dazed look in his eyes. He had spent the night before helping Ouma clean out the dirt and mud from his snow-white clothes, a task that took forever to do. Ouma had fallen asleep while cleaning, which left Amami to begrudgingly finish the rest of the work. Not that he minded, he supposed, but, it would’ve been easier if he was awake. “Morning.” Amami greeted his fellow classmates, who all gave their own sleepy morning greetings. Amami sat next to Ouma, who was finishing up his cereal. “Feels like I slept forever! What’d I miss?” He asked the boy.

Ouma smirked faintly to himself and said in a loud, obscene voice, “This dick!”

A collective groan came from the other students, used to Ouma’s vulgar sense of humour. But Amami mirrored Ouma’s smirk, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms, saying, “Oh, thank god.” His smirk widened as he said slyly, “I thought I missed something big.”

“OHHHHHHHHHH SNAP! GET ROASTED!” Angie screamed, clapping her hands and cackling, slapping the stunned Ouma’s back as she cheered obnoxiously. Tenko and Himiko laughed alongside Angie, while the other students either giggled or just shared a small smile amongst each other, their narrowed eyes glancing at Ouma. Amami laughed at the reception, looking over to Ouma who had simply, gotten up, face pointed down, and left the room silently.

 _Huh. Must be upset being made a fool out of._ Amami sighed. Ouma and him… had been at heads lately. At first, Amami took it as playful, retorting back whatever childish thing Ouma said with a comeback of his own, usually with Angie or Kaito overhearing and acting as the one who goes, “OH SNAP!”  But lately, it felt as if Ouma had begun to take it personally. It was hard to see, but, once you notice how Ouma lingers behind the group instead at the head, or how he voiced his opinion less or less, or retreated to his room while no one paid him mind, you could tell that there was something upsetting the ruler.

Amami got up from his seat, still a bit drowsy, and followed after Ouma, exiting the cafeteria and spotting the boy heading to the dorms. “Hey, Ouma, hold on!” Amami called out, running up to him. He could see Ouma’s shoulders tense, and he turned, his body rigid as he moved. Amami frowned, watching the way Ouma’s teeth grinding against each other. “Ouma? What’s wrong?” Amami asked.

“Nothing.” Ouma said tightly.

“Don’t lie to me Ouma, I know something’s wrong.” Amami frowned.

Ouma scoffed, turning his head away and crossing his arms, “As if you care!”

“As if I care…? What are you- What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ouma’s face turned to meet Amami, and Amami was shocked by the heated, fiery purple glare in his eyes, his cheeks red with anger as he said loudly, “You know what it means! You always have to make me look like some… some incompetent kid in front of everyone! You always have to make me look like an idiot! You’re always making everyone laugh and make fun of me!”

“What?” Amami frown grew larger, “They aren’t making fun of you… You can’t seriously be mad about this. I thought we were just playing, teasing, you know, as couples do?”

“Then why does it make me feel like shit when we ‘play’ around like that?” Ouma demanded.

“I don’t know!” Amami said, yawning again, still half-awake from last night.

“Y-You’re not even listening to me! You’re not even awake!” Ouma accused, pointing his finger in Amami’s face. “Would it kill you to even listen to me instead of passing out! I’m serious here!”

“Ouma, I spent the entire night last night cleaning out your dirty clothes!” Amami sighed, rolling his eyes, “I’m sorry that I’m too tired from helping you to listen to you.” He added lowly, under his breath, “If you could wash your own damn clothes, then maybe I would be awake right now…”

Ouma blinked, shaking his head and clenching his fists as he said, “I got them dirty after helping _you_ out in the rain yesterday! It’s not my fault you’re an idiot who decided to go out during muddy weather!”

“Well, I didn’t even ask for your help!” Amami snapped, “I could have managed perfectly fine without you!”

“As if! You needed me there to help you!”

“No I didn’t! I don’t need you at all!”

Ouma flinched at that one, the heat of red anger quickly paling on his cheeks. His fists loosened as he trembled slightly, his breath funny as he choked out, “You… You really mean that?”

“…” Amami couldn’t bring himself to say yes, but, couldn’t bring himself to say no either. So instead, he opted to just stare down at Ouma, weary rage still in his stance. Ouma stared back, his gaze unreadable before turning on his heels, beginning to walk away.

“Fine then!” He yelled over his shoulder, “I don’t need you either! Fuck you!” He spat, before quickening his pace, springing down the hall and disappearing around the corner. Amami watched him go, feeling empty inside, his teeth grinding against lip now, before he too, turned around, and left, fighting back the urge to cry out in frustration and pain.

* * *

It had been two days since Amami’s fight with Ouma, two days without speaking, never even glancing, at the young ruler. Everyone around them sensed the tension, and earlier, Kaede had asked if he was okay, and if he needed help to get over his break-up with Ouma.

 _Break-up? With… Ouma?_ The words and their meaning still hadn’t registered in Amami’s mind. But, it did make sense. They had a fight, and, their exact words to each other were, _‘I don’t need you’_. Those… those were words people say when they break up with their partners, right? _But Ouma and I… It… It doesn’t feel real. We’re not really broken up… are we?_

As much as Amami wanted to talk things out with Ouma, he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to him again, not after their interaction. Besides, Amami was probably the last person Ouma wanted to see right now, not that Amami blamed him. _I was a really piece of shit. Yeah, I was tired while we fought, but, that’s no excuse. He felt hurt because of me. I was hurting his feelings and I didn’t even give a shit about that. I hurt him. Do I even deserve to be forgiven…? God… I don’t want to be hated by him forever though… I want to do something, I want… I need, to talk to him. But… how can I, if he doesn’t even want to talk to me?_

“Hey… Amami…” Saihara murmured, elbowing the teen and pushing forward a tissue box. Amami blinked, and just now noticed the tears that were sliding off his cheeks and dropping to the floor.

“Huh? Ahaha, that’s weird…” Amami laughed weakly, taking a tissue and wiping his face off.

“Amami… you’re not fooling anyone.” Saihara replied softly. Amami didn’t respond, instead blowing his nose as Saihara quietly continued, “I think you should talk to Ouma… You two have things left to say to each other.”

“What?” Amami shook his head, the regret throbbing in his voice as he whispered, “No. I don’t think I should. I don’t need to hurt him anymore than I already have…”

“Amami. I may not know all the details, but, I think you should trust me.” Saihara sipped his tea, saying, “I’m the SHSL Detective, so, I think that means I know what I’m talking about. Well… I might be wrong…” Saihara mumbled, the doubt in himself showing before he shook his head, saying, “No, never mind that. Just… go to Ouma, okay? Trust me.”

Amami closed his eyes, breathing deeply, before opening them and standing up, throwing the crumpled tissue on the ground as he said, “Yeah, yeah you’re right Saihara. I guess I’ll try.” He put a hand on Saihara’s shoulder, saying softly, “Thanks.” before heading off to Ouma’s room.

Ouma had been spending a surplus amount of time in his room ever since his fight with Amami, locking himself inside whenever free time rolled around. As Amami approached Ouma’s dorm, he froze, a cold trickled of dread trickling down his spine. His skin went icy and his teeth began to shatter, his body jittering. _God, I’m so nervous… No… Calm down Amami. If Ouma freaks out or yells, just take it and leave. I don’t need to upset him or hurt him any more than I already have. But… God, do I want him back. I just… I need to know how he feels._

Amami knocked on the door gently. There was a light scuffle behind the door, the sounds of movements, before the door cracked open slightly, a sliver of Ouma’s face peering out and focusing on Amami. “What… what is it?” He asked. Amami winced. Never before had he heard the ruler’s voice as frail and broken as it was now.

“Ouma… are you okay?” Amami asked gently, putting a hand on the door. “You sound awful…”

“I’m fine.” Ouma snapped weakly, his voice wavering.

“Don’t lie to me Ouma, I know something’s wrong.” Amami whispered, his hand slowly cracking the door open.

“A-As if you care…” Ouma whimpered, his voice breaking. As the door opened wider, he could see just how red and puffy Ouma’s eyes were, how his small frame kept on shivering and shaking.

“I do care Ouma.” Amami’s words were soft and gentle, rolling off his tongue naturally as he let his heart speak his words, “I never stopped caring.” His voice caught in his throat for a moment before he said, “I didn’t mean it, back then, before. I _do_ need you.” Amami pushed the door open wider, watching Ouma cower, taking a step backwards, his hands clutching his heart, as if he were afraid that if he let go, it would fall and shatter to a million pieces. “Ouma…” Amami shook his head, wiping his eyes, refusing to let the tears interrupt him. He stared into Ouma’s watering eyes, his voice ragged as he said, “I’m so sorry… I… I still love you.”

And that was all it took before both boy’s eyes began to burst with tears. Ouma ran head-first into Amami, his face buried in his baggy shirt as he open his mouth and let out a muffled howl, long and grievous. Amami buried his face in Ouma’s lush dark hair, breathing in his scent and soaking his hair with his tears, pressing his own face into Ouma’s head, his arms locked around Ouma. They both clung to each other, knees weak as their legs gave out, and the couple ended up sinking to the floor, melded into one as they clutched each other and cried out their heartache.

“I’m sorry… I’m so goddamn sorry, I won’t tease you anymore in front of them…. I didn’t mean to make you feel stupid, or weak… I didn’t mean to hurt you, god, I didn’t mean it…” Amami wept out, his body shuddering.

“No, no it’s okay, I’m sorry! You spent your whole night washing the damned clothes, you were just tired, I was a dick, I’m _such a dick…_ ”

“Don’t call yourself a dick… It was me… It was all me…” He pulled his face from Ouma’s hair, leaning down and placing a warm kiss on Ouma’s forehead, then pulling his face up, kissing away the tears from his cheeks. Ouma made a small, flustered noise of protest, but Amami ignored it, instead just holding his face in his hands, taking in the tear-soaked look on Ouma’s face, before closing his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll do better by you Ouma, alright? I swear, I’ll do better…”

Ouma huffed, his voice still strained as he rasped out, “I’ll make sure you keep that promise… and… I’ll do good by you too… I swear.”

Amami let out a choked laugh, nodding and keeping his boyfriend tight and close to his chest, never wanting to let go.

 


	87. How to Cuddle a Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaito tries to cuddle a robot. ^u^

##  **How To Cuddle a Robot**

“Alright… now… Just, lay down here, okay?” Kaito instructed, easing Kiibo onto the couch. Kiibo nodded, and stiffly lay down on couc, as instructed. Kaito frowned, looking thoughtful as he said, “Okay, good, but how about you relax? Loosen up, you’re looking rigid…”

“Kaito, I’m made of metal. I can’t just ‘relax my muscles’ as you can. Because I have no muscles. And I am naturally rigid.” Kiibo stated, rolling his eyes.

Kaito nodded awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and going, “Haha, yeah… ” He clapped his hands and exclaimed, “Alright! Anyways! Let me just… see if this will…” He sat next to Kiibo, slowly leaning on the robot’s chest with his back. Immediately, he was met with tough, cold steel, and it was hard to find anything comfy about the robot. Kaito grunted, shifting and squirming against Kiibo.

“Kaito… I do not think you’re capable of doing this.” Kiibo sighed, “It is impossible for me to cuddle.”

“Don’t say that!” Kaito snapped, leaping to his feet. “They said it was impossible for making to reach the stars, but look at us now!” Kaito began to rummage around for something to aid in his mission while saying dramatically, “If we can leave our footprints on the moon, then I can cuddle my goddamn robot boyfriend! It’s either that or I’ll eat my left shoe!” 

“… Why you’re left one? Is there something wrong with your right one?”

Kaito rolled his eyes, “It’s just, something people say, Kiibo.”

“Are you sure it is not something you would say? You do say things that are out of this world.” 

Kaito blinked, and then smiled, a playful look in his eyes as he gazed at Kiibo, stroking his goatee, asking, “Did you just make a crack at me? ‘Out of this world’? Was that a space joke, for meeeeeee?” He sang out obnoxiously, batting his eyes.

“Oh, no. That was unintentional.” Kiibo said, earning a grumpy pout from Kaito, “But, that would have made a good joke of sorts.”  Kiibo added quickly.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, you humorless, stiff…HA! Found it!” Kaito suddenly screamed, pulling out a large blanket and pillows.

Kiibo stared at the blanket and pillows, his eyes  narrowed before they lit up ith realization. “You intend to drape that all over me, in an attempt to make me, ‘cuddly’, correct?” Kiibo deducted.

“Yup!” Kaito grinned, throwing the blanket over Kiibo. Kiibo let out a startled yelp, his arms and legs flailing, but Kaito pounced on top of him, keeping him still and saying, “Just let me fix you up here, okay?” He frowned, Kiibo refusing to comply with Kaito’s simple and easy instructions, making it harder to bind the robot in the lavish sheets. “Goddammit Kiibo, stop moving!”

“I am finding this very uncomfortable!” Kiibo whined, batting at Kaito, “Can we not try something else?!”

“Oh c’mon! Don’t you want to cuddle me?” Kaito asked, a twinkle in his eyes  and his voice light and cheery as he wrapped the thick sheet around Kiibo.

“While the answer is yes, I still reject this idea! Let’s think this out- Ow! Careful!” Kiibo yelped.

“Oh shit, sorry!” Kaito apologised, before pulling away and admiring his handiwork.

Sure, Kiibo still looked rigid and stiff, maybe his movements a bit more jerky now that the sheet was tightly coiled around his waist, arms, legs, torso… basically everywhere but his face. The two pillows Kaito had found sandwiched Kiibo’s head, from ear-to-ear. It looked as if Kiibo were in a blanket burrito, his ahoge sticking out awkwardly between the pillows that cupped his pouty face. Looking at him like this, Kaito snorted, throwing his head back, and began to laugh, pointing at Kiibo. “AHAHAAH! Holy shit! You look so stupid!!”

Kiibo’s pale face heated up with red as the robot yelled accusingly, “This is your fault for making me look like this!”

“Ahaha! Yeah, and it’s my best damn work yet!” Kaito clapped, leaning against Kiibo as he rolled around in laughter, wiping tears from his eyes, his chest beginning to grow sore from laughter.

“Oh.” Kiibo blinked, watching Kaito roll and squirm against him. “Kaito, is this cuddling?”

“Hahaha, ha, huh?” Kaito ceased his giggling fit for a moment and realized just how much comfier Kiibo was now, wrapped in plush and silky material. “Well look at that! I guess we are!” Kaito gasped, before smirking and bopping Kiibo’s nose, declaring, “I told you I could do it! Ha!” Kaito wrapped his arms around Kiibo lovingly and nuzzled the robot.

“I suppose you did…” Kiibo admitted begrudgingly, wiggling against Kaito. “But, um, how am I supposed to cuddle back? I can’t move.”

“Shh, don’t ruin the moment Kiibo.” Kaito patted Kiibo’s back, snuggling up against him.

Kiibo sighed. “Alright… You have one minute to cuddle before I break out then.”

“What?! You can’t put a time limit on cuddles!” Kaito complained.

“You have fifty seconds now.” Kiibo responded, a small beeping coming from his chest, as if it were counting down.

Kaito muttered angrily before going back to snuggling Kiibo for the next forty-five seconds.


	88. To Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta visits Shinguuji before bed. Gonta/Shinguuji

##  **To Protect You**

Shinguuji wasn’t expecting to see Gonta right before the night time curfew, so, when he opened his door and found the burly boy politely greeting him, Shinguuji was naturally confused by this. “What brings you here?” Shinguuji asked, his voice slightly muffled due to his face-mask.

“What brings me here?” Gonta echoed, confused for a moment before he shook his head, laughing as he said, “Oh! Right! Why I’m here! Yes, um, well, you see, I thought you were in need of protection!”

Shinguuji raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. “Protection?” He repeated. Gonta nodded awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs as he explained,

“Well, since we’re all playing a killing game, we’re all in danger, right? But, I don’t think anyone would target someone as big and strong as me. You on the other hand, you’re all skin and bone, you wouldn’t stand a chance out in the wild, never less in a killing game!”

Shinguuji frowned under the mask. “Have you heard of the Basilisk?”

“Um, what?”

“The Basilisk.” Shinguuji said, “A demon in the form of a serpent, that’s also all skin and bone. But-” Shinguuji allowed his voice to grow dark and menacing, “The Basilisk was the embodiment of poison. It had a stare that could kill, its spit was venom, burning through skin like acid, and its lethal bite made even the mightiest of warriors fall dead in a matter of seconds.” Shinguuji huffed, putting a hand to his chest, “I may be skin and bone, as you say, but, you should never underestimate those based on their appearance. Just because you’re large and muscular like a titan, doesn’t mean you won’t fall to my poison!”

“… A-Are you threatening to kill me?” Gonta squeaked out, petrified by the folklorist display. Shinguuji blinked, and just now, noticed how _terrified_ Gonta looked. He shivered like a leaf in the wind, a cold sweat dripping down his face as Gonta began to back away from Shinguuji.

“It seems I got too into character…” Shinguuji muttered, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean for it to come out as a threat Gonta. I apologise.” He paused, looking the scared boy over, asking, “You come here, intending to protect me, yet you find yourself cowering in fear over one of my tales?” Shinguuji patted Gonta’s shoulder and asked, “Are you sure it is not you in need of protection?”

Gonta flinched, waving his arms and beginning to sputter out, “Huh? No! I don’t need protection! I can take care of myself!” Shinguuji watched him flail, sighing inwardly. _Someone’s easy to read. You would think one who spent his childhood with wolves wouldn’t be as meek. Then again, he couldn’t bring himself to kill or harm any of the bugs or rodents outside. If he can’t kill a pest, then he probably can’t bring himself to kill one of us…_ Shinguuji frowned as he realized something. _Would that mean then… that he’s afraid of not making out of this? If you don’t kill, you end up a victim. True, there’s a slim chance of two people surviving, yet… as mentioned, very slim chance…_ Shinguuji shuddered, suddenly unable to see a future in which Gonta made it out of here alive. _No, don’t think that! There’s probably a way for him, a way for all of us to escape…_ He looked back at the still-sputtering Gonta, spitting out excuses. _The giant must be scared… I should help him, it’s the least I can do in our dire situation._

“Alright then, I shall accept your protection!” Shinguuji suddenly declared, shutting Gonta up immediately.

“R-Really?” Gonta exclaimed, a bit too eagerly.

“Yes, really! Now, follow along! Your services unto me shall begin now!” Shinguuji ordered, adding, “This will also mean, that you will be forced to listen to my tales at least three times a day, starting tonight! Understood?”

“Y-Yes! Of course!” Gonta grinned.

As Gonta entered Shinguuji’s room, the entomologist couldn’t see the gentle, reassuring smile on Shinguuji’s masked face.


	89. The One With the Purple Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Oumami reincarnation AU? Amami has been dreaming about this purple haired boy lately and tried to find him :D

##  **The One With the Purple Eyes**

The first time Amami sees them, it was in a dream, decades, no, maybe centuries prior before their first meeting in their current lifetime. Amami saw him, no, he was a _her_ in this incarnation, sitting by the beach, her long, dark hair bobbing in the wind and their purple eyes reflecting the sun’s shining beams. Amami, a sailor in this life, found himself enraptured by her beauty, and before he knew it, he was by her side, shyly commenting on how peaceful the sea was. He remembers their laugh, loud, carried by the wind across town. It was a bit obnoxious, but, Amami loved that about her. He found himself talk to her every day, drinking sweet ale and exchanging stories. Their time was cut short however, when Amami’s crew had decided to leave the port town. She has made him promise to see her again, and Amami pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, nodding and whispering into her ear that not even death would keep him from her. She waved bye to him, her cheeks flushed, trying not to cry, watching as Amami’s ship left to sail the ocean.

Amami kept his promise though, that even death wouldn’t keep them apart. Even as his ship splintered around him, the lightning illuminating terrified faces and rain hailing down hard, Amami felt no fear. He knew how this would go. So he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, the dream was anew. This time, in this lifetime, their meeting was brief. After all, Amami was the heir to the kingdom, first prince of the land, and he was a very busy young man, meeting with other nobles, ambassadors and politicians. The only interaction they had in this lifetime was his face suddenly close to his, his horror-stricken purple eyes gazing into his fearful ones, as the he whispered, “Sorry.” And stabbed Amami in the gut, running off and leaving Amami to bleed out, into the next life.

 _I hope in this life we’ll be able to grow old together._ Amami found himself thinking that as the next dream started up. Luckily for him, in this reincarnation, they knew each other from the get-go, their mother’s close friends and arranging constant play-dates between the two. Amami smiled, remembering their younger selves playing on cobblestone roads, chasing each other and screaming out in joy. Amami could feel the wind in his hair as the two childhood friends held hands, walking across a dirt-path as they left home to begin their journey together in this world. Amami could taste him on his lips as the boys shared their first kiss, drunk off their asses as fumbling hands longed to touch, yanking off the clothes between them and landing in the mess of sheets and pillows in their lustful haze. And then… the morning after, where Amami awoke, the spot next to him still engraved with his shape. That was the last time Amami would see him in that lifetime, never to know where he left, or why. The rest of that life consisted of Amami searching endlessly for his lover.

 _Enough of this dream…_ Amami winced, shaking his head. Amami had found himself gifted with a peculiar talent. Every night he would dream, as any normal person would, but, his dreams were different. Amami could feel his dreams all too vividly, the air, the heat, the frost, the blood, the earth below his feet and the sky above his head. He would wake up tasting whatever he ate in his dreams, and the smells that he smelled in his dreams would linger in his nostrils as he awoke. Whatever Amami dreamed, he realized that they weren’t _just_ dreams, but memories, memories of his past lives.

At first, Amami was sceptical of this strange talent. There were no way these dreams actually meant something, right? Dreams are supposed to be just, meaningless dribble that happens while you sleep. But, as Amami continued to dream, he realized that there was a constant element in his reveries.

The one with the purple eyes, wearing black and white. In every dream, they would show up, boy or girl, young or poor, old or young, it didn’t matter, it was still them, still the same person. Their laugh was still obnoxious, their smile was full of cockiness, their eyes would narrow mischievously as they coyly sneered at those around them. Every dream, they would be there at one point during Amami’s life, and in every lifetime, Amami could feel… something, deep in his heart, pulling him to them, as if he needed them, as if he _longed_ for them, wanting to be held and to hold them and never let them go. For what reason, Amami couldn’t tell why, but his chest would throb and grow sore every time he thought of them.

 _Maybe it’s because every past life we’ve had together was shitty._ Amami thought dully, shifting through another lifetime. This time, Amami was tasked as they bodyguard, swearing to protect them, no matter what. Sure enough, in this lifetime too, they slowly began to flirt with one another, exchanging flirty glances and smooth compliments. This time too though, it was all cut short, when an assassination attempt caused Amami to live true to his vow, and died doing his duty, protecting the one with the purple eyes.

Another reason as to why Amami believed in his ability to dream through his past lives, was that there was actually historical proof to back up his dreams. In one lifetime, Amami was a painter, painting countless sceneries of lush forests and starry skies, but soon, his art took a turn, and he began to pain portraits of his deceased wife, the grief all too real with each stoke of the brush. Amami had researched into the paintings, and was able to find a few online, and, there, he was staring straight at purple eyes, t _heir_ purples eyes. _Then… there can be no doubts. This is real. And… so are they._

The sudden revelation suddenly gave Amami some anxiety, his mind racing as he thought, _will I see him in this lifetime? When? Will we get to live out our lives this time, or, will tragedy strike at us again?_

Amami spent the next nights of his life dreaming, forcing himself to live through countless lives, searching for that one life where they were just unarguably happy. Not forced away by fate, not taken from each other through death, not lost to one another in accidents, murder, disease… No, Amami just wanted that one life, where they were finally together, finally happy, after lifetimes of angst and loss.

But in every previous life, something always had to happen. One time, Amami was forced to be their best man, watching with anguish in his heart as they married someone who would go on to cheat on them, leading to… well… a bloody end to Amami’s life. Another instance, Amami found them on the other side of a war, meeting them on the field of battle, their eyes locking before bombs rained on them from the sky, the loud _boom_ and the white heat blinding them, killing them both and thrusting them into their next life. There were even lifetimes where they weren’t human, where Amami, in the form of a wolf, devoured a skinny, ragged rabbit, only catching the gleam of purple eyes briefly before swallowing the rabbit whole. _Is there no lifetime where we’re happy?_

And now, in this life, the one Amami was currently living in, he hadn’t seen the one with purple eyes yet. Amami knew it was only a matter of time. _I’m not sure if I want to meet them though. When they enter my life, heartbreak and sadness usually follow, one way or another._

_… No, even with that, I… I can’t stop myself from wanting to see them, just one more time… Just to try again, just to see if we can make it to the end together, happy._

People were astounded by Amami’s talent to see into his past lives, mesmerised by such a mythical talent. They were so astounded, that they wanted to give Amami some sort of ‘Super High School Level’ status. But, they couldn’t find the exact word for what Amami’s title could be without making it too long or convoluted, so Amami had just to call him the ‘SHSL ???’. He thought it’d be more fun and interesting to introduce himself as someone who couldn’t remember their own talent, instead of explaining it. _Plus, it’s not like anyone would believe in my talent anyways, it’s pretty far out there…_

So Amami bore his title proudly, amused when others got frustrated with his mysterious nature, demanding for his talent and only getting a shrug and, “I don’t know” as a response.  It wasn’t until he mysteriously awoke in some sort of outgrown academy, did he realize that this life was about to take a turn for the worse. After roaming the large building, taking in the broken-down structure, flourishing vegetation and the smell of wild grass and flowers in the air, he found himself in front of large, wooden doors, coated in vine and moss. However, he noticed that recently, those vines and moss were brushed aside, as if used. Curious, Amami opened the doors.

He was met with various stares, gazing deep at him, questioning, suspicious, scared. Amami met them all with a gaze equal to theirs, confused, until, he saw it.

The purple eyes, narrowed and watching his every move. That coy smile, relaxed, showing no sign of worry.  He seemed to be a boy in this lifetime, donning his usual colour scheme of black and white, and he was short, child-like in appearance. _There’s no mistaking it._ Amami thought, his heart beginning to race and his mouth going dry at the sight of him. _It’s him. It’s them. Oh god, it’s him._

Amami found his legs walking towards him. The boy with purple eyes looked to him, and smiled cheerfully, almost unnaturally so for someone in a situation as odd as his. His voice was cheery, and, after all the centuries, it still sounded the same, the same playful, relaxed, almost snobby tone as he half-sneered, “Hmm? What do _you_ want?”

Amami felt his voice lost to him for a moment, before he quickly recovered and replied, “Oh, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Amami Rantarou.” He held out his hand, hoping that he made a good first impression.

The boy looked at him curiously, his eyes glimmering with amusement as his soft hand took his, shaking slowly.

“I’m Ouma Kokichi.” He said.

 _Ouma… his name’s Ouma this time around._ Amami took a deep breathe, taking in his face and breathing in his familiar scent.

_No matter what happens in this lifetime, I’m going to make sure that this time, we live happy, long lives._


	90. No Programs for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiibo rejects Kaito ^3^

“I am sorry Kaito… But, I must reject you.”

Kaito felt his heart stop beating as Kiibo spoke those words. It felt as if the robot had knocked the air out of his lungs, and Kaito had to take a step back, trying not to crumple over and fall to his knees. “What… why?” Kaito asked, his voice hoarse, dry, despairing staring at Kiibo and shaking his head, because he wasn’t actually rejecting him, right? After all the time they spent together, the laughs they shared, the nights they’d spend lying on the roof, the sky their canvas as Kaito recited every constellation in the sky, the things they taught one another… was it all just, nothing to Kiibo? Nothing but data to be collected?

“Kaito, I am a robot.” Kiibo said gently, biting his lip. “I cannot love.”

“But you said… you said you can speak and think, as if you had a real heart… isn’t that what you said?” Kaito rasped, his voice growing desperate fast.

“It is true that I had said that, but, even so… Talking _as if_ I had a heart and _actually have one,_ are two very different things.” Kiibo looked to his feet. “I have to reject you, otherwise, what would lie ahead of us would be very heart-breaking and stressful for the both of us.”

“But… but we could handle it. Because, we’d be together, and that’s what couples do, right?” Kaito whispered. _Please, don’t do this to me. Not after everything. Please._

“Kaito… I am a machine, and you are mortal. You experience feelings, but, for me, feelings are just a program.” Kiibo looked to his hands, clenching them into fists as he went on in a tight voice, “The happiness I experience, the sadness, the anger…” He looked to Kaito before whispering, “The love I feel… it is not real. It’s artificial. It is not _my_ love, _my_ feelings. It is just a system in place instructing me how to feel. If that system were to be removed from me, then, everything I would have felt, every feeling I would have had towards you, would vanish in an instant.” Kiibo shook his head, “Besides, I believe it would be unwise for us to be together during a killing game.”

“But… you admitted it just then, huh?” Kaito cried, tears in his eyes as he said accusingly, “You just said it! You do love me, right?!”

“I… will not deny it.” Kiibo murmured.

“Then… then why don’t you just try?” Kaito begged, taking Kiibo’s closed fists and grasping it in his hands. “Try for me, please! We can make it work! Screw programs and systems and all the crap! I want you!” Kaito brought Kiibo’s hands to his face, his chest feeling as if it would burst, chills rolling of his quivering body as he said in a shaking, broken voice, “I need you! Just please…” Kaito rasped, “Tell me yes! I know you want to!” Kaito gritted his teeth, pressing his forehead against Kiibo’s closed fists. “Please. _Please!_ ”

Kiibo stared longingly at Kaito, and the silence between them was all Kaito needed. The message in Kiibo’s clear, crystal eyes, the way his eyebrows arched, how his eyes grew round and how he held Kaito’s gaze with a tenderness he showed no one else, that was all Kaito needed to know that the robot _knew_ what it felt. Kiibo _knew_ that he longed for this as well, that he was feeling love, that he craved to love and be loved, to hold Kaito, to say yes, to kiss and hug and cherish one another in a place where the world couldn’t touch them. The both needed this, they both _wanted_ this so bad…

But, Kiibo withdrew his hands, pulling away from Kaito, shaking his head and closing his eyes. “I am sorry, Kaito. I hope you can forgive me.” Kiibo swallowed hard forcing the words out of his mouth, “I hope we can remain friends after this.”  

“Kiibo… don’t…” Kaito began, his voice a soft hiccup, shaking pleading.

Kiibo held his hands up. “No. Do not. Just…” Kiibo trailed off, turning his back to the astronaut, his stiff and rigid form beginning to shake uneasily. “I will see you later, Kaito.”

As Kiibo began to tightly walk away, his steps heavy and sad, Kaito finally felt his body give out, and soon, he was on the ground, curled up, tears spilling as he held himself, watching as Kiibo disappeared from sight.

 


	91. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The song is called 'I can’t help falling in love’ and it’s a cover by twenty one pilots Just imagine Amami singing that to Ouma whilst playing the ukulele and the rest of the cast sing in the background / ouma proposes to amami

##  **Can’t Help Falling In Love**

Ouma liked to make a big show out of everything that he did, from fussing excitedly over a new shipment of Panta to hacking into the P.A system to announce to the whole school that he was the proud boyfriend of Amami and that nobody was going to take his man, otherwise they would be swiftly death with. But this? This was something entirely new, something that had to be _bigger than anything Ouma has ever done in his entire life._

Ouma paced hi room, his eyes glancing back to the golden band in a small, velvet case. _Fuck… fuck fuck fuck fuccccckkkk…. How am I going to do this right?_ Ouma thought, his mind racing as he tugged at his hair. _Whatever it is, it has to be big! It has to expensive! I’m going to have to go all out! And it has to be perfect, above all! I won’t tolerate some half-assed attempts, no! When Ouma Kokichi, Supreme Ruler proposes, he’ll propose with everything he has! When I propose to Amami, he has to have his socks blown off, he has to be fainting in his arms, he has to think of nothing but me, for now until the rest of our lives! … But first, I have to nail this proposal thing…Hmm. I’ll start by asking him on a date then, but end up taking him across the sea… and bring him to Paris! Yeah! That place is like, the headquarters of love! What if I proposed to him the Eiffel Tower? WHAT IF I TOOK OVER PARIS AND GAVE HIM PARIS AS A PROPOSAL GIFT? … No, that might be too much…_

A sudden knock on his door made Ouma halt his brisk pace. He took the ring and slipped it into his pocket, stomping over to his door, anger boiling over in his chest.   _Who dares interrupt me while I’m plotting the most important event of my life?! Whoever’s at my door I’ll cut their head off myself and-_ “Ah, Amami! Hi!” Ouma greeted cheerfully, the hostility plaguing his mind disappearing instantly as he saw Amami waved back.

“Hey Ouma. Is this a bad time? I know it’s almost night, but, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Amami said. Ouma squinted a bit, staring at Amami’s face. _Is it just the sunset’s light, or is his face red right now?_

“Yeah sure, let’s talk.” Ouma said, motioning for Amami to come in.

“Um, actually, I’d like to talk somewhere else, if that’s okay.” Amami said, his voice… peculiar, trailing into a higher octave as his eyes shifted sideways, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, alright.” Ouma said, tipping his head and watching Amami carefully as he led the way. Even the way Amami moved, his footsteps were stiff and quick, as if in a rush. “Hey, Amami? Are you alright?” Ouma asked, “You’re acting weird.”

Amami turned around, opening his mouth to answer, when suddenly, Tsumugi walked by, holding a… ukulele? Ouma watched in confusion as she gave Ouma a gentle smile before passing over the ukulele to Amami, winking to the both of them before retreating. “That was… weird…” Ouma began.

“It’s about to get a bit weirder, I’m afraid.” Amami said, looking to Ouma tenderly, the shades of the sunset reflecting on his skin as his hands held up the ukulele, and his fingers began to brush delicately against the strings. As Ouma watched in wonder, wondering what Amami was doing here exactly, Amami began to sing softly, his voice floating across the summer wind,

_“Wise men say only fools rush in,_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you,”_

Softly, against the strings of the ukulele, was a piano, gently accompanying Amami’s voice. Amami kept walking backwards, his eyes never leaving Ouma as he motioned for the hypnotised ruler to follow him into the lush, green garden.

_“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

As the couple walked through the lively brush of the garden, rainbow flowers dotting the bushes and leafy shrubs spurting from the grass, a sudden gust of wind blew past, making Ouma wince as he covered his face with his hand from the sudden blast. But Amami didn’t seem fazed at all, continuing to sing,

_“Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so we go_

_Some things were meant to be,”_

Butterflies of all different colours and doves began to swirl around them, leaving sparkling glitter in their wake. The wind that blew past was now causing the glitter and sparkled to spin around the couple. Ouma watched, mesmerised, as the sparkling, colourful wind, tinted with butterflies and doves, coiled around them.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too,”_

As the sparkling wind faded away, Ouma could see… his classmates? He noticed Kaede on a piano, and realized that it was her playing with Amami. Next to her, Himiko was dusting the glitter off her cape and petting one of her doves, while the butterflies all landed in Gonta’s wild growth of hair. They all stood behind Amami, side-by-side with shit-eating grins, staring fondly at the pair, their eyes full of warmth as they joined Amami to sing,

_“'Cause I can’t help falling in love with you”_

“What is this…?” Ouma whispered, looking to Amami for an explanation. But Amami didn’t answer, instead looking to Shinguuji, who took his ukulele and began to play for Amami as Amami took Ouma’s hands in his, swaying against the beat and leading Ouma along with his dance, his eyes continuing to stare into Ouma’s as he sang,

_“Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so we go_

_Some things were meant to be”_

Amami’s let go of Ouma’s hands, circling around the ruler as he walked over to the piano. Ouma watch, stunned into silence as he noticed Amami pick up a small, velvet box from atop the piano.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too”_

As he approached Ouma with the box, the other students began to pick up the song, joining up as they sang together,

_“'Cause I can’t help falling in love with you_

_‘Cause I can’t help falling in love with you”_

As the music began to grow quiet, Amami smiled wide at Ouma, slowly dropping to a knee in front of his boyfriend, his voice shaking as he finished the song,

_“But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

As the last notes of the song left his throat, Amami opened the small, velvet box, revealing the shining gold band tucked within. A silence filled the garden, save for Amami’s pants to catch his breath, his voice flighty and nervous as he looked to Ouma with a shaky grin.

“Ouma…” Amami began, “Will you do me the honour… and make me the happiest man alive… and… and…”

“G-Goddammit Amami…”

Amami blinked, looking to Ouma, alarmed as he saw tears springing fresh from his eyes and snot beginning to trail from his noise. “O-Ouma?!”

“D-Dammit!” Ouma cursed, wiping his cheeks and nose with his sleeve, his face warm and his pockets feeling heavy. He hiccupped, looking away and rasping, “I-I can’t believe you… I can’t b-believe you… you beat me to it!” Ouma whined, a wet laugh escaping his lips. “And… And you did it better, far better than whatever I was gonna plan… g-goddammit…”

“I… beat you to it?” Amami whispered, mystified.

Ouma just nodded brashly, digging through his pockets and showing Amami the rings that he bought. Amami gawked for a moment, before standing up, a laugh rising from the pits of his stomach as he just gathered Ouma up in his arms, lifting him up and hugging him close, tears of joy in his eyes as he shook the ruler and pressed his forehead against his. Never before had Ouma’s chest felt this tighten this hard from happiness, and Ouma could only laugh along with Amami, clinging to him as they both spun and fell into the plush leaves of the garden, Ouma landing on top of Amami, the giggles still fresh on their tongues. Ouma looked down at Amami, his hair messily curling against his skin, his eyes so warm, so inviting, his lips soft, supple… Ouma couldn’t help himself, as he just pressed a kiss, short, sweet and delicate. Amami kissed back with equal tenderness, and as they pulled away, the cheers of their classmates retreating into the background, the two fiancées took each other into their arms, hugging tight and savouring this special moment.


	92. Allow Me To Observe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Is It alright if I ask for some Gonta / Shinguuji fluff? Where Gonta decides to take care of Shinguuji during the winter?

##  **Allow Me To Observe**

“Remind me again why you decided to go outside practically buck-naked in the snow?” Gonta asked, sighing as he draped a cozy blanket over the sneezing folklorist.

“Because I saw a couple with their car stranded in the snow.” Shinguuji explained softly, his body shivering and his voice quavering. Gonta pressed his warm palms against Shinguuji’s skin and flinched, pulling away quickly.

“You’re freezing!” Gonta scolded.

“That’s because they threw snow at me as I lurked behind them, watching.” Shinguuji replied, wrapping himself tight in the sheets. Gonta frowned, before asking,

“So, were you just, watching them? You didn’t do anything to help or…?”

Shinguuji shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t want to interfere with human nature at its prime.”

“Yeah… that’s what I figured.” Gonta said, not too fazed by Shinguuji’s… stalker-like habits, to put it bluntly. Sure it was a little odd, a little creepy to those who didn’t know Shinguuji, but there was no malice behind Shinguuji’s action, only the honest desire to observe human’s from a distance. In a weird way, Gonta could relate. He too would find himself watching people, watching how the act, how they fit into society. Growing up in the wild for ten years, Gonta felt more disconnected then most, and tried his best to relearn what he had forgotten ten years ago about basic human interaction. So, in way, Gonta understood Shinguuji, and the two were able to find a common ground. “Here, have some hot chocolate.” Gonta offered, handing the hot cup to Shinguuji.

“Thank you.” Shinguuji murmured, taking the cup, lowering his mask, and sipping carefully. Gonta watched him for a moment, his eyes wandering to his lips. _I wonder why he wears a mask._ Gonta thought, _I guess it’s just some sort of fashion statement? I don’t see anything weird about his lips…_

“Is there something wrong with my mouth?” Shinguuji asked, watching as Gonta eyed him.

“N-No!” Gonta exclaimed quickly, “I was just… thinking.”

“Hmm? Of what?” Shinguuji inquired, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

“… Nothing.” Gonta said after a moment, his face flaring up.

Shinguuji gazed at Gonta for a moment longer before a smile graced his face. “I wonder what you benefit from hiding your intentions from me.” Shinguuji’s smiled shifted into a smirk as he added, “Years of observation has sharpened my ability to read people. And you Gonta, are an open book.”

Gonta buried his face in his hands, hiding from the perceptive boy as he stammered, “W-Well, I just… I didn’t want to be rude.” Gonta explained, motioning to Shinguuji’s mask.

“… Ah! Let me guess. You wish to know why I wear this?” His fingers drummed against the cloth that usually covered his mouth. Gonta nodded slowly. Shinguuji chuckled, putting his hot chocolate down. “Well, as I said, my ability to read people, simply by observing them, is extraordinary. However I wish not to be read as easily, which is why I bear this mask.”

Gonta tipped his head to the side, pointing out, “That’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think?”

Shinguuji shrugged, “Humans aren’t always rational, nor is there always meaning behind their words and actions. Hypocrisy is just but an element in the vast expanse of life.” He paused, his nose twitching before he threw his head back, a soft, high-pithed sneeze escaping him. Gonta watched as another shiver coursed through Shinguuji’s body, causing the boy to wrap himself tighter in the sheets as another sneeze shook his body.

“You must be freezing…” Gonta said forlornly, crawling over to the tall boy and wrapping his large arms around him like a shield from the cold. He felt Shinguuji tense in his arms, his voice tight as he asked,

“What are you doing…?”

Gonta blinked, “Warming you up…?” He said, pulling the boy against his chest. “My family, the wolves, we would always cuddle up during winter, to keep warm.” Gonta grinned, “I may not be as furry as them, so, I’m sorry if I’m not as warm… but, this will help you from being cold, right?”

“R-Right…” Shinguuji said, his muscles relaxing as he softened in Gonta’s hold, muttering against him, “You’re a strange one, you know that? As to be expected though, due to your upbringing…” Shinguuji put a finger to his lips, his eyes thoughtful and scanning Gonta, before he suddenly clapped his hands together, looking into Gonta’s eyes and saying, “Please, allow me to observe you.”

“… What?” Gonta looked at Shinguuji curiously.

“You’re unique.” Shinguuji explained, “You aren’t like any other person I’ve observed. You’ve had ten years devoid of human contact, and your values, your nature, your essence, your entire being, is different than that of the average person.” Shinguuji bowed his head, asking again in a soft, pleading voice, “Please, allow me to observe you.”

“Uh…” Gonta beamed awkwardly and said, “Well, I don’t really mind… I guess…?”

Shinguuji relaxed against him as he gave his answer, leaning against Gonta’s chest as he breathed out, “Thank you. I look forward to watching you.”

“I look forward… to being watched?” Gonta said, confused. He watched as Shinguuji continued to lie still against his chest, his body slowly warming up. Gonta let out a breath of reassurance, rubbing his back and smiling.

Shinguuji hadn’t once shivered since Gonta embraced him.


	93. ~Himiko’s Birthday! A Battle Between Angie and Ouma?!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday fic with out fav witchy magician girl <33

##  **~Himiko’s Birthday! A Battle Between Angie and Ouma?!~**

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMIKO!!”

Himiko blinked, her eyes wide as confetti rained down around her and cheers erupted from her classmates, who were wearing party hats and blowing party streamers.  She grinned wide, clapping her hands together as she saw this party made specifically for her. “Aw, ya guys… Ya shouldn’t have!” Himiko beamed.

“Well, I am the one who planned it all!” Ouma said, pushing his classmates out of the way and scampering in front of Himiko. “Everything you see here was coordinated and planned all by yours truly!”

“AHEM! Except, all the art and decorations!” Angie said, sliding next to Ouma and shoving the boy to the ground. Luckily, Amami, who was always by Ouma’s side, was able to catch the boy before he splatted onto the ground. Angie glided in front of the two boys, taking up Himiko’s attention as she said, “I’m the one who blew up all the balloon animals! I also decorated the cake after Ouma ruined it twenty times and Amami had to fix it-”

“I DID NOT RUIN THE CAKE, I-”

“Shut up! Angie is talking!” Angie cried, taking a handful of the cake that Kaede was holding and shoving the sugary dessert into Ouma’s maw. Himiko sighed, looking forlornly at her now ruined cake while Ouma let out a shrill noise of anger, Amami helping the boy out by wiping his face with a napkin. “Anyways!” Angie continued, “I also blew up and made all the balloon animals I made little bunnies and pigeons and rabbits! Oh, and my piece de résistance?” Angie winked, and then pointed to the back of the room to Gonta, who was in front of a large, red curtain. “Unveil my masterpiece Gonta!”

Gonta gave a thumbs-up to Angie before pulling the curtains open. Himiko watched as the curtains were drawn, revealing… a purple-soaked canvas, smelling like a suspicious, familiar sugary substance.  Written atop of the layer of purple, in black sharpie, was the phrase, _‘Angie sucks eggs!’_

Himiko shook her head, sighed, and rubbed her hands against her cheeks, closing her eyes as she heard Angie screech, “OUMA!!!”

“Hmm, what’s wrong?” Himiko could just see Ouma batting his eyes innocently, hiding behind Amami as he put a finger to his lips and sneered coyly at the artist. “I think that’s your best work yet, Angie.”

“Hey Kaede, can I try some of that cake?” Himiko asked, leaving the two to bicker as she peered at her birthday cake. Besides the section that Angie ruined, the cake still looked relatively fine, the red pattern still somewhat intact and the frosting portrait of Himiko’s face left untouched.

“Yeah, of course.” Kaede smiled, leading Himiko to a table. “Sorry about Ouma and Angie, they’ve been fighting ever since we started planning this party… I guess they both just really wanted to impress you…”

“Well, I am pretty great.” Himiko replied, grabbing a paper plate and fork and beginning to get herself a piece of cake. She laughed softly to herself, her eyes glancing to the pair. Amami had gotten in between them no, one hand on a screaming Ouma and another on a flailing Angie as the two students began to flung insult after insult at one another.

“And your balloon animals are shit!” Ouma yelled, waving his hand towards the herd of balloons. “I mean, look at that unicorn! It looks like a horse with a dick on its head!”

“Takes a dick to recognise a dick! Because that’s what you are! A huge dick!” Angie countered, pulling the paintbrush from her hip and slashing it towards Ouma, “How about you get over here so I can draw a dick on your face, you loser!”

“Ha! Good luck! Amami’s here to protect me, right Amami?!”

“… I thought this was a birthday party… not a battleground…” Amami sighed, his voice exasperated.

“Do you want me to stop them?” Kaede asked, grabbing Himiko’s attention again. But Himiko shook her head, a mischievous grin on her lips as she said,

“Nah, let’s watch this play out.” Himiko took a bite of cake, relishing it for a moment before turning back to her show. Ouma had escaped Amami’s grasp, and now has a fork to the throat of Angie’s balloon animals, a small, pink pig. Angie gasped, her hands balled up into fists as she trembled before such a horrific sight.

“Don’t you _dare_ , you asshole!” Angie said, her voice shaking with anger, “If you hurt Mr. Porky, then I’ll… I’ll…”

“You’ll what? Hurt me? You got nothing against me Angie!” Ouma taunted, laughing maniacally.

“… I give up.” Amami said, his voice tired as he walked over to Kaede and Himiko, sitting next to them. Kaede patted Amami’s back as they all watched Angie run over to the food-and-drinks table. Ouma’s eyes widened in horror as he saw the girl lift up the purple, glass bowl of Panta above her head.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Ouma hissed, his hands shaking as he saw his precious being threatened.

“Try me.” Angie retorted, wobbling slightly as she kept the bowl above her head.

Everyone held their breath as the two stared down at each other, both quivering, both glaring, both watching the other very carefully, sweat dripping from their foreheads and their breaths being held as they just waited… and waited… and waited…

“HOW ABOUT YOU JUST KISS ALREADY?” Himiko yelled obnoxiously, jolting everyone out of their tense state. Himiko watched gleefully as both Ouma and Angie jumped up in surprise, the fork slipping in Ouma’s hand and jabbing into Mr. Porky’s face, a resonating _pop!_ echoing through the room, only to be followed by the sound of shattering glass and the wet splash of soda spilling to the ground.

“GAAHH! Angie is sticky, Angie is super soda stiicccckkkyyy!” The girl cried out, beginning to run around the room, shaking herself off as Ouma fell to the ground, covering his ears and going, “OW! That was loud!” He complained, yelling, “Amami, heeeeelpppp!”

Amami let out a fatigued puff of air, but before he could get up, Himiko put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down in his seat. “I’ll handle it.” Himiko said, beginning to walk over to Ouma. “Hey, Angie, get over here!” Himiko ordered. Like a dog, Angie perked up to the sound of Himiko’s voice and rushed over to her, her smile wide as she went to stand next to Ouma, who was slowly getting up and looking up to Himiko hopefully.

“So…” Himiko began, her hands on her hips as she looked them both of them over. “For my birthday party, you two decided that instead of focusing on me, the birthday girl, you wanted to fight amongst yourselves about who threw the better party or decorations or sumthin? Am I getting that right?” Himiko asked dryly. The both of them blinked, and began to stutter out their excuses,

“W-Well, I mean, I just wanted to show you how much work I put into planning your party…”

“Yeah yeah! Angie was just, really really reeeaaaallly excited and-”

Himiko put a hand up, “Ah! Shaddup for a second! I’m not done!”  She crossed her arms. “You know, you two are a pain in the ass, right?” The two of them blinked, looking sheepish and ducking their heads, their eyes avoiding Himiko now as their cheeks grew red. Himiko smirked, leaning over and placing a small kiss on Ouma’s cheek, and then on Angie’s. The two of them recoiled as they felt her lips on their cheeks, their faces warm and their movements sporadic as the floundered for words to say. Himiko’s smirk widened, and she giggled saying,

“Yer lucky the show was entertaining. Otherwise I would’ve used my deadly magic to stop yer shit immediately.” She pulled the two flustered students into a hug, adding, “Instead of fighting over which one of you guys I wanna hook up with, how about we all try hooking up, all three of us?”

“HUH?!? But…!” Angie and Ouma began, glaring daggers at one another.

“I mean… it’d be a really nice birthday gift… if you guys just _tried_ to get along for just a day… I mean, I love watching you two fight over me, but, I could go fer some peace and quiet.”

Ouma bit his lip, looking away. “Well… if it’s for you… then…”

“Angie will try! Angie will get along super well with nasty Ouma if it means making Himiko happy!” Angie declared, pulling Himiko and Ouma deeper into the hug.

“”N-Nasty?! Who are you calling nasty?!” Ouma pouted.

Himiko snickered, relaxing into the hug and holding her two favourite people close to her.

Now _this_ was how she wanted to spend her birthday.

 


	94. For Their Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT3, Amami/Ouma/Saihara. “ Can you write kaede killing ouma and tricking everyone to the point where they vote for someone else (Amami) while he just yells at everyone it wasn’t him” and “Amami loses his two closest friends, Kaede and Saihara during the class trial

“No… Saihara? Saihara!!” Ouma wailed, rushing over to the still-bleeding detective, who lay flat on the ground, his eyes staring expressionlessly into the sky. Ouma gasped, his hands shaking as they just hovered above his boy, before gently pressing his palm into his chest, trying to feel, to see if it was rising or falling. “S-Saihara?” Ouma mumbled, his voice cracking as he slowly shook the detective.

“Ouma… I… I don’t think… He’s… he’s…” Amami couldn’t even finish his sentence, for his eyes were still glued to the sight before him. Saihara Shuichi, his eyes open, wide open, as if staring at something unspeakably horrifying. His fists were clenched, his shirt was torn, and blood continued to pour from the gash in the center of his chest. His lips were parted, creating a shocked ‘o’, as if he couldn’t believe what he saw in his final moments. “Oh god… Saihara…” Amami covered his mouth with his hand, unable to look away.

Wasn’t it just yesterday that he had Saihara and Ouma curled up in his arms? The three of them, covered in warm sheets and each other’s kisses. Amami could still see it, could still reach out and feel the short curls of Saihara’s hair intertwined with his fingers. He could still feel the warmth of Saihara’s blush on his face, burrowing in Ouma’s hair as he tried to hide his flustered look from Amami. Amami chuckled at that, pulling the two boys closer to him as they cuddled the night away.

_So… what happened, between then and now? How did Saihara… how did… what… happened…?_

Amami stumbled forward, falling to his knees next to Ouma, who had the detective’s hand firmly between his, shaking violently as he commanded Saihara, “Wake up! Wake up!! What the hell do you think you’re doing, huh? YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP!!”

“Ouma…” Amami hissed, putting a hand on the grieving boy. Ouma whipped around, glaring at Amami before his anger melted away and tears pricked his eyes.

“He’s not dead… he can’t be…” Ouma muttered, “You… You have to get the others… they can… they’ll save him, they’ll fix them up…”

“Ouma… I don’t think…” Amami began to say.

“AMAMI!” Ouma screamed, the tears beginning to free-fall from his eyes. Amami winced, staring down at the shaking boy, his face beginning to drip with tears and snot. Ouma sniffled, seeing Amami reach his arm out to him, and slapping it away, hugging himself and mumbling, “Amami… please… Get them. They’ll help Saihara… they’ll fix him, I _know_ that they can… please… _please…_ ”

Amami nodded, unable to say no to his small, pleading boyfriend. Slowly, Amami leaned forward, his lips gently brushing against Ouma’s forehead. Another shudder escaped Ouma. “Ouma…” Amami whispered against his skin, “I love you… I swear… We’ll find out what happened, and then we’ll avenge him.” Amami’s voice shook as he vowed this.

“And then?” Ouma asked, his voice shaking, “What do we do, afterwards? If… If Saihara’s really dead… How do we go on without him?”

“We just… we just will.” Was all that Amami could say, pulling away from Ouma. “We just have to… find out strength, and live on, for Saihara’s sake.” A dry laugh, devoid of any feeling, fell from Amami’s mouth. “I doubt Saihara would want to watch us mope around for so long because of him.”

Ouma didn’t reply, but instead looked up at Amami and just nodded blankly, before his eyes roamed back to Saihara. Ouma went back to his body, leaning over it and sliding his hand across Saihara’s cold cheek. “God… Saihara…”

“… I’ll be back quickly.” Amami said, patting the boy’s shoulder before kicking the door open and bolting outwards. _I have to get the others, and quickly! I have to find them , I have to get help!_ Amami sprinted across the building in what felt like an endless search throughout the desolate academy, screaming for help. It felt like ages until Amami caught sight of Tenko, Himiko and Tsumugi, eyes widening at the sight of a panicked and sweaty Amami.

“A-Amami? What’s wrong?” Tsumugi asked, concerned.

“Saihara…. Saihara’s dying, he’s in the laundry room… I need help… _please help…_ ”

“O-Oh god… not again!” Tsumugi whimpered, her hands going to cover her mouth in shock.

Tenko gave the blue girl a pat on the back while Himiko just stood there, almost in shock that Saihara was the one to fall victim this time around. Tenko looked up to Amami, saying, “Let’s go.” She turned to Tsumugi, “Tell the others to meet up with us in the laundry room, hurry!” Tenko ordered, and Tsumugi quickly scampered off.

Wordlessly, Amami led Tenko and Himiko back to the laundry room, heaving for breath but refusing to stop. _I have to solve this case… I need to avenge Saihara! For his sake… for Ouma… for all three of us… God, we were all fine just yesterday… Why Saihara? Why?! Why him…?_

“Ouma!” Amami yelled, skidding to a halt as he entered the laundry room. “I got Tenko! It’ll be alright! We’ll-!”

_~Ding Dong Ding! A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! ~_

_~Ding Dong Ding! A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! ~_

“What… What is this?!” Tenko yelled, taking a step back, “I thought you said it was just Saihara!” Himiko said nothing, but hid behind Tenko, covering her mouth, as if she were about to throw up.

Amami didn’t say anything, but instead, walked methodically forward, staring down at the corpses below him. There wasn’t one now, but two sets of eyes, both wide open, staring into something just horrible. Stale blood mingled with fresh, crimson stained snow-white clothes, and two stiff hands held tightly, as if his last action in life was to cling to the corpse of one of his dead boyfriends and never let go.

“O-Ouma…?” Amami muttered, crouching down. He brushed Ouma’s hair off his face, trying to stare into his eyes. But Ouma didn’t respond, he didn’t even budge at the contact. Amami placed a hand on his face. He could feel the warmth draining from him, bleeding out alongside the blood, until he would become as cold as Saihara, already just as lifeless.

“O-Ouma…? Saihara…?” Amami words were soft, quiet, as he took both of his boyfriend’s hands into his. “What… what’s going on…? Who did this to you…? I was just… I wasn’t gone for that long… it only took a minute, right?”

“Amami…” Himiko murmured, crouching next to the stunned boy.

“We were all together yesterday…” Amami said numbly, looking to Himiko with blank eyes. “We were all talking, breathing, we were all… alive yesterday.”

“Amami, how about we go outside?” Himiko suggested softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Silently, she took the speechless Amami out of the laundry room, watching over him carefully as he stared at his blood stained hands, mumbling of yesterday’s lost memories.

* * *

Amami was still at a loss for words during the trial, his mind still foggy with images of Ouma and Saihara in his mind.  He didn’t feel like he was at a trial, discussing their deaths, no, Amami was somewhere else right now.

He was back under the cozy sheets, back to yesterday, where Ouma was babbling about where he wanted to take them when this mutual killing game was over. He boasted of a private beach that only he had access to thanks to his power as Supreme Ruler. He remember how quickly Saihara retorted, saying if Ouma brought him there, he’d be one step closer to figuring out the mysterious organization Ouma led. As Ouma flaunted the shadowy nature of his organization against a persistent Saihara, Amami has just laughed quietly to himself, hugging the pair closer to him, much to their disdain.

“Amami, let go!” Ouma had said, squirming, “You’re holding too tight!”

“Mmmm, I don’t want to.” Amami had responded, burrowing his face in the crook of Saihara’s neck.

“Amami, please…” Saihara said, his voice high and embarrassed. “Amami…”

“Can’t hear you!” Amami sang, snuggling deeper into Saihara’s neck.

“Amami…!” Saihara whined, his voice becoming… distorted? Amami pulled away from the both of them, their forms become wispy, unclear, blurred. He tried to reach out for them, but, he couldn’t reach. Amami yelped, feeling everything spin around him as his name was being called, repeated, over, and over again…

“Amami…? Amami…?? Hey… Amami…! Amami…”

“AMAMI!”

“Huh?!” Amami lurched backwards, nearly falling over as he blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out where he was. The lights of the trail room blared in his eyes, and he squinted, seeing the forms of his remaining classmates around him, staring at him expectantly. “Wha… What is it?” Amami asked, his voice barely audible.

“It was you… right?” Kaede said, her voice tight, looking to Amami regrettably.

“It was me…?” Amami repeated slowly, staring hard at Kaede, before the realization clicked in his mind, his eyes drifting to the two newly added death portraits in the room. “You… you think I killed… them? _I_ killed Ouma and Saihara?” Amami quivered, taking a step back, “You can’t actually think that! I would never do that!”

“But… you’re the only one.” Kaede said, her tone eerily quiet as she said, “Who else could’ve killed Ouma right after Saihara? If he was alive and discovered Saihara’s body, but was dead by the time you, Himiko and Tenko got there… then, only you could have killed him in that span of time, right?”

“Kaede…” Amami said, his voice beginning to crack, “You can’t honestly believe that I’d do something like this, to _them_ of all people… Do you really think it’s me…?”

Kaede bit her lip, her eyes watering as she looked to Amami, and choked out, “If… If it was you, who killed them, then, you’d be the last person we’d expect to kill the both of them, right? Maybe that would be why…”

“No!” Amami screamed, losing his composure in an instant. The other students recoiled as Amami shook, staring at them all with madness in his eyes as he spat out, “I _wouldn’t_ kill them! I _loved_ them! Why the hell would I kill them?!?” He focused on Kaede, glowering at he as he practically snarled out, “How _could_ you even accuse me of doing this?! You know me Kaede! You know I wouldn’t do that to them!”

“I… I know Amami… but… b-but…” Kaede sniffled, wiping her eyes and keeping Amami’s gaze, their eyes locked. Through the mist of tears and haze of sorrow in her eyes, Amami could see the heartache, fresh in her eyes, and in her stare, Amami could feel it, the silent apology. _I’m so sorry._

“… It was you.” Amami realized, his eyes widening. Kaede wiped her nose and eyes, breaking her stare-off with Amami. “It was you… wasn’t it?” Amami repeated, his words growing louder as he pointed his finger at her and yelled, “You’re trying to set me up for the murder of my boyfriends?! Are you out of your mind?! It was _you! You killed them!”_

“How could I kill them? I wasn’t there!” Kaede snapped back, but Amami saw it, the way her eyes shifted nervously, the way the sweat dripped from her forehead. The guilt was evident on her face.

“No one knew where you were at the time of the murder… God Kaede, I trusted you! You were my closest friend, you were Saihara’s closest friend! How could you even think of killing him?! How could you do that to them? _To me?”_ Amami felt his legs go weak as he leaned on the podium to support himself, feeling as if Kaede has sucker-punched him. “Kaede… please… don’t lie.” Amami begged. “I know it’s you. It _has_ to be you…”

“A-Amami… No…” Kaede began to say, but Amami cut her off, saying lowly,

“Kaede… if you’re really my friend… then… just admit it.” Amami looked coldly at her, “Please. Stop lying. Tell us the truth.” He paused. “Tell _me_ the truth.”

Kaede held back a sob, her hands on her heart as she looked at the intrusive stares from her fellow classmates. “I… I didn’t mean it…” Kaede whispered after a long silence. “I… It wasn’t supposed to be like this… A-Amami…”

_No… This can’t be happening… It can’t be her… no… n-no…_

“K-Kaede…” Amami wanted to howl out in grief. _First Saihara, then Ouma, and now Kaede…? What is this…? Why is this…? Please God… No…_

“Alright! Time’s up!” Monokuma cackled, standing up in his chair. “It’s time for the nerve-wracking voting time! Will you choose the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?”

“Amami… I don’t expect you to forgive me…” Kaede started, “But… I still want to say sorry… I’m so sorry Amami… I’m so sorry…”

“…” Amami could say nothing to her but just close his eyes, shaking his head as tears dripped from his face. There were so many things he wanted to ask and to say. _How could you? Why? What did they ever do to you? Did you even think of me? What were you thinking of?_ But none of the questions could leave his mind, only emptiness parted from his lips, as he just stared at Kaede, devoid of… anything.

Because, what was there to really say at this point? It was over.

She was going to die.

Saihara was already dead. And so was Ouma.

It was just Amami and whoever else was left now. They were all that was going to remain.

 _But how am I supposed to survive without them? How am I going to go on without them…? What am I going to do…?_ Amami thought despairingly. 

As if to answer his question, a faint echo of this morning replayed through Amami’s mind.

_“And then? What do we do, afterwards? If… If Saihara’s really dead… How do we go on without him?” Ouma’s quivering voice asked._

_“We just… we just will. We just have to… find out strength, and live on, for Saihara’s sake. I doubt Saihara would want to watch us mope around for so long because of him.”_

_…_

_… I’d be a hypocrite if I couldn’t follow my own words…_ Amami could feel Ouma’s fingers flicking him for that. He could hear Saihara’s scoffing softly in his ears. He could imagine their displeasure, their shared sorrow as Amami grieved for days on end.   _I did tell him that… I told him to be strong for his sake… I guess that means that I should be strong, doubly so, for the both of them, no, for all of them… Kaede, Ouma, Saihara, and all the other students who fell before them… I have to be strong. Otherwise… I can’t live on for their sake._

Amami opened his eyes, looking to Kaede. The girl was a sobbing mess, snivelling as she looked at each of her classmates faces one last time before the inevitable execution.

“Kaede.” Amami spoke quietly, but his voice cut through the intensity of the trial room. She looked at him anxiously, quivering as his judging gaze bore into her.

Amami took a deep breathe.

“… I forgive you.”


	95. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amami uses sex therapy to help Ouma deal with his mental illness and emotional problems.
> 
> Warning: Starts smack in the middle of some pervy stuff, so I’ll put it Under Cut right after the title, because NSFW-pervy-times! 030!! It’s a bit rough, biting and scratching and a lil blood, but not super graphic :0

##  **Shameless**

“Tell me I’m good…” Ouma panted, his face flushed as he whispered hoarsely into Amami’s ears.

“You’re good Ouma… God, you feel so good…” Amami rumbled, feeling Ouma tighten around him. He groaned, relishing the feeling, taking in Ouma’s crimson expression, his half-closed eyes, his mouth open in a silent wail, his hands reaching up, lightly scratching at Amami’s back. “Now, Ouma… you say it…” Amami whispered, “Say that you’re good. Tell me how good you are.” He thrusted deeper in as he said that, pressing his mouth against the skin of Ouma’s neck and nipping lightly.

“I… I’m… good… G-God I feel good…” Ouma hissed, arching his back as he tried to take in more of Amami.

“That’s not what I asked…” Amami said lowly, slowing down his pace. Ouma tensed, his nails digging deeper into Amami’s skin, but Amami ignored the pain, “I want you to say it Ouma, say it, say you’re good. Say it and I’ll keep going.”

“B-Bastard…” Ouma whined, rolling his hips desperately against Amami. But Amami slowly, teasingly rolled back, his hands trailing up and down Ouma’s sides. “F-Fine…” Ouma bit out, turning his head away from Amami as he mumbled, “I am… good.”

“Again.” Amami commanded, beginning to pick the pace back up. He felt Ouma convulse around him, the boy squirming under him as he threw his head back against the mattress.

“I… I’m good… g-god… I’m good…!” Ouma whimpered, his eyes hazy as his nails trailed down Amami’s back. Amami could feel the light, warm trickle down his back, and retaliated by biting hard at Ouma’s neck, causing the boy to yelp out.

“Again!” Amami hissed against Ouma’s neck, his tongue beginning to trail down Ouma’s neck, towards his chest.

“I’m good! I’m good!” Ouma cried out, his hips matching Amami’s quick rhythm. “I’m so good, ahh, A-Amami!”

“That’s right… urgh!” Amami grunted, sucking hard at Ouma’s chest and leaving marks all across the ruler’s creamy skin, red blotches on a blank canvas. “You’re good… not just good, but great, okay? You’re so… a-amazing… ah… O-Ouma… Oummaaaaa….” Amami’s voice grew higher as he threw his head back, the stars beginning to edge his vision. “S-Say it Ouma… Say it and I’ll let you cum…”

Ouma nodded, his eyes clouded over with the fog of lust as he moaned out softly, “I… I’m gonna b-be okay…. I’ll be okay…. N-No matter… Ah! Ahh!” Ouma paused and Amami rammed deeper, rubbing against his sweet spot.

“I didn’t say to stop speaking!” Amami growled, leaving another harsh mark on Ouma’s pale skin. “Say it!” He ordered.

“I’m okay! I’m… I’m gonna be okay!” Ouma wailed. Amami could feel Ouma’s body underneath him warming up, tightening and quivering. Amami gripped Ouma tight, smirking and taking the boy by the chin, pressing a greedy kiss against his lips, sucking on his tongue. He felt Ouma shiver against him, a moan escaping him as they continued to kiss. “A-Amami… I… I’m gonna…!”

“Then cum.” Amami said darkly, pulling away and digging his fingers into Ouma’s hips, shoving the boy into the bed as he slammed himself against Ouma, skin slapping skin as the flood of warmth washed over Amami. White stars blurred his sight as the electrical currents of ecstasy travelling across his skin, the tingling cause Amami to let out a cry. He could feel Ouma trembling, the boy going limp under him and collapsing under Amami, twitching slightly as he stared vaguely at the ceiling, still caught up in his own pleasure.

Amami rolled off of Ouma, lying next to him as they both took a minute to catch their breath. The lay there for a while, panting heavily as the heavy stench of sweat and sex lingered in the air. Unconsciously, Amami’s hand slid over to Ouma’s, gliding over it. He felt Ouma tense for a moment, before responding by gently grabbing Amami’s hand, holding it lightly. “I… I think that helped.” Ouma said after a while, his voice dry.

“I… I hope so.” Amami responded, curling up against Ouma and slinging and arm gently around the boy. “Was I too rough? Or was that alright? I didn’t want to hurt you too badly…”

Ouma shook his head, “No, I’m fine.” The boy said, hesitating for a moment before cuddling against Amami, breathing slowly.  “I… I like it better, when it hurts like that…” He bit down on his lip, looking to Amami and asking, “That’s too bad, right? I mean, with the way I am right now… Is it bad?”

“I think it’s okay as long as I’m the one controlling the pain.” He pressed a warm kiss against Ouma’s forehead, combing his fingers through Ouma’s damp hair. “You’re slowly getting better Ouma.”

“I… I feel better…” Ouma murmured, a yawn escaping him. “Hey Amami?”

“Hmm, yes Ouma?”

“If I get better… Would our arrangement end? Will we stop doing… this?”

“Only if you want too… I wouldn’t mind continuing though.” Amami smiled slyly, before adding, “But I don’t want you turning to sex every time things go wrong… You’ll have to grow strong on your own Ouma, without being dependent on me, okay?”

Ouma frowned, burying his face into the mattress, his voice muffled as he said, “I can’t see myself living without this though…”

“One step at a time Ouma… We’ll solve this…” Amami promised, bringing the boy closer to his chest. Ouma nodded, another yawn escaping him as he snuggled closer to Amami. Amami watched as Ouma’s eyes slowly fluttered closed, and only when he heard the ruler begin to snore, is hen Amami let sleep take him as well.


	96. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before you meet your soulmate, the world is nothing but black and white. However, when you first touch them, the colours will suddenly light up world, and you’ll be able to experience all the colours that paint the land, up until your soul mate dies, to which it all becomes monochrome once more.” Soulmate AU where Ouma is blind.

##  **Black and White**

_“Before you meet your soulmate, the world is nothing but black and white. However, when you first touch them, the colours will suddenly light up world, and you’ll be able to experience all the colours that paint the land, up until your soul mate dies, to which it all becomes monochrome once more.”_

Those were the words taught to all young children. But, to Ouma Kokichi, those words meant absolutely nothing. Why would it matter to a blind boy anyways? It’s not like meeting his soulmate would change anything.

Besides, how would he know if someone was lying to him about being his soul mate? Sure, they could see the world in colour, but nothing would change for Ouma. It would forever be just darkness in his eyes. It’s one of the reasons actually that Ouma picked up the habit of lying. By learning how to lie, he learned how to tell when being lied to just by the tremors in their voice, a useful skill to have.

Ouma lived all his life, blind. That didn’t hinder his ability to lead though, no, Ouma could easily keep his title as the SHSL Supreme Ruler while being blind.  It was tough at times, sure, but, to be able to retain his title while being blind… Ouma was sure that only clinched the certainty that he _deserved_ to be called and bestowed the title of an Ultimate.

However, if being an Ultimate meant being trapped at an academy the forced its students to kill each other… then, well, Ouma was wondering if having such a title was actually a good thing or not.

Ouma had awoken, alone, with nothing but the taste of musty air on his tongue and the feeling of a dusty floor at his fingertips. He didn’t have a clue as to where he was or what he was doing prior. Groggily, Ouma sat up slowly, waving his arms around him and kicking at the ground, before calling out cautiously, “Hey! Anyone there?”

No one answered his call. Ouma frowned, slowly rising to his feet. _This is odd… Where the hell am I…? And where are my people?_ He took a hesitant step forward, trying to get a feel of his surroundings. _Well, seems like this might be a big room, my voice echoed a bit back there and I can take a good amount of steps without crashing into a wall… But, this feels different. This feels unfamiliar at all! It feels old and gross, ugh, think I still have dirt on my hands, and the air tastes so stale… W-Was I… kidnapped?! Am I being held for ransom or something?!_

As if to answer his question, Ouma heard the swing of a door and a quiet gasp that followed. Ouma quickly whipped around to the source of the sound, gritting his teeth as he glared aimlessly. “Hey! Who’s there?! And where am I?!”

A soft-spoken voice, equally as confused as Ouma’s, answered. “I don’t know where we are, and, I’m Amami… Amami Rantarou.” The voice paused, and footsteps began to head towards Ouma, “I just woke up and was told to meet in the gymnasium. I guess you were told that too?”

Ouma felt no trace of dishonesty in Amami’s voice, and decided he was worthy enough of holding a conversation with Ouma. “I wasn’t told anything. I just woke up here.” Ouma revealed. “So, I take it then, you must have been kidnapped as well?”

“It seems so.” Amami said, his voice now just in front of Ouma. “… Hey, are your eyes alright?”

“Huh?” Ouma said, affronted.

Amami’s voice took an awkward, apologetic tone as he said, “Oh no, not to be rude, but, you’ve been staring at my chest for a while, it just feels a bit off.”

“I’m blind.” Ouma replied curtly.

“Oh.” Amami said, “Yeah… that’s what I thought…” An awkward shuffle of feet came from Amami.

Ouma sighed, shaking his head and turning his head around, breathing in the air again to get a better sense of his surroundings. The dirt in the atmosphere suddenly invaded Ouma’s mouth, and he hacked, feeling the disgusting, grimy taste on his tongue. He hunched over, a flurry of coughs escaping him.

“Hey! Are you okay? Hey, don’t worry, just breathe!” Amami cried out, patting the ruler’s back.

The sudden slap to his back sent an electric shock across Ouma’s body, and the darkness that he had grown so accustomed to suddenly convulsed and shimmered before his eyes. Ouma gasped, forgetting about the cough that plagued him and watched as a whirlwind of black and greys and white, mingling and dancing before him, began to take form. Like a distorted, fuzzy, monochrome picture, things began to slowly have an outline. Ouma could _see_ , just barely, the outline of grass peeking out of cracks on a wooden, dusty floor. He could _barely see_ long, dark grey vines, dangling from the ceiling, a tall ceiling that stretched up so high. Ouma blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust his vision, but he found all he could see was nothing but grainy, dark outlines of the world. _But this is still seeing… this is still something! Holy shit, I can see!_ Ouma turned his head around, trying to take in what his vision allowed him to see, and then stopped.

Like a camera focusing, the image became clearer when he saw his face. _Amami’s face._ The details he could see, every individual strand of hair was a slightly different tone of grey, his skin was pale, his eyes gleamed and shimmered under the light, his eyelashes were long and dark… And just behind Amami, the image was static-like and cloudy once more. The only crisp thing that Ouma could see clearly, even if in black and white, was this boy’s face, _Amami’s face. Does this mean… Amami is my…?_

“We’re soulmates…” Amami whispered, staring into Ouma’s eyes, his long lashes brushing his skin as he blinked in wonder. “I… I know you’re blind and you can’t see, but I’m serious, I can see colour, I can see your eyes, their purple, and your clothes… Well, they’re still mostly black and white, but still! We’re soul mates!” Amami said, his voice rising and high with awe.

“I… I know.” Ouma said, his voice hoarse from the shock. “I can… I can see you.”

“W-What?” Amami gasped, staring at Ouma and waving his hand in the boy’s face. Ouma pouted, slapping Amami’s hand away and glowering at him. “Oh my gosh, you saw that!” Amami said, a smile gracing his lips. Ouma felt his heart stop for a moment, absorbing how Amami’s lips tugged themselves in such a smooth manner, his expression sincere, full of warmth. _Why is his stupid smile making me feel… warm, and gooey inside? Is it because we’re soul mates?_

“I did.” Ouma replied, his eyes not leaving Amami’s face. “Everything’s blurry, I can’t see well, like, it’s still dark and I have to squint to get a good look at the outline of things, but your face… you’re the only thing that’s clear. I mean, I can’t see in colour, but, I can still see, I can… I can _see…_ ”

Amami grinned wide, pulling Ouma in a hug. Ouma yelped, surprised by the action. He felt Amami hold him tight, a chuckle escaping him as he murmured into Ouma’s ear, “Hey, you haven’t introduced yourself to me. It’d be nice to know my soulmate’s name.” The way his voice resonated in Ouma’s ears sent a shiver down the ruler’s spine.

“Ouma… Ouma Kokichi.” He said slowly, trying to casually return the hug back.

“Ouma Kokichi…” Amami repeated, the name rolling naturally off his tongue. “Well… whatever brought us here together like this, I’m thankful. I’m glad to have finally met you, Ouma Kokichi.”

“Same here…” Ouma said, his voice still distant as he took in all that he could possibly see. _I can see… holy shit, I can see… and my soulmate… this guy, Amami… is my soul mate!_

The two boys held each other close, relishing their new sight, unaware of the tragic situation that they were placed in. For now, they simply held each other, relieved to have found each other at long last.

 


	97. ~Queen Bee Gonta’s Honey Bath!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.
> 
> Warning: Trash. Poor Bee Movie trash. Do not read!!! ;m;

##  **~Queen Bee Gonta’s Honey Bath!~**

Gonta grunted, squirming in the honeycomb designed throne, shining sparkling gold. Gonta could feel the sweet sap of the honey clinging to his clothes and skin, effectively gluing him to the chair. The sweet smell that flooded the room was overwhelming, so strong that Gonta was already sick of it. He tried not to take in the smell as he cast his eyes around the room, trying to get a hold of his surroundings. The room too, was a honeycomb design, the orange and yellow pattern almost dizzying. The only things that were in this room were Gonta in the throne and a small podium that was just in front of Gonta.

Suddenly, from above the ceiling, one of the honeycombs opened up, and down fell Monokuma, landing gracefully onto the podium. Gonta tensed, watching carefully as the bear cleared his throat, looked to Gonta, giggled, and then held out his paws. Gonta stared, confused, until a scroll case dropped from the ceiling, landing right into Monokuma’s paws. Monokuma’s grin grew wider as he popped open the scroll case, took out the parchment that was hidden within, and rolled a bit of it open. He cleared his throat, coughing and hacking obnoxiously, before beginning to read.

_“According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.”_

“… What are you reading?” Gonta asked, perplexed as Monokuma kept droning on, unaware of the soft buzzing above his head. Monokuma continued to read, his voice playful as he switched up his tone to signify different characters.

_“Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let’s shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Coming! Hang on a second. Hello?”_

Gonta frowned, unsure why Monokuma was doing… whatever he was, that he was doing, and decided to try again to escape from his honeyed throne. A sudden, sharp prick on the back of his neck caused Gonta to cry out in pain. “Ow! What…?” As Gonta slowly tried to move his neck, feeling the small, sore spot, he saw a small, fuzzy, black and white bee, fall to the ground. Dead.

_“Barry? Adam? Can you believe this is happening? I can’t. I’ll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I’m excited. Here’s the graduate. We’re very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B’s. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. You got lint on your fuzz. Ow! That’s me! Wave to us! We’ll be in row 118,000.Bye!”_

Gonta looked up and gasped, feeling his skin go cold. A swarm of black and white bees were being released, descending upon the helpless Gonta. The buzzed and chittered and flew around, their eyes glowing red as they began to crawl all over Gonta, nestling into his chair, landing on top of his glasses and their small feet pattering on his skin. Gonta froze, keeping his mouth shut, not wanting any to get in his mouth as he just sat perfectly still.

_“Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! Hey, Adam. Hey, Barry. Is that fuzz gel? A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I’d make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I’m glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive. You did come back different. Hi, Barry. Artie, growing a moustache? Looks good. Hear about Frankie? Yeah. You going to the funeral? No, I’m not going. Everybody knows, sting someone, you die.”_

Gonta bit down on his tongue, repressing the urge to cry out as another sharp pain stabbed into his hand. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, feeling the next sting behind his ear, causing Gonta to squirm uncomfortably. He could feel his skin warm up and swell under the pain as the assault continued, the barrage of bee-stings beginning viciously.

_“Don’t waste it on a squirrel. Such a hothead. I guess he could have just gotten out of the way. I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day. That’s why we don’t need vacations. Boy, quite a bit of pomp… under the circumstances. Well, Adam, today we are men. We are! Bee-men. Amen! Hallelujah!”_

Gonta wanted to scream out to Monokuma to stop reading whatever the fuck he was reading and help him! He felt his skin was on fire, swelling up painfully. He felt bloated, he felt his nerves were set a flame, he felt dizzy and sweaty and tired, so goddamn tired, but he couldn’t slip into unconsciousness because the constant prick of a bee-sting would painfully jolt him up, keeping him awake, keeping him _alive…_ for now.  

_“Students, faculty, distinguished bees, please welcome Dean Buzzwell. Welcome, New Hive City graduating class of…9:15. That concludes our ceremonies. And begins your career at Honex Industries! Will we pick our job today? I heard it’s just orientation. Heads up! Here we go. Keep your hands and antennas inside the tram at all times.”_

Gonta felt himself lose feeling in his limbs and muscles, the swollen pain too much to bear. Slowly, thankfully, Gonta felt himself grow numb to the endless stings. He felt his body stop resisting and slowly give in to the bees, growing limp under them. As Gonta’s eyes began to close, he could still hear, throughout all the buzzing that flooded his ears, Monokuma’s voice.

_“Wonder what it’ll be like? A little scary. Welcome to Honex, a division of Honesco and a part of the Hexagon Group. This is it! Wow. Wow.”_

Even as Gonta was fading into death, he could still feel the despair of Monokuma’s toneless words reverberating in his mind.

Gonta may have never seen _The Bee Movie,_ but now he knew, just how much despair it could cause.

 


	98. ~TalentSwap, Part One: Dancing With Death~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 in a trilogy where Monokuma presents the motive of swapping the students talents. This covers ‘Daily Life’

##  **~TalentSwap, Part One: Dancing With Death, Begin! ~**

The last thing Maki could remember was Monokuma’s cackle as he gleefully decreed a new motive before smoke flooded the room, the noxious fumes knocking everyone out. The next thing Maki knew, she was groggily waking up on the floor of the gymnasium, her head foggy as she slowly sat up. She looked around as her fellow classmates also woke up, dazed and disorientated.

“Puhuhuhuhu! Looks like my sweet students are awake!” Monokuma cheered, his loud voice perking everyone up.

“Wha… What the hell? What’s going on?” Kaito grumbled, slowly getting to his feet. “I thought you were going to present a motive, not knock us out…”

“Huh? But I did present the motive!” Monokuma giggled, “Why don’t you see for yourselves?”

And as Monokuma said that, a panicked cry erupted from one of the students.

“Gah?! What… what did you do to me?!” Maki and the other students turned their heads and gasped, eyes widening at the sight of Kiibo, who… who wasn’t really Kiibo anymore. He was still recognisable, with the long pointed ahoge atop, white hair, and piercing blue eyes, but the metal that covered his body was replaced by skin, soft, supple, pale skin. Only grey boxers covered his nude form. Kiibo was spinning, taking himself in as his hands travelled up and down his body. His voice sounded more human, more emotional than usual as he cried out again, “What did you do to me?!”

“Oh, nothing really, I just swapped your talents around! Riiiight Shinguuji?” The students turned to Shinguuji and gawked at the boy. He still looked the same, with a mask over his mouth, a cap on his head, and long, flowing hair; however, he had been stripped of his clothes, and they were replaced with metal plating and wires. Shinguuji slowly examined himself, bringing his hand to his face, touching his cheek before recoiling the cold metal hand like it stung his face.

“What have you…? What have you done to me…?” Shinguuji asked, his voice shaking with static.

“Hmm? Do you like it? I think it’s a nifty upgrade!” Monokuma sang, hopping from side to side as he waved paws in the air, his voice ecstatically announcing, “This, my dear students, is the new motive! Introducing, TalentSwap!” Monokuma jumped in the air with glee as he explained, “That’s our first motive, switching up all of your talents and just vomiting it on somebody else!” He pointed his grubby little paws at Kiibo. “So you, Kiibo, aren’t the SHSL Robot anymore! Looks like that’s Shinguuji’s job now!”

“But… But… if I’m not the SHSL Robot… then… what am I now…?” Kiibo asked, his voice still shaking.

 Monokuma shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno! That’s for you to figure out! Not my problem!”

“But… how exactly is this a motive?” Kaede asked, perplexed.

Monokuma turned his grin to her, seeming to smile wider. “Puhuhu! Well, think about it! You specific bunch of kids seem to rely on one thing, your talent!  You kids depend on your talent for everything! It’s a part of you; it’s a part of your lives; it’s a part of your identity! It’s essential. Ya see?” Monokuma paused, his voice growing sinister as he said, “So what if I strip you from your identity?” He looked to Kaede, asking, “The SHSL Pianist can’t tell the difference from a flat note and a sharp note! The detective over there suddenly sucks ass at figuring out the most simplest of mysteries! The nursery school teacher suddenly can’t tame her ravenous, bratty class!” Monokuma began to cackle once more, slapping his knee with his paw, “I took something from you. I took your identities! And some of you, some of you can’t even function without all those skills and talents!” He looked to Gonta, sneering, “Like you for example! Raised by wolves and able to communicate with animals! Go outside and try talking to a rat! I bet they’ll bite you and give you rabies! Ahaha! You lost your touch! You’ve all lost your touch! You’re all entirely new people know with a whole new purpose! Ahahaha!”

“W-What?!” Gonta exclaimed, taking a step back. “No… but… I spent all those years… with my family… the wolves!” Gonta cried out, putting a trembling hand to his face, covering his quivering lips. “W-When do we get our talents back?!”

Monokuma scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Uh, what do you think? When you decide to kill, dummy!”

Maki tensed, clenching her fist. Personally, having a talent besides Nursery School Teacher… She didn’t mind. In fact, she enjoyed the prospect of having a different talent. But, people like Gonta who used their talent on a daily basis, whose talent was a part of who they were as a person… would they think the same? Would they be satisfied with a new talent? Or…?

“Well, my precious students, I suggest you all take the night to figure out what sort of talent you have! Oh, but if I were you, I wouldn’t reveal what talent you got to your fellow classmates! Wouldn’t want to make yourself a target… right?” Monokuma laughed, winking to the students before waddling away happily.

Everyone remained silent, looking to one another with scanning eyes, analysing one another, as if staring at one another could determine what new talent each student had. Finally, Tenko spoke up. Being the sort of girl who wore her emotions on her sleeve, it was pretty clear by the way she scowled with fire-lit eyes that she was not in a great mood.

“Which one of you nasty boys have my Aikido prowess?” she demanded, her body in a clumsy defensive stance. “I want it back!”

“We can’t just give it back! We don’t even know how we got it! And… nasty?! I’m not nasty!” Kaito said, glaring back at Tenko.

“Besides, I don’t think you’re one to threaten anyone, Tenko.” Ouma added. The former ruler tried to smile coyly, but… It came off as forced, unnatural, much unlike his previous cheery smiles. No, Maki could clearly see he was struggling to keep calm. “You’re no longer the SHSL Aikido Artist, so who do you think you are trying to threaten people? You’ve been reduced Tenko, just as I’ve been. You’re weak now.”

Tenko flinched, keeping her glare up and looking as if she wanted to lunge at Ouma, but Tsumugi grabbed her shoulder, whispering in her ear to calm the fired-up girl.

“I think it’d be best for now, if we all went to our rooms and figure out what we are.” Kaede said slowly, looking to the others. “Maybe in the morning, we could tell everyone what talent we got, and try to figure out how to deal with this…”

“As if Tenko would reveal her weakness to them!” She gestured to all the males in the room.

“I don’t want to reveal mine either. I mean… I don’t want to make myself a target… like Monokuma said.” Hoshi added, looking around cautiously.

“Oh, well, that’s fine…” Kaede said unconvincingly. The students shared another awkward silence before they slowly filtered out of the gymnasium, one-by-one, curious to see what talent they had now. Maki had to admit that she too, was curious. _I never really liked kids to begin with, so being the SHSL Nursery School Teacher wasn’t all that important to me… I wonder what I am now… An inventor? An astronaut? An artist?_   The thought of being something new excited her, and Maki found herself rushing back to her room to find out what she was.

* * *

The next day, Maki walked into the cafeteria with more energy than usual. Her experimentation last night in her mission to discover her new talent proved to be fruitful. While she still couldn’t paint or engineer anything together, she found herself able to match what notes played in what song and how a song was structured. She found her fingers moving to the beat of the music she hummed and could imagine what keys she was pressing underneath her fingertips. _There’s doubt about it. It looks like I’m the SHSL Pianist now. Huh, I wonder if I should tell Kaede… But, she might kill me to get her talent back. No… No, Kaede doesn’t seem like the type to kill… right?_

As Maki opened the door to the cafeteria, she noticed that she was the last to arrive, with everyone else already eating and chatting. Maki sat down at a table, picked up a piece of toast, and began to idly chew on it while observing her classmates. She looked over to Kaede, who was on the other side of the room, sitting with Saihara. She wondered again briefly whether or not to share with the girl that she had her talent, but Maki found her ears twitching slightly, honing in on Kaede and Saihara’s conversation. Maki blinked, focusing. Through the morning babble of the others, she was able to discern the conversation between Saihara and Kaede. 

“Really? Maid?” Kaede said, her voice amused as she spoke to Saihara. From where Maki was, she could see the black-clad detective nod his head slightly.

“Yes, that’s what it seems like, or I guess I’m, more so, the SHSL Butler…” He shook his head, asking, “What about you? Are you willing to share?”

Kaede nodded back, a smile on her lips as she revealed, “Artist. I found myself able to draw perfectly! I mean, usually I can only draw stick figures, but, suddenly, I found myself drawing people, real people, with eyes and mouths, contrast and proportions, and… it was, amazing, but weird…” She paused for a moment, saying softly, “But… I miss my talent, being able to play the piano… You know, my friends used to call me, ‘Piano-Baka’, with just how into piano I was… but now…” She sighed, looking down, sniffling.

Maki shook her head, looking away from the pair. _I don’t need to be any more intrusive… But, I did learn something interesting. Saihara’s got the talent of Maid, while Kaede has the talent of Artist… I’m going to have to remember that…_

Maki’s attention drifted elsewhere, and she watched for a moment as Kaito comically carried loads and loads of food in his hand, stumbling to keep balance before dumping it all in front of the newly humanized Kiibo, who seemed to be borrowing from Kaito’s wardrobe, donning the familiar purple coat and white shirt. “Okay! I think that’s one of everything!” Kaito smiled, sitting next to Kiibo. “Now, eat up!”

Kiibo appeared uncertain, looking to all the food before saying, “I do not know if I can finish all of this. The human capacity for meals has a limit, and this seems like it will over exceed said limit.”

“Oh c’mon Kiibo! It’s not every day you get to be a human! Might as well enjoy it, right?” Kaito urged, elbowing the former robot. Kiibo sighed, picking up an orange and giving in to Kaito’s demands, beginning to peel open the fruit.

Maki continued to look around, watching Tojou pat Shinguuji’s back. He seemed distraught over his new robot form. She listened to them for a moment. Tojou murmured quiet encouragement, a promise to Shinguuji that their talents will be returned soon, and shared a reassuring smile with him. Then she turned her attention to Hoshi, who seemed to be talking animatedly to Tsumugi about something, and Angie was hyperactively squealing to Iruma, Gonta and Himiko, who were all listening very closely to her, enraptured by whatever it was she spoke about. Maki didn’t bother to listen.

Her attention was piqued by the sudden movement from Tenko. Amami seemed to have been just walking, and must have accidently bumped into the girl. The sudden contact by a male was enough for Tenko to yelp out in surprise and let out a battle cry, her arms reaching out to grab Amami klutzily. But, with amazing reaction speed, Amami bounced out of the way from Tenko’s blow, saying, “Oh, sorry about that Tenko!”

As Amami hopped backwards, he almost bumped into Ouma. But, Ouma, without looking up, sidestepped out of the way. The small boy smirked, saying, “Oh, careful Amami. Almost bumped into you there. Lucky for me, I _saw_ that coming.” Maki frowned. The way Ouma said that, the emphasis on that one word, ‘saw’, and that knowing, teasing tone. There was something Maki didn’t quite get, didn’t quite understand. Amami clearly did though, as Maki watched his eyebrows quirk up, staring at Ouma, bewildered, and ignoring the angry Tenko behind him. _What’s going on with them…?_

“Ahem! Angie has an announcement!” Angie cheered, hopping up on top of a table and waving her arms happily. Everyone turned to look at the girl, who stood tall and proud, looking down at everyone as she announced, “Angie has decided to throw a dance! Every school has a dance! And a dance is the most fun way to make sure we all get along and have fun, without worrying about this TalentSwap!” She grew silent for a moment, her bright eyes growing serious as she looked to everyone, “I know it must be hard for everyone, having a different talent and missing your old one… I miss mine a lot. But, I think we can make this work! I think this might be a good way to open ourselves up and discover new things, be new people, have new experiences! It’ll be fun if we give it a chance! I believe it can be fun! I mean, I’m having fun, and I want all of you guys to have fun too! So, how about we try this out? Let’s give it a chance, okay guys? Let’s do this!” Angie yelled, throwing her fist up in the air and cheering.

Maki and the other students, found themselves nodding along, vocally agreeing with the sentiment as Angie looked proud, hands on her hips as she encouraged her friends. Maki, who was usually anti-social to begin with, found herself becoming overwhelmed by the girl’s endless enthusiasm and energy, finding it hard for her to say no to this dance _. It could be fun, I guess. I’m not really into stuff like this, but, the way Angie said it… I don’t know, it sounds good to me…_

_What’s the worst that can happen, anyways?_

* * *

Not even half an hour into the dance and Maki was already wondering if it was worth coming to.

At first, it was just about the level of nonsense Maki expected. Angie had retrieved a loudspeaker, hooked it up to a CD player, and began to play a wide array of music. Maki didn’t dance at all and preferred to just lean against the wall and watch, nibbling at some cake and picking apart each song that played. The other students seemed to be having a lively time. Tsumugi, Iruma and Hoshi were dancing on the dance floor, Kaito was egging Kiibo on to try out all the food and then dance with him, Kaede was trying to ease Saihara into dancing with her, Shinguuji merely watched from the shadows, Tojou and Himiko were chattering with one another, and Angie was trying to keep Ouma away from the music as he whined for a different song.

Then it began to get bit crazy, with Kaito convincing Kiibo to chug Ouma’s bottles of Panta down, saying it was all for ‘the human experience’. Ouma, surprisingly, was cool with Kiibo drinking all the Panta, watching with a bemused look as Kiibo chugged down bottle after bottle of Panta, ending with Kaede confiscating his last bottle and yelling at Kiibo and Kaito.

Then, Maki found herself caught between a spat between Angie and Ouma. All Maki had wanted to do was to find out the name of a particular jazzy piano arrangement that was playing, but then found herself in the battle between Angie and Ouma. The two of them were up in each other’s faces, air around them heated as their squabble could be heard from above the music.

“I told you! You aren’t allowed to change the music! I’m the one who’s in charge of the music!”

“No, you’re the one who organized this dance! That doesn’t mean you can control what gets played! I want to play a different song!”

“No way! People love my taste in music! Right Maki?” Angie said, puffing her cheeks out and looking to the girl expectantly.

“Like Maki would agree with someone like you!” Ouma sneered.

“What do you mean someone like me?!”

“Hey!” Iruma suddenly cut between the two, her hands raised as she pushed them apart. “How about you two just calm down? We can play your music Ouma, just let Angie play hers for a bit longer, okay? We have another hour or so anyways in this dance, so no worries, right?” Iruma smiled cheerily.

“Hmmph… I guess…” Ouma pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at Angie, who had a small smirk plastered on her face.

Iruma noticed this, and bopped Angie on the head, saying, “Hey! Don’t make fun!” Angie made a whining noise, rubbing her head.

Maki stood back, watching the interaction thoughtfully, noting how quickly Iruma was able to appease the two arguing brats. “Hey Iruma,” Maki began to say, but she was cut off by an excited yell. Hoshi was cheering on Tsumugi as she conquered the dance floor, wiping the floor with Kaito, who was a panting mess, falling to the ground and sweating profusely. Tsumugi smiled, a blush on her cheeks as Tenko, Himiko, and Hoshi cheered for the former cosplayer.

“Seems like they’re having fun.” Kaede commented, having appeared suddenly by Maki’s side. Maki blinked, looked to Kaede with a frown, and just nodded back in response. “Are you having fun Maki? You aren’t really doing much, you’re just… standing here.”

“So is Shinguuji.” Maki pointed out.

“Well, yeah, but he’s got Tojou with him. He’s just bummed I guess because he’s a robot.” Kaede sighed. Both girls’ eyes shifted across the room, looking to Shinguuji and Tojou. Tojou hadn’t left Shinguuji’s side much since this morning. Toujou stared right back at the pair of girls, watching with wide eyes. Maki frowned, averting her gaze. Kaede, too, looked away, continuing to say, “You saw how passionate he was about his human pet theory and humanity’s beauty… to have all that suddenly taken away, it must be rough…”

“As rough as losing all memory of how to play piano?” Maki dared to say.

Kaede tensed, gripping the bottle of Panta she confiscated from Kiibo earlier, the plastic creaking under her fingers. After a moment, she said, “Well… Yeah. It’s been really rough for me.” Kaede admitted softly, running her fingers alongside the bottle. Maki saw just how lost Kaede looked, her eyes having trouble focusing on Maki as she continued, “But, I think it’ll turn out alright. Even if I can’t play piano anymore, I think, somehow… maybe we’ll make it work.”

“Hmmph. That’s a bit naïve, don’t you think?” Maki said. “It won’t be that easy. Not for you or anyone. Even if you say it’ll turn out alright, I’m not entirely sure things will just end up okay…”

“They will!” Kaede said, her voice harsh, “Because I believe in all of us! It’ll be fine!” Kaede stated, giving Maki a hopeful smile before taking a sip of Panta.  “We’re all going to be alright! I can promise that!”

“Huh… Don’t make promises you can’t keep. Especially in a place like this. You’ll end up lying and breaking someone’s hopes and dreams.” Maki said, shaking her head before starting to walk away.

“Hey, where are you going?” Kaede called out, watching Maki go. A few of the other students noticed and watched as Maki headed to the doors.

“I’m done with this party.” Maki responded, opening the doors to the gym. “You guys have fun.” And with that, Maki closed the doors behind her, letting the music fade away as she walked off. _Someone like me wasn’t having fun there. It was nice to go to, but in the end, it wasn’t my sort of thing. That’s alright. There’s something else I’d rather do._

Maki continued down the hall, heading towards a certain room. Quietly, she opened the door, strode on in, and took a seat in front of the large, grand piano. She glided her fingers across the keys, closing her eyes, already able to hear the notes beneath her fingertips, the different melodies, the different harmonies that she could see within her mind. She opened her eyes, beginning to press down at the keys with confidence, playing a simple scale to test the waters of her talent. The light melody soothed her, the gentle string of notes flowing comfortably through the air like a sweet aroma. Maki found herself enthralled by the magic of the music at her within her grasp, and soon, she found herself playing old songs from her memories, nursery songs from her childhood that lulled her to sleep from her days at the orphanage, the same song she’d hum to scared children, rocking them back and forth until they fell asleep. One after another, song after song, Maki found herself going through all the nursery songs she knew, the gentle melody wafting through the empty room. She wasn’t sure how long she spent with her new talent, but as she finished her last song, the unpleasant sound of Monokuma’s voice waked her from her reverie.

_~This is a school announcement! It is now 10PM, officially night time! The doors to the cafeteria and gymnasium will be closed off, so all of you get out of there and go to bed! ~_

Maki sighed, sitting up from the piano. _I suppose I’ll go to bed now, no need to stay up any later and get in trouble with that insipid bear…_ She began to make her way to her room, stifling the yawn in her throat as she drudged on. Suddenly, she paused.

Was that… a cry? Was someone yelling out? Maki focused, trying to concentrate on the noise. It was a panicked cry, a distressed cry, high in pitch, accompanied by the frantic pitter-patter of footsteps that approached her. Maki tensed, ready to run away just in case, before catching sight of the one who was staggering towards her.

“M-Maaaa… Maki…” Kiibo panted, soaking wet with sweat. Maki stared for a moment before rushing over with open arms, catching Kiibo as he crumpled to the ground, his legs giving in, his body limply hanging in Maki’s arms. The former robot was hyperventilating, and Maki could smell it before she saw it, the thin trail of blood streaming from his mouth. His blurred eyes focused on Maki, keeping her gaze as he rasped out again weakly, “M-Maki… Maki…”

“Kiibo! Hold on! We’ll get you help! What happened to you?!” Maki asked, careful not to shake the boy as she tried to pry for questions, trying to stay calm and composed. Unfortunately, given the situation at hand, she had trouble keeping herself together, and found her voice quavering and her heart fluttering with fear.

“M-Maki… I… It was poison… I can… I’m the…detective… Poison… H-Hoshi…” Kiibo slurred, blood bubbling out of his mouth.

“Poison…? Hoshi…?” Maki repeated, gripping Kiibo tighter as she tried to carefully lift him up. “What do you mean? Did Hoshi poison you?” Maki asked, her voice intense.

Kiibo looked to Maki, his eyes glossed over, and his form slowly began to stop quivering in her arms. Maki held her breath, staring at Kiibo and hissing, “No! Don’t! Kiibo, stay with me! I’ll help you, I’ll save you, just, hold on!” Maki cried, beginning to drag Kiibo down the hall, trying both to be mindful of his body but also quick to bring him to someone _. He doesn’t have much time! If I can, I can save him, I can prevent a murder! I just need to make it in time…_ “Don’t worry Kiibo, we’ll save you… You’ll be okay…” Maki tried to reassure, but the bloodied boy in her arms was unconscious, blood still spewing from his mouth.

_~Ding Dong Ding! A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! ~_

Maki could feel her body lock up, her skin running cold as she stared down at Kiibo, whose chest was still rising and falling, faintly. _W-Wait… that announcement, it can’t be for Kiibo, he’s still alive. Besides, wasn’t it in the rules that three people at least have to be present to trigger the body discovery announcement…?_

_Wait. If Kiibo is alive, then who…?_

And as the thought crossed her mind, in the distance, a faint, terrified, scream could be heard. Maki could deciphered the voice belonging to Saihara.

“K-KAEDE?!”

**_~TalentSwap, Part One: Dancing With Death, End! ~_ **


	99. ~ TalentSwap, Part Two: The Deadly Duet of Fatality!? ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 in a trilogy where Monokuma presents the motive of swapping the students talents. This covers ‘Investigation Time’

##  **~ TalentSwap, Part Two: The Deadly Duet of Fatality!? ~**

“K-KAEDE?!”

Maki’s blood ran cold as she heard the clear terror and grief in Saihara’s shocked howl.  _Kaede… Kaede it can’t be… It can’t be her… can it?_

She suddenly felt the weight of the talent imposed on her suffocating, as if she were carrying the weight of Kaede’s corpse on her back. It was pulling her down, making it hard to move, hard to breathe. For some reason, she suddenly felt tainted for enjoying the dead girl’s talent, a girl who missed and longed for her talent.  _I don’t get why… But I feel… dirty for having her talent…_

“Hey! HEY! Help! Kiibo’s hurt!” Maki screamed, shaking her head from her troubled thoughts as she tried to drag Kiibo along. The former robot was unconscious yet still breathing. Blood gently dripped from his mouth, trailing down his chin. Nonetheless, Kiibo was still breathing.  _We don’t need two victims… C’mon Kiibo…!_

“M-Maki?!” A voice called out. Maki looked up to see Tsumugi sprint towards her with amazing speed, moving faster when she saw the injured Kiibo in Maki’s hands. “Oh god, K-Kiibo?!” Tsumugi cried, quickly scooping the boy up in her arms with ease; cradling him in her arms. Maki panted, watching Tsumugi stare down at Kiibo, horror lighting up her eyes as she whispered, “What happened to him…?”

“I was heading to my room, and, he just, he just ran at me, weak, tired, sweating… He said, he said, he was the detective and was poisoned? And that… Hoshi… Hoshi…!” Maki’s eyes widened. “Have you seen Hoshi around?”

“Hoshi?  _Poison?_ ” Tsumugi shook her head. “No… There’s no way Hoshi poisoned Kiibo…” Tsumugi muttered, before looking down to her arms and yelping, “Ah! What am I doing?! Quick, let’s get Kiibo to the others!”

Without another word, Tsumugi sprinted off, carrying Kiibo with her. Maki panted, trying to keep up with the speedy girl.  _God… She’s so fast!_ She stayed hot on Tsumugi’s heels. It took a minute, but eventually Maki skidded to a halt, watching Tsumugi jog into a room… Kaede’s room.  _This is it._  Maki stared at the doorway. A cold trickle of dread washed over her, but she quickly shook it off and took a breath. She then stepped into the room.

She was immediately greeted by the choked, distraught gasp of Saihara, who was stumbling over to Kiibo’s body. Tsumugi had laid Kiibo down on Kaede’s bed and was quietly looking him over. Tsumugi looked to Saihara, quietly recapping what happened with Kiibo. Maki saw the dull grief in his eyes as he tried to absorb what Tsumugi was saying.

“Hey Maki,” Ouma greeted, his voice nonchalant as he stood up. Maki tried to avert her eyes from the limp form on the ground once she noticed it and focused on Ouma as she tensely nodded back. Ouma smiled a bit wider, staring down to his feet. “Never seen a dead body before Maki?”

“No.” Maki replied, biting her lip. She didn’t want to look, to force her eyes onto the body in the room, but, at the same time, she knew she had to.  Still… she didn’t  _want_ to. She didn’t want to confront that bleak reality.

“Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to if you want to solve this case,” Ouma declared. Maki then noticed Ouma waving his hand, and wedged between his fingers was a thin touchscreen. “The Monokuma File.” He explained, “Monokuma handed this to us while Tsumugi went to fetch you and Kiibo. Gives us a bit of detail on Kaede’s death.” The words Ouma said felt foreign to Maki.  _Kaede’s… death?_  The thought ran numbly through her mind as Ouma placed the file in her hands. “Give it a read,” Ouma suggested with a laidback tone. Maki blinked, giving Ouma a hard stare before staring at the file.

~ _Monokuma File #1 Victim: Kaede Akamatsu_

_The victim’s body was found in the dormitories, in her room. The estimated time of death is shortly after the 10 pm nighttime announcement. There are scratches on her throat but no other external wounds on the victim’s body.~_

_… So Kaede, she really is dead…_  Maki blinked, slowly tearing her eyes from the file, trying to look at the corpse at her feet.

“Hey!” Ouma said cheekily, looking to Maki bemusedly. Maki almost jumped at the sudden call to her and bared her teeth at Ouma.

“What is it?” She asked with a tight voice.

Ouma smiled. “Ah, well, it’s nothing really. Just thought you’d like to know how we got in here.” He put a finger to his lips, slyly saying, “I mean, I don’t know if you noticed, but, Kaede’s door is broken into.” Maki blinked, turned her head, and just now noticed the door loosely hanging on its hinges, wood splintered down the center. Ouma chuckled, “Ha, didn’t notice? Too much in a rush to pay attention?” Ouma pouted playfully. “How are you going to solve the mystery of her death if you can’t even pay attention to details like that?”

“Ouma… what are you doing?” Maki asked, glaring down at him. “You’re intentionally messing with me… why? Tell the truth. What are you plotting?”

Ouma blinked. “Plotting, me?” He shook his head. “No, I’m not plotting anything. I don’t have the mind nor capability to plot anything now after losing my leader talent.” He sighed and shook his head. “But my new talent, it gives me quite the insight into things.” He paused, a smile creeping onto his face. “Like… how I know you’re the SHSL Pianist.”

Maki took a step back, narrowing her eyes as she glared at Ouma, her voice barely above a whisper as she demanded, “How… How did you know?”

Ouma shrugged. “Doesn’t matter how I know. What matters now is finding who killed Kaede.” He looked to Maki, his smile widening. “Would you like to know how we got into this room now?” Maki clenched her fist, replying with nothing but a curt nod. Ouma seemed pleased and said, “Well, let me tell you from the beginning…”

_~ “Huh? You need my help?” Tsumugi asked, perplexed. The girl was on her way to her room to sleep for the night when Ouma suddenly approached her._

_“Yeah, only you can help me, Tsumugi,” Ouma answered. “Please, can you come with me?”_

_“I… I don’t know. I don’t really want to go anywhere alone with you…” Tsumugi admitted._

_“I’m not going to kill you,” Ouma said flatly, rolling his eyes. “That’d be unwise of me given what talent you have. You’d easily overpower me.”_

_“Huh? W-What do you mean?” Tsumugi stuttered, “Y-You don’t… You can’t actually know what talent I have…?”_

_Ouma smiled and uttered one small word, “Astronaut.”_

_Tsumugi paled, letting out a small squeak. “How…? How did you… I didn’t tell you…”_

_“You didn’t have to,” Ouma replied. “I figured it out myself.” Ouma began to walk off, motioning for Tsumugi to follow. “I won’t tell anyone… As long as you help me with one little thing. Now, c’mon! We don’t have much time!” ~_

“You… blackmailed Tsumugi into helping you?” Maki asked, the quiet, cold anger evident in her voice.

Ouma nodded. “Well, I had to. Kaede was in trouble. Have to get your hands dirty sometimes to do what’s best, right?” He sighed. “Well, after I got Tsumugi, I led her to Kaede’s door and told her to break it down. Hehe, well, I guess I should have phrased it better because she started questioning me as to why the hell she should break down the door. Then Saihara showed up, wanting to see Kaede because she accidently left her backpack with him. He saw us and was about to get pissed when we heard Kaede behind the door, letting out a cry, and then a loud  _thud!_ So, Saihara got worried and started calling for her to open the door. That’s when I convinced Tsumugi to use her strength to break down the door. Took her a minute, but she got it down. But… Well, we were too late.”

Maki frowned, staring at Ouma the entire time. His emotions were clear on his face, the mask of lies no longer present as Maki saw he was deriving some sort of sick pleasure from telling this tale. As much as she wanted to punch him, there was something bugging her. “Ouma… How did you know Kaede was in trouble?”

Ouma chuckled, “Well, it’s not because I’m the killer… Why would I lead you guys to my victim and try to save them? That’s stupid!” He laughed. “Besides, Kaede actually left a bit after you did, said her stomach was bothering her.”

“Was it now…?” Maki murmured, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

“Yup!” Ouma said, smiling as he crouched down next to Kaede. “And I wanna show you something on her body! Here, look at this!”

Maki stiffened, her eyes trailing away from Ouma to take in the sight of the corpse. No, not just any corpse,  _Kaede’s_ corpse… There was a faint sheen of sweat on her body, and her eyes were open, glazed, staring emptily into nothing. Maki shivered, the haunting look on Kaede’s face spooking her. She tried not to look into Kaede’s eyes as she crouched next to Ouma, asking, “What did you want to show me?”

Ouma smirked, pointing to Kaede’s throat. Maki winced, almost recoiling at the sight. Kaede’s hands were on her throat, nails digging into skin. Bloody marks trailed down her neck, marking where nails were dragged. “Look at that,” Ouma whispered, pointing to how her hands gripped her throat stiffly. “I wonder what that’s about. Heh, maybe it has something to do with this.” He pointed to her mouth, which was wide open. “Look at her lips. Look at her tongue. You see it, right?”

“It’s hard to miss…” Maki answered, fighting the bile rising in her throat as she noticed the blood coating Kaede’s lips and throat.   _It looks like she was clawing at her throat… and that there’s blood in her mouth…_

“K-KAEDE?! KIIBO!!” Kaito’s panicked wail broke through the tension, and the former astronaut nearly tripped over his feet, running over to the bed where Kiibo laid. Saihara and Tsumugi, who were tending to Kiibo, were shoved aside as Kaito rushed to the unconscious boy, taking his hand in his, shaking it, and demanding, “W-What happened to him?! What’s going on?! Is he dead too?!”

“No… We were just tending to him,” Tsumugi explained, her voice frail. “Maki found him like this… Saihara and I are trying to make sure he doesn’t die like… like…”

Kaito tenses, his eyes trailing over to Kaede before snapping back to focus on Kiibo. Never taking his eyes off him as he asked softly, “You guys… you can save him, right?” His voice rose in desperation as he asked louder, “He’ll be fine, right?!”

“It’s… too early to say,” Saihara murmured, voice hoarse from crying.

Kaito bit his lip, slowly letting go of Kiibo’s hand and letting Tsumugi and Saihara flock back to the former robot’s side, continuing to tend to him.

Maki turned around and saw Ouma. She watched as the boy explain to the other students what had taken place. Quietly, Maki looked to Kaede, still shivering at the sight of her empty eyes. Crouching again by the girl’s side, Maki used a trembling hand to gently draw the dead girl’s eyelids shut for the last time. “I’m sorry… Kaede…” Maki whispered, clapping her hands in a silent prayer for the girl.  _We’ll avenge you Kaede. I promise._

She then noticed Kaede’s backpack lying open on the floor. Maki picked up the backpack, wondering if anything clue-worthy was inside.  _Forgive me Kaede, but if there’s any clue to your murder in your bag, then I have no choice but to look in here._  Rummaging through the bag, she pushed aside stray photos; a notebook; random school supplies, such as pencil cases and sticky notes; a stack of sheet music; and Kaide’s Monopad.  _Huh, seems like nothing of interest is in here…_

“It is interesting, is it not?” Shinguuji’s blurred, robotic voice, caused Maki to put the bag down and look to the boy. Shinguuji was crouched next to Kaede, sighing, “I wish I had my talent back… Perhaps my knowledge may be useful here. At the very least, I could have observed and added what I’ve learned here to my theory…” 

“Yes…” was all Maki could say, not really sure how to respond to him.

“You know though, there’s something interesting with this Monokuma File…” Shinguuji pointed out, pulling the file out. “For a file that’s supposed to tell us details about the death at hand, it seemed to have omitted the cause of death, which is strange, don’t you think?”

Maki frowned reading over the file again. “It… doesn’t have the cause of death listed. Huh, that’s odd…”

“Well, that’s fine.” Shinguuji shrugged, his eyes beginning to illuminate. Maki watched as Shinguuji’s glowing eyes scanned Kaede’s corpse, taking in information.  “The file mentioned no visible wounds, so, naturally, the the cause of death must be… Ah.” Shinguuji nodded as his eyes dimmed. “Poison.”

“Poison…” Maki repeated, casting her eyes to Kiibo.

“Yes, poison. Although, I can’t tell you what sort or type. I can only detect the toxicity in her mouth.” Shinguuji frowned. “But if poison is the cause of death, then that may be a problem… Poison can be deployed by anybody, yet I never saw traces of poison anywhere when we explored the building. So, where the killer got poison, I am unsure…”

 _He’s right._  Maki realized, flashing back to when they all explored the academy on their first day, no one had ever reported finding poison.  _But if that’s the case… where did the killer get the poison? And… if Kaede was killed by poison, then… was the same poison used on Kiibo? Was the killer trying to kill two people?_

“I am going to remain with the body,” Shinguuji told Maki. “With Saihara and Tsumugi both tending to Kiibo, I fear that they will not be able to watch over the body, and that perhaps the culprit may manipulate the corpse.  I’m sure Kaito may want to accompany me as well… seeing as he probably will not want to leave the room.” Shinguuji and Maki snuck a look at Kaito, who sat at the edge of the bed, trembling as he watched Saihara and Tsumugi care for Kiibo.

“That may be for the best…” Maki murmured, standing up. She nodded to Shinguuji before leaving him with the corpse and headed towards Kaito. He didn’t seem to notice her, all his attention diverted to Kiibo. She paused, wondering how to do this, before sitting next to him and mumbling awkwardly, “Hi, Kaito…”

Kaito didn’t turn to her and only said absently, “Huh?”

Maki sighed. “Kaito… I need to ask you something, regarding Kiibo.”

“… What is it?” He asked, his voice distant.

“Well, Kiibo mentioned poison, and I was just wondering if you saw anything suspicious such as someone slipping something in his food or…?”

“No,” Kaito said, before pausing, looking thoughtful. “I… I spent the whole night with Kiibo, and not once did anyone do anything suspicious, I think. I mean, he did eat one of everything, and he chugged all that Panta, well, except that last bottle. Kaede… Kaede stopped him from going that far.” His voice quaked for a moment, eyes blurring with tears. He blinked them away, shaking his head before continuing, “After eating and dancing some more, Kiibo was dead tired, looking like he was going to pass out, and I was too. Hoshi joined us and walked me to my room. Then he and Kiibo went on their way. I was going to pass out, but then… the body announcement… God…” Kaito hunched over, resting his hands in his face before looking up, a sudden anger lighting up his eyes. “I heard it was Hoshi… That Hoshi poisoned Kiibo. Is that true?! Where is that fucking gremlin?!”

“Oh, Tenko and Himiko said they were going to find him!” Ouma piped in, butting into their conversation and sitting with them.  Maki scowled at the boy, but Kaito didn’t seem to mind, his focus devoted to Kiibo.

“When they find him, make sure they bring him to me,” he quietly growled, the fire in his eyes smouldering. “I have some questions for that little bastard…”

Maki didn’t reply to Kaito, only, instead, looking to Ouma and asking softly, “What about the others? Where are they?”

“Hmm… Angie, Iruma, Tojou and Gonta were going to the gymnasium. I don’t remember where Amami was going to go. Hoshi’s still unaccounted for. I guess everyone here will stay here…”

“And what about you? Are you going to investigate as well?” Maki asked.

Ouma shook his head. “Nah. Think I’ll just stay here or go to my room. I don’t think really feel like investigating,” Ouma yawned.

“Right…” Maki frowned, getting up. “Well, I think I’ll be on my way,” she said to no one in particular. Only Ouma and Shinguuji acknowledged her, saying bye. Tsumugi and Saihara were still busy with Kiibo, and Kaito intently watched them. Maki quietly said bye back to the two boys before heading out of Kaede’s room, deciding to go to the gymnasium next.  _I’m not exactly sure how much evidence I can find there… I feel like it’s safe to assume that, if poisoning did happen, it must have happened… around the time of the dance? Or shortly thereafter? And what did Hoshi have to do with this?_

Thoughts ran rampant in Maki’s mind as she walked into the gymnasium. While usually closed during night hours, she supposed Monokuma opened it for investigative purposes. As she entered the gymnasium, she was greeted by the sight of a wailing Angie, the small girl clinging to Iruma and shaking in her arms, a mess of tears splashed on her face. Iruma, who looked frazzled by this, held Angie tight in her arms, patting the girl’s back, smiling gently, and mumbling how it would be okay. Meanwhile, Tojou was at the food table, a garbage bag in hand as she shoveled food into it. Maki decided to leave Angie for now and went to confront Tojou, asking, “Why are you throwing all the food out?”

Tojou stopped what she was doing for the moment and put the bag down, looking to Maki. “It was mentioned by Ouma that poison may have been involved, so it’s not a stretch to say something they ate was poisoned, right? If that’s the case, then I wish to dispose of all the food here immediately.”

“Well, hold on a second,” Maki said, an idea forming in her mind. “If someone did poison the food, we should bring it to Shinguuji. He was able to scan poison on Kaede’s lips. Maybe he can scan the food and figure out which ones were poisoned. That could help find the killer… right?”

Tojou frowned for a moment before nodding along and saying, “Well, that makes sense. As much as Shinguuji despises his new form, he was curious to see what sort of things he was capable of doing.”

“I’m sure most of us despise our new forms, well, talents I mean.”

“Yes… I’m sure we do. To be honest, I’m not quite fond of what talent was thrown onto me.” Tojou scowled. “I wish to have my talent back as soon as possible. But… at the cost of Kaede’s life? Kiibo’s life?” She shook her head, looking down and clenching her hand into a fist. “Why…? Why two people? Isn’t one enough…?”

Maki had no answer for that. She just looked down at her feet. “All we can do, I guess, is avenge Kaede, and Kiibo hasn’t died.”  _Well… yet._

“Yes, Kiibo hasn’t died. We’re lucky he was able to survive.” Tojou looked to Maki. “You’re lucky to have found him when you did.” She picked the garbage bag up, looking at the remaining food on the table. “I’ll finish gathering the food into this bag and then go and consult Shinguuji. Perhaps you should continue on with your investigation? There isn’t much here. I hear Tenko and Himiko are off finding Hoshi. Perhaps you should go with them? Hoshi seems like the most suspicious person as of now…”

“Maybe I will,” Maki responded, glancing around the room, noticing something missing. “I thought Gonta was supposed to be here with you guys. Where is he?”

“Hmm? Oh, he was helping me clear the table. We filled up one trash bag, and he went outside to throw it in the dumpster,” Tojou informed her, shoveling the last bit of food in her bag. “Ah, you might have to go get him and ask him to get that bag of food in case that bag has poison in it. I’m sure he won’t mind dumpster diving.” Tojou carried the bag away, saying, “Well, I’m off then. Good luck.” Tojou departed the gym. Maki watched her go, not bothering to return the farewell.

Maki then turned her head to Angie, who was still in Iruma’s arms, nestling against the pink girl’s chest, and bawling her heart out. “I didn’t want anyone to die!” Angie sobbed, tugging at Iruma’s clothes and burying her face deeper into Iruma. “I just wanted to bring everyone together! I didn’t… I didn’t want anyone to get hurt! I thought… I thought I did a good job! I thought I did well!”

“Y-You did… It’s just… It’s not your fault Angie… It’s Monokuma’s…” Iruma murmured, rubbing Angie’s back gently. “You did everything you could, okay? You tried your best… It’s not your fault Angie, okay? Not at all…”

Angie let out another muffled wail, clinging closer to Iruma, wrapping her arms tight around her. Iruma sighed softly, running her hand through Angie’s hair and patting her head. Iruma looked up, noticed Maki watching, and gave her a nod before going back to attending to the distraught Angie. Maki turned away, leaving the two be and heading to the dumpster, where Tojou said Gonta should be. To get outside to the dumpster, she had to pass through the gym’s storage room. Maki opened the storage room doors, flicking the lights on so she could navigate through the room better. Her fingers brushed something fuzzy, large… something  _moving._

Maki let out a startled yelp, jumping back from the light switch and holding her hand close to her heart. In the flickering light, she could make out what her hand made contact with, a big, furry, blue tinged spider. It crawled quickly up the wall and skittered onto a shelf high above. Maki grimaced at the sight of it, glaring at the arachnid before looking closer. The beady red eyes and the long, blue-tinged legs… There was something familiar about it…  _Wait… I remember now!_ She recalled the time she first met Gonta in the greenhouse and how he was admiring all the different bugs it had. While she wasn’t really paying attention to what Gonta said, she did sneak a peek at all the bugs he so passionately spoke about.  _Right… this spider was in a glass case, cut off from the other bugs… Did it escape? Huh, might have to tell Gonta or whoever has his talent now._

She passed through the gym’s storage room and met the crisp night air. She took a breath before gagging, forgetting about the rancid smell of the dumpster nearby.  _Disgusting…_  She made a face as she looked to the dumpster, expecting to see Gonta.

Well, she saw Gonta, but he was hunching over something, shoulders shaking and… sobbing? Maki found herself rushing to the giant’s side, put on edge after the day’s events, asking, “Gonta? What happened?!”

Gonta glance up at Maki, his glasses smeared with tears and his mouth quivering. He let out a garbled of undistinguishable words before pointing to two soft, rotting bodies of small vermin beform him: rats, two dead rats. “I… I just found them, in the dumpster, like… like someone had just thrown them in there!” Gonta whimpered, taking his glasses off and wiping them clean. “Who would do that to these poor things? I… I can’t forgive this!” Gonta cried out, clenching his fists.

Maki didn’t know how to comfort Gonta, so she didn’t. She stood for a minute, letting Gonta grieve over the two small animals. She looked over the dead rats and noticed the unnatural dents on the rats’ heads. A stale blood streak marked the top of each head. _Huh, weird, what’s wrong with their heads…?_ She also noticed, something peculiar. Maki squinted against pale moonlight and could detect a glimmering, thin sheen of blood on both of their lips.  _Blood… is coating their lips… Wait… could that mean…?_

“Why… Why are you here?” Gonta asked, picking up the two small bodies in each hand.

“Oh… I wanted to ask you for the bag of food that you had thrown away. Shinguuji can scan for poison, so, we thought we’d check all the food from the dance for traces of it…”

“Oh, well, I already threw it in the trash…” Gonta said, his voice sullen as he looked down again to the rats. Gently, he walked over to a nearby tree and placed them side-by-side at the tree’s base. “I’ll come back to bury you guys, alright?” Gonta promised, before turning around and walking to the dumpster. Maki followed after him, watching as the burly boy lifted the dumpster’s top.

Maki pinched her nose, blocking out the stench as Gonta reached into the dumpster. Maki peered inside. It was… strangely empty for a large dumpster. There was only a lone bag of trash that Gonta was currently hauling out, and a single, half-empty, dented bottle Panta bottle. Also, splattered against the back wall of the dumpster, was a small blood stain, accompanied with a small crater. ”I thought there’d be more garbage in there… And why is there blood on the wall there?” Maki pondered, pointing to the bloodied wall as Gonta pulled out the trash bag.

“Ah, well, Monokuma said that he knew that we’d make a big mess with our school dance, so he emptied out the dumpster for the event,” Gonta explained, throwing the trash bag over his shoulder. “And, oh, well, not sure why there’s blood there; maybe it came from the rats…?” Gonta winced at the thought. “Um, anyways, you said Shinguuji can tell what this is, right?”

Maki nodded. “Yes, he’s in Kaede’s room still.”

“Alright then. I’ll bring this to him. Hopefully we can solve this mystery. For both Kaede and Kiibo…” He trailed off. “Is… Is Kiibo alright?” Gonta asked, his voice fraught with concern.

Maki shrugged. “I don’t know. He has Tsumugi and Saihara caring for him, but he hasn’t woken up yet…”

“Oh, I see,” Gonta said, biting his lip. The worry was clear as day on his face, but he didn’t voice any more concerns, only saying, “I’ll get this to Shinguuji quickly then. Will you come with me? I don’t want to leave a lady alone outside at night… especially in a place like this…”

“Okay, I wasn’t planning on staying out here any longer anyways,” Maki replied, following Gonta. The giant led Maki inside, back through the storage room and gym. They passed Iruma and Angie, who had calmed down but still held onto Iruma desperately. They exited the gym and headed to Kaede’s room when a sudden scream made them leap in fear.

“WHY DON’T YOU CONFESS?! YOU KILLED KAEDE, RIGHT?! YOU DISGUTING MAN!”

 _Tenko._  Maki exchanged a knowing look with Gonta, who was obviously thinking the same thing. “Should you… check out what’s going on? I’m afraid if I do, Tenko will just get even angrier,” Gonta said, chuckling uneasily.

“I probably should…” Maki sighed. Gonta patted Maki’s shoulder for good luck before heading to Kaede’s room. Maki closed her eyes to focus her hearing for a moment before opening them again, pinpointing Tenko and jogging over to her location. As Maki turned the corner of the hallway, she saw the three of them.

Himiko had Hoshi in a headlock, holding him tight against her. Hoshi flailed and squirmed, trying to escape, but Himiko had the former tennis player in an iron grip, keeping him pinned in her arms. Hoshi let out another cry of outrage as Tenko clapped her hands together, and a flurry of sparkling dust flew in his eyes, causing him to sputter and spit out globs of glitter. “Confess!” Tenko hissed, rubbing her hands together again. “Confess or I’ll do something worse!”

“There’s nothing to fucking confess!” Hoshi spat out, thrashing his head from side to side and yelling, “I did jackshit to Kiibo! I didn’t fucking do it!”

“Then why were you trying to hide?” Himiko demanded, squeezing the boy further in her arms. Hoshi let out a strangled cry as Himiko continued, “I saw you! You were trying to hide in the big storage room, with all the clothes and stuff! Only someone guilty would go into hiding!”

“Or someone who doesn’t want to get killed by you two!” Hoshi snapped, a snarl in his voice. “I didn’t want to spend my period of investigation time being interrogated by the likes of you! I’d rather hide!”

“Hide from what, your guilt? You boys are always making vulgar excuses!”

“It’s not an excuse!!”

“Hey! Stop!” Maki yelled, deciding to get between the spat. She stood in front of Himiko and crossed her arms as she ordered, “Let him go.”

“Huh? Fer real?” Himiko responded in disbelief. “He tried to kill Kiibo! We can’t just let him go!”

“You can’t just treat him like this either!”  Maki retorted. “We don’t have enough evidence to pin it all on him.”

“Aren’t you the one who heard Kiibo, the guy who had the detective talent, say it was Hoshi?” Tenko scoffed, “That feels like enough evidence to me!”

“There might be more to it,” Maki reasoned. “Please, Tenko, Himiko, we have to do this slowly. If we make one wrong move here, we’ll all die. It doesn’t hurt to be slow and safe with this, right?”

Himiko and Tenko exchanged a look, then glowered at Hoshi for a moment before Tenko let out an annoyed huff and stated, “I guess you’re right… But, if he tries anything suspicious or tries to run, then we won’t go easy on him!”

“Humph, yeah…” Himiko muttered, letting go of Hoshi.

Hoshi stumbled onto the ground, falling on his hands and knees as he panted. He caught his breath and yelled, “Gah! About time, god!” He looked up to Maki, eyes narrowed but a small smile on his face as he muttered, “Hey… Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. You’re still a big suspect,” Maki deadpanned, giving him an icy stare. Hoshi chuckled darkly, slowly rising to his feet and dusting himself off.

“Huh, I guess I still am.” Hoshi pouted, pursing his lips together as he asked, “So, what do you want from me? A confession to a crime I didn’t commit?”

“No, I just want your story,” Maki explained. “What happened with you and Kiibo?”

“Wouldn’t I like the answer to that too…” Hoshi muttered.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Himiko questioned, “You saying you don’t know?”

“No! I’m saying I don’t know what the hell went through his damn mind!” Hoshi snapped, pulling his hat off and running a hand through his hair. “I just noticed that he and Kaito were exhausted from dancing all night long, so I told them to fuck off to bed. But they looked like they weren’t able to make it to their bedrooms without passing out, so I thought, hey, I’ll be a stand-up guy and walk ‘em to their dorms! And I did! Kaito got to his room first, but while I was walking Kiibo to his dorm… He started acting… off…”

_~ Hoshi turned around, looking back at Kiibo. The former robot slugged behind him, steps heavy and head dipped down, as if he was forcing himself to move. Hoshi blinked, seeing small drops of sweat splashing around Kiibo, and just now noticed how drenched the guy was. “Holy shit Kiibo, you alright? You look like crap,” Hoshi remarked, backtracking and walking at Kiibo’s pace._

_Kiibo didn’t respond right away. Instead, he open and closed his hands before wiping his forehead and letting out long, shallow breaths. “W-Wait… I… I know…. I know what this is…” Kiibo sputtered out, a small fleck of spit dribbling from his lips. “The… The Aranean…T-Ta… Tappavanian P-Poison…”_

_“P-Poison?!” Hoshi repeated, staring wide-eyed at Kiibo. “The fuck are you going on about?!”_

_“M-My symptoms… they’re all… this is… the effects of that poison! Extreme p-perspiration, weary aches, t-the taste of blood… T-This is poison!” Kiibo cried out, his voice grating as he looked to Hoshi with streaming eyes glaring sharply at him. “D-Did you p-poison me?!”_

_“What the fuck?!” Hoshi exclaimed, shaken by the sudden accusation. “Why would I poison you?! I don’t even know what Tappa-whatever is! And how the hell can you tell you were poisoned?!”_

_“B-Because I’m… I’m he SHSL Detective! I know all a-about poisons!” Kiibo bit his lip, fear in his eyes as he blurted, “You… You’re only with me to watch my corpse! S-So when I die, you can hide my body or dispose of it! I-Is that it?!” Kiibo asked in a slurred voice. The paranoia that sprinkled Kiibo’s words made it all too clear that he was too far into panicking to listen rationally._

_“I’M TELLING YOU I DIDN’T POISON YOU, IDIOT!” Hoshi yelled angrily, “How about you calm the fuck down and just tell me what’s going on?!”_

_“No! N-No! I won’t die here!” Kiibo yelled back, hyperventilating before stumbling away from Hoshi, beginning to scream out unintelligibly for help. ~_

“I tried to chase after him, but then I saw you Maki with him and then… that body discovery announcement played… And, I just, I got scared, okay? I didn’t want you guys thinking I killed him because then we’d all die!”

“So ya ran away and tried to hide?” Himiko asked with a raised eyebrow. “Not smart of ya, huh?”

“I was panicking!” Hoshi snapped again. “I didn’t need you or Tenko beating the shit out of me for a murder I didn’t commit!”

“To be fair, I would have ran away too if someone like Tenko or Himiko were chasing me.”

All four of them flinched in place, caught off guard as Amami abruptly appeared next to Maki. “W-What are you doing sneaking up on us?!” Tenko growled, glaring at the boy.

Amami shrugged, looking casual as he said, “Ah, sorry. Didn’t mean to sneak. I was just passing by, and I thought I’d share what I know and ask if you all would like to contribute to my investigation.”

“Contribute to your investigation…” Maki echoed slowly. “What do you mean by that?”

Amami smiled, before pulling from his pocket a pad of paper and a pencil. “If you don’t mind telling me, what are your talents?”

“As if I’d tell someone like you!” Tenko sneered immediately, pointing her nose up in the air.

“Why do ya wanna know anyways?” Himiko asked, glaring at Amami suspiciously.

“Well, this trial is already going to be confusing enough with all of our talents swapped. I thought it’d be useful if I tried to compile a list of what people claim their talent is.” Amami sighed, putting a hand on his hip as he said, “Well, it isn’t easy. Not everyone wanted to talk to me, and I couldn’t find everyone to ask them for their talent. Kaito seemed to brush me off. He’s busy worrying about Kiibo, and I didn’t want to bug Angie or Iruma. They’re busy with one another right now… But, you guys have no problem revealing your talents to me, right?”

“I’m the Pianist,” Maki responded honestly.

Amami’s smile seemed to brighten as he quickly wrote that down in his notepad. “Ah, thank you Maki! Himiko? Hoshi? Do you mind revealing your talents as well?”

“Hmm… Well… I guess I don’t mind,” Himiko said after a moment of pondering. “Aikido Artist is what I ended up with.”

“Mnngh…” Hoshi folded his arms, looking away and muttering, “I don’t know if I should say. I feel like some people here might try to twist my words and accuse me again.”

“I’m only accusing the obviously guilty!” Tenko countered, taking a step towards Hoshi.

“Hey, cut it out,” Maki grumbled, annoyed as she peeked curiously at Amami’s notepad. “Can I look at what you have so far?”

“Hmm? Sure.” Amami said cheerily, revealing his notes.

_~ List of who claims what talent they have:_

  * _Kaede: Artist (Saihara claims Kaede told him)_
  * _Kiibo: Detective (Maki claims Kiibo told her)_
  * _Kaito:?_
  * _Maki: Pianist_
  * _Tenko:?_
  * _Himiko: Aikido Artist_
  * _Ouma: ?_
  * _Angie:?_
  * _Saihara: Maid_
  * _Hoshi:?_
  * _Tsumugi: Astronaut_
  * _Amami: Tennis Player_
  * _Tojou:?_
  * _Iruma:?_
  * _Gonta:?_
  * _Shinguuji: Robot_



_Remaining talents: Inventor, Supreme Ruler, Entomologist, Folklorist, Nursery School Teacher, Magician and Cosplayer ~_

“Huh… this will be useful during the trial…” Maki remarked as she read through the list once more.

“Mmmhmm. It’s good to keep a record of who claims to have what talent,” Amami said, taking the list back and going through it himself.

_~Ding Dong Ding! Alrighty guys, it’s finally time! That’s right, it’s time for the long awaited class trial! I would like you all to meet me in the courtyard outside, where I shall all personally escort you myself to our beloved trial room! Puhuhuhu! I’ll see you soon! ~_

All the students in the academy froze upon hearing those words. The tension in the atmosphere was tangible. You could feel it crackling in the air and sparking within everyone’s hearts.  _The long-awaited class trial, the trial to determine who killed Kaede Akamatsu and  poisoned Kiibo… There can be no doubts, it had to have been one of us…_

_But… who?_

##  **~ TalentSwap, Part Two: The Deadly Duet of Fatality!? End! ~**

##  **Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #1:** Victim: Kaede Akamatsu. The victim’s body was found in the dormitories, in her room. The estimated time of death is shortly after the 10 pm nighttime announcement. There are scratches on her throat but no other external wounds on the victim’s body. .
  * **Kiibo’s Last Words (?):** _“M-Maki… I… It was poison… I can… I’m the…detective… Poison… H-Hoshi…”_
  * **Ouma’s Recap:** After the dance, Ouma blackmailed Tsumugi into helping him break down the door to Kaede’s room. Saihara came by, returning Kaede’s backpack. All three of them then heard Kaede cry out and a  _thud_. Tsumugi then broke the door down, and the three of them discovered Kaede’s body.  
  * **The Condition of Kaede’s Body:** The victim has long scratches on her throat and bloodied nails. Furthermore, there appears to be blood on the victim’s lips and mouth.
  * **Kaede’s Backpack:**  Nothing but school supplies, sheet music, photos, and her Monopad inside.
  * **Shinguuji’s Analysis:**  With his newly acquired robot capabilities, Shinguuji is able to detect poison and has confirmed that Kaede’s death was the result of poisoning.
  * **Kaito’s Testimony:**  He spent the entire night with Kiibo, who ate at least one of everything at the party, including the chugging almost all the Panta. After dancing and eating, both boys were tired. Hoshi noticed and offered to walk them to their rooms. Kaito arrived at his room first and was about to sleep when the Body Discovery announcement suddenly played.
  * **The Dance’s Food:** Tojou and Gonta heard poison was the cause of Kiibo’s unconsciousness and decided to dispose all the food, just in case. Maki suggested the food be delivered to Shinguuji to see if they could determine what food item was poisoned. The results have yet to be announced.
  * **The Spider:** An escaped spider from the greenhouse was seen crawling around the gym’s storage room. How did it escape…?
  * **The Dead Rats:** Gonta discovered two dead rats in the dumpster with their heads dented and mouths bloody.
  * **The Dumpster:** All that currently remains in the dumpster is a lone, dented bottle of Panta, a mysterious blood stain, and a small crater on the dumpster wall.
  * **Hoshi’s Testimony:** Hoshi saw how tired Kaito and Kiibo were and offered to walk them to their rooms. After dropping Kaito off, Kiibo began to say he was poisoned, mentioning a ‘The Aranean-Tappavanian Poison’ and that he was the SHSL Detective. In his panic, Kiibo ran away from Hoshi and ended up in Maki’s arms. Hoshi, not wanting to be pinned for murderer, tried hiding during the investigation period.
  * **Amami’s List:** A list Amami had compiled during the investigation period of who claims to have what talent.



_~ List of who claims what talent they have:_

  * _Kaede: Artist (Saihara claims Kaede told him)_
  * _Kiibo: Detective (Maki claims Kiibo told her)_
  * _Kaito:?_
  * _Maki: Pianist_
  * _Tenko:?_
  * _Himiko: Aikido Artist_
  * _Ouma: ?_
  * _Angie:?_
  * _Saihara: Maid_
  * _Hoshi:?_
  * _Tsumugi: Astronaut_
  * _Amami: Tennis Player_
  * _Tojou:?_
  * _Iruma:?_
  * _Gonta:?_
  * _Shinguuji: Robot_



_Remaining talents: Inventor, Supreme Ruler, Entomologist, Folklorist, Nursery School Teacher, Magician and Cosplayer ~_

 


	100. ~ TalentSwap, Part Three: The Finale The Never Truly Ends! ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 in a trilogy where Monokuma presents the motive of swapping the students talents. This covers the Class Trial

##  **~ TalentSwap, Part Three: The Finale The Never Truly Ends! ~**

**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #1:** Victim: Kaede Akamatsu. The victim’s body was found in the dormitories, in her room. The estimated time of death is shortly after the 10 pm nighttime announcement. There are scratches on her throat but no other external wounds on the victim’s body. .
  * **Kiibo’s Last Words (?):** _“M-Maki… I… It was poison… I can… I’m the…detective… Poison… H-Hoshi…”_
  * **Ouma’s Recap:** After the dance, Ouma blackmailed Tsumugi into helping him break down the door to Kaede’s room. Saihara came by, returning Kaede’s backpack. All three of them then heard Kaede cry out and a  _thud_. Tsumugi then broke the door down, and the three of them discovered Kaede’s body.  
  * **The Condition of Kaede’s Body:** The victim has long scratches on her throat and bloodied nails. Furthermore, there appears to be blood on the victim’s lips and mouth.
  * **Kaede’s Backpack:**  Nothing but school supplies, sheet music, photos, and her Monopad inside.
  * **Shinguuji’s Analysis:**  With his newly acquired robot capabilities, Shinguuji is able to detect poison and has confirmed that Kaede’s death was the result of poisoning.
  * **Kaito’s Testimony:**  He spent the entire night with Kiibo, who ate at least one of everything at the party, including the chugging almost all the Panta. After dancing and eating, both boys were tired. Hoshi noticed and offered to walk them to their rooms. Kaito arrived at his room first and was about to sleep when the Body Discovery announcement suddenly played.
  * **The Dance’s Food:** Tojou and Gonta heard poison was the cause of Kiibo’s unconsciousness and decided to dispose all the food, just in case. Maki suggested the food be delivered to Shinguuji to see if they could determine what food item was poisoned. The results have yet to be announced.
  * **The Spider:** An escaped spider from the greenhouse was seen crawling around the gym’s storage room. How did it escape…?
  * **The Dead Rats:** Gonta discovered two dead rats in the dumpster with their heads dented and mouths bloody.
  * **The Dumpster:** All that currently remains in the dumpster is a lone, dented bottle of Panta, a mysterious blood stain, and a small crater on the dumpster wall.
  * **Hoshi’s Testimony:** Hoshi saw how tired Kaito and Kiibo were and offered to walk them to their rooms. After dropping Kaito off, Kiibo began to say he was poisoned, mentioning a ‘The Aranean-Tappavanian Poison’ and that he was the SHSL Detective. In his panic, Kiibo ran away from Hoshi and ended up in Maki’s arms. Hoshi, not wanting to be pinned for murderer, tried hiding during the investigation period.
  * **Amami’s List:** A list Amami had compiled during the investigation period of who claims to have what talent.



_~ List of who claims what talent they have:_

  * _Kaede: Artist (Saihara claims Kaede told him)_
  * _Kiibo: Detective (Maki claims Kiibo told her)_
  * _Kaito:?_
  * _Maki: Pianist_
  * _Tenko:?_
  * _Himiko: Aikido Artist_
  * _Ouma: ?_
  * _Angie:?_
  * _Saihara: Maid_
  * _Hoshi:?_
  * _Tsumugi: Astronaut_
  * _Amami: Tennis Player_
  * _Tojou:?_
  * _Iruma:?_
  * _Gonta:?_
  * _Shinguuji: Robot_



_Remaining talents: Inventor, Supreme Ruler, Entomologist, Folklorist, Nursery School Teacher, Magician and Cosplayer ~_

**_~ ALL RISE FOR THE CLASS TRIAL ~_ **

Let’s begin with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for ‘whodunnit.’ If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave this academy! Puhuhuhuh!”

 “Wait a minute.” Kaito asked, “What about Kiibo? He’s not… dead right? Should we wait for him to wake up before we do this?”

“Mmmhmm, yeah, no!” Monokuma answered, grinning wickedly in Kaito’s face.  “I don’t want to! I’m a fickle bear! Besides, I don’t need to give you any more investigation time, especially if it all goes to waste and he ends up dying, then you’ll just get even more investigation time! That’s no good! So, as headmaster, I’ll make an exception for poor little Kiibo and let him sit this first trial out!”

“Hey, what happened with Kiibo again?” Angie wondered, leaning against her podium and looking to her classmates curiously. “Was he poisoned or something?”

“Yes,” Maki affirmed the girl. “On the way to my room, I encountered Kiibo in the hallway, and then he passed out in my arms. When I tried to bring him to other people so they could help, the body discovery announcement played. Tsumugi then found and led me to Ouma, Saihara and… Kaede’s corpse.” Maki bit down on her lip. Her eyes wandered to an empty podium where a Kaede portrait with a crude, red ‘x’ across the photo stood.  _We’ll avenge you, Kaede, and figure out who killed you…_

“So what yer saying is… Is that the killer is Tsumugi, Saihara or Ouma, right?” Himiko conjectured, a thoughtful, shifty look on her face.

Ouma smiled as Himiko pointed a finger at the three of them. Tsumugi let out a startled yelp at the accusation while Saihara just glared at the redhead and questioned, “Why would I kill Kaede? That makes no sense!”

“Yeah, actually, it does!” Himiko smirked, crossing her arms and leering at the former detective.  “Here, lemme explain it to ya!”

**_~Nonstop Debate! ~_ **

**_Truth Bullets Available: [_ ** _Monokuma File #1], [Kiibo’s Last Words] and **[Ouma’s Recap]**._

Himiko closed her eyes, a cocky smile on her face as she proclaimed again, “Ouma, Saihara or Tsumugi are the ones who killed Kaede!”

“Yes, but, do you have any reason to think that? You  _[don’t have any proof,]_  do you?” Ouma asked slowly like he were talking to a child.

 Himiko puffed out her cheeks. “Well, when Maki got to Kaede’s door, the door was already broken into! Off its hinges I tell ya _! [You all saw the busted door, right?]_ ”

 Angie nodded, “Oh, so you’re saying  _ **[the killer broke down the door?]** ”_

Himiko nodded. “That’s exactly it!”

Maki shook her head, “No, that’s wrong!”

**_~ Break! ~_ **

“The door wasn’t broken down by the killer. It was broken down by Tsumugi, who was told by Ouma to break the door down.  Saihara just happened to be on his way to return Kaede’s backpack and encountered them.”

Saihara nodded. “Yes, that’s what happened.”

“So, Tsumugi, you just, were told by Ouma to break down the door, and you complied blindly?” Tojou gave the former cosplayer a hard stare. “As I recall, our talents are swapped. You had no reason to listen to Ouma, so why did you break down the door under his command?” She looked between the two. “There’s no conspiracy between the both of you, is there?”

Ouma chuckled as Tsumugi waved her arms frantically and stuttered, “Well! Um, I mean… That is…!”

Maki sighed, knowing that the timid girl didn’t have the heart to reveal the truth. “Tsumugi followed Ouma’s orders because:

_[She has a crush on Ouma]_

_**[He blackmailed her]** _

_[She owes Ouma a favour]_

“Ouma blackmailed Tsumugi, by saying to her that if she didn’t do as he said, he’d reveal to everyone that she was the SHSL Astronaut,” Maki revealed, remember the times where Tsumugi had displayed physical prowess that were beyond her normal ability, such as the increase in stamina and speed and her augmented strength when she broke down the door and carried Kiibo. She also displayed medical knowledge, such as when she tended to Kiibo. Only an astronaut would know all those things.

“Mmmhmm! I can confirm that!” Ouma exclaimed with a grin.

“Kyaaa?! W-Why are you telling everyone?!” Tsumugi whined in distraught, “N-Now everyone will know!”

“Ah, who cares? It’s not like it really matters in the end!” Iruma replied, brushing off Tsumugi’s concerns. “I think I’m more concerned with how Ouma knew that in the first place!” Iruma glared at the ever-smirking boy. “He got Tsumugi to break into Kaede’s room because he just happened to know she was in trouble? Really? Reeaaallllly?” She gave Ouma the stink-eye.

Ouma nodded along as Iruma spoke. “No, no, you’re right. That’s exactly how it happened. You’re so observant Iruma!” Ouma said condescendingly.  Iruma huffed, glowering at him as he continued, “If you must know how I figured out Tsumugi’s talent, I have to say it’s because of the talent I received.” Ouma snickered, a finger on his lips as he elaborated, “The talent I got gives me…. Well, I’ll call it, some special insight.”

“Huh? And what talent is that?” Iruma demanded. “You can’t just tease us with that! Now you have to tell us!”

Ouma clapped his hands together. “Well, why don’t you think it out? I’m pretty sure somebody here already has a guess to what I got… Right, Maki?”

Maki blinked as Ouma called her out, his devious stare boring into her. She stared back coolly, thinking for a moment.

**_~Improved Improved Hangman’s Gambit! ~_ **

**Question: Whose talent did Ouma get?**

**_ _ _ _ _ ‘ _**

**_ _ _ _ I ‘ S**

**A _ A _ I ‘ S**

**_A M A M I ‘ S_ **

“He must have… Amami’s talent.” Maki answered after a moment of thinking. “I remember earlier, Ouma seemed to suggest to Amami that he knew more than what he was letting on…”

_~ “Oh, careful Amami. Almost bumped into you there. Lucky for me, I saw that coming.” Maki frowned. The way Ouma said that, the emphasis on that one word ‘saw’ and that knowing, teasing tone. There was something Maki didn’t quite get, didn’t quite understand. Amami clearly did though, as Maki watched his eyebrows quirk up, staring at Ouma, bewilderedly and ignoring the angry Tenko behind him. ~_

“Whatever talent Amami possesses, Ouma has it now, and that has given him the extraordinary ability to know things we don’t… right?”

Ouma nodded eagerly, looking to Amami with a devious smirk. “Correct, Maki, correct! I have Amami’s talent!” He snorted, a playful glare directed to Amami as he added in a low voice, “And by the looks of it all… You were lying, right Amami? Saying you forgot your talent, huh?  No, you knew what your talent was all along!” Ouma chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. “But it’s not like you could tell anyone! After all, who would believe in a talent like yours?”

“So, wait… Amami, you… you lied to us?” Gonta asked in disbelief, staring at his supposed friend, the hurt sparkling in his eyes. “Why would you lie about your talent?”

Amami stared back at his classmates, and, for the first time, Maki saw he seemed at a loss for words. He struggled for a moment before responding with hesitantly with, “My talent is… unconventional to say the least. I’m sorry. I don’t have any intention of revealing it now…”

“Nor should he!” Ouma piped in, the smile still on his face. “We’re not here to talk about Amami’s lies. No, we’re here to solve a murder, right? So how about we get back to it?”

“Yes… I agree,” Maki murmured, still eying Amami suspiciously.

“Ha!” Tenko’s sudden laugh cut through the tension. “We all should have seen that coming from a suspicious guy like Amami! But then again, all boys are horrible pigs who do nothing but lie!” With a growing smirk, Tenko turned her head as she declared, “Speaking of horrible pigs… why don’t we get to the real culprit!? Hoshi!”

“W-What? Me?!” Hoshi stomped on his box, shaking his fist at Tenko. “I have nothing to do with this shit! Stop dragging me into it!”

“Stop making a fool out of yourself and admit it!” Tenko yelled, “It was you! No one else but you could have done it!”

**_~Nonstop Debate! ~_ **

**_Truth Bullets Available:_ ** _[Shinguuji’s Analysis], **[Kiibo’s Last Words]** and [The Condition of Kaede’s Body]._

Tenko slammed her fists together as she took on a powerful stance, declaring angrily, “We already know who the killer is, it was Hoshi!!”

Iruma nodded along. “Yeah, yeah,  _[Hoshi was there when Kiibo was poisoned]_ or something, yeah?”

 “He most definitely was!” Kaito said with a yell, his voice energised as Kiibo’s name was brought up. “I can see  _[someone of his nature]_ being capable of committing a crime like this!” He snarled at Hoshi, “So why don’t you just admit it?!”

 Hoshi took a step back, meeting their fire with fire of his own as he cried out in frustration, “You’re all pulling this shit out of your asses! There’s  _ **[nothing to incriminate me!]** ”_

Maki blinked, catching his words and saying, “No, that’s wrong!”

**_~ Break! ~_ **

“You can’t say that there’s nothing to incriminate you Hoshi… Because Kiibo said your name before he passed out. “

_~ “M-Maki… I… It was poison… I can… I’m the…detective… Poison… H-Hoshi…” ~_

“He mentioned you, poison, and that he was the detective… You can’t deny that that’s incriminating, can you, Hoshi?”

“Guh! Well… He didn’t mean to incriminate me! It was a mistake! I’m telling you I didn’t kill him!” Hoshi shouted desperately, quivering as he pleaded his case.

Tenko scoffed, crossing her arms. “We don’t need to keep going, right? It’s obvious who it is!”

“No, it’s too early to say it’s Hoshi,” Maki stated, earning herself an incredulous look from Tenko. “There’s still things that don’t make sense, so until the mystery is solved, I don’t think we can say that Hoshi is the culprit. Not until we hear the full story from all sides.” She gazed at Hoshi, asking him, “If you really aren’t the culprit, then help us. Show us your innocence by complying with us. Tell us what happened between you and Kiibo. I know you’ve already told me, but tell them, your classmates. Trust us Hoshi. Otherwise… we’ll all end up dead.”

Hoshi trembled, looking to Maki nervously, his big eyes darting the room, staring at each of his classmates for a moment before giving in, sighing and saying, “Fine… Fine. I guess I should.” He rubbed his hat, biting his lip before recounting the tale. He went through how he had walked Kaito and Kiibo to their rooms and how Kiibo had accused him of poisoning him, mentioned some sort of ‘Aranean-Tappavanian Poison’, and revealed himself to be the SHSL Detective, before he had ran away. Hoshi had tried to catch up with Kiibo but then heard the body announcement. Not wanting to be pinned as the murderer, Hoshi had hidden for the entirety of the investigation.

As he finished his tale, Angie asked, “So, poison is the cause of death?” She scratched her head and remarked, “That Monokuma File didn’t clarify what actually killed Kaede, so it really is safe to say that poison did the job here?”

“There are no doubts about it,” Maki responded. “After all, we have proof.”

**_~Select Truth Bullet!_ **

  * _The Condition of Kaede’s Body_
  * _Kaede’s Backpack_
  * _**Shinguuji’s Analysis**_
  * _Kaito’s Testimony_
  * _The Dance’s Food_
  * _The Spider_
  * _The Dead Rats_
  * _The Dumpster_
  * _Amami’s List_



**_“I can prove it with this!” ~_ **

“Shinguuji,” Maki called out to the robot. “You can confirm that poison was used to kill Kaede, right?”

Shinguuji nodded. “Yes, she was, without a doubt, poisoned.”

“Pfft! So?” Kaito butted in, teeth baring as he continued to glare sharply at Hoshi. He continued to sling accusations Hoshi’s way with relentless aggression. “None of this shit clears Hoshi’s name! He still could have easily poisoned Kiibo!”

**_~Rebuttal Showdown!_ **

**Blades Available** : [Amami’s List], [The Dumpster], **[Kaito’s Testimony]** and [The Dance’s Food]

Kaito jabbed his thumb towards Hoshi with a look of contempt. “Just because we know the cause of death was poison, doesn’t mean Hoshi’s name is cleared! If you look back at it, that goblin had  _[plenty of chances]_  to poison Kiibo and Kaede!” His voice darkened as he spat out, “He could’ve  _ **[gotten Kiibo alone]**_  and slipped it in his food, for example! I mean,  _[Kiibo ate everything]_  at that dance! And then, him saying he wanted to walk us back to our rooms?” Kaito scoffed. “That was just a lie to make sure Kiibo succumbed to the poison!”

**_“Allow me to cut through those words!” ~_ **

“But… Kaito, you said it yourself. You never left Kiibo alone, so there’s no way the culprit could have personally slipped anything in his food.”

“Oh… Oh… Yeah, I did say that, huh?” Kaito’s energy faltered as he realized the truth of Maki’s words.

Himiko snickered, muttering, “Heh, yer making a fool outta yerself again, huh? Typical Kaito…”

“Hey, shut up! I had something there for a while!” Kaito snapped, hissing at the small girl. “Besides, maybe the food was poisoned in advanced! If not personally poisoned, then the killer must have poisoned it in advance! That’s the only other way they could have slipped poison in the food!”

“But, is there a way to even tell if that food was poisoned?” Saihara pondered. “I thought we were going to throw out all of that food  _because_ it was poisoned.” He frowned. “Did we just throw out the evidence?”

“No, we haven’t,” Maki assured. “It’s alright because…”

**_~Select Truth Bullet!_ **

  * _The Condition of Kaede’s Body_
  * _Kaede’s Backpack_
  * _**The Dance’s Food**_
  * _The Spider_
  * _The Dead Rats_
  * _The Dumpster_
  * _Amami’s List_



**_“I can prove it with this!” ~_ **

“Tojou, Gonta, remember earlier when I suggested bringing the food to Shinguuji to check for poison? How did that go?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I brought my trash bag of food to Shinguuji, but there was nothing interesting there.” Gonta shrugged.

“Yes, nothing of interest…” Shinguuji confirmed before pausing and looking to Tojou inquisitively. “You had a bag of food as well? You didn’t come see me.”

Tojou hesitated before answering, “The bag tore open on my way there. I had to clean up the mess, but I couldn’t clean it at time.” She bowed her head. “I’m sorry. I hope this doesn’t interfere with the investigation…”

“It is alright. Misfortune befalls on everyone.” Shinguuji reassured her with a smile.

“No… what?” Angie whispered. Maki struggled to even hear the girl as she muttered under her breath, “Is Tojou lying…?” Maki stared at Angie for a moment, about to ask the girl what she meant by that, when Iruma’s powerful voice barked out, “So, we don’t even know  _how_ or  _what_ the killer poisoned?” She sighed, shaking her head, “Can we even keep going if we don’t know how the both of them got poisoned?”

“Well, I suppose then we should clear that up first…” Saihara murmured, lifting his hat up and rubbing his forehead. He repeated softly, “How and what did the killer poison Kiibo and… Kaede…?” He said her name slowly, the name painful to speak aloud.

**_~Panic Debate!~_ **

**Truth Bullets Available:**   _[The Spider], [The Dead Rats], [The Dumpster] and [Amami’s List]_  

Maki’s head began to spin as suddenly as the uproar of voices flooded the courtroom, overriding her senses.

“… Hoshi did it!”

“Angie brought everyone’s favourite food!”

“Boys tell horrible lies!”

“Did you already forget…?”

“Stop bickering you two!”

“What Kaede and Kiibo both had…?”

Make screwed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath.  _No… It’s fine. Just focus on the voices. Focus on what they’re saying and who’s speaking… With Kaede’s talent by my side… It’s as if she’s still here, still fighting. She’d want us to find her murderer… And with her talent, I’ll be able to avenge her properly!_ Maki breathed in and out, focusing intently as she began to pick out individual voices, separating each one.

 “Tenko still thinks  _[Hoshi did it!]_ ” her angry voice proclaimed.

 Hoshi responded quickly with a tired, “I’m telling you,  _[it’s not me!]”_

“Well, Angie made sure to bring everyone’s favourite food!” Angie piped in to no one in particular.

Maki could imagine the sneer on Tenko’s face as the girl exclaimed, “ _[Boys always tell ugly lies!]_ ”

“I got tea for Tojou, vegetarian food for Gonta…” Angie began to list off what she prepared to deaf ears.

“Hehehe, you’re all overlooking something important!” Ouma chided, his voice light with humour.

“Angie  _ **[even brought Panta]**_  for Ouma!” The girl cheered.

 “Did you  _[already forget?]_ ” Ouma continued to speak as if he wasn’t interrupted.

“What’s your deal against boys?! Give it a rest already!” Hoshi snapped, temper getting the best of him.

“Oi! How about you two stop bickering?” Iruma ordered, sick of their shit.

“If only I had my talent back… Then… maybe I could solve the case for you… Kaede…” Saihara’s voice was soft, full of emotion as his words hung empty in the air.

“What  _ **[Kaede and Kiibo both had?]**_ ” Ouma finished his sentence, a small chuckle following the words.

**_~ [even brought Panta] - > [Kaede and Kiibo both had?]~_ **

**_~ “I agree with that!” ~_ **

“The Panta!” Maki proclaimed, realization shaking her words. “Both Kaede and Kiibo had Panta!”

“Huh? Well… Yeah, Kiibo did chug all that Panta, right?” Himiko put a finger to her chin, trying to remember.

“Yeah… but Kaede took the last one from Kiibo… Oh,  _oh shit!”_ Kaito exclaimed, “Is it that bottle of Panta?! Poisoned Panta got ‘em both?!”

“Yes… it would seem so,” Maki murmured, remembering her last talk with Kaede.

_~ “They will!” Kaede said, her voice harsh, “Because I believe in all of us! It’ll be fine!” Kaede stated, giving Maki a hopeful smile before taking a sip of Panta. “We’re all going to be alright! I can promise that!” ~_

_But in the end… we’re not alright, especially you Kaede…_  Maki pushed away the thought. “Kaede, while talking to me, took a long sip of Panta, the same bottle that she confiscated from Kiibo…”

“Huh… was wondering why you weren’t drinking any Panta at the dance,” Amami murmured to Ouma. He then looked over to Shinguuji, asking, “You sure you didn’t detect any poison at all? Especially on any Panta bottles?”

Shinguuji shook his head. “No. As previously stated, none of the food I scanned had any poison to it.”

“Perhaps it was in the trash bag Tojou tore,” Gonta suggested.

“Hmmph. Perhaps so. But, this idea seems ludicrous to me.” Tojou stated, crossing her arms. “Poisoned Panta? That’s impossible.” She threw a hand up while shaking her head, declaring, “In fact, the entire basis of poison is actually impossible!”

“Impossible you say?” Ouma stroked his chin, saying cheekily, “You can’t be serious. Are you really  _that_ stupid?”

“But… She’s right,” Shinguuji said after a moment of thought. “It’s impossible to acquire poison in a place like this.”

“Impossible? No way! It totally is possible! Especially if you get what that whole ‘Aranean-Tappavanian Poison’ thing really means! ” Kaito yelled, his voice heated as he got in Shinguuji’s face.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Iruma asked, looking to her fellow classmates, lost.

“We’re talking about how this whole poison crap is bullshit!” Hoshi told her.

“Are you all dummies? It’s the truth!” Angie whined. “How are you all so stupid?!”

“Well, it’s not like I don’t believe this… it’s just, there’s no proof behind this assumption, is all.” Saihara explained quietly, tipping his hat over his eyes.

“B-But poison’s the only explanation… There’s no other way…” Tsumugi meekly added her opinion.

“Don’t let them trick you Tsumugi!” Tenko yelled passionately. “They’re wrong!”

“Trick you, huh? I don’t think so… I feel like we’re in the right here…” Amami informed the former aikido artist.

Gonta nodded in agreement at Amami’s statement, adding, “It really has to be poison guys!”

“Do I have to shatter the illusion? Yer all outta yer minds!” Himiko shouted, waving her wooden wand.

Maki sighed, watching as everyone began to divide into sides and bicker. As if responding to the turmoil, the floating podiums that the students stood on began to shift, whirring as they brought each student side-by-side to those who agreed with their points. Soon enough, the students were placed in front of one another, facing off against the opposite side of students. Two sides, two differing opinions, fourteen students divided into two teams, seven against seven… The tension rose between the two sides as they all scowled and gaped at one another, fists clenched, bodies stiff and opinions strong.

**_~Scrum Debate! ~_ **

**Side One:**  Tenko, Tojou, Himiko, Iruma, Hoshi, Saihara and Shinguuji.

 **Side Two:**  Maki, Gonta, Angie, Ouma, Amami, Tsumugi and Kaito.

**Allies Truth Bullets:**

  * **Maki: The Spider**  (An escaped spider from the greenhouse was seen crawling around the gym’s storage room. How did it escape…?)
  * **Gonta: The Dead Rats**  (Gonta discovered two dead rats in the dumpster with their heads dented and mouths bloody.)
  * **Angie: Maki’s Revelation**  (They both had Panta. Kiibo chugged the soda and Kaede took the long sip from the confiscated bottle.)
  * **Ouma: The Condition of Kaede’s Body**  (The victim has long scratches on her throat and bloodied nails. Furthermore, there appears to be blood on the victim’s lips and mouth.)
  * **Amami: Ouma and the Panta**  (Amami had noticed that Ouma didn’t touch nor drink any Panta during the entirety of the dance.)
  * **Tsumugi: Hoshi’s Talent**  (Tsumugi seems to know something about Hoshi’s talent…?  _~“Hoshi? Poison?” Tsumugi shook her head. “No… There’s no way Hoshi poisoned Kiibo…” ~)_
  * **Kaito: The Meaning of ‘Aranean-Tappavanian Poison’**  (Kaito appears to have made a discovery about the poison.)



**~Scrum Debate, Begin! ~**

“Wait guys, I’m still confused.” Iruma said, running a hand through her wild, pink hair. “We’re absolutely sure that  _[both Kaede and Kiibo had Panta]_? You can’t just say that without any proof!  _ **[Did anyone personally see it?]**_ ”

**~Firing Angie’s Truth Bullet: Maki’s Revelation! ~**

“Are you even listening?” Angie grumbled, tapping her foot impatiently. “We went over this! Maki just said she saw Kaede take a biiiiiiig sip after confiscating the Panta Kiibo was gonna chug! She just said this, clean your ears out Iruma!”

“W-Well, by that logic, then  _ **[Ouma has to be the one behind all of this?** ]_” Hoshi suggested, sneaking a piercing, sharp look at the former, coy ruler. “I mean, that guy  _[practically lives off the stuff!]_  If anyone was gonna kill with Panta, then it’s only fitting that the bastard over there is responsible!”

**~Firing Amami’s Truth Bullet: Ouma and the Panta ~**

“Actually… I can testify to Ouma never having touched Panta. Remember how Ouma actively avoided the Panta at the party? He didn’t even touch the stuff…” Amami said, looking to Ouma, who just smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

“He’s right, never touched the Panta at all! Ahaha, it was actually pretty tough for me to control myself, but I never drank the stuff!”

“T-That’s still really suspicious…” Hoshi muttered.

“I think we’re all overlooking the most important aspect to this problem,” Shinguuji interrupted, putting a hand on his cheek. “How did the culprit acquire poison in the first place? If I remember correctly, we  _[didn’t find any poison during our initial search of the school]_ , so that would mean that there is  _ **[no poison in this school]**_ , and murdering with poison would be completely out of the question!”

**~ Firing Kaito’s Truth Bullet: The Meaning of ‘Aranean-Tappavanian Poison’ ~**

“I don’t think you’ll remember this, but ‘Tappavania’ comes from the word ‘Tappava’, which, in Finnish, means deadly. ‘Aranean’ is derived from ‘Araneae’, which basically means spider.” Kaito explained. “Put that together, it basically means ‘deadly spider poison’.  Plus, in that greenhouse, we saw lots of different insects, right? So… it’s not a stretch that Monokuma placed a poisonous one in there.”

Himiko looked at Kaito with a suspicious look. “I didn’t think you were the type of guy to know that sort of stuff.”

“I’m not,” Kaito admitted, his eyes locked with Shinguuji as he said, “But uh, my talent gives me the knowledge about the world, different cultures and their languages…”

Shinguuji’s eyes widened out of realization. “You have my talent.”

Kaito nodded awkwardly in response, saying, “Haha, yeah, I do…”

“Well, just because you say that, doesn’t mean we can believe you,” Saihara interjected.  _“[Kaito could be lying right now.]_ ”

“L-Lying?! I wouldn’t lie!” Kaito countered, gritting his teeth.

“Well you might be.” Saihara countered back, staring coldly at him. “I won’t believe this  _ **[unless there’s proof.]** ”_

**~Firing Maki’s Truth Bullet: The Spider! ~**

“During my investigation…  I saw a spider. It was large and hairy, red eyes and bluish legs… It was a different looking spider, pretty unique. Is it a coincidence that I saw an unusual spider and that the poison literally means ‘deadly spider poison’? I don’t think so. It’s a bit too perfect, wouldn’t you agree?”

Saihara looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, “Well… That does make sense.”

“So, what I’m hearing then… is that  _ **[Hoshi is the SHSL Entomologist?!]**  _This is how he got Kiibo and Kaede, right?” Tenko asked, smirking to Hoshi as she spoke.

“What the fuck?! We’re on the same team!” Hoshi whined, throwing his arms up in a frustrated frenzy. “Why are you picking on me?!”

**~Firing Tsumugi’s Truth Bullet: Hoshi’s Talent~**

“W-Wait… I know Hoshi’s talent. We talked about it, and it isn’t Entomologist…” Tsumugi mumbled.

“Huh? You know?” Angie cried out, “Well then. spit it out! What’s his talent?”

Hoshi’s face grew red as he shook his head and said quickly to Tsumugi. “Uh, hold on, you don’t actually have to tell them…”

“He’s the SHSL Cosplayer… So there’s no way he knew about poisonous spiders or whatever…”

There was a moment of silence before a burst of laughter erupted forth from Iruma. “W-Whaaaaaat?? That little guy is a cosplayer?? Kyahaha! What can he even cosplay as? An ant? Oh wait, how about an elf? Those fuzzy bears from Star Wars maybe?? Oh, oh! How about those annoying little yellow Cyclops that are just everywhere nowadays? Kyahahaha!” Iruma clutched her stomach as she cackled wildly. Meanwhile, Hoshi pulled his hat over his face and turned his back to the other students as he muttered incomprehensibly to himself.

“Um… so, there’s no way the Hoshi is the SHSL Entomologist and that he was the one who poisoned Kaede and Kiibo…” Tsumugi tentatively concluded.

“Hold on.” Tojou voiced, putting her hand up, “Just being the SHSL Entomologist isn’t good enough. Anyone can just  _[pick up a book]_  or could have  _[learned from Gonta about this spider.]_   So this doesn’t narrow anything at all.  _ **[Anyone still could have done it.]**_ ”

**~Firing Gonta’s Truth Bullet: The Dead Rats! ~**

 “No… not anyone could have done it,” Gonta answered, clapping his closed fist against his open palm. “Back when I was throwing out the food in the dumpster, I noticed two dead rats in there. There were dents on their bloody heads, dents against the dumpster wall, and a blood splatter. It’s safe to say someone threw those rats in there.” Gonta clenched his fist, hissing out spitefully, “Those rats… Those poor little rats… Someone used them, experimented on them! Someone experimented on those rats to test out that poison! And there aren’t any captive rats here, only wild ones! Only someone with my talent to talk to animals can catch two rats and test poison on them before implementing their murder plan all in the same day! So it can’t be anyone else  _other_ than the Entomologist!” Gonta shook his head, roaring out, “How DARE someone use my talent to harm animals?! How could they?!”

“Huh, dead rats?” Iruma barked out, “Weird… I saw a live one in the gym earlier. It was doing some strange shit… Mmhmm…” Iruma seemed to be off in her own head as she spent a moment in her memories.

 “Wait, wait, wait!” Himiko interrupted, waving her hands and jumping in place. “You’re going way too fast there, big guy! You can’t just come out and say those rats were poisoned without showing some proof! Yer just  _[making assumptions]_  at that point! How do ya know those rats were poisoned?  _ **[Was there any sign of poison?]** ”_

**~Firing Ouma’s Truth Bullet: The Condition of Kaede’s Body~**

“Hey, Gonta,” Ouma said with a smile, looking over to the giant boy. “Those dead rats you saw, they wouldn’t happen to have blood in their mouths or their lips, would they?”

“Huh? Now that you mention it… Yeah, yeah they did.” Gonta replied, his eyes lighting up in realization.

“Ah, well then, that proves it.” Ouma gave Himiko a patronizing look. “The poison seems to have a quality where blood bubbles up the throat, and the victim ends up spitting it out. I assume that it causes them to choke on their own blood? I mean, look at Kaede’s body, she’s clawing at her neck! And her mouth is covered in blood, just like those dead rats.” Ouma laughed softly, throwing his arms back as he decreed, “So this only proves those rats were nothing more than lab rats to the killer!” Ouma clapped his hands happily, looking over his classmates with the upmost praise in his voice as he said, “What a great debate, huh? We’ve proven that it’s not me or Hoshi, that it’s spider poison, and that it’s the Entomologist who experimented on those rats to see if the poison would work!” Another laugh, this time louder and crueler, fell from his lips. “We’ve actually gotten a lot done, haven’t we? Good job!”

**_~Scrum Debate, End! ~_ **

“The Entomologist, huh?” Himiko pursed her lips together, putting both hands on her cheeks as she questioned, “Well, is there a way we can determine who is that? I doubt they’d come out and say it now.”

“Hold on.” Tojou said, “You’re entire argument centers around a poisoned bottle of Panta? Then, where is this bottle of Panta? It’s not enough to say just Maki saw Kaede drink from it. She could be lying, yes?”

“Lying? Me?” Maki scoffed, “I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“How would we know?” Tojou retorted. “Unless there’s proof of Kaede having a bottle of Panta in the first place, then I don’t believe in this ‘poisoned Panta’ theory at all.”

“Actually,” Saihara piped in quietly. “I saw it. I saw Kaede put a bottle of Panta in her bag during the dance. It was a bit after Maki left, and Kaede had taken off her bag and put the bottle of Pant inside of it. But I guess in her poisoned state, she forgot to pick it back up and left it. So… I found it and returned it, but…” Saihara bit his lip, looking away.

Maki raised her eyebrows at his testimony. Wait a minute… what he said right then, doesn’t match up with what I know…

**_~Select Truth Bullet!_ **

  * The Condition of Kaede’s Body
  * **Kaede’s Backpack**
  * Shinguuji’s Analysis
  * Kaito’s Testimony
  * The Dance’s Food
  * The Spider
  * The Dead Rats
  * The Dumpster
  * Amami’s List



**_“I can prove it with this!” ~_ **

“When I looked inside Kaede’s backpack earlier, there wasn’t a bottle of Panta, just, normal school stuff,” Maki informed him.

“W-What?” Saihara said, a frown on his face. “No… No I swear I saw her put the Panta bottle in her backpack!”

“Puhuhu, then why don’t you look for yourself?” Monokuma chimed, jumping in his chair. In his paws, he shook Kaede’s white backpack up and down, rattling the contents inside before chucking it at Saihara. The former detective clumsily caught and the opened it, his eyes travelling across the bag.

“This is… this isn’t right,” Saihara muttered, running his hands along the fabric. “I swear I saw her put the Panta bottle in here. I swear I… I… huh?” Saihara’s frantic voice trailed off as his eyes narrowed. He squinted, his fingers delicately reaching inside the bag and pinching at something. He lifted his hand up, and against the trial room’s light. Maki could see the faint gleam of hair in his hands. “This… This is vermin hair,” Saihara disclosed, bringing it closer to his eyes.

“Huh? Vermin hair?” Angie repeated, tipping her head to the side. “How can you tell?”

“I’m the SHSL Maid… I can tell what vermin hair looks like, so I can properly eradicate vermin from the premises… I guess that knowledge comes with the talent.” Saihara shrugged, looking back to the hair in question. “But… what’s vermin hair doing in Kaede’s backpack?” He paused, his eyes lost in thought for a moment before he deduced softly, “There was a period of time between the moment Kaede left her backpack and when I picked it up, so, perhaps, in that window, a vermin crawled into her bag…”

“Why would vermin crawl into Kaede’s backpack?” Shinguuji asked, “There’s no reason for it!”

There was a moment of pondering before Maki suggested, “Perhaps vermin went into Kaede’s backpack because:

  * _[ they were hungry and smelled food ]_


  * _[ they wanted a place to sleep in for the night ]_


  * **_[ they were ordered to ]_**



“They were ordered to go into her backpack.” Maki paused, and then pointed out, “If the killer really is the SHSL Entomologist, then it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that they convinced a rat to steal the bottle of Panta during the time it was left on the ground. After all, a rat can do it stealthier than a person could.”

“A… rat?” Himiko put her hands on her hips disbelievingly, “Yeah right! Like anyone even ever saw a rat in the gym!”

No… Someone did see a rat in the gym…!

**_~Select Someone!_ **

  * _Kaito Momota_
  * _Maki Harukawa_
  * _Tenko Chabashira_
  * _Himiko Yumeno_
  * _Ouma Kokichi_
  * _Angie Yonaga_
  * _Saihara Shuichi_
  * _Hoshi Ryouma_
  * _Tsumugi Shirogane_
  * _Amami Rantarou_
  * _Tojou Kirumi_
  * **_Iruma Miu_**
  * _Gonta Gokuhara_
  * _Shinguuji Korekiyo_



**_“You’re the only one! ~_ **

“Earlier during the trial, Iruma mentioned that she saw a rat.” Maki recalled, looking to the former inventor.

_~“Huh, dead rats?” Iruma barked out, “Weird… I saw a live one in the gym earlier. It was doing some strange shit… Mmhmm…”~_

“Oh, oh yeah! I guess I did!” Iruma asserted, beaming without a care in the world.

“W-What?! Why didn’t you tell anyone about that?! That could have been important evidence, ya know?!” Kaito yelled, flailing at a nonchalant Iruma.

Iruma just shrugged in response and said, “How was I supposed to know that a rat was gonna end up being important? I just thought Ouma messing around with the thing!”

“Huh? Me? Touching vermin?” Ouma scoffed, “As if I’d lay a hand on those disgusting things.”

“D-Disgusting things?!” Gonta gasped, clearly offended by that statement.

“Hold that thought,” Maki said, raising a hand up to Gonta. She turned to Iruma, questioning, “Why would you think Ouma was the one toying with the rat?”

“Well… because it was rolling a bottle of Panta.”

“… ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME IRUMA?!?!” Kaito screeched, his body stiff in shock and his eyes nearly bulging out of its sockets.

Iruma blinked, “What?”

“… Anyways, I think that clears that up,” Saihara said, covering his face with the palm of his hand and letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Yes, it does,” Maki agreed with a nod. “I think this also further clinches the fact that this is a crime that only the SHSL Entomologist could pull off.”

“Well, that’s great and all, but we still don’t know who the SHSL Entomologist is!” Himiko exclaimed with an annoyed huff. “Our talents are all swapped! There’s no way we’d know who has what talent!”

“Ah, well actually, I can help here.” Amami beamed, shuffling through his large pockets. From within, he pulled out a small notepad and began scribbling onto it, saying, “During my investigation, I thought it’d be useful to ask around for everyone’s talents! Hold on, let me just update this with what we know… and… voila! Here’s the updated list!” Amami proudly showed the information to his fellow classmates.

_~ List of who claims what talent they have:_

  * _Kaede: Artist ( Saihara claims that Kaede told him)_
  * _Kiibo: Detective_
  * _Kaito: Folklorist_
  * _Maki: Pianist_
  * _Tenko: ?_
  * _Himiko: Aikido Artist_
  * _Ouma: Amami’s Talent_
  * _Angie: ?_
  * _Saihara: Maid_
  * _Hoshi: Cosplayer_
  * _Tsumugi: Astronaut_
  * _Amami: Tennis Player_
  * _Tojou: ?_
  * _Iruma: ?_
  * _Gonta: ?_
  * _Shinguuji: Robot_



_Remaining Talents: Inventor, Supreme Ruler, Entomologist, Nursery School Teacher and Magician ~_

“Hmm… seems the list of suspects has narrowed,” Saihara murmured, looking over the list, “Excluding Gonta, because all talents have been swapped… Tenko, Angie, Tojou or Iruma should be the culprit then…”

“What?! Then… I bet it’s Tenko! She’s been egging me as the killer this whole time just to save her own sorry ass!” Hoshi gasped, glaring at the girl. “So that was your plot the entire time, huh? You think you can pin it all on me like I’m a chump or something?”

“W-What?! N-No! Tenko wouldn’t do such a thing!” Tenko barked, flailing her arms out in a panic.

“How can we even trust this list to begin with?” Tojou asked, her voice as calm as ever as she looked it over. “People like Saihara could have lied about Kaede’s talent, or Amami could have lied about his own to avoid suspicion. Can we really rely on a list like this?”

“Yes,” Maki answered evenly. “I can testify to Kaede’s talent being artist. I overheard her conversation with Saihara where they both revealed their talents to one another.

_~ “Really? Maid?” Kaede said, her voice amused as she spoke to Saihara. From where Maki was, she could see the black-clad detective nod his head slightly._

_“Yes, that’s what it seems like, or I guess I’m, more so, the SHSL Butler…” He shook his head, asking, “What about you? Are you willing to share?”_

_Kaede nodded back, a smile on her lips as she revealed, “Artist. I found myself able to draw perfectly!” ~_

“I can also remember a moment where Amami’s reflexes as the SHSL Tennis Player were put into play,” Maki added.

_~Her attention was piqued by the sudden movement from Tenko. Amami seemed to have been just walking, and must have accidently bumped into the girl. The sudden contact by a male was enough for Tenko to yelp out in surprise and let out a battle cry, her arms reaching out to grab Amami klutzily. But, with amazing reaction speed, Amami bounced out of the way from Tenko’s blow, saying, “Oh, sorry about that Tenko!”~_

“Alright, alright, so that list isn’t complete bullshit, yeah? Then, I still say it’s Tenko! She’s been pushing for me as the culprit this entire time when it was actually her!” Hoshi cried, pointing a stern finger at the girl.

Tenko shook her head, panic shaking her voice as she yelled, “No! No, no, no, Tenko isn’t the culprit!”

“Hehe, well, it should be obvious who the culprit, the murderer, the new Entomologist is by now, right?” Ouma snickered, “Given what we’ve had to observe from everyone, it shouldn’t be hard to deduce who’s the Entomologist, right?”

 _To deduce who’s the Entomologist…_  Maki frowned, looking back to her memories.  _Angie made that big speech that convinced everyone to go to the dance… Tenko throwing glitter from out of nowhere into Hoshi’s face… Iruma being able to stop Angie and Ouma from bickering like children and playing mediator…  Given what remaining talents are left, it’s easy to place who has what talent… But… if that’s the case, then the one with the Entomologist talent… the one who killed Kaede and poisoned Kiibo…_

**_~Select Someone!_ **

  * _Kaito Momota_
  * _Maki Harukawa_
  * _Tenko Chabashira_
  * _Himiko Yumeno_
  * _Ouma Kokichi_
  * _Angie Yonaga_
  * _Saihara Shuichi_
  * _Hoshi Ryouma_
  * _Tsumugi Shirogane_
  * _Amami Rantarou_
  * _**Tojou Kirumi**_
  * _Iruma Miu_
  * _Gonta Gokuhara_
  * _Shinguuji Korekiyo_



**_“You’re the only one!” ~_ **

“You’re the only one, aren’t you, Tojou Kirumi?” Maki addressed the former maid with a piercing, cold look. “The other three suspects, they’ve displayed their talents in public, but you? You never have.” She paused, thinking harder and adding, “You’ve also told me yourself how you despised your new talent.”

_~ “Yes… I’m sure we do. To be honest, I’m not quite fond of what talent was thrown onto me.” Tojou scowled. “I wish to have my talent back as soon as possible. But… at the cost of Kaede’s life? Kiibo’s life?” She shook her head, looking down and clenching her hand into a fist. “Why…? Why two people? Isn’t one enough…?” ~_

“You told me yourself you hated your talent, and you wanted yours back as soon as possible. Did you want it back so badly that you were willing to poison your classmates for them?”

Tojou didn’t reply right away, instead opting to return Maki’s freezing stare with one of her own. Maki could hear Shinguuji’s quiet gasp, the mechanical, frantic whir of his neck as he looked from Tojou, to Maki, and then to Tojou again, his eyes wide and as he waited for Tojou’s response. Finally, Tojou answered, “I didn’t do it. What you’re saying, that the others have displayed their talents in public, isn’t enough. Just because they may have displayed a trait of a talent, doesn’t mean they possess the entirety of that talent.”

Angie’s eyebrows quirked up once more, and she said softly, “You’re lying…” She shook her head, about to speak up louder when the rabble of the rest of the class began to storm through trial room.

“Well why don’t you just claim a talent then, huh? What talent do you have?”

“I still believe Tenko did it!”

“Tenko keeps telling you, she didn’t!!”

“I don’t need to tell you anything.”

“Ahahaha, what a mess this is becoming!”

“Everyone, shut up!” Maki screamed, effectively silencing all of her classmates, who jumped, looking startled by Maki’s sudden forcefulness. Maki glare at Tojou, pointing at her and saying, “It’s Tojou Kirumi who committed the crime. I have proof of it. She’s been lying about not being the Entomologist, just like how she’s lied about the trash bag tearing!”

“Oh really? Do this is your proof? I highly doubt that,” Tojou responded, brushing her bangs aside so both of her eyes could glare spite at Maki. “I haven’t been lying to you or to anyone. I’ve wanted to catch this culprit since the start of this investigation. To say that  _I_  am the culprit? It’s insane! I refuse to stand and listen to this unless you can present real, actual proof!”

**_~Panic Talk Action! ~_ **

“There is real, actual proof Tojou! Just listen to me!” Maki cried, trying to get a word in edgewise, but Tojou wasn’t budging, instead talking over Maki’s points as she continued to speak over her.

“I refuse to listen! All the points you’ve made up to this point have been nonsensical! I still refuse to believe that a measly bottle of Panta poisoned both of them! It could have been any one of the other foods there!”

“But we’d never know because your trash bag of food conveniently tore open, right? Is that what you’re going to say?”

“That’s precisely it!” Tojou snapped, a small smirk on her lips, “If you know the weaknesses in your own argument, then why even bother presenting it? You’re words are flawed!”

“No, but you’re missing the point! It’s not deciding  _what_  food poisoned Kaede and Kiibo, it’s  _the method that they chose_! The fact that it’s spider’s poison clinches that only the SHSL Entomologist did it!”

“You could be making up this whole bit about seeing a spider in the storage room! I have no reason to believe it! I will not accept these baseless theories without proof to back it up!”

“Well, I won’t accept your counter arguments if they’re just based on lies!”

“L-Lies? Oh please!  _ **[You can’t prove I’ve lied during this trial?]**_ ”

_[Supreme Ruler] [Angie’s] [SHSL] [talent as the] **- >**  **[Angie’s] [talent as the] [SHSL] [Supreme Ruler]**_

**_~ “This is the end!” ~_      **

“You may not have realized it Tojou, but you dug your own grave a while back. Two times now have you been caught in your own lies.” Maki directed the attention to Angie, pointing at her and saying, “Angie, she’s the SHSL Supreme Ruler. Remember how she made the big speech that convinced everyone, even me, to go to the dance? That’s proof of her having that talent of Supreme Ruler. Not only that, but Ouma has always boasted that he’s able to lie and discern when others are lying to him, a part of his talent. Now that Angie has it, she’s caught the two times where you’ve been lying, right Angie?”

“Y-Yeah…” Angie said, her voice quivering as she looked to Tojou sadly, “You… You’ve been lying to us… to me… to your friends… About the trash bag and how it ‘tore’… It was just a lie to make it look like any of the food was poisoned, and that we wouldn’t pin it on the Panta… and again, just now, you lied how you’re not Entomologist…” Angie sniffled, wiping her watering eyes as she asked, “I-It can’t be you, right Tojou? There’s just… no way…”

“Y-Yes, Tojou, why don’t you refute this? There are still points to make. I’m sure of it! Like, where is this incriminating bottle of poisoned Panta?” Shinguuji questioned, his voice beginning to break as he raised his arms up to the sky and declared, “Strange, we couldn’t find it, right?”

“… We couldn’t find it because I stole it out of Kaede’s backpack and threw it in the dumpster,” Tojou whispered after a moment of pause.

A pregnant silence filled the courtroom after Tojou spoke. Shinguuji was staring at Tojou, his eyes wide, his head shaking. If he weren’t wearing a face mask, Maki thought that his mouth would be wide open with lips trembling, in total denial of what Tojou just said.

“What she said just then… that’s… that’s as good as a confession… isn’t it?” Gonta murmured, his eyes trained on the former maid.

“Then… T-Tojou… Tojou really poisoned… Kaede and Kiibo?” Angie whimpered, hiding her mouth behind her hands, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

“Yes… I don’t think there can be any doubts now…” Maki whispered, closing her eyes. “If we look through this case one more time, then there’s no reason to disbelieve Tojou orchestrated this entire thing!”

**_~Closing Argument! ~_ **

“Here’s everything that happened in this case… Well, let’s start at the beginning, where Angie brought up the idea of a dance to ease everyone’s nerves. With her persuasion skills that she acquired during the talent swap, it was easy for her to convince everyone to go. However, the culprit of this case saw this as an opportunity to commit murder. The culprit had the talent of Entomologist and was savvy of bug-related topics and inherited Gonta’s ability to talk to animals. With all of this at their disposal, and the fact that no one knew that they were the SHSL Entomologist, the plan they hatched seemed to be perfect. “

“First, they went to the greenhouse where the retrieved a certain spider with red eyes and blue-tinged legs. From that spider, they extracted a poison called ‘Aranean-Tappavanian Poison’. This is a deadly poison that causes its victims to choke on their blood, it seems. The culprit, wanting to test out the poison before putting it to use, used their ability to talk to animals and lured to them two rats. Using these rats as test subjects, the culprit successfully poisoned them, and they both died.  Now knowing that the poison was deadly enough to kill, the culprit was confident in the next phase of their plan. They must have forgotten to return the spider though, for I saw it crawling around in the gym’s storage room, a deadly mistake that would cost them further down the line.”

“Later on during the night, the culprit slipped the poison in a bottle of Panta, probably expecting Ouma to drink it. But Ouma somehow knew that the Panta was poisoned and didn’t even touch a single bottle that night. However, two other people did. The first one was Kiibo, who was partaking in a Panta chugging challenge. Kiibo unknowingly picked up the poisoned Panta, ready to chug that as well. Before he could drink all of that Panta, Kaede stopped him, confiscating the Panta. But, whatever amount Kiibo drank must have been lethal enough for what happens later on. Meanwhile, while talking to me, Kaede took a large sip of the poisoned Panta.”

“What happens next gets a bit confusing, so we’ll start with Kiibo’s side of the story. Kiibo and Kaito were tired after the dance’s events. Hoshi, noticing their weariness, offered to walk them to their rooms. After Kaito arrived at his own room, Hoshi began to walk Kiibo to his room, but Kiibo started feeling sick. With his talent as the SHSL Detective, Kiibo discovered quickly that he was actually suffering from the symptoms of poison. Believing that Hoshi was the one behind it all, Kiibo yelled at Hoshi before taking off, running into me, and collapsing in my arms. Meanwhile, Hoshi, in a panicked state after hearing the body discovery announcement, decided to hide during the investigation period in order to avoid prosecution.”

“On Kaede’s side of things, she was already in her room when the poison began to take effect on her. Ouma, knowing that Kaede was in trouble, blackmailed Tsumugi into helping him break into Kaede’s door by threatening to tell everyone that she had the astronaut talent. As they arrived at Kaede’s door, Saihara came by, wanting to return Kaede’s backpack. What no one knew, though, was that the culprit had stolen the poisoned Panta bottle using a rat, and disposed of it by throwing it in the dumpster. As Saihara started to question Ouma and Tsumugi, Kaede let out a cry from inside her room and fell. Hearing that, the three of them rushed to break open her door, to which they discovered her corpse.”

“With all of this in mind, the only person who could have done this is the one with the talent of SHSL Entomologist, the one who has been lying to us this entire time! Am I wrong, Tojou Kirumi?!”

**_~ Complete! ~_ **

Tojou was still, her eyes closed as she listened patiently to Maki’s recap of the entire case. Her face showed no fear, no anger, only the eerie calm that she displayed since her arrival at the academy. Then, she opened her eyes, meeting Maki’s stare with her own, before nodding softly. “I think you’ve gotten everything right at this point…” She smiled, wariness wearing down her small grin as she bowed her head towards Maki. “Congratulations. It seems you’ve defeated me.”

“No… but… why?” Shinguuji demanded, his voice despairing as he stared wide-eyed at Tojou. “After all this time… you decided to commit murder? Weren’t you the one who said we wouldn’t stoop to this level? What’s changed Tojou? Why would you do this?!”

Tojou dipped her head to Shinguuji, her calm demeanour beginning to break as she saw Shinguuji beginning to crack. “I… I had to. Do you not understand Shinguuji? I’ve told you  _everything_. I’ve done nothing but work this hard to where I am now.  I’ve sacrificed so much, time with friends, time with family… I spent any moment I could have relaxing studying or playing sports… I’ve never had a break in my life, and as a result? I have been blessed with all of my skills, all of my talents, and bestowed the responsibility of my duties. But… now?” Her voice shook, anger beginning to seep into her words as a cold flame blazed through her eyes. “After all of my hard work, it’s been taken away by some… some insipid motive? Everything I’ve worked so hard for has been swapped away with the ability to talk to animals?! I didn’t want that! I couldn’t live like that! I’ve worked harder than anyone else here, only to have my hard work ripped away like it was nothing?! No!!!” She screamed, throwing her head back as she panted. Her cheeks were rosy as she threw a glare at her classmates. She then blinked, clearing her throat and trying to regain her lost composure as she continued shakily. “I… I couldn’t… I… I couldn’t handle that… It was just too much… I wouldn’t stand to have all my hard work to have gone to waste.”

“So… So you were going to kill Kiibo and Kaede for that? You were going to  _murder_ them, let them choke on their own fucking blood, for that?!” Kaito roared, throwing his fists in the air as he spoke. “I can’t believe it! I mean… I… I can. I mean…” Kaito floundered as knowledge flickered through his eyes. “You… Your values are just different from mine… and it’s just in your nature to react like this, in a situation where everything important was taken from you… This was… what you thought was best…” Kaito frowned, shaking the information of his talent away. “Still… I can’t forgive you… I’m sorry, but I just can’t…”

“I do not expect you too,” Tojou replied, returning back to her calm façade. “What I did was unforgivable and selfish. I didn’t even intend for two people to get poisoned, nor did I expect one of them to be Kaede. But… it’s what happened. We can’t change that. I can’t… I can’t change that.” Tojou stared down at the ground, shadows covering her expression as her trembling voice continued, “I don’t expect Kaede to forgive me. I don’t expect Kiibo to forgive me as well. I don’t expect any redemption on my part. All I can really do now… is await my just punishment.”

“T-Tojou…” Shinguuji rasped, moving towards her.

Tojou raised her hand, shaking her head as she told Shinguuji, “No, don’t make this harder than it has to be Shinguuji. Just… vote.” She strained to smile at the robot. Her eyes showing that faintest glimmer of water as she repeated, addressing all of her classmates, “Vote for me, save yourselves, and avenge Kaede and Kiibo.”

* * *

**~Taking out the Trash! ~**

 Tojou Kirumi wasn’t sure where she was. Her body felt cramped and squished, and as she tried to move, she found herself unable to. There was a strong layer of some sort of dark plastic trapping her, as if she were stuck inside a net. There was also a sickening stench surrounding the young maid, nearly suffocating as she struggled to catch a clean whiff of air to breathe in. Her eyes watered at the disgusting aroma lingering in the air, and she found herself unable to stop quivering from fear of the unknown.   _Just relax… this all part of Monokuma’s sick and twisted game… He wants to see me scared and cry…. Well, I won’t give him the satisfaction._

Tojou began to kick, push, and pull at her confines, grunting as she tried to stretch out her bunched-up muscles. Her hands and feet were met with a strong, stretchy black plastic. Digging her nails into the material, Tojou gritted her teeth as she started to tear apart the plastic. A dim red light then flickered through. She squinted against the light, turning her head away as she continued to tear it open. As the material ripped at her fingertips, she could begin to make out what was just beyond her.

She hadn’t noticed it until just now, but she could see the conveyor belt below her, covered in dirt and grime as it smoothly kept on moving along. All around her, Tojou noticed trash bag after trash bag, a line of them behind and in front of her, each as revolting as the last. Tojou winced, pinching her nose as she strained to see, struggling to poke her head out from the thick garbage bag she was entrapped in.

As her eyes travelled forward, she suddenly regretted the decision to peek in front of her.

Snapping down with metal jaws was a cold, gleaming garbage compacter. Garbage bags that arrived at its maw were swiftly bit down on by blunt metal on all sides, reshaping the bagged garbage until it was nothing more than a compact cube. Tojou gawked in horror at the machine before her, imagining herself, her limbs, crunched together, flattened, and compacted and blood splattering against stainless steel until she was nothing more than a lifeless cube.  _No…! No, I can’t… I can’t… I can’t look!_

Tojou swiftly retreated back into her own garbage bag, holding her head and curling up into a fetal position. She tried to ignore the crescendo of slamming metal against trash, steeling her nerves as she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging herself and screwing her eyes shut. She tried to take slow breathes to calm herself, but she ended up gagging against the sour stench that surrounded her. She could feel her body shake in anticipation for the end, and as much as she tried to stop herself from feeling fear, she couldn’t stop the tears that had begun to drip from her cheeks.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Tojou whispered, her nails pressing into her skin as she shook her head helplessly, images of her classmates, of her family and friends, of a dream that would never be realized, forever out of reach…

The harsh  _slam_ of the compactor grew nearer. The machine shook the conveyer belt now. It felt only a few inches away, so close… so little time left…

“I-I’m sorry… f-forgive me…” Tojou rasped again, her voice weak as she pressed her forehead against her knees, awaiting her painful end.

And outside, the students watched through the monitor as Tojou’s trash bag was slammed from all sides. The sickening crunch of bone and the messy squelch of guts caused some students, such as Angie and Gonta, to recoil backwards, a hand on their mouths as they fought the urge to throw up.  And as blood began to leak from the garbage compacter, the machine spat out a small, perfect cube of garbage, with a blond tuft of hair sticking out.

* * *

After the trial, Monokuma had returned everyone’s talents back to their rightful owners. Himiko could perform her illusions, Tenko could defend herself, and Maki was back to being loved by children. Kaito, after getting his talent back, rushed over to Kaede’s room. There, he was greeted by a groggy Kiibo, back in robot form as he looked around and asked in a daze what had happened. Kaito, in tears, clung to the robot, sobbing into his chest as he thanked God for Kiibo’s return; however, no one had the heart to tell Kiibo what happened to Kaede and Tojou, not yet anyways. For now, they would cling to this small hope of one of their classmates returning from supposed death.

As everyone slinked back to their rooms, drained from the trial and deaths of their fellow students, only two boys stayed awake that night. The first one was Amami, who had taken a night time walk. The supposed amnesiac was standing in the middle of a field of overgrown grass, the crisp night air fresh on his tongue and the scent of wildflowers wafting against the breeze. If not for the hectic night the class had, Amami would have considered it a serene night.

The other boy who was still awake approached Amami, his form in plain view as silver moonlight illuminated him. Amami turned and waved. “Oh, hey Ouma.”

“Hehe, hey Amami,” Ouma greeted back, the composed, happy smile set on his face once more. “Can’t sleep huh?”

“Nope,” Amami responded, staring at the starry night. He watched as each star blinked and twinkled at him. Ouma looked up as well, and both boys took a minute to appreciate the blissful night.

“So… I have to ask, have I gotten your talent before?” Ouma asked, his voice playful. He walked around Amami, as if circling prey. “I’m no idiot Amami. I’m sure you’ve done this  _plenty_ of times before, but is this the first instance where I got your talent? Or do I always get it?”

“Actually… this is the first time that Monokuma’s used this motive,” Amami murmured, watching Ouma as he circled him. “He’s never used this motive before, so, honestly, it’s unsettling.” Amami clenched his fist. “I don’t know if Monokuma’s becoming aware, or if he has some sort of system in place, but… it’s definitely strange…”

“Oh, that is strange,” Ouma remarked, stopping his pacing. “That’s actually really strange… I guess… he’s just learning to catch on with your bullshit, huh?”

“Maybe…” Amami mused. “I may have to… go back again and see for myself what happens… This hasn’t happened before… Something’s definitely wrong…” Amami stoked his chin, his brow furrowed in thought.

“Aww… well, I guess I’m glad to have played with your talent as much as I did then,” Ouma sighed, wearing a disappointed look. “I have to say, your talent is waaaaaaay more fun than mine! Just imagine all that you can do with it! Or maybe, everything you’ve already done?” Ouma smirked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully towards Amami.

Amami sighed, not responding to Ouma as he took a step away from the ruler. He shared one final look with Ouma, saying, “Well… I’ll see you again Ouma. It was… weird meeting you, this time around.”

“Hehe, I imagine so. Not everyday someone takes your talent from you, huh?”

“No, no it isn’t…” Amami chuckled dryly, closing his eyes, beginning to focus on the gentle breeze that kissed his skin and the quiet chirp of the night time crickets.

“See you in the next time… Amami…” Ouma’s voice faded away into the static of white noise that overrode Amami’s senses.  The gentle breeze, the night time crickets, the blinking stars, and the scent of wildflowers, all slowly melted away, dissipating around Amami as the boy focused his energy, exerting all the mental strength he had into this one action.

When Amami opened his eyes, he was met by fifteen faces, which ranged from Kaede’s confused expression to Tojou’s calm, cool neutral face.  They all looked around at each other, questioning their surroundings, taking in the gymnasium for the first time, again. Amami put on a loose, relaxed smile as he put his arms on his hips, waiting for Monokuma to pop out from behind the podium at the center of the gym.

_Alright… maybe this time, I’ll be able to stop these killings, once and for all._

 


	101. Sailor Moon Ouma~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma is uncomfortable with a male body, but he doesn’t know if he wants to change his gender, so he tries on their skirts/dresses. Amami, Tenko and Tsumugi catch him

##  **Sailor Moon Ouma~**

“Hmm…” Ouma frowned, humming to himself as he spun in front of a mirror. He was deep in the storage room, where tall rows and rows of shelved goods rested. It was sort of like a shop, with labelled aisles and mini maps due to its large size. There, in the girl’s clothing aisle was Ouma Kokichi, feared and evil Supreme Ruler, dealing with one of the most difficult decisions of his life.

“Does this shirt go with my scarf…?” Ouma wondered, looking to the frilly lilac top. He posed in front of the mirror, laying the top over his body and trying to imagine himself wearing it. He pouted. “No… I don’t think it would go good with this skirt…” He sighed, putting the top away. “Maybe I should try a dress instead, like, a seasonal dress or something… “ He mused, beginning to search through the rows of clothing.

Ouma was currently facing a dilemma. He didn’t feel… comfortable in his own body anymore. He wasn’t sure what exactly sparked this, but for a long time now, Ouma didn’t feel like… himself. Rather, it was his body that bugged him. Being male didn’t fit with his identity. He didn’t understand why he felt like this, so he thought he’d put this feeling to the test. The only thing he could think of at the moment was to go to the storage room, sneak to the woman’s clothing aisle, and try on a bunch of clothes from there. That would be a good start at dealing with his identity issue.

And, it was a very good start indeed. Ouma found himself in a world of dresses and gowns, of silk and make-up, of long flowing clothes to short, flashy ones. The variety was endless, and Ouma felt himself lost in time as he explored the different articles of clothing and the numerous combinations of shirts, skirts, dresses, hats, scarves… Just about anything Ouma could think of.

“Aha! This seems right!” Ouma grinned, slipping into an autumn dress. Ouma practically purred at the soft feeling of the material against his skin as it slid perfectly onto his small frame. He then stood in front of the mirror and admired himself. He had replaced his checkerboard scarf in favour of a lilac one, and donned a fuzzy, striped, brown-grey sweater, with a black short skirt, black and white striped leggings, black boots with white, fuzzy rims, and a soft snow-white beret. “Now this is fucking cute.” Ouma smiled, pleased with the look as he took on various poses in front of the mirror.

“Ouma, is that you?” A voice called out. Ouma jumped, realizing he may have been caught and scrambled. Instinctively, he lunged for the mirror, trying to hide behind it, but his hands slipped against the smooth glass. He yelped as he lost grip of the object and ended up felling flat on his face, groaning.

“Ouma! Hey, you okay?” The voice called out again, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ouma tensed, not wanting to meet the eyes of whoever caught him. “Ouma?” The voice repeated again, concerned. This time, Ouma recognised the voice. It was Amami. Slowly, he turned his head to meet the boy’s and he grimaced further as he caught sight of Tenko and Tsumugi behind him.

Tenko looked disinterested, keeping an arm around Tsumugi’s waist, while Tsumugi let out a happy squeal, looking to Ouma and saying, “Ouma! You look so cute in that! Did you pick it out yourself?”

“Hmm? Ouma looks… alright. I mean, cute I guess, but I’ve seen cuter.” Tenko huffed, eyeing Ouma briefly.

“No no, I think Ouma definitely looks adorable right now.” Amami said smoothly, helping Ouma up to their feet.

“Gah! How about you stop discussing my… ‘cuteness’, out loud?” Ouma ordered, using air quotations as he scolded them.

“Oh! You know what you would look even cuter in? This Sailor Moon cosplay I just crafted last night! I was on a roll making a bunch of different Sailor Moon uniforms! I know just the one that fits you!” Tsumugi yipped, taking Ouma by the arm. “C’mon, lemme show you!”

“Uh… Wait, I don’t know about this-”

“If Tsumugi said she has a cosplay for you, then you’re gonna try the cosplay!” Tenko barked, looking to Amami and saying, “Carry them to Tsumugi’s Research Lab!”

Amami nodded, and Ouma felt himself being lifted up into Amami’s arms. Ouma blushed as the teen basically cradled him close to his chest and started to follow the gushing Tsumugi and Tenko, who seemed enraptured by Tsumugi’s words. “What the hell Amami?” Ouma hissed, “Why are you following their orders?! Are you their dog?”

“Hmm? Oh, no.” Amami smiled, looking over Ouma. “I just want to see you in this Sailor Moon cosplay.”

“Wha-What?! You…!” Ouma began to write and protest in Amami’s hold, but Amami kept a firm grasp on Ouma, chuckling at the ruler’s feeble escape attempts. Ouma didn’t notice in his haste to escape the various students they passed by, with Kaede complimenting Ouma’s looks and Hoshi’s small whistle as they passed by. Before they knew it, they were already at Tsumugi’s Research Lab, the cosplayer opening her room and skipping inside, inviting the others to follow.

“Alright now… Where did I put it…?” Tsumugi murmured, going through hanger after hanger of her finely crafted creations. Ouma took a moment to admire Tsumugi’s Research Lab. It was a humble room with a large, walk-in closet, packed to the brim with clothes and accessories. In nearby drawers were various tools and accessories, as well as state-of-the-art sewing machines and reference photos of various models and characters from all sorts of mediums. _Tsumugi’s Research Lab sure is something… wow…_

“Here we are!” Tsumugi yelled triumphantly, pulling out the cosplay intended for Ouma. “I know how much you like black and white, so I have a nice, black and white Sailor Moon cosplay for you! It’s nothing flashy, it’s simple and cute, but someone like you could pull it off! Look, it even comes in your size!”

“… Wait. My size? Really? And it just happens to be in black and white, the colours that I often wear…?” Ouma frowned, looking at Tsumugi suspiciously, “Don’t tell me you were planning-?”

“Let’s dress Ouma up!” Amami cheered, bringing the captive Ouma in his arms towards an eager Tsumugi.

“W-What?! Hey! Hold on now!” Ouma protested, beginning to flail once more.

“Stop fussing!” Tenko snapped, helping to get Ouma out of the fuzzy sweater. Amami kept Ouma in place as Tsumugi started to gush once more, beginning to adjust her fine creation onto a squirming Ouma, whose reluctance began to fade as he saw how fine he looked in the black skirt. _Oh hey, a little breezy I guess but… I look fucking nice with this skirt, ha!_

Soon, Ouma slowly complied and dressed himself properly into Tsumugi’s cosplay. Amami let Ouma go as Ouma adjusted the long gloves and tried on the knee-high boots. His ears felt sore by Tsumugi’s constant squealing, but that wasn’t really on his mind as a mirror was placed in front of him. Ouma blinked, noting the rosy blush on his skin as he took a look at the person in the mirror. Long black boots, silk dark gloves, black skirt and bow, accessioned by purple gems and the white, schoolgirl shirt… _He was motherfucking adorable._

Not that he’d say that out loud. No, the thought dominated his mind, but, he’d die before he’d let Amami, Tenko or Tsumugi hear him utter those words.

“I look… alright.” Ouma said after a moment, careful not to let his true emotions show.

“Alright? Alright?! You look amaaaaazing!” Tsumugi cooed, grabbing onto Tenko’s arm as she babbled, “You look so precious! So sacred! So perfect! You’re amazing!” Tsumugi giggled, nuzzling Tenko as she said this passionately.

“Hmm… Ouma does look… sort of cute.” Tenko admitted begrudgingly, her focus more so on Tsumugi. The Aikido Artist patted Tsumugi’s blue hair, a quiet chuckle leaving her lips as Tsumugi continued to nuzzle into her.

“No just sort of. Ouma is definitely, very cute.” Amami grinned, his eyes glittering as he walked towards Ouma and hugged him from behind. “You’re so cute!” Amami repeated, leaning down and nuzzling the back of Ouma’s neck.

Ouma yelped, but, found comfort in Amami’s hug and allowed Amami to continue his hug. Ouma kept their eyes glued onto the mirror, looking at their body and quietly asking, “Hey Tsumugi… If you have any more cosplays… cosplays like this… I… I order you to tell me so I can try them on!” Ouma said, turning his question into a command.

Tsumugi blinked before nodding eagerly at the Supreme Ruler. Amami smirked, asking, “Can I be around too? I just like seeing you wear cute things.”

“Hmmph!” Ouma turned his head, pointing his nose haughtily in the air as he replied with a taut, “… Maybe.”


	102. Neither Hope Nor Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Where Hope and Supremacy Collides

##  **Neither Hope Nor Despair**

“Amami!” Ouma barked, “Help me with my cape!”

Amami chuckled, walking towards Ouma and murmuring, “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

“Excuse me?!” Ouma raised an eyebrow and glared at his follower, “That’s not what you’re supposed to say, peasant!”

Amami chuckled again, correcting himself as he said, “I’m sorry. I mean to say, I’m coming, my Supreme Ruler.”

“Hmmph, that’s right! And you’ll address me as such, got it?” Ouma snapped, giving Amami the stink eye as Amami properly adjusted the dark cape onto Ouma. Amami looked to his head and sighed, adjusting his hat as well.

“It’s hard to address you as a Supreme Ruler when you can’t even dress yourself properly. Honestly Ouma, how do you expect anyone to take you seriously if you can’t even put on clothes right?”

“Well, that’s why I have you.” Ouma huffed. “You’re in charge of taking care of me, clothes and all. All the boring crap that I can’t bother to do because I’m a very busy leader!”

“Don’t you mean lazy?” Amami muttered, earning him a light slap on the cheek.

“Lazy? How dare you call me lazy?” Ouma hissed, offended. Amami rolled his eyes.

“Well, besides being unable to dress yourself, you have me do literally everything. I’m the one who wakes you up in the morning. Sometimes you have me carry you to places because ‘you’re too tired to walk’. Plus I write down all of your letters and notes during meetings, as well as carry you into bed and tuck you in.” Amami shook his head, “How are you even a Supreme Ruler again?”

“How are you even under my service again?” Ouma retorted haughtily.

“… Because you personally hired me.”

“Wha-? No I… Ugh, shut up!” Ouma pouted, turning away and looking into the mirror, admiring himself as he began to strike a few menacing poses. Amami smiled, watching as Ouma demonstrated why he was dubbed as ‘Supreme Ruler’. For all of childish notions and attitudes, he knew how to tug people’s strings and put on a charismatic mask. He could put on the face of a cold and harsh dictator, but, around Amami, his true colours were revealed. Ouma was nothing more than a kid at heart, a conniving, scheming, intellectual kid.

“It’s almost time.” Amami hummed out, looking to his watch. “Are you ready, My Supreme Ruler?”

Ouma nodded, lifting his arms up towards Amami and saying, “Yes I’m reading. Carry me there.”

Amami nodded with a smile, gently picking the boy up and carrying him close to his heart. Ouma’s arms wrapped around his neck and the young ruler nestled his head on Amami’s shoulder. Amami nudged the door open and began the long walk down the corridor. He felt his core warm up as he felt the gentle rise and fall of Ouma’s chest against his, the gentle puff of his breath tickling his neck. Amami wished he could just stay frozen like this, holding the boy close in his arms forever, but… that was but a dream. What Ouma was about to embark on, was the path of war. There wouldn’t be much more of these small, sweet moments left. Amami had to savour them now, before it was too late.

Amami pushed open the door gently with his foot. The eyes of Ouma’s followers were suddenly all set on them as Amami gently place Ouma on the ground. Ouma smirked, greeting his followers with a nod as he strode past them, Amami following closely behind. Ouma made his way to the boy that was tied down to a chair, his head bowed and a soft snore emanating from him. “Wha-He’s asleep?” Ouma growled, “What the hell? Ugh, Amami!”

“I know, I know, I’ll wake him.” Amami said, sighing as he looked over their prisoner. Ungracefully, Amami took a handful of his hair and tugged it violently upwards. A pained shriek followed that, and wide green eyes stared up at him, wincing in pain. “Sorry to wake you like that.” Amami smiled, “But now’s not the time to be sleeping.”

“Huh…? What are you…? Oh, Ouma? Wait… why am I tied up too this chair?” Makoto asked with a frown, “I thought we were heading to an initiation.” Makoto said, tipping his head to the side as he stared confusedly at Ouma.

“Mmmm no.” Ouma said with a smile, waving at Amami. Immediately Amami released his grip on Makoto’s hair, gaining a sigh of relief from Makoto. “See, I was thinking to initiate you into my organization, but, I remembered! You’re part of something bigger, right? The Future Foundation!” Ouma smiled. “I haven’t personally kept up with the killing game of yours that was on TV, I was far too occupied with, well, you know how the world is now. I mean, you’re the ones fighting against the bad guys!”

“And you… aren’t?” Makoto asked cautiously.

Ouma put a finger to his lips. “Well, it’s not that I’m with Ultimate Despair… But I’m not against it either.” Ouma smirked. “I am neither hope nor despair. I’m just, making use of this hell that we live in, and thriving in it while others flounder.”

Makoto grimaced, looking to the rope that tied him to the chair and asking, “If you’re neither hope nor despair… then why am I tied up? What are you planning?”

Ouma chuckled. “Let’s just say, you guys aren’t the only survivors of Hope’s Peak.” He frowned. “That damn school is rotten to the core, lemme tell ya…”

“W-What? What do you mean?” Makoto asked squirming in his chair. “What are you talking about?”

“Amami, silence him. I’m about to start recording.” Ouma ordered, ignoring the former lucky student.

Amami nodded, taking a strip of tape and firmly planting it against Makoto’s lips. Makoto let out a muffled noise of protest, but Amami paid it no mind. Instead, he took his place standing behind Ouma looking down to the boy as he mouthed the word, ‘ready’, to his people. Immediately, the red light that signalled recording began to glow on the camera. The camera could catch Makoto in the background as well as Amami, and of course, Ouma, who was smiled widely into the camera, waving hi.

“Future Foundation! Hi! Remember me?” Ouma said cheekily, pressing his forefingers into his cheeks and grinning. “It’s me! Ouma Kokichi! And I’m royally pissed at you all.” He paused for a moment for that dramatic tension, withdrawing his hands from his face before continuing, “I know you say that the price of my love isn’t the price you want to pay. I mean, I thought we had an arrangement when the world went to shit, but now?” Ouma scoffed. “Clearly not, and now I’m pissed.” He paused again looking to Makoto. Slowly, that innocent smile that was on his lips began to melt away into one that more malicious, more sinister. “But, it’s alright. Because I know you’ll be back. It’s only a matter of time before you realize that you belong to me. But if push comes to shove…” Ouma’s devious smirk grew wider. “Well, I can always send a fully armed battalion to remind you, that I love you, and I’ll do anything to get you guys back! I mean, look over here, I already won one of you guys over! Hey, hey Makoto! Say hi!”

Ouma said, walking over to his captive and cupping his cheeks.  He forced Makoto to look into the camera, pressing his cheek against his as Makoto tried again to let out a muffled cry. Ouma waved at the camera, laughing and patting Makoto’s back before walking away.

“Ahaha. Sorry, seems he’s at a loss for words…” Ouma paused, his brow furrowed as he snapped his fingers, trying to recall. “Amami, what was I talking about again…?”

“The battalion bit of your speech.” Amami reminded him.

Ouma nodded, snapping his fingers once more. “Right! Thanks!” He looked back into the camera. “Right right, I was saying that I was gonna send a battalion to you guys, because I love you guys!” Ouma gushed sarcastically. “I mean, how could I turn my back on my favourite subjects? My sweet, submissive, loyal subjects?” Ouma sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t abandon you guys. This is why I’ll fight for you. I’ll fight this fight and win this war, for you guys! So give it your best shot, come at me with everything you got!” Ouma taunted. He suddenly glared into the camera, his purple eyes darkening as his voice deepened. “Watch me Future Foundation. Because when push comes to shove… I will kill everyone left. All your remaining friends and surviving family members… I’ll get them, I’ll kill them.” Ouma blinked, the playfulness returning in his eyes as he cheered, “Just to show you that I love you! Bye!” He sang, waving to the camera before the red light dissipated.

“Phew! I’m sure beat after recording that message!” Ouma sighed, looking to Amami as he pulled off his hat.

“It was a good performance.” Amami praised, holding Ouma’s hat for him. “I thought it’d be a bit silly to paraphrase that musical, but I think it got the message across quite clearly.”

Ouma nodded, pleased with himself as he looked over Makoto. The SHSL Hope was quivering in his seat, staring at Ouma with a look of defiance. “Oh, hey, don’t worry! I’m not gonna murder you if that’s what you’re scared of.” Ouma said with a yawn. Amami smiled, scooping the tired ruler into his arms. Ouma didn’t protest to this, but instead got himself comfy and snuggled into Amami as he continued to speak to Makoto. “You’re too valuable to be killed. That’s why, I have to use you.”

A muffled yelp of fear cam e from Makoto as he Ouma said this. “Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to torture you. Rather, I’ll convert you. You’ll see.” Ouma smiled. “You’ll fall in love with me soooooo hard that you’ll forget about everyone back at Future Foundation, I promise!” Ouma winked to Makoto, ordering his people to bring Makoto to his new quarters and to send the video to the Future Foundation as quickly as possible.

“Ouma… you’re sure we can win this?” Amami whispered, opening the door back out into the long corridor.

“Of course.” Ouma replied. “After all, _I’m_ the one leading the winning side here.” Ouma looked to Amami with a questioning stare. “You don’t doubt me, do you?”

Amami chuckled at Ouma’s cockiness, savouring this small moment between them.

“Of course I don’t, My Supreme Ruler.”

 


	103. The Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouma likes Himiko, and tells Rantaro. and Rantaro wants to help him and randomly decides to bring Kaede along to see it.

##  **The Disappearing Act**

“Ouma… I don’t know if this will work…” Amami sighed, watching as Ouma struggled to stuff one of Gonta’s rabbits into a magician’s hat. “You don’t need to put on a show for Himiko. You can just, I don’t know, ask her out normally?”

“It’s not as if Ouma does anything the ‘normal’ way anyways.” Kaede sighed, leaning against Amami as they both watched the young ruler run about the stage. It was just Kaede, Amami and Ouma in the small theatre. Ouma had requested the couples presence and to evaluate his magical performance, in hopes that his tricks could woo Himiko.

Long story short, Ouma’s hair was coated in glitter, his white clothes were stained with pink paint and now the rabbit had darted away from Ouma’s hands and Ouma was angrily chasing it around the stage.

“Well, the show is pretty entertaining, I’ll give him that.” Kaede chuckled, snuggling against Amami. Amami smiled, putting an arm around her and nodding, chuckling as well as he said,

“Yeah, it is. Poor Ouma though. Can’t help but pity him. Himiko’s definitely not going to be impressed with him.”

“Yeah, I’m totally not impressed.” Himiko added, munching on popcorn as she watched Ouma flail on stage with a smile.

Kaede yelped in surprise and Amami jumped, both of them surprised by Himiko’s sudden appearance. “Wha- Himiko? How did you-? When did you-?” Kaede began to stutter.

“I used my magic crystal ball and foresaw Ouma trying to do lame tricks, so I teleported here to check ‘em out.” She smirked, “His magical essence is in the negatives, huh?”

“Magic crystal ball? Teleportation? Wha…?” Kaede opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Amami shook his head, putting a finger to her lips.

“Best not to question our SHSL Mage, huh?” He smiled, whispering to Kaede. She blinked, then nodded, looking to Himiko with a sigh. _Even if Kaede and I don’t believe in magic, we both have to admit that Himiko’s magic is something else…_

“Hmm…” Himiko frowned, watching Ouma. The boy hadn’t noticed Himiko’s presence, and had given up chasing the bunny. Instead, he began to work on his final trick. “Oh, he’s going to try the disappearing box trick.” Himiko smiled, “Yeah yeah, the one where ya step in a box and open it and the magician is gone! A classic!” Himiko grinned, but frowning. “Aw, but he’s totally gonna mess it up, isn’t he? He doesn’t understand teleportation magic at all…”

“Then why don’t you help him out?” Kaede suggested.

Amami scoffed, “As if Ouma would accept help from the person he’s trying to woo.”

“He can’t refuse help if he doesn’t know he got it.” Himiko said deviously, pulling forth her wand.

“Huh?! H-Hey wait, Himiko! Don’t do anything rash here!” Kaede said, panic in her words. The mischievous girl was just as bad as Ouma when it came to pranking and messing with other students. The only thing that made Ouma worse than Himiko was that Himiko was often lazy and didn’t have the energy to prank. But when she struck… Himiko struck hard.

“No, let Himiko do what she wants.” Amami chided, rubbing Kaede’s shoulder. “You have to admit, it’ll be fun to watch, right?”

“Amami! Be serious!”  Kaede whined. Amami smirked, quickly placing a kiss on Kaede’s lips. Kaede gasped softly, her cheeks reddening as she froze, the words lost on her tongue.

“There you go.” Amami teased, kissing Kaede’s rosy cheeks. “That seems to have distracted you.”

“I fucking swear Amami…” Kaede sighed, burying her face in her hands.

“Abra….. Cadabara!” Himiko suddenly sang out, a small puff of smoke emanating from the tip of her wand. Kaede and Amami turned their heads, and saw the disappearing box shudder and shake. Ouma let out a muffled, surprised yell, before eerie silence filled the theatre. Himiko smirked wider, waving her wand in a circle. As if responding to the wand, the box’s door slowly creaked open, revealing… nothing. The box was completely empty. “Aha! Now that’s how you do a disappearing act!” Himiko boasted, blowing the tip of her wand and looking proud.

“W-Where did Ouma go…?” Kaede asked, her voice trembling with awe as she just stared at the now-empty box. Amami, likewise, had nothing to say to that trick. He had never seen magic like Himiko’s before, and had never seen an act of magic right before his eyes… _They don’t call her the SHSL Magician… or… er… Mage, for nothing…_

Himiko snickered, putting her wand away. Suddenly, she violently clapped her hands together, roaring out, “Alakazam!”

As Himiko parted her hands, fog seemed to erupt from her palms, clouding Amami’s vision momentarily. He blinked, trying to bat the fog away and squint through the haze… And found himself staring at Himiko, a cocky look on her face as she held a very confused looking Ouma in her lap.

“H-Himiko!?” Ouma squeaked, throwing his arms up in surprise. “Wha-How-When?!”

“Shuddup!” Himiko interrupted, flicking Ouma straight on the nose.

Ouma yelped, putting his hands over his nose and pouting, saying, “Ow! What the hell?”

“Yer magic is shit Ouma.” Himiko said bluntly. Ouma blinked, his cheeks going crimson as he started to muster up a defense. Himiko flicked him again, saying, “Hey! I’m talking here! Don’t interrupt!”

“S-Stop flicking me…” Ouma whined, squirming in Himiko’s lap.

“Then shut up and lemme talk!” Himiko retorted. “I was just gonna say, yer magic is shit.” She paused, before asking softly, “So how about I teach ya how to do proper magic? I could give ya lessons if you’d like.”

Ouma’s eyes widened. “I… I’d like that a lot actually…”

Himiko smiled genuinely, suddenly rising to her feet. Despite her small appearance, Himiko was strong, carrying Ouma in her arms with ease. “Cool, let’s start now. C’mon!” She paused, adding, “But not for too long. I’m tired.”

“H-Hey! Put me down! You don’t need to carry me! I can walk!” Ouma yelled, flailing.

“Huh… looks like we’re going to be in for another show, huh?” Amami smiled, looking to Kaede.

Kaede nodded, relaxing against Amami and saying, “Mmmhmm. Seems like it. And it’ll actually be a good show this time around.”

“HEY! I HEARD THAT!”

 


	104. Do Robots Have It...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty fic based on Ouma’s famous question, “Do robots have dicks?” Featuring Ouma/Kiibo, Kiibouma

##  **Do Robots Have It…?**

“Do robots have dicks?” Ouma asked innocently, lying next to Kiibo in bed. He watched with amusement as Kiibo bolted upwards, staring at Ouma with wide, horrified eyes.

“W-What kind of question is that?!” Kiibo snapped, his voice shaking with absolute repulsion.

Ouma just shrugged, saying in a calm, playful voice, “Well, if I ever feel like fucking you, it’d be good to know if you have a dick or not.”

Kiibo stared at Ouma, waiting for him to go ‘ah, just kidding!’, or saying ‘ha! I can’t believe you fell for my lie!’ But… it didn’t come. Ouma was being a hundred percent serious right now. Kiibo face-palmed. “I do not have one!” Kiibo said, his voice exasperated. “Why would my professor install such a useless and perverted thing onto me? It would be pointless… and weird.”

“Pointless? Weird? Useless?” Ouma repeated the key words, shaking his head and giggling, saying grandly, “Oh Kiibo! Poor, poor Kiibo! Never to know the pleasure of sex, huh?” Ouma shook his head, crossing his arms. “But no no no, that won’t do at all!” He winked to Kiibo. “Lucky for you though, I was prepared for this!”

“You were prepared for this…?” Kiibo asked, beginning to back away from Ouma. _This is not going to end well… is it?_

“Yup! I’m prepared!” Ouma replied cheerily, leaning over the bed and reaching underneath it. Kiibo heard a hard scrape against the floor and a grunt from Ouma as he struggled to retrieve the object under the bed. Eventually, Ouma let out a victorious hum as he triumphantly retrieved the object. It was… a black, smooth, mechanical-looking… strap-on…

“No.” Kiibo said quickly. “Whatever that is, I refuse.”

“What? Oh c’mon! Do you even know what this is?” Ouma pouted, the mechanical dildo cradled in his arms.

“I have been on the internet and am regrettably well-informed as to what these things are.” Kiibo grumbled.

“Well, this one was invented by Iruma, commissioned by me to be specially crafted for you!” Ouma winked again, a giggle escaping him as he began to explain, “With this, it will be able to simulate pleasure and even orgasms for you! All I gotta do is hook it to ya and let the magic happen! C’mon, let’s give it a try!”

“O-Ouma! Hold on! I am unsure if installing devices made by Iruma is a good idea!” Kiibo yelped, his protests ignored as Ouma gently pushed him to the bed, sitting on Kiibo’s knees.

“C’mon Kiibo, it might be fun!” Ouma paused, “And besides, if you really don’t like it… then I’ll remove it right away and go to my room and jack off myself, okay? Just, lemme slap this on you, just see if you like it? Pleeeeeease?” Ouma begged, batting his eyelashes as he stared deep into Kiibo’s eyes. Kiibo stared back, frowning, before letting out a defeated sigh. He had to admit that even he was curious to see if this device would actually work, and how it would feel…

“Fine.” Kiibo said after a moment. “Only for a minute.”

“Yaaaaay!” Ouma cheered, bouncing on Kiibo’s knees. “Let’s get to it then!” Ouma laughed, his hands beginning to adjust the robo-dildo onto Kiibo’s crotch. Kiibo shifted awkwardly as Ouma sang a happy little song under his breath, shifting Kiibo’s hips slightly so he could strap the device on. “Alright, know how did Iruma say this worked…?” Ouma muttered to himself as he fiddled with the device. Kiibo sighed, waiting patiently.

Suddenly, a sharp burst jolted through him, striking his core. Kiibo bit back a wince as this odd, rising feeling fluttered from his lower body. He could feel a throbbing sensation just below, and a sudden drive, urging him to… to… to what exactly? Kiibo bit his lip, turning his face away from Ouma as he attempted to figure out these feelings.

“I think I almost got it…” Ouma murmured, his hands sliding across Kiibo’s metal plating. Kiibo couldn’t help but shiver under the ruler’s touch, especially with his hands got at the base of his newly installed cock, fingers just tracing around it. The mere contact of Ouma’s skin against him was enough to send white sparks to edge and blur the corners of his vision. _Is this what lust is…? Oh… god…_

“Eh? What the hell? The dildo… it’s throbbing…” Ouma exclaimed, his voice perplexed yet excited. He looked down at Kiibo’s turned face. Ouma suddenly smiled slyly, seeing Kiibo’s expression scrunched up and lost in a daze. “Oh, is it working?” Ouma said teasingly. “How are you feeling?”

The sound of Ouma’s silky voice made Kiibo stare up at him, his eyes narrowed. _I want to hear him… moan under me._ Kiibo felt his cheeks blush at the thought. _Ah, what are these lewd thoughts? Is this part of this new instalment? But I… I cannot help it… I need him…_

Without a second thought, Kiibo reached up for Ouma, tugging him forward by the scarf and capturing the boy’s lips in a kiss. Ouma yelped in surprise, but easily complied and kissed Kiibo back with equal passion, wrapping his arms around the robot. Their tongues messily danced with one another’s, spit coating both their lips as Kiibo’s painful erection rubbed against Ouma. Kiibo groaned, beginning to rub his hips against Ouma, trying to gain friction.

“G-God… Kiibo… are you that horny…?” Ouma gasped, his voice rasping as he parted from Kiibo’s lips, sweat beading his face.

Kiibo didn’t answer, but instead took Ouma by the shoulders and flipping him, pinning him to the bed as Kiibo kissed and nipped his neck. His hips continued to grind against Ouma, his hands beginning to lift Ouma’s shirt up and glade his hands across pale, milky skin. Ouma let out a soft whimper, squirming underneath Kiibo. “K-Kiibo… Ahh! Hey… H-Hey! Wait! L-Let me top!” Ouma whined, beginning to kick his legs.

“Huh? Why?” Kiibo asked, rubbing Ouma’s sides tenderly. Ouma bit back another whimper, his face flushed. Kiibo smirked. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, right?”

“N-Not the point!” Ouma panted, his arms trying to push Kiibo off as he fought for his dominance. But Kiibo didn’t budge an inch, instead leaning down against to kiss at Ouma’s chest, hungrily tasting the supple skin. Ouma whined, the strength in his arms weakening as he grew weak under Kiibo, solely devolving into a panting mess.

“See? You enjoy this.” Kiibo smiled. “It seems I am pleasuring you well.” Kiibo’s hands began not shimmy Ouma’s pants off his legs.

Ouma blushed, “W-Whatever… and don’t talk so formally… we’re fucking right now. You don’t need to talk like that…”

Kiibo blinked. “I prefer the term, love-making. That’s what we are doing, yes? Making love?”

“S-Shut up…” Ouma mumbled, blushing brighter. Kiibo smiled, kissing Ouma’s forehead before going back touching him. Kiibo’s hands danced around Ouma’s erection, toying with it by sliding his fingers across the skin and teasingly gripping it every once and awhile. Ouma bucked his hips and whined softly at the playfulness, his eyes heated and glaring as he tried to thrust himself into Kiibo’s hands, clearly wanting more.

“Kiibo, you’re such a prick… just hurry up already!”

“I thought it was good to do foreplay and take your time with things like this…?”

“Not when you’re teasing the shit out of me! Goddammit Kiibo, just fuck me already!”

“… Alright then.” Kiibo said nonchalantly, spreading open Ouma’s legs. Following Ouma’s request, Kiibo began to push slowly inside of Ouma.

The sudden sensation of Kiibo’s new dick being pressed on all sides by Ouma’s inner walls… it was something Kiibo could never put into words. The feeling was unlike anything he ever felt before. He could smell the sweat of the room as the heat enveloped the both of them, the heat of their bodies and sex. The way Ouma let out a surprised, low moan, his eyes half-opened as he stared erotically at Kiibo only stimulated Kiibo all the more. He could feel his dick twitching inside of Ouma, begging to be moved and to experience more blissful pleasure, but Kiibo knew how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to wait for Ouma to adjust to the feeling. Biting back his desires, Kiibo focused on Ouma’s lewd face, listening to his soft pants , taking in how his drenched, sweaty hair was splayed against the pillow and how Ouma just quivered underneath Kiibo, completely helpless and under Kiibo’s control. _This is an image I should definitely save for later…_ Kiibo thought, memorising Ouma’s face, being sure to save it into his memory banks for… later use.

“K-Kiibo…” Ouma’s throaty voice snapped Kiibo out of his reverie. Ouma’s face was pure red as he hissed, “S-Stop staring and g-get on with it…”

“Yes…. Of course…” Kiibo grunted, beginning to slowly pace himself, his thrusts gradual yet harsh. Ouma back arched, a long moan escaping the ruler as he said, “Yes, god Kiibo, yeeesss….”

Kiibo winced. Seeing Ouma so lewd, so shameless underneath him, it sent a primal urge across Kiibo’s body, running through his wires and circuitry like an electrical current. Unbeknownst to Ouma, Kiibo flicked on his recording features and began to pound deeper into Ouma, closing his eyes and just focusing on Ouma’s obscene voice, the inflections, the rise in pitch and the trembling of his voice. He took in each different moan, how it would vary and change every time he thrusted at a certain angle. He opened his eyes, taking in Ouma’s sweat-coated face, drool dripping from his lips and lust filling his eyes.

Kiibo didn’t know what exactly pushed him over the edge. Maybe it was when Ouma let out the loud, sharp cry in his beautiful voice. Maybe it was when he could feel Ouma’s inner walls starting to suddenly convulse around his dick, applying pressure Kiibo didn’t even think was possible. Maybe it was the white that spurted across Kiibo’s chest. Whatever it was, Kiibo felt himself overload in bliss. He let out a loud groan of his own as he let out one, final, harsh thrust into Ouma. His vision was blinded for a moment as the indescribable heavenly feeling overtook all of his senses, all of his functions. The feeling was so strong that it caused shivers to climb up the robot’s back and shake him to his very core.

Kiibo pulled out of Ouma lazily before collapsing against the ruler, both of the gasping in unison. They took a moment to catch their breaths, before Ouma said with a tired smirk, “So… how was that? You… You enjoy having a dick Kiibo?”

“I… I would rather not answer…” Kiibo mumbled, turning away embarrassedly.

Ouma chuckled, hugging Kiibo from behind and murmuring, “Don’t lie to me. I know you liked it…”

Kiibo sighed, “I… I suppose…” He paused, a smirk of his own growing on Kiibo’s face as he said tauntingly, “I hope you do not mind that I recorded our little lovemaking session…”

“… Excuse me?!”


	105. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mastermind Oumami as the final survivors of the killing game

##  **Jealousy**

Kaede looked from Amami to Ouma, her fists clenched as her mind raced. _One of them… one of them killed Saihara… If I solve this, then there’ll only be two survivors, and then the both of us will be able to go free. The question is though, is which one of them killed Saihara?_

Kaede had lost count of the days and weeks that went by since their imprisonment in this academy and the start of this killing game. Since then, she had lost her friends, one by one, to murder or execution. Kiibo, Maki, Kaito… Everyone. Before, the final four survivors were herself, Saihara, Ouma and Amami, but now, Saihara was found dead in the kitchen. And there were only three suspects left. One of them had decided to commit the final murder of this horrible game. The fate of each of their survival depended on this last trial, the last verdict.

But… who…? Both Ouma and Amami were… suspicious in their own way. Ouma treated this all as one big game, constantly lying with ease and teasing his classmates. Kaede could never tell where the lies began and ended with him. Amami on the other hand, was a cool, collected guy, acting as if he knew more than he let on. Once in awhile, Kaede found him staring with a dark expression or saying something painfully suspicious, only to say, “Aha! Just kidding!” _But the culprit of this final case can’t be the both of them. Only one of them can be the killer. But… which one?_

“I think we should first start off with where each of us was at the supposed time of murder. “ Kaede suggested. “Does that seem fair?”

“Hmmm.” Ouma hummed, stroking his chin and looking thoughtful. “I don’t know Kaede, I think I’d rather just get straight to the point. Wouldn’t you?”

“Eh? What do you mean?” Kaede asked, confused.

“I mean, let’s just get to who the killer is! It’s so obvious, isn’t it?” Ouma laughed, clapping his hands together. He stared at Kaede was brilliant purple eyes and said sweetly, “We both know, that it’s you, Kaede. You killed Saihara.”

“What?!” Kaede exclaimed, glaring at the ruler. “You can’t just say that without proof! Besides, I was the closest to him! I wouldn’t… I _couldn’t…_ ” She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. _If I panic now, it’ll only make me look worse…_ “I was in my room at the time of the murder. It wasn’t me. We can’t just start throwing accusations here, this will decide who lives and dies!”

“I know.” Ouma smiled, “And I’m not messing around either. I’m proclaiming that you’re the filthy murderer that killed Saihara.” Ouma turned his head, looking to Amami, “Don’t you agree with me, Amami?”

Amami nodded solemnly, looking to Kaede with a sad shrug. “I’m sorry Kaede… But I agree with Ouma. I don’t think it could’ve been anyone else but… but you.”

Kaede’s jaw dropped as she stared at the both of them, shaking her head in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? Amami, c’mon! You can’t fall for Ouma’s lies, especially this one!” She tried to catch Amami’s attention by waving her arms and looking deep into his eyes. “Amami, please. Remember the first day here? We were the first ones to meet each other. We _trust_ each other, don’t we?” Kaede bit her lip. “You really think I’m capable of killing someone?”

Amami stared back at Kaede, before ripping his gaze away from her, his lip trembling as he whispered, “… No. I don’t think so…”

Kaede smiled, “Right! So now that that’s out of the way, I-”

“But,” Amami’s voice cut through Kaede’s words, “That doesn’t mean… That I…” Amami paused, and for the first time since Kaede got here, she saw Amami struggle to talk, to find the words, to speak his mind. Amami took a breath, “I don’t think you’re capable of killing, Kaede, but… at the same time, I can’t _not_ vote for you…”

“W-What…?” Kaede’s blood ran cold as Amami looked away and Ouma began to softly chuckle. “What do you mean Amami? You know our lives are at stake here, right?! What are you saying?!”

“He’s saying that it seems like we’re going to vote for you, Kaede.” Ouma grinned, saying her name all too sweetly. “It’s obvious that you’re the one about to get executed here, right?”

“No! No it’s not! Amami, Ouma, don’t you get it?! Voting for the wrong person means the killer goes free! Amami, you just said so yourself that you _know_ I’m incapable of killing my friends! Why are you both-?”

And then, it clicked. All the pieces fell into place as the horrifying realization dawned on her. She quivered, taking a step back and staring at the two boys in complete and utter horror, shaking her head. “No… No it can’t be…”

Ouma smiled wider, taking in Kaede’s expression. “Huh? Is something wrong Kaede?” Ouma asked innocently.

“It’s you… It’s… It’s both of you, isn’t it? You’re the masterminds!” Kaede accused, pointing at them. “It’s been the both of you this entire time, orchestrating this thing!”

Ouma laughed, holding his sides. “Nihishi! Is that _really_ what you think?” He asked, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Kaede frowned, “What, am I wrong?”

“Just a bit.” Ouma chuckled, shaking his head. “There’s only one mastermind.” He admitted, pointing his thumb to himself. “I admit it! As obvious as it may be, it was me the entire time!” Ouma announced, practically singing the words as he threw his arms up in a celebratory fashion. “I’m the mastermind that orchestrated everything!” He paused, his demeanour changing in an instant from cheery to neutral as he said plainly, “But it was just me. No one else but me. I am the sole mastermind.”

Kaede crossed her arms, quivering. She tried not to show her fear as she continued to say in a steady voice, “Then… Amami?” She turned to him, who had been quiet this entire time, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Amami, are you on my side?” She asked.

“Yes Amami, tell her.” Ouma’s voice took a condescending turn as he addressed Amami, putting his hands on his hips. “Please, inform her, Amami. Whose side are you on?”

Amami flinched, looking to Ouma with wide eyes before begrudgingly looking to Kaede. Kaede paled. These eyes… Amami’s eyes were distant, cold, void of feeling. “I am on… the side of my one, my only…. My Supreme Ruler.” He said quietly.

Kaede stared, too shell-shocked to respond for a second before she said, “Y-Your Supreme Ruler?! W-What do you mean?!”

“What do you think? He’s on _my_ side!” Ouma retorted, cackling now. “He’s mine Kaede!” He paused, before repeating slowly, “He. Is. _Mine._ ”

“…” Kaede gazed at Ouma for a second. “You… You’re jealous?”

“W-What?” Ouma said, his sneering tone dropping for a moment.

 _Did I catch him off-guard?_ Kaede wondered briefly. “You’re jealous.” Kaede repeated, “Of all the time Amami spent with me, right? We were getting so close, we were spending so much free time together… That you got jealous, didn’t you?”

“Jealous… of you?” Ouma said slowly, looking down to his feet. His voice had grown quiet as he considered this. Suddenly, he threw his head back and let out a laugh, a crazed, taunting laugh. “Ha! As if I’d be jealous of some girl like you!” He turned to Amami, motioning with his head, “Amami, come here!”

Robotically, Amami turned, getting off of his podium and heading silently to Ouma, his eyes avoiding Kaede. Ouma wore a cocky smile as Amami looked to Ouma, awaiting orders. “Amami, kiss my shoes.”

Kaede watched as Amami again, just systematically crouched down onto his knees and brought his lips to the tip of Ouma’s shoes, kissing it lightly. As he turned to kiss Ouma’s left shoe, Ouma brought his right foot up and pressed it down on Amami’s head, driving Amami’s face onto the floor.

“W-What are you doing?!” Kaede demanded, jumping off her podium and rushing to Amami. “Stop, you’ll hurt him!”

“Back off!” Ouma yelled, snapping his fingers. Instantly, two Monokuma’s appeared out of nowhere, latching onto Kaede. The bear’s super strength anchored Kaede in place. She yelled, trying to kick them off of her, but to no avail. “Don’t try anything dumb Kaede. I’m the one in control here!” Ouma smirked, digging his foot deeper into Amami’s scalp. Amami let out a soft whimper, his body trembling under Ouma’s foot.

“Why are you doing this? What the hell is wrong with you?” Kaede screamed, twisting and turning her body, trying to break free.

Ouma blinked. “Nothing’s wrong with me Kaede. A Supreme Ruler is never wrong. It’s the world around them that’s wrong.” He smiled, “And it’s up to me to make it right.” He sighed, lifting his foot up and saying, “Get up Amami, it’s almost time for the execution. I want you to watch this one closely, okay?”

“Y-Yes… My Ruler…” Amami grunted, slowly rising to his feet. He grimaced, rubbing the spot on his head where Ouma had mercilessly stepped on.

“… Hey, Amami?” Ouma looked up to his follower, his eyes softening. “Hey, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to be so rough with you.” He wrapped his arms around his servant, pressing his face into his shirt. “I just wanted to show you your place. You remember it, right? Who you belong to?”

Amami nodded, a small smile creeping on his face as he hugged Ouma back. “Yes, My Ruler. I belong to you, as your slave.”

“There you go. Good boy.” Ouma smiled, patting Amami’s chest before looking cheekily to Kaede. “Now… where were we? Oh! Right!” He put a finger to his lips. “Your execution!”

“No… wait…” Kaede began to plead. “You don’t have to do this…”

“Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for you, Kaede Akamatsu, The SHSL Pianist!”

“Please! We can negotiate, can’t we? Ouma? Amami!” She cried, struggling in vain.

“Nishishi! Let’s give it everything we’ve got!” Ouma cheered, smiling crookedly into Kaede’s despairing expression.

“It’s punishment time!”

 


	106. Small Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiiboumami fluff (Kiibo/Ouma/Amami)

##  **Small Moments**

“Hey Kiibo, if I detached your head from your body, would your head still be able to talk and function and all?”

“Wh-What?! Why would you even ask a question like that?!” Kiibo cried out, clearly outraged by the ludicrous question.

Ouma snickered, “Nishishi, you’re not answering the question? Can you or can you not?”

“Well of course he can! The SHSL Robot can do anything, right?” Amami piped in, reaching out to run his hands through Kiibo’s hair. The three boys were just lying in bed together for the night, relaxing after another dreadful day at their godforsaken academy. But, they were trying to forget their ordeals for the moment, opting instead to try and find solace in one another, as they usually did.

Amami sat upwards, back against the bedframe as Kiibo leaned against his shoulder. Ouma was resting in both of their laps, curled up and comfortable. Ouma’s hands reached upwards, trying to grab at Kiibo’s chin, but the robot continued to bat away Ouma’s hands with ease.

“False! I cannot just do anything!” Kiibo sighed, shaking his head. “I thought we had already gone over this…”

“That was about the punching. You can’t punch for shit!” Ouma teased, squirming in their laps. “C’mon Kiibo, have you ever tried to unscrew your head from your body?”

“No!” Kiibo responded immediately with disgust. “ And I never will!”

“Huh?” Ouma pouted, and a sudden, sly glimmer coated his eyes. “Well, lucky for you, you have someone like me to do it for you!” Ouma cheered cheekily, pulling out a screwdriver from seemingly out of nowhere.

Instant horror dawned on Kiibo’s face, and with great force, the robot grabbed Amami and forced the surprised teen between the robot and Ouma, screaming, “Where did you retrieve that?! Put that away! Amami, protect me!” Kiibo wailed, cowering behind him.

“Oh c’mon Kiibo, I bet it won’t hurt!” Ouma sang teasingly, trying to get to Kiibo. But Kiibo used Amami as a human shield, effectively blocking himself from the mischievous Supreme Ruler. Amami winced as the tip of the screwdriver poked at his skin.

“Ow! Ow! Ouch! Hey Kiibo, mind letting me go? I seriously doubt Ouma can decapitate you with a screwdriver.”

“Does it not bother you that he is threatening to decapitate me in the first place?!” Kiibo cried.

“Oh hush! It’s not like you’ll die from it!” Ouma rolled his eyes.

“There is actually a good chance that I will die from it!” Kiibo snapped.

“Stop being such a baby, god! Just let me detach your head from your body already!”

“Nooooo! Amami!” Kiibo wailed, ducking behind Amami for protection.

Amami sighed again, shaking his head as Kiibo used his body to counter and shield all of Ouma’s attempts at stabbing the screwdriver towards Kiibo’s neck. “Ouma, please. How about you drop it? If you do, I’ll give you some MonoCoins to buy some Panta from the vending machine.”

“Oh what? Really?” Ouma grinned, dropping the screwdriver in favour of his beloved fizzy drinks.  “Oh Amami, you know how to sway me! Ahh, fine! I suppose I’ll stop piking in Kiibo… for now!” He winked to the robot.

But Kiibo didn’t respond to Ouma. Instead, Amami felt Kiibo’s grip on him tighten, and the robot hissed, “V-Vending machines…?”

 _Oh shit. Kiibo and vending machines don’t mix at all… Oops._ “You don’t have to go to the vending machine Kiibo, its fine. Sorry, the word slipped out of my mouth there. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about the wicked vending machines Kiibo! I swear on my honour as the Supreme Ruler that I will eradicate all vending machines I come across in your name!” Ouma declared, puffing his chest out proudly.

“You’d do that anyways just to get Panta…” Amami teased, flicking Ouma’s forehead. The young boy let out an annoyed yelp, rubbing the spot where Amami flicked. Kiibo chuckled, amused as Ouma glared at the both of them.

“No, I really mean it! I’d eradicate all the vending machines for Kiibo! I may be a liar, but I wouldn’t lie about something as important as this! I mean, this is for Kiibo’s sake after all!” Ouma paused for a moment, his voice softening as he mumbled quieter, “I’d do anything to make Kiibo feel just a little safer.”

Kiibo blinked, caught off-guard as he realized Ouma’s words seemed very genuine. “I… appreciate the gesture. As ludicrous as it may be, the gesture itself must come from a place of caring. Therefore, I can see how-”

Ouma interrupted the robot by shoving his hand over Kiibo’s mouth. “Kiibo, shut the fuck up! I don’t need your analysis over my actions.” The ruler said with an annoyed pout.

Amami chuckled, suddenly scooping both boys up in his arms and pressing them as close as he could against him, snuggling up against them. Ouma let out a surprised cry, struggling in Amami’s arms as Kiibo merely stared at Amami with a confused look. “Amami? What is the meaning of this?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to hug my two favourite guys is all.” Amami said with a smile as he nuzzled the back of Kiibo’s hair.

“Gah! Let me go! You don’t have permission to snuggle the Supreme Ruler!” Ouma yelled, kicking and flailing.

“Oh c’mon Ouma. You know you want to.” Amami teased, turning his head to peck the back of Ouma’s neck.

Kiibo snickered as Ouma face flushed red at the affection, adding, “All my data does show that when it comes to cuddling, Ouma shows the most affection and has a high participation rate.”

“Stop throwing your dumb statistics around!” Ouma snapped at Kiibo, burying his face behind his hands.

“But the statistics never lie.” Kiibo countered calmly.

“Gaah! I don’t care!” Ouma roared out, curling up in a ball and hiding from the both of them.

Amami and Kiibo shared a laugh, pulling Ouma closer against them as the three boys spent the night cuddling one another, savouring the small moments that they could have with one another.

 


	107. I Just Want To Avenge You (Alt. Ending to "I Just Want To Say Sorry" )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alt ending for “I just want to say sorry” where Ouma indeed dies from the Despair Disease . Amami wakes up to find a dead body by his side…

##  **I Just Want To Avenge You**

When Amami woke up next, he could feel his head throbbing. He groaned, putting his fingers to his temples and rubbing slow, small circles in hopes to ease his headache. But it wouldn’t go away. The pain was constant, remaining there no matter how long he massaged his temples and took slow, deep breaths. _Goddammit… Why does my head feel like it’s on fire…? God… Stop!_ Amami let out a frustrated noise, trying to just ignore the feeling, and looked down at Ouma.

The sickly boy’s arms were wrapped around Amami’s waist, his face buried deep in his baggy shirt. Even in the haze of his pain, Amami felt a smile tug at his lips. “Hey, Ouma? It’s time for breakfast. Some food might help you feel better, huh?” Amami shook Ouma’s shoulder lightly, trying to rouse the boy. But Ouma didn’t respond. Amami chuckled, turning Ouma over and saying, “I know you’re tired, but food is always good for… when you’re… sick…” His voice trailed off as he met Ouma’s eyes.

Dull, empty, purple eyes stared straight through Amami, glossy and blank. That usual lively twinkle in his eyes was gone, erased. Amami blinked, putting a finger to Ouma’s drenched skin. It was… cold. So cold. _But… he has a fever. He was burning up just last night… he was… he was burning… why is he cold…?_

Another chuckle, nervous and shaking, escaped Amami’s mouth. “O-Ouma…? C-C’mon now… what are you doing…?” Amami laughed, shaking the boy gently. Ouma didn’t respond and continued to lay limp in Amami’s arms. A sudden swell of anger burst forth from Amami.

“OUMA! WAKE THE FUCK UP! THIS ISN’T FUNNY!” Amami screamed, shaking the young ruler violently now, practically slamming the small body against the mattress. “WAKE UP!” Amami ordered, his voice quivering as tears began to blur his vision. “Please… wake up!”

The swing of a door opening suddenly caught Amami’s attention. “Amami? Ouma? What is going on?!” Kiibo asked, his eyes wide. “I heard the commotion so I came running!” The robot’s eyes fell to Ouma’s unmoving body. “… No… Is he…?”

“…” Amami remained silent, staring at Ouma as well.

Wordlessly, Kiibo rushed to Ouma’s bed, arriving at Amami’s side. The robot took one look at Ouma before turning his gaze away, closing his eyes. “Oh… god. No… Ouma is… He is… N-No…” Kiibo whispered, putting a hand to his face.

Amami watched Kiibo closely, biting his lip. _Kiibo, the other student who volunteered to watch over the infected students… It was only him and I here, watching over them. I spent the entire night with Ouma… and he? What was he doing this entire time? He… He didn’t kill my Ouma did he?_ A sudden, intense rage began to burn at Amami’s very core as he began to glare at the robot. Kiibo didn’t seem to notice, his attention entirely on Ouma. The robot pressed a hand against Ouma’s chest before taking his wrist, seeming to look for a heartbeat.

“Don’t…” Amami whispered, watching as the robot placed his hands on his Ouma.

“Don’t…?” Kiibo repeated, looking to Amami.

“Don’t touch him.” Amami said lowly, his voice beginning to rise in volume and power. “Don’t… Don’t touch him! Don’t touch him! You shit! YOU SHIT!” Amami screamed, lunging for the robot with balled fists. Kiibo let out a startled cry as Amami shoved him away from Ouma’s corpse, grappling the robot by the shoulders.

“Admit it! You killed him, right? RIGHT? MURDERER! WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM?!?” Amami half screamed, half-sobbed, his voice ragged and scratchy. “WHAT DID HE EVER DO YOU, YOU BASTARD?!”

“A-Amami! Cease this at once!” Kiibo yelled, trying to pry off Amami’s hands. “You are acting irrationally! Please, stop and calm down!”  Kiibo begged, pushing Amami’s arms off of him. The two boys struggled for a minute, Amami trying to pin Kiibo against the wall while Kiibo blocked off every one of Amami’s attacks. Suddenly, Kiibo ducked down, and with a screech, the robot head-butted Amami right in the gut, wrapping his arms around the former’s waist. Amami groaned as suddenly his feet left the ground and his vision began to spin. Kiibo had hauled Amami over his shoulder and was dragging the screaming teen into the bathroom.

Amami lashed out at Kiibo, saying, “YOU CAN’T HIDE THE TRUTH FROM ME! I KNOW YOU KILLED HIM! SICK OF THE TEASING HUH? YOU BASTARD! HE WAS MINE, YOU KNOW? WE WERE TOGETHER, WE WERE….we were… he was…” Amami trailed off for a moment, a sob threatening to overcome him a tears blurred his vision. His chest began to ache as he was once again forced to confront the cruel reality, and his body wouldn’t stop trembling.

Kiibo was silent for a moment, letting Amami have a minute to compose himself. Gently, Kiibo placed the still Amami down on the closed toilet. Amami didn’t react to this, for his mind was muddled with angered, fuzzy thoughts, mingled with bittersweet memories of the dead. The robot shifted awkwardly, his eyes drifting from Amami to Ouma’s corpse, looking to the ground with an uncertain look, his expression sombre.   _Can he feel grief?_ Amami wondered briefly in his pained haze. Finally, after a minute, Kiibo spoke once more.

“Amami… I know. Everyone knew just how close you and Ouma had become.” Kiibo said his words slowly, softly, carefully. “But I did not kill him. Remember that he was infected with the Despair Disease. He must have died from that. And by the looks of it…” Kiibo looked Amami up and down before shaking his head. “It seems you as well must have been afflicted, your symptoms being that of aggression.”

“… If he died from the Despair Disease… then why didn’t you save him?” Amami asked coldly. “Why couldn’t _I_ have saved him? I spent the whole goddamn night with him and you’re telling me he passed on in his sleep? That’s bullshit! That’s… that’s impossible! That’s… That can’t be!”

“Amami, right now you must be going through denial.” Kiibo shook his head again, crouching in front of Amami. “It will be hard to accept… But Ouma’s death is definite.”

The way Kiibo’s clear blue eyes stared at Amami… it rubbed him the wrong way. Just the way they were filled with so much… so much _pity,_ it was honestly revolting, disgusting! Amami had never felt weaker and exposed as he did now, all alone in this world… this world that had robbed him of Ouma, _his_ Ouma! He had to blame someone for this, he had to! The boiling lava within him was begging to be thrown up in a fiery explosion… And who better to blame then the one who stood right in front of him? _Trying to spout crappy excuses… Saying his death was definite…? This motherfucker!_

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Amami screamed, winding his fist up to punch Kiibo across the face. But the robot was prepared this time, and easily caught Amami’s fist mid-punch.

“No. You shall not. You will come with me to your own room, where you will be restrained.” Kiibo ordered.

“Why don’t you fucking make me, you sack of bolts!” Amami hissed, his eyes darting around the bathroom. Quickly, he grabbed the hairdryer atop of the bathroom counter, connecting with Kiibo’s cheek as the device slammed across the robot’s face. Kiibo grunted, recoiling backwards and clutching his bruised skin as Amami lurched forward, ready again to strike at Kiibo. “I’ll avenge Ouma, I fucking swear!”

But Kiibo was able to narrowly dodge this time around, yelling at Amami, “You are not avenging anyone this way! Do you really think Ouma would be pleased with this?!”

“LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD PLEASE OUMA!” Amami roared out in rage.

“I DO! AND THIS DEFINITLY WILL NOT PLEASE HIM!”

“DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME!” Amami screamed, swiftly swiping with the hairdryer. Kiibo gasped, dodging each violent swing with a pant. They danced, engaged in their deadly duel as Amami blows became more sporadic and savage. Meanwhile, Kiibo began to struggle to avoid the onslaught of blows Amami drove forward. Amami smirked, watching the robot begin to tire. He advanced, speeding up his attacks, ignoring the weariness that ached his bones. _For Ouma, for Ouma, for Ouma, FOR OUMA!!!_ He chanted his mantra in his head as he began to back Kiibo up against the bathroom wall.

And then, it happened all too quickly. Kiibo’s leg blurred beneath him, moving swiftly. Amami barely had time to react as the steel appendage swept at his ankles, knocking Amami off his feet. For a moment, Amami was floating in the air, the hairdryer escaping his grasp as the world fell around him.

Then the back of his head made contact with the edge of the bathtub.

A sickening crack and a panicked scream was the last thing Amami heard before the world turned black.

…

But as the world turned white around him… The first thing Amami heard in this new world was a familiar voice.

“A-Amami…?”

 


	108. Dreaded Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A darker take on a Soul Mate AU. Featuring Oumami
> 
> Warning: Character Death

##  **Dreaded Words**

Everyone dreads the day they see writing on their skin. It’s inevitable, but at one point, you’ll see the writing of your soul mate, their apologies and their sorrow, etched onto their partner’s skin.  Humans had a cruel biology wired into them. Some call it a curse on the human race, while others see it as a blessing to communicate with the dead.

When your soul mate dies, they’ll be able to communicate with their partner after death, expressing their regret and trying to comfort their grieving partner whilst trying to guide them through the rest of their lives. The dead can write words onto their partner’s skin, as a form of showing that they’re there, somewhere, invisible, but not forgotten.

Amami first received the letters on his skin at the age of twelve.

The adults around him cried for him, hugged him, patted his back and said muted apologies. But Amami paid them no mind. He was far too focused on the message imprinted on him.

_“Do you remember Ouma Kokichi?”_

Amami frowned at the stupid question. How could he forget? Their meeting may have been brief, but it was just a year ago. Amami could remember meeting the boy as if it were yesterday! Ouma was by himself on the park swings, his white clothes tattered and muddied. The boy was quiet, keeping distance between himself and the other children as he dragged his feet across the sand as he swung. Amami remembered approaching the boy, trying to start up a conversation.

_~ “Hey! Play with me!” Amami had said, taking Ouma’s hand and trying to tug him off the swing._

_“Ehhhhh?” Ouma had responded, a fiery look in his eyes as he tried to pull away from Amami. “Why should I? I don’t know you!”_

_“Then… get to know me?” Amami suggested with a loose smile. “Stop moping! Or, if you’re going to mope, mope somewhere else! I wanna swing!”_

_“Huh? No! I was here first!” Ouma pouted, crossing his arms and refusing to budge._

_Amami smirked, “Well, if you’re gonna be so stubborn, then… I’ll force you off! Aha!” Amami suddenly shoved Ouma, causing the swing to lurch forward. The raven-haired boy let out a surprised shriek as he fell face-first into the playground sand, plopping onto the ground. “Oh, oops! Didn’t mean to push you that hard!” Amami gasped, waddling over to Ouma._

_Ouma struggled to his feet for a moment, his step disorientated, before he let out a mighty roar and barrelled his head into Amami’s chest. “You plebeian! I’m gonna get my revenge on you!” Ouma threatened, his eyes twinkling mischievously._

_Amami snickered. “I’d like to see you try!” He retorted. ~_

The rest of that day was spent with the two boys chasing each other, battling with sticks that were swords, play structures as castles, and the sand as a sea of lava. For the entire day, the boys spent it in a reverie of their imaginations. It had ended when the sun began to dip into the horizon. Amami remembered taking Ouma’s hand and asking to see him again, to play with him once more. Ouma had responded with a sly, “Hmmm, maybe!” Before trotting off, never to be seen again.

Young Amami paused, sitting by himself in his bedroom, re-reading the question. _“Do you remember Ouma Kokichi?”_

Quietly, Amami nodded, answering out loud, “Yeah, I do. He was my friend.”

As quickly as Amami answered, purple ink began to appear on his wrist. _“Oh, good! I thought you were gonna forget me!”_

“How could I forget you?” Amami frowned, “I was waiting ever day at the park for you but you never showed up! You said we’d see each other again!”

_“I said maybe! God, you’re a dummy!”_

“Don’t be rude.” Amami made a long face at that. He paused, remembering the dreaded tales of words on your skin and the grief of the adults around him. “So… are you dead?” Amami asked innocently.

 _“Yup!”_ The reply was instantaneous. _“I got asassana…. Assass…. Sin… uh…”_ The writing drawled out for a moment before, _“I don’t know how to spell the word.”_

“Oh. Well, that’s okay!” Amami shrugged. “Maybe later I can look in the dictionary for the word later!” Amami smiled wide, his head scanning the room for a moment, as if trying to find an outline for his friend. “At least now we can talk forever, right?”

_“Hehe, I guess. I really missed talking to you. Uh… I mean… I’m sorry I never came back to the playground… Everything got weird for me…”_

“Hmm… you have to make it up to me by talking to me every day!” Amami declared teasingly. “Otherwise, I’ll never ever _ever_ forgive you!”

_“Huuuh? Well…. Fine! I’ll get your forgiveness, just you wait!”_

“Hehe, bring it on!”

* * *

It had been five years since Amami received his first message from his lost soul mate, exactly five years actually. Amami chuckled as he looked back at his memories. As a kid, he never really understood the concept of death. But as he grew older, he realized more and more of the tragic nature of death. It’s absoluteness and it’s inevitably. Yet… he wasn’t afraid of it. After all, death hadn’t been able to separate Amami from his soul mate.

Anyways, today was the anniversary of Ouma Kokichi’s death, and Amami stood over Ouma’s small gravestone, wild daises sprouting around the tombstone. On the back of Amami’s hand, he saw purple ink begin to blot his skin.

_“Those fucking daises again?! They’re messing with my grave! Ugh! Amami, pull them out!”_

“Hmm… I don’t know.” Amami murmured, leaning down to gently pet the petals of the flower. “They look pretty to me.”

_“They’re defacing my grave! I won’t allow it!”_

“You’re just over exaggerating now.” Amami chuckled. “Besides, it’ll go good with the roses I bought for you. Don’t you think?”

_“No. It’s stupid.”_

“Well, I’m leaving it like this anyways.” Amami said decisively, gently placing the roses atop the grave. An angry scribble of indistinguishable words began to coat the palms of Amami’s hand, but Amami ignored it. Instead, he took the time to wipe down the weary tombstone, tending to it as he adjusted the roses and clapped his hands in a silent prayer. He closed his eyes, giving honour for a moment to Ouma.

When he opened his eyes, he found writing on his forearm, asking, _“Why pray for me? I’m right here you know.”_

“I know.” Amami responded. “It just… I wanted to, is all.”

_“Heh, you’re a friggin weirdo.”_

“I know.” Amami responded again. He could just imagine young Ouma’s voice, his crooked grin and his mischievous eyes staring at him, saying _“You’re a weirdo Amami!”_

 _… Never again though, will I see that look on him, or… see him at all. He’s gone. He’s been physically gone for five years now…_ Amami didn’t realize the warm streams of water trailing down his cheeks until the vibrant scrawl of purple streaked across his arm. Amami sniffled, realising his tears and swiftly wiped himself off with his sleeve, trying not to lose his composure. He shook his head, biting back a sob as he stared at his arm.

_“It’s okay. I’m still here.”_

Amami couldn’t hold back the whimper in his voice as he nodded his head, smiling through the heartache as he rasped out, “I know Ouma. I know…” He paused, trying to stabilize his voice before asking weakly, “Please… don’t leave me.”

The reply was quickly written onto his skin.

_“Dumbass. Of course I’ll never leave you. I promise.”_

 


End file.
